The Games
by Minwolf
Summary: The Tamers and DigiDestined have been kidnapped from their own worlds by a mysterious digimon that is forcing them to fight in battles that the loser looses the digimon they're using and possibly much more. Planned Rukato, LeeJuri, Taiora, might add more
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is cowritten with drager and we don't own digimon.

"Man what has been up with Ryo," Takato says to himself, "The last few months he hasn't been acting like himself." He looks up in time to see a Digi-gnome flying right past his face, "Could this mean," he says as he gets a huge smile on his face and starts running to where he kept Guilmon when he first got him.

Takato's smile gets even bigger as he crawls to the portal before him, "Maybe I can keep my promise." He reached for the portal only to watch as the world faded around him. After a moment of darkness, he found himself in a large courtyard. He watches as many others faded in. Soon the courtyard is filled with people.

"Greetings," filled the room. Takato looks up at a balcony; there stood a man in a golden robe. He spread his white wings, "Partner's to digimon I brought you here to find the best of you. You're partner's are waiting for you at your rooms; there you will find the rules."

The man shaped digimon slowly moves into the palace, "Soon," he mutters, "a few worlds will be ready."

As Takato starts walking to the area he assumes his room is, he notices Jeri looking around confused as to why she is there when her partner was deleted. "Huh, hey Jeri what are you doing here," Takato walks up to her and asks.

"I don't know, last thing I remember I was getting on the subway to go home and then I'm here in this place," Jeri responds really confused.

"Maybe if we find our rooms we will find out why we are here and what that digimon was talking about," Takato says as they start walking again to find where their rooms are.

The rest of the way to one of the areas where the rooms are kept they really didn't say anything to each other. As they got closer to the rooms Takato's d-arc started beeping, he took it out to see it pointing straight forward and slightly right.

Then to their total shock and surprise Izzy walks up from behind them and asks, "Hey what kind of digivice is that, I haven't seen that kind of model before. Do you mind if I take a look at it for a moment," he says grabbing it out of Takato's hand after no response for a few minutes.

Takato and Jeri just stood there staring at him, and then were jolted back to reality when they heard a similar beeping coming from Jeri's pocket. She pulls out her d-arc. She blinks at the device that she had left on her desk. She looks at the screen finding the static is replaced by a ring with an arrow. "It can't be," she says running off.

'I can't believe it,' Takato thinks, 'one of the Digi-destined is right in front of me in flesh and blood, this is so cool.' He is about to say something when his idol walks up with Matt and Sora next to him.

"Hey Izzy what are you up to now," Tai asks, "Bugging some more of the people here or just trying to make new friends."

"I can't believe it," Takato starts mumbling to himself, "Tai's standing right in fro…" he then faints from seeing most of the older group of Odaiba Digi-destined standing in front of him.

"What's wrong with that kid," Matt says motioning to the unconscious form of Takato, "It's not like we're famous or something."

"Ha ha very funny Matt," Tai says, "The rest of us may not be famous but you're band is one of the most popular in Japan."

"Yeah you can say that again," Izzy mumbles, "Because of his band every time I get a girlfriend it turns out they're just using me to get to him since I'm one of his best friends."

"Hey don't worry Izzy you'll find someone who truly likes you for who you are," Sora says, "What's that you're looking at and where did you get it from?"

"I kind of borrowed it from this kid here," Izzy says turning to where Takato was standing, "Where did he go?"

"He's still there," Sora says, "Just look down a little more; he fainted just a moment ago."

"Maybe he's just overwhelmed from seeing Matt," Tai says jokingly, "Matt is a rock star after all."

"What I want to know," Sora says, "Is why does he have a pair of goggles on that looks similar to Davis'?"

"If you want to know so badly then wake him up," Matt says sarcastically, "I mean it seems like the smart thing to do."

Takato then starts to wake up and mumbles, "I must have been dreaming or something, I could have sworn I just saw the older Digi-destined," the moment he opens his eyes he screams in surprise from seeing that he wasn't dreaming after all.

"Hey what's the matter kid," Tai says, "Your acting like we're TV stars or something, or are you just excited to see Matt. By the way what's your name and why the goggles?"

'I can't believe I'm actually talking to Tai in person,' Takato thinks, 'Kazu and Kenta would be so jealous if they found out.' He then says nervously, "M-my n-n-name is T-t-t-takato."

"It's nice to meet you," Sora says, "You're actually kind of cute," she says causing him to blush in five different shades of red.

"Looks like you might have some competition Tai," Matt says sarcastically, "Better watch out or he might steal Sora from you like I did for awhile."

"Stop it Matt," Sora says, "I love Tai and besides Takato here is a bit too young for my taste. You never answered us as to why you're wearing the goggles Takato," Sora said.

"Oh heh," Takato says nervously, "I'm kind of the unofficial leader of my group of friends."

"How the heck am I supposed to hook this Digi-vice up to my laptop," Izzy says still trying to figure it out, he then turns it upside down to find a usb port type connector on it, "This will help," he says as he connects a usb wire to it and then to his laptop. "Now let's see what information this holds."

"No wait I don't think that's a good idea," Takato says.

"Why do you say that Takato," Tai asks, "It's not like it is going to overload Izzy's computer and fry is it."

"I don't know," Takato says.

"Hmm this is interesting," Izzy says, "It says his partner is a Guilmon, but I have never heard of that kind of digimon before."

"Can I have my Digivice back," Takato asks, "I need to go find my other friends to see what's actually going on here."

"Give me a few more minutes," Izzy says, "Then you can have your Digivice back."

"Izzy just let him have it back," Tai says, "Or do I have to take it from you."

"Calm down Tai I said I would give it back to him," Izzy says, "I just want to know all of the digimon he has faced," after he downloaded some of the information on the digimon Takato and his friends faced; he then started to panic as the digivice starts accessing files and moving them around and deleting others, "What's this thing doing to my laptop," he asks as he pulls the usb cable out of it, but not before his laptop starts smoking.

"I told you it wouldn't be a good idea," Takato says, "Because I have never tried hooking it up to a computer before," he then thinks, 'That was close, at least he wasn't able to get any information on our digimon any higher then the rookie form or on the D-reaper.'

"Looks like you laptop got fried Izzy," Tai says, "If you had only listened and given Takato his digivice back before it happened."

"Actually my laptop is fine," Izzy says, "Except for the usb ports that I had it hooked up to."

"That's a good thing," Matt says, "With out it you wouldn't know what to do to help the rest of us."

Izzy then hands Takato his digivice, "Sorry about snatching it out of your hand," he says, "But you seemed to be in shock when you first saw me and didn't respond when I asked if I could take a look at it."

"Not a problem," Takato says trying to keep from bouncing around from excitement, "I just wasn't sure how it would react to having some of its information downloaded from it."

"By the way where did you get this digimon called Guilmon," Izzy asks, "I have never heard of him before know, and one of your friends must be something really special to get one of the rarest kinds of digimon."

"What do you mean," Takato asks.

"Well from what Gennai told me," Izzy says, "Renamon's are very rare and only seen in the southern quadrant usually and if you're lucky you might run into one."

"Well with Guilmon," Takato says, "I think I kind of created him or the sovereigns created him for me."

"You can't just create your own digimon out of thin air you know," Tai says, "It just isn't possible."

"Tai did you forget that Willis created one on his computer that got infected with all kinds of computer viruses," Izzy says, "Which resulted in the creation of Diaboramon, who almost destroyed our home with that missile he launched at us."

"No I didn't forget about that," Tai says.

"So why do you say you think you created him," Sora asks.

"Well I decided to draw up a digimon of my very own," Takato says, "But at first I couldn't think of a name for him."

"That's interesting," Izzy says, "Do you happen to have any of the drawings you made of him."

"No I left them in my room," Takato says sticking his hands in his pocket, 'Huh what's this,' he thinks, 'it wasn't in there earlier.' He then pulls out what he finds in his pocket only to stare in surprise at his drawings of Guilmon, "I guess I do have them after all," he says, "But I know I left this at home this morning."

"Mind if I see them," Izzy asks, "I'll give them right back afterwards."

"Ok I guess," Takato says handing them to Izzy, 'Good thing I did the drawings of his other forms in a different notepad,' he thinks.

"Not bad," Sora says looking over Izzy's shoulder, "You're a pretty good artist."

"Yeah I guess," Takato says being modest, "I drew those up four years ago."

"Huh that doesn't make since why we never ran into you before now then," Tai says, "And your being to modest."

"I'm not trying to be nosy or anything," Takato says, "But what was the last digimon you faced out of curiosity?"

"Why it was Malomyotismon of course," Tai says, "Weren't you at the last battle against him three and a half years ago?"

Takato starts biting his lip, 'If they only faced Malomyotismon up to this point,' he thinks, 'Oh crap if Armgeddimon appears while their here, then their world is as good as gone.' He then says, "Um guys I have to go see if I can find my other friends be seeing you around," he then runs off.

"What a strange boy," Mimi says, "Takato seemed to act as if he already knows all of us and we are stars of some kind, and I mean all of us Tai before you make another one of your wise cracks."

Meanwhile Jeri comes to one of the doors, as she tries to open it she realizes it's locked. On the wall near her hand she finds a panel with the words 'Hand Print' labeled above it. She places her hand on the panel and the door unlocks itself and swings open.

In the room she finds a man shaped lion. "Leomon," she yells running to the digimon as tears rolls down her face. "I missed you."

"I have missed you too," Leomon says.

"How's it your alive when the others and I watched Beelzamon delete you," Jeri asks, "Then absorbed your data to become stronger."

"Well you can thank the sovereigns for that," Leomon says, "From what they told me is they used a method of there's to extract as much of my data they could from his body with out killing him in the process."

"Well I guess I'll thank them the next time I see them," Jeri says, "But if they couldn't extract all of your data as you say, then how is it your alive?"

"The thing is they took a digi-egg and put my data into it," Leomon says.

"You mean they put your data into a digi-egg that already existed," Jeri asks, "But the digimon never got a chance to experience its own life then."

"And it never would have," Leomon says, "It seemed normal in every way except it was missing some core components it needed to survive when it would have hatched."

"So you're saying that when it hatched it would have just burst into data," Jeri says, "Least that is what the sovereigns told you."

"Actually even though I was just an orb of data at the time they got the Digi-egg," Leomon says, "I was still aware of what was going on around me and I sensed the egg had no life with in it."

Meanwhile Takato sat on a bench staring at the violet sky thinking about how he just ran into the digi-destined, "Hey gogglehead," Takato turned to see Rika come running to him. "I'm glad that there's someone else I know. That Ryo will not leave me alone."

"I met the Digi-destined's," Takato said, "They spread out to learn what they can. I chose to look for you and the others."

"Doing a good job," Rika said.

"Hey look its Henry," Takato said pointing, "and his sister too."

Rika turned to look at Henry and Suzy and muttered, "Why would he bring Henry's sister, she doesn't know much about being a tamer."

"Hey Henry, Suzy over here," Takato yelled to get their attention.

Henry and Suzy then turned to where they heard their names being called from to see Takato standing next to Rika waving them over. "Hi Takato, Rika, where are we last I remember Suzy and I here were on my computer and then next I know we are standing here watching other people appear out of thin air," Henry says a little bewildered and worried about how his parents will act when they find them missing.

Takato then says, "Oh that reminds me I ran into Jeri a while ago, she ran off after we ran into Izzy and a few others of the Odaiba Digi-destined. The last thing I saw was her pulling out her D-arc and staring at it for a moment and then run off before I could even ask her what was wrong."

Rika is about to respond when they hear Kazu and Kenta screaming something that they can barely hear. Rika then rolls her eyes and says, "Oh great, why did those two morons have to be brought here with the rest of us."

Henry ignores her comment and states, "What do you mean Jeri is here, her partner Leomon got deleted while we were in the digital world."

"When I caught a glimpse of her D-arc I think I saw the static on the screen replaced with the compass and arrow that we use to locate our digimon when we get separated from them," Takato explains to the others.

Henry's eyes widen and he says, "Did you try to follow her to see what it was leading her to or to where for that matter."

Takato then rubs the back of his head and says, "Uh, she kind of got out of my sight before I could even start following her to wherever she was going. Also Izzy kind of grabbed my D-arc out of my hand and started analyzing it as she ran off, so I couldn't leave it behind and end up not being able to find Izzy to get it back."

Rika gives Takato her death glare and states, "So gogglehead you let Jeri run off on her own and Izzy from the Digi-destined was able to scan your D-arc also, you IDIOT do you know how much that can screw up their relationships with their own digimon," she yells in his face.

Takato starts backing away and says, "Calm down Rika, his computer wasn't really even able to scan it, all it was able to get out of my D-arc was all of the digimon we have ran into excluding the d-reaper and the rookie forms of our partners before it nearly shorted out his laptop."

"How about we find our rooms that he talked about and see what we can learn," Henry says, "I'm sure we can find Jeri sooner or later but at the moment we need to learn what is going on around here."

"Fine," Rika says.

"Good we can start by using the information panel," Henry says walking to a panel and puts his hand on it. Soon the screen turns on. "Let's see, most of us are on the north side but for you and Rika. You two are on the south side among the Digi-destined's. We can meet back here later."

As Takato and Rika made their way to their rooms, Ryo stops before them. "There you are Rika," Ryo says, "After you got lost, I started searching for you."

"It seems I didn't lose you good enough," Rika says, "Next time I'll try even harder."

"That's no way to talk to your boyfriend," Ryo says.

"I'm not your girlfriend," Rika yells, "and I never needed you to save me."

Ryo then grabs Rika and says, "If I can't convince you to be my girlfriend then I will find a way to force you to be."

Takato seeing this happen tells Ryo, "Ryo, leave Rika alone if she doesn't want to be your girlfriend then she doesn't have to be."

"Stay out of this Takato, this has nothing to do with you so run along to your room and stop getting in my way," Ryo says to Takato and shoves him away.

Rika seeing a chance while Ryo is distracted punches him in the face so hard that he lets go of her as he falls to the ground from the surprise punch Rika says, "I told you to leave me alone or next time I will kick you in your family jewels," she then kicks him in the head hard enough to knock him out.

Takato seeing this says, "You know Rika you didn't have to kick him in the head and knock him out," he says as they started walking towards their rooms again.

Rika just looks at Takato and says, "If I hadn't he would have kept bugging me all day and followed us to my room, and also he has been being a real asshole the past six months by telling everyone he knows that I'm his girlfriend."

"That must be really annoying," Takato says to her.

"You have no clue, he has even been having some of his friends following me everywhere I go," Rika states really annoyed.

Takato is about to say something when his and Rika's D-arcs start beeping and the compass and arrow appears on D-arcs pointing them in the direction they need to go.

"I guess we are getting close to our rooms if our D-arcs are pointing us straight ahead and slightly up too," Takato says stating the obvious.

Rika rolls her eyes and says, "I can see that gogglehead, why is it you always have to state the obvious."

"Sorry, force of habit I guess," Takato says embarrassed.

"It wouldn't be you if you didn't state the obvious most of the time," she says to try to make him feel less embarrassed.

As they continued walking at a certain point the arrows on their D-arcs started pointing straight up, "I guess our partners are at least one floor above us at the moment," Takato said as he looked around to see if he could see any stairs from where they are standing.

They walk up the steps and found a long narrow before them. "I guess we walk across," Takato says. He looks down to see a wide river hundreds of feet below.

On the other side, there was a courtyard with the walls each with a door and touch panel. A teen with large spiky hair came from the far left room. "Hey," the teen says, "I'm Tai and this is Agumon."

"I'm Takato and this is Rika."

"Nice to meet you again," Tai says placing a hand behind his head. "Well I need to meet some friends." Tai says as he and Agumon walk by them.

"Let's see what our rooms look like," Takato says placing his hand on the panel. The moment he enters the doorway, he's jumped.

"Takatomon," Guilmon smiles as he rested on his tamer, "I'm glad to see you."

"I'm not a mon and could you get off me," Takato says.

"Sure," Guilmon says.

"Hey Gogglehead," Rika says with a human shaped fox digimon near her. "Let's look at the rules." Takato nods and follows the red head into her room. The room was a small room with a sliding door leading to a balcony, and a couch facing a screen on the wall. Rika places her hand on a panel next to the screen and after pressing a few buttons on the screen. A video starts, "Welcome digi-hero," a voice from the screen says, "This tournament is to find out who is the best. To determine this there will be a series of one on one challenges." The screen shows two digimon fighting and then changes to two other digimon climbing a wall. "The winner gets one of the loser's digimon. If the loser runs out of digimon, he/she then will be turned into a digimon. Then they have two days to find a partner or be taken away. Champion is the highest level allowed for the fights. I preserved the right to add or change the rules of the battle. And anyone who refuses to battle will be automatically turned to a digimon. Also your room and three meals are provided. If you want more, then you must earn the digi-chips by performing tasks listed at the local lounge."

"Oh yes I almost forgot, the data of the digimon that are destroyed will be collected with a special mechanism that will recompile it into the digi-egg form of the digimon and in order to get that digimon you will have to buy it from the store at the lounge using digi-chips. Also you can buy snacks and digimon cards at the store."

"What the hell does he mean that the loser if they have no digimon left will be turned into a digimon themselves and have two days to find a partner or be taken away," Rika yells at no one in particular.

Takato then says, "This isn't good, if we loose our first fights we will automatically be turned into digimon."

Rika then turns her anger towards Takato and states, "Oh shut up gogglehead don't you think that I realize that, some people here already have two digimon to start with so they're the lucky ones. At least if our digimon are destroyed their data will be reformatted and returned to their digi-egg states."

"Yeah that seems to be the only good thing about it," Guilmon whines.

"Don't worry Rika, we can do this," Renamon says to Rika.

"I'm just worried who we are going to be facing in our first fights," Takato states fearing that he might have to face one of his friends first.

"Come on you two, snap out of it," Renamon says to try to get them to stop moping around.

Takato then says, "That's right we told our friends that we would meet them back in the courtyard that we arrived in."

"Alright, lets get going we think about what we are going to do and try to find out who we are facing in our first matches," Rika says to all of them in the room.

"At least that digimon is being nice enough to give us rooms and three meals a day," Takato says to everyone.

"Nice," Rika says as the four started to walk over the bridge, "Being kidnapped is not nice."

Meanwhile Tai walking up to his group, "Sorry, I'm late," he says, "My room is a bit hidden away. So what were you talking about?"

"What we should do next," Izzy says.

"And," Tai asks.

"We'll play along as we gather information," Matt says.

"We may need some help," Tai says, "Ask around and get to know some others. I'll try my neighbors."

Matt then says, "What I don't get is how he is going to change the losers of the battles without digimon into digimon."

"It's simple Matt as I had told you before which some of you forgot is that we are already digital data as long as we are in the digital world, it wouldn't be hard at all for him to alter our data to change us when we loose," Izzy says to all of them forgetting to explain it to where they understand what he's saying.

Tai then says confused, "Izzy cut the computer talk crap and explain it in simple English; most of us don't understand that."

Izzy then says, "Sorry let me try to put it this way, Tai remember when I told you during our first trip to the digital world that our bodies were still in the real world at camp and we were just digital copies of what we were then." He starts to tell the others, "Well when we came back from the digital world we still remembered everything that happened to us their, but when we went into the digital world the second time and we were pulled up by that beam of light that all of our digivices generated then. It turned us to a form of data when we entered the digital world. So when ever we enter the digital world that way or through a computer we become digital data."

Meanwhile Takato and Rika meet up with their friends and pass by Ryo who is still unconscious.

"Hey guys, you find Jeri yet," Takato asked.

"I located where her rooms is, but she wouldn't come out or let us in, she says she wants to catch up with an old friend and we would find out whom later," Henry says to Takato and Rika.

"Hey chumly, how's it going haven't seen you for a few weeks," Kazu and Kenta crowded Takato.

"Oh great the clones are here," Rika says to no one in particular.

Kenta looks towards Rika and sees behind her about twenty feet away Ryo lying unconscious on the ground, "Hey what happened to Ryo, why is he just lying over there," he asks.

"He wouldn't stop bugging me so I knocked him out, and unless you want to join him don't bother me," Rika says to Kazu and Kenta.

Takato is about to say something when they hear a voice coming from the speakers in the area saying that the first meal will be served in one hour, "So what were the two of you screaming about earlier," he asks, "And what were you doing before you got here?"

"What do you mean Takato," Kenta asks, "Kazu called me telling me that you called him and said the portal to the digital world had reopened," he said.

"I never called Kazu," Takato says, "When I saw the portal was back, the first thing I did was going into it and found myself standing in the lobby."

"If you didn't call us then who did," Kazu asks, "It sounded like you and he said he was you too. Wait you mean one minute you were entering the portal and next you were standing in the lobby."

"Yeah I just said that," Takato says.

"That's not fair," Kenta whines, "When Kazu and I entered the portal we ended up in that same space between the digital world and real world as we last time we entered it for a few seconds and then before we could even think we were falling towards this place."

"So that's why we heard you two screaming," Rika says, "I was hoping that something was eating the two of you."

"I would feel sorrier for the creature," Takato says, "Because of all the indigestion they would give it."

"Chumly I would have to agree with…..hey that's messed up," Kazu says, "I thought you were our friend."

"Yeah that's messed up," Kenta says repeating Kazu, "I thought you were our friend too."

"I am," Takato says, "You're always cracking on me so why shouldn't I do it to you once in awhile."

"Well let's see what they give us," Henry says.

Meanwhile Tai and the other digi-destined are looking around to see if they can't find any of the younger digi-destined around, "If Kari, TK and the others are here," Tai says, "Then either they are talking among themselves or their lost. I just hope there not here at all."

"If we haven't found them by two days from now then I doubt there here," Matt says worried about TK, "I just hope we can get this over with soon and defeat whoever that digimon is."

"I'm hungry Tai," Agumon says, "Can't we just go to the café and get some of the food they have."

"Yeah let's go eat," the other digimon say in agreement with Agumon, "We're hungry too."

"Fine let's go eat," Tai says as they start heading towards the café.

Meanwhile the Tamers enter a large room with many tables and sit at one near the middle of the rooms as about fifty digimon walk in with push carts, "What is this?" Kazu asks.

"Ham sandwich," the digimon says.

"I don't like ham sandwiches," Kazu complains.

"We serve one thing and if you don't like it then use digi-chips to get something else," the digimon says before walking away.

"Have you seen Jeri?" Henry asks as Terriermon dug into his sandwich.

"No," Kazu says, "But I'm going to see what tasks there are so I can get something other than a ham sandwich."

"Excuse me, where do I go to find out what I can do to earn some digi-chips," Kazu asks one of the digimon.

The digimon turned around and says, "I can tell you where to go, but no one is aloud to leave here until everyone has finished eating. The place you need to go is to the store in the lounge, there is usually a list of what jobs you can do to earn money, err I mean digi-chips, now go sit down." The digimon then mumbles, "If he had watched the video in his room he would have already known where to look for the jobs, what an idiot."

Kazu says, "Oh ok, I guess I'll have to go later then." He then goes back to the table to sit down with his friends.

"Hey Kazu why are you back so soon," Henry asks.

"They told me that no one is aloud to leave the room till everyone here is finished eating," Kazu tells them, "And he seemed to be mumbling under his breath about something."

Kenta not paying any attention and looking around at the other tables notices Tai, "Hey isn't that Tai and the older digi-destined over there," he says pointing three tables down.

"Yeah they're here, me and Jeri ran into Izzy, Matt, Tai, and Sora while we were trying to find our rooms, and then after me and Rika found our rooms we ran into Tai again before figuring out which ones were mine and Rika's," Takato states without much concern.

"What! You mean you met some of the digi-destined and didn't say anything to us," Kazu and Kenta yells angrily.

"Actually he told all of us before you two showed up after I knocked out Ryo," Rika states.

"I still don't like this," Henry says, "Some digimon gathers us up to fight. What is his reason?"

Just then the voice came once more, "Jack Jameson and Rick butcher please come to the arena. You're battle will begin shortly."

As the voce continue to speak, Takato watch a tall teen get up with an Agumon near him get up and walk out of the café. While on the other side of the room a teen wearing all black stood up with a Demi-devimon nearby him and also walked out of the room.

Once again the voice spoke up, "The battle will be shown on the net but if you want to any one will be allowed to watch at the arena. Please watch you could be fighting next."

"I think we should go and watch the fight in the arena since it's closer than our rooms and we can actually stay together as a group also," Izzy says to the others.

Tai says, "I agree with Izzy, we should see the battle close up and we can also find out what the jobs are on our way to the arena."

Back to the Tamers and their digimon, "Come on let go of me I want to meet the Digi-destined Takato," Kazu whines while Takato was restraining him to prevent a scene which wasn't working to well.

"Yeah let us go we just want to talk to them and get their autographs," Kenta whines too.

Takato says, "We have more important things to worry about at the moment you two. In my opinion we should go to the arena and watch how the fight is done between the two of them." He then says, "Part of the reason I don't want you to go is that you might reveal stuff to them that hasn't happened yet."

"What do you mean Takato," Henry asks, "How could they reveal anything to them they haven't been through yet."

"When I was talking to them earlier," Takato says, "I asked them out of curiosity what was the last major battle they fought. The answer I got wasn't to reassuring because they said it had only been three and a half years since they faced Malomyotismon," he says, "And I don't think it would be a very good idea to tell them about Armageddimon."

"I don't like saying this, but I agree with Takato we should go and watch the fight incase we end up fighting the winner of the battle," Rika says to all of them.

Then they hear a voice from behind them say, "I'm actually surprised my _girlfriend_ is agreeing with what Takato just said."

"How many damn times do I have to tell you that I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND," Rika turns around and yells in Ryo's face.

"Let's get to the fight," Takato says walking by Ryo.

They walk in the crowd chattering as they made their way to an area with seats slanted down. There are many row rolls of seats surrounding a huge pit. The digimon with white wings stood on a large platform overlooking the challengers.

"Greeting Heroes of the Digital Worlds," the Digimon pronounce, "Here is the opening battle for the day. Would the fighters please enter the arena," As the two enter the pit, the area in the pit slowly changed into a small forest. "The Battle will continue till one side is unable to fight. All outside help will be dealt with. Begin," The host says.


	2. Chapter 2

"The Battle will continue till one side is unable to fight. All outside help will be dealt with. Begin."

"Come on let's do this Agumon," Jack said as he pulled out his digivice.

"You and your Agumon are going down now," Rick said as he pulled out his digivice.

"Demidevimon attack him now," Rick shouts out.

"Alright Rick, Butt Smasher," Demidevimon shouts out as he attacks Agumon.

"Alright lets do this Agumon, Digi-modify Hyper speed activate," Jack shouts out as he swipes a modify card through his D-arc, and Agumon starts going at speeds that neither Rick or Demidevimon can see him.

"Hey that's cheating," both Rick and Demidevimon shouts out simultaneously.

"Actually that is aloud," they hear the voice of the mysterious digimon say over the speakers in the area they are in.

"But that isn't fair, he can do stuff that I can't even do," Rick starts complaining.

They hear the voice again saying, "Stop complaining child or I will name Jack the winner right now."

Rick pales from the thought of automatically losing the battle and shuts up for the time being and says, "Alright, Demidevimon I want you to digivolve now."

"Demidevimon digivolve to...Bakemon.

Rick smiled at the ghost digimon hovering near him. "Follow me." He turned and ran away.

"You can't run away," Jack yelled. Then he ran after them. He found Rick standing on the other side of a small field. "Where's your partner."

"Here," the ghost digimon said as he came from the tree. He knocked the d-arc from Jack's hand and then used on the Agumon. "Dark Claw," the Agumon screamed as the black covered hand slams into him.

"With out this you don't stand a chance," Rick said picking up the d-arc.

"AGUMON NO," James screamed as he saw his partner get hit with the attack.

Rick was grinning from ear to ear until he saw something leap out of a tree and go after Bakemon, but turns in another direction at the last second, "Huh, what was that," he then looks over towards James to see instead of tears running down his face, he has an evil grin on his face.

"You think you're the only one who plans things through, before attacking," James says while the smoke is clearing from where the Agumon was attacked.

As the smoke finishes clearing, Rick sees what looks to be an Agumon slowly deleting into data particles, "Looks like I'm the winner and you loose," he says.

"That's what you think," James casually responds to Rick.

Rick then asks him, "What do you mean; your partner is right in front and is nearly deleted."

James then throws a card towards Rick that lands at his feet, "Take a look at that and you will see what I mean."

Rick looks down at the card and says, "So what you play a card game based off of digimon, what does that have to do with anything."

"Just pick it up you idiot and take a look at it," James says a little annoyed with Rick.

Rick not wanting to get into an argument picks up the card looks at it and says, "So what, it clones the digimon of the player that uses it at least once and can make up to four clones total if used right when put into play, and it has nothing to do with this fight."

James just keeps grinning, "Remember how I modified my digimon to give him hyper speed," he says.

"What about it," Rick asks getting tired of all this talking.

"Oh that it's just from the same deck as that card you're holding," he says casually, then shouts out, "Agumon you know what to do," as two more Agumon leaped out of the trees around them. While another one came from behind Rick and knocked the D-arc and digivice out of his hand.

Jack smiled as the d-arc came close to him. "It seems that you have a hard time with only being able to make you digimon digivovle. Agumon get ready." Jack slashed a card through only to not have anything done.

"It seems you can't digivovle," Rick said, "Look like you have the tricks but I have the power." The Bakemon faded into a tree. "Look like I have some tricks as well."

"Smart move," Tai said, "We may not be able to use those cards but we can digivolve." He turned to their host. "What is reason behind this? There is something I can't place but what."

"You said something Tai?" Sora asked.

"Nothing," Tai said, "Lets watch the battle."

On the other side of the arena, Takato eyes drift from the battle to the Digimon. "Who is he?"

"Hey goggle head," Rika said look at Takato, "If you not going to watch the fight then leave."

"What ever you say," Rick said.

Jack soon smiles as he saw a card. "Agumon do you remember how we beat that Gatomon." Agumon nodded. The Agumon came close to the Bakemon to doge the attack and le launch. Soon both digimon were breathing heavily. Jack then swiped the card through. With renewed energy, Agumon jump at the digimon and started to bet the tired digimon. With one pepper breath, the Bakemon fell to the ground with his eyes closed.

Rick look at his partner knockout on the ground. Then his entire body filled with pressure.

"And the winner is James," the digimon with the cloak on said.

"Alright Agumon we did it pal," James said as he patted Agumon on the back.

Then Rick whines, "This wasn't a fair fight, he was able to use his digivice to modify his partner."

"Actually the fight was perfectly fair, where James comes from all of the children with digimon can do that," the mysterious digimon said mainly to Rick, but loud enough for everyone else to hear too.

"Hmm this might pose a problem for us, other people here have the ability to modify their digimon partner's just like James," Tai says to the others a little worried, "I think we should try explain that to as many of the others as we can."

Izzy then says, "I agree with you Tai, I think we should tell the other digi-destined in our area, you should let the two by you know as well."

"To bad we are to far up to see what the digivice looks like that James was using," Matt says interested to see what it looks like.

"I was going to tell then about James being able to modify his digimon partner," Tai says not knowing that Takato and Rika can also modify their partners.

Tai turn from Takato and Rika to the host digimon. The digimon stares at Tai.  
"Sora can you look for Kari for me," Tai stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked.

"I need to get out of here," Tai said, "There something about that digimon that I don't like."

In the Arena, Rick ran his finger through his hair that was once black now blue like Demidevimon. Jack walk up to the Rick. "Look like you need a partner," Jack said as he picks up Rick's digivice. "You get to stay with your...former partner."

"Like I have any other choose," Rick said.

"Gogglehead where are going?" Rika asked.

"I need some fresh air," Takato said.

The digimon smiled as Tai and Takato was leave as the other stair at Rick's changes. He turned a walk away. "These battles will be very full filling."

Tai then thinks to him self, _'Why does it seem like I know that digimon from somewhere.'_

Takato not watching where he is going ends up running into Tai, "Huh, oh sorry I guess I was paying attention to where I was going," he said while rubbing the bump on his head he got from hitting it against the wall.

Tai then says, "It's also my fault because I wasn't paying any attention either, but we should pay more attention or we might end up of that narrow bridge," while rubbing his sore shoulder.

Tai is about to walk off when he turns around and says, "Oh, that's right I wanted to tell you to be careful and watch who you go against," he stops to try to find the right words, "some of the people here it turns out can use something they call digi-modifying on their partners."

Takato not wanting to make Tai nervous says, "Yeah I noticed, I guess we should be careful when we go up against our opponents in the battles."

Guilmon thinking about telling Tai that Takato can do the same thing looks at Takato's eyes and decides against it.

Tai then asks, "Where are you going, I thought you would be watching what's happens after the fight," he then adds, "I had to get out of there that digimon that brought us here is making me really edgy."

Takato then says, "I told my friends that I needed to get some fresh air, but the truth is I couldn't stand being in the presence of that digimon anymore," he then sighs, "I also was thinking about looking around to see if I could learn anything about this digimon or how it brought us here."

"I want to too but," Tai said looking up, "I don't think he would go through  
all this and leaves some key to his plan in a place we can easily find."

"I guess we play along," Takato said.

"We don't have a choice but to," Tai said, "We need to gather up more  
information."

"Let's search for the digimon's home," Tai said. Tai started to walk away. He  
stops and said, "I going to bring some of my friends to my place if you want  
you could bring some of yours."

Meanwhile the host digimon walk down a hall with one of his servant  
following him. "I told you to find those younger Digi-destined's. How can I  
have Tai fight Kari and Matt fight TK if I do not have TK or Kari? Find them  
and bring them here. Also list fights I told you about."

The host digimon then turns into what looks like a dead end, as he approaches the wall a beam scans his entire body and the wall slides to the side revealing his place of operation.

"Hmm let's see what Tai and Takato are up to at the moment," he says to himself, and then turns on a wall of TV's that show different areas of his palace except the bathrooms.

On two of the TV's he notices Tai and Takato talking, he turns up the volume on one of them and rewinds the tape in the other one to find out what they have been talking and sees them run into each other and couldn't help but laugh at what happened.

"So they want to find out what's going, hmm maybe I could use this to my advantage and set a trap for them," the mysterious digimon says while grinning evilly.

Back to Tai as he heads off to talk to his friends about setting up a meeting in the area him, Takato and Rika are staying, "Hey guys wait a moment I need to talk to you, I think we should have a discussion about what we are going to do, I think we should meet two hours from now," Tai says to the other digi-destined of his group.

"I agree that we should have a meeting, we need to plan what we are going to do," Matt then says, "also we need to find TK and Kari, their probably confused by what is going on at the moment," he adds.

"Matt we already sent Sora to look for TK and Kari, give her a chance," Izzy says, "with all of the other people with digimon and digivice's we can't use ours to trace their signals because all we will get is a red screen," he says annoyed.

Tai asks, "Couldn't you make a program that would detect them by their digivice's energy signatures."

Izzy says disappointed, "I would but when I scanned Takato's digivice earlier it deleted the stuff I use to create other programs."

"That's just wonderful," Mimi says, "even though your here we're practically screwed at the moment."

Meanwhile, Takato found the other tamers outside the arena. He walks to see  
Ryo near another group moving to help his story. If anyone every told him that fame does not change a person, and then he would point out Ryo. Kazu and  
Kenta were talking about they would fight. Henry was trying to calm Suzy.  
Lastly Rika was resting on the wall a far from Ryo as she could. "Hey,"  
Takato said.

"Where were you?" Rika asked.

"I was talking to Tai," Takato said, "He invited me to bring some of my  
friends to a meeting."

"Great," Kazu and Kenta cheered.

"If you come then you can't talk about being a tamer," Henry said, "Lets  
keep that to us."

"Perfect," Ryo said, "As your leader I get to meet the Tai their leader."

"When did you become our leader?" Rika asked.

"That's not a way my girlfriend should act," Ryo said.

"Well I am not you girlfriend," Rika said, "I'm going to my place."

Get back here," Ryo said as he grabbed for Rika, "I never said you could leave."

Henry then says, "Let her be Ryo, we're all getting tired of the way you have been acting for the last year or so."

"Do any of you know how to mind your own business and do what your leader tells you to," Ryo snaps at Henry.

Rika then mumbles, "Takato would make a better leader then you ever would Ryo," which Ryo over hears.

"What was that, I don't think I heard you right," Ryo says, "I don't like it when my girlfriend disrespects me."

"I said Takato would make a better leader than you ever would in any life time infact," Rika says loud enough for everyone to hear.

Ryo then grabs Rika by her shirt and says, "You will respect me or you will suffer the consequences," and then slaps her in the face.

Takato and the others seeing this were speechless for a moment. Then Kazu and Kenta blurt out, "That's right Ryo show her who's boss."

Takato letting his anger get the better of him brawls out, "Put her down you good for nothing coward."

Ryo just looks at Takato, "Who's going to make me," he laughs.

"Takato calm down, we don't want another incident like what happened when you completely lost control while we were in the digital world," Henry warns him.

Takato not listening walks up to Ryo, "I'm giving you one more chance to put her down," he growls.

"What are you go...," Ryo is cut off as Takato knees him in the stomach and then punches him in the face when Ryo instinctively lets go of Rika and starts to double over in agony.

"It good to know I'm not the only one that can't stand you," Rika said as  
she walk away.

"Takato, Rika it may be better if you went allow," Henry said.

"I want to go see the digi-dentined's," Kazu said.

"Tai already knows of Rika and Takato," Henry said, "We can be too sure they  
are the Digi-destined's. This way we limit the amount that we risk."

"Fine," Rika said.

Meanwhile Tai sat in his room with the others in his place. "Why would you  
invite him?" Matt asked in a voice bordering on yelling.

"I trust him," Tai said, "We need all the help we can get."

"But Tai you only just met him this morning, how do we know he isn't working for that one digimon to lore any of us into a trap," Sora said worried.

"Because that digimon was glaring at me and him for half of the battle we watched at the arena, I think he knows us somehow and wants revenge for some reason or another," Tai said.

"Oh that reminds me Tai I couldn't find your sister any where, I think it might be possible that she isn't here and is safe and sound with Davis and them," Sora then said.

"We should keep looking just incase they are here, we wouldn't want them to get hurt or something," Matt responded to what Sora said.

They then heard a knock at the door to Tai's room, "That's probably him with some of his friends right now," Tai explained.

Tai then went to the door to let in whoever was waiting on the other side. When he opened he found Rika and Takato standing outside, "I thought you would bring more of your friends with you to this meeting," Tai said confused.

"We were going to but we decided it would be better if only we came because how some of them were acting," Takato explained to Tai.

"Oh I see, how where they acting," Tai asked.

Rika then said very annoyed, "Well this guy named Ryo who we thought was our friend has been being a total asshole towards some of us just because he thinks I'm his girlfriend when I hate his guts."

Tai surprised by her use of words says, "Well let's not worry about that right now, I want you to meet some of my friends."

"Alright," Takato said.

"We'll," Tai said, "The blond is Matt, the redhead girl is Sora, the other red head is Izzy, The blue hair is Joe and the girl with pink hair is Mimi."

"I'm Takato and this is Rika."

"We would have brought more but the Ego-maniac Ryo need some one to watch him."

"I don't think we needed them to plan our next move," Tai said.

"First we need a secured place to talk," Izzy said, "I think that this place has a bug some where."

"I think that we can leave the city to find a nice place hidden to plan the next move," Tai said.

Then the voice spoke up. "Now here this, tomorrow battle listing is now on the net work. Please check if you're late then you lose."

Tai sighed and says, "I guess we should check to see who is fighting in the next few battles to make sure none of us are the ones fighting."

Rika then says, "Well duh, I think all of already know that Einstein."

"Everyone just stared at Rika for a moment, then Matt asks, "What is your problem, all you have been doing since you got here is make sarcastic and rude remarks."

Rika then gives him her death glare which causes Matt to back away from her.

"I would be careful if I were you, you wouldn't want to get on her bad side," Takato said trying to get them to stop.

"He's right we should be looking at the postings for the fights for tomorrow instead of fighting with each other right now," Izzy says.

"Alright come over here I'm going to open the file and try to activate the holographic program so we can all look at it at the same time," Tai says so everyone hears him.

Izzy then says, "Uh Tai that shouldn't be to hard because it should say how to do it, at least it did in my room and some of the other Digi-destined's that I only just met today said that they found instructions on how to activate it."

"Well when I looked earlier there weren't any kind of instructions that I noticed by this or anywhere else in my room," Tai said a little annoyed with Izzy.

"If you want I could either explain or show you how to do it," Izzy says.

Tai then gets annoyed, "Izzy you know well enough that I don't understand what your saying when you try to explain things when it comes to anything computerized," he says.

"Tai has a point Izzy when you start explaining things you go into computer mode and confuse most people even more then before," Sora said trying to explain it in a way that wouldn't hurt Izzy's feelings.

Izzy then shows Tai how to operate the thing and starts loading the list of who the next battles are between.

"It's here that the first battle is right after breakfast and is between a guy named Henry and some girl named Suzy," Izzy reads aloud.

Takato then asks, "Did you just say Henry and Suzy," Takato sighed, "Does it say what their last names are on the list."

"It says Henry's last name is Wong and Suzy's last name is also Wong," Izzy says to Takato.

"Damnit, if I ever get my hands on that digimon who brought us here I'll strangle him and vaporize every last bit of his data," Takato brawls out.

"Hey calm down, what's the matter," Tai says, "They aren't yours friends are they."

Takato calms down a little and says, "Actually Henry is one of my best friends, I really don't Suzy all that well but the thing is Henry and Suzy are brother and sister," then he punches the wall leaving an imprint of his fist and some cracks around it surprising everyone including Rika.

Takato brush the cement dust from his hand. "Who else did he pair up?"

"Kazu and Kenta," Rika said, "That's all of them I know."

Tai started to look over the list. "Mimi you're the only one on it." Tai study the list more. His fist slammed into the metal table. As he lifted his fist from the indent he made. "Many of them share name. They must be related. He's pairing us off by our relationships."

"Calm down Tai," Sora said.

"Don't you get it," Tai said, "I may need to fight Kari."

"Tai," Agumon said, "I say we go to sleep and take care of this in the morning."

"Fine," Tai said, "I'm going to get this man."

"I want to study the network more," Izzy said.

"I have a fight," Mimi said, "and I don't know how to dress with green skin."

"Rika how about Tomorrow we search for a task," Takato said as the two left the area.

"I can handle them allow," Rika said.

Takato sighed, "What I mean Rika is that with the way Ryo is acting I don't think it would be a good idea for you to be by yourself is all."

"I can take care of myself gogglehead," Rika growled, "now I'm going to go to my room and get some sleep."

"Alright see you in the morning then," Takato said, "We'll meet at breakfast if we don't leave our rooms at the same time ok."

Rika then thinks to herself, 'Gogglehead is really starting to get on my nerves, but he's just trying to be sweet, why the hell am I thinking like this I promised myself I would never let anyone do what my father did to me again,' she mentally berates herself up.

Back to the other Tamers in Henry's room, "I can't believe that digimon has us fighting each other, to make things even worse is that me and Suzy have to fight against each other tomorrow right after breakfast," He says angrily.

Kazu then says, "Hey it could be worse."

Suzy then glares at Kazu and says nastily, "Oh tell us Kazu how could it be any worse than this."

"Yes please tell us how it could be worse than us having to fight each other," Henry asks Kazu.

"You could be facing Ryo," Kenta said.

"Henry," Suzy spoke up, "Your better than me, I'll lose to you and lopmon and me will become your partners."

"I can't," Henry said, "I need to protect you..."

"The best way for you to help is to stay human and stop the digimon," Suzy said, "I want to go home."

"There must be a way out of it," Henry said.

"I want to stay near you as human or digimon," Suzy said.

"Alright," Henry said rubbing his sister's head, "Let's get some sleep."

The other tamers nodded and left to get some sleep as well. The city became dim and still. Henry was woken by a screech in his ear. He walks from his room to see Suzy leaving her room. "So in a while we'll be fighting," Suzy said.

Henry not fully awake glances back in his room to look at the clock and say, "I know we'll be fighting in a few hours, but why are you up so early its three forty-five in the morning."

"I'm nervous and scared about tomorrow and because of it I can't seem to fall asleep, so I decided to have a look around the rest of this place," Suzy said scared about having to fight her own brother tomorrow.

"I know, I'm nervous also but try to get some sleep," Henry said, "if you do go wondering around, please put on regular clothes instead of walking around in only your nightgown."

"What do you mean, I am wearing my regular clothes," she glances down to see the nightgown that she had put on earlier still on her, "oops I thought I did change into my regular clothes."

Suzy goes back into her room and comes out a few minutes later dressed in her regular clothes, "Well see you at breakfast Henry," she says as she starts looking around the area.

"At least try to keep from getting noticed by that digimon that brought us here," Henry says, "and don't be late to the fight tomorrow, it said if anyone is late not only do they automatically loose the fight but instead of the person their fighting and gaining your partner as their's, the digimon partner is taken to some unknown location and kept there for who knows how long."

"I know Henry, don't worry I will get to the fight on time," Suzy yells to Henry.

"Why are you getting so angry?" Henry asked.

"Ever since Lopmon left, I've been trying to change," Suzy said, "Do you know why? I want to be like you. I want it where the next time we have an adventure, you'll be happy to have me by you side. You're my hero and I want you to be proud of me," then tears came over her face.

Henry pulled Suzy in a hug. "Come on lets get something to eat."

"I'm too nervous to eat," Lopmon said, "So I'm just going to rest until the fight."

"Alright yourself," Terriermon said, "I'm going to get a little something to eat."

"I'm going to stay here with Lopmon," Suzy said. Henry nodded and started to leave but he stopped when Suzy called him. "Henry will you take me as your partner," she asked.

Henry lowered his head, "Will you take me," and then Henry left the room.

Suzy just sat in her room for the next few minutes confused as to why he said that, knowing that she would accept himself as a partner no matter what happened.

"Hey Suzy is something wrong, you have been sitting there in a daze since Henry left," Lopmon asked her.

"I'm just a little confused as to why my brother would ask that question, when he should already know the answer," Suzy said.

At the cafe we find Takato and Tai having a conversation with the other digi-destined, "So what do you think we all should do," Matt asked Tai, "I don't want to end up having to fight with T.K. or any one else."

"What we should do for now is play along so we don't cause our host to suspect anything," Tai says, "Also we have nothing to tell us what the digimon is truly up to."

"What do you mean we should all just play along for the moment," Mimi complained, "I don't want to have green skin and as I said before I wouldn't know how to dress like that."

"I don't want to loose me as my partner, I would be very depressed if that happened," Palmon says.

"Yeah none of us want to loose you guys as our human partners," Gabumon says, "I'm afraid what the person who ends up getting us as their partners will treat us."

"Yeah, I don't what I would do without Takatomon," Guilmon says.

Takato sighs and says, "How many times do I have to tell you it's just Takato Guilmon."

"Now that I think of it Guilmon seems to be the only one of his kind here," Izzy says, "do you know why that is Takato."

"I drew him and this fish like creatures called digi-gnomes made him real," Takato said.

"Amazing," Izzy said, "I need to scan him."

"Not know Izzy," Tai said, "We're fight for some digimon amusement and then change into digimon. I think it would be best if we learn how he can change us so we can reverse it."

Just then Henry walked by. "I'll talk to you later," Takato said before he made his way to his fellow tamer. "Hey Henry, I'm sorry about you having to fight your sister."

"I know," Henry said, "I don't know if I can fight her. I may take a dive."

"Who knows," Takato said, "Both you and Suzy maybe change into a digimon and taken away. So are you going to get something to eat?"

"Na," Henry said, "I'll get Terriermon something and then I'll be at the arena so I can think." Takato came to the breakfast line only to find Ryo waiting. "Come on Guilmon lets find a task. If we're lucky we'll meet Rika before she gets here and warn her where Ryo is."

"Ok, I just wonder where his partner is," Guilmon says, "He isn't over there with Ryo at the moment."

"Now that I think about I really haven't seen his partner since we arrived here," Takato says, "I wonder why Ryo isn't bringing his partner around with him."

Then they heard Rika screaming in the hallway, "Let go of me or I'll have Renamon delete you right now before you even get a chance to battle anyone."

Takato and Guilmon ran out into the hall to find Ryo digimon trying to drag her into the cafe, "Ryo told me to bring you to him so that is what I'm doing, and oh don't bother calling for Renamon I already took care of her."

"Let go of her Cyberdramon," Takato said, "Your partner has changed and doesn't really know right from wrong when it comes to certain things any more."

"Ryo is the same, he hasn't changed," Cyberdramon said, "Move out of my way or I'll destroy you and your partner."

"I don't want to have to do this," Takato said as he motioned for Guilmon to get ready, "But I will stop you if I have too."

"You can try," Cyberdramon said, "But I am the strongest."

"We can try," Takato said as he pulled out a card.

"Stop there," A large digimon said, "No fighting is allowed in these parts of the city. Both Sides must leave at once. Any fighting in a no fighting zone will be counted as a lost."

"I'll see you later," Cyberdramon said securing Rika in his arms.

"Let me go," Rika yelled.

"There are no rules on this," the large digimon said, "I will walk with you to make sure you don't fight."

Takato watch as the large digimon and Cyberdramon walk away. "How can they do that to Rika and get away with it?" He asked as he made a fist.

"Yeah they can't do this and what did Cyberdramon mean that he already took care of Renamon," Guilmon asked.

"I don't know boy, but we can go to her room and see what he meant," Takato said.

"But I thought only Rika could get into her room," Guilmon said confused, "and Renamon with that hand print thing."

"Remember when we went into her room yesterday," Takato said, "She added my hand print to let me in, incase I needed to warn her of something like this."

"Oh," is all Guilmon could think of to say to that.

"I'm not sure if we should follow Cyberdramon and try to rescue Rika from Ryo or go see how Renamon is doing," Takato said confused as to what he should do.

"I think we should go see how Renamon is," Guilmon said, "Rika seems to be ok for the moment, while we have no idea what shape Renamon is in at the moment."

"I guess your right Guilmon, but I don't want Rika to think that we abandoned her either," Takato said.

Just then a Leomon walks from around a corner; they don't think anything of it until they see Jeri walk out from the same corner. Takato surprised to see Jeri with Leomon says, "Jeri is he the same Leomon that Impmon deleted and downloaded in the digital world," he then grimaced at the choice of words he used.

"Alright I guess we'll talk to him later," Jeri said.

"We should talk to him later," Leomon said, 'I have some information that he and the others might find useful,' he thought to himself.

Jeri just watches as Takato and Guilmon run off to where ever they think Renamon might be and then turns around and starts heading for the cafe again.

Back to Takato and Guilmon.

"We should check Rika and Renamon's room first to see if she is in there," Takato said.

"Were we going to check if she isn't in there," Guilmon asked.

Takato sighed, "I'm not sure, but we will keep looking until we find her," he said.

They get to the area where their's and Rika's rooms are to find his door open and the room completely trashed, "What the... how did someone get into our room and trash it the only people who have access at the moment are Henry, Suzy, Rika, and the Digi-destined," Takato said surprised.

"What's going on Takato, who would do this to our room," Guilmon asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure Ryo had something to do with this and all of the digimon that work here have access to all of the rooms," Takato trailed off as he realized how it happened, he then turned around just in time to see the same digimon that followed Cyberdramon attack Guilmon with one of it's attacks.

"What should I do Takato," Guilmon asked.

"You're going to have to attack him back," Takato said.

The digimon that is attacking Guilmon then said, "This is a no fighting area remember."

"If this is a no fighting area then why are you attacking us," Guilmon asked.

"Oh, that rule only applies to the guests and their digimon, but not to those of us who work for the digimon that brought you here," it said.

"That isn't fair, you can attack all you want but if I even try attacking it will count as an automatic lost," Guilmon said as he jumped out of the way of another attack.

"Then if we can't attack I'll just use this card to keep you from attacking us," Takato said, "Digi-modify... Taomon's Talisman of light activate," he shouted out as Taomon's force field surrounded him and Guilmon.

"This can't save you forever," the digimon yelled. "I moment it drop I'm going all out."

"Sure," Takato said as he slip a card out. Takato waited for the moment the shield around them faded away. "Digi-modify...Hyper speed activate," Takato yelled as he slash the card through. Guilmon move the two before the attack could hit them.

The digimon turn from his attack and ran after the two. About halfway across the bridge he smiled. "You think that this will slow me down." He jumped over the gap and continued to run.

Off the bridge, Takato nodded to Guilmon and then his partner release his pyro sphere. Takato watch at the large digimon grab the tilting bridge before it took him into the mist below.

"Hey you," Another worker digimon yelled, "If your going to practice then don't do it near that bridge. Now I need to repair it."

The Host digimon watch this from a TV. "So they won with out fighting. No matter I have many more tricks to get Tai and Takato out of my way. But the fights are about to begin for the day." the digimon stood up and walked away.

Takato and Guilmon just stood there for a few minutes staring at the area where the large chunk of the bridge fell down with the digimon that had attacked them.

"That was close," Takato said.

"Yeah it was, but how are we going to get across to our room now," Guilmon asked.

Takato sighed, "I guess we'll just have to figure out a way without revealing to Tai and the others that we can use digi-modify," he said.

Just then they heard a noise coming from the other side of the bridgeless gap. When they turned around and looked they saw Tai just coming out of his room.

Tai and Agumon looked around, "What the... was someone fighting over here," Tai asked. He then turned to see Takato and Guilmon standing on the other side of the bridge.

Takato saw that Tai was starting to run towards them and realized that he and Agumon couldn't see that half of the bridge was gone.

"Hey Tai, Agumon wait the bridge is out," he yelled, but it was to late for them to stop in time and they went over the edge.

"Shit," Tai shouted, "With all that we have done to keep both worlds safe and this is how it is going to end," he said sadly.

"Crap, we have to help them," Takato said, "But how without revealing the fact that I can use cards to give you different abilities."

"Takato we have to do something now or they will more then likely die," Guilmon said seriously.

Takato and Guilmon ran to the bridge to see Tai hanging from the bridge. He held the bridge with one hand as he held Agumon's tail with the other. "Swing Agumon up and we'll get him," Takato said. Tai nodded and with one swing he sent Agumon flying.

"I'll get him," Guilmon said. The red digimon ran off.

Takato pulled Tai up and onto the bridge. "Sorry about that. Some digimon attacked us and it was the only way to win."

"I guess we need to watch the fight on the TV," Tai said.

"Yeah we should, and I need to see if Renamon is in Rika's room and if she is ok," Takato said.

"What happened to them," Tai asked.

"Ryo had Cyberdramon grab Rika and take her to him," Takato said, "While he was taking Rika to Ryo he told her not to bother calling for Renamon because he had taken care of her."

"Ok, but please tell me that it isn't the same Ryo that Ken had his adventure with and kept him from getting infected with a dark spore," Tai said.

Takato thought about for a moment and then remembers a few episode where it showed Ryo with some of the Digi-destined and how Ken said that if it wasn't for him this person named Ryo would have been the one under the influence of the dark spore and the digimon Kaiser instead of him.

"I think he is the same one, but I'm not sure," Takato said, "Wait a moment I have a picture that all of us took before our most troubling battle," he said and then pulls out a picture from one of his pockets and hands it over to Tai.

Tai looks at the picture and says, "Yeah that's him alright," he thinks, 'I wonder what could have changed him so much.'

Takato then thinks to himself, 'So it seems that Ryo has some sort of ability that allows him to travel between dimensions,' he then says, "Where I come from we have this game called digimon cards and he is one of the best at it and the press started calling him the digimon king because of it."

"I guess fame can change a person then," Tai says.

"I'm going to go see if Renamon is in Rika's room and to make sure she's ok," Takato said.

"Alright, I'm going to turn on the TV in my room and you can come in when you're ready," Tai said, "It looks like most of the stuff in your room is destroyed," he then opened the door to his room and went in leaving it open for the moment.

Takato went over to Rika's room and was about to put his hand on the scanner when he noticed it was practically destroyed, "Great now how am I supposed to get into the room," he said.

Takato looks over towards his room seeing the one for his door is completely destroyed, but then again his door is lying in the middle of the corridor he and Guilmon are standing in. He then leans on the door to think about what he can do to get into Rika's room, only to have the door to suddenly collapse causing him to fall on his back.

From his resting place on the ground he looked up to see Renamon wrapped with metal wires. Takato lowered his hands and pushed himself to his feet. With the help of Tai and Guilmon, Renamon was freed. "I need to save Rika," Renamon said.

"You can't," Guilmon said, "I broke the bridge."

"What!" Renamon yelled.

"We're stuck here until they fix it," Tai said, "The first fight is about to begin." They walk into Tai's room on the screen Henry and Suzy walk out to face each other.

"I have made the rules of this fight a little different," the host digimon said, "Not only do they have to fight each other till the other's digimon is unconscious or reformatted and sent to the store to be purchased, the kind of fight they have is one where they have to do an obstacle course with their digimon while trying to keep the other from completing the course by attacking them," he explained.

"That doesn't make any since," Takato said, "Why would that digimon change the rules of the fight without letting us know what to expect."

"To keep us on our toes I guess," Tai said, "That or he knows more about everyone here then we know about what is going on and is making us fight all out no matter what."

"The fight will now begin," the host said. The arena then changed to what looked like Takato's home when the D-reaper attacked his world, with Henry and Suzy floating above it for the time being.

Tai then shouted, "What the hell is that thing!"

Takato sighed, "That thing is or was the D-reaper, it tried to destroy the digital and real worlds from where I come from," he explained.

"What do you mean I have never heard of anything about that thing attacking any part of the world," Tai said.

"I'll explain later, I think we should continue watching the fight right now," Takato said.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon

Also this story is co-written with Drager

"Remember if you don't try your best then all of you get taken away. Begin!" The red ooze rose from the ground forming wall and tubes the other objects to block their way.

Suzy and Lopmon came to a wall. Lopmon quickly hops up on Suzy and onto the wall. Then she helped pull Suzy up the wall. Henry and Terriermon watch this. "Sorry Henry," Terriermon said, "You're too big for me to help."

"Alright," Henry said throwing Terriermon over the wall. Then took a few steps back and then ran at the wall and push his way over it. He dropped to his feet and grabs his partner. 'I'm sorry Suzy but to keep you safe I need to beat you,' He thought as he came to a long tube.

"Hmm, this looks like it's going to be a tight fit," Henry said as he got ready to crawl through the tube.

"Say for yourself," Terriermon said as he pushed pass Henry and started running to the other end of the tube.

"Terriermon wait up," Henry said, "There's no clue telling what is on the other side of this."

Terriermon looked back and said, "Momentai Henry what could be the worst that happens," he then turns down one of many corners to find nothing more then a dead end, then without warning the wall starts firing energy bursts at him.

Henry hears the sound of something firing and is about to yell for Terriermon, but then sees him come flying out in what looks like a ball and starts bouncing all over the tube like a giant pinball, "I told you not to go running ahead of me and look what happens because you couldn't listen," Henry says trying to keep from laughing.

Henry notices that Terriermon is glaring at him and is saying something that he can't hear because it seems that sound can't escape from whatever the material it is made out of, "Hang on Terriermon I'll try to get you out of that thing when I get out of this tube," Henry said.

Terriermon not wanting to be stuck in the thing any longer does his terrier tornado attack which hits the side causing it to only bounce around even faster then before.

While Henry chases his partner, Suzy leads the way. "This way," Suzy yelled turning down the corner. She ran right into a red wall.

"Suzy," Lopmon said, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Suzy said. Just then her shorts fell down. She pulled them up. "My clothes are bigger."

"You're getting a little smaller," Lopmon said, "Come on lets get back to the race." They turn and ran back to the path to see Henry and Terriermon. The four ran over the open field to the next obstacle. Suzy fell to the ground. She pulledonthe overly large shorts. She pushes herself up and then her shorts. She waddles after the others using her hand to keep her shorts up.

As Henry was running to the other side of the open field he heard Suzy calling out, "Wopmon wait for me," he glanced back to see Suzy looking like she did when she first went to the digital world and thought, 'Hmm I have to be careful or something like that or worse could happen to me.'

"Henry is something wrong," Terriermon asked, "You look a little worried about something."

"I'm not completely sure, I looked back when I heard Suzy calling out to Lopmon for help to see her looking the same as when she first entered the digital world two and a half years ago," Henry said to Terriermon.

"Momentai," Terriermon said, "Suzy will be fine."

"It's not that," Henry explained, "I'm just nervous about what could happen to us if we don't be careful."

As Henry made it to the other side of the open area he noticed a rope. As he grabbed it with one hand to start pulling himself up a trap door opened under his feet, before he could even react the part of the rope he had his hand on snapped sending him plunging into cold water.

"Of course something like this would happen," Henry said, "Terriermon you ok," he yelled only to hear his voice echo in the place he's in. He starts thinking of what could have happened to Terriermon when they fell through the trapdoor, a moment later he feels something land on his head. He grabs what lands on his head to see that it was only Terriermon.

"I thought we got separated buddy good to see you," Henry said only to get no response from Terriermon, "Terriermon this is no time to screw around," he said still getting no answer. He was about to throw Terriermon into the water when he noticed what looks to be a pull string coming out of the side of what he thought was Terriermon. "Great now that digimon has me talking to dolls," Henry said.

"Hey Henry where did you go," Terriermon called from somewhere near.

"Terriermon if you can hear my voice try to follow it to me," Henry yelled out hoping that Terriermon could find him using his voice as the source with all the echoing that happens when they yell.

"I can hear you and I will try to follow your voice," Terriermon responded, "But it will be hard with all the echoes in the area."

"Just try to alright," Henry yelled, "I want to get out of hereASAP because it really stinks in this place."

"No kidding, I'm the one with the sensitive nose," Terriermon responded.

Meanwhile with Suzy and Lopmon.

"Wopmon," Suzy calls out. "Where are you?"

"Here," Lopmon said, "Try to follow my voice."

"Ok," Suzy said. She shod through the water that reach about haft way up her chest. She slowly made her way to Lopmon calls as she held up her shorts. She continued to follow the calls. Then she bumps into wet fur. "Wopmon," She screamed grabbing her partner into a hug.

"Suzy garb onto me and I'll try to lead us out," Lopmon said. Suzy nodded and grab her shorts with her free hand.

Lopmon lead the two for a while until they came to ledge. Lopmon place her paw on the dry floor. "Can you clime up and help me out," Lopmon said. Suzy push out of the pool and then help Lopmon out. "Finally I don't need to swim any more," Lopmon said.

"These clothes are heavy," Suzy said pulling her shorts up. Soon they walk down a dark tunnel. They came to a wall with letters glowing.

"Henry can't I just ride on your head," Terriermon said, "I'm getting tired with all of the swimming I'm having to do."

"No Terriermon," Henry said, "Were already at the ledge, I'll get out of this water and pull you up onto the ledge in a moment."

Henry got up onto the ledge and pulled Terriermon out of the water, as he turned around he noticed Suzy staring at a wall with glowing letters. He walked over to the wall to notice that the letters actually formed a riddle.

"Soaring through the sky

Mighty power at my side

Protecting innocence in my sight

Destroying those who impose my rights

What am I?"

Henry read the riddle out loud and thought, 'Oh great now we have to figure out riddles to get passed this part, what will happen if I answer it wrong though,' he then said, "You have any idea what it is talking about Terriermon."

"Don't look at me," Terriermon said, "You're the brains and I'm the butt wupper."

Meanwhile Suzy was looking over her riddle once more. "Wopmon, what has four legs in the morning, two at noon and three in the evening?"

"I don't know," Lopmon said.

"I heard it somewhere before," Suzy said, "Henry told me a story about a monster that asks many that. I think the answer is man." Suzy watch the door open up. "Come one Wopmon."

Meanwhile Henry read overhis riddle once more. "Soaring through the sky...that means its flying. What does, Mighty power at my side means?"

"Come on Henry just guess," Terriermon said, "What is the worst that can happen."

"With how things are going I have the least bit of a clue as to what can happen," Henry said.

"If you don't say something soon I'll just blurt something out," Terriermon said.

"Will you just give me a moment to figure this riddle out," Henry said.

"Fine, but the longer you take the farther ahead Suzy gets," Terriermon said.

"I understand most of it but I can't seem to figure out what it means by the mighty power at my said part," Henry thought out loud.

While Henry is trying to figure it out he notices some more letters in red appear underneath the rest of the riddle. When he looks at what the red letters say it says he has only twenty-five seconds left to come up with the answer.

'Great it's not even giving me enough time to come up with the answer,' Henry thought, "The answer is Hawk," he said.

Instead of the door opening a beam of light shot out of the door and hit Henry square in the chest and then opened. He started to feel lightheaded and dizzy right after the beam hit him in the chest.

Henry a moment later passed out from the dizziness he was experiencing. Terriermon heard a thump behind him and looked back to see Henry laying on the ground unconscious, he went over to try and wake him up but failed. As he was trying to think of others ways to awaken Henry, he then noticed that Henry's arms were looking a little odd. As he watches he hears a popping sound coming from somewhere which he can't quite pinpoint until he notices Henry's right arm at the shoulder and elbow practically detached under the skin and started moving around as some feathers started to grow on it. As he kept watching the fingers on Henry's hand started moving closer to his elbow and elongating, while the rest of his arm was getting thinner as the bones in it became hollow. The same thing was happening with his other arm at the same time, but with how Henry was lying on the ground no one could see it.

Terriermon then heard more cracking and popping sounds, he turns to look at Henry's face to see it look like even bone was broken, as he watched with a detached fascination he noticed Henry's teeth starting to fuse together and pushed out of his mouth into a black hooked beak, that began to fuse with his nose. Terriermon also noticed that Henry's eyebrows have been replaced with the ridge that most birds have over their eyes. He watched as Henry's ears slowly disappeared into his head leaving nothing more then two holes; while his hair was turning into feathers at the same time.

Terriermon also noticed his chest was pushing out creating the mussels that would allow Henry to use his wings to fly through the air; by this point Henry's shirt was nothing more then shreds. Terriermon then hears a ripping sound and looks at the lower part of Henry's body to see tail feathers starting to come out of the part of the pants that ripped, as he is watching the tail-feathers form on his friends he hears more ripping and popping sounds as Henrys legs at the hip pop out of place and his hip and legs start to rearrange themselves, Terriermon can see that Henry's legs are shrinking from the knees down to form the lower legs of a hawk; by this time almost all of Henry's upper body is covered by brownish-black feathers. Terriermon notices his shoes starting to bulge and ripping at the seams to reveal birdlike feet and becoming yellow with black nails. Terriermon thinks that the transformation that Henry is undergoing is finished, but then he notices him starting to shrink in size by about a foot and a half.

Terriermon watches as what is left of his partner's clothes reform to fit his new body.

Henry recovers and says, "Ouch my aching head," then looked at an open sky before him. He also noticed rings hovering and asks, "How does he think we're going to pass this?"

"Henry you haven't looked at yourself have you," Terriermon said.

Henry looks down. His shirt was reshaped to allow the wings that replaced his arms. He rests on his talons with reshaped shoes on. His shorts now allow his new tail feathers to come out.

"I guess that we need to fly through those rings," Terriermon said.

Henry looked at his partner.

Meanwhile, Suzy open another door. She stares at the wall. "Another dead end, One door left." The two walk to the only unopened door. They open the door and enter another room with doors. "I do like the wab...waber...this maze," Suzy said.

"Let's keep going forward," Lopmon said. Suzy nods and walks to a door. She opens it to see a wall once more and sighs.

Henry stretches out his wings and try's to fly, he manages to get a few feet off the ground before he looses his bearings and slams into the ground face first and cries out, "Youch, that hurt," as he rubs his beak with his left wing.

Terriermon then blurts out, "Awe poor little birdy fall and hurt his beak," sarcastically.

Henry then glares at Terriermon and says "Terriermon," with a slight edge to his voice.

"Momentai," Terriermon said, "It was just a joke," he then gulped because like that Henry's glares were about ten times worse then Rika's.

"This is no time to be joking around here Terriermon," Henry said, "We have to get to the finish line first so I can protect Suzy."

"Sorry," Terriermon said, "I didn't mean to hit a nerve," he then gulped again.

Henry then tried to fly a few more times and said, "How do birds do this, it's hard as hell."

Suzy and Lopmon enter another room. "Not more doors," Suzy said as she drop to her knees. "I can't stand this, Wopmon," Suzy said.

"Calm down," Lopmon said, "I'll find the next door." She walks up to one of the doors. She jumps onto the handle and twist it. Then she kicks off the wall. After landing on the ground she saw a mist. She walks into the mist. "Ouch," She cried, "There's a wall there." She steps out of the mist.

"Wopmon," Suzy said as she got to her feet. She started to run to her partner but her shorts around her ankles force her to the ground. Lopmon ran to her crying partner. After she got to Lopmon got to her feet; she realizes that she was about Suzy's size or a little more.

"Suzy," Lopmon said pulling Suzy's shorts up. "Remember if you quit both you and Henry lose."

"I know Wopmon," Suzy said, "I just want this part to end."

Meanwhile with Henry and Terriermon.

"Birds have been doing this practically forever," Terriermon said, "You have only been a bird for about halfan hour now."

"I already know that Terriermon," Henry said, "It's just that if I don't figure it out Suzy most likely will beat me in this and there's no telling how long she would last against the other people out there before she becomes a digimon herself."

"Huh, Henry there seems to be a perch of some kind over their, that's about four or five feet off the ground," Terriermon said, "Why not try taking off from it?"

"Sure why not," Henry said, "I've tried every other way that I could think of and it hasn't worked," he said with his voice full of frustration.

Henry then started walking over to the perch, when he got there he realized that he would have to try and jump onto it in order to use it. He tried a few times and finally got up on the perch, and then a paper dropped down right in front of him explaining the rules of this particular obstacle course.

The rules read: In order to pass this part of the course you have to fly through the rings while your digimon has to run a separate obstacle on the ground. If miss more than two of the rings you have to start the course all over, also if you and your digimon don't get to the end of this obstacle within three minutes of each other then you will have to repeat the enter course.

"How the hell does he expect us to complete these particular obstacles within three minutes of each other," Henry asked.

"I don't know," Terriermon said, "But if anyone can do this we are the ones," he said trying to raise Henry's spirits.

"I think we can do it too," Henry said, "The thing I'm worried about is what kind of other obstacles he has waiting up there for me and what your supposed to do in yours, and being like this my D-arc is completely useless to me at the moment," he sighed.

A door then opened on the other side of the room that was about Terriermon's size, "Well I guess that is where my course starts at," Terriermon said, he then heard a sound, "Henry move from there now," he said.

"Huh, why what's the problem," Henry asked, he then looked up just in time to see a cage fall on him and the bottom closed shut before he could even react, "Terriermon get me out of this thing," he yelled.

Terriermon just stared at him for a moment and said, "What did you say Henry."

Henry calmed down a little and said, "I said get me out of this thing Terriermon, I can barely move at all."

Terriermon just kept staring because all he could hear was the sounds of an actual hawk coming out of Henry mouth, "Uh, Henry I can't understand you at the moment," he said, "All I can hear coming from you is the sounds that normal hawks make."

Henry was startled when he heard this and just stared at Terriermon.

"Henry I'm going to try and get you out of that cage with my Terrier Tornado attack," Terriermon said, "Nod your head if you understand what could happen if I mess up and you agree to let me use it."

Henry proceeded to nod his head, 'I can still understand him even though he can't understand me at the moment, and I know what the chances of me getting hit if doesn't aim carefully,' he thinks to himself, 'But it is better then being trapped in this cage.'

Terriermon then got ready to use his Terrier Tornado on the top of the cage to free Henry, "Terrier Tornado," he shouted out hitting the top of the cage and taking a few of the feathers on top of Henry's head with it.

"Youch," Henry shouted, "Watch it you could have taken my head off, when we get out of this you I need to teach you how to aim better," he snapped.

"Sorry," Terriermon said, "But you nodded your head when I asked if it was ok if I used it, wait I can understand you again," he said.

"I know that," Henry said, "The cage must have had some sort of device in it that was making it so you couldn't understand me," he said as he turned around and looked Terriermon straight in the eyes.

"Um, Henry," Terriermon said, "You shrunk even more and now your the same size as me."

"Just get going Terriermon," Henry said, "I'll meet you at the end of these obstacles," and then leapt into the air and started flying towards the first ring.

"Henry your flying," Terriermon said surprised, "When did you learn how."

"I'm not sure," Henry said, "Maybe I couldn't before because my body was to large," he said confused, "Now just getting going on your part of the obstacle."

Meanwhile Lopmon opens another door to see a hallway. The two walk down the hall. They came to another door to seat another door with words carved into it. Suzy started to read them. "I jump with great per...persist..."

"I'll take it," Lopmon said.

I jump with great precision when I land; it makes ME gO "Wow"

"What is it, Wopmon?" Suzy asked.

"The last line the M, E, O, and W are uppercase."

"That spells meow," Suzy said, "the sounda cat makes."

A beam came from the wall to Suzy. She drops to her knees as tail slips past the baggy clothes. She shrunk as her hands and feet reshape into paws. Her ears become pointy as they moved to the top of her head. She hid her morphing face. Lastly her clothes shrunk down.

"Suzy," Lopmon said, "Are you alright?" She looks at a small hole in the wall that the kitten that Suzy is now can squeeze through.

"I'm fine," Suzy said. She got to her feet. Then she tried towalk, but her still baggy clothes force her to the ground.

Lopmon picks up her partner. "I guesswe need to get the clothes off you, and you can get through that hole."

Suzy pushes her way through the hole. He ears press against her body. When she got out she found herself in a large yard. She turned to see a huge bull dog growling at her. Suzy screamed and ran away.

MeanwhileHenry flew up to the first ring, as he was getting ready to fly through it he noticed another message that read: Be wary of the things that are least expected or you can loose yourself to your own mind. Reading this confused Henry as to what it could mean. He looks around from where he is to see that the rings he is supposed to fly ends up going over more than half of the audience watching what him and Suzy have to do in order to get through this obstacle course that their host set up for them.

"Great, just great I have to fly over about 2/3rds of the audience," Henry muttered, "So they can see what I have become." He then thinks to himself, 'I could purposely let one go on Ryo if it weren't for these clothes that I still have on.'

In the meanwhile Terriermon has gone through the door that had opened for and found on the other side is an Olympic sized swimming pool that he has to swim through in order to get to the next part of the course and thinks, 'This can't be too bad other than the part that I'm not to well for swimming,' and then as he is about to jump in he notices for about a second there what looks like electricity going through the water.

Terriermon then blurts out, "How the hell am I supposed to get through this without getting deleted." He then sat down to think as to how he could through the water with out getting electrocuted, as Terriermon was thinking he kept an eye on the water and noticed that the electricity went through it about every three minutes. Terriermon was about to look around for a way to get past the water when he noticed a fish jump out of the water and dive back in, he decided to wait for the next voltage of energy to go through the water while watching the fish that he just saw jumping out of the water. When electricity came he noticed that the fish didn't seem to notice it at all.

Terriermon while waiting to see if his assumptions are correct hears Henry's from over head saying, "Hey is poor little Terriermon afraid of getting a little wet."

Terriermon looks up to see Henry using the thermal he's to circle over Terriermon while still in front of the rings he has to fly through, "At least the part of the course you have you don't have a chance of getting electrocuted," he blurted out.

Right after Terriermon said that Henry noticed that only the surface of the water become electrified for about thirty seconds or so, "Hey Terriermon just dive in while it's not having energy running through it and try to only come up for air right after the electricity stops," he said lazily.

Before Terriermon could respond to Henry, he flew off and started his part of the course he has to do. Terriermon then jumped into the water and noticed that he could see perfectly fine under it and saw a bunch of rings moving around that he realized he has to swim through.

Meanwhile as Henry flew through the first ring he thought he heard what sounded like a buzzer going off for a moment there, as he got closer to the second ring and was about to fly through it he noticed it starting to move around all over the place making it harder for him to fly through it and also noticed that almost all of the other rings he could see were doing similar things also.

"It doesn't surprise me that they are doing this," Henry says, "I figured that this wouldn't be as easy as it looked."

Suzy scream as the dog got closer. She ran to a fence. She squeezed under the fence. After, she drops to her the ground. She notices a note nearby so she crawls over to it to read it. "So, all I need to do is to find the key and unlock the door. No problem," Suzy said.

She started to walk across the yard she's now in. Thanks to a sliding door open she was able to get into the house. "Where were you Fluffy," A huge woman said running up to her. Suzy try to run but the woman was too quick.

"Stop," Suzy yelled as she was in the woman's crushing hug.

"My poor baby," the woman yelled, "Mommy was looking everywhere for you. It's time for your bath."

Henry was about half way through the course of rings when he heard a sound, when he looked behind him he saw what looked like some sort of rocket-like projectile coming towards him. "Awe crap this isn't good," he squawks out startled.

Henry started flying at a faster pace, but not to fast to where he would miss any rings. Even with doing this the thing was still gaining on him slowly but surely, 'How am I going to get out of this one,' he thinks to himself.

As the thing is getting closer he then thinks, 'Maybe I can loose it if I go into a dive bomb,' but when he looks down he realizes he is over the audience where most of his friends are sitting except Takato. 'Shit if I do that then a lot of people are going to get hurt if not killed,' he realizes.

He glances back to see that the rocket is at most a hundred and fifty feet from him and still gaining on him, 'What can I do,' Henry thinks to himself, 'If I go down it will hurt and or kill a lot of people including my friends, but I don't think of something I'm a goner.' He then sees that for the next ring he will have to practically fly straight up at a ninety degree angel in order to get through it with out slowing down, but he realizes that would be impossible for him and starts to slow a little while trying to gain some more height.

As Henry is trying to gain more height in order to get through the ring he comes to a point where he is looking straight at the rocket and sees the nose starting to open for some reason, by this time it is only about ninety feet away and getting closer. 'Why the hell is the nose opening,' he thinks to himself, 'Now I'm confused, is it going to explode or what is it going to do.'

As the rocket gets with in forty feet of him it fires some sort of net, at first Henry doesn't notice, but then he glances back just to see the net coming out of the thing only a few inches away from him, before he could even react he gets tangled up in the net. The rocket still having part of the net attached to it, passes over Henry and starts pulling him along through the last of the rings besides the one that he was trying to go through. He would try to cut through the net with his beak, but when the rocket started pulling him part of the net wrapped around his beak making it to where he couldn't open it.

After what seemed like forever to Henry the part of the net that the rocket was using to pull him along detached and he fell about five feet before something caught it and let him down slowly to the ground. The net never became looser, but with the way it had wrapped around him he still had use of his feet at least. Henry finally got a good look at the net that was wrapped around his body and realized that even if he had use of his beak he wouldn't have been able to break it because it was made of mainly metal.

Suzy screamed as she struggled to get free from the woman. She tries to squirm but the woman has her in too strong of a grip. Then she tilts her head back. She then opened her mouth hoping a part of the woman's would flesh enter it. The woman smiled at Suzy and said, "Is my Baby smiling at me?"

"No," Suzy yelled, "I want to bite you. Now stay still."

"Now your singing," the woman cheered.

Suzy watch as claws came from her paws. She smiled before she ran her nails over the woman arms. Suzy watch the ceiling as she fell. Acting on its own her body flipped itself. "You scratched mommy," the woman yelled.

"You're not my mommy," Suzy yelled as she ran away, "If I get out of here, I'll never squeeze another animal again."

Terriermon started swimming through the rings that were under the water in the Olympic sized pool where his part of the obstacle course started. He looked up for a moment to see the electricity go through the surface of the water, 'Good at least if I stay under the water I won't get electrocuted,' he thought to himself.

As he was going through one of the rings the same fish he saw jump out of the water started biting one of his ears, 'Ouch, what the hell is that thing biting me for,' Terriermon thought. While he is trying to get the fish off of his ear he notices a part of the wall starting to open, he doesn't pay too much attention to it until he sees around five more fish that look the same as the one biting his come swimming out of there.

He's trying to figure out what they are then he remembers a while back that Henry was doing a report on them and he had been looking over his shoulder at the book that he was reading. Terriermon then remembers Henry telling him that they were called something like piranhas and that they're usually scavenger's but every now and then go after living prey. 'Shit, this isn't good,' he thought, 'I have to get out of here now,' he then starts trying to swim faster then before but isn't having much luck with how his body is built.

"Ouch, it just ripped a chunk out of my ear," Terriermon yells in pain and forgetting that he's under water. He then has to swim to the surface to take a breath of air because he let it out when he yelled.

When he comes to the surface for a moment to take a gulp of air he realizes he is about three-fourths of to the other side of the pool. 'At least I'm going fast,' he thinks to himself as he dives back under water just in time to miss being electrocuted, 'Crap that was close, I have to be careful,' and then feels another chunk of flesh ripped from his leg this time.

A couple minutes later and a few bites he makes to the other side of the pool, but he has to wait for the electricity to stop flowing so he can grab onto the latter and pull himself out of the piranha infested pool. As soon as the electricity stopped he pushed up and grabbed onto the metal bars of the latter and pulled himself out, only to find himself in the back yard of some house and the pool has changed into a pond with all kinds of fish. He realized that there was still some wait on one of his ears and found one of the piranha's still attached to it, he tried pulling it off with out ripping more of his ear off, but couldn't to get it off that way so Terriermon had to yank it off causing another chunk to be ripped out of his ear.

Terriermon started looking around the yard he's in, when he heard a door open and two Doberman's came running out of it and started to come in his general direction, "Awe crap," he said, "They probably think I'm a new chew toy," and then started running for the hole in the gate he noticed. As he got closer to the hole the head of another dog came through and started barking like crazy at him.

Meanwhile Suzy ran into the small area between the couch and wall. As she walked down the area, she started to look for the key or a new place to hide. Then she came to a crack in the wall. She forced her way into the crack. In the darkness, she saw a golden glimmer. She came closer to it but then the glimmer moved away. Every time she got closer to it kept moving back until she saw that it was a key strapped to a rat. The rat quickly turned and started to run away. "Come back her," Suzy yelled.

She moved as fast as she could with the outside of the wall on her sides. She watched the rat jump from the wall. Suzy use the same crack to enter the dinning room. "There's my baby."

Suzy turn away and started to move as fast as she could. "Must live," Suzy muttered, "Then get the key." She turned the corner and ran down the hall. She moved between a door. There she saw a large bed with blanket draped over it, she scurried under the bed.

Terriermon turned in another direction trying to find a place to hide or escape from the dogs that are after him. He then thought, 'Why don't I just use one of my attacks to scare the dogs, then I can take my time and look for a way out of this yard,' he turns his head to see that the two dogs that were chasing him are now preoccupied with the dog that is sticking its head through the hole in the fence. "At least their not chasing me anymore," he mutters to himself.

Terriermon starts to look for a way out and finds what looks like a window near the bottom of the house that is open just enough to where he can squeeze through, 'Its going to be a tight fit,' he thinks to himself, 'but at least I'll get away those dogs.' He then proceeds to go into the house through the window; after he lowered himself as close to ground as he and dropped he took a look around to find himself in a maze of mirrors. As Terriermon starts to walk through the maze, he notices that instead of showing his reflection its showing what has happened to him and Henry in the past. As he is walking past one of the mirrors it shows when Leomon got deleted by Beelzemon and Takato lost it and summoned Megidramon.

Terriermon even though he's seen Megidramon before is scared out of his mind even though it is just an image from the past. Least that is what he thinks until one of Beelzemon's bullets came flying out of the mirror and nearly hits him square in the chest, "What the hell, I thought it was only a recording of the past," he yells out surprised and starts backing away. While he's backing up he ends up bumping into one of the other mirrors, instead of stopping it sucks him into it and he finds himself in his Megagargomon form in the process of fighting the d-reaper, 'How did I get here,' he thinks to himself and then realizes that he is reliving one of the most important battles in his life.

"Hey Terriermon is something wrong," Terriermon heard a younger Henry ask, "You seem to be acting weird all of a sudden."

"No I'm fine, just had a feeling of Deja-vu for a moment their," he then heard himself answering, but he realized he wasn't the one that answered, but the one that exists in this reflection. 'This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder,' he thinks to himself. He realizes after a while he is more like passenger on train then the one who is driving, he ends up just watching the fighting from going on and haves to wait till it ends. As he's thinking he realizes that when he was fighting this battle all those years ago that he actually got a feeling of Deja-vu, and he watches the battle going on he notices a few key differences then when he fought it.

When the fight finally ends he finds himself back in the room with all the mirrors and wonders if he just remembers it wrong or if something was different in the part where he relived it, but wasn't able to do anything. After a while he comes to a dead end in the mirrors, "What this maze can't be all closed off," he says confused, as he looks through the mirror he notices Henry on the other side all tied up in what looks like metal netting of some kind. Terriermon looks at what he sees in the mirror not knowing if it is actually happening or a trap of some kind that has been set for him, 'I know that Henry has been changed into a bird,' he thinks to himself, 'but is that actually him or just a false image set up by our host.' He looks around at the other mirrors to see up to the point where Henry had started on his part of the obstacle course.

"I don't think I have a choice," Terriermon says, "This was the only path and I can't get out of here the way I came so I have to take the chance that its a trap," he then walks up to the mirror and starts to walk through it. He then finds himself surrounded by nothing but blackness, 'Great it must have been a trap,' he thinks and then a moment later finds himself laying flat on his face, when he gets up he see in front of him what he saw in the mirror a few minutes ago except Henry's now has a hood over his eyes and beak.

Moments earlier Henry for the last few minutes Henry has been trying to get out of the net he is tangled in, 'There has to be a way to get myself out of this thing,' he thinks to himself and then hears movement; he looks around to hopefully to find Terriermon. He doesn't see anything except some kind of machinery coming his way, he's getting ready to run when the thing just stops about five to ten feet from him. He starts to think its nothing to be concerned about; until a mechanical arm comes out that grabs him and holds him in place, 'What the hell does this thing want with me,' Henry thinks to himself, 'Maybe if I'm lucky it will get me out of this net that I'm tangled,' he then watches wary as another mechanical arm starts moving towards him while holding something.

As the arm gets closer he realizes it is a hood that hunters usually put over their birds eyes to keep it calm until they are ready to use it to hunt, but Henry notices that it looks a little different and that's when he realizes that the way it is designed it will also cover the top part and the sides of his beak to the point where no one will even notice the metal netting tangled around it. He starts struggling to get out of the grip of the mechanical arm holding, but all he can really do is move his head which doesn't help any, as the arm starts to put it over his head he notices that it has to air holes right where his nostrils are now. As the hand finishes putting over his eyes and beak he realizes that it is loose enough that he could shake it off when the arm lets him go, until he hears a snapping sound of something securing it to his head.

After a while of dead silent, Suzy crawl from under the bed. "Now I need to find the mouse and the key." She started to run off. "Mouse like cheese time to got to the kitchen."

Terriermon walks towards Henry and ask, "Henry you ok," and gets no response except for his head turning in his direction. "Hey you don't have to give me the silent treatment," he says, "You could at least say yes or no." He continues to walk towards Henry wondering why his friend isn't answering his questions at all, 'I wonder if Henry is upset at me for some reason or another,' he thinks to himself. Terriermon then gets right next to Henry and starts trying to pull the net off of him, he thought about trying to use his bunny pellets attack but realizes that if he did he would more then likely hurt Henry, 'Damn what can I do, if I use any of my attacks I could seriously hurt Henry,' he thinks, 'But what else can I use to get him out of this, and what is the deal with this hood.' Terriermon then proceeds to look at his surroundings to see if there is anything to use to cut or break the net holding Henry.

'Hey, where did Terriermon go,' Henry thinks to himself, 'He was just here a moment ago, I hope he's still here it's kind of nerve racking not being able to see or talk,' he then starts struggling to get out of the net again. He then hears a sigh right next to him and calms down a little.

'Great looks like I have no choice but to use my bunny pellets on the netting,' Terriermon thinks and then says, "Henry, I um can't seem to find anything that can cut the net that is holding you," Terriermon says, "So I'm going to have to use my Bunny pellets on it to try and free you."

Henry hearing this is scared out of his mind and starts struggling to get out of the net even more then before, only causing him to get tangled even worse in it and pulling one of his wings into an extremely painful position. Which causes him to stop struggling completely, 'Ow, ow, ow, my arm hurts like hell,' he thinks, 'Why did I panic like that, now that I think about it I haven't been acting like my self since I was changed, will this happen when I become a digimon.'

"Henry calm down before you breaks one of your wings or something else," Terriermon says worried for Henry's safety, "I'm going to try using my attack now to get you out of the net." Terriermon then proceeded to use his attack, "Bunny pellets," aiming them all at one spot, only to have seventy-five percent of them to get thrown right back in his face. "Ouch, that didn't work as planned," he complained, "Looks like it's made to withstand stuff like that." As he is trying to think of another way to do it he notices that the part of the net he hit with his attack has been cut about half way through, so he tries again and this time his attack cuts the rest of the way through the net and all of it except the part wrapped around his beak becomes a lot looser and Terriermon helps get it off Henry.

Meanwhile Suzy was walking into the kitchen. The fridge was closed; she steps into the room only to have her paws slip making her head in the She push herself up only to have her hit the floor. She tried once more but this time her nails came out. With her claw digging into the tile she searched for the mouse. By luck, she found the key still one the mouse.

Slowly Suzy moved here way to the mouse. Her nails click on the tile as she moved to her prey. The mouse turned to her. Before Suzy could react the mouse was off. "What was he drinking?" Suzy asked. She licked the white liquid. "Yummy," she screamed before she start to take as much in as she could.

Terriermon then proceeded to help Henry out of the net, "Henry, how did you get tangled in this net," he asked but received no answer, "I guess your to embarrassed to answer or your just giving me the silent treatment."

'If it weren't for the net that still tightly tangled around my beak I would yell right in his ear,' Henry thought, 'At the moment he doesn't seem to be thinking to much, maybe it's just the stress of the battle.' Henry then feels the net come off of his wing that got stuck in a very painful position earlier, the moment he moves it the pain that he was feeling before seemed like nothing compared to the pain that just shot through it. Henry entire body tensed, 'Fucking shit, it hurts like hell,' he thought, he would have screamed it out loud but couldn't, 'I must have broken it when I was struggling and got it pulled it in that position it was in.'

Terriermon feels Henry tense up the moment his wings are free enough to be moved, the one that he is looking at looks just fine but when he gets into a position to see the other one he grimaces, "Shit what happened to your wing Henry," Terriermon asked, "It looks like someone grabbed it and twisted it in three different directions at the same time." Terriermon then thinks to himself, 'I hope when Henry changes back to human that it heals immediately or he won't be able to use it for a long time.' He then finished pulling the net off of Henry and then started looking at the hood to figure out how to get it off; as he is looking at it he doesn't see any kind of zipper or anything that he can loosen to get it off of Henry.

"How the hell did they get this thing on you," Terriermon said, "I don't see any kind of straps or anything that will loosen it."

'What does he mean that he can't find anything to loosen it,' Henry thought, 'I felt them snap something on the back of it,' he then realizes that it feels completely sealed on the back of his head, instead of it feeling like there was a gap in it when it was finished being put on. 'Great some how while I was trying to get my self out of the rope the hood completely sealed itself making it harder for anyone to take it off,' he thinks to himself.

"I'm going to see if I can pull it off," Terriermon said, "If I can you won't have to worry about me using a attack on it to get it off of you." He then proceeds to try to pull it off of Henry; he's able to get a fraction of the way off before the part he has a hold on rips off causing to fall on his back. He gets back up to see if the missing piece loosened it any, only to see it starting to replace the part he ripped off. "This going to be harder then I thought," Terriermon says, "It seems to be replacing the part that got ripped off when I fell," he then thinks, 'What is that thing made out of it shouldn't be able to do that,' he then grabs the two parts that are trying to become one again and starts pulling them, causing a rip to slowly appear on the it as he pulls.

After what seems like forever Henry can actually see again, even though the hood isn't completely off, 'At least I can see again,' Henry thinks, 'But it hurts my eyes after not being able to see for however long it was,' he then notices a door in front of them. He watches as the rest of the hood is slowly pulled apart, but becomes really annoyed when he sees it completely separate from the part that is still covering his beak. He starts shaking his head to get it off but it doesn't seem to be budging at all, 'Why won't this thing come off,' Henry thinks, 'It's not attached to anything anymore, so it doesn't make any since,' he then notices that it has a snap thing on it holding it on by the side.

Terriermon walks over to one side of Henry, "Huh, that snap thing wasn't their before," he says, "But then again the opening was on the bottom where I wouldn't have really been able to see it a few minute ago." Terriermon then proceeded to unsnap it and the noticed then netting on Henry's beak and realized that is why he hasn't been talking, "Don't I feel stupid," he said, "I thought you where mad at me," as he starts trying to get the netting off but isn't having much luck because it some how got knotted.

Suzy walk from the bowl that was filled with milk. "My tummy hurt," She said as she stumbles. There saw the mouse. It was in the corner smelling the cabernet. Suzy slowly moved to the mouse. She came as close as she could. Then she lowered her body. She leaps at the mouse.

The Mouse squirm and soon it drop to the ground and ran off. Suzy smiled as the key hang in her mouth. She turned to find her way to the door.

Henry turning his head slightly took a look at his injured wing and grimaced, 'No wonder it hurts like hell,' he thought to himself.

Henry, keep still so I can get this off your beak," Terriermon said, "its already hard enough for me with out you moving around," he complained. He finally managed to get it untangled and was able to pull it off of Henry's beak.

"Hey Terriermon," Henry said, "Where have you been," he asked, "I mean before you showed up a few minutes ago." He then started walking towards the door he noticed when Terriermon pulled the part of the hood off that was covering his eyes, causing jolts' of pain to go through his wing. "Hey you coming or not Terriermon," Henry asked, "I noticed a door over hear when you pulled that off my head," he said gesturing towards what was left of the hood.

"Ok, I'm coming," Terriermon said, "Just give me a moment," he then started walking towards Henry. "Hey Henry where did your digivice go," he said when he noticed it missing.

"What do you mean I have it right here," Henry said and noticed it missing when he looked at the pocket it was in earlier, "What the hell I had it in this pocket before I got hit by that beam that did this to me," he then realized that he didn't bother checking to see if it had fallen out of his pocket after the beam hit him or when he got dragged along by the rocket. 'Great it's probably back at the place where I got changed, or it fell out off my pocket when I got tangled up in that net over there,' Henry thought to himself. He continues walking towards the door, when he gets there he notices writing on the door that reads:

"I have a fur coat that I cannot remove

I walk on four legs or two

I speak as fluently as any human can

I can fly like no other can

Unless you saw it with your own eyes you wouldn't believe that it's almost impossible for me to die

What am I?"

Henry also sees more words near the bottom the door that says, 'on the other side of this door resides the finish line if your or an obstacle then the main finish line if your wrong.' He then thinks, 'If I answer this right then I win, but if I don't I have to go through another obstacle course to get to the finish line.'

"I wonder what it could mean," Terriermon says, "But I'm no good at things like this, you're the genius Henry," he says as he looks over at Henry.

Suzy proudly move to her way to the door the key hanging from her mouth. She came to the sliding door she entered from. She smiled as she ran to it he shoulder caught the leg of a small table. She started to spin. She pawed at the tiles hoping to stop. When she did a power drifted around her. "Look at the pretty colors," Suzy said as she stumble.

Henry looks over at Terriermon, "No one ever said you were very smart," he says and grins to himself.

"I never said, hey that's just wrong Henry," Terriermon replies to Henry's commit.

"So you can dish it out but it seems you can't take it though," Henry says to Terriermon, "If it weren't for the bottom two-thirds of it I would be able to figure it out easily, but I'm not sure what it means by 'Unless you saw it with your own eyes you wouldn't believe that it's almost impossible for me to die'." 'Why is it I'm getting hard riddles that are practically impossible to solve and Suzy got that really easy one earlier,' he thinks to himself.

"Hey Henry what's taking you so long to come up with the answer," Terriermon asks him, "I thought you were good at this kind of thing."

"Will you just give me some time to think," Henry snaps at Terriermon, "Usually I am, but the ones I have been getting today are ones that I have never seen before," he then thinks to himself, 'The only thing I can think of at the moment is that it might be a gryphon or a sphinx, but as far as I know a gryphon can't speak and neither of them can stand on two legs as far as I know from what is said about them.'

"Henry I think you should hurry," Terriermon says, "The door is starting to glow and is acting kind of strange," while pointing at the door that has the riddle on it.

Henry then looks over at the door to see it glowing and shimmering in and out of existence, every time it fades out of existence he can see what looks like a course or finish beyond where it was. "Ok, what the hell is going on," Henry asks, "The other door didn't do this," the door then stops glowing and seems normal again. "That was a bit strange, I wonder what it could mean," he thinks out loud.

"I think you should say something Henry," Terriermon says, "Before it starts acting weird again, or zaps you and turns you into who knows what."

"Fine then," Henry says, "If I'm right the answer is Gryphon," the door then slowly starts to open, but right before the door finishes opening a beam of light comes out of the door and hits Henry right in the chest sending him flying back about 5 yards. "Sheesh, that one packed a wallop," Henry said, "At least I landed on my back and not on my broken wing."

"Henry," Terriermon yelled, "are you ok," he asked worried for Henry.

"Yeah I'm fine," Henry said, "I wonder why the door did that, the last one when it sent the beam of light didn't send me flying or have any force to it," he then started feeling strange and slightly dizzy at the same time. 'Great the dizziness is coming back,' he thought as the room started to look like it was shaking, 'but at least it isn't as bad as last time.' Henry then looked at his chest where the beam hit and noticed that his shirt has a whole in it and his chest has a circular burn mark on it.

"Ouch that burn looks painful," Terriermon says, "Huh, Henry you're getting bigger," he says surprised, and then both of them heard ripping sounds as Henry's clothes slowly started to become too small for his body.

"I am," Henry asked, "at least it isn't causing my wing any pain," he then notices that his legs are starting to feel kind of like putty. Henry looks at Terriermon to see him staring at his legs, he glances down at his legs to see the feathers falling off and his feet are starting to look more like that of a lions back paws. As he's looking he realizes that a part of him is actually enjoying what's happening to him, while the scientific part of his mind finds it fascinating and disturbing at the same time. 'This weird, it actually feels comforting while also disturbing simultaneously,' he thinks to himself and then without any indication both his legs start itching like hell and not having any hands to scratch them with is starting to drive him crazy.

"Hey Henry you ok," Terriermon asks, "Because you started fidgeting like crazy."

"Wouldn't you be fidgeting like crazy if your legs itched like hell and you couldn't scratch them," Henry snapped at Terriermon and then grimaced at the way he came off, "Sorry Terriermon about snapping at you but my legs are itching like hell at the moment." He then turns his head to look at his back, because he started to feel a tingling sensation and notices a whip like tail replacing the bird tail he has for most of the obstacle course. When he looks at his legs he notices that they are more lion like and that his clawed bird feet have been completely changed to that of a lions and the fur from his ankle down has finished growing, while above that it's looks like it is nowhere near being finished at the moment. He then feels a stabbing pain as his broken wing as well as the other one starts to move around and shrink and become almost exactly like his back legs and feet were before they started changing, but instead are shaped more like human hands then a birds clawed feet. Henry then starts to feel a twitching on his back while most of the feathers on his upper body starts to change to the color of the fur on his lower body and becoming so fine that from far away you would think that his entire body was covered by nothing more then fur, he turns his head around to look at the area of his back where he feels to see two almost nonexistence wings grow out of his back, 'Those won't even hold up a humming bird,' he starts thinking and then the wings grow to about his body length each with in a minute, 'Wow I guess I started complaining too soon,' and then noticed the itching had mostly stopped and when he turned towards Terriermon backed away terrified.

Terriermon then said to Henry shock and surprise, "Henry I know you're probably hungry after that but please don't eat me."

"What are you talking about Terriermon," Henry said, "I would never eat my friends let alone my digimon partner," totally mystified by why Terriermon would say something like that.

Terriermon then all of a sudden broke out laughing, "Jeez Henry I thought you of anyone would have realized I was only joking," his laughter suddenly stopped with out warning.

"Hey Terriermon you ok," Henry asked, "and that little joke you just played wasn't funny."

"Henry your digivice," Terriermon said, "most of the feathers that fell on the ground just became it."

"I guess that explains where it went," Henry said, "at least I didn't drop it like I thought I did, bring it to me will you," he then turned towards the open door and just stared at the obstacle course that he has to do, 'How the hell am I supposed to do some parts of it as far as I can tell I won't be able to get under or through some of the stuff with how big I am.'

"Hey Henry, earth to Henry," Terriermon said, "I have your digivice do you want it or not," he asked as he was waving it in front of Henry's face.

"Huh, sorry I was wondering how I'm supposed to some of the obstacles that it expects me to be able to do," Henry says as he takes his digivice from Terriermon and it feels kind of flimsy in his hand/claw and notices a cloth cuff on his wrist that has the same color his shirt is, when he looks over where the rags of what's left of his clothes to be, he notices that they are gone. 'Where did they go,' he thinks to himself, 'they should still be there,' Henry then looks at himself and notices that around his arms and legs are what looks a lot like wrist bands and a belt holding his digimon cards around waist with a spot to put his digivice in, he can also feel what seems to be some sort of collar around his neck. Henry then pulled his cards out and searched through them until he found the one he was looking for, "Digi-modify, regeneration activate," he yelled out as he swiped the card through his digivice, healing all of the injuries that Terriermon had sustained earlier.

"Thanks Henry," Terriermon said, "that feels much better," he then sighed in relief.

"No problem little buddy," Henry says, "To bad I can't use it on myself to heal my arm," he says as he tries to move it and his left arm screams in pain. Henry then starts heading over towards the door that leads to the obstacle course and thinks out loud, "Most of these would usually be easy for me, if it weren't for one I'm not used to this body yet and two I'm unable to use my left arm," he then sighs in a defeated tone.

"Henry don't tell me your giving up," Terriermon asks, "if you do then both you and Suzy lose and that maniac of a digimon will take us all away," he then looks at his Tamer and friend.

"No, I'm not giving up," Henry said, "I'm just trying to figure out how I'm going to get through this course," he then glances around at the course again and realizes that it looks just like the one he's seen in the American army commercial on foreign channels and tapes he got from a friend in the USA, he starts walking/limping forward again and ends up stepping on a part of the floor with right arm that sinks about a foot and then closes around his right foreleg/arm and then he sees what looks like a strange weapon attached to a mechanical arm coming towards him, 'Just great, my left arm is broken and right arm is now stuck in the floor and I have a coming towards me,' he thinks to himself while trying to get his right arm free from the contraption it's stuck in. When the thing is practically next to him, he sees it starting to glow a strange color and starts trying even harder to get his arm out of the contraption and also closes his because the glow from the thing is getting to point where it's hurting his eyes no matter where he's looking. Henry then here's a clicking sound right before he feels like he's getting shocked with a couple thousand volts of electricity, that seems to be entering his body through his left arm and he also can here someone screaming, at first he thinks it's Terriermon but realizes that he's actually the one who's screaming from the pain of being electrocuted and of the stabbing pain going through his left arm. When it finally stops the thing releases his right hand/claw and he collapses and mutters, "Ouch," before passing out.

Terriermon who has been trying to destroy thing that was electrocuting Henry, notices it has stopped and looks over at him to see him lying on his side unconscious but still breathing, he runs of to Henry, "Henry please get," he says while trying wake him up by shaking him, "if you die who's going to protect your sister Suzy." He then turns his head and notices that Henry's left foreleg/arm looks like it's been completely healed, 'Huh, why would it heal his arm if it was trying to kill him,' Terriermon thinks to himself confused, and also notices that Henry doesn't seem to be hurt in any other way except for the large bump on his head from when he collapsed and hit the floor.

After a few minutes Henry starts to stir and mumbles, "Did anyone get the license number of the airplane that hit me."

"Henry your alright," Terriermon yelled, "I thought you were going to die from the shock that thing gave you," he then tries to hug him around the neck the best he can.

Henry lifts his head and stairs at Terriermon for a few minutes before trying to get up, "You can let go of me now you," he says and then takes a look at the rest of his body and sees he's fine, as he is looking he notices smoke coming from the spot where his digimon cards are being held. He pulls them out of the holder carefully and when he starts to try going them to see if any of them are fine, all of them crumble into nothing but ash, "This fucking sucks I had a couple of one of a kind cards in that deck," Henry says really pissed off.

"Henry calm down," Terriermon says, "you can buy more cards later when we earn some of the digi-chips."

"I know," Henry says, "but five of those cards where one of a kind and I can't get them back ever," he says really disappointed about losing some of his best cards. He then goes through the obstacle course, making it look easier then it actually is for most people.

"Hey Henry wait for me," Terriermon calls out, "you know that I'm not as fast as you."

As Henry gets to the point where he is about ten yards from the finish and is turning towards it he notices out of the corner of his eye a door opening about twenty yards away from him, when he turns his head to look he notices Lopmon running with a kitten by her side the same way he is. He turns his head back around to see something out of ordinary on track two and a half meters in front of him and jumps over it when he gets close to it and ends up getting frozen in midair long enough for Suzy and Lopmon to catch up most of the way to him and notices, 'Huh, how the hell did they get this close so fast,' not knowing that he and Terriermon where frozen for a few minutes. As they are both closing in on the finish line Lopmon ends up tripping on Suzy and causes them to get tangled up in a ball and can only watch helplessly as Henry and Terriermon crosses the finish line.

"The winner is Henry," The host digimon yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lopmon please get up," Suzy said.

"Sorry," Lopmon said getting up off her former partner, and then she helps her up. "Suzy are you a Gatomon?"

"Since she was a feline I changed her into a feline digimon," the host digimon said, "Also I over look the day it takes for the transformation."

"You leave her alone," Henry yelled, "I'll take her."

"You can," the host said, "If you wondering why you're not human I never said I would change you back. Now Leave the Arena for the next challenge."

"What do you mean you won't change me back," Henry yelled, "I won so you should at least change me back," he said as he started walking towards the host digimon.

"If you don't leave now," the Host said, "I'll send all of you away from here as was the deal if either of you had given up," he then grins evilly.

"We will find some way to stop you," Henry mumbled under his breath, "And return everyone back to normal."

"Go ahead and try," the host said, "But I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you," he then started laughing.

The four startedwalking silently to their place. Suzy entered and made her way to her room. There she found a small bunk bed clearly made for Lopmon and Terriermon. She also saw a cat bed with her name on it. "Henry," Suzy said entering the main room, "Can I rest near you," she asked.

Henry turns to his sister Suzy and is about to respond, and then collapses with out any warning.

"Henry," Suzy yelled in surprise.

"Hey Suzy what's...," Terriermon started to say and sees Henry layingon his side, "What happened to Henry," he asked Suzy.

"I d-don't know," Suzy said as she was trying to hold her tears back, "I asked him a question and as he was about to answer, then I saw his eyes roll up in his head and he collapsed," she finished saying and then started to cry.

Terriermon then walked over to Henry and took a look at him, "I can see that he's breathing," Terriermon says, "Maybe he just passed out from all that he's been through today."

On the other side of the palace, Tai heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it," he told Takato and the two digimon. Tai open the door to see a digimon. "Can I help you?"

"I just want to tell that the bridge is fixed," the digimon said.

"I need to get to Rika," Takato yelled as he past Tai.

As they ran, Rika came to them. Her arms crossed as she stared at the two. Guilmon hid behind Takato. "And where were you?" she asked.

"We got into a fight and the bridge broke," Takato said.

Rika balled her fist and said, "The next time you leave me with him I'll make you need the goggles to keep your eyes from dropping to the ground."

"When I couldn't help you we ran to help Renamon," Takato said.

"I'll forgive you," Rika said, "Do you know why I'm forgiving you?" Takato move his head slowly to answer no. "I need a friend."

"What happened to you when Ryo had you," Takato asked.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Rika said, "But at least he and Cyberdramon won't be bothering anyone for awhile."

"What do you mean," Takato asked.

"I said I don't want to talk about it," Rika said while glaring at him.

"Sorry I wasn't there for you Rika," Renamon said, "But I sure would have loved to beat Ryo and his digimon partner to a pulp."

"No need to be," Rika said, "But supposedly where not aloud to fight outside of the arena, I don't think it applies to Ryo though because Cyberdramon went after someone that had two digimon and just started using them as target practice. When he got bored with them he destroyed one of them, data and all."

The others hearing this gasped in shock, "You're joking right," Tai blurted out and looks at Rika's face, "No you're not I see it in your eyes that it's the truth."

"So is the fight between Henry and Suzy still going on," Rika asks trying to change the subject.

"Actually it ended a few minutes before they told us the bridge was fixed," Takato said, "But actually that digimon had them do a obstacle course of some kind instead of fighting and Henry won, but only because Lopmon tripped over Suzy's tail and they ended up getting tangled together is a ball," he then looks at Rika to see a confused look on her face.

"If you had seen the fight you would know what we are talking about," Tai said walking up besides Takato, "I'm not sure but there's a chance you won't recognize Henry when you see him again, but I think the fights are left on the network for us to watch again or review them later if we have to face people who have already fought," he then turns around starts walking towards his room.

"Come on Goggle head," Rika said, "I need to complete some task so I can stay away from the dinning hall and Ryo."

"Why am I Goggle Head and he's Ryo," Takato asked as them came to the screen.

"Because I don't waste my time thinking," Rika said as she searched over the screen. "Here's one, they need two digimon to protect a package and get it to a near by town. I need you and Guilmon."

"I'm getting some as well," Takato said.

"If you help," Rika said, "Come on."

Meanwhile, Tai walk down the street. He dug his hands into pockets and he watched his each step. He did not look up to watch the current battle. Agumon asked, "So why are you so down."

"If he is placing siblings to fight each other then I'll need to fight Kari," Tai said.

"I don't want to fight Gatomon myself," Agumon said, "But you might have too to protect her while all of this is going on."

"You know that Kari can take care of her self," Tai says, "But then in this situation I just might have to bring myself to do it."

Meanwhile with Takato and Rika at the place where they get jobs, "What do you mean you won't let us take this particular job," Rika yelled in a Saberleomon's face.

"Well the boss said that the two digimon that take it have to be of at least the Ultimate level," Saberleomon said, "And at least one has to be able to digivolve to the Holy Angel Knight class, and as far as I can tell neither of your digimon meets the second requirement."

"Well just watch and find out," Rika said, "Digi-modify Matrix digivolution activate," she screamed.

"I don't think that's going to work Rika," Takato started saying.

"Renamon Matrix Digivolve too...Taomon," Renamon then called out cutting off Takato.

Takato then glanced around and saw that they were the only ones in the area, "Rika we got to be careful not to do that in front of the Digi-Destined for the time being," he said, "Awe fuck I just remembered that Henry used one of his cards to heal Terriermon before his deck got fried."

"I know that we have to be careful," Rika said, "Wait you said that Henry used one of his cards to heal Terriermon, and that the deck got fried; damn it I have been trying to talk him into a card battle with rules that the winner gets one of the rarest cards that the looser has so I could get at least one of his one of a kind cards."

"Rika it doesn't matter that much," Taomon said, "Especially when you got one of the strongest digimon around."

"Yeah I guess your right," Rika said, "But it would still have been nice to have a card that could increase your power by five to ten folds in your rookie form."

"That must really suck loosing a whole deck of cards," Takato said, "But at least he can use Suzy's deck till he's able to buy more."

"Oh yeah," Saberleomon said, "I almost forgot that the town your helping them too only allows vaccine and data type digimon to enter," he said motioning to the pile of packages waiting to be taken to the town.

"Hey Goggle head what are you waiting for," Rika said, "You and Guilmon need to do your thing so we can get going."

"Oh, eh heh sorry," Takato said, "I didn't mean to keep you waiting," he then pulled out his D-arc and said, "Bio-merge activate."

For a few minutes nothing happened, right as Rika opens her mouth to say something, Guilmon calls out, "Guilmon Bio-merge too...Gallantmon," as Takato for some strange reason split into two, one merging with Guilmon while the other is left standing there confused, "Huh what happened, why didn't I merge with Guilmon," he asked.

Rika just stood there staring for a few minutes and finally said, "Hey Goggle Head are you ok, I thought I saw you split in two as Guilmon Bio-merged into the two of your's Mega form."

"I feel fine other then it feels like I'm missing a part of myself," Takato said.

"Yeah tell me about it," Gallantmon commented in his duel voice of Guilmon and Takato, "I think this has something to do with the host digimon."

"Whatever lets get going," Rika said. Takato and Gallantmon nodded and walk away; they then passed through the pair of large gates.

Meanwhile the host sat looking at screens. His white wings slowly folding and unfolding, "Who should I have fight next, boyfriend and girlfriend or best friends."

"Sir," a Patamon said flying in. "Rika and Takato just left on a task."

"I can't use them," the host digimon said, "I was planning to save them anyway. Have you found Kari and the others," he asked

"No sir," the Patamon said.

"Keep looking I want them here," the host digimon said, "Who do you think should go next."

"Best friends," the Patamon said.

"Alright, I'll start with Mimi and Sora. What type of match should they have," he thinks aloud. "Hmm, I don't want to do two identical fights in a row," the host said, "So what can I have them do that's different from the two previous fights," he then starts looking through his database of information that's connected to the real worlds internet. He's looking through all of the fighting types and finally comes upon one that he likes and gets an evil grin on his face.

Meanwhile with Takato and Rika, "I wonder why they need two digimon too take these packages to the town that they need to go to," Takato asks and if on cue four champion digimon of the virus type launches a surprise attack on them.

"You just had to open your big mouth didn't you Takato," Rika then shouts in his face, "Taomon use your talisman of light."

"Got it Rika," Taomon says, "Talisman of Light," she shouts out loud surrounding Takato and Rika in a shield and leaves them to help Gallantmon with the digimon that's attacking them.

"You think we injured him to the point where he can't fight," one of the attacking digimon asks, "We hit him with all of our attacks at the exact same time."

"He's a Holy Angle Knight digimon," another one of them said, "So he should barely be able to hold his form at the moment," as they are waiting for the smoke to clear from where he was.

"Think again morons," Gallantmon then called out, "Final Elysian," hitting two of them and completely destroying their data before they could get out of the way like the other two did.

"Hey Gallantmon need any help," Taomon calls out too him from behind, "I see that you already deleted two of them."

"Sure thing," Gallantmon says, "Rika and Takato, well the other half of me I mean are fine right," he then asks.

"Yeah their fine," Taomon explains, "I put up my force field around them before coming to help you."

"How is it you didn't get hurt from the attacks," one of the attackers that are left say, "Our combined attacks usually can take out Ultimate's and Mega's of the data and seriously injure vaccine types," she says completely confused.

"I'm not your typical Holy Angle Knight digimon," Gallantmon said, "Just like your group I'm of the virus class except I fight for the cause of good."

"What, you can't be serious," she then calls out, "No virus type can become a Holy Angle Knight."

"Just look at the semble on my shield and chest," Gallantmon says casually, "Taomon use your attack now."

"Thousand Spells," Taomon then calls out attacking the two digimon that Gallantmon kept distracted, "Should cut the chatter and pay attention to where all of your enemies are," she said as her attack hit the other two deleting them instantly.

"We're not even half a mile from the palace that we just left and already we have been ambushed," Gallantmon says annoyed, "Something doesn't seem right about this."

"I know what you mean," Taomon says, "I wouldn't be surprised if somehow we were set up."

They then make their way back to Takato and Rika, "About time you two got back here," Rika then says, "You two should have been back about five minutes."

Takato and Gallantmon just sigh from Rika's comment.

"Rika you're never going to change when it comes to this are you," Taomon states, "But then again if you did change, I would probably feel like I didn't know you any more," she then smiles at Rika.

Tai walk trough the palace. "What are we doing Tai," Agumon asked.

"We're look around to get to know this place better," Tai said, "We'll be here for a while and we need to get to know about this place. I want to know about our host."

"Tai, why is he doing this," Agumon asked.

"I don't know," Tai said, "There's more to this than the fights. We also need to find a way to fight the digimon."

"So what are we going to do," Agumon asked.

"First find a way to get the information," Tai said, "I can't think straight here. I need to get out of this place."

"We can always look for a job that takes us out of this place," Agumon says, "That's what Takato and Rika said they were going to do."

"The only problem with that buddy is that all of the jobs that leave this place require at least two people with digimon that can go to the Ultimate level," Tai says, "I wonder what would happen if I left this place anyways," he thinks out loud not noticing the working digimon with in earshot range.

"What would happen if you left the palace," a Labramon says, "Is that about 600 hundred feet from here is that you would become the baby form of your partner and both of you would be left out there too fend for yourselves, and most of the digimon around this place are either at the Champion or Ultimate levels," he says, "Just thought I would warn you."

Tai then thinks to himself, 'So the host didn't think to mention this to anyone here,' not realizing that everyone in the place was told except him, Takato, and Rika, 'In the next meeting with my friends I'll let them know about it.' "Thanks for letting us know that," Tai says to Labramon.

"No problem," Labramon said, "Just don't forget about that," as Tai and Agumon are walking away one of the other digimon with Labramon comes up and whacks him on the head, "He what the hell was that for Sharmamon."

"The boss said that none of us were to mention anything about that," Sharmamon said, "Almost everyone knows that except Tai, Takato, and Rika and their not supposed to find out," he then bopped him on the head again.

"I was never told that I shouldn't say anything about that," Labramon said, "I was only brought here to work today while that obstacle course thing was going on," as he's rubbing his sore head.

"Well don't let it happen again got it," Sharmamon says, "Or the boss will deal with you next time."

Back to Tai and Agumon, "Looks like we can't leave here or we'll be in serious trouble," Agumon says, "Maybe we should look at the jobs again in the lobby."

"It's saying that the only jobs leaving town are for Ultimate's and higher at the moment," Tai says, "But I'll check again if that's what you want to do," they then headed to the lobby because it is closer then their room. Tai walks over towards the console to see that whoever was using it last forgot to close out what they were looking at, he realizes that it's the list of jobs that are available. He starts scanning it and notices the list is almost three times the size from the one he saw in his room, 'What the fuck, why is it the person who accessed the same thing I did get a bigger list,' he starts thinking about it and realizes, 'The host must not want me and some of the others here to be able to do jobs on our own, he must be trying to do something to some of us.'

"Tai you ok," Agumon asks, "You look a little annoyed or pissed off about something."

"I am," Tai says, "The last person to use this thing accessed the list of jobs and it turns out he/she has three times the amounts of jobs to choose from," he then got an idea, he searched for the print option and found it, then started printing out the list that he is currently looking at.

Back in the control room sitting in front of the monitors we see the host grinning evilly to himself, "Looks like Tai is taking the bait that I left for him to find."

"Tai where are you going," Agumon asked running to keep up with his partner.

"I'm going to find our host and find out why he's treating me half as good as the others," Tai said trying to keep from yelling.

"Tai calm down," Agumon said, "I think you're imaging things."

"I'm not," Tai said, "First, we live away from the others, next I wasn't told about the leaving this place and the others have longer lists than me."

"Let's ask the others," Agumon said, "That way we know you're not jumping to the wrong conclusion."

Tai stop when he saw Izzy looking over the screen around the place. He looked up from the screen and looked at Tai. "Hey Tai," he said, "What's wrong," he asked

"I just want to know did you know about the fate of those that leave this place," Tai asked.

"I did," Izzy said, "We were told the first day."

"I wasn't," Tai said, "Could you inform me of anything I need to know."

"Sure thing Tai," Izzy said, "I'll keep you and the others in your area notified of anything important."

"Hey Izzy," Tai asks, "Can you tell me if this is what's listed for you and the others to do," he then handed Izzy the sheet that he printed out in the lobby a few minutes ago.

"Yeah it looks like it," Izzy said, "But there are four jobs that weren't on my list, why do you ask," he says handing the list back to Tai.

"Just that the list that I got only had a third of this one," Tai said, "I found this being displayed on the terminal in the lobby where we first arrived at," he then thinks to himself, 'Why is the host treating me and Takato like this, it almost seems like he wants to get rid of us or he might be afraid of us,' Tai then thinks back to the first fight that they watched and remembers that the host every couple of minutes would look in his or Takato's direction.

Meanwhile in the cafe Ryo is starting to wake up from the beating that he received from Rika, "Ouch my head, hey Cyberdramon get up," he said kicking his partner in the shin.

"OUCH, who the fuck kicked me," Cyberdramon growled in pain and rage, "I'll kill them and load their data."

"Oh shut up Cyberdramon," Ryo said, "I did to wake you up," he then says, "I can't believe I let my guard down around her again, and how the fuck did she end up knocking you out too."

"She hit me on the head with a metal pole or something," Cyberdramon said, "While I was attacking that other child with his two partners and knocked me out right before I could delete hispartner that I hadn't yet," he then growled and used his attacks and started to destroying the tables.

"Calm yourself," Ryo said, "We need to talk to our friend."

Tai continue his search when he came to a fence. He walked along the fence until he came to an opening in it. Over it was the sign "Entertainment Zone. Most rides and games are free."

"Can we go in," Agumon asked, "A little fun won't hurt."

"I guess we can," Tai said. He started to walk in when a Leomon stopped him.

"I'm sorry sir," The lion digimon said, "The Park is full. If you would like in then come back later.

"Come on Agumon," Tai said walking away.

"Why wouldn't he let us in," Agumon asked, "I wanted to have some fun."

"I don't know Agumon," Tai said, "But it actually did look really crowded from the view I got at the entrance, we'll come back in a couple of hours and try again."

"Alright," Agumon said disappointed, "I guess we'll just have to wait," he then started following Tai slowly.

Meanwhile with Takato and Rika, "What the hell," Rika calls out, "I thought these digimon would give up the moment they realized that they were fighting Ultimate and Mega level digimon."

"They probably think they can weaken Taomon and Gallantmon enough to the point they can destroy them easily," Takato says, "And where the fuck are they coming from, it's seems that their appearing out of thin air," he then starts to feel somewhat dizzy and sits down. 'What's going on, first when I try to bio-merge I end up splitting in two and my other half with Guilmon becomes Gallantmon and I'm left standing next to him,' he thinks to himself, 'And now I'm starting to get dizzy spells and Rika says that my eyes are a dull grayish color.'

"Hey Takato you ok," Rika asks, "You better not be getting sick on now, because if you are I'll strangle you myself," she says glaring at him.

"No I'm fine," Takato says, "Just felt dizzy for a moment there, but it already passed."

"Hey see if you still have your digivice," Rika said, "Because I think Gallantmon is starting to get weaker from all of the constant attacks hitting him," she then swiped a card through her digivice and called out, "Digimodify, Rejuvenation activate."

"Why do you want me to check," Takato asked, "Usually it disappears when we bio-merge with our partners."

"Just check goggle head," Rika snapped, "Right now in a way you're bio-merged but you aren't at the same time, so more then likely you still have your digivice."

"Fine I'll look," Takato said as he started to check for his D-arc, "But I'm pretty sure I don't have it because before I activated the bio-merge sequence I had in my hand and then it was gone," he starts checking his pockets and pulls out two digimon card decks and a weird looking device also.

"Hey what is that thing," Rika asked pointing at the weird looking device, "I told you to find your digivice not pull out your digimon cards and toys."

"I don't," Takato said, "I've never seen it before, but I found it in the pocket where I usually keep my D-arc and for some reason I also found a extra deck of cards in the same pocket," Takato then picks up the deck of cards that he knew he didn't have before, "What the hell this is the deck I was looking at about a week ago in the store at the mall, but I didn't have enough money for it." He then picks up the strange looking device and turns it right side up and realizes it is an advanced D-arc he is holding in his hand.

Resting in his hand was a disk. Most of the disk is white with a small gold ring near the edge. In the white inner part there were triangles forming into a sun. In the round screen three triangles were flashing. "Looks like Gallantmon's shield," Takato said.

"Come on," Rika said.

"Hey Rika," Takato said.

"What?"

"Thanks for getting me out of that place," Takato said.

"Whatever," Rika said, "How much longer is it going to take to get there," she asked.

"A while at this rate," Takato said.

Meanwhile Tai sat with Agumon next to him. "So we walked around," Agumon said, "And are we any closer to finding anything new."

"Other than the fact that we haven't been told everything," Tai said, "No we haven't."

"Calm down Tai," Agumon said, "We'll find about it. Just remember you're not alone. Now Lets act normal and go to the fun zone."

Meanwhile Jeri walked up to Henry's place. She started to knock on the door. The door opened a little and a small white head came out. "Can I help you," Suzy asked

"Suzy," Jeri asked, "Is that you."

"That's right," Suzy said, "And why are you here."

"I just wanted to see if you two are alright."

"I'm fine and Henry's taking a nap," Suzy said.

"Well can I come in and see him at least," Jeri asked.

"I'll let him know you stopped by when he wakes," Suzy said, "I don't think it's a good idea to come in right now though," Suzy then started to close the door, but then Jeri shoved her foot in the way and had Leomon start to push it open.

"Suzy I'm his friend and I'm worried," Jeri said, "Can't you just let me in so I can see if there is anything I can do for him."

"You know that we mean no harm," Leomon said, "Also I'm pretty sure we already know what happened to Henry," he then glanced around making sure no was around.

"Fine," Suzy said, "But I don't think you truly know what happened to him," she then mumbled under her breath, she then let Jeri in the room.

"Jeri I'll be back in a little while," Leomon said, "I got some things I have to do," he then turned walk away.

"Where are you going this time," Jeri asked, "This is the third time you have left when I'm in the presence of my friends."

Meanwhile Kazu and Kenta are talking to Ryo, "Hey Ryo you think I can try out one of your goliath cards," Kenta asked.

"I told you no already," Ryo said annoyed, "You or your digimon wouldn't be able to handle the kind of power that it brings."

"Why can't I just try," Kenta whined, "I only want to see if I could even get it to work."

"The thing is if you don't have the right skill it could seriously weaken or even delete your digimon," Ryo said, 'And Guardromon could come in useful later on,' he thinks to himself.

Jeri entered Henry's bedroom. She stopped and looked at the beast sleeping on a mat. Soon Suzy yelled, "Hey stop hugging my brother!"

"He's so cute," Jeri said hugging Henry's feline like body. She started to play with Henry's wing. "You think he can fly," she asked.

"Leave him alone," Suzy said, "Get out if you won't..." Suzy stopped as a finger started to rub her ear.

"You're cute too," Jeri said as she rubs Suzy, "How about we get you some milk."

"Hey," Suzy said as she was picked up.

"A nice bowl of milk would be good for you," Jeri said as she walked away with Suzy in her arms.

"Hey Jeri what are you doing here," a mysterious voice asked, "Is that your digimon partner in your arms."

Jeri turned around in surprise, "Julie what are you doing here," she asked her best friend from school, "I didn't know you had a partner," she then looked to see a Gabumon by here friends feet. "This here is Suzy, Henry's sister who were in the obstacle earlier, the host turned here into a Gatomon since she was already a feline at the time."

"Oh," Julie said, "Where is your partner then, and she looks so cute like that."

"You mean Leomon," Jeri said, "He said he had something he had to do really quick and left while I was in Henry's room."

"Why does everyone keep calling me cute," Suzy whined but before she could complain anymore Jeri started scratching behind her ear again.

Julie then started grinning and said, "So Jeri has a crush on Henry, I bet while you were in his room you were making out with him," she said teasing Jeri.

"No it's not like," Jeri said while blushing, "Henry's a good friend and I just wanted to see how he was doing after the obstacle course he did, although he does look adorable when he's sleeping."

"So you do like him," Julie said, "Can I be one of your bridesmaids at the wedding," she then starts laughing, causing Jeri to feel really uncomfortable.

Meanwhile Takato is trying to figure out how to use the device he pulled out of his pocket, "How does this thing work," he asks no one in particular, "And where did it come from."

"How should I know," Rika says rhetorically, "Try doing something with it."

Takato while he is looking at it, has the deck he picked up earlier in his other hand, he sneezes causing some the cards to go flying out of his hand and one of them lands on top of the digivice in his other hand which shoots out a beam of light that hits Gallantmon surrounding him in a blinding light causing everyone else to have to cover their eyes until it dies down. When Takato and Rika are able to see again Gallantmon is nowhere in sight; in the place he was last is standing MetalGarurumonX.

"Hey Takato where did your digimon go," Rika asked, "He better not have abandoned us."

"Gallantmon would never do that," Takato said, "He's around here somewhere, hey buddy where did you go," he called out.

"I'm over here," MetalGarurumonX called out to his surprise, "I really feel strange."

Takato being totally confused by this looks down to see one of the cards he dropped face down covering the screen of the digivice he's holding, when he turns it over he sees a picture of the digimon that Gallantmon became, he then reads what the card says, "It says here on this card his name is MetalgarurumonX, Mega level vaccine digimon, and his attacks are Cocytus Breath, and Garuru Tomahawk."

"Hey what are you talking about," MetalgarurumonX(Gallantmon) called out, "You feeling ok, you look like you seen something impossible," he said.

"Actually I was about to ask you of your ok Gallantmon," Taomon said, "I think you should really take a look at yourself," she then thinks to herself, 'This week is just getting more interesting by the minute, I wonder what's going to happen next.'

"What," MetalgarurumonX said as he looks down at his body. "Takato what happened to me," he asked

"You changed into another mega," Takato said.

Rika looks at her partner. "You know Taomon this side digivovle could be helpful," she said as she walked away.

Terriermon and Lopmon look over Henry sleeping form. "If he didn't have the wings, I would say place him on his back," Lopmon said.

"Lets put him sphinx style once more," Terriermon said. He walked to the front of Henry. "Hey what's this," He pointed at the three devices hang from Henry's neck. "I know that one is the one for me.

"The center one is the one for me," Lopmon said, "The last must be Suzy's, it's good to know that Suzy is with Henry."

"Too bad she's with Jeri," Terriermon said. "I hope they bring us food it's almost lunchtime."

"Is that all you ever think about Terriermon," Lopmon asks him, "I thought you would be more concerned about Henry right now," she then shakes her head disappointedly.

"I am worried about Henry," Terriermon says, "But we really couldn't do anything to help him if we have no energy to use our attacks or digivolve."

Lopmon then sighs, "Your right Terriermon," she says, "I just hope nothing happens to Suzy while she's with Jeri."

They then hear Henry muttering something, "No I won't let you take them," he then quiets down again.

"Huh," Lopmon said, "What is he talking about," she asked.

"Oh great looks like were going to have to deal with him talking in his sleep," Terriermon says sarcastically, "Maybe we can find something to put over his mouth."

Before Lopmon can say anything Henry mutters in his sleep, "Terriermon!"

"What the hell," Terriermon says, "I think he can hear us."

But before Terriermon could say anything else Henry blurts out, "I said I don't want you to fight because I don't want to loose you," a moment after saying this he then starts snoring which sounds similar to that of a cat growling and purring at the same time.

Someone then started knocking on the door, Terriermon went over and opened the door to find Jeri with Suzy in her arms, "Hey Terriermon mind if I come in," she asked, "Suzy is complaining about it being too cold in the hallways and it seems that someone destroyed part of the cafe and there isn't enough tables to seat everyone at the moment," he then opens the door enough for Jeri to come in.

"Did you bring anything back with you for us to eat," Terriermon asks and then his and Lopmon's stomach's start growling for food, "I haven't eaten since last night."

"Sorry I couldn't get anything," Jeri said, "But I overheard them saying something about sending someone over here with some food for all of you."

"That's great," Terriermon said, "So what do we do about Henry mumbling."

"Terriermon," Lopmon yelled, "that is no way to talk about your partner."

"Our partner," Terriermon said.

Suzy looked at Jeri and said, "We should leave, they get like this and they go on for hours and hours."

Tai turn another corner and said, "We should go home; we spent hours and found nothing it may be better if we spent time studying the fights."

"Hey Tai we know that he has his own place for the fights why can't we start from there and work our way to his main base," Agumon asked.

"That's not a bad idea Agumon," Tai said, "But we have been wondering since after the fight all day and I'm hungry and feeling exhausted right now," then unexpected but getting the point across he yawned.

Sora then came around the corner and almost ran into Tai, "Hey their you are," she said, "I have been looking all over for you; where have you been and are you ok," she asked seeing the exhausted and frustrated look on his face and in his eyes.

"I'm fine," Tai said, "Just feel like I'm being treated differently from all the others," he then balled his fist and threw a punch at the, instead of hitting the wall his fist contacted with what felt like flesh. A moment later a thud sound came right where his fist had hit whoever it was and a digimon known as Black Kyuubimon faded into view on the floor next to Tai unconscious.

"Who's that," Sora asked, "And where did she come from," she then bent down too see if the digimon was ok.

They then heard a voice call out, "Hey what did you do to my partner," a mysterious girl asked, "If you don't leave her alone I'll tell the digimon that run this place that you attacked my partner for no reason at all."

"Hey sorry it was an accident," Tai said, "How was I supposed to know that there was a digimon right next too me when I couldn't see her," he then sighed and shook his head.

Black Kyuubimon then started to come to and said, "Owe my aching head," she said, "This sure has a strong punch," she then turned to Tai, "If your that strong, it makes me wonder how strong your partner is."

"Well don't let it happen again," the mysterious girl said, "Let's go Black Kyuubimon, we have some things to do."

"Right, I'm coming," Black Kyuubimon said and then stared at Tai for a moment before leaving, 'That really smarted, I'm probably going to have at least a head ache tomorrow from it,' she thought, 'The only other time anything hurt that much was when I got hit by that Ultimate I fought a few months ago.'

"Hey Sora can we talk about this when we get food," Tai said.

"We can't," Sora said, "There was a fight in the cafe. I'm surprised that they didn't get punish for fighting."

"You can get punish for fighting," Tai asked.

"Yea," Sora said, "It was on the announcements."

"I never heard it," Tai said, "I'm not told about half the rules. How about we find a place to rest and we can talk about any of the rules that I missed."

"Sure," Sora said walking away. Tai look from Sora to his fist. "Tai are you coming," she asked

"Right," Tai said as he walk to Sora.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Digimon. This story is cowritten with Drager

Meanwhile in the Digi-destined world we find Kari on the phone asking, "Hey Davis, TK, have either of you heard from Tai in about the last two weeks," she sounded really worried.

"No I haven't," Davis said, "But I'll let you know if I hear anything in the next couple of days," he then sighs. "Hey Kari are you going to be ok," he then asks.

Before Kari could answer TK says, "I haven't seen Tai either and Matt hasn't been around the last few weeks also," Davis and Kari then hear something break over the phone, "I just hope nothing bad has happened to him or Tai."

"Yeah Davis I'll be ok," Kari said, "I think we should try to get a hold of the rest the older Digi-destined of our group," she said. "Oh and TK I don't think your mom is going to be happy if she finds you breaking stuff in your house even if the stuff is only yours."

"I think it's a good idea to get a hold of the rest of the older group or at least try too," Davis said, "But I have the feeling that something strange is going on."

"We at least have to try Davis," TK said, "Just because you have a feeling that something is going on doesn't mean its right."

"I never said we shouldn't call BK," Davis said purposely getting TK's name wrong, "All I said is that I have a feeling that we wouldn't be able to get in contact with them."

Before TK could respond Kari said, "Stop arguing. This isn't about you two it's about Matt and Tai at the moment," she then sighed again. "I think if we can't find Tai and Matt or get a hold of the others we should go into the digital world to see if we can find any clue as to their whereabouts, talk to you two later I have to go somewhere," she said and hung up the phone ending the three way call that she did to get in contact with Davis and TK at the same time.

Kari went into the living room to sit down for a few minutes, "Hey Kari did Davis and TK know where Tai is," Gatomon asked her as she walked into the living room, "I'm getting worried about him and Agumon."

"No they didn't know anything about Tai's disappearance and it turns out TK's brother Matt is missing also," Kari told Gatomon, "I'm going to call Sora's and Izzy's houses to see if I could get a hold of them and see if they know where he is at."

Meanwhile Sora and Tai sat in Tai's place. "Sora what's the matter," Tai asked looking at Sora's frown.

"I was just thinking of home," Sora said, "What about mom. If I return, will I be human?"

"Sora," Tai looked at Sora, "I'm going to stop him and get every one back home normal."

"How do you know that you can stop it," Sora said, "He can change who we are."

"He can only change what we are," Tai said, "He can be stopped. I need your help."

"You have it," Sora said, "where do we start," she asked

"We need to find a place we know we won't be listened to," Tai said, "Then we can start."

"I'll search you wait here," Sora said, "You look like you need some R and R."

"Alright I'll wait here," Tai said, "I just wonder why all of this is going on."

"Don't worry Tai," Sora said, "We'll figure it out, whether or not the host wants us too."

"Yeah your right Sora," Tai said, "I just hope we find out soon."

As Sora is about to walk out of Tai's room they hear over the intercom, "The next fight will be after lunch is finished so in a hour and a half will be fighting Mimi Tachikawa, and Sora Takenouchi so come to the arena in an hour and fifteen minutes, if either constant is even a minute late to the arena they automatically loose so have a good day," the host says over the intercom.

Both of them just sit there in stunned silence for a few minutes until a knock on Tai's door, Sora answers it, "Who is it," she said.

"It's the tooth fairy," she hears someone say, "No actually I'm here to deliver Tai's, Agumon's, Sora's, and Biyomon's food just for today while the cafe is being fixed."

Sora then opens the door the rest of the way to find none other then Jeri's partner Leomon on the other side of the door, "Leomon what are you doing here," she asks, "I thought you would still be on File Island," she then motions for him to come in.

"I think you have me confused with a different digimon," Leomon said, "I'm actually the partner to Takato's friend Jeri and I was hoping to find Takato here but he isn't."

"Wait how did you know Sora and I were in here," Tai asked, "I haven't met Jeri, and I'm only just meeting you," he says.

"I knew where you were staying," Leomon said in a low voice just loud enough for them to hear, "Because I have been sneaking around since I was brought here, and have learned some very interesting things that I need to tell Takato. In order for me to sneak around I had to destroy one of the workers and took his place till all of you started arriving, which with Jeri being here is making it even harder."

"Wait if you were at the door," Sora said, "Then why did I hear a different voice before I opened it," she asked.

"This is why I sounded different before you opened the door," Leomon then de-digivolved into another Agumon, "This is my rookie form," he said in the same voice as before he was let in; he then digi-volved back into Leomon.

"Hey how is it you can digi-volve into your champion state with out your partner being around," Agumon asked, "I thought you needed the energy from them to do so."

"Usually yes," Leomon said, "But before I met Jeri I had stayed this way for so long that it has become my default form."

"Oh," Agumon said, "It would be nice to be able to have my Greymon state as the default form I'm in most of the time," he said.

"Umm Agumon," Tai said, "If that were the case you wouldn't be able to fit in my house let alone stay in the real world for very long periods of time."

"Your right," Agumon said, "now how about the food."

"I agree with Agumon," Biyomon said.

Meanwhile the host was looking over a computer. "My bugs are working perfectly except for when Tai and Takato are around," he said.

"Sir," a digimon said walking up to him. "I know you want Kari; but is bringing a third one here such a good idea."

"I'll need to face them," the host said, "Its better if they are on my homeland. Now about the fight between Sora and Mimi will be where the digimon fight each other and the humans will fight each other. If they refuse both of them lose."

"I still think it's unwise to bring Kari here," the digimon said, "But if you want her I'll bring her and the others here."

"I don't pay you to think," The host yelled, "Bring me Kari or you can join the rest of your village in the mines."

"Yes, Sir," the digimon said, "I didn't mean to offend you but if I did I apologize."

"Good now get out of my sight," the host said, "You and the rest of your kind disgust me."

"Well sorry I even came as you wanted me too," the Roachmon mumbled under his breath as he left the room.

Meanwhile Jeri carrying Suzy, "How long do you think it will be till Lopmon and Terriermon stop arguing," Jeri asked, "I hope it ends the moment the food arrives for them?"

"Last time Lopmon and Terriermon got into a fight," Suzy said, "They kept arguing while they were eating which was disgusting because all of the food flying out of their mouths when they talked."

"Ok that's a little more then I needed to know," Jeri said, "But that means it could go on for the rest of the day and all night at this rate," she then sighed.

"We could go check though," Suzy said, "To see if they have stopped or are still at each other throats."

Jeri then said, "Yeah I think we should, because more then likely that is where they will bring your food," she then started to walk back in the direction of Henry's and Suzy's rooms.

As they got there a digimon walked up besides them pushing a kart of food, "Hey can either of you give me a hand with this," the digimon asked, "I still got a lot of food to deliver besides these rooms."

"Sure how can I help," Jeri asked.

"You could open the door for starters," the Apemon said, "I don't have access to most of the rooms right now."

"Ok," Jeri said, "Suzy could you put your paw on the scanner."

"I don't think it's going to work Jeri but yeah," Suzy said and put her paw on the scanner and the door slid open, "I didn't think it would work since me or Henry didn't have a chance to change the information about me being a Gatomon now."

"Hmm it says here on my list," Apemon said, "That Terriermon and Lopmon get two peanut butter sandwiches each, Suzy get's milk and a bowl of meow mix, and Henry get's..."

"What do you mean I get a bowl of meow mix," Suzy shouted in anger and disbelief, "If I get my hands on the host I'll rip out heart and feed it to him."

"Whoa calm down," Apemon said, "I was just joking around about the meow mix thing, you also get two peanut butter sandwiches," he said, "I guess some people can't take a joke," and shakes his head. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Apemon says, "Henry get's a couple of salmon steaks."

"Hey why does he get salmon and the rest of us get only peanut butter," Suzy whined, "I want salmon too."

"Because the way he is now his body wouldn't get any kind of nourishment from it," Apemon said, "Oh yeah I almost forgot he's going to need to swallow these," he said handing Jeri a tube of smooth stones, "Or he's going to have to get used to swallowing his food whole."

"What does this have to do with Henry being able to eat," Jeri asked, "I thought he could just rip the food apart with his beak."

"Sheesh I have never been to the real world and I already know more about some creatures then you," Apemon says, "Birds usually have a sac in their throats that the food passes through before going to their stomachs and those sacs usually have some sort of in them to help grind the food to make it easier for them to digest. What he has to do with these is put them in his mouth and roll them around in there till they fall down into that sac."

"Why are you doing all of this for us," Jeri and Suzy both asked at the same time, "I thought he would be treated the same as before."

"The host said he want him to stay healthy," Apemon said, "As I was leaving I think I heard the host mumbling something about making him his pet."

Both Suzy and Jeri gasp and Suzy yells out, "You can't be serious about the last part," she then looked up when she felt a few drops of water hit hear head to see Jeri starting to cry.

"Don't cry," Suzy said patting Jeri. "Let's get the food in. A little food will do some good."

"Okay," Jeri said. The two enter her room and look at the long ear digimon still fighting. "Enough," Jeri said, "If you want food then you will not fight."

"She started it," Terriermon said.

"No he started it," Lopmon said.

"I don't care who started it," Jeri said, "You keep fighting then no food. Will you be good?"

"We will," both Lopmon and Terriermon said.

Meanwhile with Rika and Takato, "Finally," Rika said, "We're at the city."

"Yeah it is about time," Takato said, "So who do we have to give it to," he asked.

"I don't know," Rika said, "We could ask that digimon over there," she said pointing over towards a digimon that looked like it was guarding something.

Takato then walked over to the digimon and asked, "Excuse me we have a package to deliver to here, where do we leave it at."

"Sorry only Holy Angle Knight digimon are aloud past this point," Triceramon said, "We told the owner of the palace that we would only allow that kind of digimon in or at least data or vaccine ultimates in this city."

"All I did was ask where to deliver it," Takato said, "But I guess I have no other choice. Hey Gallantmon get over here," he then called out.

Gallantmon then walked up and asked, "What is it Takato, is this digimon giving you trouble."

The Triceramon then stares in shock for a few minutes and finally said, "It can't be; I was told that Gallantmon was only a myth when I was a rookie." She then regained her composure and said, "The directions to the place where you have to deliver the package is you have to go two blocks and when you come to the sign you turn left and go another half a block till you see a weapon shop on the other side of the street, but the place where you deliver it to is on right hand side of the weapon shop."

"Thanks for the directions," Takato said and started walking back over towards Rika and Taomon, "Rika I think it would be smart if you and Taomon stayed here to keep an eye on the rest of the packages," he then started looking through the packages to find the one that's to be delivered to this town.

"What do you mean I should stay here," Rika growled, "If it wasn't for me having this idea to get this job we would still be back in the palace," she then noticed that Takato is starting to look a little paler then usual and asks, "Takato are you ok, you look a little pale," she then grabs him by the collar, "If you pass out on me and leave me to do all the work, I'll make your life a living hell."

"I'm fine Rika," Takato then gulped, "I just think this has to do with being split in two, I think the digimon behind all of this is trying to get rid of us," he then gulped again. "Umm Rika you think you could let go of my shirt, it's making it hard for me breath with your fist pressing against my throat," Rika then let him go causing him to fall backwards and land on his back, "Ouch."

"Why do you think that Takato," Rika asked.

"Well think about it," Takato said, "He has us away from the others, and also I believe we haven't been told all of the rules, like the fact we're not aloud to fight outside the arena. I noticed when that digimon told me that the other people around there seemed to act as if they already knew that rule."

Rika then thinks about it for a minute and said, "I do remember when the digimon said that everyone started looking at you strangely." She then also remembers how Cyberdramon attacked those two digimon in front of a whole group of the digimon who work at the palace, "But I don't think that rule applies to Ryo and Cyberdramon because there had been a group of six digimon that work there that stopped a fight before it broke out and then acted as if nothing was happening when Cyberdramon did that."

"Finally," Takato said.

"What do you mean by finally," Rika asked getting ready to punch Takato's lights out.

"I mean I finally found the package that is supposed to be delivered here," Takato said, "I have been looking for it while we were talking."

"Oh," Rika said.

"Well Gallantmon and I will be back in a little bit," Takato said already walking down the street with Gallantmon, "Make sure the packages stay safe."

Rika then yelled, "Takato!"

They followed the directions that Triceramon gave them and when they got to the point where they were to the right of the weapon shop on the left side of the street they found themselves standing in front of a dinner and they see a sign that says delivery's are to be made at side door, "What the hell," Takato said, "The job has us delivering stuff to restaurants, oh well at least we'll get paid for it," they then walked to the side door and knocked.

They waited there for a few minutes and the door finally opened, "What do you want," an Ex-Veemon wearing an apron and chief's hat said opening the door, "This door is for deliveries only." He then noticed the box in Takato's arms, "Aw must be the spices that I sent for the other day," he then took the box from Takato, "Now how was the payment supposed to be, oh that's right cash on delivery," he then handed Takato the cash, "And here's a little something extra," he then also handed him a sealed envelope, "I took these with out them knowing from one of the digimon that's working at the castle pockets."

Takato then asked, "What's in it."

"About twenty of those digi-chips things they use at the store there," Ex-Veemon said, "Before you say anything they're useless anywhere else besides that castle and I don't plan on going back there anytime soon."

"Thanks," Takato said, "These will come in handy."

Takato and Gallantmon then started walking away when they heard, "Hey wait a minute I forgot something," they then turn around to see what Ex-Veemon wants. A few minutes later Ex-Veemon then comes out holding a bag with four containers in it, "Thought you might need some nourishment, because you're looking pale."

Takato then asked, "What's in it."

Ex-Veemon sighs, "It's some food I made for the four of you," he said, "And before you ask I already know that the owner of that palace only sends groups of four in this direction because of all of the wild virus digimon."

Meanwhile in Tai's room, "I can't believe I'm going to fight Mimi," Sora said.

"First family and now best friends," Tai said, "He's trying to turn us against each other. Remember you can't hold back."

"I know," Sora said, "Come on Biyomon."

A little later the host looks to see Sora, Mimi and their digimon entering the arena. "For this fight I will have a mini-tournament. The digimon fight against the humans then the winners may fight."

"Sorry," Mimi said, "I don't want to lose."

"It's alright," Sora said. "Hey," She yelled at the host, "If we're going to fight the digimon it won't be fare."

"If you wanted a fare fight why didn't you just say so," the host then pulled out a controller and pushed a button on it, and a weird looking device rose up out of the ground and shot a beam that hit both Sora and Mimi, "Now the fight will be fare," he said.

"What was that for," Sora asked, "And how is hitting us with a laser beam going to make it a fare fight?"

"Simple," the host said, "That beam has temporally given you special powers like digimon; the difference is that you have to figure out what they are on your own." A evil grin then formed on his face, "But if a certain amount of time passes and you still have those abilities, your physical forms will slowly be altered and if it gets to a certain point, even if you won you would be stuck like that."

"What?" Mimi yelled, "That's not fare at all."

"The fight will begin now," the host said, "Any more complaining from either of you and I will end this fight and both of you will loose, now the rules are a little different for this one, first the fight will be fought in a ring," as he said this a karate style ring appeared taking up about half to three-fourths of the arena, "There will be three rounds, first round is Mimi against Biyomon, the second Sora against Palmon and the final round will be against the last two remaining. There is three ways you could win the rounds, either by knocking your opponent out of the ring, your opponent giving up that round, or you knocking them unconscious. Oh and don't forget the longer the fight lasts the sooner the changes start to take affect."

Mimi and Biyomon then went to the ring reluctantly, as they stepped in the host yelled out, "Begin Round One."

Mimi thinks to herself, 'How does he expect us to figure out how to use the abilities if we don't even know what they are or the names of them,' she then said, "I'm not going to go easy on you Biyomon even though you're the partner of my best friend," she then got into a fighting stance.

"Only a coward wouldn't go all out with what the stakes are for this fight," Biyomon said, "Or in other words I'm not going easy on you either Mimi."

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you Biyomon," Mimi said, "Especially when it comes to protecting your partner."

Mimi then charged at Biyomon, as she got with in five feet of her, Biyomon took to the air and yelled, "Spiral Twister," launching her attack at Mimi who dodged it but barely.

Mimi then got up from where she landed and noticed that the lower part of here outfit was slightly smoking, "My clothes, you ruined my clothes," she said angrily, "You will pay for that."

"Come on," Biyomon yelled.

"Rain of rope?" Mimi yelled. She recovered and ran at the still confused biyomon. She tackled Biyomon to the ground.

"Get off," Biyomon yelled as she pecked at Mimi shirt.

"Leave my shirt alone," Mimi yelled.

"No," Biyomon yelled. "I have the right to destroy ugly shirts."

"It's not ugly," Mimi yelled raising both hands up to hit Biyomon. Biyomon then squirmed out from under Mimi and flew up high. "I'm going to rip each and every feather from your body."

"Go ahead and try," Biyomon yelled, "There's no way you're going to be able to catch me."

"We'll see about that," Mimi yelled, "You can't stay in the air forever."

Palmon and Sora watched from outside the ring, 'What is rain of rope,' Palmon thought, 'I never heard any digimon using that attack, unless she meant to say rain of pollen,' Sora already knowing what Mimi temporally abilities are realizes that Palmon has most likely figured it out. Palmon then yells out, "Mimi your abilities are that of...," but is cut off as Sora elbows her in the face temporally stunning her.

"That should hopefully keep her quiet," Sora mumbles, "Long enough for Biyomon to beat Mimi."

The host then thinks to himself, 'Looks like Sora is a feisty one,' he grins, 'Maybe I could use that to my advantage.'

Mimi seeing what Sora did to Palmon gets distracted and yells, "Why did you do that to Palmon."

Biyomon seeing that Mimi is distracted flies in her direction and yells out, "Turbo pecker," catching Mimi off guard with the attack, injuring her and ruining her clothes even more.

Mimi starts waving her arms around wildly and ends up hitting Biyomon in the side of the head stunning her just enough to stop the attack, while Mimi ends up getting a nasty gash on the back of her hand, "Why you," Mimi yelled, "When I'm through with you there won't even be enough feathers left to make a pillow."

Meanwhile in the audience Tai said, "This isn't right having them fight the others partner," he then shakes his, "Who ever wins isn't going to come out of this unscathed."

Matt is about to respond when they all hear Mimi yell, "Why you, when I'm through with you there won't even be enough feathers left to make a pillow."

"Sounds like Mimi's pissed," Matt said.

"Wouldn't you be pissed if you just got attacked by a digimon Matt," Joe asked.

Tai thinks to himself, 'I have got to put a stop to this right here and now,' he then gets up and starts to head towards the fighting pit of the arena with Agumon.

"Hey Tai we are you going," Izzy asked curiously.

"I have to put a stop to this," Tai said, "It has already gone too far by him bringing us here."

"Tai you know that if you interfere they will both loose the fight and be taken away," Matt said, "I don't want Sora or Mimi to be taken somewhere we can't see them anymore."

"I never said I was going to interfere now did I," Tai said, "What I said is I was going to stop this and since this is the arena I can't be punished for fighting." Tai then pulls out his digivice and gets ready to digivolve Agumon when they get close enough.

The host sees that Tai is coming towards the fighting pit but pretends not to notice, 'What does he think he's up to, he knows that if he interferes all of them will be taken away, unless he's thinking about only attacking me.'

When Tai figured he was close enough, "Agumon digivolve now and attack the host digimon," he yelled

"Got it Tai," Agumon said, "Agumon digivolve to...Greymon."

Greymon then started to yell, "Fire wa...," and then he and Tai were hit by a beam and vanished, in the area that they had been standing you could see smoke rising from the ground.

Mimi, Sora, and Biyomon had turned to see what was going on when they heard Tai telling Agumon to digivolve to Greymon, "Tai Noooo," Sora yelled and collapsed to her knees after seeing what happened to Tai and Greymon, and everyone else there gasped in horror.

The host then said, "If anyone else tries to attack me or interfere with the fights they will receive the same fate as those two did," he then thinks, 'Oh well guess I can't have him and Kari fight now, but at least I won't have to deal with him ever again,' he then grins evilly.

Sora then starts mumbling, "Why did you have to be so hard headed Tai," as tears started to fall from her eyes, "I thought we agreed that we would try to find a way to stop this together."

"If you don't continue the fight," the host said, "I guess I'll have to send all four of you away."

Sora then yelled, "How the fuck can you be so heartless," and started to get up on her feet, "Our friend is gone and you still expect us to fight."

When the host looked into her eyes, he was startled to see a look of pure determination and courage.

Sora then turned back to the fight, "I don't want to fight anymore," she said, "But I don't have any other choice, Biyomon you know what to do but try not to seriously injure her."

Just then Palmon started to come out of her stunned state, 'Sora is going to pay for that,' she thought, 'I going to give the worst case of poison ivy she has ever known.' She then calls out, "Mimi you have Floramon's abilities."

Sora only now just realizing that Palmon came out of her stunned state thinks aloud, "Awe shit now it's going to be awhile before this round ends," she then gets an idea, "Biyomon use your violin attack."

"Alright Sora," Biyomon said, "Violin attack," she then yells causing violin music to play that puts Mimi into a daze. She then gets closer to Mimi and starts to yell, "Spiral twi..."

"Rain of pollen," Mimi yelled and her head starts to look more like that of Floramon's, open's up and starts to shoot pollen in the air.

"ster," Biyomon shoots her attack at Mimi's feet, hitting the concrete causing Mimi to go flying to the other side of the ring, and lands inches away from falling out. Biyomon then flies to a part of the ring where none of the pollen is falling, 'If she had launched the attack a moment sooner I would have been knocked out.'

Mimi and Biyomon stood looking at each other. "Your doing good but I won't let you win."

"Whatever you say," Mimi ran at Biyomon.

"Spiral twister," Biyomon yelled.

Mimi jump back from the attack. Then she jump from another attack and then again. She only recovered from the last attack in time to have a pink body ram into her knocking her unconscious.

"The winner," The host yelled, "is Biyomon." Biyomon did her best to wave as she stumbled away.

"Sora," Palmon said, "Do you know why Mimi lost; she doesn't have the time in fights, like you do."

"I'm going to find out what happened to Tai," Sora said.

"Looks like it's our turn," Palmon said, "But I think we should move Mimi out of the ring first."

"Allow me to do that," the host said, he then pulls out another control and pushes a button that causes the eight foot section of the ring that Mimi's unconscious form is laying to go up in a ninety degree angel instantly causing her to go flying into a nearby tree, "Oops wrong button," everyone there heard the host say causing sweat drops to form behind everyone heads.

Meanwhile in the audience, "I hope Mimi's ok," Matt said.

"I hope she's ok too," Joe said, "I guess even the digimon doing all of this can make mistakes at times."

"Joe why are you defending that digimon," Izzy asked, "With what he is doing to all of us."

"All I meant is that even he isn't perfect," Joe said, "Which means there might be flaws in his plans if he made a mistake like he just did."

"That's a possibility Joe," Izzy said, "But for some reason I doubt that, I just have a feeling that he has been planning to do this for a very long time."

Meanwhile Sora and Palmon start walking towards the ring to get ready to fight, 'Why are my hands suddenly feeling really strange,' Sora thinks and glances at her hands, 'Huh, what the hell my hands are starting to look like Gabumon's, at least I now know what digimon's abilities I was given. I have to keep them hidden from Palmon until the round begins,' she then shoves her hand into her pockets.

Palmon sensing hesitation from Sora turns around to see that Sora is acting nervous and has her hands shoved in her pockets but shrugs it off, 'I'm probably just nervous is all,' Palmon thinks, 'But then again Sora is acting a little weird all of a sudden it seems to me. She's probably just thinking about how she is going to beat me when she doesn't even know the attacks that digimon that's doing all of this gave her.'

As they both entered the ring and went to opposite sides the host said, "In this round it's Sora Vs. Palmon and the winner will have to fight Biyomon. Now Begin," he yelled.

Before Sora could even react Palmon yelled, "Poison Ivy," but Sora was able to dodge out of the way barely.

Sora got up and started to run towards her opponent, as she gets closer Palmon who is getting ready to launch her poison ivy attack again Sora yelled, "Dash punch," surprising Palmon who couldn't get out of the way in time.

Palmon landing on the edge of the ring thinks as she is getting up, 'How in the sovereigns did she figure out what her abilities are so fast,' she then remembered the host saying that the abilities would after awhile start affecting them physically the longer the fight lasted. She then yelled, "Root breaker," causing Sora to trip and fall flat on her face.

"Ouch," Sora said, "Why you little weed I'm going to turn you into mulch," she then yelled.

"I'm not a weed," Palmon yelled, "You scrawny little toothpick of a witch. Poison Ivy," she yelled this time grabbing one of Sora's ankles, pulling her closer to herself.

Sora started trying to get Palmon's vine off her ankle, which only succeeded in making it tighter. As she was being dragged she got an idea and when she close enough she yelled, "Hidden punch," sending Palmon flying straight up in the air. Sora then realized it was a mistake to use it when she was also pulled into the a moment later by the vine that was still wrapped around her ankle, 'Shit this isn't good,' she thinks, about six feet in the air she starts falling back towards the ground and notices that Palmon is going to land on her if she doesn't do something quick.

Sora yanked on the vines. She caught the plant digimon and spun around and she spun and the two hit into the ground, Sora pushes herself up and walks away. She grabs her chest that Palmon crashed into her.

Just then a vine grabs her wrist. "That's good," Palmon said, "Did you plan all that or did it just come to you."

"Came to me," Sora said as she turns to Palmon. "Like this...Blue Blaster!" Her eyes then started to change to the color of a Gabumon's.

Palmon tries to get out of the way but wasn't able to in time, "You can't get rid of me that easily, Poison Ivy," she yelled launching more of her vines grabbing Sora and stopping her self from going out of bounds. She then lands on her back and gets the wind knocked out of her.

"I don't think this going to last much longer," Sora said.

"Why...huff...do you...gasp...say that," Palmon asked trying to catch her breath.

"One you're out of breath," Sora said, "And two you have been hit with more attacks then me." She then started heading towards Palmon and yelled, "Dash Punch."

Palmon then yelled, "Think again Sora, Stinking attack."

Sora stops in her tracks and yelled, "What the fuck is that smell," she then starts groaning and Palmon gets a grin on her face, "Oh I don't feel so good," Sora moans and then throws up exorcist style all over Palmon.

Meanwhile in the audience Matt said, "Damn that stinks," and then sees Sora throw up on Palmon, "I don't know who to feel sorrier for, Sora for getting the brunt of that attack or Palmon since Sora threw up on her."

Back to Sora and Palmon, "This is disgusting," Palmon said, 'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to use that attack,' she thinks.

Biyomon watching from the corner of the ring thinks, 'I hope Sora is ok, and that I don't have to face Palmon,' and shudders at the thought.

While Palmon is distracted, Sora even though feels like she is going to collapse uses this chance and yelled, "Blue Blaster," knocking Palmon out of the ring and then collapses.

The host then said, "Sora wins this round, which means the final round is Sora vs. Biyomon."

"What," Sora and Biyomon yell at the same time. "But she's my partner," Sora said, "Why should I have to fight my own digimon."

"Yeah why should we have to fight," Biyomon asked, "We already beat Mimi and Palmon."

The host said, "Because if you don't then all four of you loose."

"Sora to protect you I need to fight you," Biyomon said.

"I'll do my best as well," Sora said, "Blue Blaster."

Biyomon flew up. "You need to do better," Biyomon said. She flew to the left to dodge that blue fireball. "You have horrible aim; Spiral Twister."

Sora jump back from the attack. Then she ran at Biyomon as she launches her attack. With each dodge Biyomon lower herself into the reach of Sora. Sora grabs her partner. Biyomon tries to free herself but is carried over to the edge of the ring. Then Sora got herself ready to throw Biyomon out of the ring. As Sora was about to throw Biyomon out of the ring, Biyomon then banged the back of her head into Sora's face. Sora screamed both in surprise and pain causing her to let go of Biyomon and grabbing her nose, "My nose," she complained on the verge of tears, "You broke my nose."

"Are you ok Sora," Biyomon asked being her usual caring self, "I didn't mean do that, all I was trying to do was get you to let go of me." She started getting closer not seeing the grin starting to form on Sora's face due to her hands covering the lower half of it.

Sora then thinks, 'Damn even though she didn't actually break it,' she then moves her hands far enough forward for her to see some blood on them, 'She still did it hard enough to cause it to bleed and hurt like hell. Biyomon is going to get a real surprise when she puts her wing on my shoulder or wherever she puts it,' a moment or two later when she felt Biyomon putting her wing on her shoulder, Sora turned grabbing her digimon partner.

"Of all the down low dirty rotten..." Biyomon was then cut off.

"Thunder Throw," Sora called out as she threw Biyomon out of the ring, causing her to get electrocuted with blue lightning bolts. The moment Biyomon hit the ground a loud crash of thunder sounded, the shockwave from it sending Sora to the other side of the ring and covering most of the area in a heavy cloud of dust. Sora thinks while her ears are ringing, 'Jeeze I didn't realize the attack was that strong,' lying in the ring stunned from her own attack.

The host then a few minutes later as the dust clears says, "Sora is the winner," seeing that she is still in the ring, still slightly dazed from the after shock of her own attack.

Sora then gets up from where she is lying at the moment, "Biyomon!" and starts running over to where her partner landed on the ground. When she gets there she finds an unconscious and bruised Yokomon lying on the ground. "I'm sorry Yokomon," she said picking up her digimon, "But I had no clue that the attack was going to be that powerful."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

The host then starts walking away, "Hmmm, who should I have fight next," he thinks aloud, "I would say boyfriend and girlfriend, but the only couple I know of at the moment isn't here."

Sora turns around to see the host walking off, "Hey where are you going," she called out, "I thought you said you would change the winner back to normal after the fight."

The host stops and turns to look at Sora, "Hmmm," he said, "Let me say this, I lied. I was never planning on changing either of you back, I actually thought that the fight would last long enough to the point where both of you were completely turned into digimon and then neither of you could win. But I guess I was wrong and since you won the fight the changes have stopped where they are since only your arms about to your elbows and eyes have changed your still considered human."

"Why you," Sora said, "If I could just get my hands on you I'll..."

"You even try to attack me and the same thing will happen to you that happened to Tai," the host said cutting off Sora, "Oh yes I almost forgot to tell you, that you still have use of the abilities of the digimon that you have partially become, and every time you use one of the attacks it will slightly change you more into a Gabumon even though I said they have stopped."

Meanwhile we find Tai in a mysterious location, "Where am I," he asked.

Then a voice called out, "Welcome to the Digital under world Taichi Kamiya."

"Don't listen to him," another voice said, "He likes to do that when we get human visitors."

"As I asked before where am I," Tai said, "And who are you?"

"I'm surprised that you don't recognize my voice," the second voice replied, "But then again it has been awhile holder of the Crest of Courage."

"Why do you always have to ruin my fun," the first voice said.

"This isn't the time to be messing around," the second voice said, "We have a grave situation at the moment Zhuqiaomon."

"What happened," Agumon asked coming to, "And where are we?"

"Fine then Azulongmon," Zhuqiaomon said, "And everything we know about will be explained."

"Yes everything will be explained," Azulongmon said, "And this place is a place between the Digital world and the Real world that you are in at the moment."

"What do you mean by that," Tai asked, "I thought there was only one Digital world?"

"Yes there is only one," Zhuqiaomon said, "But it's divided into four different sectors that connect to separate worlds or as you would understand alternate dimensions."

"The thing is it will take about a week to show and explain everything to you," Azulongmon said.

"What!" Tai yelled, "But the others need my help and I need to stop the digimon doing all of this!"

"Calm down," Azulongmon said, "The sector that they are in only a day will pass while you are gone."

"Huh what do you mean," Tai asked confused.

"The digital world that you and your friends are in," Zhuqiaomon said, "While a day passes in there a whole week passes in your world."

"What!" Tai and Agumon shout, "All of us have been missing for about a week and a half from our homes."

"Actually you have been missing for two weeks," Azulongmon said, "Your sister Kari and the others started looking for you and the other about three or four days ago."

"Why didn't they start searching for us sooner," Tai asked confused.

"It turns out that Kari got a message on her d-terminal," Azulongmon said, "Saying that you and the other older digi-destined went on a final school trip and would be back in seven days."

"I never sent any message," Tai said, "It was probably that digimon doing all of this."

"Actually it was me," Tai turns around to see Gennai walking towards him saying, "Before you say anything I sent the message because he is looking for Kari and the others too."

"What are you doing here Gennai?" Azulongmon asked, "No one told you we were going to be here."

"I've lived for many years," Gennai said, "I was hoping to keep Kari away from this mess. How about we have a nice long talk about what is going on."

"Before we start, I want to know how she is," Tai asked.

"Good," Gennai said, "But if she continues her search, I fear that she will fall into his trap. I was hoping the time difference would be favorable but it turned out I was wrong."

"I need to worn her," Tai said.

"You can not," Azulongmon said, "Even we can not open portals between the worlds. If we didn't set up this pocket dimension before then you may not be alive. It's time to tell you about the Digi-World. The Name is misleading. We call it the Digi-World but the truth is that it is a group of worlds. Each world started is based off the real world it is bonded to."

"What about this digimon?" Tai asked.

"Before that is answered," Gennai says, "Come here Tai I have something that belongs to you and Agumon."

"What do you mean Gennai?" Tai asked walking over towards Gennai.

As Tai got closer Gennai pulled out his crest, "This is what I mean," he says handing it to Tai.

"It's my Crest of Courage," Tai said surprised and confused at the same time, "But I gave this up with the others after we defeated the dark masters."

"Yes you did," Gennai said, "But when Oikawa made that wish to protect the digital world for all time, after he was freed from Malomyotismon of course, the tags and crests started reappearing in key locations of the digital world."

"Then why didn't you bring the other crests with you," Tai asked, "We really could use all of them in this fight."

"I tried," Gennai said, "But the moment I walked through the doorway to get here all of the other ones that I had fell to the ground except this one. Don't worry the other crests are still safe even though I couldn't bring them with me."

"I hope your right about that," Agumon said, "Because if they were to fall into the wrong hands, the digital world that me and Tai know and probably all the others would become covered in darkness."

"I know we can trust him Agumon," Tai said, "If it wasn't for his help throughout all of our adventures none of us would be here today."

"Now I think we should get back to the business of why we brought you here Tai," Azulongmon said, "We can only answer so many of your questions, because we don't know everything that is going on at the moment, also we only have so much time till you would become stuck here or pulled back to where you were in the palace, we're not sure which would happen."

"Then start explaining," Tai said, "Starting with who that digimon is and why he is doing all of this."

"We can explain why he is doing this," Zhuqaoimon said, "But to be truthful we're not sure who he is other then a lackey to a greater evil."

"Oh just wonderful," Tai said, "I hope this isn't like the dark masters all over again. Also why is it so dark in this area, it's kind of depressing like this," he asked.

"Let me fix that," Azulongmon said, "Zhuqaoimon thought it would add to the affect of what he said about this being the digital under world, only just a few years ago he would have tried to kill you but now he only tries to mess with peoples minds after seeing that Humans and digimon can combine to make some of the strongest fighters in his sector." He then used one of the sphere's floating around his body to light the area blinding Tai and Agumon.

Meanwhile Sora finished putting on her new red gloves. "How do I look?" She asked her partners.

"Nice," Palmon said.

"Better than without them," Mimi said, "What do you think will help me?"

"Not much you can do," Palmon said.

"There must be a way," Mimi said, "It'll take some time."

"I don't fell like going out anyway," Sora said.

"Then what can we do," Palmon asked, "Sorry about using that one attack on you."

"It's ok Palmon," Sora said, "You were just trying to protect Mimi."

"What are you two talking about," Mimi asked confused.

"You don't want to know," Sora, Palmon and Biyomon all say at the same time.

"Oh, ok but can you at tell me why I have a splitting headache," Mimi asked, "I don't remember getting hit in the head at all."

"That we will tell you," Sora said, "After Biyomon knocked you unconscious the digimon doing all of this pulled out a control and then pushed a button that sent you flying head first into one of the trees around the ring."

"He also said oops wrong button after that happened," Palmon said.

Meanwhile back to Tai, the that he is in looks like an exact copy of the area where the Digi-destined met Gennai before going to his house in season 01, "So your saying that you think the digimon doing all of this to us at the palace is a lackey of a greater evil," Tai said, "That wants to get rid of all of it's enemies before hand."

"Yes that is right barer of the Crest of Courage," Zhuqaoimon said, "We have been..." he then cuts off for no reason.

"Something wrong Zhuqaoimon," Azulongmon asked, "It's not like you to stop in the middle of what you're saying."

"I'm not sure," Zhuqaoimon said, "I just got informed that one of the digivices we found vanished about 8 hours ago."

"This could be a good thing or a bad thing," Azulongmon said, "Did they tell you which one disappeared?"

"What are you two talking about," Agumon asked, "And what do you mean that you found digivices."

"Yes," Zhuqaoimon said ignoring Agumon's question, "They said it's the one that looks like Gallantmon's shield."

Tai then turns to Gennai, "What are they talking about," he asked, "And what is the business of them finding digivices."

Gennai just shrugs, "I have no knowledge of this myself," he said, "I'm in the dark on this conversation just as you are."

"To answer your question Agumon and Tai," Azulongmon said, "We found ten mysterious devices a couple of month's ago, at first we weren't sure what they were though. Then we found out that they are digivices, while most of them have no unique markings one looked like a shield with the digital hazard symbol in the center of it, which I thought was destroyed long ago."

"Digital Hazard, What is it?" Tai asked, "And what do you mean that you thought it was destroyed a long time ago?"

"The other Sovereigns and I used our abilities to create a pocket dimension to seal it away from the digital world permanently," Zhuqaoimon said, "But something happened and instead of being sealed away it was somehow reborn as a human."

"Is he good or evil?" Tai asked.

"That's not the matter," Azulongmon said, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Tai said, "Agumon is and my digivice..."

"What's wrong Tai?" Agumon asked.

"Nothing," Tai said, "So tell me more about the Digital Hazard."

"It was one of four powers we Sovereigns captured," Zhuqaoimon said, "Also one of the three that gotten free and became human. They may be good or evil as all other life forms are. Let us start the show."

"Before we discuss about the digital hazard," Azulongmon said, "The light of digivolution is one of the powers that existed back then and still exists now, but at some point or another it became four separate entities each one of the four residing in its own sector of the digital world. Even though they are four separate beings they are still connected to each other and if one is killed, the others will eventually die off as well leaving the digital world in a state of total chaos until the power returns or a similar one comes along to replace it."

"So you're saying that the light of Digivolution has a physical form," Agumon said, "Even though we have complete access to it and can use it at any time we need too."

"Yes that is right," Azulongmon said, "But in the east sector of the digital world has had the influence of the light of digivolution for a lot longer then the southern sector that you're in at the moment. At times it will be a lot harder for you to digivolve your partner," he then notices Tai's upgraded Digivice, "Especially with that new digivice you have there."

"What are you talking about," Tai asked as he looked to where he keeps his digivice noticing a weird looking strange looking device in its place, "Huh, where did this come from it wasn't there before I came here."

"Let's worry about were it came from later," Zhuqaoimon said, "The digital hazard and other things we thought we sealed away somehow ended up in two different worlds that is connected to the digital world."

"Why didn't you just destroy them," Tai asked, "It would have been easier right?"

"Yes it would have," Azulongmon said, "But if we had done that, the digital world and all the worlds connected to it would have collapsed ending billions of lives with in months. So we decided to seal them in a pocket dimension were they wouldn't be able to escape and no one could get into besides us Sovereigns."

"Why did you try to seal them away," Agumon asked, "It wasn't like they were killing or destroying anything was it?"

"Actually they were all unpredictable," Zhuqaoimon said, "The digital hazard was the worst of all. In one area it would create life and beauty and then the next area it would cause destruction and death with out any warning at all, or in other words it was causing total chaos wherever it went, and when these three things come together it would create a powerful storm that could cover the entire digital world."

"I hope I never run into it," Agumon said.

Meanwhile the host digimon sat looking over his screens. "Report Sir," a digimon said walking into the room, "The report said that nothing strange has happened to Takato."

"This isn't good," the host said, "Tai is some where out there. I need to get them to be changed into digimon so the light of digivolution does not leave their body."

"But why is the power leaving their body bad my lord?" the digimon asked.

"The parts of the light of digivolution were attracted to the power in the real world like digimon to their human partners," the host said, "That is all you need to know. If you help find a way to make them loose then I may allow you to meet our master."

"Why can't I meet the master know," the digimon asked.

"Because one I said so," the host said, "And two the master doesn't like to be bothered by incompetent fools. Now get back to work before I decide to delete you."

"Yes Sir," the digimon said then walked out the door.

"I know he's alive," the host said, "But where is he?" He then got up and started pacing, "I know for a fact Tai's alive, because if he was killed by that beam his body would have been lying there black as coal," he then punches the wall putting a hole in it, 'Damn it, that's the fifth wall I'm going to have to repair in the last week,' he thinks while looking at the hole he punched through the stone wall.

Meanwhile back to Takato and Rika, "I can't believe that so far the three packages we have delivered have all been to some sort of restaurant," Rika said, "Also I think we should try to find a place to rest at the next town we get to, because our partners are tired from all of the ambushes that have been happening and you look like you're getting sick goggles and a good nights rest hopefully will do us all some good."

"I'm fine Rika," Takato said.

"If you're fine," Rika asked, "Then why are you pale to the point where your skin looks almost grey."

"We should get out of here now before we get ambushed again," Takato said.

"I'm feeling great," Takato said, "But we could use some rest."

"Are you sure you're okay," Rika said. She placed her hand on Takato's cheek. "You feel cold."

"I'm fine," Takato said.

"Fine," Rika said, "Let's go then."

"Not so fast," a voice called out, "You four aren't going anywhere."

"Who's there," Gallantmon yelled, "And what do you want?"

"Who do you think; Grisly Wing."

"Oh great it's a Myotismon," Gallantmon said leaping out of the way of the attack, "This is going to be fun," he said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Hmm this indeed is going to be fun," Myotismon said, "I thought I would never see a Gallantmon, let alone get the chance to destroy one and by the way the name is Lord Myotismon to you."

"Can the bullshit," Taomon said, "We need to get by and you're going down; Thousand Spell."

"You think that's going to stop me," Myotismon said, "Think again; Crimson Lightning," he yelled causing his attack to collide with Taomon's neutralizing both.

"Lightning Joust," Gallantmon called out hitting him in the back leaving a nasty burn mark.

"You're going to pay for that," Myotismon yelled, "Nightmare Claw," launching the attack towards Taomon.

Taomon seeing the attack coming tries to get out of the way, but realizes she's not going to in time thinks, 'Aw crap this is going to fucking hurt.' Then Gallantmon jumps in front of the attack and she yelled, "What are you doing Gallantmon?"

"What does it look like," Gallantmon said, "I'm helping you Taomon." The attack then hits his shield pushing him back a few yards, he then shouts out, "Final Elysian," vaporizing Myotismon's left arm before he could get out of the way.

"Like that is going to stop me," Myotismon said gritting his teeth against the pain, he then absorbed the data particles restoring his arm, "Grisly Wing," he yelled sending hundreds of bats at Gallantmon who tried to get out of the way but this time they followed his every move. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Taomon getting ready to attack and called out while turning to face her, "Crimson Lightning," knocking the giant paintbrush out of her hands and wrapping around her neck.

"Taomon!" Rika yelled in horror.

"Say goodbye to your pathetic partner human," Myotismon said, "But don't worry you will be joining her soon." He then tightened the energy beam around Taomon's neck and was about to throw her into the ground but stopped when he felt a gust of wind behind him. Myotismon turned his head around just in time to see his own attack hit him.

Gallantmon then rushed over and sliced in half the red energy beam in the middle that's wrapped around Taomon's neck causing it to dissipate, "Taomon you ok," he asked.

"I'm fine no thanks to you," Taomon said smiling.

Gallantmon then got up and started running towards Myotismon, "This ends now," he yelled, "Lightning Joust," and hit him in the middle of the back as he got up impaling him through the heart.

Myotismon just stood there for a moment in shock and then yelled, "How can this be," before bursting into data particles.

"We're getting into too many fights," Rika said.

"Let's hurry," Takato said.

Elsewhere Tai ready himself to sleep on his large bed. "A week they weren't kidding, Agumon. Since they don't know who is behind this then they are just piling all they know and then any information that they think could be helpful."

"No more talking about it," Agumon said, "I spent a day on it and I don't want to dream about it."

"You're right," Tai said, "Good night."

Meanwhile Sora smiled at the store keeper as pick up the long red glove and sunglasses. "I still say you should have gone with pink instead of red," Mimi said.

"Not all of us like being covered in pink," Sora said.

"I'm covered in pink," Biyomon said from her resting place on Sora's shoulder.

"It looks good on you," Sora said, "Let's watch the fight. It is Kazu and Kenta."

Meanwhile back in the place where Tai is, we find him asleep but tossing and turning like crazy.

Inside Tai's mind, "Where am I," he asked, "How did I get here and what is this place?"

"We have to destroy those things," a voice said, "Their danger to all of us and if they're aloud to run around they could destroy everything we're trying to protect."

"Yes I know," a second voice said, "The only problem is that if we destroy them, the digital world would collapse in about six month's to a year."

"What," the first voice yelled, "You can't be serious, how can they be connected to the digital world that way. There has to be a way to get rid of them some how."

"I think I know of a way," a third voice said, "We could create a pocket dimension in what to put them in, or at least the ones that are causing all of the chaos."

"And how do you suppose we do that," a fourth voice asked, "None of us have that ability, so that is a bad idea."

"Actually all we need to do is combine our powers and it should be easy," the third voice said, "But before that we have to find where they are at the moment."

"So we can stop it with our powers," the second voice said, "How does that help?"

"I say we remove it from the grasp of all digimon," the first said.

Meanwhile Kazu and Kenta walk into the Arena to face each other "I say man," Kazu said. "I can't agree with this tournament...Hey, why dose he get to use a mega?"

Kenta look up at the host digimon. "I don't know how to make him de-digivolve."

"I will allow it," the host said, "This fight will be a standard fight between the digimon. The Partners may have sometime to talk and plan."

Kenta thinks, 'Man I'm more than likely going to loose, Kazu is always beating me at the game so probably won't be much different in a real fight. I can at least give it my best though.'

The host thinks, 'I still can't understand why my master had me bring these two simpletons here, in my opinion they are barely a threat. But I was told to bring all Digidestined and Tamers here, only problem is I still haven't located Kari, TK, and the others for some reason, especially the one with a MarineAngemon.' "Ah screw it," he said, "The fight will begin now."

"But you said you would give some time to talk and plan," Kenta whined, "That's just wrong that you lied to us."

"I realized there was no point to let you make plans," the host said, "From what I learned about you two, neither of you two ever plan anything."

"That's not true," Kazu said, "I know I plan things but Kenta on the other I'm not sure."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean," Kenta asked in his whiny voice, "I thought we were friends."

"Of course we're friends," Kazu said, "All I said is that I have no clue if you plan what you do."

'This might turn out more interesting then I thought,' the host thinks, 'But then again it probably won't be.' "Stop arguing and fight or I get rid of all of you with out any hesitation," he said.

"Fine," Kazu said, "Guardromon you know what to do."

"Guardian Barrage," Gaurdromon yelled.

'Uh oh this isn't going to be good,' Kenta thinks and then as he watched he sees MarineAngemon weaving through the missiles that Gaurdromon fired at him.

"Kahuna Wave," MarineAngemon said firing his attack at Gaurdromon. The attack hits only to do no damage.

"Looks like I'm going to have to give him some help," Kenta said as he goes to grab his cards out of his pocket only to realize they're not there, "What, where are my cards," he then remembers that he left them back in his room. "Fuck, looks like I'm going to loose."

"Whoa, did Kenta just swear," Kazu asked surprised, "This is the first time I have heard him says anything like that."

'How can I fucking win,' Kenta thinks, 'When I left my cards back in my room, I can't do anything except watch helplessly.'

'Looks like I was right about this going to be a boring fight,' the host thinks, 'I'm just glad I didn't waste one of my good ideas for fighting on them, most of the kinds of fights I will have they probably wouldn't be able to understand. I don't even think this one will last twenty minutes.'

MarineAngemon kept flying around Gaurdromon using his attack, which was really starting to get on Gaurdromon nerves, "Annoying little pest," Gaurdromon said trying to get him to stop and finally does when he claps his hands together hitting MarineAngemon.

Kazu grimaced, "That had to hurt," he said, "I'm wondering if he's still conscious."

Gaurdromon then opened his hands and MarineAngemon started falling to the ground, but at the last second flew back over to Kenta, "Pi pipi pi pipi pi, (Why did you leave your cards in our room you idiot)" he said.

"Gaurdian Barrage," Gaurdromon said while Kenta was arguing with his digimon.

"Hey!" Kenta exclaimed hurt by what MarineAngemon called him.

MarineAngemon turned around to start trying to beat Gaurdromon again, only to receive a direct hit from his latest attack. Throwing him back into a tree, "Hey that wasn't fair," Kenta said, "You usually call out your attacks."

"I did," Gaurdromon said, "But neither of you heard it because you were too busy arguing between yourselves."

"Looks like I'm the winner Kenta," Kazu said.

"Why do you say that," Kenta asked, "My partner is just fine."

"If that is so," Kazu said, "Then why hasn't your partner gotten out from under the trees he knocked over."

Kenta then ran over to the pile of trees and started looking for his partner, MarineAngemon where are you," he said as he started trying to move the trees. He finally finds his partner a few minutes later badly injured and barely conscious.

"The winner is Kazu," the host said.

"What?" Kenta yelled, "But my partner is still conscious, and can fight."

"With the way he looks," the host said, "I doubt that he could even lift his own head at the moment."

"Let's show him buddy," Kenta said and MarineAngemon then starts to float in the air again for few a moments before passing out.

"I told you he wasn't able to fight," the host said, "Now as I was saying before Kazu is the winner," he then thinks, 'That was the most pathetic fight I have ever seen in my life, I just hope I don't have to watch another one like it any time soon.'

Meanwhile Tai sits bolt up right as he awakens from the dream he just had, 'What the hell was all that about,' he thinks to himself, 'I guess I was thinking to much about what I was told when I fell asleep, hopefully I can get back to sleep soon.'

"Huh, is everything ok Tai," Agumon asked sleepily.

"Yeah everything is fine," Tai said, "Just go back to sleep."

"Actually it's time to get up," Gennai said as he walked into the room, "It's already eight thirty in the morning and breakfast is waiting for you."

Agumon hearing this becomes wide awake and asked, "Where is it at, I'm starving."

"Calm down Agumon," Gennai said, "It isn't going anywhere and we need to wait for Tai to get dressed. Here Tai I brought you some clean clothes," he said handing Tai some clothes.

"Thanks Gennai," Tai said, "But do you mind waiting outside while I get dressed."

"Of course," Gennai said, "I was about to go wait for you outside your room."

A few minutes later Tai walks out of his room with Agumon, "Ok Gennai I'm ready," he said, "Let's go get that food you mentioned."

"Yeah, let's go," Agumon said, "I'm just glad were not back at that place right now, or we would probably be stuck eating peanut butter sandwiches again."

'That worthless fight put me ahead,' the host though. "The next fight will be called. All those that have not fought be ready." The Host walks away.

"I hope we fight him next," Terriermon said, "It would be easy.

"I hope I don't need to fight," Suzy said. She raises her ears up. "I think Henry is awaking."

"Good," Terriermon said, "At least we know that he's truly fine," he then mumbled, "And also we won't have to listen to him talking in his sleep for at least a while."

"Terriermon," Suzy said surprised, "I can't believe you would say something like that about your partner," and then gave him an evil glare that sent shivers up and down his spine.

'Damn,' Terriermon thinks, 'That glare is even worse then Rika's.'

"Hey you two," Lopmon called, "Henry's waking up, get in here now."

Suzy and Terriermon then ran into the part of the rooms that is Henry's bedroom, "Man I just had the strangest dream," Henry mumbles, "In it me and Suzy ended up getting changed by this digimon," before he even opened his eyes.

Suzy then looks at Terriermon and Lopmon with the question on her face and in eyes, Should we tell him or wait, while standing right in front of Henry.

Before either of them could respond to Suzy's question, Henry opened his eyes, "Suzy is that you," he asked looking at the Gatomon in front of him.

"Who else would it be," Suzy responded, "We were worried about you when you passed out like that," she then goes up and hugs Henry around the neck as best she could.

Henry then mumbles, "Great, it wasn't a dream," he then asked, "How long have I been out for?"

"About a day and a half," Lopmon said, "And Terriermon has been being annoying the entire time."

"Why am I not surprised," Henry said, "What kind of wise cracks was he making this time."

"Actually he was complaining about how you where mumbling every now and then," Suzy said.

"I don't talk in my sleep," Henry said, "Usually Terriermon is complaining that I snore too much."

"You were doing that too," Terriermon said, "But it wasn't annoying like it usually is, your talking was annoying because every few minutes you kept saying my name over and over."

"So have you three been getting any food in the last day," Henry asked.

"Yeah," Lopmon said, "They actually brought lunch here about four or five hours ago."

"That doesn't make any since," Henry said, "I figured the host didn't give a damn about anyone here."

"Well actually they had no choice," Suzy said, "A fight broke out in the cafe and they needed to repair it, so everyone's food has been delivered today."

"I hope that nothing bad happens to those people," Henry said, "So what did the host do about it since were not aloud to fight outside the arena."

"From what I heard," Suzy said, "The host and the digimon in the area at the time just ignored it, even though they had stopped a fight from happening between a Digidestined and Tamer."

"Do you know who it was that got into the fight," Henry asked, "Because it doesn't make any since."

"From what I over heard from other people as Jeri and I was coming back from there," Suzy said, "Is that the person who started that fight had a Cyberdramon for a partner and attacked another person who had two digimon and deleted one of them and then destroyed the data."

Henry is shocked about what he heard that he doesn't know what to say at first but then said, "That's just wrong, I hope that person gets what they deserve."

"Oh it gets even better," Suzy said, "If they were right about the description of the person then I'm absolutely sure that it was Ryo who did this."

"Also there was a few more fights while you were unconscious," Terriermon said, "The most recent one didn't even last ten minutes, it was between Kazu and Kenta and from what we heard Kenta left his deck of cards in his room."

"Why am I not surprised by what either of you said," Henry said, "I just hope that Ryo looses to who ever he has to fight, and Kenta needs to be more responsible when it comes to his cards and partner. Also where's the others I thought at least Takato and Jeri would be around here checking up on me."

"Jeri has been coming over constantly since after the fight," Suzy said, "But we haven't seen Takato or Rika since after the incidence in the cafe and I also noticed that one of the jobs that allows us to leave this place has been taken. I think Rika might have talked him into helping her out with a job, because the job that was taken required at least two ultimates and one that could digivolve to an Holy Angle Knight digimon if need be," Suzy explained.

Henry was about to say something when he noticed the door to his room opening out of the corner of his eye and the other three heard it opening, "Oh that's right I added Jeri's handprint to the sensor by the door," Suzy said.

Jeri hearing Suzy's voice asked, "Who are you talking to Suzy," before she comes into the room, "And how is Henry doing at the moment?" Jeri then heads over to where she heard Suzy's voice and stops for a moment when she sees Henry is awaken and then runs over and hugs him, "It's good to see that you have finally woke up," she said.

"Thanks I guess," Henry said surprised by Jeri's reaction to him being awake.

"She's been coming here many times," Terriermon said, "Come on Lopmon, let's leaving the boyfriend and girlfriend alone."

Jeri just blushed as the digimon left the room. "Kazu and Kenta fought while you were asleep. Kenta won. Mimi lost to Sora. And they gave you these stone to help you eat." She gave the stones to Henry. "I need to find Leomon." Jeri got up and ran off.

"So did you kiss?" Terriermon asked.

"No!" Henry yelled.

"Sure," Terriermon said, "Come on lets see if those wings work."

"I'm not sure if that is a good idea at the moment," Henry said, "I want to find out why the host is doing all of this, I have a feeling that he's working for someone else. When you think about where did he get the ability to alter the forms of humans?"

"Awe I wanted to know if you could fly with those wings," Terriermon whined, "I guess we can do it later."

"Terriermon stop bugging Henry about that," Suzy said, "There's other important things we need to think about right now."

As Henry is about to say something the host voice comes over the intercom, "The next fight will be in thirty minutes and the contestants are Jeri Kato and Julie Brunci."

"What?" Henry yelled at the top of his lungs, "He can't be serious about having Jeri fight now!"

"Yeouch my ears!" Suzy cried, "Calm down Henry everyone else in here have really sensitive ears unlike you."

"Oh sorry," Henry said, "Didn't mean to cause any of you pain. Suzy are you feeling ok, you seem to be acting a little different."

"What do you mean Henry?" Suzy asked, "I'm feeling ok and I'm not acting any different."

"Actually I think you being changed into a Gatomon is having a affect on you," Terriermon said to Suzy, "Since we got back here you have been showing some of the characteristics that are part of most Gatomon."

"Terriermon is right Suzy," Lopmon said, "You have been starting to show some of the characteristics of a Gatomon since this morning, but I don't think it's anything to worry about as long as you don't forget who you really are."

"Of course I won't forget that," Suzy said, "I'm your Tamer and friend and for the time being I'm stuck as a digimon and partner to my older brother."

Meanwhile Tai and Agumon have just learned more things about the entities the Sovereigns have been telling them about, "Now Izzy would find that interesting," Tai said, "So your saying that these things were more neutral in nature then anything back then. How many of them were there back then?"

"We think there was at least about fifty of them," Azulongmon said, "But out of all of them only ten posed a threat to the safety of all digital life forms. They used instincts to survive at first and then started learning how to think like the digimon do, but they had no control of the powers they had."

"I never want to run into one of those thing," both Tai and Agumon said, "I don't even want to think about what would happen if an evil force gets a hold of them," Tai said.

"Also another thing is that the light of digivolution was and probably still is attracted to them no matter what form they have become," Azulongmon said, "I know for a fact that some of the ones that were harmless took on the form of digimon to learn and wanted to try to keep the digital world safe from evil."

Tai and Agumon then left the room to go eat dinner, leaving the Sovereigns to talk amongst themselves for a while.

"This is absurd Azulongmon," Zhuqaoimon said, "Explaining all of this won't help them with defeating the one doing all of this to them. What we should be talking about is how to defeat him."

"We don't know who the true evil behind this," Azulongmon said, "When Tai returns we will be unable to contact them again so we need to make sure he knows all the forces it could be."

"It won't help," Zhuqaoimon said, "Information is worthless if they can't use it to help them."

"Very well," Azulongmon said, "How do you pose that we handle this?"

"We need to find a way to allow him to open a portal to a pocket dimension and then he dump all those we're fighting in it. Simple."

"Even if we did find a way to allow him to do that," Azulongmon said, "I don't think it would be that simple and who's to say that they won't figure out a way to escape after awhile."

"This is absurd," Zhuqaoimon said, "Of course they wouldn't be able to escape the pocket dimension no matter what they did. Also if the things that we tried to seal away powers reactivated the digital world would be doomed."

"If that is true," Baihumon said, "Then how is it that boy Takato saved your ass countless times and if your wondering why I'm mentioning him, it's obvious that he is the human that the digital hazard chose to become when it escaped and went into the real world."

"What?" Zhuqaoimon said, "You have got to be joking, how can he be with that pathetic partner of his known as Guilmon be the digital hazard."

"It amazes me at the obviousness of what you said earlier and you still don't realize it," Baihumon said, "You said so yourself that the shield of the mega they become has the hazard symbol on it. Also how is it that you and not even the rest of us heard of any digimon called Guilmon until the day that Takato Matsuki became one of the first Tamers in the real world connected to your sector of the digital world?"

"You know that new digimon appear in all of the sectors of the digital world frequently," Zhuqaoimon said, "Or his kind has somehow managed to evade detection by any of us until one of them partnered up with that weak human."

"You should know as well as the rest of us that the digital hazard is as old as the digital world," Azulongmon said, "Hell for all we know it could be the program that created the entire digital world. I also know for a fact that it was Takato that created Guilmon and the ability to Bio-merge with the digimon in your sector, and Guilmon in all of his forms has the symbol of the digital hazard in one place or another."

"If that is so," Zhuqaoimon said, "Then we should destroy him before he finds out what he is truly capable of doing with his powers."

"Why is it you never listen to reason Zhuqaoimon," Baihumon said, "Takato and the others like him may be the only chance we have to defeat this evil. And I won't stand by to let you destroy one of the only beings capable of defeating this evil."

"Hey what's going on," Tai said walking into the room with Agumon after eating dinner," I could hear all of you yelling on the other said of this place."

"This doesn't concern you holder of courage," Zhuqaoimon said.

"Actually Zhuqaoimon it does concern him," Azulongmon said, "And all of the Digidestined and Tamers as well." Azulongmon then tells Tai and Agumon what they have been talking about since they left to eat dinner, leaving both of them speechless from what they just heard.

After five minutes Tai finally gets enough courage to speak, "So your saying that Takato is the digital hazard in the form of a human being," he said, "Agumon remind me never to get on his bad side, I can also imagine how Izzy is going to react when I tell him everything that I have learned here so far and also what I'm going to learn in the next few days. I still can't believe that for everyday that passes hear only three or four hours time passes for them, while in my and Agumon's point of view we have been gone a week, to them I will have only been gone a full day."

"Before he leaves we could try to find any idea about the other three pieces," Baihumon said, "Two are human and the last is a digimon."

"His name is Calumon," Azulongmon said, "Finding the other two humans could be a good idea. They must be of great power."

"Kari," Tai said, "She shown that she has great power and could be one. Plus..."

"Yes?" Azulongmon asked, "Come on tell us no matter how small it could help."

"I had a dream last night," Tai said, "To lights moved into my mother but she was younger."

"It could be a vision," Azulongmon said, "The holder of light has shown power that is unnatural for a human."

"If that's true then Kari must have taken in both powers," Tai said.

"No, the powers can not share a body," Azulongmon said, "Tai my boy would you agree to be tested?"

"For what will I be tested?" Tai asked nervously, "And why can't they share a body?"

"I just want to see if you could be one of them," Azulongmon said, "Don't worry though it won't hurt or anything. The worst that will happen if I'm wrong is that you'll be feeling lightheaded and dizzy for at most three hours, but either way you will be exhausted. The reason the powers can't share a body is that the powers are too different and would end up destroying the body after a certain amount of time if their either active or inactive."

"Ok I agree to be tested," Tai said, "What will happen if I am one of them?"

"That my boy can only be answered by time," Azulongmon said, "What I mean is that it shouldn't have any affect on you, but then again there is a chance your physical form could be slightly altered though."

"Will I be affected at all," Agumon asked.

"Of course not buddy," Tai said, but then started to wonder about that himself.

"Nothing will happen to you Agumon," Azulongmon said, "But if Tai is one of them, then I want to test you to see if you have somehow gained the ability to do some of the things that they were able to do back then."

"What do we do if Tai is one of them and I have somehow gained some of the ability's you're talking about," Agumon asked.

"Both of you then would have to learn how to control them," Baihumon said, "To keep them from getting out of control and causing problems for you and everyone you hold dear to you."

"How would we do that," Agumon asked.

"That you would have to figure out on your own," Azulongmon said.

"So what do we do?" Tai asked.

"Stand back Agumon," Azulongmon said. Agumon nodded and stepped back. Azulongmon flew around Tai and then open his mouth. Light came over Tai's body. Quickly the light fade and Tai drop to the ground. "It's been a long time since I felt that part of the light."

"Impossible," Zhuqaoimon said, "How could he know what that light is."

"How is it that you're so dense Zhuqaoimon," Ebuwumon's right head said, "At times I think you know even less then the humans do about the digital world."

"What?" Zhuqaoimon yelled pissed off by what he just heard, "You have no right to even say that about me."

"We have every right to say that being a Sovereign like you are," Ebuwumon's left head said agreeing with what his right said.

"Stop bickering like children both of you," Azulongmon said, "So Tai my boy how are you feeling at the moment."

"Other then the fact that I like I ran a marathon," Tai said, "I feel perfectly fine."

"Then that means you're one of them," Azulongmon said, "But I still can't tell you which one, because the last two that we were looking for may be completely different in ways but at the same time they had abilities that both of them could use."

"Ok so now we know that I am one of them," Tai said, "I guess that means Kari is also one then, but didn't you say something about there being others besides these four."

"If he is one of them," Zhuqaoimon growled, "Then I should destroy him right now."

Azulongmon turned towards Zhuqaoimon, "If you even try to harm him, I'll make sure that you wish you were never created," he said.

"And before you even say anything Zhuqaoimon," Baihumon said, "Both Ebuwumon and I will help Azulongmon deal with you."

"I'll even have my partner Agumon digivolve to Wargreymon," Tai said, "To help deal with you. Hey Agumon aren't you going to come back over here."

"Oh right," Agumon said.

"No wait the energy that I used hasn't completely dissipated yet," Azulongmon said but was to late.

"What do you mean the energy hasn't completely dissipated yet," Tai asked confused, "And kind of affect will it have on Agumon," not knowing that Agumon had already entered into the energy field around him and Azulongmon still.

"I don't actually know what kind of affect the combined energy's will have on him," Azulongmon said nervously, "One of thing that could happen is that he will digivolve into his mega form since part of the energy is the same energy I gave to Gennai so he could fight Blackwargreymon, other then that I don't know what will happen because I have never used it on a digimon before."

"I thought you said Agumon wouldn't be affected though?" Tai asked confused, "At least he didn't come into the energy field."

"When I said he wouldn't be affected," Azulongmon said, "I meant that none of the energy would touch him. Also my boy I hate to say this but by the time I had yelled for him to wait he had already entered the area where the energy hadn't disippated yet."

Before Tai could say anything Agumon said, "Tai I feel really strange," before passing out and falling on his side.

"Agumon!" Tai yelled worried about his partner as he ran over to him, "Get up buddy you're going to be fine," and then to his surprise Agumon started glowing, he tried to watch but the light soon became too bright even to the point to where the Sovereigns had to close their eyes. When the light finally died down and Tai was able to see again he saw another digimon in Agumon's place that looked a lot like Agumon but was somewhat different. The way he looks is his claws on his hands and feet are sharper and colored silver, he looks even more like a miniature T-rex now and has bluish-silver stripes on his body and his tail is twice as long other then that he looks the same.

After a few minutes Agumon started to wake up, "What happened," he asked in a slightly deeper voice but still recognizable as Agumon's.

"I don't know," Tai said.

"Tai," Azulongmon said, "You know how thing of the parts went to human worlds and the last stay trap. Well digital being made it into a digimon."

"All you need to know is that the tamers know of it," Zhuqaoimon said, "But at the moment you should look at your partner."

"Right," Tai said leaving the large room.

"You didn't tell him all we know," Azulongmon said.

"I will force him to talk to the tamers and Takato," Zhuqaoimon said, "Just because I can't destroy him doesn't mean I need to go all the way with helping him."

"While Tai is studying Agumon I say we find a way to test the other if they are also. One that Tai will be able to take with him," Ebuwumon said.

"How about we add some thing to goggles," Baihumon said, "We could add more to it."

"Like that will even work," Zhuqaoimon said, "What we should do is find a way to let him detect the true enemy behind this and then destroy it ourselves."

"We have been trying to find the enemy ourselves," Ebuwumon said, "But it hasn't worked so far, so how do you think we can give him a way to find it when we can't."

"Ebuwumon is right," Baihumon said, "How could we give him a way to track the true enemy if we can't even locate it ourselves?"

Meanwhile in another room with Tai, "Hey Agumon are you sure your feeling ok," he asked Agumon.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Agumon said, "Other then I'm feeling like I haven't ate anything in three days and slightly dizzy and lightheaded."

"Azulongmon did say one of the worst things that could happen to me at least was I would get lightheaded and dizzy for at most three hours," Tai said, "I guess that was one of the affects it had on you."

"You're lucky," Agumon said, "It really didn't have an effect on you, except it made your muscles slightly more defined."

"Not bad," Tai said looking at his body.

"Tai," Agumon said looking at himself, "I think that I could use a new name for my new look. I'm still an Agumon but I'm not a normal Agumon."

"Do what others do put an 'X' at the end of your name," Tai said.

Meanwhile Matt stood before the older Digi-destined's. "I say we need to get some training," he said, "I have a training ground reserved for us."

"Come on Mimi," Sora said. "You need to get ready for our next fight."

"Why do I have to train," Mimi said, "You have Palmon and Biyomon also."

"Because you're a digimon now," Sora said, "And you need to learn to use your abilities properly."

"I never asked to be changed into a digimon," Mimi said, "And I don't want to learn my attacks either."

"Mimi learning to use your attacks may be the only way to stop the host from doing all of this," Matt said, "So come let's head over to the training area that I reserved for today."

"Fine," Mimi said in a pouty voice, "But I don't want other people to see me like this."

"I don't think the others will really notice," Matt said, "Most of them are probably wondering what the next fight is going to be like."

"Hey why did you schedule us to use a training area during a fight," Joe asked, "I thought we had agreed that we would watch every fight."

"How was I supposed to know that the most recent fight would be so short," Matt said, "It's really pathetic how what was his name, oh yes Kenta didn't know how to make his partner de-digivolve into his rookie or champion form."

"Matt does have a point," Izzy said, "That fight only lasted ten minutes at most, while most of the others have taken at least half an hour or so."

"Are we going or are we just going to let the time I reserved to be waisted here," Matt asked.

"Alright," Sora said, "We're all going right now," and they all started to head towards one of the designated training areas.

Meanwhile we find Tai talking to the Sovereigns while AgumonX is resting, "So your saying that tomorrow night that you'll be sending me back to that place," Tai asked, "Man I'm going to miss all the good food that's here."

"Tai I need to talk to you for a moment," Gennai said coming into the room, "It's about Kari, I have good news and bad news, the good news is that she and the younger Digidestined are back in the real world. The bad news is that they are being attacked by quite a few digimon."

"Then go help them by giving Kari and TK their crests back," Tai said and then noticed something hanging out of Gennai's pocket that looked like one of the tags that holds the crest, "Hey Gennai what is that hanging out of your pocket?"

"What are you talking about Tai," Gennai asked and then noticed it himself and pulled it out and looks at it, "Huh that wasn't there before, why was the crest of friendship in my pocket. There is problems with giving them back their crests," he said, "They haven't reappeared like the other ones just yet."

"They can at least still DNA digivolve right," Tai asked, "Then will have Imperialdramon on their side."

"Yeah they can DNA digivolve still," Gennai said, "But some of the digimon they are fighting seem to be mirror images of their own partners."

Meanwhile Jeri was getting ready her fight. "You think we can win?" she asked not even looking at Leomon.

"I'm sure we can," the lion man said.

"Hey Jeri," Julie cheered as she ran up, "I didn't think that we would be fighting each other. No hard feelings about the fight."

"Right," Jeri said smiling at her best friend, "So winner takes the looser as a partner."

"Sure," Julie said.

Watching this the host turns from the screen. "Hmm, should I hold them to that promise?"

"Sir," a digimon said. Then he pointed at an Agumon, "This one refused to take a human partner."

"Good," the host said grinning evilly, "You know where to send him. I must go to the arena for the next fight."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

Meanwhile in the training area, "Come on Mimi you to try," Sora said, "Or you'll never learn to use your abilities."

"I don't care," Mimi said, "What's the point we're never going to get home."

"Of course we'll get home Mimi," Matt said, "You just have to have faith."

"Matt's right Mimi," Palmon said, "We can defeat this guy and go home with everyone returned to normal."

"If we do defeat him," Mimi said, "How do you think we will return everyone back to the way their supposed to be?"

"Mimi don't be so glum," Joe said, "We'll find a way to get everyone changed back to normal."

"It's actually easier then you think," Izzy said, "The human part is still there no matter what they look like. As long as we don't leave the digital world as digimon, if we did leave the digital world as digimon I think there is a possibility that the human DNA would be erased, but I'm not sure."

"You're not helping Izzy," Matt said, "We're trying to get Mimi to stop feeling sorry for herself, not give up completely."

"Mimi did you forget what the host said about putting a collar on those who wouldn't listen," Sora said, "It forces the digimon to do what they are told even if they don't want to."

Meanwhile at the arena the host is thinking, 'I wonder what the contestants will say when I tell them the rules for their fight,' he then gets an evil grin on his face, 'I wonder how they will handle the pain they feel each time their digimon hits the other digimon.' He then calls out, "Hey Demidevimon is everything ready for the fight?"

"Yes boss," Demidevimon said, "Everything is ready to go."

"Good then get into your position now," the host said, "I don't want anything to go wrong."

"Yes sir," Demidevimon said, "So am I supposed to do my part when you hit them with the beam or when the fight is over?"

"How many times do I have to explain to you that you do it when I hit them with the beam," the host said, "And make sure you hit the right one she's the one with the Leomon."

"What happens if I accidentally hit the wrong one," Demidevimon asked.

"The wrong one will become deathly ill for a few days," the host said, "And you will suffer for your incompetence, got it."

Demidevimon gulped, "I understand boss," he said.

"As I said before get into your position," the host said, "The fight will begin soon and I don't want anyone to see you."

Demidevimon said, "Yes sir," and then flew off to his hiding spot and got ready.

Once again the host walks in front of the crowd and two more forced to fight. "This battle will be until one digimon is no longer able to fight. But due to the poor fight, I want to make this fight with a little twist." With that he pressed a button and beams hit all four in the arena.

"What did you do to us?" Jeri asked rubbing her neck.

"You'll see," the host said, "Fight."

"Ok Leomon let's do this," Jeri said, "But try to go easy on Julie's partner, I want to knock her partner out not delete him ok."

"Alright I understand Jeri," Leomon said.

"I thought you promised that you would do your best," Julie said, "But instead I'm hearing you tell your partner to go easy on mine."

"All I meant is that I don't want Leomon to use to much power and end up deleting your partner," Jeri said, "I already know what it's like to loose my digimon partner, I don't want you to experience the same thing."

"Alright let's do this Gabumon," Leomon said, "Fist of the Beast King," he yelled firing his attack.

Gabumon jumped out of the way of the attack and yelled, "Blue Blaster," hitting Leomon in the ankle before he could move out of the way.

Julie then cried out in pain, "My ankle there's something wrong with my ankle."

"Julie," Gabumon called out worried, "Are you ok?"

"I'm not sure," Julie said, "It feels like someone tried to set my ankle on fire," she complained.

"You should be paying attention to this battle," Leomon said, "I do feel bad about your Tamer being in pain, but not paying attention is only going to cause you to loose," he said as he came up and sliced Gabumon's left arm just below the shoulder with his sword.

"Ahh, my arm," Jeri cried clutching her left arm in the same area that Gabumon just got cut.

"What's wrong Jeri," Leomon said turning around and seeing Jeri clutching her left arm in the same area he hit Gabumon and realizes what the host did to them with the laser.

"And you told me that I should pay attention," Gabumon said, "Dash punch," he called out as he ran towards Leomon but was surprised when he grabbed him and lifted him up into the air.

"Listen to me," Leomon said, "When the host hit all of us with that beam he caused it to where our Tamers receive the damage done to our opponent, or in other words every time I get hurt Julie suffers because of his twisted little mind," he motioned to the host.

"Why should I believe that," Gabumon said, "You could be telling me this to get me to back down," he then bit down on Leomon's right wrist and Julie cried out in pain again.

"If you don't believe me," Leomon said, "Then take a look at Julie's right wrist."

Gabumon thinking that Leomon is still trying to trick him looks over at Julie and sees teeth marks on her left wrist, 'He's telling the truth, how can I protect Julie with out causing her pain in this battle.'

The host smiled at the look on their face. "You're making it to where we feel the pain of the digimon that we're fighting," Jeri said.

"That's right," the host said, "But you only feel a forth of the pain the digimon gets. Well for the most part...if you delete the digimon your partner wins but is also reformatted."

"Fine," Julie said, "I wasn't planning on deleting Leomon anyway, Gabumon its time to even the fight."

"Gabumon digivovle to…Garurumon." The large wolf stared at the lion man. "Ready." Julie soon screamed as teeth marks appeared on her arm.

'I love this,' the host thought, 'They need to fight with all they have, but if they do they may loose their partner.'

'I can't loose Leomon again,' Jeri thought, 'There must be a way to win this fight without one of the digimon getting deleted, but I'm not sure what.' She then called out, "Leomon we need to do whatever it takes to win this fight, but also try to figure out how to win it with out deleting Garurumon," she then yelled in pain as her right eye turned black and blue and started to swell shut.

'I have got to figure out some way to win,' Leomon thought, 'I know where his weak spots are, but whenever I fought other Garurumon and hit the weak spots they almost always instantly deleted and I don't want to do that for Jeri's sake.'

'Argh this is madness,' Garurumon thought, 'I can't delete Leomon with out Julie getting reformatted; this fight is totally fucked up.'

"Fist of the Beast King," Leomon yelled hitting Garurumon in the chest and causing Jeri to cry out in pain once more. 'If I hadn't had to punch him in the eye to get him off me Jeri eye wouldn't be that bad,' he thought, 'But then again this is all of the host fault for doing hitting us with that beam.'

'Wait a minute there is a way,' Jeri thought, 'The alias card will allow us to pull out the rookie form of our partner if they're in the process of being deleted, I have to let Julie know this it may be the only way one of will come out of this unscathed.' She then started to walk towards Julie, "Hey Julie I need to talk to you for a minute," she whispered, "I think I know a way one of us can get out of this with out being reformatted, how long have you had your partner Gabumon for," she asked.

"The same day that I got him three years ago he was pulled back into the digital world," Julie whispered, "I really haven't had a chance to get to know him yet."

"Well just hear me out," Jeri whispered and then cried in pain as burn marks started to appear on her right arm, "My plan is that when Garurumon is on the verge of being deleted you swipe a alias card through your D-arc and catch Gabumon as he comes out of Garurumon in your arms," she explained.

"Why does it have to be my partner who looses," Julie whispers angrily and screams in pain as claws marks appear on her left leg just below the knee, "Why can't your partner be the one to loose, he's taken more damage then Garurumon has so far."

"Because Leomon told me this morning he's been sneaking around in his rookie form to figure out what is going on," Jeri whispered, "Also he said that the host put's a certain mark on his workers to tell them apart from our digimon, and when Leomon destroyed and loaded the data of the worker he took the place of the mark appeared on his left knee in his rookie form. If the host sees that he will probably take us all away no matter what happens in the fight," she explained.

'What are they whispering about,' the host thought, 'Probably nothing to worry about since they are best friends, and those kind of people tend to stick together no matter what happens. That kind of stuff makes me feel kind of sorry for them, oh wait a minute my bad I'm just feeling nauseated.'

"Spy," Garurumon whisper as Leomon grappled his neck.

Leomon crouch down. Close to Garurumon's ear, Leomon quietly said, "Yes." Then he yanks the wolf over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground. "The problem is I got a new partner..." he stop when a paw slammed into the side of his head.

"What's wrong," Garurumon said hiding it under his growl.

"He's a Gabumon," Leomon said as he punching the wolf. "But the mark is on the back of his head making many ask if he dose work for our host."

"A little extra data wouldn't hurt," Garurumon said before jumping back.

Julie turns from Jeri to see Garurumon charging Leomon. When Garurumon came close to Leomon, Leomon slammed his fist into Garurumon's head and then knee him in his chin. As Jeri cried in pain, Gabumon hit the ground.

"Sorry," Gabumon said, "He can hold his champion form longer." Julie pulled out her cards. "I don't want you to use your cards. Win or lose."

'How noble,' The host thought, 'If I wasn't sick enough.' He watch as Gabumon was knocked to the ground. Slowly Gabumon close his eyes. "The winner is Jeri," The host said.

"Hey Julie you want to become my partner like we agreed," Jeri asked.

"Yeah why not," Julie said, "You're one of the only ones here that I know."

'Other then feeling nauseated,' the host thought, 'The fight actually was a good one, although it didn't go as I exactly planned things seem to have worked even better. One down about another seven hundred or so to go, this is going to take awhile.'

"Come let's go back to our rooms," Jeri said, "Knowing the host he won't even bother to heal our injuries," she started to walk away and nearly collapsed from pain and lack of energy.

"Jeri are you ok," Leomon called out as he ran over to her.

"Yeah I'm just perfect," Jeri said with a sarcastic tone to her voice, "What do you think Leomon, I look like I've been mugged."

"Hurry up and get out of the arena," the host said, "So I can get it ready for tomorrow mornings fight, and the moment you leave the arena the affects the beam put on you will be gone."

"Thanks for letting me know," Julie said, "If I'm right until two days have passed I'm still able to use my digivice," she then grabbed a card from her deck and shouted, "Digi-modify, Rejuvenation activate," sliding the card through the D-ark and all of Gabumon's injuries healed themselves, and most of Jeri's healed to the point where they were nothing more then bruises, while her left eye is still slightly swollen but barely noticeable. She then threw the card to Jeri.

Jeri caught the card and nodded, "Digimodify, Rejuvenation activate," She called out sliding the card through the D-arc, healing all of Leomon's and most of Julie's too since she wasn't as banged up as Jeri was.

The host thinks, 'What? That wasn't supposed to happen; someone must have fucked with what the beam was supposed to do. When they try to heal their partners it should have transferred the rest of the damage the digimon that was healed received.'

"Come on," Sora grunted, "I'm sorry you don't like to fight but I need your help. The next round I could face some with digimon or more."

"I don't want to fight," Mimi said.

"Knowing the host you he's going to make you fight," Palmon said, "So back to your feet and attack that dummy fifty more times." Mimi moans as she got to her feet.

"How is she doing?" Matt asked.

"Not good," Sora said, "She's doing everything to keep from training. You try." Matt nodded and walk to Mimi.

"Mimi what's wrong," Matt asked, "You know if you don't listen the host will put one of those collars on you and you would be forced to listen to what you are told by your partner no matter what it is."

"I just want to go home as myself," Mimi said, "I'm green and I look ugly now," the others are surprised by what she just said.

Matt finally able to speak again, "Mimi you're not ugly," he said, "You're beautiful no matter what you look like, beauty comes from within and isn't only on the outside. Come on Mimi you need to train, the digimon we have that can help us fight the sooner we'll figure out a way to stop that freak."

A voice then came over the speakers in the training area, "Attention all training areas will be closing for the night in fifteen minutes, anyone who is still in here is advised to leave now. Anyone still here after that will be stuck here all night, thank you and have a good night."

Matt then glances at his watch, "But it's only seven forty-five in the evening," he said, "Why does it close at eight instead of nine?"

Joe turns to Matt, "More then likely that is because they serve us dinner at eight and then at nine is when the host turns most of the power to the castle off."

Meanwhile back at the arena after Jeri and Julie and most of the others have left, the host is looking for something in the arena around where Jeri and Julie were most of the time, "Where is it," he said, "Demidevimon better not have forgotten to do the most important part," he's about to curse and yell at Demidevimon for his incompetents but spots what he is looking for, 'Finally I found it,' he thinks, 'Now I can see if the stuff is doing what it is supposed,' as he's holding a small vial with what looks to be blood in it. The host pocked the sealed vial and walked back to his hidden room in the castle.

Meanwhile with Takato and Rika, "We may not have made it to the next town just yet," Takato said, "But at least we found this inn that we can stay at," they then started walking towards the door.

"If I had known the next town would be that far away," Rika said, "I would have suggested that we stay at the inn in the last town we were at."

"Don't blame yourself Rika," Takato said, "None of us knew that it would be a farther distance from the town that we left earlier."

"Can we get some rest?" Gallentmon said.

"I agree," Taomon said.

"Yes let's go in," Takato said, "I think it will be safe to have you de-digivolve when we get our rooms."

"I agree that it will be better for Taomon, Gallantmon, and you," Rika said to Takato, "That we have our partner's de-digivolve for the night. We should also keep in contact incase something happens or someone tries to attack us."

They then walk into the inn and are shocked and surprised by what the inside looks like, "What is this place," Rika asked.

"I don't know Rika," Taomon said, "Why someone would call this an inn when it looks more like a temple or museum I have no clue?"

"What I'm wondering is who built this place and why," Takato and Gallantmon say at the same time, "This is just awesome and kind of scary at the same time."

"I agree with you on that goggles," Rika said walking up to a picture, "Hey Takato why didn't you tell us that Guilmon Bio-merged into the real world in an alley behind the Hypnos buildings," she asked while looking at one of the pictures on the wall.

"One none of you ever asked," Takato said, "And two I did...hey how did you find out about that?"

"This picture on the wall here shows you with Guilmon just Bio-merging into the real world," Rika said.

"Why would someone make a shrine to honor us," Takato asked.

"Well if it weren't for us the digital world would have been completely obliterated," Rika stated, "Also this is an inn not a shrine."

"Welcome to the savors inn," a Digitamamon said, "Where the food is free but the rooms are fifteen a night."

Takato and the others then turned around, "Where did you come from," Taomon asked, "You weren't here a moment ago."

When Digitamamon got a good look at them his eyes went wide and he scanned some of the pictures and life size statues, except MegaGargomons which is made too where it can fit in the room and then fainted.

"Ok that was just weird," Gallantmon said, "Let's see if we can wake him up."

"I know how to do it," Rika said as she got ready to kick Digitamamon.

"No, Rika wait," Taomon shouted but was too late as Rika's foot made contact with Digitamamon.

Rika then screamed in pain, "Owe my foot, owe, owe, owe," as she was holding her left foot and hopping around.

"I tried to tell you Rika that his shell is as hard as marble," Taomon said, "But I was a few seconds too late. The best way to wake up a Digitamamon is to dump water into its shell's opening."

"How was I supposed to know that," Rika snapped.

Digitamamon then started to wake up, "What's with all the noise," he said.

"Why did you faint when you saw us," Takato asked, "You acted like you saw a ghost."

"I thought I saw Rika, Takato and their partners," Digitamamon said, "Now will one of you please help me up."

"But you did see us," Taomon said, "So why are you so surprised."

"That's impossible," Digitamamon said, "Those fights were about ninety years or so ago, I took over the care for this inn almost fifty years ago."

Rika and Takato just stood there in shock from what they heard and Takato finally said, "That can't be right, those fights that is depicted in the pictures on the wall only happened about four years ago. The one with the d-reaper only three."

"If that is so then what is the name of the final form of the green machine there," Digitamamon said pointing at the picture with Megagargomon getting ready to fight Zhuqaoimon.

"That's easy, the name is Megagargomon," Rika said, "And before you ask any more questions his Tamers name is Henry Wong, and his sister is Suzy Wong who befriended Antillamon and became her Tamer."

"Ok I guess you really are them," Digitamamon said, "The rooms and everything else is free of charge since this inn is dedicated to you."

"Ok, we're going to go to our now," Takato said, "We have had a long and tiring day and we would like to get some rest as soon as possible."

"Alright the rooms are up the stairs," Digitamamon said, "Feel free to use which ever one you want too, at the moment no one else is staying here because all of those wild digimon keep attacking anyone who tries to come this way lately."

"Ok we'll try to help you with that problem when we can," Takato said, "But right now we have other things to worry about." Takato and the others then head for the stairs to go to the rooms.

"It has been a long few days," Rika said, "I'll probably pass out the moment I hit the mattress."

"You and me both Rika," Takato said, "But first I'm going to have Gallantmon de-digivolve and see what happens." He then heads over to one of the rooms and opens the door, "See you in the morning Rika."

"Ok see you in the morning goggles," Rika said as she went into the room right next to his.

"Ok let's do this," Takato said, "This is the only way we will know what happens when you de-digivolve in the palace I hope."

"Ok," Gallantmon said and started to glow, "I guess me and you will become one again," the other half of Takato that's in Gallantmon said.

A bright light then filled the room causing Takato to have to cover his eyes, when he's finally able to see again he's speechless. After a few moments he said, "Umm which one of you is the real Guilmon and who is the other half of me," he asked.

"What are you talking about," one of them asked in Takato's exact voice and looks at himself, "Huh, why am I in Guilmon's body?"

"You're not in Guilmon's body," Takato said, "But at the same time you are."

"What is that supposed to mean," the other Takato asked.

"Oh boy," Guilmon exclaimed, "I got someone who looks just like me to play with!"

"This is just weird," the other Takato said, "What are we supposed to...wow I don't feel so good," he then passed out on the ground. After a few moments his body started to act like it was going to break into data particles, when his body finally did a couple minutes later instead of floating into the air it shot straight into Takato. After a moment Takato looks just like he did before the Bio-merging.

"Ok now that was just weird," Takato said.

Tai just climbed into bed. "Well Agumon, when we wake up, we'll be in the palace once more."

"Great more worthless fights and not being told all the rules," Agumon said, "We're going to find out how doing all this and crush him."

Meanwhile Mimi sat in her bed and looks up at the larger bed. "Sora," Mimi said.

"Yes, Mimi," Sora said lifted her upper body so they can look at each other.

"Do you think Tai will be back?" Mimi asked.

"The Host said that since Tai was the first to break the rule he'll show Tai some mercy so I think Tai will be," Sora said, "Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking that if Tai and Matt fought I would want Tai to win so Matt becomes a digimon. Then we can go out some where to cheer Matt up."

"We're not here to get boyfriends," Sora said.

Julie smiled as she moved over to Jeri. "This is just like a slumber party," Julie said, "How about we play truth or dear."

"Ok that sounds like fun," Jeri said, "Hey you two want to join us?"

"Gabumon is there something wrong," Julie asked, "You haven't been talking since you came too."

"Asked you not to use your cards even if I loss," Gabumon said in a grumpy voice, "But you used them any ways."

"I only did it because I was afraid you would break apart into data fragments," Julie said, "And I also figured out from what the host said that using the cards would also affect me in Jeri. I could tell he was surprised when it healed us."

"That's because I snuck into the arena and altered some of the settings earlier," Leomon said, "He may have thought that no one else knew about what he was planning but I did."

"What are you talking about Leomon," Jeri asked confused and then it dawned on her, "Wait a minute you have been spying on the host and sabotaging stuff around here, that's why you have been disappearing when ever I'm in the presence of Henry or Takato."

"Yes that's right," Leomon said, "And if everything goes according to plan tonight I'll have a partner helping me," he then motioned to Gabumon. "I think we should do some training in a few days to help Julie learn her abilities to there highest potential and I don't think that the host realizes that the humans turned digimon are a bit stronger then regular digimon."

"O.K., Truth or dear," Julie said.

"Truth," Jeri said.

"You're no fun," Julie said, "But tell me about your relationship with Takato. Is it true you two went on a date?"

"It is true," Jeri said, "But it was weird. That was when we realized that we were like brother and sister. You're turn truth or dear?"

"It's time," Azulongmon said. The three others nodded. Soon Tai and Agumon vanished.

Meanwhile Leomon and Gabumon were getting ready to leave the room, "Jeri I'm getting ready to go," Leomon said, "Are you sure you wouldn't rather have me stay here."

"Of course I would rather have you stay here," Jeri said, "But you said that it was important to meet the Gabumon you agreed to meet that has been working for the host before you and the others even got here. If you weren't to go I think the host would suspect something is up."

"Jeri does have a point you know," Gabumon said, "If you weren't to show up he would suspect something is wrong, and then what would happen to all of the Agumon's that belong to the digi-destined and Tamers."

"You're both right," Leomon said, "Come on Agumon let's go."

"Hey Leomon I'm just wondering," Jeri said, "What is your rookie form and can I see it before you go?"

"This is my rookie form," Leomon said as he de-digivolved into Agumon with the mark on his left shoulder, "I have to get going or I will be late missing the meeting I have with that other Gabumon."

Jeri just stared for a few minutes, "So that's why an Agumon was folliowing me the other day when I left Henry's room with Suzy in my arms."

"Yeah I was following you to make sure you didn't get into any trouble," Agumon said, "Since Suzy hasn't had a chance to learn to use her abilities yet. Come on Gabumon let's go."

"Ok," Gabumon said, "I'm ready to go when you are." Agumon and Gabumon then left the room to head for the place to meet the other Gabumon that Leomon set up.

"Ok you wait here Gabumon until I give the signal," Agumon said, "Then you come wondering towards me and the other Gabumon acting like you're lost. Don't worry I set up the camera to go out long enough for us to attack him and you to load his data. Understand."

"I understand," Gabumon said and then Agumon walked around the corner to meet the other Gabumon.

"You are late," Gabumon heard another voice say, "You said you would be here about five minutes ago."

"I ran into a slight problem," Agumon said, "While I was on my way here I ran into a Tamer and her partner's getting ready to wonder around the castle. So I told them to go back into there room or I would have to call some one to deal with them and then I disabled the panel on the inside of the room for the night, before you ask all I did was set it up to deactivate for the night and not come back on till six thirty tomorrow morning."

The other Gabumon just stood there thinking and finally after a few minutes said, "Good work Agumon, keep it up. I guess the boss misjudged you when he suspected that you were one of the digimon partnered to one of the children here."

'What I thought is right,' Agumon thought, "I'll keep up the good work Gabumon," he said, "So do you know why the boss suspected me being a spy or what ever he told you when he suspected me?"

Gabumon then wondered from around the corner, "Can either of you help me I seem to have gotten lost," he said, "I thought I found my way back to my new partner's room but the panel wasn't working for some reason."

The other Gabumon then grinned, "Hey Agumon you don't think the boss would mind if we loaded this digimon's data," he asked, "I say we torture him first and then delete him and load the data."

Agumon just nods his and calls out, "Pepper Breath," turning towards the Gabumon that just spoke at the last second and hitting him in the face at point blank range.

Gabumon then ran up to the other Gabumon and said, "Rapid punch," punching him like twenty or so times within five seconds.

"The host was right to suspect you," the other Gabumon said, "At least he'll see what you have done."

"Actually quite the opposite," Agumon said, "The moment you said the phase load the data the camera's and sound recorders shut off till I say a certain phrase. Pepper breath," he said hitting him again.

"Blue Blaster," the other Gabumon said firing at Agumon who barely got out of the way.

"Dash punch," Gabumon said hitting him in the face and sending him flying into the wall, "Thunder Throw," Gabumon said throwing him into another way and causing his to become pixilated.

"You won't get away with this," the other Gabumon said, "The boss will find out sooner or later that his workers are being replaced with spies from the digidestined and tamers. Also how are you going to put this mark on the back of my head and onto his?"

"Oh that," Agumon said, "It actually appears on the digimon that loads the data of one that already has it and in the same exact spot too. How is it you didn't figure it out that I was a spy before now?"

"I think one more attack should finish him off," Gabumon said, "You want to take the final hit buddy?"

"Sure why not," Agumon said, "Pepper breath," he said hitting the other Gabumon causing him to explode into data particles.

Gabumon then started downloading his data, "Man it has been awhile since I loaded any data," he said, "But I have never really liked that fact about fighting anyways, I'm glad that most digimon agreed to stop doing it."

Agumon watched as the mark started to appear on the back of his new partner's head, "I can see the mark starting to appear," he said, "These marks don't just let the host tell us from the other but it also gives us a power boost to our attacks."

Meanwhile in the hosts hidden rooms of operation a digimon says, "Umm, boss I'm getting strange readings from the area that Takato, Tai and Rika are staying in," waking the host around three in the morning.

"How many times do I have to tell you idiots not to wake me up in the middle of the night," the host said, "I don't care what it is, get out and let me sleep," he then grabbed the digimon and threw him towards the door thinking it was opened until he saw the digimon burst into data particles. "Damn it I loose more of my workers that way." The data was then absorbed but a mechanism in the wall, about five minutes later a digi-egg was dropped onto a pile of about fifteen others, "Oh well at least they will be reborn thanks to this machine or I could just sell them in the shop if I wanted too."

Sora search as she got out of her bed. "Good morning," She told her partners. "I am going to Tai's place then I going to do few jobs to get so points. And Mimi please do what I say so you won't get collared."

"I'll try," Mimi said, "Can I send a message to Matt."

"Here," Sora said writing a note. "If anyone asks where you are going show them this."

"Matt's going to train me," Mimi said looking up from the note.

"You want to see Matt and you respond better to him," Sora said, "Have Matt drop you off here. Biyomon, Palmon we're going to Tai's place."

"Alright," Biyomon said, "Hey Palmon what's taking you so long?"

"Sorry my roots got tangled in the rug again," Palmon said, "Usually rugs aren't problems for me, but these rugs the host put in the room are annoying as hell."

"That's ok," Sora said, "Let's go check to see if Tai is back yet." All of them then left the room with Mimi heading for Matt's while Sora, Biyomon and Palmon headed for Tai's.

"Are you sure he's going to be back," Biyomon asked, "The host said he would show Tai mercy, but he never said when he was going to bring him back."

"I don't know how but I already know that Tai is back," Sora said, "My gut feeling has also been telling me that the host was lying about something when he said that he would show Tai mercy."

"If you know he's lying about something," Palmon said, "Then why do you believe Tai's back?"

"Because he is," Sora said, "I could tell the host was confused about something when he supposedly hit Tai and Greymon with the beam yesterday."

"What do you mean," Biyomon asked.

"I'm not sure," Sora said, "We'll find out what actually happened when we get to his room."

They continued walking in silence the rest of the way to Tai's room, Sora put her hand on the panel and door opened, "Hey Tai are you in here," she said as she knocked on the door, "It's me Sora I came to see if you are ok." Getting no response Sora went into the room and found Tai sleeping in his bed, "Hey Tai wake up," she said getting no response, "I said wake up you lazy bum."

"Five more minutes mommy," Tai muttered in his sleep and started snoring.

Sora then walked over to the sink in the rest and grabbed the cup filling it with water, "If I can't wake him up that way," she said, "Then I just have to dump water on him to get him up," she then walked over to him and dumped the glass of water on his face.

"Ahh," Tai screamed as he jump from his bed, "Sora what did you do that for?" Tai asked.

"You wouldn't wake up," Sora said. "It's good to see you."

"Gatomon," Agumon moan, "Five more minutes then we'll play."

"Agumon," Biyomon said, "It's time to get up." She flew to the sheets. She grabbed it with her talon and yanked it off. "Is that you Agumon?"

"It's me," the small dino said. "Like the new look? I call this body Agumon x. It will take a little getting use to though."

"Tai what happened?" Sora asked.

"Get the others," Tai said, "And come back here. I'll try to tell you what I can."

"We don't have a week," Agumon said.

"What does he mean?" Sora asked.

"I'll tell you when you get back," Tai said.

Sora grabbed Tai in a hug, "It's good that you're back." After a few minutes she said, "You don't mind if I leave Biyomon here while I search for the others?"

Tai turn to the bird digimon hopping around his partner looking at every detail. "I don't think we could drag her away from him at the moment even if her life depended on it."

"How did this happen," Biyomon asked, "Who did this to you, are your digivolution's any different, do you have any new attacks, why do you call yourself Agumon X now?" Causing sweat drops to form on the backs of Tai's, Sora's, Agumon's and Palmon's heads.

"Calm down Biyomon," Agumon said, "We'll explain everything as best as we can when everyone else gets here."

"Pleas be fast about finding the others," Tai said, "If Biyomon keeps this up she's literally bound to drive both me and Agumon crazy."

"Alright I'll try to hurry," Sora said, "I'm pretty sure I know where Matt is at the moment." She then walked out the door to find the others and tell them about the meeting that Tai wants to have with them.

About an hour later with Tai and Agumon about to go out of their minds with Biyomon's constant questions the others finally show up, "Bout time all of you show up," Tai said, "I was about to shove Biyomon in a pillowcase and tie it up and put it outside the door," he grumbled.

"Biyomon stop asking questions so Tai can tell us what he said he needed to tell," Sora said, "And what Agumon meant by the comment he said when Tai said he would explain everything. And also if you had done that to Biyomon, your head would spinning so fast that you wouldn't know what happened," she said pointing her finger at Tai.

"Alright," Biyomon said disappointedly.

"So Tai what did you need to tell us," Matt asked, "And where is Agumon at the moment."

"I'm under here," Agumon said calling out from underneath the bed, "I ran under here so Biyomon would stop poking and prodding me with her talons."

"Come out from under there Agumon," Tai said.

"I'll only come out from under this bed if the other digimon, especially Biyomon promise not to ask me any more questions for the next week," Agumon said, "I been asked so many questions that if I'm asked another one right now I'll go insane."

"Come on Agumon I brought some stuff for all of us to eat," Sora said winking at Tai, "It's really good, I don't know how long it will last with the other digimon here."

"I don't care," Agumon said, "I'm not coming out unless they promise not to ask me any questions."

Everyone just sat there in a shocked silence, until a few minutes later Izzy said, "I wouldn't believe this if I just didn't hear it with my own ears, Agumon is actually turning down food."

"Fine I'll just start trying to explain what I was told while I was gone," Tai said.

"My question is what did Agumon mean by we don't have a week," Sora asked, "It doesn't make any since."

"Well you're probably not going to believe me when I say this," Tai said, "But for everyday that we spend here six to eight days pass in the real world."

"What?" all of the other digidestined and digimon yell from hearing this, "You can't be serious about that," Matt yelled.

"We've been gone for about five days," Agumon said still under the bed.

"What!" Sora yelled.

"That's Right," Tai said, "During the time, Gennai, Azulongmon, and his friends spent a week telling us about what it could be."

"What did you learn?" Izzy asked.

"A lot Too much to tell you," Tai said, "But I know that I have a power in me. Kari may have it and that Takato may as well. Also he may know the last piece of the power. And because of the power Agumon's body changed."

"How?" Gabumon asked.

"If you want to know than you need to get Agumon out from under the bed," Tai said.

'Hmm how could we get Agumon out from under there with out hurting him,' Gabumon thinks, 'Obviously he didn't change too much or he wouldn't be able to fit under there.'

"Oh that reminds me Matt," Tai said, "I have something to give you." He then thinks, 'I thought I heard Gabumon but I must be imagining things because he didn't open his mouth.'

"What do you mean you have something for me," Matt asked confused.

"This is what I mean," Tai said pulling Matt's crest of friendship out of his pocket and everyone else gasped in shock at seeing it, "Here you go Matt," he started to get up to give it to Matt when it vanished from his hands.

"Where did it go?" Matt asked, "You better not be playing some kind of joke on me Tai."

"I don't know where it went," Tai said, "I don't play jokes when it's something this serious."

Sora seeing the look of anger on Matt's face, "Calm down Matt," she said, "You know that Tai would never play a joke like that."

'Maybe I should apologize to Agumon for the way I acted,' Biyomon thought, 'But I only wanted to know what caused his change.'

'I must be hearing things,' Tai thought, 'I think I heard Biyomon but I'm looking right at her and I know she didn't say anything.'

'I'm not coming out from under here until all of them leave or they promise not to ask me any more questions,' Agumon thought.

Tai is about to say something to Agumon, when all of them notice a slight glow around Matt's neck for a few moments and then his Crest of Friendship reappears around his neck and sends a light to his digivice changing it into one similar to Tai's. "Huh what happened to my digivice," Matt asked, "Why did it change to look like MetalGarurumon's head?"

'Hmm could this mean Matt has one of the weaker powers in him since Azulongmon knows that the light of digivolution became Calumon in Takato's world,' Tai thought, 'Or could I be wrong about Kari being one of them all together, no I know that Kari is one of the four pieces that is the main factor in defeating the one behind all of this.'

Matt starts to examine his digivice and thinks, 'What is with all these slots and this weird scanner thing on the front of it.'

Tai is about to say something when thinks he hears Gabumon saying, 'The only attack that I can think of that will get Agumon out from under there is Gomamon's Big Wave Attack, but in order for him to use it he needs a lot of water around him I think,' Tai then turns to Gabumon to tell him not to even try it when he notices he's deep in thought. 'Huh what's going on here,' he thought, 'Am I hearing what the digimon are thinking. I wonder if I can hear what Gabumon is thinking could I make him hear certain things that I am thinking.'

Gabumon then gets up and said, "Hey Gomamon can I talk to you for a moment," when Gomamon nods and walks/waddles over to him he whispers in his ear, "I think I know of a way to get Agumon out from under Tai's bed, the only thing I could think of that won't hurt him is your Big Wave Attack, one question do you need to be near water to do that attack?"

Gomamon nods his head and whispers into Gabumon's ear, "Yeah I do need to be near a large source of water, but I think that the water in the moat is close enough to use from by the window. But if I misjudge and use to much force everyone in the room will look like a drowned rat."

Tai stood up and walked to Gomamon. He pulled the seal up. "I am not going to live in wet room. Gabumon, if you want to see Agumon then you need to get the others to promise not to ask questions. While you are trying to do that, I'm going to watch the fights I missed."

"You don't need to," Sora said, "I can tell you about them."

'If I can't move Agumon from under the bed, then I'll just move the bed,' Tai heard Gabumon. Tai ran back into the bedroom only to watch as Gabumon with the help of the other digimon flip the bed up.

"Is that you?" all the digimon except Biyomon yelled looking at AgumonX. AgumonX started to scream and ran out.

Tai grabbed AgumonX. "I say we get a job," Tai said, "Then I'll buy a digi-egg. You can tell me about your fight Sora," he said, "But the others I want to actually watch them."

"There is really no point in watching the one with those two Tamers named Kazu and Kenta," Matt said, "The fight didn't last more then eight minutes at most, what was really sad is the one named Kenta I think it was didn't know how to make his digimon partner de-digivolve back to his rookie form from his mega form of MarineAngemon."

"The host allowed Kenta to fight with his partner that way," Izzy said, "But the one attack he kept using didn't seem to be doing any damage to Kazu's Guardromon. Kenta ended up loosing after his partner got slammed into some trees and passing out a few moments after being pulled out from under them, I think MarineAngemon used up most of his strength with his attacks."

"What do you expect MarineAngemon is one of the weakest Mega digimon that exists at the moment," Tai said, "Other digimon say that his attacks are barely stronger then that of most attacks rookie digimon have."

"Where did you hear that Tai," Sora asked, "I don't ever remember any digimon saying anything like that on our journeys through the digital world?"

"I'm not sure," Tai said, "It just came to me with out having to even think about it. So Sora are you going to tell me what happened in the rest of your fight against Mimi and Palmon?"

"Sure, then you could tell us what you learned," Sora said, "We would all like to know what's going on." She then explained to Tai what happened from the point right after he vanished to where the fight ended, but leaving out the part where the host said he lied about changing the winner back to normal for now.

Tai with a slightly disgusted and surprised look on his face says, "I'm not sure to feel more sorry for, Mimi for getting thrown into a tree, Palmon because what happened, or you for getting the brunt of that particular attack."

"Alright I'll tell you what I can for the next few hours," Tai said, "But before I do Gabumon and the other digimon are going to put my bed back to the way it is supposed to be, or I'm going to talk your Digidestined partners into letting me use you on jobs around here to teach all of you a lesson, and I mean all of the digimon," and glanced in Mimi's direction for a moment.

"Hey that's not fair," Mimi said, "I didn't do anything."

"Well life isn't always fair Mimi," Tai said, "Now all of you except Agumon of course better get that bed back to the way it was."

"Tai don't you think you were being a little unfair to Mimi," Sora said, "You know that she wasn't over there when they turned the bed upside down."

"Actually I agree with what Tai said Sora," Matt said, "More then likely they wouldn't be trying to put it back into place if Tai hadn't said that he was going to punish Mimi too," Matt then whispered, "But I think Gabumon should get punished anyways for being the main cause of it."

'Tai's acting a little different since we got here,' Tai heard Gabumon, 'Maybe we pissed him off some how.' He then said, "Hey Gabumon stop complaining, or you'll get punished anyway. I think I have a reason to be a little mad with how you have been acting."

"Hey Tai are you feeling ok," Sora asked.

"I'm fine Sora," Tai said, "Why do you ask?"

"Gabumon didn't say anything Tai," Matt said, "I think you're a little stressed out from what happened to you."

"I'm not stressed or anything like that Matt," Tai said, "I'm just a little mad with how Gabumon is acting today, and I know that I heard him just now."

'Great I think Tai's starting to loose it,' Tai heard Matt while looking at Sora, 'I hope it doesn't affect his judgment, maybe I should try to talk him into letting me take over for the time being.' He then turned to face Matt, "What was that Matt?" he asked.

"I didn't say anything Tai," Matt said, "Are you sure that you're feeling ok."

Sora was about to say something when Tai said in Matt's face, "If that's so, then why did I hear you say 'Great I think Tai's starting to loose it,' and other things as well," seeing Matt's face he asked, "Cat got your tongue Matt."

"Tai Matt didn't say anything," Sora said, "I think you're..."

Matt then cut Sora off, "I didn't say that," he said, "I was actually thinking that."

"Just great," Mimi said, "Tai can read minds." 'I hope he doesn't go around blackmailing people,' she thought, 'No don't give him ideas.'

"I need to find a way to block it," Tai said, "To me the thoughts sound just like the person talking normally and they seam to have a range to it." Tai started to walk out. "I need some digi-chips."

"I'll come with you," Sora said.

"Hey Tai," Agumon said as they cross the bridge. "I was wondering why this listening to what others are thinking didn't come up while in the other place."

"They may be able to block mind readers," Tai said, "Come on I need digi-chips to test what I think the slots in me new digivice is used for."

"At least the buttons causes writing to appear on the screen letting you know what they do when you push them," Agumon said, "I also want to know what those new slots do."

"The interesting thing I found out," Tai said, "Is that I can add digimon to it as my partners, but you will always be my closest friend Agumon."

"Thanks Tai," Agumon said, "That's good to know, but I think you should look at the job sheet to see what jobs are available to us at the moment."

"Hmm let me see," Tai said, "This one looks promising, says help is needed to repair a part of the wall. The requirements are that the digimon has to be one capable of going underwater for very long periods of time, damn this one is no good."

"What about this one," Agumon said pointing to another job listed on the screen, "This one might be good."

"This one says it needs a digimon that can digivolve at least to the ultimate level, prefers mega though, doesn't matter what attribute the digimon is, needs to be able to fly, sounds like our kind of job," Tai said, "It says here though that the amount we get determines on how long the job takes."

"What do you mean," Agumon asked.

"It's saying the longer we take the less we get paid for this particular job," Tai said, "Most of the other jobs require abilities that you don't have."

"So Tai is back and still he's able to block my bugs," the host said. "How is he able to block me from hearing what he is saying?" He looked at his watch, "It doesn't matter, it's breakfast time and the next fight is about to start."

"Come on Agumon," Tai said, "Let's try it once more."

"AgumonX digivovle to..." Agumon said, "It's not working I can't digivolve. I need to learn how to become champion again."

"Back to the boards," Tai said.

"We're not having much luck," Agumon said.

Meanwhile with Takato and Rika, "Finally the last city," Rika said, "Let's drop it off and get back. Gogglehead you're looking worse than ever."

"I'm fine," Takato said looking at his pale skin, "But I'll rest while you drop off the last package."

"If you say so," Rika said, "Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone or at least try to stall the digimon till I get back so I can get in on the action."

"Sure thing Rika," Takato said nervously. 'Rika is never going to change,' he thought, 'Least not completely. She has become nicer but still has that hardcore attitude from when I first met her.'

"Hey you," Rika said, "I need directions to where this package is to be delivered, and I need them now," she said glaring at a digimon that looked like a guard.

"Why should I give someone as rude as you directions," the guard asked.

"Because if you don't," Rika said, "Then you can deliver this package yourself and hand me the money, but I don't think the one who's in charge would like you leaving your post."

"You really do have a nasty attitude human," the guard said, "Either ask nicely or leave."

"Hey Takato get over here," Rika said, "I need your help," when she got no response from him she turned around to see him passed out by Gallantmon. 'That lazy good for nothing Gogglehead,' she thought, 'If it weren't for the fact that he seems to be sick in some way or another I would beat him to a bloody pulp.'

"Come back when you can be nicer," the guard said.

"Listen here buddy my friend isn't doing well," Rika said, "So give me the fucking directions now."

"Rika let me handle this," Taomon said, "Will you please give us the directions, our friend seems to be sick from what a digimon did to him and we need to deliver this and get back to the place we came from as soon as possible."

"Since you asked nicely," the guard said, "Go straight down this path till you get to and intersection and make a left and go till you come to the fourth intersection and make a left till you get to the second intersection and make a right and go to the fourth building," he said giving them the directions that will take the longest to get there.

"You better not be trying to trick us or anything," Rika said, "Because if you are you will be in a world of pain when we're through with you."

The guard waited till Rika and Taomon were out of sight and went to a spot where Gallantmon couldn't see him and pulled out some sort of communicating device. When he turned it on none other then the digimon forcing all the digi-destined and tamers to fight appeared on the screen, "Boss the Tamers known as Takato and Rika just arrived here," he said.

"That's doesn't sound reassuring," the host said, "Has anything happened to the one known as Takato?"

"Sorry he looks pretty much normal," the guard said, "Other then the fact his skin is pale and he looks sick, he's still completely human."

"Damn it," the host said, "Why hasn't he changed? He should have the moment he tried to Bio-merge with his partner; this doesn't make any since unless his powers are already awakened."

Meanwhile Tai smiled as he and Agumon ran down the street. He chosen a job that all he had to do was to find out of ten digimon which one stole some gems. They let you have one guess but if Tai does answer correctly then he would have more than enough for a new digi-egg and a pack of cards. "I'm glad this job came up at the last minute," Tai said.

They stopped at the jail. He walked up to the digimon waiting inside, "You here to guess the robber?"

"That's right," Tai said.

"Waste of time if I were you but he is our lord," the digimon said leading Tai in. "You have one guess and if you tell us where the gem is then you get a little more."

Tai look over the digimon; three demidevimon's, two Ogremon's, one Devimon, three Gomamon's and a Floramon. "These were all the digimon in the room when it was grabbed."

Tai walked in front of the digimon. 'All I need to do is to pin it off on one of the others,' a soft voice spoke to Tai, 'And then I can get the gem from my head.'

"It's the Floramon," Tai said, "And it's in her head."

"Wait out side while I check it out," the digimon said. A little later, he came from the room and walked to Tai. "You're right," the digimon said, "Here's your digi-chips," he then dropped a large amount of digi-chips into Tai's hands.

"Come on Agumon," Tai said, "I say we get a new digi-egg and maybe a pack of card."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

The next update for this story probably won't be till the end of January because the person I'm writing this with will be out of contact for a week or so during the holiday season. So happy holidays to all of you.

Thanks for the all the reviews, and yes Kara I do know that an X digimon is created from the X antibody fusing with a normal digimon's core data.

P.S.

I'll probably be posting another story in about a month or so that I have been working on, not exactly sure when that will be though.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

"So Tai after we buy the stuff where are we going," Agumon asked.

"We're going to go put the digi-egg in a safe spot in our room," Tai said, "Then we will go back to the training area to see if my theoryabout the slot are for the cards is right."

"Why do you think the cards will work with the slots," Agumon asked.

"You remember when we were watching the fight with Henry and his sister Suzy," Tai said, "He used his cards to heal Terriermon and Takato's Digivice looks just like and has a slot on them that looks just like this one."

"Oh yeah," Agumon said, "It seems that the host left Henry as a Gryphon too."

"Huh, why do you say that Agumon," Tai asked while looking at his partner.

"Because he's right in front of us," Agumon said, "And if you don't pay attention to where you're going you will run right into him."

Tai looks in front of him and sees Henry, knowing that he won't be able to stop in time he goes into a sliding position and slides right beneath Henry's legs and stops about five to eight feet behind.

"What was that," Henry asked since he was looking at Suzy while talking to her and didn't see Tai coming towards him at full speed.

"Sorry, that was me," Tai said, "I wasn't paying very close attention to where I was going while running and would have run into you if I hadn't slid underneath you like that and caused us all to get hurt."

"All that matters is none of us did," Henry said, "And where are you going in such a hurry?" He then thinks, 'Just like Tai to not pay very close attention to things when he's in a rush.'

"Well I just completed a job that had recently became available," Tai said, "All I had to do was figure out which digimon out of ten had stolen some gems while they were all in the same room. Also my digivice recently got an upgrade to a model that I have never seen before, also I'm planning on buying a digi-egg with the digi-chips I earned from the job," he then took out his digivice and showed it to Henry and the others.

Henry just stared at it for a while, 'What the hell that looks similar to my d-arcs,' he thought, 'But more advanced with new features and looks a lot like Wargreymon's shield, now that I think about it where is Agumon.' "How did you figure out which digimon took the gems," Henry asked, "You said that there were ten of them in the room at the same time."

"Tai do you think that it was wise to show him your new digivice," Agumon asked.

"Don't be so paranoid Agumon," Tai said, "We can trust Henry, and to answer your question Henry, I seem to have gained the ability to read other peoples and digimon's minds."

"If that is true then what am I thinking," Henry asked, 'Where did you truly go when the host zapped you with that beam and where is your original partner,' he thought.

"Ok I'll tell you where I went Henry," Tai said, "I was actually pulled into a pocket dimension by the Sovereigns and learned a lot of stuff in a five day period." He then took a deep breath, "Agumon is right here," he said pointing at AgumonX, "While I was with the Sovereigns and Gennai, Azulongmon did a kind of test to see if I held certain powers, and when Agumon walked into what was left of the energy that Azulongmon used he was changed into this form."

Henry and the digimon except Agumon just stared at him and Henry finally said, "Five days passed while you were gone, they must have slowed down time for you so it seemed that five days passed."

"I only wish that was true," Tai said, "But for every day that we are here, seven to eight days passes in the real world I'm from and the one you are from too."

"Tai, we need to get going," Agumon said.

"See you later," Tai said, "Tell Takato I would like to talk to him when he gets back."

"Do you think what he saying is true?" Suzie asked.

"I think so," Henry said, "It looks like he is trying to gain our trust."

Tai and Agumon walk into the store. The Agumon behind the counter, on his muzzle was a strange mark. "Welcome," He said, "What can I do for you?"

"I would like a digi-egg and a pack of cards," Tai said, "Is this enough?" He placed the digi-chips onto the counter.

"Yes sir," the Agumon said. He grabbed a pack of the cards and walk into the back. When he came back he held a white egg.

"What type of egg is that?" Agumon asked, "Digi-Eggs have colorful marks on them."

"To keep them from hatching our Master removed some information," the shopkeeper said, "It also allows you to choose parts of the digimon's information."

"What can we choose?" Tai ask, "And was this someone elses partner?"

"Well," The Agumon said as he pulled out a catalog, "No partner digimon were lost but the master was able to get some digi-eggs. You're the first to buy one. Anyway," he said opening the catalog, "You choose if you want a virus, data or vaccine." As he said each type he pointed at a picture of that type of digimon. "Or the types like beast, human shape, dragon or any type like that. Next you can choose the type of digimon." He pulled a tab to a picture list of many digimon. "And lastly just as the master can add these marks on us," he pointed to the one on his muzzle, "We can change some of your new digimon's looks. If you can't choose we can also have a random roll."

"That's a lot," Tai said, "It's going to take awhile."

"Just come to me when you're ready," the shopkeeper said.

"Look they have aGatomon," Agumon said showing the picture to Tai.

"Hmm," Tai said, "Maybe I'll get the Gatomon, but I want to look at the other ones first."

"But I want a Gatomon to hang out with," Agumon whined.

"I said I might get Gatomon," Tai said, "Just let me take a look at the other digimon listed in here first Agumon."

"Oh alright," Agumon said disappointed.

"Is there any way I can take the list with me," Tai asked, "So I can look at all the choices and figure out which digimon I want?"

"Sure," the Agumon behind the counter said, "Here's a cd with a list of all the available digimon on it," he then handed Tai the cd disk.

"So where did the host get these digimon from?" Tai asked, "You said that none of them were partners to anyone right?"

"Well some of these digimon used to be the host's workers," the Agumon behind the counter said and then they all heard a ping sound, "Sounds like another digimon just became available, they either ended up in some sort of accident or werecaught stealing from the host. The ones that are caught stealing from the host is taken to him and he uses one of his abilities to force them to de-digivolve back into an egg and then uses the machine to extract key parts of the data till it is bought and the person chooses what kind of digimon they want," he said.

"So what kind of digimon became available," Agumon asked.

"Give me a moment to check," the agumon then went into the back room, after a few minutes he came back out, "It turns out the digimon that just became available is a Floramon." 'Won't the other digimon working for the host learn that betrayal will only make them suffer,' he thought.

Tai then grimaced at the thought that he caused this Floramon to end up here. "Oh one more question," he said, "Once I choose what I want as the digimon how long does it take for the data to be put back into the egg?"

"It was tested a while ago before any of you were brought here," the agumon said, "If you want it done right it will take four to eight hours."

"Go for a gatomon," Agumon said, "I'll be a good big brother...Please." His eyes started to tear.

"Fine," Tai said, "I'll take a gatomon."

"Any changes?" the shopkeeper asked.

"Make her smaller than a normal gatomon andinstead of the purple make that the same color as an agumon's skin," Tai said.

"I'll send a message to your place when it's ready to pick up," The agumon storekeeper said, "Here are your cards."

"Thanks," Tai said, "I say we test the cards out."

"Hey Tai why didn't you ask Takato about not telling any of us that he and his friendscould use cards withtheir digivices after he got attacked by that digimon by our rooms?" Agumon asked.

"I figure that he'll tell us when he and his friends are readytoo," Tai said, "Besides it's not nice to get into other peoples business."

"So where are we going," Agumon asked, "I don't think we'll be aloud to try this theory out in the area we live in."

"Already taken care of," Tai said, "Matt took over while we where gone and reserved a training area for all of us for the next few days at the same time everyday."

"But I thought we had to watch every fight," Agumon asked.

"We do unless were doing a job or can't get out of the area that we stay in," Tai said, "But what is really messed up is that rule only applies to Takato, Rika, and I."

"Why do you say that Tai," Agumon asked, "I thought that rule was for everyone."

"A few hours before Sora's and Mimi's fight I was talking with Izzy about the rules," Tai said, "He told me about all the rules him and the others had got including the ones we heard in our room, but when I asked about this particular rule he said that it hadn't been mentioned and a lot of people have been missing fights and nothing has happened to them."

"That is just fucked up," Agumon said, "I just wish we knew what kind of digimon the host is."

"You and I both pal," Tai said, "But for some reason I don't think were going to have to worry about that to much longer."

"How do you know?" Agumon asked.

"I can read his mind," Tai said, "Let's get some training in."

They walked into the training area. It was a padded room with training equipment to one side. "Let's try one of these cards then we'll go onto digivolve." He opens the pack of cards. "Let's try this one called copy," Tai said. Agumon body was cover by a tingling. Then he turned to his right to see himself. "Look like it makes two of you."

"I'll say," both Agumon said, "I'm going to spar for a while."

"Alright," Tai said as the two Agumonx walk away from him.

'This is going to be interesting,' one or both of the Agumonx's think.

"Hey Agumon I think you should be cautious," Tai said, "We don't know what will happen if you destroy your clone or how long the affects of the card last for."

"Alright Tai," both Agumonx's answered, "Hey I'm the real Agumon."

"No I'm the real Agumon," one of them said.

"No I am," the other said.

"Stop arguing you two," Tai said, "At the moment both of you are real."

"Alright," both Agumonx's said, "Let's just spar brother."

'This is going to be a long day,' Tai thought, 'I just hope that the affects don't last too long.'

About fifteen minutes later," Tai walk up to the lone AgumonX.

"That was weird," Agumon said, "I remember both and I feel like I've been fighting for a haft of an hour."

"Come on," Tai said picking up Agumon, "I say we watch some of the fights while we wait for the digi-egg."

"So which fight are we going to watch first," Agumon asked, "Because we already know what happened with Sora's and Mimi's fight and from what the others told us Kazu's and Kenta's fight isn't worth watching."

"I think we should watch the fight between Jeri and Julie that Sora started to tell me about," Tai said, "Before the other digimon started doing those things."

"Sounds good to me," Agumon said, "But I feel wiped out from the training, so I might end up falling asleep during it."

"Alright," Tai said as he walked into his room and stopped dead in his tracks as Kari ran up to him and hugged him, "Kari what are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"Tai it's so good to see you," Kari said, "It's been almost a month since I've seen you. Where have you and the others been? I'm just glad that you're finally home."

"We're not home," Tai said, "We're in the digital world with some crazed digimon that is forcing us to fight and then turning the losers into digimon and we are in the room that I have while we are here."

"Tai are you sure," Kari asked, "Because we are in the hallway in front of where we live."

'Great the host must have caught Kari and the others,' Tai thinks, 'Why else would Kari be standing right in front of me.' He then said, "Kari you have got to listen to me, we are in a castle in the digital world with a digimon that we still have no clue of it's identity."

"Tai if that's so then why do I see the house we live in," Kari asked, "And the hallway in front of it and can hear all the traffic."

"I don't know," Tai said, "Maybe the host put you in some kind of a trance to make it seem that you are still in the real world."

"Hey Tai," Agumon said, "Digital world calling Tai," as he was trying to get Tai's attention.

"What is it Agumon?" Tai asked.

"Are you going to come in and watch the fights we missed," Agumon asked.

"Yeah I'm coming," Tai said, "I'm just talking to Kari at the moment," he turned back only to find her missing, "Where did Kari go?"

"Tai what are you talking about," Agumon asked, "Kari was never there, you have been standing there in a trance for almost ten minutes."

"But I was just talking to her," Tai said, "Kari kept insisting that we were back at home."

Meanwhile in the Real World in the Kamiya residence, "Hey Kari are you feeling ok?" Gatomon asked trying to get her attention, "We were supposed to meet the rest of the team about ten minutes ago."

Kari then turned to Gatomon, "I think they'll understand why I'm late," she said, "I'm talking to Tai at the moment." She then turned back to Tai only to find him missing.

"Kari Tai was never there," Gatomon said, "You have been standing there in a trance for about an hour and fifteen minutes now."

"I know that Tai was just here," Kari said, "And we were only talking for about ten minutes, so how did an hour and fifteen minutes pass?"

"So if you did speak to Tai what did you learn?" Gatomon asked.

"A lot and it's a little confusing," Kari said, "We can call the others and see what they think."

"Ok then call them," Gatomon said, "Or at least send them an email to their d-terminals."

"I will," Kari said, "It's just the place that Tai and the others are in is making me a little worried, he said a digimon is forcing them to fight against each other."

"That doesn't sound good," Gatomon said, "You should wait to explain it till we meet with the others."

"Yeah that is a good idea," Kari said as she started typing on her d-terminal saying that she's sorry that she didn't show up but has a good reason for it and telling them to come over to her house as soon as possible. "There sent them the message."

"So what do we do know," Gatomon asked, "Are we going to meet them at the park?"

"Actually I told them to come here for the meeting," Kari said, "I think this is better discussed where someone won't over hear us."

"Sorry, I'm late," Yolie said as she enters the apartment, "My dad forced me to stay longer at the shop."

"Now that you're here, Kari how about to tell us what is going on," Davis said.

"I contacted Tai," Kari said, "He and the rest of them are in a digital world and are being forced to fight. Tai said that there is a big group of partner humans, some digi-destineds and others some one else."

"Another type of digi-destined?" Cody said.

"Tai said that they use cards to power up their digimon," Kari said, "He's not sure what they are called."

"Tell us about the digimon forcing them to fight," Ken said.

"Tai doesn't know what type he is so they call him The Host," Kari said, "He just a puppet of another power."

"Did he say anything else?" TK asked, "Did he say anything about Matt?"

"No nothing about Matt," Kari said, "The rest is for me. He is my big brother."

"What do you mean there was nothing about Matt?" TK asked. "I figured Tai would have told you about the others too."

"Tai have been about to tell me," Kari said, "But I turned away from him for a moment and when I turned back he was gone."

"From my point of view Kari was just standing in a daze for about an hour and fifteen minutes," Gatomon said.

"To me it only seemed like ten minutes passed though," Kari said, "Which doesn't make any since."

Meanwhile with Gennai and Azulongmon, "Do you think it is wise to do this Azulongmon?" Gennai asked, "I know we need to keep them from being captured by that digimon, but I don't think we need to do this."

"This is the only thing we can do at the moment Gennai," Azulongmon said, "One it will keep them out of the digital world for now and two this will help them improve their digimon fighting skills."

"But what makes me worried," Gennai said, "Is how this digimon got a hold of most of the Digi-destined in the world when none of them were even in the digital world."

"The digi-destineds use the digivice to locate the ends of the portals," Azulongmon said, "The danger come is that the digivice are only track about by other digivice. Even the tamers digivices can't track them."

"We must find out how," Gennai said.

"Gennai could you handle it and keep the new digi-destineds from getting capture?" Azulongmon asked.

"I can," Gennai said, "Kari maybe hard. If here power is coming out then I don't know what I can do to stop her for long. Why is it happening now?"

"There must be a force that making the pieces awake," Azulongmon said.

Meanwhile Tai smiled as he carries his new digi-egg. "Can I hold it?" Agumon asked looking at the egg with orange triangles.

"You can hold it when we get back to the room," Tai said, "Besides I was thinking that you should be the one to take care of the egg."

"Why is that?" Agumon asked.

"You did say you would be a good big brother when you talked me into getting a Gatomon," Tai said, "So I think the sooner you start taking care of our new friend the better."

"How do I do that?" Agumon asked, "I've never been a brother before."

"Simple make sure she doesn't get into any trouble," Tai said, "And if she gets hungry let me know and I will help you get her something to eat."

"Why did you get a female Gatomon anyways," Agumon asked, "I would have figured you would get a male."

"They only had one Gatomon in the shop," Tai said, "So I had no other choice because they aren't able to change the sex of the digimon."

"Oh," Agumon said.

They then walked up to the door of the room their staying in, when Tai opened the door, "What the hell are you doing to my room," he yelled at his friends digimon, "I come back here to get some rest and I find all of you tearing my room appart and where are your partners."

Gabumon is about to answer when Matt comes running up and says, "So you found our partners," he said, "The rest of us were talking to some other digi-destined and tamers when our partners decided to run off with out telling us." Matt then looked into Tai's room and frowned, "I'm sorry about what our partners did to your room," he said.

"Oh don't worry they will be wishing that they had slept most of the day away when I'm finished with them," Tai said, "I think for the next three or four days all them should be at my mercy to do whatever jobs I want them too."

"I agree with you Tai," Matt said, "All of the digimon that are in your room should be punished," he then spotted Mimi trying to hide behind some furnature, "Mimi you too, I'm surprised."

Mimi then paled, "They forced me to come," she said pointing at Palmon and Gabumon, 'I hope they believe that Gabumon and Palmon forced me to come looking for Agumon and Tai's new digi-egg when they didn't,' she thought forgetting that Tai could read minds now.

"Why did you force Mimi to come along with you," Matt asked, "I never thought you two would do something like that."

"Matt what a minute," Tai said, "Mimi is trying to use it to get herself out of trouble; she came of her own free will."

Mimi confused for a moment realizes, 'Awe crap I forgot that Tai could read minds,' she thought.

"All of you out," Tai said, "And Gomamon you can't hide under the table."

"It's no fun when someone can mind read," Gomamon said as he pulled himself out.

The moment all the digimon left the place, Agumon snuck into the room. "They're too pushy," Agumon said. They walked into the bedroom. There Biyomon was asleep in the bed. "Hey," Agumon said poking the bird, "Wake up."

"Good morning," Biyomon said, "Sora told me to stay here until I said my sorry about asking too many questions." She hop to Agumon ask. "I'm sorry. What's with the egg? Sorry, I did it again. She flew into the living place. What happen here? Sorry."

"Do you think she's telling the truth Tai," Agumon asked after Biyomon left the room.

"I think Biyomon's telling the truth," Tai said, "Because she seemed truly sorry and that was all she was really thinking about until she saw the front room, which she was really surprised about seeing it that way."

"So what are we going to do about the mess," Agumon asked, "Also what kind of punishment are you thinking about putting the other digimon through?"

"I think we should find a job that requires five digimon in at least their rookie forms that lasts at least a few days," Tai said, "And then they should be stuck training non stop for another few days after that, the only reason they would be aloud to stop is so they can eat."

"That sounds a little harsh," Agumon said, "But they brought it upon themselves with how they have been acting since we got back."

"I can understand them asking questions," Tai said, "But tearing our room apart while we are or aren't here is going a little too far."

"At least you were able to stop Gomamon from using his attack that would have soaked the entire room and everyone else in it," Agumon said, "Someone's coming."

"Huh," Tai said, "Why do you say that."

"Because they're right there," Agumon said pointing at the digimon walking towards them, "He looks kind of familiar."

"Yeah he does," Tai said, "I wonder where we've seen him before?"

"I have a bad feeling about this Tai," Agumon said, "Something doesn't seem right about that digimon." As the digimon got closer Agumon noticed it had a glazed over look in its eyes, "His eyes seem to be glazed over," Agumon whispered, "I think something or someone is controlling this digimon."

"Yeah something isn't right," Tai said, "On the outside he seems perfectly fine, while his thoughts are terrified and trying to fight something."

Tai walk up to Tyrannomon. "Hey are you alright?" He asked.

"Master..." The dino drop to the ground, "Did something to me. After he called me a failed test subject and removed his mark from me. He yelled at me to get lost so I wonder to I came here. I don't have a place to stay."

"You can stay here," Tai said.

"Thanks," the Tyrannomon said.

"Hey," Biyomon yelled. Then Tyrannomon screamed and jumped behind Tai. "What's with the screaming dino?"

"Just another oddball added to the house hold," Agumon said.

"Is it safe," Tyrannomon asked.

"Yeah it's safe," Tai said, "And what is that supposed to mean Agumon," he asked as he glared at Agumon.

"I don't know," Agumon said, "Just felt like saying it."

"Ok," Tai said, "So what brings you back here Biyomon?"

"Umm, Sora told me to come back here and see if you need any help with cleaning up your room," Biyomon said nervously.

"No I think we can handle it," Tai said, "Is there any other reason that you came and where are the other digimon who did this?" he asked.

"Uh I think Matt's having them train at the moment," Biyomon said, "And I think I heard him say that he was going to have them keep at till they drop from exhaustion, they are kicked out of there, or till they de-digivolve all the way back to their baby forms, which ever comes first he said."

"That sounds harsh," Agumon said, "I'm just glad I don't have to do it too."

"But we'll still need to do some training ourselves," Tai said, "If we want to get you to digivolve."

"Yeah I know," Agumon said, "At least we won't be going that far."

"What do you mean you have to train Agumon to get him to digivolve," Biyomon asked Tai, "I thought he was already able to digivolve."

"Well with how he changed," Tai said, "And the new digivice I have it's going to take a lot of work for him to get use to being the way he is now."

"Oh," Biyomon said.

"Huh what was that noise," Agumon whispered to himself, "It sounds like someone is in the room again," he then walked into the room to find where the sound is coming from. "I know it isn't Tai or Tyrannomon because they are talking to Biyomon at the moment," he said, "So who could it be," he then saw the remains of the digi-egg on the floor. "Looks like the digi-egg already hatched," he said, "I should go let Tai know." Agumon then started heading back towards the door to the room not noticing the snowbotamon following him.

"So you're saying that since you got the new upgrade to the digivice and Agumon became AgumonX you haven't been able to digivolve him," Biyomon asked.

"That's about it," Tai said, "And Tyrannomon here said that the host was doing some sort of experiments on him and then called him a failure and told him to get lost."

"Tai the digi-egg hatched," Agumon said, "But I can't find the digimon that hatched from it."

"So what kind of training are you going to do," Biyomon asked, "It's going to be a little hard for Agumon to train if the other digimon are stuck in the training Matt is making them do," she then shuttered at the thought.

"Well actually we started training earlier today," Tai said, "The new features this digivice comes with I won't have to worry about that."

"Tai I said the digi-egg hatched," Agumon said trying to get Tai's attention.

"What kind of features are those," Biyomon asked, "I don't understand why that the other digimon are stuck training till they drop won't matter much."

"Tai," Agumon said pulling on his pants leg, "The digi-egg hatched."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner then," Tai asked, "Where is she anyways?"

"This was the third time I said it," Agumon said annoyed, "And I don't know where she is at the moment."

"Well then you need to look for..." Tai said but stopped as snowbotamon came hopping out the door, "Never mind looks like she came to us."

"Pabu pabu," Snowbotamon said as she started hopping around Agumon.

"Looks like Snowbotamon already likes you Agumon," Biyomon said, "What kind of digimon did you two get anyways," she asked.

"Agumon kept begging me to get a Gatomon so I finally agreed," Tai said, "If I had waited any longer he would probably got on his knees and started begging that way too."

"Hey I wasn't begging," Agumon said.

"Pabu pabu," Snowbotamon said drawing Agumon's attention away from Tai, "PABUU," she yelled as she shot her Diamond dust attack into his face.

Tai laughed as did Snowbotamon. After rubbing his eyes, Agumon turn to the small digimon and yelled, "Why did you that?" Snowbotamon eyes started to water. "I'm sorry," Agumon said petting Snowbotamon.

"Pabu Pabu," Snowbotamon cheered as she hops around Agumon. Then she made her way to Tai and stop between his feet. Then she closed her eyes. Tai pick up the small digimon as his digivice glowed.

"Let's start the clean up," Tai said.

Meanwhile, Rika turned to Takato. "Are you sure that you're okay Gogglehead?"

"I said I'm fine," Takato snapped, "The sooner we get back to that place the sooner I can de-digivolve Gallantmon."

"If you say so Gogglehead," Rika said in a nasty voice, "I'm just trying to look out for you because you're the first person to try to befriend me when we met."

"Sorry I didn't mean to snap at you Rika," Takato said, "I'm feeling fine physically but mentally I feel different like something isn't right."

'Why is it I keep feeling a different aura around Takato every now and then,' Gallantmon said, 'the aura feels familiar but I can't figure out where I sensed it before?'

"Can we hurry back to the places?" Takato said, "Other than my looks I feel great."

"I Think I can float us back," Taomon said, "It would be faster."

"Sounds good to me," Rika said.

A little later Sora walks back into Tai's place. "I'm here Biyomon," She said. She walked over to Tai, "Thank you for keeping an eye on her. It's hard to get Mimi to use her powers." She stopped to look at the Tyrannomon sleeping in middle of the floor, "What's with the mini Tyrannomon?"

"The host kicked him out so I'm letting him stay here," Tai said.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Sora asked.

"Remember I can read minds," Tai said, "You want to see my new partner? Agumon and Biyomon are playing with her."

"Sure I would," Sora said, "What's with the cards lying on the table," she asked as she walked by the table.

"I had enough to buy a digi-egg and some cards," Tai said, "So I bought them to test out a theory with my digivice."

"So did the test work out like you thought it would," Sora asked, "If so can you tell me what happened."

"It worked like I thought it would," Tai said, "I think it would be easier to show you though."

They then walked into the room that Agumon and Biyomon were playing with Tai's new partner in, "Awe she's cute," Sora said as she walked up to the snowbotamon, "So when did she hatch?"

"A few minutes after Biyomon showed up," Tai said, "So where are the others?"

"With Matt making sure that their digimon actually train," Sora said, "So why did the host kick Tyrannomon out of his presence," she asked.

"From what he told me," Tai said, "Is that the host was doing experiments on him to make him tougher and meaner, but after awhile the host gave up called him a failure and kicked him out."

"That's just harsh," Sora said, "Do you mind if I hold Snowbotamon?"

"Go ahead if she'll let you," Tai said, "She's in a playful mood so there is a possibility she won't."

"That's ok if she doesn't want to be held," Sora said, "Snowbotamon do you want to be held," she asked as she approached her. "It's ok I won't harm you."

"Pabu?" Snowbotamon said as she hopped over towards Sora, "Pabu pabu." She then stopped in front of Sora and allowed herself to be picked up.

"She's so soft and warm," Sora said, "So what will she digivolve into?"

"I got a Gatomon since Agumon was whining and begging for me to get one," Tai said.

"That must have been annoying," Sora said, "Huh what's happening," she said as Snowbotamon started to glow.

"Pabu pabu pabu...Nyaromon," Snowbotamon said as she digivolved to Nyaromon, "Hi hi hi," she said.

"I've only had her for a few hours and already she's reached her in-training form," Tai said, "I wonder how long it will be till she's reached her champion form."

"Hi Hi," Nyaromon yelled looking at Tai. After a while Tai was still in deep thoughs so Nyaromon started to scream, "Hi Hi Hi." Tai turned to his newest digimon. "My name is Nyaromon." She moved her tail to Tai.

"Nice to meet you," Tai said as he grab the tail and move his hand up and down. "I'm you're new Partner."

"No you're Daddy," Nyaromon said.

"We'll leave you three to get to know each other," Sora said.

Biyomon look up at Sora and said, "But I want to spend more time with Agumon...I mean..."

"You can see him tomarrow," Tai said.

"Bye Bye, Birdy" Nyaromon said, "And nice lady."

Meanwhile nearby Rika smile as she enter to palace. "I hate this place but at least we don't need to travel anymore."

"Let's just end this job and get the money," Takato said.

In the morning, Tai awoke to someone hitting his gut. He looks down to see a gatomon about one-forth smaller than a normal gatomon and had agumon's skin color at the tips of her ears and tail. "Morning time to get up and play," Gatomon said, "Where's Agumon?" She then spotted him and jumped on his back.

"Yaargh," Agumon screamed as he was awoken by Gatomon jumping on his back, "Who did that," he yelled.

"Time to play," was all Gatomon said as she jumped to the floor, "I bet you can't catch me slow pokes," she said running out of the room.

"When did she digivolve," Agumon asked, "She was a Nyaromon last night when we went to sleep."

"How should I know," Tai said, "I was woken up when she jumped on my stomach a moment before she decided to jump on your back."

"So what are we going to do now," Agumon asked as a sound came from the living room, "Huh what was that."

"First we're going to see if Gatomon is ok," Tai said, "And secondly we are going to show her that we aren't slow pokes and see what that sound was."

Gatomon then came running back into the room as Tai and Agumon got out of the bed and yelled, "Are you two coming, I think I heard someone knocking at the door."

'Why would someone be knocking at the door this time in morning,' Tai thought, "Yeah we're coming," he said.

"I wonder who it could be," Agumon said, "I doubt any of our friends are up at the moment."

As they walked out of the bedroom Tai looked at the clock to see that it is only five thirty in the morning, "Uh Gatomon why did you wake us up at five-thirty in the morning," he asked.

"I don't know," Gatomon said, "Because I want to play and what's five thirty in the morning?"

"Don't tell me we're going to have to teach her to know how to tell time," Agumon stated frustrated, "This going to be a long day."

When Tai opened the door he was surprised to find a couple of rookie digimon with packages in there arms, "What's all this," he asked, "I didn't buy anything else from the store yesterday."

"We know that," the digimon said, "But the shopkeeper decided to give you a few toys for your new digimon since the host is charging you almost three times more what he charges everyone else."

"That's just one of these boxes," the other digimon said, "The rest of this stuff belonged to the Gatomon before what happened to her."

"What happened to her," Tai asked, "And why didn't the host just throw her stuff away?"

"We were talking to her," the first one said, "And then with out any warning demidevimon came up from behind and shot one of his darts into her causing her to get sick and a few minutes later she burst into digital data. The host did tell us to get rid of this stuff but we refused to throw it out."

"Well put the stuff over in the corner there," Tai said, "I'll go through it a little later."

'Maybe I should tell him that Gatomon purposely had half her stuff covered in catnip,' the second one thought, "Ok I think we should be going now," he said, "And oh I don't know why but she liked to be called Mary instead of Gatomon."

Tai walk into the back in to see his new gatomon have Agumon's tail in her mouth. "Daddy," she yelled running up to him, "What do you got?"

"A Box of stuff," Tai said, "Do you mind being called Mary?"

"Strange name," The gatomon said, "But I like it." She turn to Agumon. "Hear that Big Brother I'm Mary. Can we see what's in the box?"

"In a few minutes," Tai said, "Gatomon, I mean Mary do you remember anything before coming here?"

"I hatched yesterday," Mary said, "So how could I remember anything before that daddy?"

"Well if you start having strange dreams just let me know," Tai said, "Also you can just call me Tai."

"But your my daddy and that's what I'm going to call you," Mary said, "So are you going to open the box you brought in here or do I have to," she said in a serious voice that sound just like Kari's Gatomon.

'I must be hearing things,' Tai thought, 'For a moment there she sounded just like Gatomon back home,' he then said, "Of course I'm going to open it, I just wanted to ask you a couple questions is all."

'Why does she sound like Gatomon from back home all of a sudden,' Agumon thought, 'I hope Kari and Gatomon are ok.'

Mary then switched back into her playful mode, "Yeah I want to see what's in the box," she said, "Is it toys or other stuff like that?"

Meanwhile with Gennai, "I hate doing this," he said, "But if it is the only way I can keep Davis and his group from being caught also then I have no other choice." He then looked at a medium group of Champion and Ultimate digimon, "I want all of you too keep the Odaiba Digi-destined distracted for the time being, but you are not to even attack them unless they engage you first. Under no circumstances are you to go after the digi-destined understood."

"Yes sir," the group of digimon said in unison.

"Good," Gennai said, "Now go and don't appear all at once," he then thinks, 'I hope you know what your doing Azulongmon, I just hope none of this backfires and leads the digimon doing this to the others.'

Meanwhile with Davis and the others, "Where are all of these digimon been coming from," Davis asked, "They have been coming nonstop the last three or four days."

"The hardest fight we had since they started appearing is the one we had about a week and a half ago," Kari said, "That was just weird having to fight other digimon that are exactly like ours."

"Well at least we were able to stop them before they did any harm," Ken said, "I say we go back into the digital world and start looking for the others again."

"I agree," Cody said as he opened Izzy's extra laptop that they got from his apartment and powering it on, "Get ready I'm opening the digi-port program."

"Alright digi-port open," Davis yelled behind Cody as the others stood around him, "Huh why haven't we been pulled into the digital world yet?"

"How should I know," Cody snapped, "Something is probably interfering with it at the moment," he said as the laptop started acting strange.

"What's going on," Yolie and Hawkmon both yelled, "I don't think it is supposed to do that or make that high pitched noise."

"It's not," TK yelled, "We have to shut it down now," after he yelled this one champion, one armor and one ultimate digimon came flying out of the digi-port.

"Spread out," Davis yelled, "TK and Cody go that way," he said pointing left, "Yolie and Kari keep heading straight and Ken and I will head right," he said as they got ready to split up into those groups.

"I don't think so," Pteramon said and went past them faster then the speed of sound, resulting in a sonic boom that sent Yolie and Cody flying in direction, TK and Ken flying in another direction and finally Davis and Kari flying in a third.

A little later, Kari and Davis were sitting under a tree resting. "Good thing we choose the park to open the portal," Kari said, "Gatomon digivolve and fight."

A little away Yolie pushed herself off of Cody. "Sorry," She said.

"I hope the one chasing us is not that strong," Cody said.

TK and Ken ducked behind a small building. "We need to get back to the others," TK said.

"I agree," Ken said, "With out the others most of our digimon can't go past the champion level."

"You're not going anywhere digi-brats," Pteramon yelled, "Side winder," as he flew passed Ken and TK.

"Hand of Fate," Angemon yelled firing at Pteramon.

"Spiking Strike," Stringmon yelled as Pteramon passed by him.

"Ha you're going to have to better then that," Pteramon yelled, "That kind of tickled."

"How are we going to defeat him," Ken said, "If our attacks are doing little damage to him."

"I think it's safe to try to get back to the others," Yolie said, "I don't see BlackGarurumon anywhere," as she and Cody started to try to head back towards their friends.

"You are not going anywhere," BlackGarurumon said, "Ice wall," he yelled creating a wall of ice in front of them and blocking the way back to their friends.

"Get away from them," Aquilamon said, "Mach impulse."

BlackGarurumon grimaced as the attack hit him in the back, "You want to play like that fine," he said, "Fox fire," he yelled hitting Aquilamon in the chest and sending him flying into a tree behind Yolie and Cody.

"AQUILAMON," Yolie screamed as she ran over to him.

"You're going to pay for that," Ankylomon said, "Tail hammer," he yelled attacking only to have BlackGarurumon to leap out of the way.

"You're going to have to do better then..." BlackGarurumon started to say only to get hit in the face by Ankylomon's Knockout beat attack causing him to fly head first into the wall of ice he created a moment before and leaving him barely conscious.

Knightmon seeing this thinks, 'Now is my chance to capture those two and load that BlackGarurumon's data before they even knows what is going on,' as he ran towards Yolie's, Cody's, their digimon and BlackGarurumon's location.

"Why are you doing this," Cody asked, "And who put you up to this?"

"I was ordered not to say anything," BlackGarurumon said in a dazed voice, "And I won't te..."

"Berserk sword," Knightmon yelled using his attack on the defenseless BlackGaruru and causing him to burst into data particles, "Now for the rest of you," he said turning around, "Dimensional Gate," he yelled opening a gateway that sucked Yolie, Cody and their digimon in. "Time to reap my rewards," he said as he started absorbing what was left of BlackGarurumon's data. "Where are the others," he said as he started looking around, "Hmm, I see that Pteramon is still fighting against the two known as TK and Ken. I'll let him play around with them for a little bit longer."

"I can see TK and Ken from here," Davis said looking around the tree he and Kari are behind at the moment, "We can get to them if we hurry."

"You two aren't going anywhere except where I send you," Knightmon said from behind them which caused them to jump, "But first I think I'll have a little fun with the two of you and your digimon."

"You even harm them and you will die," both Ex-Veemon and Angewomon said at the same time, "Critical punch, Heaven's charm," they called out lunching their attacks. Ex-Veemon's attack hit first slightly cracking the spot his fist hit in the chest area, but roared in pain as his fist was also broken from the use of his own attack. Angewomon's attack hit only to have very little to no affect on Knightmon.

"I'm surprised your attack actually cracked my chest armor," Knightmon said to Ex-Veemon, "But I can see that you paid a price for it," he said as he grabbed Ex-Veemon's broken fist and started crushing it with his hand, causing Ex-Veemon to roar in even more pain.

Quickly he spun his body around to slam Ex-Veemon into Angewomon. "If my lord didn't order me to take your master, I would break you and take your data. I never head my lord say anything about the humans." Ex-Veemon growled as the two rushes at Knightmon who steps to the side. "Step right in," he said as the two digimon fell into a portal. Then Knightmon walk up to Davis and Kari. He grabbed them both and threw them into the portal, "The last pair and then I get some more data."

"Come on Pegasusmon show this digimon whose boss," TK yells rooting his digimon on, "Then we can get back to the others and help them out."

"Star shower," Pegasusmon yelled launching his attack at Pteramon.

"Like that is going to do any harm to me," Pteramon said dodging the attack.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings," Stingmon said, "Spiking strike," he yelled attacking from behind and hitting one of Pteramon's wings.

"You're going to pay for that," Pteramon said, "Sharp wing."

"Hmm I think I'll just watch this fight for the moment," Knightmon said as he was leaning against the tree, "It might turn out interesting."

"Equus beam," he shouted as a beam came out of the marking on his helmet.

Pteramon was about to strike again when a beam hit him the back. He turn to see no one there. Pegasusmon was this moment to strike but before he could Pteramon jump from the attack.

The Pteramon heard, "Spiking Strike." He looks up just in time to see the attack coming at him. He screamed as the attack dug into his body.

"Star shower," Pegasusmon shouted firing his attack at Pteramon.

Stingmon started to move out of the way so the attack wouldn't hit him, but Pteramon latched onto his right arm with his mouth and threw him into Pegasusmon's attack causing him to scream in pain from getting hit.

"Stingmon," Ken said worried for his digimon partner and friend, "This doesn't look good for us if we don't rejoin our friends," he said turning to TK.

"We have to figure out a way to defeat this digimon," TK said, "Pegasusmon use your Rodeo gallop attack."

"Got it," Pegasusmon said, "Rodeo gallop," he shouted as he started galloping towards Pteramon.

Pteramon started flying towards Pegasusmon and shouts, "Wing blade," leaving a nasty gash on Pegasusmon's left side where his armor doesn't cover him.

"This isn't good," Ken said, "Even with Pegasusmon our digimon are getting beaten as if they were still at the rookie level."

"I don't know what else we can do," TK said, 'If I only had my crest I could digivolve Patamon to MagnaAngemon, but I don't so we have to do the best we can and hope the others rejoin us soon,' he thinks not knowing the others have been captured by Knightmon.

"This getting to be an interesting fight," Knightmon said, "I wonder how strong they would have been if they had separated into the groups they were trying too," he started wondering as he watched the fight standing under a nearby tree.

"Even with an armor digimon you still can't defeat me," Pteramon said, "And I thought the digi-destined were a force to be reckoned with. All I see is a bunch of weaklings."

"Weaklings!" TK yelled enraged, "If we had our friends with us right now you wouldn't know what hit you."

"TK calm down," Ken said, "He's trying to get us angry so we don't think clearly."

"TK, Ken's right," Pegasusmon said and grimaced from the pain in his side.

'Why haven't you captured the last two yet,' Knightmon heard a voice say in his head, 'Stop fucking around and get them now,' he then replied to the voice out loud, "Alright, all I wanted to do was watch a fight before I captured them. At least their digimon have been weakened to the point they couldn't even stand up to me."

'Stop complaining and get them now,' the voice said in Knightmon's head, 'Or should I just absorb your data and use it to power up my other followers.'

"Oh well I can just watch them fight each other," Knightmon said as he started walking towards the fighting digimon and two humans, 'Time to absorb Pteramon's data and be rid of him for good,' he thinks.

Pteramon out of the corner of his eye see Knightmon walking towards them and said, "So Knightmon you already finished with the two you were fighting and you have come to help me."

"Oh great it's bad enough we're having to deal with Pteramon," TK mumbled, "And now Knightmon decides to come and join the fight."

"I finished with the ones I was fighting," Knightmon said, "And I'll takeover from here with this fight."

"Actually I was thinking we could double tea..." Pteramon started to say but was cut off when Knightmon sliced off his head with out any warning.

"Why did you do that," Ken asked, "He was on your side I thought and both of you are working for the same digimon," he said angrily.

Knightmon started laughing at what Ken said, "You actually believe that," he said, "The digimon I'm working for and the one they were working for are two completely different beings. The digimon you have been facing up till now have all been sent by the one you call Gennai to try to keep you from being caught by keeping you distracted."

"What?" TK yelled, "I don't believe you, Gennai would never do that!"

"If that is so," Ken said, "Gennai should have realized something is wrong now and sent other digimon to stop you."

"Oh more then likely he has," Knightmon said, "But using some of the powers the digimon I work for gave me I have sealed the digi-ports as call them till the time is right for what he's planning to do."

"No digimon has that kind of power," TK said, "And as long as we're alive we won't let that happen."

"Oh by the contrary I don't think you'll have a say in the matter, in fact if things go as planned you'll be helping," Knightmon said, "And here's an attack I've learned thanks to my abilities, Highland fang," he shouted as he attack Pegasusmon.

"We would never help anyone like you or the one you work for," TK said, "I would rather die then turn against my friends and family and that isn't happening anytime soon."

"Impossible that's one of DinoTigemon's attacks," Pegasusmon yelled before he was hit, "We have to get out of here and regroup," he then screamed in pain as he was hit with the mega type attack.

"Oh I don't think any of you are going anywhere," Knightmon said, "Ice wall," he yelled using BlackGarurumon's attack to form a circular wall of ice around all of them.

"PEGASUSMON," TK yelled, "No you have to be ok," he mumbled to himself waiting for the smoke to clear around the area Pegasusmon is in and didn't notice the glow around his neck as his crest reappeared.

"TK I'm sorry," Pegasusmon said as he's falling towards the ground, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

TK noticed a badly bruised and bloody Pegasusmon falling towards the ground and started running to him, "Come Pegasusmon we can't give up," he said, "I won't and I can't loose you again," he yelled which caused a bright light to shoot from digivice into his crest and then towards Pegasusmon.

Pegasusmon felt his energy returning to him when the light hit him, but couldn't stop himself from falling with how badly damaged his wings are and still felt the energy building until he shouted, "Pegasusmon digivolve to...HippoGryphomon."

The new digimon spread his large wings and his smaller ones lower on his back. His claws dug into the grass. His long main rose wildly as he roared. Before Knightmon could recover, HippoGryphomon rushed him.

"You hit me," Knightmon said as he got to his feet, "Too bad you can't save your partner," HippoGryphomon turned to see TK alone and standing ina shrinking area. TK stepped away from theglowing blue portal thatisslowly taking the land. "That portal will send him far away." HippoGryphomon rushed to TK only to have the portal fling up the moment he grabs him. "That was easy," Kightmon said.

Meanwhile Tai sat watching the fights while petting Mary when the voice of the host comes over the intercom, "Due to some of my servant's mistakes.The arena is closed and the fights are held off until it is open once more."

Hisses started to come from Mary. "He stole something important from me," she said, "I'll never forget his face."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon

"What do you mean Mary," Tai asked, "I thought you said you didn't remember anything and do you mean the host's face."

Not paying any attention to what Tai just said, "If I ever get near Lord Holy Angemon again," Mary hissed, "I'll rip out his heart and shove it down his throat and I hope he suffers for what he did."

"What did he do?" Agumon asked.

"I don't remember," Mary said, "But it was bad and I wanted to stop him so I did something. I can't remember more than that."

"I'm not going to let him make us play this game," Tai said rubbing Mary's head, "And with you here it will be that much easier."

"How are you going to keep that from happening," Mary asked, "From what Lord Holy Angemon said is that anyone who refuses to fight or attacks him is turned into a digimon and taken away."

"Oh we'll figure out a way to stop him," Tai said, "And the one he's working for."

Meanwhile in another location somewhere in the digital world we find Yolie and Cody in an arena similar to the one back at Lord Holy Angemon's palace, "Where are we," Yolie asked, "And why are we here?"

"I brought you here to fight each other," the host said with Knightmon standing next to him, "If you haven't started fighting with in fifteen minutes then you'll not be seeing any of your friends for a long time."

"I won't fight for someone else's amusement," Yolie snapped, "The only reasons I fight is to protect my friends and the digital world."

"I also refuse to fight," Cody said, "What's the worst you can do, seal us away in another dimension or something."

"That does sound like a good idea," Lord Holy Angemon said, "But there are bigger things planned for the four of you and there are only ten minutes left for you to start fighting or else."

"We already told you that we're not fighting for others amusement," Yolie growled, "Aquilamon attack those two now," she yelled.

"Ankylomon give Aquilamon a hand," Cody said.

"Fine if you two insist," the host said, "Then I have no other choice but to take you to the place where others who refuse to fight end up," he then snapped his finger causing both Aquilamon and Ankylomon to de-digivolve to their in-training forms.

"What?" Yolie yelled, "That's just not possible."

"Oh anything is possible with the powers I have been given," Lord Holy Angemon said, "Actually I think they should be in their rookie forms for what is going to happen next," he said using the same power to cause them to digi-volve into their rookie forms.

'What is this digimon doing,' Cody thought, 'Is he insane or something.'

"What are you insane or something," Yolie yelled, "Only someone who's insane would de-digivolve then digivolve the enemy's digimon."

"I'm perfectly sane," Lord Holy Angemon said, "It's just with them in their in-training forms there is nowhere I can put these on them," he said as metal collars wrapped around all four of their necks.

"What the hell are these for," Yolie said trying to get the collar off her neck, "Is this what you are planning to do, then you are insane."

"Oh I'm not finished yet," Lord Holy Angem said, "In a few moments you two humans won't even recognize yourselves," he then snapped his fingers again.

"And why is that," Yolie asked, "What the hell, why is everything getting bigger?" she asked. "Wait I'm shrinking," she yelled when her clothes started feeling really baggy, "What are you mmphff mpf mpphf," she started to say but couldn't finish as her teeth started pushing out into a beak like Hawkmon's.

"Why are you doing this to us," Cody asked defiantly, "We have done nothing to you."

"That may be true," Lord Holy Angemon said, "But this is the only way to get you and all of the Digi-destined out of our way. Don't worry you'll be done changing soon and then the full affect of the collars will kick in," he said laughing, "You will know what's going on, you just won't be able to control yourselves with the collars on."

"Your brains must be long gone," Yolie yelled as she pointed her newly deformed arm at the host.

"I still have it," Lord Holy Angemon said, "And I would like for you to stop pointing at me."

Yolie fought her arm to keep it up. As her arm got shorter and became more wing-like, Yolie found it harder to control her arm until she no longer had control over it.

"Good," the host said, "Now bow to me." He watched as the four digimon did there best to bow. "Good, shed the human clothes." As the two did as they were order, the host stopped recording, "Now onto the next pair and you two dispose of those piles of clothes, but not the digivices," he said to the digimon who were recording all of it.

Meanwhile with TK and Ken, "Where are we," Ken asked, "There is no possible way that Knightmon should have been able to use the attacks he did on us."

"That Knightmon was no ordinary digimon," TK said, "We have to get out of here and try to find the others, because more then likely they were also caught by Knightmon."

"How did you get Pegasusmon to digivolve to Hippogryphomon," Ken asked, "I thought Patamon's Ultimate form was MagnaAngemon?"

"It is," Hippogryphomon said, "Least when I digivolve to Angemon, I guess my digivolution tree is different when I'm Pegasusmon."

"So the two Digi-destined wants to know where they are," Lord Holy Angemon said mockingly, "I had you brought here to fight each other."

"What?" TK and Ken yelled, "We will not fight each other."

"Oh I think you will change your minds after seeing this," Lord Holy Angemon then made the motion that told his digimon to start the video feed of what he did to Yolie and Cody, "If you still refuse after watching what happened to your friends then you'll end up with the same fate."

Ken, TK and their digimon watched the video on the screen and were shocked by what they saw, "That's impossible," TK yelled, "You had to have altered that video somehow."

"Oh it's very real," Lord Holy Angemon said, "I'll even give you a front seat view of how real it is," he then snapped his fingers turning TK into a Patamon. "See how very real it is," he said snapping his fingers returning TK to normal, "That will be both of your fate if you refuse to fight, but the one who looses the fight becomes partnered with the winner."

"So you're saying that if neither of us fight," Ken said, "Both of us will end up as digimon, but even if we do the looser becomes a digimon anyways."

"That's about it," Lord Holy Angemon said, "The only difference is that the looser of this fight nor the digimon will end up having to wear collars unless they refuse to listen to the one they become partnered too."

"That is fucked up," TK said, "No matter what we do one of us will end up as a digimon."

"TK we don't have a choice," Ken said, "We have to fight if we want to be able to save our friends."

"My, my, my," Lord Holy Angemon said, "The bearer of hope does have a nasty attitude, that could come in useful later on."

"I don't want to loose Patamon again," TK said in a whisper to Ken, "I nearly lost him once and I'm not going to loose him ever again."

"I know how you feel," Ken whispered back, "But our friends need us to save them, so we have to fight."

"So have you two made up your minds yet," Lord Holy Angemon said, "Or do I just turn you both into digimon like your other friends."

"We'll fight," Ken and TK said solemnly, "But only because our friends need us."

'Hmm, how can I make this fight even,' Lord Holy Angemon thought, 'I know, I'll force HippoGryphomon to slide-digivolve to MagnaAngemon and take the digi-egg of hope that he used to digi-volve to that form,' he then said, "Alright, but first let me make this fight a little more even," he then sent a beam from a device in his hand that engulfed HippoGryphomon.

"What are you doing," TK yelled, "How is attacking my digimon making our fight even?"

"This is how," Lord Holy Angemon said as the light started dissipating and TK watched as his digi-egg of hope flew over into the hosts hand, "With out this you can't have him digivolve past champion."

"Hey that's mine," TK yelled, "Give that back, you have no right taking it," he then glanced at where HippoGryphomon was to see Angemon in his place.

"What happened," Angemon asked confused, "How did I become Angemon when I was just HippoGryphomon?"

"I removed the digi-egg of hope from your body," the host said, "The way I did it forced you into your normal ultimate form which the beam forced you to de-digivolve from and has temporarily locked it out for this entire fight." He then turned to TK, "Oh don't worry you will get this back after the fight," he said, "Unless you lose then it goes to Ken."

"Give us a moment," TK said.

"You may," Lord Holy Angemon said, "But if one of you takes a dive then you both lose."

Ken and TK walk to each other. "What do you think?" TK asked.

"We can't help Cody and Yolie if we're also digimon," Ken said, "Wormmon digivolve."

Lord Holy Angemon smiled, "The fight will start now. To make it better I'm going to have it in a maze with the humans standing over it to tell there partners where the other is."

Before Ken and TK could say anything the ground they were standing on opened up and swallowed them and their partners. A few moments later they both appear with their digimon on opposite sides of the arena with the maze already made, "What's going on," TK said, "I thought you wanted us to fight."

"Oh you are going to fight," the host said, "I just like to make the fights more interesting, and do be careful about giving your digimon directions because there are traps every now and then."

"What that's messed up," Ken yelled from the opposite side of the maze, "So you're saying if were not careful our digimon could get weakened before we even fight."

"Yes and no," the host said, "Some will affect your digimon while others will affect the two of you."

Both TK and Ken then were raised up on podiums high enough to over look the entire maze, TK then noticed a headset right next to him, "What's this for?"

"How else do you think you will be able to communicate with your digimon with how high up you are," Lord Holy Angemon said, "Your digimon partner has one too, which is set to a different frequency from the one Ken and his partner has. Now just start the fight and stop asking question," he said starting to get annoyed.

TK walks over to the headset and grabs it and puts it on as he said, "Angemon start going into the maze."

"Alright," Angemon said walking into maze, as he walks into the maze a wall appeared where the entrance had been, 'Looks like I can't get out of here using the way I came in,' he thought.

"Angemon when you get to the fork ahead go right," TK said into the mic attached to his headphones, "Follow it till you come to a left."

"Ok I understand," Angemon said speaking into his own headset, 'This would be a lot faster if I were to fly above the ground,' he thought as he started to rise above the floor, the moment his feet reached five feet into the air the part of the maze he was in filled with electricity and starts shocking him, causing him to yell in pain as well as Stingmon on the other side of the maze who had the same idea. When they hit the ground the electricity suddenly stopped.

"Oh I must have forgotten to mention that the maze is designed to shock you," Lord Holy Angemon said with an evil grin on his face, "If you go above five feet higher then the ground or if both of your feet leave the ground for more then thirty seconds at a time. Each time you get shocked the voltage is doubled from what it was the previous time, it was only about three thousand vaults that time."

"Stingmon turn left and Angemon will be there," Ken said.

Angemon blocked Stingmon's fist. Then the bug digimon kicked. Angemon was knocked back. Angemon rush at Stingmon only to hit a wall.

"The maze has changed," TK said, "Walk to the end of the hall and go left."

Angemon followed the directions TK gave him only to have that part of the maze to become a dead end at the last second, "Damn it," Angemon said punching the wall and not noticing the trap he hit, "This is getting annoying and ridiculous, if I ever get my hands on that..." he started to say but stopped as his voice started to sound more like the voice of his female counterpart champion form.

TK just stared in shock as he watched his partner Angemon slowly shrink and became a Gatomon, when he finally was able to form words again, "What the fuck," he asked confused, "There is no possible way that this could happen."

"Hmm, what was that human saying I have heard so often," Lord Holy Angemon said, "Oh yes, anything is possible if you put your mind to it."

Both TK and Gatomon(Angemon) glared at Lord Holy Angemon, "When I get my hands on you," Gatomon yelled, "You'll be wishing that you never caught us."

"So what is the little kitty planning to do," Lord Holy Angemon said in a taunting tone, "Use me as a scratching post or hack up a hairball in my face," and started laughing.

"You're going to pay for this," Gatomon hissed as she flexes her claws, "By the time I'm done with you there won't be enough of you left to fill a shoe box."

"Calm down partner," TK said into his part of the communications device for him and Angemon, "As you told me with Knightmon, he's just trying to make us mad so we don't think straight."

"You're right TK," Gatomon said taking a deep breath to calm herself, "But this is just weird."

Meanwhile Ken is telling Stingmon, "Be on your guard Stingmon," he said, "Anything can happen and I don't want to loose you ever again."

"I'm on my guard," Stingmon said, "There's Angemon, Spiking strike," he yelled heading towards what he thought was Angemon.

"What are you talking about I don't see Angemon," Ken's eyes then widened when he saw Stingmon heading for what looks like a vortex of some kind, "Stingmon wait that isn't Angemon," he yelled but was too late as he went flying into the vortex. "Stingmon are you there," Ken asked worried, "Stingmon please answer me, this isn't funny."

A few moments later a figure comes flying out of the vortex and was sent into a wall causing dust to fill the entire area, "Owe my aching head."

"Stingmon are you ok," Ken asked, "Why did you go flying into that vortex."

"Vortex," the voice of a Gekomon asked, "What are you talking about, what I saw was Angemon getting ready to use his hand of fate attack on me."

"You're not Stingmon," Ken said, "What did you do with him Gekomon," he asked getting angry.

"What are you talking about I am Stingmon," Stingmon then looked at himself and yelled, "What the hell, how did I become a Gekomon?"

"What did you do with Stingmon," Ken asked the Gekomon again.

"Ken, Ken, Ken," Lord Holy Angemon said, "I'm surprised you don't believe him with how you used your powers as the digimon emperor to change the champion forms of digimon. Unlike you I used all the possibilities of what Stingmon could have been in his rookie form and then changed him into that digimon's most common champion form."

"Agemon...Gatomon," TK said, "Partner, it is going to be harder. He changed Stingmon as well I can't see him in the maze."

"Then I'll hide and wait for him to come to me," Gatomon said.

"No matter what form your in we need to get Angemon and win," Ken said

"Right," Gekomon(Stingmon) said, "If only I knew how to use this body attacks."

A little farther down the maze a feline watches from the shadows as a gekomon walks closer to her.

"This isn't good," Ken said, "I can't see Angemon anywhere in the maze or any other kind of digimon."

"Well he has to be here somewhere," Gekomon said, "It's not like the host would do anything to him."

"Uh Stingmon, I mean Gekomon," Ken said, "I think you should rephrase what you just said."

A sweat drop then formed behind Gekomon's head, "Oh right," he said, "I guess I have to be prepared for anything."

Gatomon still waited until Gekomon was about three feet in front of her, "Lightning paw," she yelled jumping out of the shadows and at Gekomon hitting him in the face with the attack and sending him flying into the wall next to them. "Dash punch," she yelled attacking him again only for Gekomon to leap out of the way.

"Tongue attack," Gekomon yelled stopping Gatomon's attack and wrapping his tongue around her body.

"This is disgusting," Gatomon said trying to get free from the tongue wrapped around her.

"Kithy all tiedth upth," Gekomon said mockingly while his tongue is still wrapped around her.

"It isn't bad enough that I have become a Gatomon," Gatomon said, "But know I have to listen to Gekomon talk while his mouth is full," she said annoyed. "While also being tied in that Gekomon's tongue."

"Awe poor little kithy wanths go," Gekomon said and then started twirling Gatomon over his head for a few moments then stopped to look her in the face.

"Big mistake Gekomon," Gatomon said growling, "Cat's Eye Hypnotism," she whispered while looking straight into his eyes hypnotizing him. "First thing you're going to do is let me go," she said, "And second, hmm you are going to go start banging your head into that wall behind you."

"Yes maam," Gekomon said in a dazed voice as he started removing his tongue from Gatomon's body.

"Smart thinking," TK said, "Attack him when he turns around and before the affects of your attack wears off."

"Got it," Gatomon said and waited for Gekomon to turn around, but as she was getting ready to attack she realized she could barely move, "What the hell," she said, "Why can't I move?" Gatomon then remembered hearing that if enough of a Gekomon's saliva gets on someone it can temporarily paralyze them, "Fuck I guess what I heard is true," she said.

"What do you mean," TK asked, "And why haven't you attacked Gekomon yet?"

"I would if I could TK," Gatomon said, "But the saliva from Gekomon has temporarily paralyzed me, I can still move but barely."

Gatomon struggle to move her body, slowly she was able to move her paw. When Gatomon fully recovered, she turned to see Gekomon charging at her. Gatomon swung her paw around to hit Gekomon's head.

"Is that the best you can do?" Gekomon said. He punched the feline digimon away. "Ken did a study on some digimon. Do you want to know what he found out? Gatomon's may be fast and have agility; their attacks are about normal. But more important is that they are weak in defense and can't take hits as well as others."

"Then I need to make sure that you can't hit me," Gatomon said before she runs off.

The host smiled as he watches the fight. 'I must be one of the smartest digimon ever,' he thought, 'Two flying digimon aren't good in this maze and then making one fast and the other stronger is even better.' He turned to TK and then Ken. 'And one human is much smarter than the other but,' he turn back to TK, 'The other has been fighting with his partner longer.'

"Don't worry partner," TK said, "We just got to figure out his weakness and use it against him."

"Enough for you to say when you're not the one having to fight," Gatomon said, "But I already have something planned, I noticed what looked like a trap earlier and I'm going to try and lead Gekomon into it," she whispered.

"That's a good idea," TK said, "But I'm wondering if that will affect Gekomon or not."

"Why do you say that," Gatomon asked.

"Remember the host said that some of the traps would affect you and Stingmon err I mean Gekomon," TK said, "And the others would affect me and Ken."

"Well any advantage we get is a good one I guess," Gatomon said, "But then who knows, and it's already too late for me to do something different because I've already passed the area with the trap. So if it does effect Ken let me know what happens."

"I never thought you would say something like that partner," TK said, "Maybe the change affected your mind a little too."

"So what if it did," Gatomon said, "Every time I digivolve from Patamon to Angemon I think differently afterwards. It's a digimon thing you probably wouldn't understand, no offense meant."

"None taken," TK said, "But unless we defeat Ken I will end up understanding what you mean."

"Good point," Gatomon said turning her head around and grinned as she saw Gekomon a few feet from the spot the trap is, "We'll know if it affects Gekomon or Ken in a moment or two."

"You can't out run me forever," Gekomon yelled chasing after Gatomon not noticing the trap she is leading him into.

"I can at least try to," Gatomon said, "Lightning paw," she yelled sending her attack towards Gekomon.

"Nice try but you missed," Gekomon said as he leaped out of the way of the attack.

"That's what you think," Gatomon said as the floor that Gekomon landed on started to lower.

'Oh shit this isn't good,' Gekomon thought as he waited for what was supposed to happen.

While above the maze TK was preoccupied as he watched a light surround Ken right after Gekomon landed on the trap Gatomon had led him into.

"Huh what's going on," Ken said as the light started to surround him, "I can't believe I let Stingmon fall for that," he then started to feel strange. He watched as his arms slowly became covered by a light coat of fur, 'Uh this isn't good,' he thought to himself. As the fur slowly started covering the rest of his body he started to realize it was slowly getting harder for him to stand straight up, he grimaced as he heard popping noises or more likely felt them in his back as he was forced into a more quadruped form. Ken then yelled/yelped in surprise as his face started pushing out into a muzzle and felt his ears moving to the top of his head, 'Not good, this is not good,' he thought starting to slightly panic from what was happening to him. His head then shot around to stare at his backside as he felt pressure in his back and watched as a tail ripped a hole in the back of his jeans and became that of a wolves, he then felt some more cracks and pops in his back finally forcing him into a completely quadruped stance. By this time the only thing that remains unchanged is his hands and arms that are now changing into the forelegs and forepaws of a wolf. When the changes finally stopped Ken felt relieved until a disturbing thought passed through his mind, 'What's going to happen next, is my mind going to be changed too. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,' he thought as his mind goes into full blown panic, 'I have to get out of here before that happens.' A few moments later he started to calm down as the glow around him started to fade away and sighed in relief and collapsed into a laying position.

TK on the other side of the maze watching from the podium he's on, 'I hope Ken's ok,' he thinks, 'Wait the light's finally fading away.' When the light fades away he gasps when he sees a jet black wolf wearing Ken's torn and ripped clothes, 'I thought he said he wasn't going to change us until one of us won the fight,' he thought. "Uh Gatomon we have a problem," TK said, "Try to stay away from all of the traps from now on."

"What's wrong TK," Gatomon asked, "You sound really worried."

"Well the trap Gekomon stepped on," TK said, "Turned Ken into a black wolf."

"Let's hope he can't talk," Gatomon said as she turned another corner.

"That's mean but I hope so as well," TK said.

"Ken," Gekomon said, "Ken are you alright." All he got was a yip. "If you're Ken make two sounds." Then he hears two yips. "Well if you see Gatomon anywhere start making sounds."

Meanwhile Gatomon hops over a trap. "So Gekomon is slow but it doesn't matter in the small area we're fighting in," Gatomon said.

"If we find a way to track Gekomon," TK said, "Then I should be able to lead you to him and you can do quick attacks before he can react."

"So how are we going to track him?" Gatomon asked.

"I'm not sure just yet," TK said, "But I will try to figure it out."

"That sounds reassuring," Gatomon said sarcastically.

"At least you were able to trick Gekomon to following you into that trap," TK said.

"What do you expect Gekomon are slow and color blind," Gatomon mumbled.

"What was that Gatomon," TK asked, "I couldn't understand what you just said."

"I said Gekomon are slow and color blind," Gatomon said louder, "Let's just get this over with, I just want to be Angemon again."

"It could have been worse," TK said, "He could have changed you into a Sukamon."

"Good point," Gatomon said, "Those things are disgusting looking and have the nastiest attacks in the digital world."

"What the hell," TK yelled, "Watch out Gekomon somehow got in front of you?"

"I thought you were watching him," Gatomon said as she dodged an attack.

"I am," TK said, "One moment he was behind you and then he was in front. I think the maze changed again to their advantage."

"I hate this maze," Gatomon said, "So far it has changed giving Ken and Gekomon an advantage almost every time."

"It does seem like that doesn't it," TK said, "But it's probably just chance."

"Rapid punch," Gatomon yelled attacking Gekomon, "You're going down."

"Think again cat," Gekomon said, "Symphony Crusher," he yelled.

"Crap this isn't good," Gatomon said trying to get out of the attacks range but couldn't in time, 'Must resist it,' she thought as the attack started to make her drowsy. A few moments later Gatomon was lying passed out on the ground.

"Hmm what should I do now?" Gekomon asked, "I wonder if there is another trap nearby," he asked himself and spotted the one about ten to fifteen feet behind Gatomon. "That will do nicely," he said grabbing Gatomon and carrying her over to the trap to throw her on top of it.

TK seeing this thinks, 'This isn't good.'

Just as he finishes this train of thought, a strange pink light surrounds him, swirling and flashing. His shirt all of a sudden was very tight in the upper torso area, and his hair began to lengthen, until it reached his shoulders. He felt a strange tingling sensation spreading from the top of his head down to the bottom of his feet. He looked down at himself and almost fainted.

He could see the changes take place. His entire body had taken on the figure of a beautiful young woman. "Oh my god," he said, his voice becoming higher and higher as he continued to speak. "Oh my god. What's happening?"

He finally did faint when his clothing began to glow, his blue and yellow t-shirt was replaced by a spaghetti strap pink top, his baggy shorts were replaced by a very short and very tight pink mini-skirt, and his tennis shoes were replaced by pink sandals.

Gatomon rolled to her feet and ran off. "TK?" she asked. After nothing for a while, she asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," A high pitch voice said, "But for the fact that I'm wearing a skirt."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one to lose my manhood," Gatomon said.

"At least you're not wearing a skirt that's too short," TK said only to have Gatomon giggle.

Meanwhile, "Gekomon can you hear me, it's Ken."

"Good to have you talking again," Gekomon said.

"I guess that trap did something," Ken said.

"What about TK?" Gekomon asked as he slowly moved forward.

"He became a nice looking female," Ken said.

"Too bad I can't see what he looks like at the moment," Gekomon said, "Or in this case what she looks like."

'Been a long time hasn't it Ken,' Ken then heard a voice in his head causing his eyes to widen, 'Looks like you finally became what you truly were meant to be.'

"Get out of my head," Ken mumbled, "We destroyed you and nothing can bring you back."

'Let me ask you this,' the voice said, 'How can you destroy something that has always been a part of you?'

"You're not a part of me," Ken said growling, "Never have been and never will be."

"Ken what's wrong," Gekomon said after hearing what Ken said, "Are you feeling ok?"

'Oh by the contrary I have always been a part of you,' the voice replied, 'And you will just have to deal with it.'

"Just leave me alone," Ken said not hearing Gekomon, "I don't want anything to do with you."

'If that's the way you want it,' the voice said, 'I guess I won't tell you some things you and your friends need to know to defeat this evil.'

"Why would you help me now," Ken asked, "Every time you have talked to me before you tried to drive me insane."

'Think about it boy,' the voice said, 'I'm a part of you and you were corrupted with evil which also affected me, causing me to be that way back then.'

"Also what did you mean by I have finally become what I am truly meant to be," Ken asked, "I'm a human being and no matter what happens to me I'll always be human on the inside."

"Ken please talk to me," Gekomon said getting worried for his partner.

'I never said you weren't human,' the voice said changing to a softer kinder version of it, 'Also answer me this, why do you feel so comfortable in this form that you have been given?'

"I...err...don't know," Ken said, "Maybe it's something that digimon did?"

'If that is so,' the voice said, 'then why does your friend over there look extremely uncomfortable in his or should I say her new form.'

"Why should I listen to you anyways," Ken said, "You're evil and will always be evil."

'I may be a darker part of you,' the voice said, 'But I'm only evil if you're the one who chooses to be evil, before you were affected by the dark spore we use to communicate in your dreams all the time.'

"What are you talking about," Ken said, "I don't remember you till I became the digimon emperor back then."

'I didn't say we talked,' the voice said, 'All I said was we communicated back then, and there is more ways to communicate then by talking.'

"Why aren't you talking to me Ken," Gekomon said really worried for his friend, "Please just answer me."

"Huh," Ken said, "Something wrong Gekomon?"

"Yeah I have been trying to get your attention for about five minutes now," Gekomon said, "I heard you mumbling something under your breath and then you started whimpering too."

'He's right about you whimpering,' the voice said, 'And he hasn't really heard any of the conversation since it's been mainly going on in your head.'

"Yeah I'm fine Gekomon," Ken said, "It's just that same voice from when I was the D.E. is bugging me again." He then speaks to the voice in his head, "If you're not evil then why were you doing those things back then?"

'I already told you that it was because of the dark spore,' the voice responded, 'But also it wasn't me because the enemy you had back then was able to possess me for short periods of time using the power of the dark spore.'

"But what do you want from me," Ken asked, "Why couldn't you have chosen someone else to bother?"

'It's kind of hard when I'm a part of you to bug anyone else,' the voice said sarcastically, 'Now if you will just listen I will tell you how to defeat this guy.'

"How can you know more about what is going on if you're a part of me," Ken asked.

'You would know too if you knew how to use all of your senses to their full potential,' the voice said, 'I don't think this has anything to do with it but something has happened to your friend Ryo and it might be wise to keep your distance from him for the time being.'

"What do you mean something is wrong with Ryo," Ken asked, "It can't be a dark spore or it would have affected him sooner, and how do you know that there is something wrong with him?"

'As I told you I know because I can use your or should I say our body's senses to there fullest,' the voice said, 'Now just let me tell you what you need to know, this digimon that is forcing you to fight is only a lackey to a digimon with powers you can't even begin to imagine.'

"Hey Gekomon watch out Gatomon is around the corner behind you," Ken heard himself saying, "I didn't say that did I," he asked.

'I did,' the voice said, 'Since I'm a part of you he's my partner too.'

"I guess you're not going to leave me alone ever again are you," Ken asked.

'Nope,' the voice said, 'I have never left you alone anyways. One of the things I need to tell you is that you and most of the Digi-destined of your world have only begun to scratch the surface of your real potentials.'

"What is that supposed to mean," Ken asked, "I thought mega was the highest form digimon could go."

'It is that any of you can make them go at the moment,' the voice said, 'I said you and the Digi-destined not digimon. But think about only three digimon can go to the mega level out of all of the digimon the Digi-destined have and two digimon have to DNA-digivolve into one digimon to go to the mega level.'

Meanwhile TK and Gatomon are talking, "Hey it could be worse," Gatomon said.

"Oh how could it be any worse than it already is," TK asked.

"You could be the one fighting instead of me," Gatomon said.

"Good point," TK said and heard the host laughing, "Uh oh I think that digimon over heard what we were saying."

"Thanks for the ideas," Lord Holy Angemon said, "I'll use it in other fights." He then thought, 'Why didn't I think of this, oh well I'll at least be able to use the idea later on.'

'Hmm looks like your two other friends are going to have a surprise for them when they wake up," the voice said, 'And all because what TK and Gatomon just said.'

"How do you know their unconscious," Ken asked, "We haven't seen them since before we got sucked into that portal," he said.

'I just know,' the voice said, 'I can since that their not to far from here, oh there is something I need to show you really quick before you lose or win.'

"What do you mean show me something," Ken asked, "How can you show me something if you're a part of me."

'Just watch your right foreleg for a moment,' the voice said, 'And you will see what I want to show you.'

"Ok but this doesn't make any since," Ken said as he turned his attention to his right foreleg, "Ok this seems pointless," he started to say but was surprised when felt the same feeling in his right foreleg when he was changed into his current form. "What are you doing?"

'Keep watching and you'll see," the voice said.

Ken watched as the paw on his right foreleg started changing and slowly became more human like, after a few minutes he had his right human hand back, "How," is all he could think of to ask.

'This is part of your family heritage,' the voice said, 'But I was trying to change the entire foreleg not just the hand, with what that digimon did to us it will make it impossible for you to change back to human at the moment.'

"What do you mean it's a family heritage thing," Ken asked but then his attention was drawn away as his hand almost instantly reverted to a paw, "Huh why did my hand do that?"

'Whatever that digimon did to us,' the voice said, 'Made it almost impossible to change any part of this body back to human at the moment.'

"We need to beat them," TK said, "Then we may be change back to normal."

"How?" Gatomon asked.

"Remember how Kari's Gatomon was able to slow our digimon down. She attacks and jumps so try that, Gekomon is slower than you."

"Right," Gatomon ran off, when she turned the corner Gekomon was right there. He leapt at her only to receive a kick to his stomach and jumped out of the way before his fist could hit her. As Gatomon was landing she called out, "Rapid punch," hitting Gekomon in the face and chest multiple times. Each time he tried to attack her she would jump out of the way and land another series of attacks to him before he had a chance to recover from doing his last attack, he tried to attack her again but this time she leapt out the way onto his head and pushing off of it and caused his face to hit the ground. When got up he turned around just in time to hear Gatomon yell, "Lightning Paw," hitting him in the face with all her strength and sending him flying into the wall and knocking him out cold.

"The winner TK and Gatomon," Lord Holy Angemon said.

"We did it," TK cheered as she grabbed Gatomon.

Wormmon walks over to a darker Garurumon and said "You're right TK is a cute girl." They both turn to TK who was blushing and trying to hide behind Patamon.

"Well I guess it's on to the next pair," Lord Holy Angemon said.

"Hey what about me," TK yelled, "You're not going to leave me like this are you?"

"Why shouldn't I," Lord Holy Angemon asked, "It's an improvement to your looks and all, oh yes before I forget here;" he said tossing the digi-egg of hope back to them. "Well be seeing you later," he said disappearing.

Now we find in yet a third area that looks almost exactly like the previous two with Kari, Davis and their digimon lying unconscious on the ground. "What happened and why do I feel like I've been run over," Kari asked, "And why do I feel so strange too?"

"Owe my aching head," Davis said, "Did anyone get the license plate of the tankmon that hit me."

"Oh hey Ex-veemon," Kari said, "Do you know what happened after we got flung into that gateway or portal?"

"Huh why did you just call me Ex-veemon, Nefertimon," Davis asked, "It's me Davis."

"Are you sure you didn't bump your head really hard again Ex-veemon," Kari asked with a grin on her face, "And why are you calling me Nefertimon anyways?" She then saw movement out of the corner of her eye only to gasp in shock when she saw herself lying right next to her unconscious. "This has to be some sort of dream," she mumbled to herself.

"Is something wrong Nefertimon," Davis asked, "You don't seem to be acting like yourself at the moment." He then turned his head behind him when he heard his own voice muttering, "My aching head," and his eyes went wide in shock when he saw himself lying behind him.

"About time you woke up," the host said, "I was beginning to think you were going to sleep for the rest of the week."

"What did you do to me and Ex-veemon," Davis yelled hitting his hand into the ground, then roared in pain from hitting it into the ground, 'Why did that hurt so fucking bad,' he thought and then looked at his hand realizing that it was broken.

"This can't be happening," Kari mumbled, "I'm still unconscious and dreaming all of this."

"Oh your not the only one I did it too," Lord Holy Angemon said motioning to Kari and Nefertimon, "I also did the same thing to them. Oh Kari you're not dreaming, this is very real."

"What?" Davis yelled enraged, "You change us back now or else."

"Or else what," the host asked mockingly, "You'll end up the same way as your friends Cody and Yolie?"

"What did you do with them," Davis roared, "If you even harmed them I'll rip you to shreds."

"They're perfectly fine," Lord Holy Angemon said, "I changed to friends into digimon and they are in a training facility to learn their new line of work, although Yolie will soon be joining my other workers at the palace. But unlike the others I have working for me she will be at my disposal any time I need her."

"You're sick," Kari yelled, "I can't believe you would even think about doing something like that to any of our friends, yet alone Yolie."

"So you think it's sick," Lord Holy Angemon said, "That I'm turning her into a maid to help keep all of the rooms in my palace clean especially mine?"

A huge sweat drop formed behind Kari's head, "Oh," was all she could say, 'I'm just glad being like this no one can see me blush,' she thought embarrassed.

"What about us?" Davis said.

"I'll switch you back to your human body after the fight," Lord Holy Angemon said, "Then the loser will be change into a digimon. The fight will start as soon as your partners wake up. Then you can tell them about the fight."

"And how are we going to fight?" Kari asked.

"I feel like a normal fight," Lord Holy Angemon said.

"What about my hand?" Davis asked.

"That's beyond my power," Lord Holy Angemon said, "You're just need to make the best of it. That why we need to wait for the others to wake."

"How's it beyond your power if you can do this to us," Davis asked, "If you can switch us between bodies then you should be able to heal my hand."

"I said I don't have that kind of power," Lord Holy Angemon said, 'I could heal his hand, but I want to see how he manages with the way it is,' he thought.

Nefertimon then started to wake up, "What was that flash of light I saw before passing out," she said opening her eyes, "Another Nefertimon," she said confused, "I didn't know there were any others."

"Not exactly," Kari said, "Some how that digimon switched our bodies," she said staring at Lord Holy Angemon, "And also expects Davis and me to fight like this."

"What do you mean he switched our bodies," Nefertimon asked and looked at herself causing her to go pale, "How am I in Kari's body. That means," she then turned to Kari and asked, "Kari?"

"Yeah it's me," Kari said, "It feels weird being in this form, at least it doesn't feel as weird for you since in half of your digivolutions you stand on two legs."

"Hey this feels weird for me too," Nefertimon said, "I'm used to being on four legs in that body."

"What happened," Davis' body said as he sat up. He looks around, "We switched bodies right?" The others only nodded, "So what's happening?"

"The digimon that captured us wants me and Davis to fight or he'll take all of use as his slaves," Kari said.

"What do we do?" Veemon asked.

"Tell us how to fight," Kari said.

"Enough talk," Lord Holy Angemon said, "Partners please go to the sides of the fighting ring. You may go anywhere in this room but if you attack me then you both lose. Start the fight."

'Just great I barely know any of Nefertimon's attacks,' Kari thought, 'The only two I do know is Rosetta stone and Golden noose, and I can't use Golden noose since it also requires Pegasusmon in order to do the attack.'

'Damn it even though I know all of Ex-Veemon's attacks,' Davis thought, 'I can't use half of them right because of my broken hand.'

"Might as well get this started," Davis yells, "I would say ladies first but I don't want to lose this fight, Vee laser," he shouted launching his attack at Kari.

"Oh so that is how you want to do it," Kari said jumping out of the way of the attack, "Rosetta stone," she yelled launching her attack at Davis.

Davis leaps out of the way of the attack only to have debris from the area hit by Kari's attack fly into his stomach and knock the wind out him, "Oomphf," is all he could manage when he hit the ground gasping for air. 'I'm just glad that didn't hit me any lower then it did,' he thought, 'Or I more then likely would have been knocked out from the pain with how hard it hit.'

"Come on Davis get up," Veemon yelled, "It couldn't have hit you that hard."

"I'm getting up," Davis said getting his second wind, "It just knocked the wind out of me, I'll be fine."

'Ouch that had to hit hard," Veemon thought, 'Especially since it left deep enough cuts that are bleeding slightly.'

"Vee laser," Davis shouts launching his attack only for Kari to avoid it, "Not bad Kari," he said running towards her, "But you should keep your mind open to other possibilities, Vee kick," he yelled kicking her in the lower back and sending her crashing into the ground.

"Kari are you ok," Nefertimon asked worried, "Even though you can't use the Golden noose attack you should still be able to use Queen's paw, and Cat's eye beam besides Rosetta stone."

"Thanks that will help," Kari said pulling herself out of the crater that was created when she hit the ground, "Cat's eye beam," she yelled sending beams of light from her eyes at Davis.

Davis tried to get out of the way but couldn't in time and the beams hit him in the shoulder leaving cuts around a nasty burn mark, "Arrghh," he yelled, "I'm just glad it didn't hit my arm with the good hand," he mumbled to himself as he clutched his injured shoulder.

'Hmm this one is turning out to be an interesting fight already,' Knightmon thought as he watched from where Davis, Kari and their partners couldn't see him, 'I wonder who will win?'

"You look happy," Lord Holy Angemon said, "I told you they could be good fights." They watch Kari hit Davis with her Rosetta stone.

Davis grunted as he used his hurt arm as a shield. "Sorry, I need to do this," Davis said. With pain in his arm, he formed an X on his chest.

Kari jump back from another Vee laser. Gatomon watch as Kari planted were paws on the ground. Her chest raised and lowers as she pulled a huge amount of air in. 'I still did not recover for the fight before,' Gatomon thought, 'At least Davis is in the same state.'

'That does it,' Davis thought, 'I have to get in close range combat with her.' He then flew towards dodging her attacks as he went, "Critical crunch," he yelled going for her upper front leg only to be kicked in the chin before he could finish the attack and leaving three nasty scratches on his chin.

"You have to better then that," Kari said, "Or you are going to lose this fight."

"Getting a little cocky are you Kari," Davis said rushing towards her, "Try this out for size, Critical," he started to yell as he neared Kari who braced herself for the attack only for him to yell, "Vee laser," as he got into her face and launched the attack at point blank range.

Kari didn't even have a chance to scream as she was sent flying into ground and buried in rubble. Lord Holy Angemon was about to declare Davis as the winner when she yelled, "Rosetta stone," hitting him in the chest.

"Damn it," Davis yelled from the pain, "I shouldn't have let my guard down."

When Kari had finally pulled herself from the debris she got buried under from Davis' attack; Davis, Veemon and Gatomon just stared in surprise when she turned to them, causing her to ask, "What's wrong with you guys, you're acting like you've seen a ghost or something."

Gatomon finally gaining the will to speak before anyone else, "Kari the face mask," she said, "It shattered from the last attack and your face it's..."

Before Gatomon could finish what she is saying Lord Holy Angemon cut her off and said, "It's the most horrifying thing that I have ever seen."

Gatomon hearing this is enraged and brawls out, "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LYING SACK OF FUCKING HORSE SHIT!" She then took a deep breath calming herself and said, "Your face it's your face that's behind the mask Kari."

"What do you mean it's my face behind the mask," Kari asked confused.

"What I mean is that the face behind the mask is your face," Gatomon said pointing to her face, "But it looks aged to about eight or more years from now and is even more beautiful then I would have imagined it would be."

All Kari could do in response is blush four different shades of red, "Thanks," she said embarrassed.

"Just because that's how you look," Davis said, "Doesn't mean I'm going to go any easier on you," he said rushing towards her and getting ready to attack. Davis swung at Kari with his fist. Kari duck from the hit. Below his fist Kari slammed her body into Davis, then a Gatomon and Veemon lands on the ground.

Davis was the first one to stand up, "Looks like we have to fight like this now," he said trying to catch his breath. 'Damn it my arm is still in pretty bad shape,' he thought, 'Man my stomach has been hurting like hell since,' he then cut off as he let a huge one rip and yelled, "VEEMON HAVE YOU BEEN EATING THE FOOD THAT I TOLD YOU NOT TO," while blushing in embarrassment.

"Uh, um, no I haven't," Veemon said nervously.

"Damn Davis what have you been eating," Kari said, "I'm surprised the dead aren't running from the smell," she said with an evil smile on her face.

"Hey that's just wrong," Veemon yelled, "It doesn't smell that bad."

Davis was about to say something when the ground started shaking and around ten corpses rose from the ground, "Uh oh this doesn't look good," he said, "I think we might end up having to fight them as well."

Kari and Davis prepared to fight them when the one that seemed to be the leader shouted, "Run, must get away from the smell," causing huge sweat drops to form on the back of the head of everyone that is there.

"I only meant it as a joke," Kari mumbled to herself.

"That is just wrong," Veemon said and nearly gagged when he got a whiff of the smell finally, 'Fuck that reeks,' he thought, 'No wonder they ran, maybe I shouldn't eat that stuff like Davis keeps telling me but it tastes so good.'

'If I ever catch Veemon eating chili again,' Davis thought angrily, 'I'll lock him in a vault and won't let him out till I know he's passed out from the smell.'

A few moments later Lord Holy Angemon and Knightmon start cracking up from what just happened, "You never said that one of them would be funny too," Knightmon said between laughs.

"How was I supposed to know that would happen," Lord Holy Angemon said also laughing.

"Hey Kari," Davis said getting her attention, "Vee headbutt," he yelled ramming his head into her stomach.

"Oh that is how you want to play," Kari said, "Lightning paw," she yelled slashing his uninjured arm.

Gatomon watch as her claw dug into Veemon's shoulder. Then she heard a painful whimper from her body as the two digimon spun to the ground.

Kari pushes Davis off her chest. Davis rolled away. Both push themselves to their feet. "I'm Sorry Davis," Kari said as she got to her feet, "I want to help Yolie and Cody. I don't want you to share their fate but what I want most of all is to help Tai and protect him. I'm sorry I'm not a good friend."

"I understand," Davis said, "You're his sister. I also want to help Yolie and Cody but we can't if we don't fight our best."

"If there was another way," Kari said, "I would use it but there isn't at the moment."

"I know we don't have any other choice," Davis said, "And of course you're not a good friend, you are a great friend."

"Thanks," Kari said, "But if you're trying to distract me it isn't going to work."

"I was only being truthful," Davis said, "And I wasn't trying to distract you." He then gets a worried look on his face, 'Damn with my arm like this I can barely use the punch attacks.'

"Rapid punch," Kari yelled as she ran up to Davis, 'If I can just get him to look me in the eyes I can use the Cat's eye hypnotism on him.'

Davis jumped back and yelled, "Vee head butt," slamming into Kari yet again.

Kari stopped herself from rolling about fifteen feet away from Davis, "You're pretty good," she said, "For someone who's only had his digimon for about four and a half years now."

"Thanks," Davis said, "I decided to learn what all of the attacks that all of my partner's forms are. You're not to bad yourself Kari."

"I hope you don't mind being stuck as a digimon for awhile," Kari said, "Because this fight will be over in a few moments."

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself Kari," Davis said looking her straight into the eyes.

"You just made the worst mistake you could," Kari said grinning evilly, "Cat's eye hypnotism," she yelled.

Davis' eyes widened in surprise for a moment before they became glazed over in a hypnotized daze, 'Oh shit,' he thought before his mind went blank.

"Hey Davis see that wall over there," Kari asked him and he nodded, "Use your Vee head butt on it till you knock it down."

"Davis snap out of it," Veemon yelled trying to get his attention, "There is no way you can do it with out hurting yourself really bad."

"Veemon you of all digimon should know that there is no way of snapping him out of that attacks affect," Gatomon said, "You have been on the receiving end of it when we practice."

"I have," Veemon asked confused.

Gatomon just sweat dropped at Veemon's confusion, "Of course you have," she said, "How do you explain losing most of our sparring matches? She then thought, 'Why is Veemon playing dumb, he should know that the attack puts others into a trance like state and stops all conscious thought. Oh wait he probably doesn't remember it because all conscious thought is blocked through the duration of the attack.'

Davis walked over to the wall and started using the Vee head butt attack on it, a few minutes later he lays unconscious on the ground in the form of Demi-Veemon.

"And the winner is Kari," Lord Holy Angemon said.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well I guess I should switch you back to your real bodies," Lord Holy Angemon said snapping his fingers.

For a few minutes Kari and Gatomon felt like they were just floating, when the feeling stopped Kari found herself in her own body, "Alright I'm myself again," both Kari and Gatomon cheered, "Isn't great to back in our own bodies Davis," Kari said walking over to Davis' form. She stopped when she saw the confused look on Davis' face, "Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing really," he said, "Except I'm not Davis, I'm Veemon still."

"You're joking right," Kari asked and turned to the host, "I thought you said you would return all of us to our original body."

"I did say that," Lord Holy Angemon said, "But one I really see no point in changing Davis back since he would become a digimon anyways, and two the body he's in at the moment wouldn't be able to handled the switch with how badly injured he is."

"Then how come me and Gatomon haven't had any kind of affect from it," Kari said only for Gatomon to collapse and de-digivolve into Salamon and pass out, "Gatomon," she said worried as she went over to her unconscious partner.

"See what I mean," Lord Holy Angemon said, "If I switched them back to their own bodies Veemon wouldn't survive and there is a possibility both of them would be lost forever." The host then thinks, 'Both of them are much too valuable to the plans to be lost like that, so I can't take that kind of risk.'

A little later, Tai was resting in his room as he rubs Mary's head. Then a humming came from the hall and Tai pushes himself to his feet and made his way to the door. Mary, Agumon and Tyrannomon followed him, they watched as a new door appeared on the wall next to Tai's room. He pushed the door open to find Kari and who he thought is Davis on the other side holding there unconscious partner's

"Tai," Kari said getting to her feet and grabbed her brother into a big hug as she tried not to cry, "We fought Davis and he switched our bodies and..."

"Kari you can tell me later when we get the others together," Tai said.

"Who's she?" Salamon asked pointing at Mary.

"My new partner," Tai said, "I got her from a store because Agumon was begging me for a Gatomon."

"What about the small Tyrannomon?" Salamon asked looking at Tyrannomon hiding behind Tai.

"Roommate," Tai said.

Meanwhile at Gennai's house, "Damn it," he yelled, "Why won't the digi-ports open, they were working just fine a few minutes ago."

"Something wrong Gennai," Leomon asked walking into the room, "I heard you yelling."

Gennai turned around to face Leomon, "Oh hey Leomon," he said, "I thought you were training the digimon at the training area you have, and the reason I was yelling is that I can't access any of the digi-ports."

"At least the younger Digi-destined won't be able to get into the digital world for now," Leomon said, "But then again that could be a really bad thing if a digimon tries and destroy the digital world like the dark masters did."

"With what is happening we might be in big trouble if..." Gennai cut off as he saw six red dots appear on his screen that monitors all four sectors of the digi-world for a few seconds out of the corner of his eye, 'Oh fuck I hope I didn't see what I think I just saw,' he thought as he rushed over to the computer to check the logs of the last few minutes.

"You ok Gennai," Leomon asked walking up behind him, "The only time you stop speaking in mid sentence if something is worrying you or something really bad has happened."

Gennai ignores Leomon as he's scanning through the files of the latest readouts from the southern sector of the digi-world. He's about to dismiss it as his mind playing tricks on him until he reads the final entry that has all of the signals for the younger digi-destined, "Oh fucking shit this very bad," he yelled, "I have to contact Azulongmon immediately."

"Gennai what's wrong," Leomon asked, "You're acting as if it's the end of the world or something just as bad."

"What's wrong," Gennai practically yelled in Leomon's face, "What's wrong is that the younger digi-destined have some how been captured by the same enemy that has Tai and the others."

"This very bad," Leomon stated, "We have to figure out a way to defend ourselves if the need comes to that."

"Yes I know that Leomon," Gennai snapped at him, "Sorry about snapping and yelling in your face but I'm just worried what will happen."

Meanwhile somewhere in the southern quadrant of the digi-world, "So have any of our spies at that palace reported in yet," a Mikemon asked, "We need to know what's going on in there."

"Sir the Gabumon that was supposed to meet me never showed up," a Gomamon said.

"Damn it that's the third spy we have lost," the Mikemon said, "How is that digimon figuring out who our spies are."

"Sir I don't know why but the communication device we gave the Gatomon has been reactivated," a Sorcerimon said at a computer, "It's seems to be in a room separate from all of the other workers, digi-destined and tamers though."

Mikemon not listening said, "First spy we lost was Dogmon, then Gatomon vanished, and now Gabumon too this is not good."

"Sir are you listening to me," Sorcerimon said, "I said that the communication device we gave Gatomon aka Mary has been activated again."

"How can that be," Mikemon said, "It's coded for her exact code and nothing else, she hasn't been heard from for over a month now."

"Sir didn't Mary tell us that digimon had some kind of device that sucked in the data of deleted digimon," a Numemon asked, "Then reformatted the data back into a digi-egg and then extracted key components of the data so it wouldn't hatch till that digimon aloud it to," he said.

"Yes she did," Mikemon said, "But if that did happen to her, would she remember anything of her past or us for that matter with how long she's been an egg?"

"Hopefully she will sir," Sorcerimon said, "But with how that digimon takes the data out of the egg there is a possibility she remembers nothing."

Matt looks at his little brother now his little sister pulling on her skirt, "Why did he change my shorts into a skirt," TK asked.

"Don't forget changing it so you're wearing pink panties with Patamon on it," Wormmon said drooling

"Is that a heart behind me?" Patamon asked.

TK looks down to see all the digimon looking up her skirt. "Stop that," TK yelled as she runs over to Matt. "Matt do you have some shorts for me to wear?"

"No," Matt said, "And I don't have the points for a pair."

"Take your time," Gabumon said.

"I will tell the others," Matt said, "Have a seat and cross you're legs, I'll see what I can do while gathering the others." He turns to his partner and said, "Gabumon you're coming with me. One TK has three digimon at the moment, and two I don't trust you with the current condition she's in."

"Alright," Gabumon said and started mumbling under his breath as him and Matt walk out of the room.

"This is going to take time getting used to," TK said, "I don't even know the first thing about being a girl," she then thinks, 'I wonder how the others will react to me being like this, especially Kari,' TK then gets an uncomfortable and slightly depressed look on her face.

"Hey TK something wrong," Patamon asked, "You seem really uncomfortable."

"Why wouldn't I be," TK said, "First off I've been changed to a girl with a skirt that only goes half way to my knees and that seems how all of the other ones seem to be too. And second all of you were just looking up my skirt a moment ago."

"Oh heh," Patamon said, "Sorry about that."

'I'm not,' Wormmon thinks, 'I wonder how the female version of TK would look in a two piece bathing suit.'

"Gabumon I'm not surprised would do something like that," TK said, "With how he was always trying to sneak into the room whenever Sora had to change at Matt's house when she didn't have time to go home before there dates, when they were going out. But with the rest of you it's different, especially you Ken since you have a girlfriend," she said glaring at Ken, Wormmon, and Patamon.

"Hey Yolie doesn't mind if I look," Ken said in a casual tone of voice, "As long as I don't touch that is."

"I doubt that Ken," TK said, "With the way Yolie is, she would kill you if she finds out."

"Actually Ken and Yolie had a fight about that a few months after Malomyotismon was defeated," Wormmon said, "I think it lasted for three hours before Ken was able to talk her into just letting him look at other girls."

"It was six and a half hours Wormmon," Ken said, "What started it was she found out I had been looking at other girls while I was at the beach with some of the guys including you if you remember."

"Ken is something wrong with you," TK asked, "You're acting like everything is normal."

"He has a point Ken," Wormmon said, "You have been acting like you're not uncomfortable in any of the forms you have been changed into."

"I know," Ken said, "I don't know why but being a wolf for some reason just feels natural as being human does, but being a digimon feels a little weird even so I'll try to make the best of it. Oh Wormmon I think you meant to say she instead of he," he said grinning."

Meanwhile Lord Holy Agnemon watches as another pair of partners start screaming fight. "Why are they getting so uncontrollable?"

"They are a group that lives with action," Knightmon said, "You need to get their minds off of it. You could send them to your back up place. I'm sure a few days at the beach won't hurt and it will give you time to fix the arena and remove the spies here. Just send the digimon you have with them."

Back with the Digi-destined Matt walks into his room, "TK, I have the other Digi-destined," he said as they walk into the room.

When Tai walked into the room he just stared at TK for a few minutes, "Ha ha Matt," he said turning to Matt, "Nice joke, so where is TK for real."

"This is no joke," Matt said to Tai, "That really is TK."

"Oh can the bullshit Matt," Tai said, "We all know that really isn't TK."

Matt is beginning to get pissed off, "That is TK," he said punching Tai in the face, "I'll beat the shit out of you if that what it takes for you to believe me."

"Why you," Tai growled as he went at Matt, "You're going to pay that."

"Great here we go again," TK mumbled to herself. 'I just wish they would stop fighting so often,' she thinks, 'It really gets on my nerves.' She looks at Tai and Matt fighting and says, "Tai Matt's telling the truth."

"Why should I believe that," Tai said, "Matt probably told you he would date you if you went along with his little joke."

"That is just sick Tai," both TK and Matt said in unison, "I'll prove that I'm TK, but all of you might want to stand back," she said pulling out her digivice, "Digi-armor energize."

"Wait not in here TK," Matt said, "There isn't enough room," but it is already too late.

"Patamon armor digivolve to...Pegasusmon the flying hope," Patamon yelled out as he digivolved to Pegasusmon.

"See I told you that TK is a girl now," Matt said to Tai who had his mouth opened wide in surprise, "TK can you de-digivolve Pegasusmon now, it's kind of cramped in here at the moment."

"So TK is a girl now," Kari said walking in, "I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't seeing it with my own eyes." She then gets a look of sadness on her face, "So what are we going to do about it," she asked.

"For the moment I don't think there is anything we can do," Tai said, "Sorry for not believing you Matt but I thought you were playing another joke on me like when you told me that you and TK had a sister. All it was you trying to get me to a certain place to embarrass the hell out of me."

"So anything that digimon does to us will be permanent," Kari said walking over to TK, "I don't know what I would do if I ended up being stuck in a different body then I was born in forever," she said as tears start streaming down her cheeks.

"What I think Tai means Kari," Sora said, "Is that until we defeat the host there is nothing we can do that he won't reverse or make worse."

"Hey it isn't all that bad," Ken said, "You'll still be yourself no matter what."

"Speak for yourself Ken," TK retorted, "At least you're still a guy even though you're a digimon now," she said, "While I have been turned into a girl."

'Should I tell them about TK's pink Patamon panties?' Gabumon thinks to himself.

"Pink Patamon panties," Tai asked raising his eyebrow like the rock does.

"Who told you?" TK asked embarrassed.

"No one did," Tai said, "I can read minds now and Gabumon was just thinking about telling all of us."

"Yeah right," TK said, "Matt or Gabumon mentioned it to you on the way here."

"I'm not lying TK," Tai said, "I ended up getting the ability a few days ago." Tai then looks around the room, "If I'm lying then why does everyone else have surprised or confused looks on their faces," he asked.

"They probably told you before getting everyone else, but if you're telling the truth then what am I thinking at the moment," TK said, 'I'm going to strangle whoever told him that, that digimon made it to where I'm wearing pink panties,' she thinks.

"Only that you want to strangle whoever told me about them," Tai said surprising TK.

"Attention," the intercom said, "Due to the work on the arena. We will be sending you to another place to spend sometime to relax. Please return to your own rooms."

"But we just got here," Mimi said.

"We know we just got here," Sora said, "But maybe we should listen because we don't know what will happen if we don't."

"I agree we should go back to our rooms," Tai said, "We do need to get out of this place and we can make plans of what we can do while we're at the other place."

"But what if it's some sort of trap," Salamon asked still weakened from what happened earlier, "With how weak I am at the moment and Davis in Demi-Veemon's unconscious and badly hurt form, Kari would be in a lot of danger."

"I don't think it's a trap of any kind," Matt said, "Even though the host seems evil I don't think he wants to hurt us, only turn all of us into digimon with these fights."

"You mean that down low dirty shit faced piece of trash Lord Holy Angemon," Mary said, "Well I wouldn't put it past him to setup some kind of trap that doesn't activate till the circumstances are met to every little detail."

"Hey that's no way to talk about an angel type digimon," Salamon and Patamon yelled at the same time.

"Calm down you two," Tai said, "She's referring to the host, before you ask I already confirmed it with Tyrannomon here."

"I didn't see any Tyrannomon walk in with you," TK said confused, "There about the same size as Greymon right."

"Usually they are," Tai said, "But Lord Holy Angemon did some sort of experiments on him and now he's a little bit bigger then Agumon. Tyrannomon is also scared of other digimon for some reason."

"Why didn't you tell us that the host is a Lord Holy Angemon," Matt said angrily, "I thought we were a team."

"I only just found out a few minutes before Kari's room suddenly appeared right next to mine," Tai said, "I was going to tell you as soon as I could."

Awhile later as Tai, Kari, Veemon, and Salamon are walking back to their rooms, "I hate this bridge," Salamon said as they walk over the bridge.

"Why haven't you asked about me," Agumon said, "I mean that I'm now Agumon X."

"You smell like you did before," Salamon said, "Besides I think you would tell me when you wanted to."

Meanwhile Jeri's Leomon now an Agumon was running to the meeting. "Sorry I'm late," he said as Gabumon stopped next to him.

"Alright," Their boss Devimon said, "I'm sending you and your partner to the back-up palace with the digi-heroes."

"Right," Agumon said before he ran off.

"He seems to be acting different," Devimon told another digimon.

"What do you mean?" Datamon asked.

"He seems to be getting here earlier and getting his tasks done sooner," Devimon said, "He must want to do put on a good show for the digi-heroes but he's still lazy and he'll be going back to his normal behavior."

"Good point," Datamon said, "Agumon does seem to be getting his tasks done sooner lately, most of the time before we would find him fooling around or sleeping instead of working."

"Well I caught him doing just that this morning," Devimon said, "I'm just surprised Lord Holy Angemon hasn't dealt with him yet," he spat out their bosses name.

Meanwhile TK walked into her room to find a note and four different color bikini's with Patamon on each of them, "I'm expected to wear these," she said embarrassed, "There is no way I'm letting any one see me in one of those."

"Why not just try one of them on," Patamon said, "It couldn't hurt anything since you're a girl now."

"Patamon does have point there TK," Ken said, "You are a girl for the time being and should get used to it."

"I said I'm not going to wear them and that is final," TK then went to throw them off of her bed only to have the moment she touched them, one replaced the clothes she was wearing, "What the hell I don't want to wear this," she yelled trying to cover herself with her arms, while blushing in embarrassment.

"That looks good on you," Patamon said, "If you would move your arms I could get a better look."

"You really think so," TK said surprising herself, "Why did I just say that?"

"Patamon is right," Wormmon said, "That does look good on you." He then thought, 'Too bad it isn't any more revealing then it already is.'

"That looks like something Mimi would love to wear," Ken said, "But she probably wouldn't look half as good in it as you do."

"Stop you're embarrassing me," TK said giggling, "What's wrong with me," she said stopping herself from giggling.

'Hmm, that's interesting,' the voice said in Ken's head, 'Looks like the changes may be starting to affect TK's mind too.'

"What do you mean by that," Ken responded to the voice.

'What I mean is TK is starting to act the role of a young woman,' the voice said, 'The change knocked TK's hormones out of whack and now her body is trying to bring them to the proper levels that a woman her age would have.'

"So you're saying that the pheromones are rising in TK's body," Ken said, "Which is overpowering the testosterones in her body making her act like that if she had been born as a female or going through puberty."

'That's about it," the voice said.

TK screamed as she dove under the sheets of her bed. "What is it?" Matt yelled running in.

"They're teasing me about being female," TK said using the blanket to cover her body. "And now I'm stuck in a bikini."

"Alright," Matt said, "If you're not female leave the room." All the digimon moan as they left the room. "Come out when you're ready," he said as he left.

Meanwhile Kari walked into the main part of the apartment. She wore a blue bikini with a picture of Gatomon on it. Agumon, Salamon and Mary were looking in the box of Mary's old things. Tai was sitting on the couch wearing blue shorts with Agumon on the left leg. Next to him was the Tyrannomon. "I can't find our normal clothes anywhere," Kari said, "So how long is it going to take?"

"Awhile," Tai said, "We can't leave the place until everyone is where ever we're going and he started with the other side of the palace."

"So we're stuck here for the time being," Kari said, "That's messed up."

"Yeah it is," Agumon said, "So what are we going to do till then."

Mary then slowly sneaked up behind Agumon, "How about we wrestle," she yelled as she pounced on him and knocked him onto the ground face first.

"So that's how you want to play," Agumon said as he grabbed Mary by the wrist, "Then you're going to be wishing you hadn't done that," he said throwing her over his head.

"You're forgetting about something big brother," Mary said as she landed on her feet.

"Do they always act like this," Kari asked, "Must be annoying having to clean up the mess they make. Oh how long have you had Mary?"

"Yeah they are always like this," Tai said, "Actually they help clean up the mess they make." He then mumbles to himself, "At least it's nowhere as bad as the mess the other digimon made when they snuck in here."

"What was that Tai," Kari asked, "I thought I heard you say something after they help clean up the mess?"

"I did," Tai said, "But it really doesn't matter at the moment."

"Oh so that how it is," Kari said feigning being hurt, "I guess you don't want to tell me."

"That's not what I meant," Tai said looking at Kari who was giving him the sad puppy dog eyes look, "Fine I'll tell you, the other digimon besides Biyomon decided to trash my room looking for the new digi-egg I bought after hearing about it from this guy named Henry. The host err I mean Lord Holy Angemon had him and his sister do an obstacle course for their fight, his sister became a Gatomon since she had been turned into a cat during the fight. Henry on the other hand had first been turned into a hawk and then into a Gryphon and Lord Holy Angemon decided to leave him like that instead of changing him back to human," he explained to Kari.

"The one doing this made them fight," Kari asked, "Even though they're brother and sister."

"Yeah," Agumon said, "He also made Sora and Mimi fight each other."

"The thing is so far most of the fights have been between siblings," Tai said, "I think he's trying to get rid of the ones that are related first."

"Please will all of you remain in your rooms," a voice came over the intercom, "Please have patience, you will be arriving there as soon as possible. Thank you."

Meanwhile in another part of the palace, "Sir will you please return to your room," an Etemon said, "If you will have patience you'll be arriving at the other place very soon."

"I want to know what's going on," Kazu said, "Why are we being sent to a different place?" he asked

"As the host said this morning the arena has been damaged to some of the other workers incompetence," Etemon said, "So we're sending all of you somewhere else for the time being so none of you get in the way. Now go back to your room."

"I don't buy that bullshit," Kazu said, "I believe something else is going on."

"Either you can go back to your room now," Etemon said, "Or I will have to use force to get you back there."

"I would like to see you..." Kazu was cut off as Etemon pulled out what looks to be a cattle prod and started electrocuting him with it till he passed out.

"You two over there," Etemon yelled at two passing digimon, "Take this idiot back to his room, if it were up to me I would just throw him into the canal and be gone with him."

"Yes sir," the two digimon said.

After awhile as Tai and Kari sat on the couch the intercom started, "We'll be move to the backup Palace. For your safe please do not leave the rooms."

"Earthquake," Mary yelled as she grabbed Agumon in a choke hold.

"Mary let go," Agumon choked out, "I can't breath.

"No wonder they wanted us in our apartments," Tai said, "They're move the entire thing."

"Hello," The intercom said, "We will tell you the new rules when all are placed. Please be calm and thank you for your patients."

After a while, there was more shaking. "All should be in place now," the intercom said, "Please watch the TV for the rules of this place."

"Welcome we have moved you to this palace because the arena needs to be repaired and a lot of you keep getting in the way," Lord Holy Angemon's voice came from the TV, "The rules here work different, this place is on a set of four different islands that are connected and you can go between any of them at any time you wish. But if you try to leave the islands the consequences would probably be considered worse then being turned to digimon and left to defend yourselves. Actually you can a few miles out using certain things but no farther."

"What is he talking about Tai," Kari asked.

"I don't know Kari," Tai said.

"What will happen if you try to leave the islands," Lord Holy Angemon said, "You will be teleported back to the islands but as a statue for the remainder of the time that you're there and be used in the garden area of the island that your room is currently on for everyone to see." The screen then showed an example of what would happen using a Dogmon as an example, "Oh yes before I forget the digimon of that human will also be turned into statues for the remainder too. Also you may leave your rooms anytime you want now since all of the rooms have finished being relocated."

"Let's go see what this place looks like," Agumon said opening the door, "I want to see what kind of activities they have for us to do."

"Yeah let's go," Mary cheered, "I want to have some fun."

"At the meeting earlier Mary seemed so much different," Kari said, "Why does she seem like she doesn't have a care in the world now."

"I don't know," Tai said shrugging his shoulders, "That's just how she is, one minute she's in a playful mood and the next she seems so much like your Gatomon."

"Don't forget that she sounds exactly like my Gatomon too when she becomes serious," Kari said, "It's just weird."

"Yeah tell me about it," Salamon said walking into the room, "Davis is still out cold from the fight you and he had Kari," she said.

"I hope he's ok," Kari said, "I didn't mean to hurt him that badly."

"He seems fine other then still being low on energy and unconscious," Salamon said, "I think his body err I mean Veemon's body that he's in is using most of it's energy to heal."

"So how's Veemon doing," Tai asked, "I mean he doesn't seem shocked about being in Davis' body."

"He's fine," Salamon said, "But Davis' actual body is about half as tall as he usually is and the skin is starting to turn a pale blue color."

"Come on Tai and Kari," Agumon said, "Let's go see what this place looks like instead of staying cooped up in this room."

"Yeah daddy and Aunty Kari let's go," Mary said.

"Aunty Kari," Kari asked confused, "Why are you calling me that?"

"You are my daddy's sister," Mary said, "So that makes you my aunt."

"I think we should go look around," Tai said, "Before they actually start trying to drag us outside."

"That's a good idea," Kari said, "But it's going to take time for me getting used to being called aunt or Aunty Kari."

As they walked out the door, "This place is nice," Kari said looking at the view, "I just wonder why Lord Holy Angemon would go to such trouble to make us comfortable when he wants to turn all of us into digimon."

"Yeah it is nice," Tai said, "Makes you wonder what is actually going on through the head of that digimon."

They continued walking down the stairs and Tai motioned for them to stop for a moment, "What's with that statue over there," he said walking towards it, "I doubt anyone could have broken the rules this soon." As he got to the statue and looked at the front of it, "Wait a moment this is the same Dogmon that was in the video we just watched," he said confused, "But why would the host leave one of his workers turned into a statue."

"Hey," the group turned to see Takato and Rika. Rika wore a black bikini with a picture of Renamon on it. While Takato wore black swim shorts with a picture of Guilmon on it, "It's good to see some people we know here," Takato said.

"I want to talk to you later," Tai said, "But for now let us find some of our friends."

They walked down the stair; at the bottom they walk along the path. "Looks like some are already having fun," Tai said looking pass a group of palm trees at some playing on the beach. On the bridge leading off the island, Tai look into the ocean. "I can't see any land beside these Islands, "Even if we don't get turn to stone we could be wondering around the ocean if we don't stay here."

"Great," Rika said, "I'm trapped in paradise with Ryo nearby. Come on lets go."

"That bikini looks nice on you," Kari said, "By the way I'm Kari and what's your name?" she asked.

"The name's Rika," Rika responded, "And if it were up to me I would have put my regular clothes on over it, but the moment I finished putting this on they disappeared."

"Hey it could be worse," Takato said.

"And what is that supposed to mean," Rika asked, "I don't think it could be any worse then it already is."

"The host could have made your bikini like that one," Takato said pointing at another girl with a string bikini on.

"Good point gogglehead," Rika said, "If I were in her position I wouldn't come out of my room the entire time I was here," she said with a disgusted look on her face.

'If Lord Holy Angemon ever forced Kari to wear something like that,' Tai thinks, 'I would strangle him with my bare hands.' He then said, "Let's keep looking for our friends; they may be in one of the lounges on any of these islands."

"I think it's a good bet that all of our friends are on one of the other islands," Takato said, "While your and Kari's friends are probably on this one."

"Why would you think your friends are on a different island Takato," Tai asked, "I thought they placed all of us near our friends when we got there."

"Actually Rika's and my friends were placed on the other side of the palace," Takato said, "While we were placed in that hidden area, almost seems like the host doesn't want us interacting with any of our friends."

"Yeah I know what you mean," Agumon said, "With how narrow that bridge is, only two people can walk across it side by side at a time."

"I agree," Tai said, "But two people walking across side by side is cutting it really close."

"Even with out walking side by side," Kari said, "One wrong step and you can still fall off."

As they finally got to the lounge and walk in, "We only just arrived here and this place is already crowded," Kari said, "We should start looking for the others."

'I hope we find some one soon,' Tai heard, 'TK is getting scared to the point that her legs are shaking."

TK yelped as someone squeezed her rear. "Hey there," The male teen about TK's age said walking from behind her. "A lady like you needs to be with someone."

Tai saw TK trying to hide behind Patamon as a teen grabbed her arm. "I'm nice," The teen said, 'She'll be easy,' the teen thought.

"Is there a problem?" Tai asked.

"Nope, this young lady is just flirting with me," the teen said.

"I don't like you messing with one of my friends," Tai said.

"Look," The teen said turning to face Tai. One of his hands still held TK's arm, "She doesn't want you here."

"I know her better and I want you gone," Tai said.

"Says you," The teen yelled as he punched at Tai. Tai blink as he held the teen's fist in his hand. Slowly Tai picked him up by his fist. Soon the smaller teen was hanging by his fist.

"Get out of here," Tai said, "Before I want to hurt you." He then released the teen.

As the teen ran off, TK walked up to Tai. "Th...Thanks," TK said still hiding her face behind Patamon. "I lost Matt in the crowd and been looking for him."

"Don't think this is over," the teen yelled, "I will get both of you for this." The teen then thinks, 'You will be wishing you had come with me after I deal with you girl.'

"No problem," Tai said, "Just helping out a friend."

"Hey will you get off of me," Henry yelled from somewhere else in the room, "Yeow that hurts, stop pulling on my tail!"

"Looks like I was wrong about our friends being somewhere else Rika," Takato said, "Sounds like Henry's getting mobbed."

"Gee you think Gogglehead," Rika retorted, "What lead you to that deduction."

"There you are TK," Matt said, "I have been looking all over for you when we got separated, thanks for finding TK Tai."

"Just be glad I found TK when I did," Tai said, "Some boy was trying to drag her off some where and didn't have any good intentions."

"Get off you pervert," Rika yelled punching another boy in the face and knocked him out, "Touch me again and I'll eeeee," she yelled in surprise as she was nearly pantsed as the boy who was grabbing her ass collapsed.

"Rika are you ok," Takato asked.

"Of course I'm fine," Rika growled.

"Hey can you fly mister gryphon," some child around the age Suzy was when she first went to the digital world yelled, "If so I want a ride."

"Get off of me," Henry yelled.

"Hey Henry," Takato said, "Having a good time," he said walking up to him.

"What do you think," Henry grunted as he pushed an eight year old girl in a one piece bathing suit off of him.

"Let's find a less crowded place," Tai said. "By the way where is Sora?"

"Yes let's get out of here," Henry said, "Before more little kids start climbing on me," he said only for another little kid to jump onto him who had somehow gotten onto one of the beams holding the roof up.

"Give me a ride gryphon," the seven year old boy yelled kicking Henry's sides with a pair of actual cowboy boots, spurs included.

Henry yelped in pain and turned to the boy, "Get off of me NOW!" he roared in the boys face while giving him a death glare. 'Good hopefully that will keep the other little kids from jumping,' he started to think and then sighed in disgust as the boy on top of him still pissed his pants while crying, 'Great just great this is turning out to be a wonderful day.'

"Hey Henry what's wrong," Takato asked, "Why the disgusted look….oh," he said as the smell of pee finally reached him.

"Come on little brother let's go get you cleaned up," a girl around Rika's and Jeri's age walked up and lifted the little boy off of Henry, "Serves you right that he pissed on you for roaring in his face."

"If it weren't for the cowboy boots he's wearing," Henry growled at her, "I wouldn't have yelled at him, and do you know how much those spurs hurt."

"Yelled it sounded more like you roared to me," she said, "Now get out of my way," she said walking pass him.

"She's still in her apartment," Matt said, "She didn't want to come out."

"I'll show you," Mimi said, "Come on."

Tai follow his friend currently a floramon. "Here it is," Mimi said.

Tai look at Sora. "We're back," Mimi said. Sora turned to face them. Sora gasps as she tries to cover the fact that she wore a string bikini.

"Tai get out," Sora yelled, "That pervert forced me to wear this."

"I still have some points I'll see if I can get you a bikini similar to Kari's," Tai said before slowly making his way to the door.

"Tai stop dawdling and get out," Sora yelled throwing a pillow at him and hitting him in the face.

"Ok I'm going, I'm going," Tai said, "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

As Tai walked out the door as Biyomon flew over to Sora saying, "It could have been worse."

"How could it have been any worse Biyomon," Sora asked, "If this thing was any smaller it wouldn't cover anything."

"What I mean is Mimi could have brought Matt and Gabumon instead of Tai and Agumon," Biyomon said, "With how Gabumon is, if he had gotten the chance he wouldn't hesitate to pants you like he's done a couple of other times."

"Don't remind me," Sora said blushing from remembering those embarrassing moments.

"Sorry for bringing Tai here with out telling you Sora," Mimi said walking over to her, "But he wanted to know where you were and why he couldn't find you."

"That's ok," Sora said, "At least Gabumon won't see me like this," she said oblivious to Gabumon watching her from outside her window.

"If I could just get a better view," Gabumon said, "Or get in there Sora's bikini bottom wouldn't stand a chance," he said to himself as he was looking in her room.

"And what do you think you're doing," Tai said walking up behind him, "If you were to be caught by Matt or even worse Biyomon you wouldn't be able to digivolve past in training for awhile," Tai said grabbing him by the tail and dragging him away from Sora's room.

"Hey let go," Gabumon said, "I was only looking."

"With the way you are," Tai said, "If Sora had come out of her room, there is no telling what you would do to her."

"You won't mind," Gabumon asked.

"Sora would," Tai said, "And I never said I wouldn't either."

"Biyomon would also," Agumon said.

Soon Tai enter a shop with Gabumon still in his arm. "Welcome," the Gatomon behind the counter said.

"One of my friends wants me to get her a swim suit," Tai said.

"What's her name?" the Gatomon asked.

"Sora," Tai said.

The Gatomon typed the name into the computer. "This is the only one she can get," the Gatomon said pulling up a two piece. "I'll take the points out of your account. You should tell her that this is the only extra swimsuit that she can buy."

"Thanks," Tai said. Outside he place Gabumon down. "Agumon take him back to Matt," Tai said, "I need to drop this off."

"Awe can't I come," Gabumon whined, "I'll be good."

"I don't think Sora would appreciate me bringing you along," Tai said, "Just go back to Matt."

Tai then started heading back to Sora's place, when he got there he knocked on the door, "Sora I'm back and I was able to get you a different bikini."

Sora opened the door and pulled him in, "Thanks Tai," she said hugging him, "Can I have it now or are you just going to stand there all day blushing."

"Oh right," Tai said rubbing the back of his head, "Here you go."

"Its better then this one," Sora said motioning to the one she currently wearing, "But couldn't you have gotten a better one?"

"That's the only one they would give me for you," Tai said, "If I could have gotten a different one then I would have."

"That's alright," Sora said, "It isn't your fault that the host is a pervert and is trying to turn every one of us into digimon." She then starts to head back to the bathroom she has, "Oh Tai thanks for getting Gabumon away from here too," she said, "I noticed you carrying him away from my window by his tail."

"Heh no problem," Tai said, "I didn't want him to start any trouble with you."

"If he had tried anything," Biyomon said, "He wouldn't be able to walk right for at least a week."

"So Sora is Gabumon the reason you and Matt split up," Tai said, "That's a shame if it is."

"That has nothing to do with why we split up," Sora said, "Matt and I realized we weren't actually in love and our relationship wasn't working out."

"Oh ok," Tai said, "As long as Gabumon had nothing to do with it."

"Why did you ask me that anyways," Sora asked, "I love you with all my heart Tai."

"Just with how Gabumon is," Tai said, "I wasn't sure if you still actually love Matt, but I guess I don't have to worry." He then looked at her arms, "What's with the gloves you been wearing lately."

Sora gets nervous, "Uh I just decided to wear them," she said, "And I don't want to talk about the reason why."

"Hey Sora does this look good on me," Mimi asked walking out of Sora's room wearing one of her string bikini's.

Sweat drops formed on the back of everyone else's heads in the room, "Uh Mimi you're a digimon now so you don't need to wear a bikini," Sora said, "Also in that form it just looks awkward on you, now go take it off."

"Ok," Mimi said, "I wish I was still human, and then I would have gotten a bikini too but no I had to be changed into a digimon and I'll be stuck like this forever." She then thinks to herself, 'Why couldn't the arena have broken before Sora's and my fight it just isn't fair?'

"Mimi don't say that," Tai said, "Of course you're still human at heart, as long as you remember that no one can tell you otherwise."

"Tai is right Mimi," Sora said, "And if you keep talking like that sooner or later you might forget you were human."

"Sora don't you need to change," Tai said, "I'll keep an eye out for Gabumon." He handed the grey swimsuit to Sora.

The moment that Sora touched the two piece, she wore the two piece bikini, only now it was red with Biyomon picture on it. "Come on," Sora said, "At least now I can go out."

"I say we find a nice well hidden beach," Biyomon said, "I'll fly looking for one."

"Good Idea," Sora said. Biyomon flew off. "Shall we," Tai nodded as he open the door.

"Just remember I can read minds so Gabumon doesn't stand a chance to doing to you," Tai said.

Meanwhile, "Stupid Gabumon," Agumon said, "I was going to get back to Biyomon but no _you_ just need to be a pervert."

"It not like you hate seeing it," Gabumon said as Agumon drag him away.

"I do hate you keeping me from Biyomon though," Agumon said grumbling.

"Hey it's not my fault you're having to take me back to Matt," Gabumon said, "If Tai hadn't found me you would be back with Biyomon right now."

"That may be true," Agumon said, "But Sora and Biyomon would probably be beating the crap out of you by now."

"If they could catch me that is," Gabumon said, "And I doubt that Sora would want to chase after me in that condition."

"Why are you such a pervert," Agumon asked, "I think you need some kind of help."

"Hey what is that supposed to mean," Gabumon asked Agumon, "I'm fine just the way I am."

"Whatever," Agumon said.

TK cringed and she moved closer to Matt. Matt continued to lead the group to their apartment place, "Their taking too long. I say we go to me room. The computer in my room can tell us what we can do on these islands," Matt said.

"Hey," Agumon said, "Gabumon is being sneaky."

"Great," Matt said, "I may need to get a lease you him."

"You wouldn't," Gabumon said, "I wasn't actually going to do anything."

"Yes I would," Matt said, "And knowing you Gabumon you would do anything you could think of to embarrass Sora."

"Well see you later Matt," Agumon said, "I'm going to see if I can't catch up with Tai."

"Ok Agumon," Matt said, "Just don't get lost."

"I won't get lost," Agumon said, "I have an idea of the way they went."

"Gabumon you need to stop acting like this," Matt said, "Your going to end up getting us in trouble, now behave or I will get a leash to put you on."

"Alright I'll do my best to behave," Gabumon said as he squeezed and pinched TK's ass.

"Hey," TK yelped in surprise, "I thought you said you would behave," she said.

"At least didn't do what I really want to do," Gabumon said smacking her across the ass causing her to yelp again.

"You are really trying my patience Gabumon," Matt said, "Stop doing that to TK or next time I see Tai I'll ask him to let me borrow enough money to get a leash for you."

"Fine," Gabumon huffed as he put his hands at his side.

"Here are," Matt said as he opens his apartment for the large group. Soon they were crowded in the living area as Matt tough the screen.

A picture of the islands appears on the screen as a voice started. "Welcome to the islands. While you are here you may not perform any missions but there are many things to do. You may barrow a sail boat, sub, and many other crafts. Please keep in mind what you can get is base on your age. Also please be thoughtful of others. If not then you will be return to the rental shop and lose your rental. There are many active in the lounge you may choose from. Also there secret hidden on the islands so feel free to search the islands enjoy your stay."

"I say we go to the beach," Gomamon yelled.

"We still can't forget that we need to stop the host," Matt said.

"We also can't have him thinking something is up," Kari said, "We need to make it look like we're having a good time. SO we need to have fun and still work against the host."

"Kari's right," Salamon said, "Lord Holy Angemon will get suspicious if we don't do anything fun."

"Yeah their right," all of the digimon agreed, "Also where's the nearest food place," Ken asked, "I'm starving."

All the humans just stared at Ken for a moment, "Ken are you feeling alright," Matt asked, "Since you got here you haven't been acting like yourself."

"I'm fine," Ken said, "And it's kind of hard to act like my usual self when I'm stuck as a digimon right now."

"Yeah I want to eat too," Tentomon said, "And we haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

"We'll eat later," Matt said, "Besides I don't think the rest of us are hungry at the moment," he said only for his stomach to start growling in protest.

"Looks like someone's lying to us," Gomamon said.

"Fine let's go get something to eat," Matt said, "And Gabumon you better stay where I can see you."

"But I won't run off again," Gabumon said stubbornly, "I promise."

"No buts Gabumon," Matt said, "I want you to stay in my sight the entire time or I will get a leash for you tonight."

"Alright," Gabumon said and then started mumbling under his breath.

"Hey Davis," Veemon said, "I say we search the islands."

"Sounds good to me I may need to do some training with my new body and if we can find food its better," Davis said, "Ken want to come with us?"

"No," the hitchhiker in Ken's mind said, "You will not go with that fool."

Ken smiled and said, "Sure."

"No," The digital emperor yelled, "Oh the digimanity."

"I say since we can't study the host or the palace," Tai said through a terminal the beach with Sora next to him, "We study the digi-heroes we may face."

"That's a good idea," Izzy said, "It will help us if we know what to expect from the others when we face them."

"The thing I don't get though," Sora said, "Is how the children that calls themselves Tamers already know what to expect when their facing one of the other Digi-destined."

"They probably saw all of our major fights is all," Tai said, "Who wouldn't when each one of them involved saving the entire world and digital world."

"Tai I don't think that is what she meant," Matt said, "I think what she means is that they seem to know how we think and can counter our moves before we even make them."

"Now that I think about it," Izzy said, "Sora and Matt do have a point, it does seem like they know us like we know ourselves or better."

"Takato and his friends are a group of them," Tai said, "We should ask them what's going on and why the other Tamers seem to know so much about all of us."

"They would probably be a good source of knowledge on this," Izzy said, "Also why didn't Takato bring any of his other friends besides Rika when you invited them to one of the meetings Tai?"

"You saw how some of them were acting in the cafe the first day we arrived," Matt said, "Two of them were screaming too be let go and said something about getting our autograph's and asking us our life story. That's probably why."

"A lot of the Tamers seem to act normal around us," Tai said, "But then again there are a bunch of them that keep asking us questions about stuff that I thought no one else but us knew."

"Yeah and who is Armageddimon," Mimi asked, "A lot of them keep asking about him."

"I know what you mean," Tai said, "The last person who asked me about it was surprised when I asked him who that is."

Meanwhile somewhere else the host is trying listen to their conversation, but most of the words are coming through as gibberish. "Damn it," Lord Holy Angemon yelled, "What is wrong with this thing," he then turned on a program that should filter out the static and restore the words to what they originally are, only for it to completely drop out the moment he activates the program. He switched through other conversations between other digi-destined and tamers only to have half of them experiencing the same problems, "Piece of fucking shit," Lord Holy Angemon yelled slamming his fists on the only table in the room and causing it to break in half, "Great there's another thing I have to get fixed," he sighs.

Meanwhile with Henry and Jeri, "Will all of you please get out of our way," Henry said, "We're trying to get out of here."

"Why should we," someone in the crowd yelled over the laughter, "Can't you just have your girlfriend ride on your back and fly out of here, oh wait that's right you were pissed on," the same voice was then heard laughing at Henry.

"Come on just let us pass," Jeri said trying to convince them to let her and Henry through, "We just want to get out of here."

"Hey we'll let you through," another voice yelled, "But as long as you leave your friend here and come with me."

"I'd rather be stuck here all day then go with any of you," Jeri retorted, "I don't hang out with assholes."

"It's better than hanging out with an animal," one of the teen said.

"It takes more than looking like an animal to be one," Jeri said.

"What about smelling like you?" a member of the group asked pointing at Henry.

"I was thinking along the line of acting like one," Jeri said.

"Is there a problem here?" The group turns to see a Leomon and Gabumon, "Let them through."

"Why should we?" the leader of the group teasing Henry and Jeri said, "There's no fighting going on."

"You think it's safe to carry them out of here," Leomon said.

"Nothing's wrong with picking them up," Julie said. Leomon nodded and picked up Jeri and Henry. Then he walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.

"What happened to you Henry," Leomon asked as he put Henry and Jeri down.

"A few minutes after I got there," Henry said, "I started getting mobbed by children who were asking me to give them rides. When I finally thought I got away from them another child jumped down from the beams holding up the ceiling and yelled give me a ride gryphon. I was about to ask him nicely to get off of me when he kicked me in the sides with his cowboy boots that have actual spurs on them causing me to yelp in pain. So I turned around and yelled get off of me now, a moment later he started crying and pissed in his pants while he was still sitting on my back. I don't like being kicked even before the host changed me into my current form."

"Sounds like you're having a great day," Julie said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it," Henry said, "All I want to do is get cleaned up now."

"Let me help," Jeri said, "I doubt that Suzy, Terriermon and Lopmon are there at the moment."

"Yeah the moment I opened the door," Henry said, "They ran off before I could find out where they were heading, but I can manage on my own."

"You're my friend and I want to help," Jeri said, "Besides it wouldn't matter if I got wet or not since I'm wearing a bikini at the moment."

"Alright," Henry said nervously, "It would be easier if I had some help."

"How is it you can stand walking on all fours all the time," Julie asked, "It must be annoying having to stop every time you want to use your hands, claws err whatever you call them," she said.

"At first it did feel kind of awkward," Henry said, "But I'm getting used to walking on all four," he then sighs.

"Hey don't worry Henry," Jeri said, "Everything will be fine once we beat the host."

"Yeah I know," Henry said, "I'm just afraid that if I remain like this for too long I might end up forgetting how to walk or even stand on two legs."

"Henry that won't happen," Jeri said, "You will always remember how to walk on two legs." She then thinks, 'Least I hope you will.' She then jumps in surprise as she feels a hand squeeze her ass, "Hey what gives," she said turning around to come face to face with Jason.

"Hey leave this animal and come with me babe," Jason said, "I can be sure that you'll have a great time."

"Sorry I'm not interested in pigs," Jeri said, "Or anything that are related to them."

"Why you bitch," Jason said as he tries to punch her in the face only for Leomon to grab his fist, "Let go of me."

"You touch her again in anyway," Leomon growled in his face, "And I will make sure you won't be able to use your hands ever again."

"Fine," Jason said, "I can find another." After he was free he walks off. Jason soon thought, 'Now where is that cutie with the Patamon?'

"What a jerk," Jeri said, "Come on Henry we need to get you cleaned up."

"Look Amy it's the poorly trained gryphon," the boy wearing cowboy boots said.

"Come on Eric stay away from that monster," Amy said, "This time he may bite you if you get to close."

"Hey," Henry yelled, "How would you like it if you got stabbed in the sides."

"Whatever," Amy said.

"Let's just ignore them," Jeri said, "It's not their fault they don't know how to act civilized."

"We're not acting civilized," Amy spat, "He's the one who roared at my brother and scared all of those young children."

Terriermon then hopped down from a tree, "The only one I saw scared is Eric," he said, "So momentai and just leave them be, and they were laughing at him too," he said pointing at Eric.

"Terriermon this doesn't concern you," Amy said, "Now leave us be and go back to playing."

"Ha don't make me laugh," Terriermon said, "You don't have any say over me, so as I said before momentai. Jeeze what has Eric been playing in," he said covering his nose, "It smells like a skunk sprayed him, oh wait my bad that's your perfume."

"Terriermon you are really trying my patience," Amy said, "Either cut this out now or you won't be getting any dinner tonight."

"Like it matters to me what you say," Terriermon said, "You're not my Tamer."

Henry sighed knowing from the beginning that's his partner, "Terriermon it wouldn't be wise to make those animals angry," he said still pissed at the two, "I think it would be wise if we let them go back to the cave they live in."

"Momentai Henry," Terriermon said, "I'm just having a little bit of fun."

"Terriermon just come back to my room with us," Henry said, "I think it would be in your best interest at the moment."

"You even go with them Terriermon," Amy growled in anger, "I swear you'll be regretting it," after saying this Amy felt something land on her head.

"Hey who's the poser Amy," another Terriermon asked from his perch atop her head, "Or did you find yourself another partner," he said pretending to be hurt.

"Huh," Amy said, "But I thought..."

"Come on Terriermon," Henry said, "I don't think you can confuse her anymore then she already is."

"Henry does have a point Terriermon," Jeri said, "And I have had pets that show more smarts then the two of them, or should I say three now."

"Alright I'm coming," Terriermon said, "Henry mind if I ride on your back," he said jumping up.

"No wait Terriermon," Jeri, Henry, Julie and Leomon yelled simultaneously but are too late as he lands on Henry's back.

"Ewe what is this stuff," Terriermon asked.

"Looks like Henry isn't the only one who needs to be cleaned up," Jeri sighed.

"The world must be going to hell," Amy said, "Now monsters are being partnered with digimon."

"Momentai," the Terriermon said climbing on Amy's shoulder, "He was human until he was forced to race against his sister. In the end he was changed into what you see before you."

"And how do you know this?" Amy asked.

"My new friend told me," Terriermon said, "Good luck with that bath Terriermon."

"Thanks," Terriermon called back from Henry's back, "Good luck with helping Amy getting a boyfriend."

"Guess I was wrong about her Terriermon not being smart," Jeri said, "He's the only one out of the three of them acting civilized."

"You wouldknow that Henry was human before," Terriermon said, "If you would watch the fights."

"Why bother, it's a waste of time," Amy said, "I rather be having fun with my friends."

"And that's the reason you're going to lose your first fight," Terriermon mumbled.

"What was that Terriermon," Amy asked.

"Uh nothing," Terriermon said, "I just said you wouldn't lose any of your fights."

Meanwhile a boy ran up to Rika. "Remember me Red," the boy said, "I'm the one you cheated."

"Andrew was it," Rika said, "I just beat you fast."

"You cheated and you know it," Andrew said, "In fact I say we have a rematch right now."

"Ha don't make me laugh," Rika said, "I beat you once and I can do it again with my eyes closed."

"Prove it then," Andrew said, "Unless you're scared too."

"Sorry but I already have plans," Rika said, "I'm surprised that you even made it to the final round with how badly you were doing the entire tournament."

"I did badly," Andrew said, "If it weren't for the Sakuyamon card you had drawn you would have lost."

"I was wrong," Rika said, "It wasn't just the fact that you play horribly that caused you to lose, it's also your overconfidence and pride that made you lose too."

"I'll prove to you that I can win," Andrew said grabbing her arm, "We're having a rematch right now."

"One I said I already have plans," Rika growled in his face, "And two don't touch me again," she said as she slugged him for the second time that day.

"Ouch," Andrew said as he sat up holding his right eye, "That's going to leave a nasty mark; I just want a rematch is all."

"Fine I'll give you a rematch but it will have to be in two days," Rika spat, "But there are some conditions to getting it, one until the rematch I don't want to see your face at all, two you don't bug me ever again after the rematch and three if you ever bug me again after that, what's left of you wouldn't even fill a shoe box."

"Actually from what I heard," Andrew said, "We have the first fight when we go back to that other place."

"Okay, whatever," Rika said, "I have someone more important to meet." Rika walk up to Takato, "Hey goggle head."

"Hey Rika," Takato said, "I say we go to a beach."

"Fine," Rika said.

"Hey there," Ryo said, "How's my girlfriend?"

"How would I know," Rika said.

"Leave Rika alone," Takato said.

"No, you leave my girlfriend alone," Ryo yelled at Takato.

"Ryo," Rika yelled, "I'm more Takato's than yours. So get lost."

As Ryo walks from the two he told himself, "Takato for stealing my girlfriend, I will get you for this mark my words."

"I can't stand him," Rika said, "I swear one of these days he will regret ever meeting me."

"Just calm down Rika," Takato said, "At least he walked away on his own this time."

"Yeah you have a point," Rika said, "But that could mean he's planning to do something to one of us."

"Let's just have fun and worry about it later," Guilmon said happily as he purposely shoved both Takato and Rika into the water and jumped in himself.

"Guilmon your always going to be the same aren't you," Takato asked, "Even after all the time we weren't able to have fun with each other," he said, "Your still the same carefree digimon I created."

"So is that how you want it dinoboy," Rika said, "Then you have messed with the wrong person," she said shoving Guilmon's head under the water and holding it there.

"Uh Rika don't you think your going a little overboard," Takato asked, "Guilmon can't breath underwater you know."

"If dinoboy needed to come up for air he would have already," Rika said, "And knowing him he would throw me off of him," she said only to be thrown into the air and twenty feet further out from the shore line then they already are.

"That was fun I want to do it again," Guilmon cheered, "Hey where did Rika go," he asked confused.

"Rika's a little bit behind you," Takato said, "And how is it your not out of breathe?"

"What did the goggle head forget that we don't need to come up for air unless we want too," Renamon said from the shore as she watched them play, "I'm surprised you forgot when you and Henry were the ones who realized it."

"Oh yeah I didforget," Takato said as he went under the water while thinking he should be able to breath only to almost drown when he tried to talk, "Ack," he said as he came out of the water gasping for air, "I almost drowned," he said between gasps.

"The problem with you is that you know that you can't breath under water," Amy's Terriermon said hopping out of a tree, "While your friend doesn't and probably has nothing more then air between his ears anyways."

"Hey," Takato said, "Henry's going to be pissed that your insulting people again."

"It doesn't concern me," Terriermon said, "Because Terriermon is already with Henry and is going to get a bath."

"How can you be with Henry if you're standing right there," Takato asked making himself look stupid.

"Uh duh I'm a different Terriermon," he said, "Now I see why some of your friends are always calling you those things," Terriermon said, "Because you are not the brightest tool in the shed, but lucky for you, you're not the dimmest either."

"And how do you know of me?" Takato asked.

"Everyone knows you and your partner," Amy's Terriermon said, "It's not every day that there are digimon that can take on Sovereigns. If there wasn't a limit then we wouldn't stand a chance. If you did it before just remember that time."

Takato nodded and dove under. Then he came back up. "I can breathe," Takato said, "Thanks."

"Think nothing of it," Amy's Terriermon said.

"Takato," Guilmon grunted.

Takato turned to see his partner being choked by Rika. "Sorry buddy," Takato said, "You did it and I'm not going to try to stand against an angry Rika."

"I need to get back to Amy," Terriermon said, "I need to keep her out of trouble."

"But Takato," Guilmon whined in a whisper since he can barely breath.

"You already heard what Takato said," Rika stated, "And he has made a very wise choice."

'Hmmm I wonder,' Guilmon thinks, 'Maybe she forgot she can breath under water in the digital world,' he thinks as he dives under the surface and bringing a startled Rika along.

"Nice try Guilmon," Rika said tightening her grip on him slightly, "But I didn't forget that when I'm in the digital world I can breathe under water as long as I want too."

"Crud," Guilmon wheezed since he couldn't breathe now, "Please...let...go...can't...breathe," he said right before he feigned passing out.

"At least I won't have to deal with him for awhile," Rika said as she let of him, "Now where did gogglehead go," she said only to be grabbed by Guilmon who started spinning around then let her go.

"That was fun," Guilmon said, "I feel dizzy," he said right before he really did pass out this time.

"I'm going to get you for the Guilmon," Rika yelled as she tried getting herself untangled from Takato who happened to be in the way when Guilmon let go of her, "You're going to be wishing you stayed in Takato's room." The only response she received was Guilmon starting to snore which caused sweat drops to form behind both hers and Takato's head.

"I can't believe he fell asleep," Takato said, "Maybe you strangling him a few moments ago is what caused it."

"You never can tell what Guilmon will do next," Renamon said, "But that's why I like living with him."

"You live with him," Rika said.

"We have a nice place near a major trade route," Renamon said, "It's a place many digimon like to ambush other digimon. So we help the digimon out. It's a great way to train and they give us things as thanks."

"Please don't tell me that Terriermon lives with you too," Rika said.

"Nope, Lopmon dragged him away," Renamon said, "She took up her old job with Terriermon asher partner to help replace the digimon we took from the Sovereigns."

"You're kidding right," Rika said, "Lopmon went back to working for the Sovereigns and dragged Terriermon along with her."

"No need to worry about the Sovereigns or the digimon that they have working for them now," Renamon said, "They just work to keep the digital world free of dangerous entities like that Piedmon that suddenly appeared out of the blue."

"Piedmon," Takato asked turning to Rika, "You don't think it could have been..."

"Who knows," Rika said cutting Takato off, "Renamon do you know how or where he appeared from?"

"From what I heard if it wasn't just a rumor that is," Renamon said, "A Monochromon said she had heard that Piedmon had been thrown out of this gate looking thing and into the ground," she said, "After a few minutes he got up and started attacking everyone in the immediate area."

Takato and Rika glanced at each other for a moment, "Is that all you heard," Takato asked, "Or are there more rumors you heard about Piedmon?"

"I did hear other things that seemed to farfetched to believe," Renamon said, "But Terriermon did stop by after they had defeated him with the help of the ten other digimon that replaced the lost Deva's. Terriermon said he had been ranting and raving about destroying these Digi-destined by the names of Tai, Matt, TK, Mimi, Sora, Kari, Izzy, and Joe while they were fighting him."

"How did they defeat him," Takato asked, "And why didn't Terriermon tell us that he's been working as a Deva for the Sovereigns?"

"Yes do tell us why those two little rats haven't told us that they been working for the Sovereigns," Rika said angrily, "And Takato there is no doubting that it's the same Piedmon the Digi-destined faced from what we just heard."

"Well they had been fighting Piedmon for a few days and the last four," Renamon said, "Combined their attacks and destroyed him data and all." She sighed, "Well Terriermon didn't want you to think that he's a traitor or anything," she said, "While all he and Antylamon has been doing is protecting the digital world from going to hell in a hand basket."

"Last four," Takato asked, "What happened to the other eight Deva's who were fighting him?"

"He used his Clown trick to turn them into keychains," Renamon said, "I wouldn't have believed it if a MagnaAngemon hadn't shown up as Terriermon was getting ready to leave and turned the eight key chains he was holding onto back into eight of the Deva's and one of them being Antylamon asked how she got there when last she remembers was fighting Piedmon."

"I know some people who can relate to being turned into keychains," Takato said, "And we already introduced you to the ones Piedmon was ranting about."

"I already figured they were the same ones he was going on about Takato," Renamon said, "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out with what's going on."

"Is there anything else we need to know about the changes to the digi-World?" Takato asked.

"Well me and Guilmon have a nice place that we enjoy to cuddle inall night," Renamon said picking Guilmon up. "I'll take him back see you later."

"I don't believe it," Rika said.

"I know," Takato said, "Terriermon being a Deva, if Henry found out the shit would hit the fan."

"No Gogglehead," Rika said, "I'm talking about Renamon and Guilmon living together and cuddling. It's as if they're boyfriend and girlfriend or even more."

"Is that bad," Takato said, "Them being together means we could..." He stopped to look at Rika staring at him.

Meanwhile Henry couldn't help keep himself from purring as Jeri rubs the shampoo into his fur. "You like this," Jeri said and smiles as she continues to clean Henry and did not care about the tingling sensation in her hands.

"Are you giving him a bath," Terriermon asked, "Or are you getting ready to make out," he said sarcastically.

"Terriermon," Henry said getting annoyed with his partner, "Stop being a smartass for once."

"What my ass is smart," Terriermon said still being a smartass, "Can it actually do math?"

Henry and Jeri just sighed, "You know Terriermon one of these days you're going to get yourself into something that you have no control over," Jeri said, "Especially with the way you're always acting toward everyone else."

"Jeri does have a point Terriermon," Henry said, "I'm surprised you haven't gotten yourself into something you can't get out of during the time I haven't been with you," he then hissed in pain as some of the shampoo got into the cuts that he got from the spurs on Eric's boots.

"What's wrong Henry," Jeri asked worried, "Did I hurt you or something?"

"No you didn't hurt me," Henry said, "It's just that the spot I got kicked on my left side feels like it's burning at the moment."

Jeri grabbed the showerhead extension and used it to clean the soap from that area, "No wonder it feels like it's burning," she said grimacing, "When he kicked you it punctured your skin, I'm sure it didn't rip open any arteries or you would have been bleeding like hell after it happened," she said. "Does your other side hurt at all still?"

"Yeah there is a little bit stinging on that side too," Henry said, "The pain on my left side had stopped awhile ago until the shampoo got into the wound."

"Well the shampoo is supposed to work as a disinfecting agent too," Jeri said, "At least that's what it says on the bottle," she then walked behind Henry and tried to get on his other side. "I'm going to take a look at the spot he kicked you over on your right side."

"Alright just try to keep that shampoo off of it," Henry said, "Or at least warn me if you're going to use it."

"Of course I'll let you know if I'm going to use it on you," Jeri said as shenoticed a little bit of dried blood in Henry's fur as she started parting it to find the wound, "Henry I'm going to have to use a little bit of the regular soap to clean your fur of some dried blood," she said as grabbed the bar and started cleaning that spot with it causing him to growl in painfrom it just being touched. "This one's worse then the one on your other side," Jeri said looking at a two inch gash instead of cuts.

"What do you expect," Henry said, "Those things are made for horsesand theyhave really tough skin from always running around in the sun."

"Henry I'm going to have to use some of the shampoo on it," Jeri said, "One I haven't cleaned your right side yet and the wound looks like it might be infected, and since this shampoo has a disinfecting agent in it hopefully it will get rid of it before it gets any worse."

Henry moanedfrom the paincoming from his wound. "So is it better?" Henry asked.

"A lot better," Terriermon said.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked twisting his body to see.

"The wound is gone," Jeri said, "Even new fur justgrew in."

"Hey Terriermon," Lopmon said running in, "I found a great idea to decorate our home."

"Your home," Henry asked.

"All Deva's were given a home," Lopmon said, "We chose to share and got one twice the size of the others."

'Oh shit,' Terriermon thinks.

"You're a Deva," Henry said looking a Terriermon.

"Lopmon made me," Terriermon said, "She dragged me there saying I needed to pay for the Deva's we took. He gave me some powers but he don't trust me so I'm not that strong of a Deva."

"So when were you planning to tell me," Henry asked, "We're partners and this isn't something friends should keep from each other," he said in a calm voice and not realizing he's giving Terriermon and Lopmon a death glare.

"Momentai Henry," Terriermon said and gulped in fear from the look, "All we do is keep digimon from destroying the digital world."

"How by not letting other digimon digivolve," Henry asked, "Even after what we went through because of them, you joined them," he said.

"Henry let them explain," Jeri said, "They may have a good reason for it."

"Let them explain," he asked, "Ok I'll let them explain why they turned their backs on everything we fought for."

"Wait just a minute Henry," Lopmon said pissed off, "We haven't turned our backs on anything, the reason I rejoined the Deva's and forced Terriermon to is because the Sovereigns needed help to keep digimon from fighting over the parts of the digital world that wasn't completely deleted by the D-reaper while they worked tirelessly to repair the rest of it," she said. Lopmon then got right into his face, "Also we haven't been telling digimon they can't digivolve, if it wasn't for the Deva's this one digimon by the name of Piedmon who just appeared out of the blue one day would probably have destroyed the digital world while he was going on about getting revenge on Digi-destined by the names of Kai, Tari, Moe, SJ, Kimi, Mora, Tatt, and Dizzy if I remember their names right," she yelled in Henry's face.

"Uh Lopmon," Terriermon said, "The names he said was Tai, Kari, Joe, TK, Mimi, Sora, Matt, and Izzy," he corrected her.

"Still Terriermon should have told me about being a Deva when I arrived," Henry said, "I still don't like the idea of him being one."

"Are you sure the Piedmon you faced said those names," Jeri asked, "You could have heard him wrong," she said.

"I know it was those names," Terriermon said, "I've seen both seasons of digimon and he was also yelling about Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, MagnaAngemon, and Angewomon. There were a few others but I think you already realize who he's talking about," he said.

"I agree that Terriermon should have told you about being a Deva," Lopmon said, "But that still doesn't give you the right to jump to conclusions the way you just did Henry," she said to both Terriermon and Henry.

"It's not my fault," Terriermon said, "Henry always looks for the bad side of what I do and yells at me."

"I think you and Henry need some time away from each other," Lopmon said grabbing Terriermon, "We'll keep an eye on Suzy as well."

Meanwhile Tai and Kari were searching the islands when a gatomon ran into Tai's legs. "Hey there," Tai said, "Where's the fire?"

"No fire but humans that want me as a partner," the gatomon said.

"Hold on," Tai said picking her up.

"You're Tai," the gatomon said, "I'm Suzy, Henry's little sister, Suzy."

"Tai did she lose?" Kari asked.

"To her brother in a race," Tai said, "We are going to go to the beach I guess we can watch you as well."

"Aunty Kari says the beach is fun," Mary said.

"I guess it would be safer," Suzy said.

"Hey put my partner down," an eight year old little girl yelled running towards them with four other children around her age, "You have no right to take her."

"I'm not your partner and will never want to be," Suzy yelled, "I would rather be stuck in a cat cage for three days or more."

"If she's your partner then what is her name," Kari asked, "Because I already know her real name do you?"

"Yeah her names Gatomon of course," the eight year old girl said, "Now give me my partner back."

"Sorry no can do," Tai said, "I've already seen your partner and it isn't a Gatomon."

"Put my friend down," Lopmon yelled running up to Tai and Kari, "Let go of her, I'm not going to let you take her."

"Lopmon wait," Suzy said, "This is Tai and Kari, the same ones that Piedmon you faced a few years ago was ranting on about getting revenge," she said. "They said they would keep an eye on me for the time being, why not come and join us," Suzy said.

"Did you just say you faced Piedmon," Kari asked and shuttered at the thought of what happened during that fight, "Is he still around?"

"Momentai," Terriermon said coming up to them, "We made sure that he would never bother anyone ever again," he said. "If it wasn't for me, Lopmon here would still be stuck as a keychain along with most of the rest of the Deva's." He then thinks, 'I have beaten champions that left more data then he did floating around after they have been destroyed.'

Suzy sighed mentally in relief that Terriermon left out the part of absorbing Piedmon's data, "So which beach are we going to," she asked.

"Maybe we should go to the boat rental place and see if there are any smaller islands that we can head out too," Gatomon said, "So we can get Henry's younger sister away from these children."

"I agree we should," Kari said, "The only way they would be able to get there if they have older siblings that can rent a boat to bring them to the island."

"Alright let's go then," Tai said, "We should go there now if we want to get a good boat," he said.

Tai and Kari continue their way to the boat rental shop when theyrun into Sora. "Hey Tai," Sora said hiding her hands. "Where are you going?"

"We were just going to take these digimon to some island to get away from the crowd," Ta said.

"I'll come with you," Sora said.

"I need to go back to my place," Tai said.

"I need to tell Henry," Suzy said.

"I'll take her," Sora said, "And gather up some things that we can use."

"I'll go ahead and search for an island," Kari said.

"See ya," Tai said running off.

"Why are we going back, Daddy?" Mary asked.

"I forgot Tyrannomon back at the apartment," Tai said.

"Oh ok," Mary said, "Can we hurry up so we can have some fun daddy."

"It won't take us long at all," Tai said, "We go back to our room grab Tyrannomon and then come back here and wait for Kari to come back with the boat to take us to the island she found."

"But will Tyrannomon want to come with us," Agumon asked, "He seems really paranoid of almost everything around him."

"With how Lord Holy Angemon treated him I'm not surprised," Tai said, "It also might be that he's conscious of his size and doesn't like being around others because of it."

"That would make sense," Agumon said, "But I don't think that is the only reason he acts the way he does."

"Yeah big brother," Mary said, "I agree that Tyrannomon seems like he's afraid of getting hit by stuff."

About half way to his room TK and Matt walked up to him, "Hey Tai can I ask you a favor," Matt asked, "I was wondering if you could keep an eye on our digimon, TK wants to be alone for awhile and they won't stop bugging her. I'm going to be a little too busy to watch them myself because these other musicians want me to be the lead guitarist in the group and help them put on a show while we're here. So I'm going to need to practice with them to make sure we're not out of sync with each other and I don't trust Gabumon alone with TK,"he said.

"Yeah I guess," Tai said, "With where I'm heading there is no way Gabumon or any of the others can sneak back to the room and bother TK or try to find you and bother you Matt."

"With how Gabumon is I don't think it's possible to keep him away no matter what you do," Matt said, "So where are you going."

"Well right now Kari's using a boat that we rented to find a small island that we can take Henry's sister Suzy with us," Tai said, "All the younger children seem to want her as a partner."

"That must be annoying," TK said, "It would serve Ken right if they started going after him too," she mumbled and nearly collapsed.

"TK are you ok," Tai said as he caught her.

"Yeah I'm 'Yawn' I'm fine," TK said, "It's just between Gabumon, Ken, and Wormmon snoring I wasn't able to get any sleep last night."

"I don't snore," Ken, Gabumon, and Wormmon all said at the same time, "Yes you do," they all yelled at each other simultaneously and then started arguing amongst themselves.

"They have been arguing over something nonstop," TK said, "And I want to get some sleep," and yawns again.

"Well see you later," Tai said as Agumon pulled Gabumon away.

Soon Tai enter his apartment, "Tyrannomon," he called.

"Yes?" Tyrannomon asked as he came from under the table.

"I came to get you," Tai said.

"I can't go what if I get lost," Tyrannomon said.

Tai pulled Tyrannomon into his arms. "If I carry you then you can't get lost."

As Tai made his way back to the dock he runs into Joe, "Hey," Tai said.

"You seem to have a large group," Joe said.

"We're going to have some fun at a beach," Tai said.

"Great, I'll come," Gomamon said.

"Ok you can come along," Tai said, "Good thing I rented one of the bigger boats," he mumbled.

"Yeah," Gomamon cheered, "We're going to have a lot of fun with me there."

"What are you going to do," Mary asked sarcastically, "Have some of the sea life put on an incredible show for us?"

"Not exactly what I was meaning," Gomamon said, "But if you want I can do that," he said causing a sweat drop to form on the left side of her head.

"Uh Gomamon," Joe said, "Mary was being sarcastic when she said that."

"I know," Gomamon said, "But I'm not."

"Hey Tai," Izzy said walking up, "Since you seem to have most of the digimon with you anyways, mind if I leave Tentomon with you too?"

"Yeah I guess," Tai said.

Tai walks back to boat rental shop to see Sora there as well as Renamon and Guilmon. "You seam to have gathered up some digimon," Tai said.

"I wasn't the only one," Sora said, "So we're just going to wait here until Kari returns." Sora walks up to Tai and petted the digimon in his arms. "And who's this?"

"This is Tyrannomon," Tai said, "He's the one I was talking about. With the digimon hunt going on I didn't want to leave him alone."

"He's cuter than the big ones," Sora said rubbing Tyrannomon's head.

Meanwhile Takato was walking next to Rika. "Looks like we're one our own. So what do you want to do?"

"Actually gogglehead, I have something I need to take care of alone," Rika said before she entered the ladies restroom.

"Takato, it can't be," Someone yelled from the crowd. Takato watch as another female with red hair comes runningup to him.

"You know that's not him," Black Renamon said to herfrom the shadows, "It's only someone who looks like him."

"Uh do I know you," Takato asked, "Wait you're that girl idealizing Rika and wants to be just like her," he said, "Isn't your name Jennifer or is it Jessica?"

"Yeah Jessica," she said, "I'm sorry I mistaken you for someone I used to know."

"My name is Takato," Takato said, "Is it possible we knew each other when we were a lot younger?"

"Maybe," she said, "I have to go meet some of my friends," she said walking away, 'I mustn't let him see me cry,' she thinks as a stray tear rolled down her right cheek as she's walking away.

"Hey Takato who were you talking to," Rika said coming out of the restroom, "And I thought you would have run off to find Kazu and Kenta to hang around with."

"I was talking to that girl who thinks she's you," Takato said, "But strangely she didn't ask about anything of your personal life like she usually does."

"Come on," Rika said, "I won't waste my time with someone we really don't, know come on lets find something to do."

Meanwhile Tai look over the digimon. "Gomamon stop pulling on Palmon's petal. Patamon, Veemon, if Gatomon says no then leave her alone. Terriermon if you want Lopmon to stop hitting you then stop trying to impress every female digimon you see." Tai turned to Sora. "I hope Kari gets here soon.

"I hope she does too," Sora said, "I'm not sure if we can handle them GUILMON," she yelled in surprised as she felt his hot breath on her ass, "You don't sniff people there."

"Oh sorry," he said innocently, "Didn't mean to upset you."

"Guilmon you'll never change," Renamon said.

"Gabumon don't even try it," Tai said.

"What I wasn't doing anything," Gabumon said, "I was just thinking."

"Yeah I know," Tai said, "Did you forget I can hear your thoughts?"

'I didn't,' Gabumon thinks, 'I thought I was far enough from you that you wouldn't hear what I was thinking about or there were too many thoughts that you couldn't hear at least.'

"Gabumon it would be nicer if you talked to me," Tai said, "Instead of just thinking it."

"At least you heard me," Gabumon said sarcastically.

"Hey let me go," Terriermon yelled, "I didn't do anything to you."

"Listen here," Renamon said, "You're going to behave or I'll use you as a punching bag later, understand."

"Yeah," Terriermon gulped.

"Ey foxie long time no see," Impmon said jumping out of a tree, "How ya been."

"What do you want Impmon," Renamon said annoyed, "I'm busy at the moment."

"Hey Impmon want to join us," Guilmon said, "We're going to one of the islands to get away from all of the little children here."

"Hey Tai I'm back," Kari yelled as she pulled the boat into the dock, "What's with all of the digimon with you?"

"We met some friends along the way," Tai said, "Gabumon you don't need to add that much detail in your plans. Lopmon stop hitting Terriermon."

"Tell him to stop hitting on all the female digimon," Lopmon said.

"I can't help but hit on cute digimon when I see them," Terriermon said. Lopmon then hit his head once more. "What was that for?"

"That is for not hitting on me," Lopmon said.

"This just a small part of the problems," Tai said, "Let's get onto the boat. Gabumon lead the way."

"Why do I have to lead the way," Gabumon asked, "I'm not going to do anything."

"Just do as I said Gabumon," Tai said, "Or I'll drag you onto the boat."

"You don't have to be so mean," Gabumon said, "I'll get on the boat first."

"Come on let's just go," Mary yelled, "I want to have fun, not listen to all of you arguing."

"You even try doing that to Kari," Tai said, "And I'll find somewhere to lock you up the entire time Gabumon."

"Don't worry about me Tai," Kari said, "I'll be using the Jet Ski on our way there after I tell you how to get to the island," she said as she starts setting it up.

"Shouldn't you wear a wetsuit," Sora asked, "If you whipped out you know what could happen?"

"After I found an island I looked for a wetsuit," Kari said, "But I couldn't find any on the boat," she said as she finished setting up the Jet Ski and one just appeared on her as she sits on it.

"That saves time," Sora said, "All you have to do is set it up and the wetsuit just appears on you when you finish."

'Damn,' Gabumon thinks, 'I was hoping to see Kari in a wet bikini when we got to the other island,' as he steps onto the boat with the others following him.

"Hey Impmon," Guilmon said, "You going to join us."

"Eh why not," Impmon said, "Someone has to keep yous out of trouble pineapple head," and he hopped on the boat from the tree he's in.

"You're the one who's always getting into trouble Impmon," Terriermon quipped, "So how are you going to keep Guilmon from getting into trouble?"

"Stay out of this bunny," Impmon said, "Badda boom," he said and launched a fireball at Terriermon.

"Wait for us," Leomon in his rookie form and Julie's Gabumon came running on the boat, "We want to come too," they panted.

"Shouldn't you two be trying to find out what's going on," Sora whispered, "Won't the digimon you supposedly work for get suspicious seeing you running off?"

"Actually the two we have taken the places of," Leomon whispered, "Were somewhat on the lazy side and they would get even more suspicious if we didn't screw around some of the time instead of doing our jobs while we're here."

"Oh ok," Sora said, "At least you'll be able to have fun while we're here."

"So Kari you wanted to show me how to get to the island you found," Tai said.

"Yeah I will," Kari said, "All you have to really do is follow this map, I had it track my route on the way back here," she said, "So it shouldn't take more then thirty minutes to get there, or you could just follow me on the Jet Ski I'll be using."

On the boat, Sora guided the boat to follow Kari on her Jet Ski. Renamon rested her head on Guilmon's lap. Tai's watching the ocean with Tyrannomon resting in his lap; the three Gatomon's were resting in the middle of the deck sunbathing. Tai blink as Terriermon walk past him as he following Lopmon.

"I'm sorry," Terriermon said.

"You didn't sound sorry as you hit on all those female digimon," Lopmon said.

"It doesn't mean anything," Terriermon said.

"But you only hit on cute females," Lopmon said.

"I can't help if every cute digimon I see makes me think of you," Terriermon said.

Lopmon turn to him. "Are you hitting on me?" she asked.

"No," Terriermon said, "That was a trick so I can do this." He pressed his lips on Lopmon's forehead, "Would you spend the day at the beach with me?"

"You mean a date," Lopmon said, "We've never been on a date."

"What about the time I took you to the restaurant?" Terriermon asked.

"It was a dinner between two Deva's," Lopmon said.

"You always do that!" Terriermon yelled, "Why do you make all those romantic moments sound like best friends moments," he said and walks away.

"I'm Sorry," Lopmon said following Terriermon.

"Ok," Tai said, "That was unexpected."

"Those two argue most of the time," Suzy said, "What I'm surprised about is that Terriermon likes Lopmon in that kind of way."

"So Guilmon when do you think we should tell our partners," Renamon said, "About you know what."


	12. Chapter 12

"You mean about us actually being mates for a few years now," Guilmon asked.

"Actually I was thinking we should tell them about that tonight or tomorrow morning," Renamon said, "I mean the other thing."

"Oh you mean about being pregnant," Guilmon whispered in a voice so low that Renamon barely heard him as close as she is and nodded her head, "Maybe we should wait a little bit longer to tell them that."

"Yeah maybe you're right," Renamon whispered back, "But we shouldn't wait too long."

"I agree," Guilmon whispered, "It's a good thing digivolving won't affect you in a bad way being like this, but I'm scared if you lose a fight and end up getting deleted even with that device the host has it wouldn't bring you back pregnant."

"If you're pregnant then how come you don't show it?" Tai asked.

"That's right you can read minds," Renamon said, "Well unlike humans. Both male and female digimon build up extra data. The male then sends it to the female. Then inside the female the two sets of data are combined into one digi-egg. When it's ready it will leave the female. I remain unaffected by being pregnant."

"Well good luck with it," Tai said as he stood up, "I need to see what the other digimon are up to."

"Tai look Kari's pointing at an island," Sora said.

"Then let's head for the island," Tai said, "Slow down first though."

"Alright," Sora said, "Weren't you going to check on the other digimon besides Renamon and Guilmon?"

Tai turns around and a sweat drop forms on the side of his head, "What do you think you're doing," he yelled at half of the digimon, "Impmon stop using Terriermon and Lopmon for target practice," he yelled and then turns towards Gabumon, "As I said before Gabumon if you try doing that to Kari or Sora I'll lock you up." He turned back to Impmon, "I thought I told you to stop using Terriermon and Lopmon for target practice," he yelled.

"Eh whatever," Impmon said, "Badda boom," he yelled throwing a fire ball at Tai's face who puts his arm up to block it and expects to feel pain. The moment the fireball hit his arm Tai watches in surprise as it bounces off his arm and hits Impmon in the face instead, "How ya do that," Impmon asked, "That ain't possible for no human, even if ya's from that TV show Takato and his friends watch," he yelled as he got up and started brushing himself off.

'Uh oh,' all of the Tamers digimon think in unison except Impmon, 'This isn't good.'

"What do you mean," Tai asked confused.

'Great now we have to let our partner's know that Impmon blurted out about them being a show in our world,' Renamon thinks, 'I just hope Tai doesn't take it in the wrong way.'

"Did Impmon just say we're a TV show," Sora asked her face going pale, "That's just not possible."

"It makes sense now," Tai said, "The Tamers knew too much about us and the way Takato was acting when I first met him was a little strange.He also for some reason asked us what the last major battle we faught was. Gomamon don't jump off the boat."

"What you didn't know," Impmon said, "Well now ya do, Badda Boom," he said throwing another fireball at Tai only for it to hit something invisible half way to Tai and bounce back and hit him in the face again.

"Why?" the seal digimon asked, "We're close to the island."

"You could get cut by the propeller," Tai said, "I don't want to give Joe gomamon chops when we go back."

"I can beat the boat," Gomamon said.

"Too late," Sora said, "I'm docking."

Tai jump onto the dock and tied the boat to it. Then he said, "Everyone out but stay where I can see you."

"Like you're in charge of me," Impmon said, "I can take care of myself."

"One I brought you here," Tai said, "And if you go off on your own we might end up leaving you here all by your lonesome." He watches as the other digimon get off the boat, 'Leaving Impmon behind wouldn't be a bad idea,' he thinks, 'But I won't do that.'

"So what are we going to do now that we're here," Sora asked, "It's just you, Kari, the digimon and me."

"Hey so what do you think of the island," Kari asked, "I also found a small house with a couple of fridges and freezers completely stocked with food and a stove and microwave to cook it."

Sora looks around, "It's beautiful," she said, "It looks like we're in a jungle paradise."

"It is great," Tai said as the digimon climb onto the dock. After he helps Suzy onto the dock, he picks up Tyrannomon.

"You have a beach towel?" Gatomon asked, "The beach has the best sun but the sand bothers my fur."

"I'll search the island," Tai said handing Tyrannomon to Sora. "You and Kari watch the digimon. Come on Agumon."

"Right," Agumon said as they two ran off.

"Hey," Mary yelled, "wait for me." Mary ran off after them.

"Biyomon get rope for Gabumon," Sora said. 'And if we have any left we'll take care of Impmon as well.'

"Hey what did I do," Gabumon said, "This isn't fair."

"It's what your going to try and do," Sora and Kari said, "With the way you are we can't trust you, Gatomon, Biyomon hold him while we tie him up."

"I hope we don't get lost," Mary said as she follows Tai and Agumon.

"Hey don't worry we won't get lost," Agumon said, "Right Tai?"

"Of course we won't get lost," Tai said, "Now which way is the beach again," he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Haha very funny Tai," Agumon said, "I think you're scaring Mary."

"I'm fine," Mary said, "I just don't want to be stuck wondering around the entire time we're here."

"Then why didn't you stay at the beach with the others," Tai asked, "And try not to get separated from us."

A few minutes later Tai, Agumon and Mary come walking out of the forest.

"Hey Tai," Sora said, "That was fast."

"The woods got so thick I didn't want to risk getting lost," Tai said. "What's with Gabumon?"

"I'm not going to take any risks," Sora said.

Meanwhile, Matt was in his place still fine tuning his new guitar. "TK are you just going to stay in here the entire time?" he asked.

"If I stay here boys won't hit on me orask me out on a date," TK said, "Why do you want me to go out?"

"Because it's not good to stay inside all the time," Matt said, "And look at it this way TK, with what Lord Holy Angemon did to you, you'll have more understanding of females then other men."

"I just don't want to go outside," TK said.

"What are you afraid you might end up liking the attention you get," Matt said jokingly and looked into TK's eyes, "You are afraid of that," he said seriously.

"I think being changed into a girl is affecting me," TK said, "Because while Ken, Patamon, and Wormmon were teasing me I had to stop myself from giggling after every commit they made."

"As long as you remember who you are," Matt said, "You may want to take a shower. You're starting to smell and with every one else gone you should know that no one will walk in on you."

"I'll be there," TK said.

"You're going to need to do it sooner or later," Matt said, "I need to get to the stage to practice."

TK walk into the bathroom. She pulled out some shampoo. "Flowers," She said, "Lets see." TK look at the label. "The Games shampoo. The smell is base on Gender. Great I'll smell like a girl." TK turn on the shower. As she adjusted the water she said, "This is a swim suit so I should be able to get it wet and not worry about it." TK smiles as she slips into the shower.

TK let the water pour over her, which felt kind of strange since it's her first shower as a woman, "This feels a little weird," she said, "I guess I should start by washing my hair." When she starts to wash it she realizes it's about as long as Yolie's, 'Why didn't I notice it's this long before,' TK thinks, 'Maybe I was to shocked or surprised to notice it.' As she's taking a shower TK starts thinking about how her friends reacted to her being a girl now, as she's thinking about this she remembers how Tai stopped that one boy from trying to pull her off to his room and also how he was the one who caught her when feigning that she was about to pass out and suddenly pictures Tai's hands in her hair as they're kissing, "What the fuck," she said, "Why did I just imagine that," she asked as her face goes as pale as a white sheet and starts feeling nauseous.

Meanwhile back with Tai, Kari, Sora and the digimon, "Hey untie me," Gabumon shouted, "This isn't fair I want to have some fun too."

"With your meaning of fun," Sora said, "It's better to just leave you the way you are."

"Impmon stop throwing fireballs at Biyomon," Tai yelled, "We're trying to have fun, not be abused by a pyromaniac."

"Wha I don' care," Impmon said, "I'm having fun, Badda boom," he yelled launching another fireball at Terriermon and Lopmon, but his aim was a little off and went at Sora instead who put her arms with the gloves still onin front of her.

Sora braced herself for when the fireball will hit, 'This is going to hurt,' she thinks, 'But at least it won't be too bad.' She waits for the pain and is confused when she doesn't feel any.

"Sora," Tai said.

"Yes," the red head said as she looks at Tai.

"What happened to you arms?" Gatomon asked.

Sora looks down at the gabumon hands. "When Mimi and I fought I started to change. I won the fight with these changes so I'm stuck this way. If I didn't win the fight as soon as I did I would be a digimon like Mimi."

"It's not that bad," Tai said. He walks over to Gabumon. "I'm going to free you but remember I know what you're thinking so don't try anything."

"Thanks," the freed Gabumon said before he ran off.

"Don't thank me," Tai said, "I just need this rope to tie up Impmon."

"See ya," Impmon said before running off.

Tai then starts thinking about Matt and TK asking him to watch their digimon, "Wait a minute," he said, "How could TK not get any sleep last night from Gabumon, Ken and Wormmon snoring when he hasn't even been here for ten hours yet."

"Well it looks like they tricked you Tai," Kari said, "And you said you can read minds."

"Hey I was trying to keep the digimon I already had with me from fighting amongst themselves," Tai said, "Also that almost fainting act TK did seemed to real."

"Well TK is in the acting club at school," Patamon said, "And she is one of the best one's in the class."

"So you knew that TK was faking the whole time," Tai said as Kari, Sora and he glares at Patamon, "I think I need to have a talk with her when we get back."

Ken then walked up by Patamon and smacked him upside the head, "Patamon you weren't supposed to say anything," he said angrily at Patamon.

"Actually Ken I realized myself before Patamon said anything," Tai said, "I should have realized then, I would have brought you all since I already had most of you with me anyways."

"Are you sure?" Veemon asked.

"Of course I'm sure," Tai said, "So where did Impmon go, it's kind of hard to find him when most of the time nothings going through his head," he said trying to trick Impmon into revealing himself if he's still close by.

"Hey," Impmon yelled, "Badda boom," he yelled and hit Tai in the back with his fireball.

"Hey," Tai said, "Who ever catches Impmon gets to choose the game." The group of digimon ran off. Tai picks up Tyrannomon and sat under a tree. "You know what sucks about mind reading. I don't know if they're saying or thinking it. And if they're all thinking at the same time I can't make out what they're thinking. Kari we need to find out if you are a piece of the light."

"And how do we do that?" Kari asked.

"The Sovereigns know how," Tai said, "So we try to contact them or find a way on our own."

"Are you sure we can trust these Sovereigns as you call them," Kari asked, "It's not like we actually know them."

"Actually Kari we do know one of them," Tai said, "Azulongmon happens to be the one we know and if it weren't for him I would have never been able to digivolve Agumon to Mega when we needed him the most."

"Well then we can trust them," Kari said, "But how will we contact them or find out if I have this power you're talking about?"

"I'm not sure," Tai said, "But we'll figure out a way to do it." He then sighs, "Gennai seems to trust all of the Sovereigns," he said, "I'm not sure if I trust the one with the name Zhuqaiomon because he kept talking about destroying the powers to keep them from wreaking havoc."

"Don't Lopmon and Terriermon work for Zhuqaiomon?" Gatomon asked, "If he is a Sovereign then he should know how to tell."

"That's a smart idea," Kari said, "So we just wait until they get back. So Tai tell me about your time with the Sovereigns."

"It wasn't bad," Tai said, "They don't know the power behind all this so I was force to read on many unsolved problems in the Digi-World. I read about strange things I would never have thought of."

"So did it help any?" Sora asked.

"Nope," Tai said, "What I do remember is all mixed up."

"I'm back," Terriermon said dragging a tied up Impmon, "So I get to choose what we play."

"Let me go," Impmon yelled, "I didn't do nothin."

"I guess you do," Tai said, "But first I need to ask you and Lopmon something."

"What is it you want to know," Lopmon asked walking up to them, "I can probably give you a straighter answer then Terriermon can."

"What is that supposed to mean," Terriermon said.

"Well most of the time when you give answers," Lopmon said, "You usually do it in a sarcastic way."

"What I want to know is can you help me get in touch with the Sovereigns," Tai asked, "I want no need to find out if Kari holds one of the powers or if that the power she has is something unrelated to the ones I'm looking for."

"Why do you need those boneheads," Terriermon said, "You can figure it out on your own."

Lopmon shakes her head because of the way Terriermon just said that, "I'm not sure if we can," she said, "We haven't been able to digivolve with out our partners or now partner's help since we got here."

"If you need a power boost then Tai could try to use his power for a boost," Gatomon said.

"I can't control the power but I can try," Tai said.

"We'll grab each other paws and think of the large turkey," Terriermon said.

"Terriermon stop calling him that," Lopmon yelled.

"Sorry," Terriermon said, "Just think of him and we may be able to contact him."

Meanwhile Holy Angemon looks from the screen. "Tell me my little captive," He said looking at a hanging cage. "What do you think about your friends fighting, Calumon?"

"I don't like it you mean rotten doody head," Calumon said causing a sweat drop to form on the side of Lord Holy Angemon's head, "And let me out of here."

"You won't be going anywhere anytime soon," Lord Holy Angemon said, "So you better get used to being in that cage."

"But I want to have fun with my friends," Calumon whined, "Being chased by a pack of rabid dogmon is more fun then this."

"Will you stop whining or I'll make sure you have fun," Lord Holy Angemon said, "Floating in a test tube of water as your data is scanned."

Meanwhile, Terriermon smiles as their ghostly forms appear before Zhuqaiomon. "Heya," Terriermon said.

"What now," Zhuqaiomon said, "I'm not going to give you a pay raise."

"Not that," Terriermon said. He pointed at Kari. "They want to see if she does have any of the powers."

"Very well, All of you step back from the girl," Zhuqaiomon said. With Kari alone, Zhuqaiomon wrap his wing around her. "This power I will never forget the pain it's given to so many."

"What do you mean," Kari asked, "What kind of pain did I cause?"

"Kari that wasn't you," Tai said, "You're not that entity, it only resides with in us I think."

"The powers you hold girl," Zhuqaiomon said, "Nearly caused the extinction of most digital life forms."

"That can't be true," Kari said, "I would never do anything like that."

"Zhuqaiomon let me look at Kari too," Azulongmon said as he appeared, "Knowing you, you're not revealing the whole truth behind the power she holds."

"Why would I do that," Zhuqaiomon asked, "I don't want this new threat whatever it is to destroy the digital world."

"Why wouldn't you leave anything out," Terriermon said, "Especially when you hate humans even when they helped save the digital world."

"Quiet servant," Zhuqaiomon said, "I gave you the powers of a Deva and I can just as easily take them away."

Azulongmon went over to Kari, "Look me in the eyes," he said, "I want to know the entire truth behind your power and so do you."

"What do you mean entire truth," Tai asked, "I thought we could trust all of the Sovereigns Azulongmon."

"You can trust all of us," Azulongmon said as he looked into Kari's soul, "But Zhuqaiomon tends to purposely leave out key bits of information that could make a huge difference." He then shook his head, "Zhuqaiomon is right," he said, "The power you hold did cause great pain, but along with that your power also brought new beginnings for those who were willing to accept change then."

"So it's not evil," Kari said.

"It was just a power just moved all over the digi-world," Azulongmon said, "It was never good or evil."

"Was," Kari asked.

"Now that the power is with you, you control it," Azulongmon said.

"Great, humans with more power," Zhuqaiomon mumbled.

"Looks like our times up," Terriermon said, "Some how he can block our Deva's power."

"If that's true," Zhuqaiomon said, "Then how did you get here then?"

"I helped get us here," Tai said, "We all concentrated on you while holding each others hands."

"That's very interesting," Azulongmon said, "It looks like you're..." he cuts off as they disappear, "No point in finishing what I was saying."

"Azulongmon, Zhuqaiomon I need to speak with both of you," Gennai said walking up to them, "Mikemon the leader of the rebels in the southern quadrant has recently told me he's lost another spy he had in the palace that the Digi-destined and Tamers are being kept in."

"This is not good," Azulongmon said, "Some how Lord Holy Angemon is finding our spies and taking them out one by one."

"Mikemon said that Mary's communication device that she had," Gennai said, "Has been reactivated by someone."

Meanwhile back on the island with Tai, Kari, Sora, the Digi-destined's and Tamers digimon, "Hey Tai are you ok," Mimi asked, "You have been sitting here in a trance for almost an hour now."

Tai opens his eyes and nearly screams in surprise with how close Mimi is to him, "Mimi not so close," he said, "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," Mimi said backing up, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright," Tai said.

"Where's Gatomon?" Kari asked.

"She ran off with Mary," Palmon said.

"Tai, Kari help me," Sora yelled, "Gomamon won't stop dunking others under water. Please stop sitting there and help me out."

"I'll take care of the digimon here with Sora," Tai said, "You find any digimon that ran off," Kari nods and runs off.

"Hey stop it Gomamon," Biyomon yelled only to get hit by one of his water attacks.

"Gomamon stop dunking Sora under the water," Tai yelled as he went to stop Gomamon.

"What I'm just having fun," Gomamon said, "What's the harm in dunking some of the others?"

"Usually it wouldn't be so bad," Tai yelled, "But when you won't let Sora or any of the others catch their breaths then it's a problem."

Kari watches as Mary and Gatomon return. They had smiles on their faces and their paws are closed. "What do you have?"

"Nothing," Gatomon said.

"Open your paws," Kari said. After seeing what they were holding, she spoke, "No you can't have catnip," She grabs the plants from their paws.

Mary broke into tears and ran to Tai. "Daddy," she cried, "Aunty Kari is being mean."

"How?" Tai asked.

"She took our catnip," Mary cried, "Can we get it back?"

"I don't see why not," Tai said, "I'll talk to her."

Tai got up and walked over to Kari, "What is it Tai," she asked when she sees him, "Let me guess Mary ran to you crying about the catnip I took from her and Gatomon."

"Uh yeah," Tai said, "Why did you take it from them? I don't see any harm in letting them have it."

"You got to be joking right," Kari said, "Catnip usually causes Gatomon to act a little more playful then Mary acts and with how Mary is I couldn't even imagine how it would affect her."

"What's the worst that can happen," Tai said as Mary and Gatomon are talking about giving Suzy some of the catnip when and if they get it back unbeknownst to him and Kari, "They can't break anything worth value since we're on an island away from the main one."

"Tai what I'm saying is that the catnip makes Gatomon playful," Kari said, "Then it will probably cause Mary to go completely nuts."

"Don't cats usually pass out after awhile from the catnip anyways," Tai said, "Let them have their fun and then they won't bother us for awhile and that's two less digimon we'll have to keep an eye on and they'll probably find more anyways."

"Fine take it," Kari said frustrated and slaps the palm of his hand hard as she gives it to him, "Don't come to me when they get to out of control for you to handle, you'll get yourself into that mess."

"Ok thanks," Tai said shaking his stinging hand, "Well enjoy whatever you were doing before I bothered you."

Kari just watches him walk back the way he came, 'Would serve him right if Suzy were to be affected by the catnip too,' she thinks.

A few moments later Tai walks up to Mary and Gatomon, "Here you go," he said handing them the catnip, "Don't cause to much trouble you two."

"Thanks daddy," Mary said before running off with Gatomon, "Why are you putting some of the catnip in that flower Gatomon," Mary asked after they were out of Tai's sight. "I thought we were going to use it?"

"Don't worry we'll use it," Gatomon said smirking, "I asked Suzy about catnip on our way here and she said she doesn't want anything to do with it," she said as she continues grinding it up and putting it on the flower. "So I figured I put some of it on this flower and give it to Suzy to smell after we smell the other one we have."

A few minutes later, Gatomon, Mary, and Suzy cheered as they ran around Tai. Soon all three fell asleep. "That was easy," Tai said.

"What!" Kari yelled, "Normally when Gatomon screams and grabs an object and plays with it until it's broken into tiny pieces. They just ran around you and fell asleep."

"I guess I got lucky," Tai said as he picks up the three felines. "I'll take them to the boat for a nap."

Gatomon and Mary open one of their eyes and wink at each other and closes them again before Tai could notice, "You know what Tai," Kari said, "I hate you."

"What did I say or do," Tai asked surprised from what Kari said and stops.

"I hate you because you allowed Gatomon and Mary to have catnip," Kari said annoyed, "They gave Suzy some and all they do is pass out after running around in a circle around you three times."

"It's probably because they have been running around playing all day," Tai said, "The three were probably already exhausted and the catnip caused that tiredness to catch up to them."

"Maybe," Kari said, "But it still isn't fair."

"Well I'll be right back," Tai said as he starts heading for the ship again, "I'm going to find a nice comfortable spot for them in the sun since they seem to like it so much."

"What do you expect," Kari said, "They're digimon from a tropical climate."

"Oh ok," Tai said as he walked out of Kari's sight, "Now where is a good spot on the boat to put the three of you," he said asking no one in particular.

About half to the boat Gatomon leapt out of Tai's arms, "Come on you two let's have some real fun now," she yelled holding Mary's gloves.

"Argh," Tai yelled as Mary slid down his back with her normal catlike claws out dragging along his back causing him to throw Suzy up into the air who lands on her feet a moment later.

Gatomon, Suzy, and Mary runs off, "Yeah now the real fun can begin," Mary cheered as the three of them go out of sight.

"Tai are you ok," Kari asked running towards him after hearing him yell, "I heard you yelling, what happened to your back?" she asked as she walks up to Tai.

"Mary, Suzy, and Gatomon were feigning passing out," Tai said, "Gatomon jumped out of my arms holding Mary's gloves as Mary decided to slide down my back using her claws."

"I tried to tell you that it wasn't a good idea to give them catnip," Kari said, "But did you listen to me, no."

Tai is about to respond when they hear Gabumon yell, "Get away from me," as he runs by Tai knocking him onto Kari with Gatomon, Mary, and Suzy in chase.

"Sorry," Tai said getting off of Kari and blushing from embarrassment from the awkward position they were just in, "I didn't mean to do that," he said helping her up.

"It wasn't your fault," Kari said also blushing from embarrassment, "Well not completely anyways," she said taking his hand.

"Should we...Gomamon," Tai yelled, "Don't summon an eel to pull others under water.

"I'll deal with Gomamon and you deal with the three gatomon," Kari said.

"Uh ok," Tai said, "But are you sure you want me to stop them from going after Gabumon?"

"I mean make sure they don't run off into the woods and get lost," Kari said, "Let them do want they want to him to keep Gabumon busy, only stop them if they try and use him as a pin yadda or something."

"Oh so as long as they are not actually hurting Gabumon," Tai said, "I should let them annoy the hell out of him." He's about to walk away, "Gomamon I said not to summon an eel to pull others under water," he yelled, "And I also mean anything else, now tell that squid, octopus or whatever it is you summoned to go back to where it was."

"Tai just go keep an eye on the Gatomon's," Kari said, "As I said I'll handle Gomamon."

"Alright," Tai said, "Just be careful and all."

"Don't worry," Kari said.

Meanwhile Izzy drop random computer parts onto the table in his room. "It may be a little crude. I should get a computer working. With all the parts gather from this place they should be able to hook up with the rest of the computers here. Thanks to Tai taking Tentomon he won't be asking me questions through the process."

Izzy starts putting the computer stuff together.

A few minutes later he hears a knock at the door, "Great who could that be," he said as he gets up to answer it. When he opens the door, "What are you doing here Henry," Izzy asked, "I thought you and Jeri were going to do something when I talked to you before."

"We were but Jeri started feeling a little ill and went back to her room," Henry said, "So I came over to help you with what you wanted me too."

"Well come in," Izzy said, "Just try to be careful while handling the stuff, I'm not being mean it's just I don't want any of the stuff to get ruined."

"Hey no problem Izzy," Henry said, "I can understand that, I know how hard it was for you to get all of this stuff."

"If it wasn't for Jeri's partners," Izzy said when they are in the room and the door is closed, "We wouldn't have any of these components."

"Oh speaking about that," Henry said removing a pack off his back, "I have some more in here that we may be able to use."

"Let me see it," Izzy said taking the pack from Henry and opening it, "Cool this mother board will do nicely." Izzy starts looking at the board, "It says here that this board is strictly to be used for the systems that alter the fighting arena."

"Yeah I know," Henry said, "That's part of the reason why the arena isn't working and it will take them awhile to locate exactly where the problem is; Especially with where it was pulled out from."

"I'll handle most of the building," Izzy said, "No offence but you can't hold the tools."

"You're right," Henry said, "Claws can't handle the tools needed. There are two types of NIC cards."

"You noticed it too," Izzy said, "I guess that they have two networks. One for the public computers and the other is his private computer."

"So not only do we need to get to the computer working but we can only get into the private network is to be at a private network access point," Henry said.

"Let's get it working then we'll handle that," Izzy said.

"You're right," Henry said, "We should worry about that later, damn it I feel so useless with my hands like this."

"Hey don't worry Henry," Izzy said, "We'll get everyone back to normal, including you."

"I know," Henry said, "But I want to help with this physically but I can't with what the host did to me."

"I would feel the same way," Izzy said, "Oh I meant to ask but in which way is Jeri feeling sick?"

"Well we went and got something to eat and Jeri asked specifically if it had certain ingredients that she's allergic to," Henry said, "The digimon said it didn't, but was obviously lying because she started to break out in hives a few minutes after we started eating."

"That sucks," Izzy said, "Joe knows how that feels."

"Yeah Joe used to complain about everything when he was younger," Henry said, "Especially about being allergic to all kinds of things."

"Joe still does every now and then," Izzy said, "And how did you know that anyways?"

Henry smiles, "I was thinking of Joe Tomson. We have been in the same class for a few years. I'm glad that Julie was there to help Jeri out."

Meanwhile Joe is walking around the island. Then he bumps into to someone. "Sorry," Joe said, "I wasn't watching where I was going." He drops to his knees and helps to gather the papers.

"I wasn't watching where I was going either," a female voice said, "I think I'm allergic to something around here." Joe looks up at a teen with crystal blue wings. "Are you hurt?"

"What?" Joe asked as he freed his eyes from the teens face.

"Are you hurt," Faeriemon said as she stood up, "I'm the local nurse. With us here more humans are getting hurt."

"I'm fine, and I'm training to be a doctor," Joe said, "I'm the care giver of my group. I could help you a little."

"That would be nice," Faeriemon said.

"So what's with all of the papers," Joe asked.

"Just a list of some of the injured humans and whatever else is illing them too," Faeriemon said.

"So what's the worst that's happened since we got here," Joe asked, "Just wondering."

"Well I have treated a broken wrist for one girl," Faeriemon said, "And this one boy I had to set a broken leg on and put it in a cast."

"Ouch," Joe said, "How did it happen?"

"From what I saw as I was walking out of the room with the girl who has a broken wrist," Faeriemon said, "Some other children were picking on him and ended up causing him to fall down some stairs."

"He's ok other then that right," Joe asked.

"Yeah he's fine other then a slight bump on his head," Faeriemon said, "Don't worry I made sure he didn't have any kind of concussion, but I wish that the two digimon that helped me take him back to his room had been a little gentler when they picked him up," she said seeing the concerned look on Joe's face.

"What do you mean," Joe asked.

"I told them to be careful," Faeriemon said, "But one of them purposely grabbed his leg right where it's broken."

"They can be like that," Joe said.

"That's a bad thing about some digimon," Faeriemon said.

"I wasn't talking about just digimon," Joe said, "So who are you going to see?"

"A girl, some digimon gave her something to make her feel bad," Faeriemon said, "Her name is Jeri, I need to see if her meals need to be changed."

"What do you think they put in her food that could have done it," Joe asked, "I mean why would anyone want to purposely make someone feel bad?"

"I'm not sure," Faeriemon said, "It was probably something she's allergic to, but I can't be positive till I see Jeri."

"Mind if I come along to help," Joe asked.

"Sure I could use the help," Faeriemon said, "At the moment I'm a little behind in my work with everything that's going on."

Joe is about to respond when a male voice yells, "Get away from my mate human."

"Oh great not him again," Faeriemon said.

"Is something wrong," Joe asked.

"I dated him once a few years ago," Faeriemon said, "And he seems to think that makes me his mate."

"I said get away from Maria human," Glademon said walking up to them, "I don't want you near her."

Maria then turns to Glademon, "Just because I dated you once doesn't make me your mate," she yells at him, "Now leave me alone."

Glademon proceeds to try and grab her arm and drag her away, "She said for you to leave her alone," Joe said getting in his way, "So I would get out of here if I were you."

"Ha what's a puny little human like you going to do about it," Glademon asked not impressed.

"Joe won't do anything," Maria said, "But that doesn't mean I won't," she said walking up to him and punches him in the face breaking his nose.

"My nose you broke my nose," Glademon said clutching his face, "How can a weak champion like you do this to me."

"Just because I'm at the champion level," Maria said, "Doesn't mean that I'm weaker then you, hell even if I am weaker then you I'm a nurse and I know how to set and break bones with ease," she said as Joe just watches in surprise with what's going on.

"Why you ungrateful whore," Glademon said, "I could have given you anything you wanted," he said and charges at her.

"Big mistake bastard," Maria said under her breath and dodged the attack then counters with her own causing his eyes to bulge from the pain.

Joe and any other males with in viewing range whether human or digimon grimace from what she did as Glademon collapses grabbing his groin, "Did you have to do that," Joe asked.

"Some digimon just don't listen," Faeriemon said as she smiles sweetly at Joe.

Soon Joe and Maria walk into Jeri's room. "What are you doing here?" A Gabumon asked, "Jeri's sick so just leave or you need to mess with me."

"I'm the nurse and this human knows about treating humans," Maria said, "We're here to see Jeri." Julie nodded and leads them into a bed room where Jeri was laying down. "Tell me what happen?"

"We where getting food and I told them that I'm allergic to lobster," Jeri said, "I started to eat but I felt sick and drop my fork. I guess they left the lobster in."

"Here," Maria said as she places a small remote near Jeri, "This is the nurse call. Press it and I'll come. I want you to press it if you get worst or fell normal." Jeri nodded. Maria turned to Joe. "There's nothing we can really do here."

As they left the apartment Joe asked, "My friend has a Gatomon called Mary and you call yourself Maria. Why don't you call yourself by the type of digimon you are?"

"It's hard to tell us apart if we all have the same name," Maria said.

"You have a point there," Joe said, "Does that Glademon we encountered have a name?"

"Every now and then he refers to himself as Bob," Maria said, "But no matter what he calls himself he's still a sexist prick."

"Sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories," Joe said.

"Not your fault Joe," Maria said, "The moment I heard Glademon they popped in my head."

"Anyone else you need to see at the moment," Joe asked changing the subject, "And you said you're the only nurse here or in this area of the islands?"

"There are a few others," Maria said, "But we were assigned two islands to handle on our own each, how Lord Holy Angemon expects us to I don't know," Maria then sighs. "One thing I know is Glademon won't be getting his nose looked at anytime soon," she said, "Because all of the other nurses hate his guts too."

Meanwhile Matt finds the music they are playing stopped. They turn to see a digimon standing there. His body was made from hundreds of glass pieces. "Enough," he yelled, "Shardmon can't stand loud noise."

"We were give permission to play," Matt said.

"Shardmon don't care," the digimon winded, "No loud noise."

"Shardmon," an agumon said, "They were given permission by our lord."

"Shardmon want noise stopped," the digimon, "I break noise maker," he walks to Matt and the rest of the band.

"Stop," a powerful voice filled the area.

"B-b-boss," Shardmon stuttered, "I n-no like loud n-n-noise."

"The host and I said they could play simpleton," Gargoylemon said, "Now leave."

"Shardmon don't like loud noise," Shardmon said, "Me hurt from it."

"I said leave," Gargoylemon said getting annoyed, "Or I'm going to do to you what I did to Dogmon."

"If you hate the noise so much," the agumon said, "Then go to one of the other islands to get away from it you moron."

"Shardmon no want leave island," Shardmon said, "Them go other island," he said pointing at Matt and the others.

"Shardmon this is your final warning," Gargoylemon said, "Get out of here now or I'll turn you into a statue. If he doesn't leave this time cover your eyes when I tell you too," he said to everyone else in the room who nodded in understanding.

"Fine Shardmon go," Shardmon said, "No want Shardmon here," he said walking out of the room.

"Why the hell was Shardmon sent here," the agumon asked, "I thought his main purpose is manual labor since he's to dumb to comprehend anything else."

"The host wanted him out of the way," Gargoylemon said, "While the others find and fix the problem with the arena, but why he didn't just send him to one of the labor camps I don't know."

'Jeeze usually I would defend digimon from those kinds of insults,' Matt thinks, 'But with how Shardmon is they seem more like compliments.'

"Alright," Matt said, "Time to play once more."

"That's great man," the guy at the keyboard said.

"I still can't believe that happened to him," the agumon said to himself.

"You can't believe what happened," Matt asked confused, "That Shardmon was acting like a total jerk?"

"Huh, I said that out loud didn't I," the agumon asked and Matt and the others nod their heads, "What I mean is before Shardmon digi-volved into that he was a CrystalAgumon."

"CrystalAgumon," the guy on the drums asked confused, "I never heard of that kind of digimon before."

**Digimon analyzer (the agumon's voice)**

**CrystalAgumon is a data type digimon which looks like any other Agumon except it's body is made up of hundreds to thousands of diamonds, it's body can withstand most champions attack if the digimon it's fighting doesn't hit any of its weak spots, its attacks are Crystal barrage and Diamond cutter.**

"But why can't you believe he digi-volved into Shardmon though," Matt asked.

"That's not what I meant," The agumon said, "Before he digi-volved Shardmon was a genius, he was the one who created most of the systems for the arena back at the main palace."

"You can't be serious," the guy on bass said, "A digimon who's a genius digi-volving into a total idiot like that."

"Agumon isn't lying," Gargoylemon said, "We were there when he digi-volved and he was a good friend of ours before it happened, he doesn't seem to remember much from before he digi-volved."

'There must be more to it,' Matt thinks, 'I'll look into it when I have time.'

"Alright," Matt said, "we need to practice for the concert."

"How about we take a break?" One band member asked.

"Sure," Matt said, "We'll meet in an hour."

Matt enters his apartment. "TK, I'm back," Matt said.

"Hey big brother," TK said.

"TK!" Matt yelled, "You can't walk around like that." TK looks down at the towel that was the only thing that covers her body.

"No one else was in here a moment ago," TK said blushing, "I was going to get another bikini anyways."

"Why didn't you take one in there with you," Matt asked, "That would have been the smart thing to do."

"I originally was taking a shower with it on," TK said, "But I slipped while in the shower and the bottom got ripped."

"Why would you want to take a shower in your bikini," Matt asked.

"Think about it," TK said in a nasty tone of voice, "I'm a sixteen year old guy trapped in a sixteen year old girl's body and I'm uncomfortable as hell."

"How do you think I feel having my little brother turned into my little sister," Matt said, "Now go get on another bikini and we'll finish talking."

"Whatever," TK said walking out of the room and into hers.

'It may be uncomfortable but at least are bedrooms are connected to the same living room,' Matt thinks, 'The host could have made to where are rooms where on separate islands.'

"So why did you come?" TK asked as she walks back in wearing a violet bikini with a patamon on it.

"I came to see how you are," Matt said, "And masking sure that you're coming to the concert."

"Not like this," TK said.

"Come on," Matt said, "You don't want to see my gig?"

"I'll think about it," TK said, "I need to be alone."

Matt nodded and walks away.

"You," Matt turns to see Shardmon walking up to him. "You can't make noise to hurt Shardmon," Shardmon yelled as he grab Matt and lifted him into the air. A glow came from Matt's digivice unnoticed.

"I was told I could play," Matt said, "Why can't you just leave me be?"

"Because you hurt Shardmon with noise," Shardmon said, "Shardmon will hurt you."

"Can't we just talk about this," Matt asked, "I don't want any trouble."

"Put him down Shardmon," Gargoylemon said, "You're coming with me, the host wants to see you now."

"Why big boss want Shardmon," Shardmon asked, "All Shardmon want is stop noise hurting Shardmon."

"I told you before if you don't want the noise to hurt you," Gargoylemon said, "Then go to a different island while here, but that won't matter for the time being since the host wants you."

"Shardmon come," Shardmon said, "Don't want make big boss angry, no want trouble," he said and dropped Matt causing him to land on his ass.

'I feel sorry for him,' Gargoylemon thinks, 'Shardmon had all of that knowledge as Crystal Agumon and now he can barely comprehend anything,' he thinks and shakes his head. "This way Shardmon," he said, "It's easier to get you to him if we're in a more open area and away from anyone that makes you angry."

"Well back to practice," Matt said, "Gabumon better remind Tai, Kari and Sora about the concert."

Hours later, Biyomon look up from Tai, "Should we wake Tai?" She asked.

"No," Sora said, "He was practically running from one side of island to the other to keep the digimon under control."

"Mary needs to keep warm," Agumon said placing Mary on Tai, "Gatomon could also use a little warmth. Tai is watching Suzy so it's better safe than sorry."

"Why couldn't we stay?" Gomamon asked, "I had a nice sand castle built. See the picture."

"Matt has a concert," Gabumon yelled walking up to them.

"Gomamon is that a second story?" Mimi asked.

"It is," the seal digimon said, "I couldn't get the ball room right though."

"The rest you hurry up and get on the boat," Kari said standing on the deck waiting for a couple of the others to get on, "We don't have time to fool around and Matt would probably kill Gabumon if we miss it even though he told us."

"What's so bad about that," Sora said, "We won't have to deal with him for awhile at least."

"Don't even think about that Gabumon," Tai mutters in his sleep, "Or I'll tie you up and hang you by your feet upside down from the mast."

"Tai's probably just dreaming is all," Kari said as she pulled the boat out of the dock, "No need to worry."

"Damn even with him asleep he can still hear what I'm thinking," Gabumon said, "Why is everyone staring at me, crap I said that out loud didn't I?"

"You sure did," Agumon said, "What should we do with him?"

"I say we do what Tai just said," Sora said, "It'll keep him from getting at us."

"Just lock him in the cabin with Impmon," Kari said, "Matt will probably get mad if we did that to Gabumon."

"Yeah Matt would," Mimi said, "And I don't want to make him mad."

"Yeah that's because you want him to be your boyfriend," Palmon said.

"So what if I do," Mimi said, "I've known him longer then you have."

"Calm down Mimi," Sora said, "No one is saying you shouldn't."

"Hey get off of me," Gabumon yelled as they shoved him in the cabin with Impmon and locked the door, "Great now I have nothing to do."

"Hey can you untie me," Impmon asked, "I'm getting cramped like this."

"Yeah right pyro," Gabumon said, "If I untied you, you might end up burning a hole in the bottom of the boat."

"Come on," Impmon said.

"See yea," Gabumon said as he pushes Impmon into the bathroom. "Now I need to take care of something important." He walks to the door. "We better get to the concert or I'll hunt each of you down. Do you hear me?" He pounds on the door once more.

Kari finishes tying her jet ski to the boat. "How do we get home?" Sora asked.

"Just press the return back button," Kari said, "It's auto-pilot."

"Ok," Sora said and turns to look at the panel, "Uh Kari which one is it?"

"It should be..." Kari trailed off when she sees the labels for the buttons missing, "Great Gatomon and the other two while high from the catnip must have removed the labels. Which one was it again," she asked herself and pushes the button that she thinks it is and sighs in relief when the screen flashes auto-pilot engaged.

"Luckily you remembered which one it is," Sora said, "What about Tai going to the concert?"

"With how much he's been running around we might end up having to carry him back to his room," Agumon said, "Maybe Tai should have listened to Kari about the catnip thing."

Kari getting annoyed with all the noise Gabumon's making picks up the radio and sets it for the speakers in the cabin, "Gabumon stop making all of the racket," she said, "We're heading back to the island already, at longest it will take an hour to return to the main islands."

Meanwhile back at the main palace with Lord Holy Angemon, "About time you arrived Shardmon," he said, "I was beginning to think that you wouldn't."

"What big boss wants Shardmon for," Shardmon asked.

"Glad you asked," Lord Holy Angemon said, "I need you to help fix the problem with the arena since you helped create it."

"How Shardmon help when you make Shardmon stupid," Shardmon said, "Lord Holy Angemon stole knowledge from Shardmon."

"No I just made it to where you wouldn't be able to tell it to anyone else," Lord Holy Angemon said, "Now step onto the platform over there so I can temporarily unlock it."

"Shardmon no want too," Shardmon said, "Shardmon never want this."

"Get on the platform now," Lord Holy Angemon said, "Or I'll force you onto it."

"Shardmon get on," Shardmon said walking onto the plat form.

Lord Holy Angemon watch as the Shardmon was change into a crystal agumon. "Now then you will tell me how to fix the arena," he told the rookie digimon.

"Crystal Agumon no remembers," the rookie said.

"What," Lord Holy Angemon yelled, "I made sure that you keep it with in you."

"Don't remember since changing," the rookie digimon said.

"You leave me no choice but to drag you to the lab and find it for myself," Lord Holy Angemon said.

Crystal Agumon follows the host since he realizes he has no other choice, "Will Crystal Agumon get hurt," he asked, "No like pain."

'Some one had to do something to make him act like this.' Lord Holy Angemon thinks, 'Unless he's faking or it takes awhile for his knowledge to return.' He turns to Crystal Agumon, "It shouldn't hurt unless I find out you're faking this," he said, "And then you'll be in a world of pain."

"Crystal Agumon no fake," Crystal Agumon said, "Can't remember anything."

"Just shut up," Lord Holy Angemon said rubbing his temples, "I already have enough of a head ache with out having to listen to your babbling."

Crystal Agumon continues to follow Lord Holy Angemon and is surprised for a moment when some of the knowledge pops up in his head for a moment, 'What's going on,' Crystal Agumon thinks, 'I could have sworn I got rid of all of my knowledge so Lord Holy Angemon can't use it.' He then becomes confused as he completely forgets what he was just thinking.

"What's wrong with you," Lord Holy Angemon asked annoyed from the fact that Crystal Agumon stopped with no warning.

"Crystal Agumon had thought for moment," Crystal Agumon said, "No remember though."

"Keep going," Lord Holy Angemon said, "We're almost there."

A few minutes later Crystal Agumon and Lord Holy Angemon entered the lab, "What brings you and Crystal Agumon here," a Datamon asked them.

"I need you to scan Crystal Agumon here," Lord Holy Angemon said, "His knowledge seems to still be blocked from when I changed him into Shardmon."

"I told you it wasn't a good idea," Datamon said, "But I will see what I can do, Crystal Agumon come over here and lay down," he said pointing to an examination table.

"Place him on the table," Datamon said. Crystal Agumon lay down on the table. "Time to start," Datamon said as he works on his computer. "That's strange. Most of his past life data is corrupted. I don't think that we can save it all but there pieces that are still there. The Crystal Agumon would be broken fragment and useless to him."

"I don't care about the problem," Lord Holy Angemon said, "Can you get any useful information from him."

"Sure," Datamon said, "I can use it to fill in the missing parts with what I know so I should be able to learn how to fix it."

Meanwhile Kari smiles at the three gatomon's sleeping on Tai along with Tyrannomon. "Tai seems to have adopted Tyrannomon," Kari told Sora.

"He has no other place to go," Sora said, "I can see the islands."

Gabumon straining to hear what they are saying hears what Sora just said and looks at the clock in the cabin, "Still have an hour and a half till Matt's concert," he said, "That's a relief."

Kari then collapses to her knees from the horror of seeing every one on the boat being attacked by an Octomon coming up through the ship as water starts filling in the cabin with Gabumon impaled through the chest on it's sword slowly breaking into data particles, "No this can't be happening," Kari said as she watches in horror as Palmon and Mimi are squeezed to death by Octomon.

Sora calls out, "Biyomon digi-volve now."

"Got it Sora," Biyomon said, "Biyomon digi-volve too...Bir..." she starts to yell but to Kari's and Sora's horror is attacked by Octomon in the middle of digi-volving and shatters into data particles.

"BIYOMON NOOOO!" Sora yelled in horror and collapsing and starts crying.

"There has got to be something we can do," Kari said regaining her composure some what from the surprise attack and sees Renamon and Guilmon start attacking Octomon and driving him back. A few moments later Kari gasps as Octomon grabs Guilmon by the throat and starts bashing him into the mast, while at the exact same moment impale Renamon through the chest piercing her heart, killing her almost instantly.

"RENAMON NOOO," Guilmon yelled, "You will pay for this," he growled, "Pyro sph..." he starts to roar right before his head is hit against the mast and killing him on impact.

Kari then feels herself being shaking hard by something, "Kari are you ok," she hears Sora voice asking in a worried tone, "Kari answer me please?"

'What's going on,' Kari thinks, 'Sora's right over there, so why am I hearing her right in front of me?'

"Come on Kari snap out of it," Sora's voice yelled, "I don't want to do this but I don't think I have any other choice," Sora said and Kari feels a hand smacking her on the side of her face really hard.

Kari then puts her hand to her head as she's seeing nothing more then stars at the moment, 'Who slapped me,' Kari thinks, 'That really hurt.' When Kari's vision clears she sees everyone except Tai, Impmon, Gabumon, Tyrannomon and the three Gatomon's standing around her and notices the hole the Octomon made in the ship isn't there.

"Kari I'm sorry I didn't want to slap you," Sora said offering her hand to help Kari up, "But you seemed to be in some kind of trance."

"I'm fine," Kari said, 'I was imaging it,' she thinks confused, 'No I couldn't have been, it was too real to be my imagination.' Kari then thinks about it for a moment, "Sora digi-volve Biyomon to Birdramon now and let Gabumon out of the cabin," she yelled running over to the controls and turning off the autopilot and changing the direction of the ship.

"Kari are you sure you're feeling ok," Sora asked, "You're acting paranoid all of a sudden."

"I said I'm fine," Kari said, "With what I just experienced I don't want to take a chance of it actually happening for real."

Sora is about to say something else when Renamon puts her hand on Sora's shoulder, "I think we should listen," Renamon said, "Has Kari ever steered you wrong before?"

"No Kari hasn't," Sora said, "Biyomon you heard Kari digivolve now."

"Alright," Biyomon said, "Biyomon digi-volve too...Birdramon," she called out as she digi-volved to champion.

"Kari can you at least tell us what you saw," Sora asked, "You seem really shaken up at the moment."

"Well from what I saw an Octomon attacked us by surprise by coming up through the bottom of this ship," Kari said, "It killed half of the digimon with us starting with Gabumon before you shook me out of the trance."

"That's awful," Sora said, "Who all died in this vision or whatever it was."

Before Kari could respond an Octomon burst out of the water about ten feet away from the boat, "Gotcha," it is screaming as it came out of the water, "Huh where are they?"

"Looking for someone seaweed brains," Renamon yelled, "Thought you could take us by surprise, well guess again, Diamond storm," Renamon yelled.

"Meteor wing," Birdramon yelled at the same time launching her attack as well.

"Mega Pyro sphere," Guilmon also yelled at the same time launching a more power version of his attack at Octomon.

"Oh crap," Octomon said as the three attacks combined while heading for him and hits him and shatters him into data particles and a few others that were still hiding under the water.

"Come on let's go back to the main island," Kari said and thinks about what only she experienced and gasps when she realizes that on the gun and sword of the Octomon was Lord Holy Angemon's mark. "We all need to be even more careful," she said, "I just realized that the digimon I saw in my trance had the mark of Lord Holy Angemon."

"Who's Lord Holy Angemon," Renamon asked.

"That's the host," Sora said, "I guess we were wrong about him not wanting to kill anyone."

Meanwhile the host turned off the screen, "It seam that another piece is awakening," he said, "One piece still dormant and I have the other." He turns to Calumon. "They will come for you and then they are mine."

"Your head looks human but you have a mind of a bird," Calumon said.

"You're insults are getting better," Lord Holy Angemon said.

"Sir," Datamon said walking into the room. "I'm done with him. I enjoy seeing the digimon smarter than me is now nothing but muscle."

"Can you fix the arena?" The host asked.

"I know about it," Datamon said, "I just need a few days to check everything but I should get it fixed."

"Then get to work," Lord Holy Angemon said, "I want you to have the arena back up and running with in five days."

"Sir it may take me longer then that to check all of the systems," Datamon said, "I'm not sure if I can have it up by then."

"Have as many digimon help you look at it as you need," Lord Holy Angemon said, "Now get working on it and if you don't have it up and running in five days you won't like the consequences."

"Yes sir," Datamon said in a nervous tone of voice, "I'll get working on it now," he said leaving the room.

"What the hell happened to cause Crystal Agumon's data to become corrupted," Lord Holy Angemon asked himself, "Damn it if that piece hadn't awoken when it did I would have them right now and some of the stronger digimon, now I have to have Datamon when he's done with the arena create another portable device that absorbs data and turns it back into the digi-egg of that digimon it came from while completely erasing their memories."

Meanwhile back with Kari who's just finishing telling the others what she saw, "The last thing I saw is Renamon and Guilmon going at Octomon," Kari said, "At first it looked like you two were winning until it impaled Renamon through the chest killing her almost instantly. Guilmon was shocked from what happened and told Octomon it would pay for that and started to launch his attack but before he actually could he was slammed into the mast so hard that his skull was crushed."

"I'm just glad it didn't actually happen," Sora said her face as pale as a ghost, "What do you think caused you to have the vision or whatever you want to call it?"

"I'm not sure if it was a vision or not," Kari said, "It seemed like it was actually happening for real, but then visions from what some people say are supposed too."

"Tai can read minds," Agumon said, "I would not be surprised if Gatomon change in Gatomon-X."

"No fare," Biyomon said, "I get to Agumon-X first...I mean he got the X first."

"Agumon and Biyomon sitting in a tree," Gomamon cheered only to be hit in the head by Biyomon hard enough to daze him.

"Hey," Kari yelled, "Calm down and Biyomon don't hit others."

"I'll wake Tai," Sora said, "Then we'll make our way to the concert."

Sora walks over to Tai. Tai started to open his eyes. "We're almost there," Sora said, "Wake the digimon and then we'll get to Matt's concert. I'll get the digimon we locked up."

Tai tries to push himself up and finds that he is pressed down and sees three felines on him.

"Uh can someone help get Gatamon, Mary, and Suzy off of me," Tai said, "I can't wake any of the other digimon that fell asleep if I can't get up."

"Sorry Tai," Kari said, "Sora and I are a little busy doing other things, maybe one of the digimon could help?"

Tai looks around and sees that most of the digimon are passed out, "It's kind of hard to get their help when they are asleep as well," Tai said, "Also what happened while I was asleep?"

"Kari had some kind of vision," Terriermon said, "She said an Octomon attacked us and started..." he started only for Renamon to grab him and cover his mouth.

"Now isn't the time Terriermon," Renamon said, "I think it would be better if Kari explained it to you later Tai."

"Before you ask Tai," Kari said, "It's a long story."

"Ok," Tai said, "Renamon can you help wake these three up?"

"I was planning on it," Renamon said throwing a bucket of water on Tai and the three Gatomon, "Ok that didn't work," she said seeing them soaking wet and still asleep.

"I said help me wake them," Tai said, "Not give them a bath while they're still on top of me," he said in a sarcastic voice.

"That usually works on Gatomon's," Renamon said, "I wonder why it didn't this time?"

"Had any of them been affected by catnip before," Tai asked, "Great now I'm going to smell like wet fur."

"I'll get Mary," Agumon said, "After all she's my little sister."

"Hey Leomon can you take care of Suzy?" Tai asked.

"Sure," the lion man said.

"I'm going to my place," Tai said.

"What about the concert?" Agumon asked.

"We're dropping them off and making our way to the concert," Tai said, "We have an hour. I can take a quick shower."

"Don't take to long Tai," Sora said, "Matt wouldn't be happy if you missed the concert."

"Yeah I know," Tai said, "I won't take to long, I'm just taking it to mainly get the smell of wet fur off of me."

"Then shouldn't you get going," Kari asked, "You don't have all night you know."

"Alright I'm going," Tai said with Gatomon in one arm and Tyrannomon in the other as he starts walking towards the side of the ship by the dock, "I'll dry Mary and Gatomon off when I get to the room, I just hope they don't catch a cold or anything," he said and turns his head enough to glare at Renamon.

"Hey you asked for help," Renamon said smirking, "You didn't specify how to help get them off of you though."

"I hate to agree with Renamin, Tai," Kari said, "But she does have a good point."

"And you try to say that Rika didn't rub off on you before we left the real world," Guilmon said, "Rika would say the exact same thing if she was here."

"It's not a bad thing if I did," Renamon said, "After all she picked up a little of my attitude as well."

"Can someone free Gabumon?" Tai asked, "My hands are full."

"Finally," Gabumon yelled as Sora opened the door to the cabin, "I need to get to Matt." he ran from the boat.

"Gabumon," Gomamon said, "I didn't place the plank there." he looks at Gabumon with his face planted to the dock. "That must have hurt."

"I need to get to Matt," Gabumon yelled as she jumps to his feet.

Gomamon turned from the running Gabumon to the others. "We're docked," he said, "We thank you waiting a second for us to finish docking. Now please enjoy the end of cruise concert."

"The cruise was alright," Renamon said, "The service was fine."

"It's the other guests that are bad," Guilmon said as they got off the boat.

"Kari turn in the crafts," Tai said before rushing off the boat and to his place.

"Come on Lopmon and Terriermon," Leomon said, "I'm going to drop off Suzy at Henry's apartment and you two are coming with me since that's where you're staying at the moment too."

"What is that supposed to mean," Lopmon asked.

"I just mean that's where you are until we go back to the main island," Leomon said, "And until we defeat Lord Holy Angemon."

"Who would of thunk that the host is a holy angel type digimon," Terriermon said, "Let alone a vaccine at that."

"Why do you say that when some of the Devas you faced were of the vaccine type," Lopmon said.

"Lopmon does have a point Terriermon," Leomon said, "All of the Devas were a mixture of vaccine, data, and virus types."

"They still are," Lopmon said, "Zhuquaoimon still dislikes humans but at least he won't attack them or the real world anymore, but he would still try to mislead them if it protected him."

"I'm glad the Sovereign of our sector is nicer," Gomamon said, "Time to find Joe."

Author's note:

Sorry I haven't updated but I have been having computer problems and haven't had the chance to update until now.

Oh before you tell me a cat affected by catnip wouldn't do something like Mary does to Tai. I actually had one of my cats do that exact same thing to me, that's where I got the idea for it and the cat that did it to me happened to be a hemmingway.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.

"Hey Matt," Gabumon called out, "The others are on the way."

"How did you get that whelp on your forehead?" Matt asked.

"I dropped onto the dock," Gabumon said.

"Well could you get TK here?" Matt asked, "And make sure no one touches her."

"Sure," Gabumon said, "I'll be right back."

A few minutes later TK turns to see who's entering the room as the door opens, "Gabumon when did you get back?" she asked, "I didn't think you would be back anytime soon."

"Well Matt has a concert remember," Gabumon said, "And he sent me to get you to come to it."

"Well I'm not going," TK said, "I don't want to be around anyone at the moment."

"Ok then we can stay here together," Gabumon said with an evil grin forming on his face, "And you know how I can be around beautiful young women such as yourself."

A sweat drop forms by the side of TK's face, "On second thought I think I'll go to the concert," she said, "I'd rather be in a large group then stuck with you alone," she said as she made her way to the door.

'Worked like a charm,' Gabumon thinks, 'Matt would be heartbroken if TK missed the concert.' He then sighs, "Better make sure TK stays safe on the way there like Matt told me to," he said.

Meanwhile with Tai entering his room, "Great Gatomon and Mary are starting to shiver really badly," he said, "I hope they're not getting sick."

"Let's dry them off," Agumon said, "And then we can find some blankets to wrap them up in."

"I can't believe that the temperature has dropped about ten degrees," Tai said, "I hope it doesn't get too cold here at night."

"We're in the middle of tropical islands," Agumon said, "I doubt the temperature will drop any more then it already has."

"With the way things have been," Tai said, "I wouldn't be surprised if Lord Holy Angemon sent us to islands that are on the borders of a tropical area and someplace that's cold most of the time."

Tai open his apartment. "I'll dry the gatomons," Agumon said, "You can take a shower then."

"Thanks," Tai said. He place Tyrannomon on the couch. He covers the dinosaur with a blanket and went to the shower.

Later Tai comes out of the bathroom. "Tai you ready?" Agumon asked.

"Let me write a note for them and we'll leave," Tai said. "It's good of you covering them with blankets," Tai said as he wrote the note.

The two ran. At the concert he sees TK standing between to boys.

"What do you want," TK asked the two boys staring at her.

"Come with me and I can show you a good time," one of them said looping his right arm around TK's left arm.

"Forget that jerk and come with me," the other boy said, "We can have about ten times more fun."

"Let go of me," TK yelled, "I don't won't to go anywhere with either of you."

"Come on we can have a great time together," the first boy said, "Now let go of her."

"Like I'm letting go of her," the second boy said, "I saw her first and she's coming with me."

The two continue fighting over TK as Tai gets closer, "Wait let's think about this," Tai overhears one of the boys mischievous voice saying, "She's a beautiful young lady and we both want her, so why don't we take her back to one of our rooms and we both have fun with her at the same time."

"Not a bad idea," Tai over hears the other one say as they lift TK up by her arms, "Let's get going."

"You're not going anywhere with TK," Tai said walking up to them, "Put her down now."

"Like you're going to stop us," one of them said, "It's us against you."

"The more of you," Tai said, "The more embarrassment you'll receive when I beat you by myself."

"Let's get him," the other one said, "Hold her while we take care of this guy," he said as they have their digimon hold TK to keep her from running.

"I don't think so," Takato yelled coming out of the crowd and slugging one of them in the face, "No one isgoing to be doing anything like that to this young lady."

"You're going to pay for that," one of them said, "Huh Takato what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Kenneth," Takato said, "Up to the same things as usual I see, now leave these two alone."

"Like you have any say over me," Kenneth said, "I just want to show this young lady a good time with my new friend Leon here."

"You're not going anywhere with her," Tai yelled as he punches Leon in the gut, "Now tell your digimon partners to let go of TK."

'Huh what's Tai talking about,' Takato thinks, 'TK's a guy, not a girl.' He then focuses on Kenneth, "Yes let her go unless you want to deal with our partners as well."

"We'll let her go," Kenneth said, "But only if the two of you beat us, and if we beat you we'll continue heading to where we were going."

"Tai and I can take the two of you easily," Takato said, "Last time you attacked me with two of your other friends the three of you were black and blue and red all over."

"Leon get the other guy," Kenneth said, "I'll get Takato; the sooner we knock them out the sooner we can have our fun."

"This time I won't hold back," Takato said, "Last time I held back because I didn't want to seriously injure anyone, but threatening to hurta young woman isn't something I'll take lightly," he said and punches him in the stomach.

"Let's do this," Leon said as he runs at Tai with the intent to punch him in the face, "You're going down."

Tai dodges the punch and knees him in the gut, "The only one going down is you scum," he said, "No one threatens my friends, especially with the state TK's in at the moment."

Leon then does a sweep kick tripping Tai up, but Tai uses it to his advantage and gives him one nice kick in the kisser, "My face," Leon yelled as he spit out some blood and a small piece of his tongue that Tai caused Leon to bite off when he was kicked.

Takato caught Kenneth's fist. Kenneth screams as he tries to pull his fist out of Takato's grip. Takato freeshis fist and Kenneth stumbles back. Then Takato punch Kenneth with his free fist. Recovering from the blows to his heads, he tries to strike Takato but Takato easy dodge the attacks. He kneed Kenneth and slammed him into the ground.

Both Tai and Takato lifted them up and threw them at their digimon.

"Thank you," TK said as she stood up. She looks at Tai and her heart starts beating faster. 'What is wrong with me?' she asked herself.

"Come on let's find the others," Tai said grabbing TK's shoulder causing her heart to beat even faster.

"Yes let's find our friends," Takato said, "We don't want anything happening to them."

"Takato I need to talk to you about something tomorrow," Tai said, "You might have to explain some things to me."

"Uh ok," Takato said, "I'll do my best if I need too." He then thinks, 'I hope no one told Tai about him being a TV show in my world.'

"Actually Impmon blurted it out earlier this morning," Tai said seeing the confused look on Takato face, "Didn't Henry tell you that I can read minds now?"

"Oh yeah I forgot," Takato said, "I'm surprised you're taking it so well."

"What are you two talking about," TK asked in a nervous voice while blushing, 'What's wrong with me and why do I feel like this,' she thinks.

"Well uh um," Tai said not sure how to tell TK, "You see TK where Takato comes from we happen to be uh TV show."

"Why do you keep calling her TK, Tai," Takato asked, "I thought TK is a guy and one of Kari's closest friends?"

"Because I am TK," TK said in a meek voice, "I was forced to fight against Ken with our digimon in a maze while we were on platforms above it. Lord Holy Angemon put all kinds of traps in the maze and the first one Angemon triggered changed him into a Gatomon and at one point as my partner was fighting against Ken's digimon that had been turned into a Gekomon, hedazed Gatomon and threw her on a trap that did this to me. Then again Gekomon was pissed because Gatomon lead him into a trap that changed Ken into a night black wolf." TK then takes a deep breath, "After I won Ken was changed into a Black Gabumon and our digimon reverted back to their rookie forms."

"Before you ask Takato," Tai said, "Lord Holy Angemon is the host, the Gatomon I bought at the store back at the palace worked for him at one point but Mary barely remembers anything about her past."

"Hey put me down," Kari's voice yelled from nearby, "I don't want anything to do with you."

"Hey," Tai said pushing through the crowd. He came to Kari being lifted up. "Put her down," Tai said and with one arm he pulled Kari from the boys shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing," the boy said turning around, "I was asked...Tai is that you?"

"Do I know you," Tai asked, "I can see you're a Digi-Destined and not a Tamer."

"What you don't recognize me," the boy asked, "We only hung out with each other when we were eight years old. Don't tell me you forgot one of your best friends Tai?"

"Wait I do remember you," Tai said, "Your name is Nicolas and you moved away about a month after I turned nine."

"It has been a long time," Nicolas said, "But I was asked by another friend of mine to bring his sister Becky back to her room."

"I'm not Becky," Kari said, "Tai's my brother and my name is Kari."

"You're Kari," Nicolas asked, "I didn't know, I thought you are my friend's sister because you look so much like Becky."

"Good seeing you again Nicolas," Tai said, "How about tomorrow or another day we catch up on old times and you tell me how you became a Digi-Destined?"

"Sounds good," Nicolas said, "But I'm busy with my friends for the next two days, so I hope you don't mind waiting a few days."

"Thanks," Kari said, "I came here after the digimon ran off to find their partners. The working digimon are doing nothing."

"Let's find the others," Tai said.

"Right," Kari said as she starts walking next to TK.

"Oh hey Kari," TK said nervously and still blushing, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Kari said, "Is something wrong TK?"

"I'm not sure," TK said, "For some reason I'm feeling strange around Tai all of a sudden."

Kari is about to respond when some one runs into her, "Hey watch where you're going,' she yelled after being knocked down as she's rubbing her ass.

"Why don't you watch..." the other girl starts to say and stops for no reason.

Kari hearing the girl stop gets worried and turns to her to ask ifshe's ok, "You look just like me," Keri exclaimed, "Wait is your name Becky," she asked.

"This is weird and yeah my name is Becky," Becky said, "Who told you my name?"

"A boy named Nicolas grabbed me thinking that I was you," Kari said, "He said that your older brother wanted him to bring you back to your room."

"That sounds like my older brother," Becky said and starts blushing, "But I can't be sure if my brother actually asked Nicolas too since Nicolas is also my boyfriend, oh by the way what is your name?"

"My name is Kari," Kari said, "Your boyfriend is kind of cute, but I already have to handle enough boys chasing after me to be their girlfriend."

"Hey Kari," Tai said walking up to Kari, "I was worried when you left."

"Tai this is Becky," Kari said.

"Nice to meet you," Tai said, "I think I know where the others are."

"Right lead on," Kari said, "You want to come with us?"

"No thanks," Becky said, "I want to find my boyfriend.

"Well good luck," Kari said, "And try not to get yourself into any trouble."

"Of course I won't," Becky said as she starts walking away, "My partner Mikemon won't let anything happen to me."

"That's if you don't leave me behind again," Mikemon said walking up to Becky, "It's kind of hard to keep you safe when I'm talking to one of your friends partner's and you run off with out saying anything."

"Oh sorry about that," Becky said, "I'll make sure I don't do it again."

"This day is just getting more interesting by the minute," Kari said, "Not only is there someone that looks like me but Becky also has the male version of my partner as her partner."

"What's going to happen next," Agumon said, "Is her brother going to look like Tai or some one else in our group?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Takato said, "With the way things are going anything is possible."

"Come on let's find the rest of our friends," Tai said, "Maybe your friends will be in the same area as ours are Takato."

"Yeah maybe they will be," Takato said, "But we won't know until we find them in the area that you think your friends are in."

"If they are there," Kari said, "We'll know right away because Henry sticks out like a sore thumb being a gryphon."

"Oh Kari that reminds me," Tai said, "Where has Davis and Veemon gone too, I thought they would be with you?"

"They were with me," Kari said, "I got separated from them and was looking for them when Nicolas grabbed me thinking I was Becky."

"Davis seems to be taking this well," Tai said, "Only difference I've noticed is that he has the energy of a five year old that's eaten too much sugar."

"Davis did tell me at one time he thought it would be cool to be a digimon," Kari said, "Actually he told all of the younger team of Digi-destined."

"James, there you are," Tai look down at a Snow Agumon coming up to them. Her soft eyes turn to Kari. "And you found Becky."

"Excuse me but you're wrong," Agumon said, "This is..."

"I know my partner," Snow Agumon said, "Now get away from him."

"I'm Tai," Tai said, "This is Kari."

"Don't try to trick me," Snow Agumon said placing her claws on her hips, "I know my partner."

Tai rolled his eyes and made his way through the crowd with Snow Agumon following him. Tai came to the group. There Sora was talking to another teen with red hair; the teen turns to Tai and squealed while she grabs him in a hug.

"You know him?" Sora asked.

"Sora this is my boyfriend," the teen said.

"Sora I don't know her," Tai said.

"Don't play dumb," the teen said, "There is you partner." She pointed at Snow Agumon.

"I only just met this Snow Agumon," Tai said, "I was trying to find Sora here when she started following me andsaying that I'm her partner."

"Stop playing games," Snow Agumon said, "You pull stuff like this half the time James."

"This is giving me a major headache," Kari sighs, "Who else in our team has someone that looks just like them here."

"I don't even know what's going on," Sora said.

"Hey get off of Tai," Agumon yelled, "The two of you have the wrong person."

"Get lost you freak of digital matter," Snow Agumon yelled at Agumon, "James here is my partner."

"For the last time I'm not this James person you keep talking about," Tai yelled, "My name is Tai Kamiya of the Odaiba Digi-destined."

"Oh stop kidding around James," the teen said, "From what I heard Tai of that group is supposed to look about ten times better then you."

"We're getting sick and tired of this game James," Snow Agumon said, "Now stop screwing around and come with us."

Before any of them could say another word a voice sounding similar to Tai's calls out, "Snow Agumon, Jessie where did the two of you go?"

'Huh who's that,' Snow Agumon thinks, 'He sounds just like James but he's right here with us.'

'Could we have the wrong person,' Jessie thinks, 'Nah James is just trying to play another one of his tricks on us again.'

"James," Agumon yelled, "They're over here."

Tai watch as 'himself' with a lighter brown almost blond hair comes out ofthe crowd and on his shoulder was a biyomon. "Jessie, Snow Agumon," The copy of Tai said.

"Hey Jessie miss me?" the biyomon asked as she flies off James shoulder. She turns to Agumon. "Hey there cutie." she said as shelands next to Agumon. "It's a nice night how about spending sometime together."

"Hey," Sora's Biyomon yelled, "Get away from him."

"He's not your boyfriend," Jessie's Biyomon said.

"I still know him better," Sora's Biyomon said.

"This night is just full of surprises," Tai said.

"I know everyone is supposed to have doubles somewhere in the world," Kari said, "I didn't think we would meet ours though, but then again with how many digi-destined there are around the world I'm not surprised."

Tai then whispers in Kari's ear, "Don't forget about the Tamers, with them here there could be people from Takato's world that look like us too."

"Good point," Kari whispers back, "I hope not though, it would get really annoying with people assuming us as their friends or others that hate those particular people."

"Sora where are the others," Tai asked, "I was hoping that they were with you or at least nearby."

"Yeah they're nearby," Sora said, "Oh most of your friends Takato are with our friends."

"Thanks for letting me know Sora," Takato said, "The digimon are also there too right?"

"Yeah the only ones I didn't see is Gatomon, Mary, Tyrannomon, and Henry's sister Suzy," Sora said, "The three Gatomon's would probably would be here if you didn't let them have that catnip Tai."

"Hey I'm sorry about that," Tai said, "But at least they kept Gabumon from going after you and Kari."

"That is the only good that came out of it," Kari said, "Because of what Mary did to you; you now have nasty claw marks on your back."

"You don't need to remind me ofthat," Tai said, "I'm trying to forget aboutit."

"Where," Henry said as he walks up to them, "Where is Suzy?"

"Well you see," Tai said, "I let two other felines have catnip and they tricked Suzy into having some ofit as well."

"You did what," Henry yelled.

"I didn't know that they were planning to do that," Tai said, "I do have some bites from your sister so she paid me back. I'm going to find a place to rest." Tai finds a place with soft grass and drops down onto it.

"Henry calm down," Kari said, "Your sister will be fine, well she might get a little cold because Renamon decided to throw water on Tai when he asked for help getting them off of him."

"Where is Suzy," Henry asked, "I want to make sure she's fine myself."

"Don't worry Leomon took her back to your room with Terriermon and Lopmon," Kari said, "Suzy should be resting somewhere in your room."

"Momentai Henry," Terriermon said jumping on Henry's head, "Suzy's just fine, we dried her off and made sure she's all comfortable."

"Sorry I snapped at all of you," Henry said, "I'm surprised that you're still choosing to sit on my head even though you could sit on my back now Terriermon."

"Hey it's my favorite spot to be," Terriermon said, "I can see everything that's going on from up here."

"That's a rare occasion," Lopmon said, "Terriermon actually being serious instead of being a smart ass like he always is."

"Ha ha very funny Lopmon," Terriermon said, "You're a smart ass at times too."

"Only when I'm fighting an enemy," Lopmon said.

"Sure," Terriermon said. "Any way I have some work." He hops off Henry and grab a stick andstarts poking Tai with it.

"Hey stop that," Kari said, "He's been running around for hours to keep you and the other digimon under control."

"Come on Terriermon," Jeri said, "Lets just sit and listen to the music."

"I'm busy," Terriermon said still poking Tai with the stick.

"No you're not," Jeri said picking him up.

"Put me down," Terriermon yelled, "You're not my partner."

"Terriermon just do asJeri says," Henry said, "In case you haven't notice I can't carry you at the moment."

"So what if you can't carry me," Terriermon said, "Doesn't mean I want Jeri to though."

"And what's wrong with me holding you Terriermon," Jeri asked.

"Nothing is wrong with it," Terriermon said, "I just have some stuff to do."

"You're not going to start poking Tai again," Henry said, "Just listen to the music and enjoy it."

"Fine," Terriermon said in an annoyed tone of voice, "If you can call this noise music," he mumbled.

TK then sits next to Tai, "So how was it at the beach you went to," she asked Tai, "Patamon, Wormmon, and Ken didn't cause too much trouble did they?"

"No they didn't," Tai said, "We had to mainly worry about Impmon, Gomamon, Gabumon and all of the Gatomons that went with us, the reason why we had to worry about Gomamon is because he wouldn't stop dunking Sora and some of the other digimon under water and wouldn't let them catch there breath."

"That must have been annoying," TK said, "But what was the problem with Impmon?"

"Impmon attacks consist of fire attacks and to top it off he's a pyromaniac," Tai said, "And he kept trying to use Terriermon and Lopmon for target practice, he ended up hitting Sora with on her arms."

"That's must have been bad," TK said, "Thanks for helping back there."

"Just helping out a friend," Tai said as he closed his eyes.

"Hey TK come on," Kari called out.

"Ok Kari," TK called back, "I'll be there in a moment, see you later Tai."

"Alright see you later," Tai said.

TK then gets up and goes to join Kari, "What is it Kari," TK asked, "I was talking to Tai."

"Nothing really," Kari said, "It's just Tai has had a really rough day and we should let him rest."

"Yeah we should let Tai rest," TK said disappointed.

"Hey TK is something wrong," Sora asked.

"Uh no nothing is wrong," TK said, "Why do you ask Sora?"

"Well you sounded disappointed when Kari said we should let Tai rest," Sora said.

"I did?" TK asked confused.

"Yes you did," Rika said.

"Are you feeling ok TK," Kari asked, "You have been acting a little strange since you came to the concert."

"Yeah I'm fine," TK said, "I just wanted to talk to Tai is all."

"I think TK is starting to like Tai more than just a friend," Mimi teased TK.

"I do not," TK yelled blushing in embarrassment.

"Mimi stop teasing TK," Sora said.

"I'm just having a little fun," Mimi said, "And since when do I have to listen to you?"

"Since you lost the fight to me and became a digimon," Sora said, "And also till this is over or at least for the moment you're one of my digimon partners, besides if you don't listen to the majority of the things I tell you Lord Holy Angemon will force you to wear one of the collars."

"Oh yeah," Mimi said, "The only reason I lost is because you knocked out Palmon while she was trying to tell me what the attacks I could use are."

"Even if I hadn't done that," Sora said, "You still would have lost the fight because Biyomon has more experience then you do at using her attacks."

Kari watches as TK frowns more. "What's wrong?" Kari asked.

"I was just remembering something my digimon talked about," TK said.

"What did they say?" Sora asked.

"They were just saying that I may get some girl like behaviors," TK said.

"I guess we can go on a shopping trip then," Sora said.

"I can think of a few dresses that would look good on you," Mimi said.

"What," TK said as Kari starts giggling.

"A girls day out," Kari said still giggling.

"There is no way I'm wearing any kind of dresses," TK said.

"Oh come on TK," Kari said, "It will be fun hanging out together."

"Yeah TK just try it," Jeri said, "You might actually have fun."

"Don't look at me girl," Rika stated, "I have nothing to do with this."

"Uh can some one help me," TK asked.

"I'm not going to get involved," Henry mumbled and most of the other guys agreed with him while the only response from Tai is him snoring.

"Lighten up TK," Kari said, "It's not like we are forcing you to do something that can get you killed."

"We are only talking about having a girl's day out," Mimi said, "Maybe by the time we get to do it you will actually want to come."

"I doubt that," TK mumbled, "I'd rather hang with the guys."

"With you being a girl now TK," Kari said, "That may not be too good of an idea."

"Especially with how some boys can be," Rika said glaring at Kazu and Kenta.

"Hey what are you glaring at us for," Kazu asked nervously.

"I do remember you two sending a remote control car with a camera on it into the girls changing room," Takato said.

"I remember that," Henry said, "The coach flipped the car over and read Kenta's name on it."

"It was fun," Jeri giggle, "I remember that they had to clean our changing room for a month. We had so much fun making it a mess for them to clean."

"Why did you remind them, Takato?" Kenta asked, "We men should stick together."

"Stick together," Takato almost yelled, "You tried to push the blame on me."

"If it wasn't for us girls saying we were talking to Takato before class he would also gotten in trouble."

"Any way," Mimi said, "Tomorrow isagirl's day out. I know the perfect dress for you," Mimi said pointing at Rika.

"I don't wear dresses," Rika stated.

"I want to see it," Jeri said.

"It won't hurt," Sora said.

"You're not going to get me to wear a dress," Rika stated.

"Oh come on," Sora said, "It won't hurt if you put the dress on for a few minutes."

"Yeah you could just put it on for just a few minutes," Mimi said, "It won't hurt you."

"I hate dresses and I'm not going to wear any," Rika said giving her death glare, "So just leave me alone."

"Well you could at least come with us," Kari said, "It'll only be us girls."

"I wish we could help," Takato said, "but..."

"Since it's a girls day out then it's a guy's day out as well," Davis said.

"That's not a bad idea," Tai said.

"Alright," Rika said, "And no pranking us."

"Right," Kari said. 'It's going to be so much fun to prank them,' she thinks. Agumon rolled his eyes knowing that he would be dragged into another prank by Kari.

"Fine as long as you don't prank us," Joe said, "That last one you and the other girls did Kari was just messed up."

"I already told you Joe that I had nothing to do with it," Kari said lying, "I didn't find out about ittill I saw you guys coming down the street from where we were, but it was still funny."

"If that's so then why did I see Gatomon and Agumon running off after it happened," Tai asked, "Also I know you're the only one out of the girls who would come up with something like that."

"Tai you know that Yolie comes up with similar ideas," Kari said, "For all we know it could have been her."

"Uh what are you talking about," Takato asked confused, "What happened exactly?"

"It's kind of hard to explain what happened," Ken said, "We'll tell you a little later."

"Let's just say you wouldn't want it to happen to you Takato," Tai said.

"What do you have to complain about?" Davis said, "You didn't fall for the prank."

"What happen?" Jeri asked.

"The paint was costly but worth it," Mimi said.

"What," Kenta yelled, "I want to know."

"We had a girls and guys day before and we dropped paint onto them," Kari said, "But Tai. He was bouncing a soccer ball off his head so he was a little away from the group. We were about to pour more paint on him when he hit the ball into the bucket and covered us instead."

"You didn't get any on you," Mimi said pointing at Kari, "See I told you that you should have wore pink that day."

"So you were covered in pink paint," Kenta said.

"Yeah," Davis said, "The worst thing is that the kind they bought didn't wear off for about a week."

"So all of you were covered in pink paint for an entire week," Kazu laughed, "Everyone must have been laughing at you at school."

"Yeah we all got covered in it except Kari and Tai," Ken said, "I'm just glad that it was summer break then."

"If I didn't know better Kari and Tai some how planned that to happen," Mimi said, "But then again Agumon and Gatomon wouldn't of been covered in the paint as well."

"Maybe Tai did purposely hit the ball into the bucket," Sora said, "But Kari not getting covered was just chance."

"Hey you know that I tripped Sora," Tai said, "Right before the ball went into the bucket."

"Yeah that's true," Agumon said, "We had to help Tai up off the ground."

"I guess that part slipped my mind," Sora said, "But still I can't be sure if you actually hit it in there on purpose."

"How did Kari get away?" Jeri asked.

"I started to slip on some paint and grabbed a pole nearby," Kari said, "By the time I recover they were covered by the paint."

'Note to self get Tai,' Mimi thinks, 'no paint.'

"This is going to be a long week," TK mumbled, "I wish I was still a guy physically instead of just mentally."

"You say something TK," Ken asked.

"I was just thinking out loud," TK said, "Nothing you need to concern yourself about."

"Just tell us what you said," Mimi said, "It can't be all that bad."

"Mimi just let TK be for now," Sora said, "She's had a long day."

"No it's ok Sora," TK said, "I just said that I wish I was still a guy."

"At least you are the same size," Davis said.

"Can we wear clothes that are fashionable," Mimi said.

"That Veemon is so cute." Veemon turned to see a large group of digimon running to him.

"Ladies," He said just before he is pushed down. Getting into a sitting position, he saw Davis swarmed by female digimon.

"Uh ladies calm down," Davis said.

"Hey there cutie," one of the female digimon said, "Want to have some fun with me?"

Davis is about to respond when one of the digimon turns his head towards them, "Forget about her and come with me sweetie," she said and then kisses him on the lips to his surprise.

"Hey get off of him," another one yelled and pushing the one kissing Davis off, "He's coming with me," she said before frenching Davis.

"Hey what about me," Veemon said only to be ignored by all of the digimon around Davis, 'Great he's been a digimon for a day and already he's getting more action then me,' he thinks.

"Hey there sexy," another digimon said behind Veemon, "Want to have some fun?"

Veemon gains a grin and turns around and is about to respond when another digimon french kisses him.

A few moments later the other digimon breaks of the kiss, "That was good."

Veemon then gets a good look at the digimon goes pale realizing it's another male digimon, "What the fuck," Veemon yelled, "Why the hell did you kiss me."

"You looked like you felt left out," Gotsumon said, "I didn't know you would get offended this much."

"Uh some one help me please," Davis yelled, "I getting smothered in here."

Kari and the other girls just laugh at Davis' and Veemon's plight, "I'm sure you two can handle this on your own," Kari said.

"Just get away from me Gotsumon," Veemon said, "I'm going to be sick."

"You seemed to enjoy it while it was happening," Gotsumon said.

"When you talked from behind me you made yourself sound like a girl," Veemon said, "And you kissed me before I even got a chance to look at you."

'Something doesn't seem right about this,' Tai said, 'this seems like something the girls would set up.'

"Kari shouldn't you help Davis before the female digimon rip him apart," Takato asked, "He is your partner now."

"Yeah I guess I should," Kari giggles, "I'll help him in a few minutes." She then thinks, 'This is just funny as hell, I wonder where all of those female digimon came from though.'

Gotsumon then tries to kiss Veemon again, "I said get away from me," Veemon yelled pushing Gotsumon away.

"Looks like some one likes Veemon," Sora teased, "Come on play nice with your new friend."

"I thought you liked me," Gotsumon said on the verge of tears.

"Kari stop this now," Tai said, "This prank has lasted long enough."

"What prank," Kari asked confused, "I had no idea this was going to happen."

"I don't buy that," Tai said, "You can tell your friend Mina from India to come out here and have her digimon stop doing that to Veemon."

"I may have gotten an e-mail from her and slipped it in," Kari said, "And it's the digi-destined we met in Mexico partner, you remember Rosa right? Rosa is with Mina somewhere in the crowd talking at the moment."

"You may want to get your digimon," Tai said.

Kari turned to see Davis and Veemon being carried away by a large group of females.

"Veemon's are very rare," Renamon said, "and cute by many digimon standards."

"Leave them alone," Kari yelled and grabs Tai's hand and runs after them.

"Wait for me," Agumon said.

"Hey Jeri you ok," Henry asked as Tai, Kari, and Agumon run after Veemon and Davis.

"I'm not sure," Jeri said, "For some reason I just started feeling dizzy."

"I think you should go back to your room then," Henry said, "But try sitting down and see if that helps any first, if not then I'll walk with you back to your room."

"Thanks Henry," Jeri said, "But I think I'll be fine if I just rest."

Meanwhile with Kari and Tai, "I told you that you should have gotten them sooner," Tai said, "But you were too caught up on the prank that you set up on Veemon."

"You know that I can't help it," Kari said, "And you prank the other girls and me half the time too."

"Kari does have a point Tai," Agumon said grinning from ear to ear, "I can still remember the looks on their faces after the last prank you pulled on your own."

"I still can't figure out how you managed to do that on your own Tai," Kari said, "If it weren't for the fact that you were the only one missing from the rest of the groupwhen it happened I would say that the other guys helped you."

"I'm not even sure how I managed it myself," Tai said, "I think we should worry about catching up to Veemon and Davis for now, we'll talk about this later."

"Ok," Kari said, "But how are we going to get Davis and Veemon back from all of those female digimon?"

"I'm not sure," Tai said, "But maybe you can help with some of them Agumon, some of them might find you cute."

"I'm happy with Biyomon," Agumon said. "Look there he is," he said as he points at a girl hugging a veemon with a pair of goggles around his neck.

"Excuse me," Kari said as she walks up to the girl, "That's my partner."

"He's cute," the girl said still hugging Davis, "How much?"

"What?" Kari asked.

"How much do you want for him?" the girl asked.

"He's not for sale," Kari said as she yanks Davis from the girl's arms.

"Give me," the girl yelled, "If you don't then Daddy will make your parents sorry."

"Listen you spoiled little brat," Kari said, "This veemon is my partner at the moment and before that he was human and is one of my best friends."

"I don't care," the girl yelled, "Give him to me or I'll make sure that my daddy makes it to where your parents can never get jobs again."

"I couldn't care less if your father is the riches man in the world," Kari said, "I'm not handing over my friend to you just so you can abuse him and then just forget about him when you grow tired of him."

"Come on Kari forget about her," Tai said, "We found Davis but we still have to find Veemon."

"Yeah let's go," Kari said, "I can't stand listening to another minute of her bickering."

"You have two Veemon's," the girl yelled, "Then why won't you let me have one of them?"

"Unlike you brat," Kari said, "I don't completely abandon my friends when I get tired of them being around, I either go home or hang out with other friends and tell them I'll see them later."

"I don't do that kind of stuff," the girl yelled.

"Then how many true friends do you have," Tai asked and gets a dirty look from the girl as the answer, "As we thought you don't have any true friends except maybe your digimon because you just keep them around as long as you're having fun with them."

"Let's go Lauren," a Floramon said walking up to the girl, "They just don't know how to be nice to some one of your high class status in society."

"Yeah you're right Floramon," Lauren said walking away, "They're just jealous of me."

"Stop kidding yourself," Kari said, "I'd be jealous of a dog before I even become jealous of you."

"Kari come on we need to find Veemon," Tai said, "Just be glad she's not following us any more."

Kari then grabs hold of her digi-vice, "I just wish there was some sort of digimontracking device on this thing so we could find Veemon a lot sooner," Kari said only for her digi-vice to vanish, "What happened, where did my digi-vice go?"

"Don't ask me where it went," Davis said, "Because I have no clue."

"I have no clue either," Tai said.

"I wonder what could have caused it to vanish," Kari said and gasps, "Oh no I hope nothing happened to Gatomon, I have to make sure she's ok."

"Kari calm down for a moment," Tai said, "Tell me what does your heart tell you about Gatomon, she's been your partner for almost as long as Agumon has been mine and you have developed an unbreakable bond of friendship with her."

Kari calms down, "I know Gatomon's perfectly fine," Kari said, "But why did my digi-vice disappear?"

"It could be a good thing," Agumon said, "Tai's digivice changed."

"Pardon me," an older girl said, "I think I've found your partner," The lady motions to the digimon holding her hand. Veemon smiled shyly.

"There you are," Kari said just as water hits her hair. Kari looks up to see clouds covering the moon, "Looks like it is going to rain."

"The dome only covers half of the place and it's already crowded so I guess we'll see the rest from our place," Tai said.

"Too bad," Davis said.

"All that matters is we found you and Veemon," Kari said, "By the way how did you find him any ways?"

"My two partners were trying to talk him into having some fun with them if you get what I mean," the older girl said, "I had to literally pry him away from them."

"Did some one lose a fight to you," Tai asked, "I don't remember seeing you in any of the fights yet."

Just then a female hawkmon flew up to the older girl as a gatomon walked up to her right leg, "Hey Cathey why did you run off with the veemon," the hawkmon asked, "We were just talking to him."

"I was trying to find his partner," Cathey said, "And I know what you two were talking about with him Hawkmon." She then turns to Tai to answer his question, "I haven't fought yet," she said, "My friend had to end up fighting a person who is really mean to his partner and came to me after the fight, I was going to talk to the host about facing him to get her partner so she doesn't get treated badly but before I could we got sent here."

"What's his name and whose partner is she," Kari asked, "Maybe some training for the fight will help?"

"The boy's name is Danny," the gatomon said, "I have to get my partner and friend back before he does something that scars her emotionally, oh by the way my name is Elizabeth and it's nice to meet you again Kari."

"If you're not originally a digimon," Kari asked, "Then why were you doing what Cathey said you were, and when did we meet?"

"We meet while you were fighting Oikawa all those years ago," Elizabeth said, "I was one of the children he tricked into getting infected with the fake dark spores."

"Well talk to you later," Kari said, "This is our room here."

"I wouldn't mind talking a little longer," Tai said, "If that's ok with you?"

"It doesn't bother me," Cathey said, "Our room is just three doors down that way, you two must be glad to have your rooms connected to the same living room with you being boyfriend and girlfriend."

"You think Tai's my boyfriend," Kari asked surprised, "You got it all wrong."

"Don't be so modest," Cathey said, "You two are great for each other."

"Cathey, Tai isn't my boyfriend," Kari said, "He's my older brother."

"Oh I didn't know," Cathey said, "There I go again judging a book or situation by the cover, I really need to break that bad habit of mine."

A drop hit Elizabeth's head. "Can we get inside?" she asked, "This body doesn't feel good when it's wet."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow," Tai said.

Kari and Tai enter their room. There three digimon were still asleep. "Hey Tai," Kari said pulling a device from Gatomon's paws. "This must be my digivice." she watch as the device came to life.

"Looks like your digivice got an upgrade as well," Tai said.

"Has any of the others digivices got an upgrade," Kari asked, "Besides yours I mean."

"Yeah Matt's got an upgrade as well," Tai said, "But he doesn't seem to have any of the powers we're looking for as far as I can tell, I think some how I caused the upgrade to his digivice that day."

"Tai did you just hear something," Kari asked, "I think its coming from your room."

"I didn't hear anything," Tai said and then hears noises coming from it after he said that, "Now I'm hearing something for sure."

Tai and Kari cautiously approached the door to his room, "Agumon get ready to attack if anything tries to harm us when I open the door," Tai whispered, "We don't know who or what is in that room."

"Alright I'm ready Tai," Agumon whispered.

"You know Tai it could just be some of our friends," Kari said, "If anyone was trying to hurt us, Gatomon, Mary, and Tyrannomon probably wouldn't still be asleep."

"It could be our friends," Tai whispered, "But there is also a chance it's something else that's smart enough to make its present unknown till now."

Tai then proceeded to put his hand on the panel and opened his bedroom door, "Hey Tai about time you showed up," Sora yelled hugging him and surprised Agumon causing him to launch his attack which hit the wall three feet to Sora's left, "When it started to rain we all decided to come to the nearest room till it let up, Kari's and yours happen to be the closet one."

"When you say all who do you mean?" Kari asked.

"Everyone out of our group except Matt came here," Sora said, "Takato and his friends are here too, we're watching the concert on your TV."

"You could have used the one in the living room," Tai said as he turns to the big screen TV to see it busted, "What happened to it?"

Takato called from the room, "Kazu wasn't watching where he was going and knocked a shelf into it."

"Where does he stay?" Tai asked.

"What are you going to do?" Kazu asked.

"To get a replacement," Tai said.

"Go ahead and try," Kazu yelled, "You can't get in."

"Daddy, what's going on?" Mary asked.

"Great, you woke Mary," Tai said picking up his feline partner, "How are you going to get a new screen?"

"Why is she calling you daddy," Kenta asked, "Instead of Tai."

"Mary just does ok," Tai said, "Now Kazu how are you going to get me a new TV?"

"Uh I'll figure out a way to replace it," Kazu said, 'Maybe if I blurt out that they're a TV show from where I come from maybe that will side track him for a little while,' he thinks.

"Not going to work Kazu," Tai said, "Even if I didn't already find out about that fact, I wouldn't be shocked about it especially with some of the things I went through while in the digital world."

Kazu gains a look of confusion, "You do remember that Henry told us that Tai can read minds now Kazu," Takato said.

"Crap," Kazu said nervously, "I'll uh do some of the jobs to replace it when we get back."

"That sounds like a plan," Takato said, "And every cent you make will be given to Tai till you have earned enough to replace the TV you broke."

"Hey you're not being fair to Kazu," Kenta yelled, "He should be allowed to keep at least some of it."

Takato then turns to Kenta, "If that's the way you feel," Takato said and got a yes from Kenta as a response, "Then you can help him pay for the TV also."

"Hey that's not fair," Kenta whined.

"Takato he's already going to have to help," Tai said, "Since at the moment Kenta is Kazu's digimon till this mess is over or till they lose a fight."

"Yes I know," Takato said, "But more then likely Kenta would try to disappear while Kazu is doing the jobs, since I know how he is."

"What do you mean that you have been through some things and you are not surprised," Kenta asked.

"Well after I got sucked into the vortex created be Etemon," Tai said, "I ended up running into my younger self whenhe was learning to ride a bike, I think it was more to teach me a lesson of never give up then anything else."

"Hey," Ogremon said as he enters, "I have a new screen. Next time you break it you'll be charged, Kazu." He rips the screen from the wall and places the new one in its place.

"You get off this time," Tai said as he walks to the living room. "You can watch from the living room but let me move Tyrannomon." Tai carries the dino to his room.

"Alright," Kazu yelled as he leaps on the couch. He lands on something soft. He looks down to see white fur below him.

Mary squeezed from under him and ran to Tai crying. "That's it you are out of here," Tai yelled as he reaches for Kazu.

"Sorry it was an accident," Kazu said.

"I don't care if it was an accident or not," Tai said in an angry tone of voice, "Get out of here now."

"I think you should do as Tai says," Terriermon said, "Before you or Kenta break anything else or hurt another one of their digimon."

"Please tell me that nothing else got broken," Tai said.

Kari walks over to get Gatomon off the couch, "Who the hell did this to Gatomon," Kari yelled as she picks her up with gum and other stuff stuck in her fur, "Whoever did this is in big trouble when Gatomon wakes up tomorrow."

Kenta and MarineAngemon then fly into Kazu's pockets, "Why is everyone staring at me," Kazu asked, "I didn't do that to Gatomon."

"You may not have done it yourself," Henry said, "But knowing how you think you probably put Kenta and MarineAngemon up to it."

"I would never do that," Kazu said, "I'm sorry about the things that happened, if I'm careful will you let me stay?"

"With what you were trying to do in Kari's room I doubt you'll ever be coming in here again," Rika said.

"What was he doing in my room?" Kari asked, "And how did he get in there?"

"He probably used Gatomon to open your door," Henry said.

"Kazu with the help of his digimon was trying to set up some kind of trap or something," Jeri said, "With how him and Kenta are it would probably been something on the perverted side."

"Gardromon will you please get your partner out of here," Tai said his voice dripping with venom, "Before he ends up in a body cast or bag."

"What it was just going to be a harmless joke," Kazu said, "All that would of happened is that ice cold water would have been dumped on Kari."

"Right I'll get him out of here," Gardromon said fearing for his partner's safety, "I'll make sure he doesn't come anywhere near here for at least the next week."

"You will want to keep him away from me for the next few days entirely," Tai said, "Because I might end up doing something we will all regret."

"Alright," Gardromon said carrying Kazu away.

"You need a bath," Kari saidto Gatomon.

"What!" Gatomon yelled out.

"It's going to take a while to get you clean," Kari said as she slips off Gatomon's gloves, "Luckily there is a screen in the bathroom."

"I'll stay with the others," Tai said.

"I don't want a bath," Gatomon yelled, "And I don't need one either."

"After what some of Kazu's digimon did to you, now you do need one," Kari said, "Unless I give it to you now most of this stuff won't come off unless I cut off some of your fur."

"Fine I'll take a bath," Gatomon pouts, "Its better then losingsome of my fur."

"There is still a chance that I might still have to trim your fur a little after the bath," Kari said, "But hopefully it won't be too bad."

"Hopefully," Gatomon asked worried, "When I get my claws on them, they are going to wish they hadn't been brought here."

"They had to do it after I grabbed my digi-vice from you," Kari said, "But then again your arms and face are the only part of you not covered by the stuff, so the blanket on you could have kept me from noticing."

"I didn't have your digi-vice," Gatomon said, "You had it last time I saw it."

"Well some female digimon ran off with Davis and Veemon earlier," Kari said, "While I was looking for Veemon after finding Davis with a spoiled brat of a digi-destined it just disappeared from my hands."

Meanwhile in the living room, "Everyone can stay as long as you don't cause any trouble," Tai said.

"Out of our group Kazu and Kenta are the only ones you have to worry about," Takato said, "And they are gone now."

"The only thing you'll to worry about is Terriermon's sarcasm," Henry said, "Other then that he's usually fine around people."

"Sarcasm I can deal with," Tai said.

Tai sat on the couch. Mary nestles onto Tai's lap. Slowly her eyes closed as she falls asleep again.

Meanwhile with Kari and Gatomon, "Stop struggling Gatomon," Kari said, "If you don't stop it will take a lot longer then it will if you don't."

"I can't help it," Gatomon said, "The water is making me feel uncomfortable and the shampoo or whatever it is, isn't helping much either."

"At least it's warm, uh oh," Kari said and pulls what feels like a clump of fur off Gatomon.

"What do you mean uh oh," Gatomon asked, "Please don't tell me you have some of my fur in your hands."

"I'm not completely sure," Kari said, "I'm going to have to rinse the soap out of your fur to check."

"Just do it," Gatomon said.

Kari then proceeds to rinse the soap out of Gatomon's fur and watches as clumps of her fur falls out in the places where the gum is, "What did they do to you Gatomon," Kari said on the verge of tears, "It looks like they cut off your fur and used the gum and other stuff to put it back on."

"I'm going to rip their throats out," Gatomon growled, "They had no reason to even touch me while I was asleep."

"Gatomon calm down," Kari said, "We'll do something about it and killing them isn't it."

"They're going to pay one way or another," Gatomon growled.

"Oh don't worry they will," Kari said still rinsing the soap off Gatomon, "There are a lot worse things we can do to them that won't harm them in anyway."

Gatomon then becomes confused as she rubs her stomach where some of the gum and other gunk was, "Are you sure that's even my fur that's in those clumps?" Gatomon asked, "Because I don't feel any missing."

"I'm sure it's your fur," Kari said grabbing some of it out of the water, "Tell me this isn't your fur."

"Yeah that's my fur," Gatomon said and looks at all the fur still in the water becoming even more confused, "With how much fur is in the water I should be completely bald now but I'm not."

Back in the living with the others, "I think we should go as soon as the rain stops," Takato said, "Tai can barely keep his eyes open at the moment."

"Don't worry about me;" Tai said in a drowsy voice and nods off for a moment, "I'm fully awake."

"Nice try Tai," Sora said, "But Takato is right, you keep nodding off every couple of minutes for a few moments."

"Ok so I'm a little tired," Tai said, "Why are you grinning like that Sora?"

"I didn't think you were going to answer me," Sora said, "After what I said you dosed off for about five to ten minutes."

"Sora is right you know," Izzy said fiddling with Tai's digi-vice, "Your new digi-vice has an interesting make to it."

"Give it to me," Tai said holding out his hand, "You may want to see it but I want to make sure that it works."

"Hey Sora," Mimi said, "The rain let up enough for us to get to our place."

"Right," Sora said, "Let's go." She grabs Izzy and pulls him from the room.

Later, Mary found herself running. "Daddy," She called into the shadowy trees. Other than the black trees everything was dark blue. "Big Brother," she called out asa shadow with red eyes getscloser. Her foot caught on a blackened vine. She looks back to seeher tail ring getting pulled into the ground. Her body is dragged intoa small hole. As she falls through the swirling colors, the world fades to white.

When the world came back, she found a form standing before her. "You see Gatomon," he said as he spreads his white wings, "You're too nice so I need to remove you." He raised his hand up and prepares to blast her. Mary readies herself for the hit when a shadow jumps in front of her.

"You have to get out of here now," the shadow yelled.

"I don't think so," the form standing before the two of them said, "Grizzly wing," he shouted.

The shadow then pushes Mary out of the way and takes the full brunt of the attack, "Why, why did you do it," Mary asked on the verge of tears.

"Because you're 'cough' my friend 'hack' my friend Gatomon," the shadowy figure now in Mary's arms said and then shoves something in her paws, "Here take this 'wheeze' it belongs to you."

A few moments later Tai wakes up do to Mary tossing and turning in his arms, "Huh what's going on," Tai asked still mostly asleep.

Mary wakes up screaming and crying for Tai and Agumon.

"Mary are you ok," Tai asked concerned, "Calm down I'm here and tell me what happened and every thing will be alright."

"First I was running through a forest and ended up losing my tail ring," Mary said looking at her tail to make sure she has her tail ring still, "After that I was falling through swirling colors and then next thing I know some one was standing in front of me, I think it was Lord Holy Angemon but I'm not sure. Just as he was launching his attack at me a shadow jumped in the way protecting me and then gave me something I couldn't really make out before I woke up."

"It's ok, it was only a dream," Tai said, "Everything is fine now."

"A dream," Mary asked. Just then a beep came from her toy box. She hops off Tai's lap and walks to the box and pulls out a teddy bear.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

"Any one there?" came from the teddy bear.

"Daddy," Mary called out, "My toy is talking."

"You're probably just imagining it," Tai said, "You only just woke up."

"But I heard it talking daddy," Mary said.

Tai is about to say something when, "Hello if anyone can hear this please respond," the same voice said coming from the teddy bear.

"See I told you daddy," Mary said with a smug look on her face.

"Let me see that for a moment," Tai said now fully awake, "Go play with your other toys or with Agumon if he's awake."

"Ok," Mary said cheerfully, "I'll get my teddy bear back after your done looking at right?"

"Of course you will," Tai said, "Now just go play in the other room for now."

As Mary goes into the other room Tai startsfeeling around on the bear for a switch or button of some kind, "I know there has to be one on here somewhere," he said and finds one on the paw andholds it down, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Meanwhile in the HQ of the rebels, "Sir we are getting a response from her communication device," Wizardmon said, "But it isn't Mary who is responding to us."

"Tell who ever it is that we are friends of a Gatomon named Mary," Mikemon said, "But whatever you do, do not tell them we are the rebels or anything like that, understood?"

"Yes sir," Wizardmon said, "If you can hear me still we are friends of a Gatomon that goes by the name of Mary. We need to ask her a few questions if she's with you."

Tai looks over at Mary. She was pulling on Gatomon's tail. Gatomon remains asleep curled up on a pillow. "She is busy," he said.

"We must talk to her," came from the teddy bear.

"It won't help," Tai said. He looks over at Mary standing on Gatomon. "She lost her memory."

"Then who are you?"

"I'm her new partner," Tai said, "The digimon in charge made her an egg and sold her. I got her and if you want to talk to her you may need to try later when she remembers more."

"How much does Mary remember at the moment," came from the teddy bear, "When I asked who are you, I meant your name."

"At the moment she only remembers the host's name," Tai said, "And she's a little shaken up from a nightmare she just had. My name is Taichi Kamiya, and who are you?"

"Sir you think we can trust him with who we are," came from the teddy bear, "It could be a trap of some sort." For a moment there is nothing but silence, "Alright if you say so. Are you still there Taichi?"

"Yes I am," Tai said, "But call me Tai, I heard you talking to some one else over there."

"You are the same Tai that lead the digi-destined against the Dark Master right," came from the bear, "Oh my name is Wizardmon and the one I was talking to is Mikemon but he'll talk to you if he feels he needs too."

"The one and only," Tai said in a solemn voice remembering what happened to Gatomon's best friend Wizardmon.

"Are you ok," Wizardmon's voice came from the bear, "Did I say something to upset you?"

"It's nothing you did," Tai said sadly, "It is just that when my sister Kari first got her partner Gatomon, we watched as Lord Myotismon killed Gatomon's best friend which happened to be a wizardmon."

"That musthave been a bad experience," Wizardmon's voice came from the bear.

"We need to stop soon," Mikemon said, "The single around are dieing. We can't keep it masked for much longer."

"We'll contact you a little later," Wizardmon said.

"Who was that?" Kari asked as she steps over the digital felines rolling around the room.

"Some digimon that are friends of Mary," Tai said, "We may just have some friends on the outside."

"That's great," Kari said.

"We should tell the others later," Tai said, "I'm still tired at the moment."

"Well I'll make sure Gatomon and Mary don't break anything," Kari said, "But you might have a little trouble getting back to sleep since it is about five or six in the morning now."

"It's that time already," Tai asked, "What time was it when I fell asleep last night?"

"It was about one thirty in the morning," Kari said, "Sora and the others left around three when the rain let up."

"But I was still somewhat awake when Sora and the others left," Tai said, "She said I only took five minutes to answer her though."

"You did," Kari said, "But you fell asleep for about an hour and a half before she asked that question and you answered her."

"Why didn't any of you wake me up then," Tai asked, "So what time did Matt's concert end at?"

"I think about an hour or two ago," Kari said, "Matt's probably going to be sleeping at least half of the day."

"With how late the others were up," Tai said, "They might end up sleeping just as long as Matt."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did either," Kari said yawning.

"When did you get to sleep Kari," Tai asked.

"I haven't yet," Kari said, "I was about too when I heard you talking to some one."

"If you haven't gotten any sleep then go," Tai said, "I took a nap yesterday on the way back here and I slept last night too."

"Are you sure," Kari asked, "I can stay up a few more hours and then go to sleep when you wake up."

"I'll be fine," Tai said, "You go get some sleep and I'll watch Gatomon and Mary."

"Uh daddy I'm stuck," Mary said.

Tai and Kari turn to look in the direction Mary's voice came from and sweat drops forms on the sides of their heads. A few moments later they start laughing seeing Mary and Gatomon tangled in string to the point they can't move, "How did you two manage to do that," Tai asked.

Gatomon just glares at them with the fact that she can't answer with some of the string wrapped around her mouth, "Agumon threw a ball of yarn at us while we were wrestling," Mary said, "So we started playing with it also and then this happened."

"Agumon," Tai called, "Come here, did you throw a ball of yarn on them?"

Agumon came out of Tai's room, "Yes I did," Agumon said, "Is there something wrong with doing that?"

"Not really," Kari said, "But Gatomon and Mary are now tangled up in it over there."

"Agumon since you did this," Tai said, "You can be the one to get them untangled from the yarn and no cutting it to get them out, I want you to keep the yarn intact since Mary and Gatomon like to play with it."

Agumon turned towards the feline digimon and couldn't help but laugh, "Hey Kari can I borrow your camera," Agumon asked, "I want to get a picture of them like this, next time they tease me or anything I can tease them about this."

"Just get them out of that Agumon," Tai said, "I doubt Kari would let you take a picture of them like that."

"You are right about that Tai," Kari said, "I wouldn't let Agumon use my camera because one he doesn't know how to use it and two Agumon wait a moment and move to the side so I can take a few pictures myself." Kari then starts taking pictures of Mary and Gatomon.

"What are you going to do with those," Tai asked.

"I'm going to show them to the others later," Kari said giggling, "You can untie them if you want to now Agumon."

'Agumon's going to pay for causing this,' Gatomon thinks glaring at him and Kari, 'I can't believe Kari actually took pictures of Mary and I stuck like this.'

"You better hurry," Tai said, "Kari when are you meeting the others.

"Soon," Kari said as the two walk from the room.

"I have some good news and bad news," Agumon said, "The good news is that Gatomon and Mary aren't tangled. The Bad news is it's now Gatomon, Mary, and I aretangled in the yarn."

"We're coming," Tai called out. "We get them out and you can take Mary and Gatomon with you."

"You don't want me," Mary cried.

"No you're going on a trip with Gatomon and Kari," Tai said, "They're spending the day with the rest of the females." He smiled as he frees Mary from the yarn.

"Tai since you already freed Mary," Kari said, "Can you give me a had with getting the yarn off Gatomon's mouth, it's knotted so bad I'm having trouble getting it off."

"Alright I'll give you a hand," Tai said and looks at how badly tangled it is around Gatomon's muzzle, "Damn we may have to cut the yarn off her mouth."

"Hey what about me," Agumon asked, "I want to get untangled from this yarn too."

"You'll just have to wait till we get Gatomon untangled and it off her mouth too," Kari said, "Might as well try to get comfortable in case this takes a long time."

"You just may have to be stuck there for awhile," Tai said, "But that will serve as your punishment for causing this to happen."

Gatomon narrows her eyes as Kari frees her right paw. In a flash, Gatomon sits licking her paw as shreds of yarn drift to the ground around her. "That was easy," Gatomon said.

"I'll get some more while we're out," Kari said, "We need to get some anyways."

Tai squats down to look at Mary. "Be good for Kari while you're with her," he said.

"Right," Mary said.

"Bye," Kari said as she leaves with the two gatomons.

"Why didn't you get mad when Gatomon shredded the yarn," Agumon asked, "I thought you wanted to keep it intact."

"Not really," Tai said, "I was having you untangle them as a lesson that you won't always be able to use your attacks, also I wanted to see if you could actually do it."

"Why did you throw the yarn on them while they were wrestling anyways," Tai asked.

"I heard them playing around and was going to join them," Agumon said, "But Kari came up to me and talked me into doing it before she started talking to you, she did get an hour or so of sleep because she passed out about half an hour after everyone else left."

"So your saying Kari lied to me about not getting any sleep," Tai said, "Why would she do that?"

"I don't think she was lying," Agumon said, "It's more likely she doesn't realize she fell asleep."

"Why do you say that," Tai asked.

"Would you realize you fell asleep," Agumon said, "If you were standing up when it happened and still were when you woke up?"

"I guess I wouldn't," Tai said, "If everything and everyone else was still in the same place when I woke up."

"Can you be quite?" Davis asked as he rubs his eyes. He yawns and then started, "We just went to sleep."

"When did you go to sleep?" Tai asked

"When Agumon got out of bed," Davis said as he step back to regain his balance.

"That's late," Tai said, "Kari and I need to talk about a bed time for you." Tai watches as Davis drops to the floor and curls up and falls asleep.

A little later, Kari runs up to the waiting females. "Sorry, we are late," Kari said, "We had a littletrouble with yarn. So what is the plan for us?"

"First we are going to look around the shops here," Sora said, "Then we will go swimming for awhile unless you have some sort of plan Kari."

"We'll be mainly looking since most of us don't have any of the kind of money the host expects us to use," Jeri said, "I know that Rika has some, but otherwise I don't know if the rest of you have any."

"I don't even know what he expects us to use," Kari said, "I only got here about an hour or two before we were sent to these islands, I have an idea for a prank on the guys but first I want to show you some of the pictures I took while Gatomon and Mary were tangled in the yarn." Kari shows them the pictures causing them to giggle or smirk and then she explains the prank that she wants to pull on Tai and the other guys.

"How can we pull it off if they have to be in a certain area for it to happen," Mimi asked, "It's not like one of them is going to lead the others there."

"Actually I was thinking we would do it when they least expect it and I never said they had to be in a certain area," Kari said, "I can't wait to see the look on their faces."

"Of all people," Rika said, "I would never have thought that you would come up with a twisted idea like that Kari."

"What can I say," Kari said, "Must run in the family, Tai has come up with even more twisted ones before."

"You can say that again," Mimi muttered.

"Come let's just go," Rika said, "The sooner we get the shopping part done the sooner we get to the beach."

"I didn't know you like the beach," Jeri said.

"It's better than shopping," Rika said.

"Let's go. I already know what TK can wear," Mimi cheered.

"What! No," TK said crossing her arms.

"Come on," Sora said, "It's just for fun." she then ushers TK toward the shop.

"I don't want too," TK said, "I'm not wearing any dresses."

"Don't be a spoil sport," Kari said, "You're just going to try it on for a few minutes and then you can take it off."

"Yeah," TK said, "But more likely to be forced into another dress almost right away."

"Maybe we can find you some shorts or jeans," Sora said, "But just try on the dress first; it won't be as bad as those skirts the host gave you to wear."

"TK can I have the mini skirts you have," Mimi asked, "They would look great on me when I become human again."

TK rolls her eyes, "Whatever you can have them," she said, "Why any girl would want to wear something like that I don't know, it's just disgusting."

"If that's so," Kari said, "Then why were you trying to talk me into getting some a few months ago TK?"

"Well," TK said, "I mean it would feel disgusting for me to wear a mini skirt."

"Now you know how it feels force to wear something that short," Sora said.

"We're here," Mimi cheered, "If only I was my human self. We'll start with the little black dresses then to the colorful evening gowns and then the formal and lastly the informal."

"Bye," TK said turning only to be capture by Sora once more.

"It won't be that bad," Sora said, "we'll make you wear only a few of them.

"If anyone hands me a dress or a skirt I'm punching them," Rika said.

"You wouldn't do that," Mimi said, "What female doesn't like dresses and skirts?"

"I don't like dresses or skirts," Rika stated, "And you are really starting to get on my nerves Mimi."

"I'm getting on your nerves," Mimi asked.

"Yes you are getting on my nerves with all the fashion talk," Rika said, "Because you are starting to sound like my mother."

"Your mom can't be all that bad," Sora said.

"My mother is a model who's obsessed with fashion," Rika said, "And she's always trying to get me to wear dresses."

"Your mom does love you," Kari said, "And she can't be as bad as you say."

"All she talks about most of the time is about fashion and modeling," Rika said.

"Calm down," Sora said, "We're here to relax not fight amongst ourselves, if you don't want to wear any dresses then you can at least hold it up to where we can get an idea of how it looks on you Rika."

"Hmm let me think about that," Rika said sarcastically.

"Hey why doesn't Rika have to try on the dresses and skirts when I do," TK said, "That isn't fair."

"Because if any of you force me to wear a dress I'll kick all of your asses," Rika said.

"Rika has done it before to girls that were trying to force her to wear a dress," Jeri said, "The next time I saw them one of them had both her arms and legs broken while the others had either an arm, leg, or both legs broken."

"I found one that will look good on TK," Mimi said pointing at a dress, "This one will make you look really pretty TK."

"There is no way I'm trying on that dress," TK said.

"Nothing is wrong with it," Kari said going over to grab the dress, "I'm grabbing it and you can try it on when we get to the changing room."

"Nothing is wrong with it," TK said, "Of course there is something wrong with it, I'm not putting on anything that's the color of puke."

Mimi looks at the dress she's pointing at and sees the one TK's talking about right next to it, "I'm not pointing at that piece of trash that shouldn't exist," she said, "I'm talking about that red and gold dress over there."

"No," TK said.

"Kari take care of this," Sora said.

"Alright," Kari said pushing TK into the changing room.

"Don't I get a say in this?" TK asked.

"No," Mimi said.

"Hey," TK said as Kari pulled the dress in.

"Stop struggling," Kari said, "At least this dress allows you to continue to wear the swim suit."

"What is that supposed to mean," TK asked.

"Some of them may require for you to take off your top in order to put them on," Kari said, "Don't worry you'll still be covered and will you stay still before you tear this dress."

"So what if the dress gets torn," TK said, "It's not like anything will happen to me."

"Obviously you didn't read the sign when we walked in here," Kari said, "It says you can try on anything you want but if you tear anything you have to pay for it and if you can't pay for it with the money Lord Holy Angemon is having us use, the one who rips the dress will be turned into a mannequin for period of time. The more expensive the item the longer you stay as a mannequin."

"That is just messed up," TK said as she stops struggling, "What happens if some one pays what you owe after that person becomes a mannequin?"

"It didn't say," Kari said, "We can probably ask the cashier or another worker later."

"Why are you forcing me to wear this dress," TK asked.

"All we want to do is help you get used to being a girl TK," Kari said, "I hate to say this but there might be a chance what the host has done to you and others is irreversible."

"I hope you're wrong about that Kari," TK said, "And anything is possible if you put your mind to it."

"Yeah you're right," Kari said, "Maybe the host has a reason he did this to you, it could be for a fight he wants you to be in when we go back to that other place?"

"Maybe," TK said, "But we won't know till then."

"I almost have it," Kari said, "Don't move a muscle for a moment so I can finish the final touches."

"Final touches," TK asked, "What do you mean?"

"I just need to zip it up and button it on the back and then we can show the others," Kari said.

"You're done," Mimi said pulling the curtent open. "See," she said, "I have the important skill of picking out the right dress."

"Yes," Rika said sarcastically, "The right dress always saves the day."

"I going to try on the black version of TK's dress," Kari said.

"I'll get the blue one," Sora said.

"You know Mimi," Rika said, "That puke green dress TK thought you were pointing at matches your skin color perfectly."

"You really think so," Mimi asked and Rika nods her head smirking, "So you saying I look like puke!"

"Yes that is what I am saying," Rika said.

"You're going to pay for saying that," Mimi yelled, "Rain of Pollen!"

"You need to learn to aim," Rika said as the pollen falls on Mimi, "Have a nice nap."

"You're still going to pay, Stamen," Mimi started to say before passing out.

"At least I won't have to listen to her for awhile," Rika said.

"Hey what happened to Mimi," Sora asked coming back holding the blue dress.

"She got mad about something I said and used her rain of pollen attack," Rika said, "She needs to learn to aim so it will hit her opponents and not her."

"What did you say," Sora asked, "It couldn't have been enough to make her that angry."

"I just said that the dress TK thought she was pointing at matches her skin color," Rika said.

"Well it kind of does," Sora said, "But try not to be too mean to Mimi."

"You're not mad that Rika said that to her," Jeri asked.

"Well everyone does have their own opinion about things," Sora said, "But that was still mean Rika."

"So what if it was," Rika said, "She's been getting on my nerves with all the fashion talk."

"For being mean you will wear a dress," Mimi said coming to.

"No," Rika yelled, "I'm not going to. You try then I'm sure that the boys would love to know what you plan?"

"Why are looking at me?" Renamon asked as she looks at Mimi.

"You know you have the right body for a dress," Mimi said, "I could get you the right dress."

"Sure," Renamon said, "I've notice many problems with your fighting. I could help with that. With the many problems you need to work from sun up to sun down you'll sweet so much that plant body of yours will turn to that dead brown colorfrom the lack of water."

"You really don't need a dress," Mimi said.

"You still need to train a few hours each day Mimi," Sora said, "And that is how it will be as long as you're my digimon and learn how to use your abilities."

"That's not fair," Mimi yelled, "I don't want to train every day, especially not today."

"Well that is how it is going to be," Sora said, "But since today is a girls day out you don't have to train today unless you keep pissing Rika and Renamon off, then you'll be training all night."

"Fine I'll leave them alone," Mimi grumbled, "I thought we were supposed to have fun."

"We are having fun," Sora said, "It's just that Rika hates being pestered about fashion if you haven't noticed already."

"Can I take this dress off now," TK asked.

"No," all the other girls except Rika and Renamon yelled.

"Why not," TK asked, "I thought I only had to wear it for a few minutes?"

"You can take it off after we see how well we all look in the dress together," Kari said, "And I already found another dress for you to try on."

"Why do I need to wear a dress when Rika doesn't?" TK asked.

"TK calm down," Sora said.

"I'm going," TK said.

"I wouldn't. You're still wearing the dress so if you leave you'll be turn into a mannequin," Kari said.

"Then I'll e-mail the other of your plan," TK said.

"With this?" Kari asked showing TK the d-terminal.

"All ready," Sora said coming out of the changing room wearing the blue dress, "Kari I'll hold him while you change into the dress."

"Don't you mean her," Jeri said.

"I did say her," Sora said.

"No you said him when you were referring to TK," Mimi said, "But then again we are use to TK being a guy and not a lady like she is now."

"They are right," TK said, "You did say him when you said you would hold me."

"So I made a mistake," Sora said, "It isn't like none of you haven't made any."

"We were just pointing it out," Mimi said, "Didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"Of course you didn't offend me Mimi," Sora said.

"It's just Sora doesn't like to be corrected when she makes a mistake," Biyomon butted in.

"You are not helping me any Biyomon," Sora said, they all then start laughing.

"What's so funny," TK asked confused while the others except Rika and Renamon are still laughing.

"Don't worry you'll understand sooner or later," Sora said, "It's something we do every now and then."

"You know you can call me him," TK said.

"No," Mimi said crossing her vine like arms, "You're a lady so you should act like a lady."

"You mean like a lady should never force someone to do something they don't want to," TK said.

"Good one," Rika said, "I should remember that one."

"I'm done," Kari said stepping out, "Time to see us together."

"The three of you look beautiful in those dresses," Jeri said, "I think I'll try on the blue one in a few minutes myself."

"Why don't you go grab one of them now," Kari asked, "There are some more over there."

"Most of the other blue ones still over there are too small for me," Jeri said, "I'm not sure if the one Sora is wearing will fit me or not but I can't find out till I look at the size."

"How are they too small for you," Sora asked, "Most of them aren't much different in size I thought."

"They just are," Jeri said, "The ones that look like they will fit me are too skimpy looking in my opinion."

"I doubt that," Mimi said, "They can't be that bad."

"Then take a look at this one I just put over there," Jeri said pointing at a dress near the changing room she had brought over, "It doesn't look that bad until you hold it away from other stuff and in the light."

"It looks fine," Mimi said watching Jeri pick it up and holds it in the light, "On second thought it does look skimpy," as the dress becomes almost see through. "Well for you at least," Mimi said, "I wouldn't mind wearing and I think it would look great on Rika too."

"Keep it up Mimi," Sora said, "And you will stay up all night training and I'll let Renamon be the one to train you if she wants to."

"Alright I'll stop," Mimi said, "Well I'll try to at least since most of the time I can't help it."

"You should try harder," Rika said, "You'll see that we're not nice compared to the others. I know a nice beach with sharp rocks for you to run over."

"You wouldn't," Mimi said, "Sora won't let you."

"If you don't behave then I would," Sora said, "We're try to make it fun for you but you need to work with us."

"I never thought that wearing more than the swim suit could be worse," TK said.

"I have friend that needs to train," Jeri said.

"They could train together," Sora said.

"Are you listening to me?" TK asked.

"That's a great idea," Kari said, "Theycould fight each other because it would be fairer than fighting the other digimon."

"Since you are ignoring me then I'm going," TK said.

"You are still wearing the dress," Sora said grabbing TK's arm, "And we have others we want you to try."

"I don't want to though," TK said, "I'm not having any fun."

"If you relax and stop complaining then maybe you will," Kari said, "There is nothing wrong with wearing dresses."

"Speak for your self," Rika mumbled.

"Stop whining and act your age TK," Mimi said.

"I'm not whining," TK said, "I just said I don't want to be here."

"Speaking of training Davis also needs some too," Kari said, "And yes you are whining TK."

"I'm going to grab one of the other dresses that we want TK to try on," Sora said, "Kari make sure she doesn't try to leave the store with or with out that dress on."

"Can't we just go to the beach now," TK asked, "It would be a lot more fun."

"What you would rather have guys staring at you," Mimi asked.

"At least I won't have to be trying on dresses," TK said, "And I can just ignore them."

"Here's another," Mimi said holding a strapless black dress, "It's strapless so you may need to hide the straps."

"We don't have the digi-points," TK said, "Are you sure we're allowed to try them on."

"Try all you want," a LadyDevimon said as she straightens her pink dress. Mimi stares at the digimon. "I know I don't match but I need to find a way I can change the way I look so I can wear the dresses. I hate the jumpsuits all LadyDevimon wear."

A little later a knock came to the door. Tai woke only to roll from off the couch. He opens the door to see Takato and Guilmon there. "We arejust seeing who wants to go to the beach," Takato said.

Tai turn to the floor. "No," he said, "I need to clean up this mess."

"Can I go to the beach Tai," Agumon asked.

"I need your help cleaning up this mess," Tai said, "Since you are the one who helped cause it."

"But I want to go to the beach," Agumon said.

Tai turns to Takato, "We'll catch up to you a little later," Tai said, "I would send Veemon and Davis with you but they're out cold from staying up all night."

"Ok catch you later then," Takato said, "The others are waiting for me."

Tai watches as Takato and Guilmon run off before closing the door, "Come on Agumon," Tai said, "The sooner we get this cleaned up the sooner we can go to the beach and have some fun."

"Ok," Agumon said, "Let's hurry then."

"What's going on," Tyrannomon asked walking into the room while rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing much," Tai said, "But you can give us a hand in cleaning up this mess."

"Once we get this cleaned up we're heading for the beach," Agumon said, "You want to come along?"

"I don't know," Tyrannomon said, "I won't get lost here."

"You could stay here," Tai said, "Davis and Veemon are staying here."

"I'll go with you," Tyrannonmon said taking some yarn from the floor.

Meanwhile Takato lead the rest of the boys to the beach. An agumon ran in front of them. "You can't enter," he said.

"Why not?" Takato asked.

"Some of the others made a huge mess on the beach," the agumon said, "So if you want in you need to clean it up."

"We have to clean up the beach if we want to use it," Kazu said, "That's just messed up."

"Looks like it," Henry said, "So stop your complaining."

"If you want you could wait till the host's digimon cleaning crew cleans it up," the agumon said, "But with all the messes made last night during that concert it may be a few days till they get here."

"Come on some one has to clean it up sooner or later," Ken said, "We might as well do it ourselves."

"You're joking right," Kenta asked, "I don't want to clean up a beach."

"We can do this and it won't take long at all," Takato said, "Especially if we work together and with Terriermon's terrier tornado attack he can use it to suck up the trash and dump it into a trash bag or can."

"Takato has a good point," Henry said, "It won't take long at all if you all use your abilities to help clean the beach."

A little away the girls walk from a small building. "This is mean," Mimi said, "First we need to clean the beach then we had to take a shower."

"Blame the others here," the gatomon that was guarding a nearby beach entrance said. "So if you want to use the beach then you need to keep it clean."

"The boys are here," Kari said, "They are cleaning the beach. We can get them while they take a shower."

"If it's a prank then you get the object for free," the gatomon said, "I wouldn't lie since you would be stealing otherwise."

"I'm not sure if we can trust her," Sora said, "That gatomon is one of the host's workers."

"I believe we can trust her," Gatomon said looking over at the other gatomon guarding the entrance, "You can because most Gatomons are honorable digimon whether they work for good or bad causes."

"I also believe we can trust the gatomon over there," Kari said, "And plus how else are we going to get the stuff we need for the prank?"

Jeri looks towards the beach, "We might want to hurry because it looks like the guys might finish cleaning it up soon," she said, "So what are we going to get anyways?"

"I'm pretty sure I know most of the guys sizes from our group," Kari said.

"We really only have to worry about Kazu's and Takato's from our group," Jeri said, "I already know what Takato's size is but I can't be sure about Kazu's."

"Now we just have to figure out where to get the stuff for the digimon with them," Sora said, "And what are we going to do about Henry?"

"I think I have an idea of what we can do to Henry," Jeri said and starts explaining the idea to the others about what to do to Henry, "So what do you think?"

"I know," Kari giggles, "We need some balloons and paint."

A little later, the three gatomons waited by the door. "You know what to do when the power goes out," Kari said. Gatomon, Mary, and Suzy nodded. They ready the back that the holds. Then the lights stop shining from the building. The three felines ran inside. "I'll wait here for them and then join the rest of you in a moment," she said to the other girls with her.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ok we'll be waiting by the front," Jeri said, "Remember if they're not out of there by the time the lights come back on or the guys are coming out come join us."

"I won't need to wait to find out," Kari said, "I gave TK's D-terminal to Gatomon since she already knows how to use it and can send me an email if they can't get out."

"Why did you give Gatomon mine," TK asked, "I was going to play one of the games Izzy uploaded to mine while we waited."

"Nice try TK," Sora said dragging TK along as the rest of the girls head to the front of the building to wait, "You don't have any games on your D-terminal, we know you would try sending a message to the guys about us doing this."

Kari waits at the back door for the three gatomons to come out and join the rest of them, "They should have been back out here by now," Kari said to herself, "I hope nothings gone wrong." Kari then grabs her D-terminal as it beeps telling her that she has mail, "Hmm I guess they'll just have to come out later," she said after reading the message from Gatomon and sends a reply for them to stay where they are for now.

"Hey Kari," Mimi said, "Uh where is Gatomon, Mary, and Suzy, I thought you were going to wait for them?"

"Gatomon sent me a message saying they can't get back out at the moment," Kari said, "So I told them to stay where they are."

"Man," Tai said, "Where did all the yarn coming from?"

"That was a big ball of yarn," Agumon said, "And they spread all over the place."

"We're almost done," Tai said

"If we hurry we can get to the beach while the others are still there," Agumon said.

"That would be good," Tai said, "I wonder if the rest of the guys are having a lot of fun."

Meanwhile with the other guys ten minutes ago, "This sucks," Kenta complained, "We could have been having fun but no we had to clean up the beach."

"Stop your whining Kenta," Kazu said, "All you had to was use one of your attacks to pick up the stuff and have it float over to the trash cans."

"While most of us had to pick it up with our hands," Takato said, "You may be exhausted from using the attack but at least you don't stink like most of us do."

"Kenta and MarineAngemon are the only ones that don't stink," Terriermon said, "I hate having this gunk stuck in my fur."

"I hate to ask any of you this," Henry said, "But with what Lord Holy Angemon did to me I might need some help cleaning myself."

"Hey it's no problem Henry," Takato said, "I'll help you when and if you need it."

"Thanks Takato," Henry said, "I'll do what I can myself and let you know when I actually need help."

They then go into the showers and turn them on right before the lights go out, "Uh what's going on," Kazu asked, "Why did the lights go out?"

"How should we know," Ken said, "It's probably just faulty wiring or something like that?"

"Let's hurry up and get out of here," Takato said, "I don't have a good feeling about this."

"We'll be fine," Matt said, "There's no reason to be afraid of the dark."

"I'm not afraid," Takato said, "I just have a feeling something's going to happen if we're here too long." Takato continues cleaning himself when he hears something, "Did you any of you hear that?"

"I lost my balance and fell," Guilmon said, "I'm ok though."

Gatomon and Mary help Suzy up off the ground, "Are you ok Suzy," Gatomon whispers in her ear, "You have to be careful."

"Yeah I'm fine," Suzy whispers, "My tail got caught and I lost my balance because of it."

"Our part is almost finish in here so lets hurry," Gatomon whispers and Mary and Suzy nod their heads, "Then we can rejoin the other girls."

Gatomon push the clothes out a small opening. "I thought I saw some light," Gabumon said. Gatomon closed the opening enough for the light to be blocked.

"We'll wait," Gatomon whispers. "We'll slip through when we can. I'll tell Kari of the problem."

"Just in case the power comes back on while we're still in here maybe we should hide in there," Suzy whispers pointing to a cabinet under a sink.

"I sent Kari the message," Gatomon whispers, "That's a good idea to hide there for now."

"Ok," Mary whispers, "This is fun sneaking around."

Suzy then leads the way to the cabinet she pointed to a few moments ago as Gatomon and Mary follow her, "The three of us should fit in there easily," Suzy whispers, "Especially with Mary being about a quarter smaller then me and you, Gatomon."

"Still it's going to be a little tight," Gatomon whispers, "But it will have to do for now."

"I'll go in first then," Mary whispers, "We might have more room if we lay down like normal cats from your world Suzy."

Gatomon gets in the cabinet, "I think Mary's right," she whispers, "We might have a little more room if we lay down."

Suzy gets in herself, "Let's pull the door closed," she whispers and starts to wrap her tail around her body, "Oh no my tail ring is gone."

Ken rolled his eyes as he readies his role in the prank. He knows that TK did not order this but he had no choice. He did not want to be on the pranked side.

"We don't have to worry," Gatomon whispers, "Kari told Ken in case one of us dropped our tail rings."

Suzy just stares at Gatomon for a moment, "What," Suzy yelled, "Why did she tell Ken?"

At the exact same time Suzy yelled Kazu let one rip, "Kazu did you have to do that," Takato yelled.

"You know that seafood gives me gas," Kazu said, "So give me a break."

"You say that everything gives you gas," Kenta said.

"That's not true," Kazu yelled, "I don't say that all the time."

"Actually you do Kazu," Henry said, "But then again you're nothing more then a pig most of the time."

"Fuck that smells," Terriermon yelled, "I think I'm going to hurl."

"What are you talk," Takato starts to say, "Oh god what have you been eating Kazu."

"Let's get out of here before we pass out from that smell," Gabumon yelled as he grabs his towel and starts drying off as he gets ready to run for the door.

"I agree with Gabumon," Terriermon said, "Let's get out of here now."

"Hey that's just mean," Kazu said, "It doesn't smell that bad."

"Doesn't smell that bad," Julie's Gabumon yelled, "It smells like something died in here, you should stop eating junk food most of the time or see a doctor."

"Let's just get out of here," Matt said, "Some fresh air will be good."

They then start drying off and get dressed as they rush out of there, "Where did this ring come from," Matt asked picking Suzy's tail ring up off his towel.

"Oh I almost tripped over that when we came in," Ken said, "I picked it up and put it on your stuff so no one else would trip on it."

"Why didn't you put it with your partners stuff," Kenta asked.

"Uh duh TK is my partner at the moment," Ken said, "So I couldn't do that so I put it where it would be safe till we can find the owner and return it to them, I'll hold onto it for now." He then grabs his towel as he takes the ring from Matt and puts it on his finger for the time being.

Matt then starts putting his clothes back on as he watches Ken walk out the door, "Come on Gabumon let's get out of here," Matt said, "I don't think I can stand being in here much longer."

"At least it doesn't smell as bad to you as it does to me," Gabumon muttered.

"What was that," Matt asked.

"Nothing," Gabumon said, "Let's just get out of this building; we should leave the door open to air it out."

"I'm just glad that all we have to do is touch our swim trunks to put them back on," Joe said, "So we can get out of here faster."

Ken runs out of the building followed by the others, "Hey guys you look sexy in those," Jeri giggles as Ken went to his place where he would hand the tail ring over to Kari or the gatomon that it belongs to as the others came out of the building.

"The other guys are so going to kill me for this if they find out I'm helping the girls," Ken mumbled to himself, "But I didn't want to be on the pranked side."

"What are you doing here," Takato asked running out of the building wearing a purple bikini as Guilmon and the other digimon walk out and the towels they have turn into diapers.

"Hey what's going on," Gabumon yelled trying to pull the diaper off, "Why did my towel turn into this?"

"Hey Matt you look great in that bikini," Mimi said giggling, "You should wear one more often."

"Get ready to throw the balloons when Henry comes out," Kari whispered to the other girls.

"What the hell," the guys yelled blushing in embarrassment from their current clothing, "Where are our real clothes at?"

"Why won't this come off," Gomamon said trying to pull off the diaper.

"That's because the material used is designed to tighten the harder you pull on it," Mimi said, "Better stop before it cuts off circulation."

"What's with all of the yelling," Henry asked walking out of the building and his jaw drops seeing the attire the other guys and digimon are wearing.

"Do it now," Kari yelled as the girls picked up the balloons filled with paint and start throwing them at Henry.

Mimi, Biyomon, and Palmon yell in surprise as the balloons they picked up and are about to throw at Henry pop covering them in paint, "Great this is going to take awhile to clean off," Mimi said.

Henry growls in surprise as the paint balloons start hitting him and covering him in pink and purple splotches, "I thought we agreed to no pranking the others," he said.

"No all we said is no pranking us," Rika stated, "We never said we wouldn't do it to you though."

Kari picks up two balloons one with pink paint and the other with purple, as she is about to throw them she slips on some of the paint from the balloon that popped on Mimi causing her to throw them into the air behind her.

Moments later Mimi and the other girls turn around as they here someone scream in surprise. Only to see Amy completely covered in pink and purple paint, "It's going to suck to be her for the next few weeks if she can't afford the stuff to remove that paint from her skin," Mimi said, "Maybe we should have just gotten the regular paints."

"Wait that's the same girl that was calling Henry a monster," Jeri said, "Amy or what's her name can just deal with it in my opinion."

"Whoa you sound pissed at her," Kari said, "Why is that?"

"Wouldn't you get pissed at some one if they're calling one of your best friends a monster," Jeri said, "Hey Renamon give me one of the balloons with purple paint in it."

"Ok if you say so," Renamon said handing a balloon to Jeri.

"I just want to know what you are planning to do with it," Kari said.

"You missed a spot on her," Jeri said referring to Amy whose face is the only part of her that isn't covered in paint, "Hey Amy heads up," Jeri yelled getting Amy's attention as she throws the balloon at her and hits her in the face.

"You did that on purpose," Amy yelled.

"So what if I did," Jeri yelled, "Consider that payback for calling one of my friends a monster when truth is your attitude towards others is what makes you one."

"I never knew you as the kind to hold a grudge Jeri," Suzy said.

"I'm not," Jeri said, "I just used that as an excuse to throw one of the balloons at Amy."

Meanwhile in the building, "I think it's safe to leave now," Gatomon said and pushes open the door to the cabinet, "Oh damn what is that smell," she yelled.

"It must be why the guys ran out of here so quickly," Suzy said, "I think I know who caused the smell."

"Let's just get out of here," Mary said running towards the area they came in and slips on the wet floor falling on her back.

"Mary are you ok," Gatomon asked as her and Suzy help her up.

"Yeah I'm fine," Mary said, "I guess I shouldn't have run in here."

Gatomon, Mary and Suzy walks over to the place they used to come in and walks out the door to find Ken waiting near by, "What are you doing over here," Mary asked.

"One of you dropped this," Ken said holding up Suzy's tail ring, "I was told to come over here and wait if I found one last night."

Suzy seeing the tail ring runs over to Ken and hugs him, "Thanks Ken," she yelled as she takes her tail ring from him.

"Uh no problem," Ken said nervously.

"Come on let's go," Gatomon said, "I want to see how the other guys are reacting to the prank."

"Yeah let's go see," Suzy said, "Henry is probably fuming with anger."

Gatomon and the others run to the front of the building and grin seeing the current condition the guys are in, "I'm glad I decided to help Kari," Ken said seeing the other male digimon in diapers.

Meanwhile back at the palace Lord Holy Angemon is watching what's going on at the islands on the monitors in his main quarters, "Hmm this is interesting," he said, "I didn't know Hikari Kamiya plays pranks on others, especially her friends." He then turns to the cage Calumon is in, "So what do you think about this my little pet?"

"Let me go," Calumon yelled, "And what is that, is it a pimple or did your neck throw up, oops that's your face."

"Why you insolence little shit," Lord Holy Angemon said, "Maidmon get me a drink now."

"Yes master," a familiar voice in a trance like tone said.

A few minutes later Maidmon walks up to Lord Holy Angemon and hands him a drink, "Thank you," the host said, "Now take Calumon out of my sight Yolie, err Maidmon."

"Yes master," Yolie said in the same trance like tone, 'This sucks,' she thinks, 'I can't even control myself whatsoever now.'

"It's nice," The host said, "I have a personal servant that I can program to my liking." He turns to a pile of digimon eggs. "I'm running out of them. What did I do to the other three I got with Maidmon?" He thought for a while. "Now I remember I dropped them off in some training camp for a part of the army. They're not my problem for now."

Meanwhile back at the islands, "This means war," Matt yelled, "You are going to pay for this."

"If that is how you want it, then so be it," Kari said grinning, "We can out prank you guys any day of the week."

"I don't think so," Takato said grabbing his swim trunks and going inside to change out of the bikini and into the swim trunks with the other guys, "You better watch your backs because we will strike at any time and when you least expect it."

"You should take your own advice," Rika said, "Oh anything goes except something that could get any of us hurt."

"None of us would do anything that could cause that to happen," Henry growled, "And it looks like Ken already chose to be on the side of the girls."

"A digimon must be loyal to their partner," Ken said, "And my partner is TK who is a female."

Mary raised her paws and said, "But daddy told me to do what Aunty Kari tells me to."

A few minutes later Tai comes running up, "Hey," he said and looks at the boys and asked, "So what did I miss?"

"We got them good," Kari said.

"At least you're in time to help clean the beach if you want to use it," Kazu said.

"It's clean," a helper digimon said, "So there's nothing for him to clean."

"But I thought it would take longer then that," Takato asked, "Especially with how big the beach is."

"During your shower some of the humans and digimon that made the mess showed up and helped clean some of it," the digimon said, "And oh that prank you girls pulled on them was funny, you can watch it again on the network anytime you want because of the cameras over there and there," he said pointing at some cameras in the area.

"Oh great so every one can see what happened," Kazu mumbled, "This just sucks."

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about," Tai said, "I'm going to have some fun on the beach."

"Daddy," Mary said, "Aunty Kari made me do it."

"Come on," Agumon said grabbing Mary's paw and pulling her along.

"It would be great for a little time on the beach," Kari said.

"You better be on watch," Kazu yelled.

The moment the rest of the girls walk away, Matt turns to the other and asked, "How are we going get them back?"

"I'm not sure," Takato said, "But it has to be something they will really hate and that will embarrass them."

"I have a few ideas," Kazu said.

"That isn't going to happen Kazu," Takato said, "We're not going to do any kind of sexual pranks that you're probably thinking of."

"But why not," Kazu whined, "They really embarrassed us."

"Yeah why shouldn't we," Gabumon said grinning.

"I told you we're not going to do that," Takato said, "So drop it."

"You know Rika hates dresses," Henry said, "I'm sure that we can get her and TK in a dress with the underwear sown in to them."

"Mimi would hate clothes that do not match," Joe said.

"Costumes would be good for the others," Kazu said.

"But how will we get all of the stuff we need?" Izzy asked, "It's not like they give it out for free."

"Actually that's where you are wrong," a Sorcerimon said walking by, "Stuff for pranks are free of charge."

"That explains how the girls got all of that stuff," Terriermon said, "Now what kind of costumes should we get for them?"

"We have some costumes that change the wearer into actual digimon for about twelve hours," Sorcerimon said, "But while they are like that they have to be partnered with a human till it wears off."

"What else do you have," Takato asked, "We want to embarrass them, not turn them into digimon and force them to partner with other people till it wears off."

"Well at least do something they will really hate," Henry said.

"We write a play with the girls in costumes and they must perform in it," Kenta said, "That's what we did with Jeri, Henry and Takato in the Twelfth Night."

"Jeri called us perverts," Kazu said, "So she made it where she had to act as a boy."

"That may work," Izzy said, "Now we just got to figure out what it will be."

"Let's figure this out later and have some fun," Terriermon said, "We can prank them any time we want to."

"Yeah I want to go swimming," Guilmon whined.

"Alright let's go swimming for a couple of hours," Takato said, "Then we can meet up in Henry's room and figure out what it will be, if that's ok with you Henry."

"That's fine," Henry said, "We should temporarily remove the girls access to my room though so they don't walk in on us planning the prank."

"What about me and Lopmon?" Suzy asked.

"Ken said that digimon are with their partners so you're with us," Henry said.

"They don't need to know," Suzy said as Lopmon smiles.

"Let's have some fun," Takato said. The group nodded and ran to the beach.

"Yeah let's have fun," Guilmon cheered.

"Last one there smalls like a monkeys ass," Terriermon yelled.

"TERRIERMON," Henry said.

"Hey you know Kazu is the slowest," Terriermon said loud enough only for Henry to hear, "And half the time he actually does smell like one."

"What am I going to do about you," Henry sighed, "You're never going to change Terriermon."

"Of course not," Terriermon said, "its fun seeing how people react to sarcasm."

"He wouldn't be Terriermon if he wasn't," Lopmon said. She grabs Terriermon's paw.

"Why are you holding hands?" Suzy asked.

"Well you see me and Lopmon been together for a while," Terriermon said.

"Is that like Jeri and Henry dating?" Suzy asked.

"No," Lopmon said, "We share a house."

"We are dating," Terriermon said.

"I wouldn't say that," Lopmon said.

"Here they go again," Tentomon muttered.

"Of course we're dating," Terriermon said, "What about all those places I took you to eat at and the movies we went to."

"What do you mean here they go again," Takato asked.

"They were doing this on the boat when we went to the island yesterday," Leomon said walking up to them.

"What are you doing here," Kenta asked.

"I just came to join you to have some fun," Leomon said, "Is something wrong with that?"

"Usually no," Henry said, "But we are in a prank war against the girls and with what Ken said we decided that the digimon are with their partners in this matter."

"Hmm so I see," Leomon said, "But it doesn't mean I can't hang out with you since all you're doing at the moment is going swimming from what I can tell."

"We are going to the beach," Matt said, "So you can join us I guess if it's ok with the rest of the guys."

The rest of them agree to it, "Hey come here for a moment guys," Kazu said and they go into a huddle, "Maybe we can talk Leomon into helping us with our pranks."

"Leomon probably won't do it," Takato said, "And I doubt that the girls will do anything like that."

"You have no clue what you're talking about," Joe said, "Kari half the time talks the male digimon into helping with her and the girls pranks."

"We can at least try to talk him into doing that," Izzy said, "Leomon might be willing to help us since he's a guy like us."

"Like Ken?" Kazu asked rolling his eyes.

"What about Tai?" Gamomon asked.

"I don't know," Matt said, "He doesn't have good luck with pulling pranks on others. I've try some with him and we ended up worst than the ones we were pulling the prank on."

"So we won't," Joe said.

"I think I know of an island," Matt said, "We can plan there and not be heard."

"So when will be a good time to go to the island," Izzy asked.

"I think we should wait till tomorrow morning," Takato said, "It's already three in the after noon."

"Yes first thing tomorrow morning will be good," Matt said, "But it doesn't mean we can't come up with some ideas till then."

"We think up are own ideas," Henry said, "And talk about them tomorrow on the island when we get there."

"At least we won't end up being in the prank your planning," Suzy said.

"What are the two of you doing here," Kenta said glaring at Suzy and Lopmon.

"They are currently my digimon Kenta," Henry said, "So leave them alone."

"That's right," Suzy said.

Meanwhile Tai smiles as Mary sit in the shallow water. She smiles as she splashes the water with her front paws. She smiles as she continues to hit the water.

"Alright," Sora yelled running over Mary. The feline digimon yelled and runs to Tai. "Sorry," Sora said to the feline hugging Tai's leg. Sora looks at Mimi and Palmon. "Are you two coming in?"

"NO," Mimi said, "I like to rest in the sun."

"Last time I went into salt water I looked all wilted for a week," Palmon said, "So I'm staying out of it this time."

"It's ok you didn't hurt me," Mary said, "You just scared me."

"Well I'm sorry about that," Sora said, "Next I'll watch where I'm going to make sure I don't run over you again Mary."

"Ok," Mary said.

"So Sora what did you and the other girls do to the rest of the guys," Tai asked, "I was cleaning up some stuff in my room and arrived after it happened except for Henry being covered in pink and purple neon paint."

"It's kind of hard to explain," Sora said.

"What's so hard to explain," Palmon said, "We had Gatomon, Mary, and Suzy go in there and switch the guys clothing with bikini's that the moment they touched them would automatically go on them but they wouldn't notice any difference in them and the digimon's towels with ones that changed into diapers the moment they walked out of the building."

"Now I know why they are mad," Tai said, "I'm just glad I wasn't there and that seems like going a little overboard in my opinion."

"You always told us to do our best," Gatomon said.

"That's not what I mean," Tai said. He watch as Agumon leads Mary to the water. Mary jump onto Agumon. He turns to the small tyrannomon near him. "You know you could play as well."

"I don't know how to swim," Tyrannomon said.

"Cannonball," Kazu yelled. Tai felt two digimon hugging his legs before the water splash.

"Hey its ok," Tai said, "No one is going to hurt either of you."

"Can you be sure about that," Tyrannomon asked, "I don't want to take a chance."

"I don't like him daddy," Mary said, "Last night he sat on me and I don't want to get too close to him."

"I'm sure Kazu didn't mean to do that to you," Tai said.

"You're right about that Tai," Takato said walking up to him, "But it might be a good idea for Mary to keep a little distance from him if she wants to."

"Why is that," Agumon asked.

"At times Kazu can be a complete klutz," Takato said.

"I'm not that bad," Kazu said.

"Come on it will be fun," Tai said, "I'll be close by."

"Okay," Mary said. She walks to the water and started to splash in the water once more. Tyrannomon sat next to her and splash as well.

"I guess I need to get to know Mary," Sora told Biyomon, "After all she is Tai's partner." She lowers herself to the feline digimon.

Mary turns to look at Sora, "Hi," Mary said and splashes Sora in the face.

"Did you have to do that," Sora asked, "And hi to you to Mary."

Mary splash Sora once more. "Would you please stop that?" Sora asked. "Listen Mary, I spent a lot of time with Tai."

"Daddy mine," Mary said splashing Sora again.

"Mary it's not nice the splash other with they want it," Agumon said.

"She trying to steal Daddy," Mary yelled.

"Calm down Mary," Agumon said, "Just let Sora talk to you."

"I just want to get to know you Mary," Sora said, "Tai is my friend and I want to be friends with you too."

"Ok," Mary said, "But I won't allow you to steal daddy from me."

"With the type of friends Tai and I are," Sora said, "At times him and I will want to have some time to ourselves."

"Why would daddy want to do that," Mary asked.

"Don't worry Mary you'll understand later on," Agumon said.

"Agumon come here for a moment," Sora said, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well I think when Mary gets her memories back," Agumon said, "She'll know a lot more and probably act differently too."

"Tai is my boy friend," Sora said, "I'm just going to have a few dates with him."

"She has a hard time with most of all she knows gone," Agumon said, "Be nice to her. She may call you mommy."

"What's a date," Mary asked.

"Well that's where two teenagers or adults spend time together," Sora said, "You'll understand later."

"Why can't you tell me now," Mary asked.

"You'll understand," Agumon said.

"Sora can you keep an eye on Mary and Tyrannomon for me," Tai asked.

"Sure I'll watch them," Sora said, "But where are you going?"

"I told Takato last night that I needed to talk to him about what Impmon blurted out," Tai said, "I'll be back soon." He then got up and starts walking away to find Takato to talk to him.

"Hey where's daddy going," Mary asked starting to get up to go after Tai.

"Tai will be back soon Mary," Sora said, "He just needs to talk to some one and asked me to watch you till he gets back ok."

"But I want daddy," Mary said.

"Mary its ok," Agumon said, "Tai just needs to have a talk with Takato and then he'll be right back."

"Oh ok," Mary said watching Tai walk away.

Tai walks up to Takato, "Hey Takato we need to talk," Tai said, "About what Impmon blurted out yesterday on the boat."

"Um ok," Takato said getting nervous, "I'll try to explain it to you."

Tai and Takato then walk off to somewhere they can talk privately, "So why did Impmon say that we are a show in your world," Tai asked as they arrive at the place they can talk alone.

"Well because my world is a different world from yours," Takato said, "Until I met you in person I thought you were only a cartoon character."

"Wait I'm a cartoon character in your world," Tai said, "Know I why you and other people here know so much about my friends and I."

"The reason I know so much is because I grew up watching the show," Takato said, "We also have games and stuff based off the series, I wanted to my own original digimon to use in the card game so I drew Guilmon before I knew digimon are real and when I got my digi-vice I swiped my drawings of him through and that's how he came to be."

"You mean that Guilmon is the only one of his kind," Tai asked.

"As far as I know he is," Takato said and then starts thinking, "Unless that white place he ended up in around a few weeks after I got him some how copied his data and created more."

"What do you mean," Tai asked.

"Well one day while I was walking around with him Guilmon started to go all fuzzy and disappeared and at first I thought I lost him but my digi-vice was still picking up his signal so I called my two friends that had digimon at the time and we followed the signal till it lead use to this white dome like thing and went in to and rescued Guilmon from inside of it before it just vanished with out a trace," Takato said.

"So what about the show that I'm in," Tai asked trying to get the topic back on subject.

"Oh sorry got distracted," Takato said, "Well the show or series I should say starts out when you met the first Agumon in the real world when you were around the age Kari first went to the digital world. That was when Greymon fought the oversized Parrotmon in Odaiba and destroyed the bridge while half of your current friends watched from their apartment windows or balconies."

"I remember that," Tai said, "Kari got really sick the next day."

"Yeah well there are two seasons I know of," Takato said, "Season one takes place from the start of you going into the digital world and ends with you defeating Piedmon by TK's partner MagnaAngemon using his Gate of Destiny and then you had to leave the digital world before the eclipse ended or you would have been stuck there."

"If that's so then how do you know about before that," Tai asked.

"Well the part of you and Kari with that Greymon was a movie that takes place before the first season," Takato said.

"I guess that makes sense," Tai said, "But what about Davis and the younger group, how do you know so much about them?"

"Well season two is where they come in," Takato said, "It's starts out from when you and the others first meet Veemon in the digital after trying to pick up the digi-egg of courage that shot out the lights that became Davis', Yolie's, and Cody's digi-vices. It ends with all of the digi-destined beating Malomyotismon thanks to Davis not being affected by the illusion attack that was used by Malomyotismon."

"Davis and the others did tell me about that," Tai said, "Is that all that happened?"

"I could go into more detail but then we would be here for awhile," Takato said, "I think we should maybe go back to our friends before they start wondering where we went and start looking for us."

"Alright," Tai said, "Let's head back to our friends and have some fun."

Tai and Takato then head back to there friends to have some fun, "If you want we can talk about this again later on," Takato said and Tai nods his head.

"Hey welcome back Tai," Sora said as Tai walks up to them.

"Hey Sora," Tai said, "Did Mary behave for you?"

"Yeah Mary behaved just fine," Sora said, "Though at first she tried to run after you when she saw you leaving."

"Daddy," Mary yelled running up to Tai, "Where did you go?"

"I had to talk with Takato for a little bit," Tai said.

A few hours later as the sun slowly set, Tai walks with Kari and their digimon. "That was fun."

Matt looks at the rest of the guys, "Remember where we'll meet," he said.

"I have a great idea," Kazu said.

"They must remain fully dressed," Takato said.

"You just want us to not hurt Rika," Kazu said, "I don't know what she means you."

"No I'm just not a pervert like you are Kazu," Takato said, "And we also agreed with the girls that we wouldn't do anything that could get any of us hurt."

"Takato is right," Henry said, "Even if we didn't make any kind of agreement like that I would still say we shouldn't do anything that could cause them harm."

"Ok let's just go," Joe said, "We're meeting at nine in the morning right?"

"Yes that is right Joe," Izzy said.

"Come on let's go get some rest," Gomamon yawned.

A little later, Davis opens his eyes.

Veemon smiles, "Finally," he said, "We should wake the others."

"Let's wake Tai so we won't bother Kari and Gatomon," Davis said. Soon Davis stood on top of Tai and is poking him.

Tai rises to a sitting position. "What are you two doing up?" he asked, "Its night."

"I'm fully awake," Davis said.

"Well I'm trying to sleep," Tai said, "So do something just don't wake me."

"Come on Veemon," Davis said.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ok," Veemon said, "What are we going to do if everyone's sleeping though?"

"How about we have some fun setting up a prank on all of them," Davis said, "We just got to find the stuff for it."

"How about we make a stink bomb," Veemon asked, "We can easily find the materials for that."

"That sounds like a good idea," Davis said, "Who are we going to prank out of all of our friends though?"

"All of them," Veemon said, "Including Kari and Gatomon and the Tamers we met."

"Let's not get Tai and Kari," Davis said.

"Why not," Veemon asked.

"First, Kari is our partner," Davis said, "Second we can't make them like us if we make them smell and third we're staying in the same place so we would smell them afterwards."

"Alright," Veemon said, "but we will take extra care to get TK and Patamon," Davis nodded.

Davis and Veemon then left through the living room connected to Tai's and Kari's rooms, "Hey what are you two doing," a digimon asked as she sees them leaving the room, "You can't be outside at this time of night unless some sort of event is going on or you have a good excuse as to why your leaving the room."

"Our partner asked us to grab something that she left on one of the beaches," Davis said, "It's very important that we find it before some one else does."

Veemon then steps in front of Davis, "Vee head butt," Veemon yelled and hits the digimon in the chest and knocks her to the ground, "What are you doing here," Veemon asked as he gets up realizing who it is.

Davis walks up to the two, "Biyomon why are you here," he asked, "And are you ok? Veemon does have a hard head."

"Yeah I'm fine," Biyomon said rubbing herself where Veemon hit her, "I wanted to see Agumon if he's still awake."

"What do you mean by that Davis," Veemon asked sounding hurt.

"I only said that because you do have a hard head," Davis said, "I have seen you use your head butt attack to go through walls before."

"Agumon is asleep," Veemon said, "You could wake him."

"Right," Biyomon said. She flew into the apartment.

"Let's go," Davis said, "I just remember where are we going to get the stink bombs?"

Veemon smiles and said, "Follow me."

"Ok lead the way I guess," Davis said as he follows Veemon, "Where are we going anyways?"

"We're going to where we can find the nastiest smelling things," Veemon said, "The smellier the better."

"Please don't tell me that we're going to go through trash," Davis asked.

"How else will we get the stuff we need for the stink bombs we are making," Veemon said, "Too bad we don't have any of your gym socks with us."

"What do you mean by that?" Davis asked, "My feet don't smell."

"You should try riding in your own gym bag and then tell me otherwise," Veemon said.

They come up to a dumpster hidden in a back ally. Veemon push the lid up. He smiled at the smells coming from it. "Come on," Veemon said.

Davis climbs up the dumpster. When he came to the top, his head filled with fog and he drop to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Veemon asked.

"The the worse smell," Davis said still coughing.

"That's right," Veemon said, "Your sense of smell is better as a digimon. Alright, keep a look out."

"Ok," Davis said, "As long as I don't have to smell what's in that thing."

"After we get what we need from here," Veemon said from the dumpster, "We need to find something that will dissolve it into a liquid with out destroying the smell coming from it."

"But where can we get that at this time of night," Davis asked, "It's not like we'll find it lying around on the ground."

"If we can't find anything to do that," Veemon said, "Then maybe we could find a blender or something and mix it with water so it won't be mostly solid?"

"How can you stand that smell anyways," Davis asked.

"Having to smell dirty gym socks and other nasty things in your gym bag I guess made me able to stand it longer," Veemon said.

"I don't smell," Davis yelled.

"To a human you may not," Veemon said.

"Someone is coming," Davis said.

From the shadows Davis and Veemon watch two digimon come up to the dumpster. "Why are we throwing this blender away?" one asked.

"Because some one who should never cook used it," the other said as he drops it into the dumpster. "We just can't get the smell out of it."

They wait for the two digimon to leave the area, "Well unlike humans most digimon have a better sense of smell," Veemon said, "I say most because digimon like Angewomon for example, their sense of smell are the same as humans."

"Still that doesn't give you the right to insult me like that," Davis said, "And it also looks like we got the blender you wanted."

"I didn't mean it as an insult," Veemon said, "Just more as stating a fact."

"Let's just hurry and get the stuff we need," Davis said, "Before some one comes and catches us over here doing stuff we shouldn't be."

"If some one does come along and sees us," Veemon said, "We can make it look like we are throwing the stuff away."

"So whose room are we going to first," Davis asked.

"I think Takato's room is right next to ours or is it Rika's," Veemon said, "Which ever it is we'll go to that one first and set up the first stink bomb there."

Davis stops as he listens to the door. "Someone's talking on the other side," he said.

"Wait here I'll check," Veemon said handing Davis the bag. Veemon push the door open. He smiles as he looks at Guilmon asleep and drool rolls out of his mouth. "It's safe." Davis nodded and walks into the apartment.

Davis stops and looks at the screen. "Hey Veemon look," he said grab the other veemon's tail.

"So what they were watching a recording that Lord Holy Angemon made," Veemon said right before narrator asks the questions and the ending for the episode comes on.

Veemon is a little surprised and turns to look at Davis and sees the look on his face, Veemon puts his hand on Davis' shoulder and is about to say something, "This is so cool," Davis nearly yelled, "We're a show wherever Takato and his friends come from."

Takato stirs for a moment but settles back down, "Davis calm down," Veemon whispered, "Before you get us caught."

"Hehe sorry," Davis whispered as the ending credits stop and the next episode starts coming on, "Hey lets watch and see what happens."

"Uh ok," Veemon said as they sat down.

As they watch Guilmon step over them. "Excuse me," he said as he stumbles to the rest room.

"I think we should leave," Veemon said.

"No way he's half asleep," Davis said, "Come on lets finish the prank and get to the next place."

"Are you sure that's a good idea," Veemon asked and they watch as Guilmon comes out of the bathroom goes by the bed and passes back out.

"See it's safe," Davis said, "Guilmon didn't really even notice us, come on let's watch the TV for a few more minutes and then we'll finish setting up the prank."

"The longer we stay here Davis," Veemon said, "The less time we have to set up the stuff in the other rooms."

"But I want to watch what's on the TV," Davis said.

"We can probably sneak back in here on another night," Veemon said, "And watch it then."

"I doubt that we'll be able to," Davis said, "Especially if they find out we're the ones who did what we are doing to them."

Veemon place a balloon filled with slime and he runs out the door with Davis keeping the door still. A little later the two ran from the room. Davis pulls a bag from the bush. "Where to next?"

"The shadows," Veemon said pushing Davis into a bush. He watches as two digimon walk up to where they were.

"What does the host want us to do?" One asked.

"I think he wanted us to make sure that there aren't any of the digimon partnered with humans running around," the second one said.

"I don't think that's it," the first one said, "I think the host wanted us to check out someone's room in this area."

"Then let's do both," the second one said, "I'm not seeing any digimon out here so lets check the room that you think it is we need to."

The two digimon do a quick scan of the area completely missing Davis and Veemon and then walk off to search the room that they think they're supposed to, "That was close," Davis said, "If we had stayed in Takato's room for a little bit longer we could have watched the TV and wouldn't have almost been caught out here."

"All that matters is that we didn't," Veemon said, "Let's go to Rika's room now, it's right next to Takato's anyways."

As Veemon ready the prank for Renamon. Davis looks at Rika and smiled. He pulled out a red marker and pushes her blanket down. He drew to red hearts on her checks and then wrote an "I" then a heart and then "Takato". He smiles as he doodles on her.

Davis meets Veemon outside. "What took you?" Veemon asked.

"I came up with a better one for Rika," Davis said, "So who I say TK next."

"Sounds good to me," Veemon said, "If I'm right we'll get Matt and Gabumon while there also."

"That's right," Davis said, "Matt's and TK's rooms are connected to the same living room just like Kari's and Tai's." Davis then shoves Veemon into the bushes by Rika's room causing him to hit his head against the wall.

"What did you do that for," Veemon said rubbing the back of his head, "I bumped my head because how hard you shoved me."

"Sorry about that," Davis whispered, "You need to be quiet for the moment because I saw a Gatomon and I'm not sure if it's Kari's partner or another one."

Veemon nods his head in understanding, "Damn what smells," the Gatomon said, "I'm just glad that it doesn't smell that bad by the room I'm staying in with Henry."

"It's only Suzy," Davis said a little relieved, "I'm glad it's not Kari's Gatomon, looks like we may have to do Henry and his digimon last since she's still up."

As soon as Suzy turned the corner Davis and Veemon got out of the bushes, "Come on let's go get TK," Veemon said as they went in a different direction than Suzy did.

They enter Matt's apartment. "I wonder if we'll be locked out," Davis said.

"I'll take care of TK and her partners," Veemon said.

"I guess I handle Matt and Gabumon," Davis said.

Veemon smiles as he walks into the room. He walks up to TK and marks all over her and then Patamon. "You better not scratch the itch this powder makes," Veemon said, "Or you'll make yourself smell bad." He carefully covers the others in the room with the powder.

Veemon slips out of Matt's room and comes up to Davis as he walks out of the apartment.

"Where to next," Davis asked, "So far we have setup the prank in Rika's, Takato's, Matt's, and TK's rooms."

"I think Izzy's room is the closest at the moment," Veemon said, "So we go there and then Sora's room afterwards."

"Ok let's go then," Davis said, "I have an idea for what we can do to Izzy."

"What is the idea," Veemon asked.

Veemon watches as Davis lowers Izzy's laptop down. "The moment he places some pressure on any of the keys ink will spray in his face," Davis said, "Now what can we do to Tentomon?"

"I already took care of that," Veemon said.

"Let's get to Sora then," Davis said.

"For Mimi," Veemon pauses to smile, "We paint her different colors. Then we'll glue Sora's hands to her shoulders."

Davis then looks around the area, "Come on it's safe to go," he said as they start heading for Sora's room, "There isn't anyone else around at the moment."

When they get ten feet from Sora's room Veemon and Davis dive into some bushes as they see a shadow coming from around the corner and getting closer, "Who could that be," Veemon asked.

Just then Gargoylemon comes from around the corner, "Why did Lord HolyAngemon want me to come in this area anyways," he asked himself, "He wants me to make sure nothing is going on that shouldn't but that seems like a waist of my time that I could be doing other things to keep the other digimon in line."

Veemon and Davis wait for him to pass but become annoyed when he stops and leans right against Sora's door, "Looks like we may have to wait for awhile," Davis whispered into Veemon's ear.

Gargoylemon lowers his head, "The two of you should know that if don't come out of those bushes I may just assume that you're planning to attack me," he said, "And then I'll have to use my attack that will turn you into stone."

"How could he know we are here," Veemon asked Davis in a whisper.

"One I can hear you talking," Gargoylemon said, "And two even if I couldn't hear you with how you smell it's not hard to know your there."

"Looks like we don't have a choice," Davis said, "Alright we're coming out of the bushes." Davis and Veemon then walk out of the bushes.

"You two really shouldn't be wondering around at night," Gargoylemon said, "You have no clue how dangerous it can be, so go back to your partner's room."

"Well our partner asked us to check up on our friend Sora and the others in her room," Veemon said lying, "And you happen to be leaning against her door right now."

"I guess your telling the truth," Gargoylemon said before he walks off.

"We need to get out of here," Davis said, "Kazu and then Kenta and lastly Henry and Suzy."

"I know for Kazu and Kenta I say we spray a little something onto their mouths to make it where they can't talk," Veemon said.

"Let's get going then," Davis said.

"First we need to set up the prank on Sora, Mimi, and Sora's other digimon that's here," Veemon said, "Hopefully Biyomon will be with Agumon for awhile longer."

"Maybe we shouldn't do Sora and Mimi then," Davis said, "We could get caught."

"If we don't prank Sora," Veemon said, "Then Biyomon might figure out it was us that pranked all the others."

"Biyomon still could find out that it was us," Davis said and saw the look on Veemon's face, "Oh fine let's just do it and we have to hurry."

Veemon and Davis then enters Sora's room, "Don't make to much noise," Veemon whispered, "I found out awhile ago that Sora is a light sleeper and any noise can wake her up, but for reason from what Biyomon said she doesn't wake easily when you try to shake her awake though."

Davis smiles as he places Sora's hands on her shoulders. "I hope you don't mind being only able to flap like a bird," Davis whispers before he jumps off Sora. He walks over to Veemon as he places the paint away.

"I'll take care of Palmon," Veemon said.

"I'll clean the mess up," Davis said.

"Well we need to hurry up though," Veemon said, "Biyomon could come back at any time."

"Just get Palmon while I make it look like we weren't even here," Davis said, "Except for what we did to the three of them."

Veemon walks into the room with Palmon, "Hmm now what can I do," Veemon whispers to himself, "Let's see what I can use in here." He then looks around the room and grins as an idea comes into his mind.

A few minutes' later Veemon walks out of the room that Palmon is in, "Hey what kept you," Davis asked.

"Oh I just made a special kind of drink for Palmon," Veemon said as they walk out of the apartment, "I also left a note with it for her."

"You did what," Davis yelled right after the door closed, "Now they will know it was us."

"Hey calm down Davis," Veemon said, "The note I left for Palmon says the drink is from Gabumon to make them think him and Matt are the ones that pranked them."

"Good thinking buddy," Davis said with an evil grin, "I can't wait to see the look on all of their faces in the morning."

"Yeah it's going to be good," Veemon said, "Let's hurry up and get Kazu and Kenta and the other two digimon in Kazu's room, I'm just wondering how we are going to get Gardromon though."

"I already have a plan," Davis said pulling out a floppy disk, "I noticed this in Izzy's room and grabbed it because the label says it has a program that can cause any electronic or robotic things to do weird things when this disk is inserted."

"Now what about Marine Angemon," Veemon said more to himself then to Davis, "Maybe we can glue him to the wall or something?"

"I say something else," Davis said, "Because unless we some how can get up really high then they may be able to figure out who did it because we aren't that tall."

"Yeah you're right," Veemon said.

"I think I know how," Davis said. He shows strands of fur, "Gabumon's."

Davis and Veemon smiled as they walk back into Tai's and Kari's apartment. "They were easy," Veemon said.

"Right," Davis said. He places his palm on the panel. "I wonder what else it can we do?" He starts to play with the panel. He places his claw on the panel but the door failed to open. "I think I just deleted all our prints but for Kari's and Tai's.

"Least you better hope you didn't delete Kari's and Tai's," Veemon said, "Or we'll be stuck in here for awhile and you shouldn't have been messing around with it anyways."

"Hey it was an accident," Davis said and then the door opens with Agumon on the other side, "Oh hi Agumon."

"About time the two of you finally woke up," Agumon said, "I was starting to think the two of you would sleep the rest of the time we are here."

"We have been up for awhile," Veemon said, "But for some reason we couldn't get out of here, the panel doesn't seem to work for us."

"I think it's my fault though," Davis said, "The other night during the concert I think I deleted mine and Veemon's hand prints after everyone else left and fell asleep."

"I'm not the least bit surprised with how you are with computers," Agumon said, "Well I'm going back to bed, Biyomon came by and woke me up because she wanted to go on a walk with me." Agumon then walks over to Tai's room, puts his hand on the panel to open the door walks in and passes out.

Meanwhile back at Sora's apartment, "I had a good time with Agumon," Biyomon whispers to herself as she enters the room and nearly trips over Mimi, "Damn I have to talk to Sora about her taste in some things because that is one ugly thing lying on the floor," she whispers as she's looking at Mimi.

Later, Tai woke up. He walks from his room. "Good morning Kari," Tai said.

"Good morning Tai," Kari said. Kari walks up to Davis and Veemon sleeping on the ground. "Wake up," Kari said rocking Davis. "You sleep all day yesterday."

"What?" Davis asked.

"We deleted our prints from the panel," Veemon said, "We've been stuck in here."

"We'll just have to fix that later on," Tai said, "I'm not even sure how this thing works exactly."

"Well I'll show you what I was doing," Davis said as he walks over to the panel and starts playing around with it again.

"Davis I don't think you should be messing with that," Kari said, "Something bad could happen."

"What's the worse that could happen," Davis said right before he's electrocuted and sent flying into the wall on the other side of the room, "Ouch," and passes out.

"Davis are you ok," Kari yelled as she and Veemon run over to him.

"Hey Davis you ok," Veemon asked as he got by him but recieved no responce.

"He seems ok," Kari said, "But it looks like the combination of getting eletrocuted and being thrown into the wall knocked him out." Kari then sighs, "This my fault," she said in a depressed tone of voice.

"It's not your fault Kari," Tai said, "You told Davis to stop but he kept messing with it and this happened."

"Yeah I guess," Kari said, "But while he's a digimon I'm responsible for him."

"Davis will be fine," Veemon said, "He's been hurt by worse things then this."

They then hear a knock at the door, "Don't worry I'll get Kari," Tai said going over to the door to answer it and finds one of the hosts digimon on the other side, "Yes can I help you with something."

"We got an alert coming from this room that someone was trying to enter with out your permission," the Deputymon asked.

"Everythings fine," Tai said, "One of my sister's digimon played around with the panel the other night and ended up deleting his hand print and before we could stop him he started playing with it again and it ended up shocking him and sending him flying into the wall behind me."

"I think that we need to look at the system," Deputymon said, "Please leave while we are fixing it."

"Alright," Tai said, "We'll go to Sora's." He picks up Tyrannomon and Mary.

Tai open the door to Sora's place. "What happen?" he asked.

"I woke up like this," Sora said flapping her arms as she tries to get her hands free. "Why did I sleep in the bikini the host gave me?"

"Let's try to free your hands," Tai said.

"What about me?" Mimi asked, "I'm painted all over."

"Matt rules," Agumon said looking at the paint, "I didn't know you're a fan of Matt."

"I'm not exactly a fan of Matt," Mimi said, "But I do like him though."

Palmon then comes running out of the room she's in like there's a fire, "Water need water," she yelled running into the bathroom and turning on the sink as she put her head under the faucet and starts a ton of water.

"Are you ok Palmon," Mimi asked.

For a few minutes Palmon keeps her mouth under the faucet, "Gabumon is so going to pay for doing that," Palmon said as she's catching her breath.

"What happened to you," Sora asked, "You seem fine other then shouting about needing water a few minutes ago?"

"Gabumon left a drink on the night stand in the room for me with a note saying that he got that drink especially for me," Palmon said, "I started to drink it and it literally made my mouth feel like it was on fire."

Veemon just stands there smiling, 'This is great,' he thinks, 'too bad Davis had to mess around with that panel and got knocked out.'

"So if I hadn't gone to talk with Agumon then I would have ended up getting pranked too," Biyomon said.

"What are you smiling about Veemon," Gatomon asked.

"I'm just thinking what the possible things that might happen to Matt are," Veemon said with out thinking about it really.

"Matt and Gabumon must have done this to get back at us for yesterday," Palmon said.

"What happened yesterday," Veemon asked confused.

"Oh we had a girls day out while the guys had their own fun," Biyomon said, "And we pulled a prank on them by switching their swim trunks with bikini's, while the towels the digimon had were switched with ones that turned into diapers when they walked out of the shower building they had been in."

"Well I'm not too surprised this happened," Kari said, "We did declare a prank war against the guys and the digimon are allied with their partners whether male or female."

They watch as Palmon ran from the room. "Should we stop her?" Kari asked.

"Never try to stop an angry woman," Tai said.

"That's even more important when it's her boyfriend that made her angry," Agumon said.

Meanwhile Takato enter Rika's apartment. "We're here to see if you're safe," Takato said.

"You got stink bombed too," Renamon said, "Takato take a shower." As Takato walk away, Renamon smiled.

"Why are you smiling" Guilmon asked, "You did it again." They heard a scream. "Why do you trick him to walk in on her?"

"It's fun," Renamon said, "Rika always has clothes on."

"Renamon why did you do that again?" Rika yelled the marks on her skin even more noticeable after the shower. "He's seen the marks."

"I don't know," Renamon yelled, "Just felt like it."

"Sorry about that Rika," Takato said walking out of the bathroom, "I didn't know you were in there."

"I know you didn't," Rika said annoyed, "And will you stop staring at the marks on my face."

"Do have any idea who might have done this to us," Takato asked trying to keep from looking at the writing and markings on Rika's face.

"I doubt it would be Kazu and Kenta," Rika said, "because they would have done a lot worse then this to me, so I have no clue."

"Besides the stink bombs in my room I haven't found anything that can count as a clue," Takato said, "Maybe if we talk to the others we might be able to figure out who did this to us."

"You can talk to the others," Rika said pointing at the marks on her face, "But I'm not leaving till I get this off me."

"I guess you didn't see the mark on your belly," Guilmon said.

"This is worse," She said looking down at the "I", heart, and "Takato" marks on her belly.

"Takato, Guilmon, get that smell off of you," Renamon said, "I'll look for someone else and see if they were gotten as well.

Sora smiled as she looks at her hands, "They are still a little sticky but I should be able to pull them off." She turns to Kari. "Where's Tai?"

"He left to get breakfast," Kari said, "Why did Matt do this to you and not us?"

"We don't know if it is Matt," Sora said, "But this would be a great reason to get back at him."

"Yes it would be," Mimi said, "Now what can we do to them?"

"I'm not sure," Sora said, "But if anyone else was pranked by them if it was them that is will probably want to also get back at Matt and Gabumon."

"Hey we will give you a hand with that," Kari said, "Even though we didn't get pranked by them, for some reason I have a feeling that they or whoever did the prank wanted to but couldn't for some reason."

"Could Davis have accidentally deleted other hand prints the night before also," Veemon asked.

"What's Veemon talking about," Mimi asked.

"Oh Davis played around with the panel for the hand prints in our room after everyone left the room so Tai could go to sleep," Kari said, "And ended up deleting his and Veemon's prints and also played with it before we left and ended up getting electrocuted, that's the reason he's out cold at the moment."

Meanwhile, the Host look the through the battle rosters. "I can get TK to fight her brother Matt but I can not get Kari to go against Tai."

"Why do you care so much?" Knightmon asked, "Our Master is please with the way his plan is working out."

"Tai and Kari are two that are a danger to the master's plan," the host said.

Tai enter the room placing food on the table. "We have food," He said.

"Food did some one say food," Davis yelled as he woke up and jumped out of Kari's arms, "I'm starving."

"Whoa calm down Davis," Tai said, "There's plenty for everyone here; at least we know you're perfectly fine now."

"Who's Davis," Davis asked in a confused tone.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

"This is very bad," Tai said.

"This is my fault," Kari said, "If I had stopped Davis from playing with that panel he wouldn't have lost his memory."

"Hey it's not your fault Kari," Tai said, "If it's any ones fault then it's the host's fault."

"Uh oh this isn't good," Veemon said in a worried tone of voice and then becomes really confused as Davis falls on his back laughing.

"Relax I'm fine," Davis said still laughing, "You should have seen the looks on your faces."

"You know Davis that was just mean," Agumon said walking up to him and slapping him on the back of his head.

"Ok I'm sorry sheesh," Davis said rubbing his sore head, "It was only a joke and my head still hurts from hitting the wall."

"Well don't do it again," Kari said, "You had us all worried when you got thrown into the wall."

"How about we talk about this later and eat," Veemon said only for his and Davis' stomachs to growl after he said that to punctuate how hungry they are.

"Yeah I'm hungry too," Agumon said, "I was up half the night because Biyomon woke me up, not that I'm complaining about Biyomon doing that though."

"I'm not aw well," Biyomon said, "If I didn't stay with you then I would get prank," landing in front of a plant of food.

"Daddy, got food," Mary called out. Tyrannomon follows her to the table.

Meanwhile, Gabumon walks to the door. He opens it to see the one pounding. Gabumon smiles as he looks at Palmon. "Good morning," Gabumon said.

"It would be a good morning until this," She yelled and hit Gabumon. Then she shows the note for her. "That drink burned."

"I've been trying to get with you for a long time," Gabumon said, "So why would I write the note that blames me?"

"Why should I believe you," Palmon yelled, "Especially with that paint on your hands that matches the paint used on Mimi?"

"What are you talking about," Gabumon asked confused and looks at his hands, "I didn't do anything to any of you and I have no clue how this paint got on my hands."

"Yeah right," Palmon yelled, "Who else would paint Mimi all different colors with Matt rules being part of what was done to Mimi."

"What's with all the yelling," Matt asked coming out of his room, "I'm trying to sleep."

"I'm not surprised," Palmon yelled in an angry tone, "After what you two did in Sora's room and what Gabumon did to me."

"Gabumon and I never left our room," Matt said, "I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Then what is that in your pocket," Palmon yelled using her vines to pull a bottle of the same kind of glue used on Sora.

"Look, we didn't do anything," Matt said, "If you don't believe us then there is nothing I can say to prove you're wrong."

"You jerk," Palmon yelled throwing the glue bottle at him. Matt blinks as glue drips down his face. "Don't talk to me like that." Palmon marched away.

"I can't stop," Patamon yelled as he scratches his body.

"Don't fly into me," Matt yelled.

"Sorry," Patamon said hanging from Matt.

"We have to find out who actually did this," Gabumon said.

"Find out who did what," TK asked walking out of her room and into the living room with doodles all over her body.

"Palmon was just yelling at us about being pranked," Matt said as he pulls Patamon off him before the glue can dry enough for them to get stuck together, "She accused Gabumon of giving her a drink that made her mouth feel like it was on fire and then accused me of doing something to Sora."

"Oh that's all," TK said in a nasty tone, "You didn't have to prank me also, I woke up last night and saw Gabumon sneaking out of my room."

"Gabumon never went into your room TK," Matt said, "I know he didn't."

"Yeah right, come on Patamon," TK said as she grabs Patamon and storms off back into her room.

"Great TK even thinks that we pulled a prank on her," Matt said and looks at Gabumon to see him looking nervous, "You didn't sneak into TK's room did you Gabumon?"

"Well uh you see um I wanted to check to see if she was ok," Gabumon said nervously, "I thought I heard some weird noises coming from her room."

"This is just wonderful," Matt said, "No wonder TK thinks that it was us, you just had to go in there didn't you?"

"Who ever did these pranks got us the worse," Gabumon said.

"We need to find proof that we didn't do it," Matt said. Gabumon nodded and the two walkout ofthe room.

Elsewhere Henry walks up to Takato. "Why are you here?" Henry asked.

"I got prank," Takato said, "Rika did too. I'm waiting for her to get cleaned up."

"Nothing happened to me," Henry said, "But Suzy couldn't sleep so she kept coming in and out of my place."

"Maybe she saw something that can tell us who did this," Takato said, "Where is she now?"

"You won't be able to talk to Suzy at the moment," Henry said, "She finally fell asleep about two hours ago."

"So at the moment we have no clues and as far as we know no eye witnesses either," Takato said, "This is going to be a long day."

"Maybe we should put off going to that one island till later or even tomorrow," Henry said, "I think the others will agree that the prank war we started be stopped for at least today."

"I think the others will agree," Renamon said appearing from the shadows, "I found Kazu and Kenta but they won't be on the talkative side for awhile."

"Do you always have to appear out of nowhere like that," Takato said annoyed.

"What do you mean they won't be on the talkative side," Henry asked.

"Well whoever did this decided to glue their mouth's shut," Renamon said.

"At least we won't have to listen to them whine and complain," Terriermon said landing on Henry's head.

"TERRIERMON," Henry said in a stern voice.

"Also Gardromon is acting really weird at the moment," Renamon said, "It's almost like someone hacked into his systems and reprogrammed him."

"Momentai Henry," Terriermon said, "You know that if they could talk they be complaining for hours."

"Terriermon does have a point," Takato said.

"Takato," Henry said, "They are still our friends."

"I wonder if Jeri got prank," Guilmon said.

"Henry, slow down," Terriermon yelled.

"Hey," Matt walks up to them. "Did you get pranked?"

"Yea," Takato said, "Why do you care?"

"Someone pranked TK, Mimi, Sora and Palmon," Gabumon said.

"Do you have any evidence?" Matt asked.

"No," Renamon said.

"Tell us if you find any," Matt said before he walks off.

"What's up with Matt," Takato asked, "He's seems a little upset about something."

"Yeah he does," Henry said, "I wonder why?"

Meanwhile in TK's room, "Patamon calm down," TK said, "If you keep scratching the itching is more then likely just going to keep getting worse."

"I can't help it," Patamon said as he continues scratching, "Maybe a shower will help."

"Yeah it probably would," Ken said scratching himself as well, "Why would Matt and Gabumon do this to us anyways."

"Probably to get back at us for what you and I did to them yesterday," TK said as they walk into the bathroom, "Now come on you three into the shower all of you go."

"But why did they do it to me and Wormmon," Patamon asked, "We didn't prank them."

"Well remember Ken declared that a digimon should stick with their partner," TK said, "And we are having a prank war at the moment."

"But something doesn't seem right," Ken said, "I figured Gabumon would do a lot worse to you since you're a girl at the moment."

"Yeah what did he really do to you except draw all over you," Wormmon asked.

"Just get into the bathtub for your shower will you," TK said starting to get annoyed.

"Ok fine," Ken said picking up Wormmon and helping him in the bathtub before climbing in himself, "The sooner the itching stops the better."

TK turns on the water and adjusts the temperature before switching it to the shower head, "Ken you can handle washing yourself while I help Patamon right," TK asked.

"Yeah I can," Ken said taking some of the shampoo, "Unlike Patamon I at least have arms I can use, and oh no offense meant Patamon."

"None taken," Patamon said.

"You're sure?" Ken said.

"I am," Patamon said, "I can fly."

"Takato you are too close to my girlfriend's place," Ryo yelled.

"She's not yours," Renamon said.

"She is mine," Ryo said. He places his hand on the panel. "It seems to be broken. I'll just wait for my girlfriend to leave so we can go to my private hot tub."

"Why did you get one?" Guilmon asked.

"Because I just did," Ryo said.

"As we said before Rika isn't yours and she doesn't like you either," Takato said.

"Oh she likes me," Ryo said, "Rika just likes playing hard to get."

"You will stay away from Rika or else," Renamon said.

"Or else what Renamon," Cyberdramon said walking up besides Ryo.

"There's no fighting here," Takato said.

"What will stop me," Cyberdramon said, "You can't stop me."

"I'll tell someone to fix this," Ryo said, "The panel will not see my palm print."

"Rika made sure you're on the lock out," Renamon said.

"I'll get something to eat," Takato said, "With Ryo here she won't come out, come on Guilmon."

"Oh great Ryo's out there," Rika said annoyed as she's looking through the blinds, "Looks like I'm staying here for awhile even if I get this stuff off me."

"I might as well get something to eat too," Renamon said walking away, "Especially since I can't get in Rika's room with out letting Ryo in."

"Oh I don't think your going anywhere," Cyberdramon said grabbing Renamon's arm, "Unless it's with me."

"Let go of me," Renamon growled, "Unless you want to be in a world of pain."

"And what can a weak rookie do to an ultimate like me," Cyberdramon asked, "I would love for you to be my mate and the mother of my child."

Renamon starts laughing at Cyberdramon, "I would never want to be with you especially with how you have been acting in the last six months," Renamon said, she then knees him in the balls with all of her strength, "You wanted to know what I could do to you and that's it."

Cyberdramon drops to the ground in pain, "You will pay for that," Cyberdramon growled in a slightly higher voice then usual.

"If you hadn't completely vanished from the digital world for most of the time that we all have been here with out our partners then maybe I would have been with you," Renamon said, "But you did disappear and then reappear out of nowhere and start being a total asshole towards everyone."

A knock came from Sora's door. Tai open it to see Deputymon. In his hands was a panel hanging from wires. "I'm just here to tell you that it'll take time to fix the panel. Some how he fried the entire thing and we lost all the data as well."

Henry walks up, "Did you get prank?"

"Sora did," Tai said.

"Takato and Rika did as well," Henry said, "I'm going around seeing who else did. I'm going to see Kenta and Kazu. Want to come?"

"Sure we'll come," Tai said, "Have you found any clues as to who might have done this?"

"No I haven't found any and I didn't get prank because Suzy couldn't sleep and kept walking in and out of the room all night," Henry said, "Maybe she saw something but at the moment she's sleeping."

"Well we found a few clues in this room and so far they point to Matt and Gabumon," Tai said.

"Are you sure that Matt and Gabumon are the ones," Henry asked, "Why would they include Takato in the prank then?"

"I don't know," Kari said.

"I'm completely sure it was them," Palmon said her tone dripping with venom, "I found glue in Matt's pocket and Gabumon's paws were covered in paint when I just went to their room."

"That jerk," Sora said, "I knew he was not over me dumping him."

"We shouldn't jump to anything," Gatomon said, "If you prank than wouldn't you be careful not to leave clues. Agumon, Mary, and Tyrannomon, we have a mystery. Come on." She eagerly grabs the three digimon.

"Can we come?" Veemon asked.

"Sorry," Gatomon said, "Only long term digimon of Tai's and Kari's are allowed."

"Why can't we come," Davis asked.

"Because you two will just get in the way," Gatomon said, "You two just play around and could end up breaking things."

"Sora can you keep an eye on Davis and Veemon," Kari asked.

"Sure thing Kari," Sora said, "I just don't want to run into Matt at the moment with what he did."

"Aw come on," Veemon whined, "We won't get in the way."

"Please stay here both of you," Kari said.

Kari, Tai, and their digimon except for Davis and Veemon walk out of the room, "So Gatomon why didn't you want Davis and Veemon to come with us," Tai asked, "They couldn't be too much trouble."

"Something doesn't seem right about all of this," Gatomon said, "I might be imagining things but I think that Davis and Veemon are hiding something."

"Why do you think that," Agumon asked.

"It's just a feeling I have," Gatomon said, "And Veemon didn't seem too serious to me when I asked him why he was smiling earlier."

"Actually Gatomon," Kari said, "Veemon seemed a little too serious when he made that comment."

"Our second suspect," Mary cheered. "I pick Sora to be the guilty one."

"Why her?" Agumon asked.

"I don't trust her," Mary said, "It's the best way to cover her track is to be prank as well."

"The clues we have so far say that Matt and Gabumon did it," Kari said, "I'm going to smack them when I see them."

"How about we spy on them?" Tai asked.

"Why would we do that," Agumon asked, "Shouldn't we be looking for clues?"

"What better way can we find clues if we don't spy on them," Tai said.

"You do have a point Tai," Gatomon said, "But who will spy on them?"

"We might as well see if Izzy got pranked," Kari said, "His room is right around the corner."

Tai and the others walk towards Izzy's room and when they get to the door they hear Izzy yell, "What the hell!"

"That sounds like Izzy," Tai said, "Either something is wrong with his computer or he got pranked as well."

"There's only one way to find out," Kari said as she put her hand on the panel, "Hey Izzy are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Izzy said turning to Kari with his face completely covered in black ink, "Someone screwed around with my computer and when I went to use it, it squirted this ink in my face."

"At least you don't smell like a skunk sprayed you," Tentomon said coming out of the bedroom.

"Chalk up another one to Matt and Gabumon," Tai said, "And Tentomon you should go take a shower to get rid of that smell."

"You really think so," Tentomon said sarcastically.

"He has a poor sense of smell," Izzy said.

"I don't," Tentomon said, "I just like this smell."

"Matt and Gabumon strike again," Kari said.

"Why would they prank Izzy?" Tai asked.

Izzy then notices his computer disks have been moved, "Great looks like whoever did this messed with my computer programs," Izzy said as he looks through the disks to make sure nothing is missing, "Where is it, it should be here."

"Something wrong Izzy," Tai asked.

"Yeah one of the programs I have been working on is missing," Izzy said.

"Which program and did anyone else know about it," Gatomon asked, "And what does it do anyways."

"No one knew about it except Matt and Gabumon," Izzy said, "I asked them if they would help me test it out."

Meanwhile Matt walks down the street. "Where are we going?" Gabumon asked.

"Someplace we can be alone and think," Matt said, "I think I know a new place to sit and think for a while."

"That spring?" Gabumon asked.

"That's right," Matt said.

"How are we going to get there though," Gabumon asked.

"The same way most of the Host's digimon workers get there," Matt said, "By boat."

"Can we even get a boat since we don't have any digi-chips," Gabumon asked.

"We should be able to because when we got to these islands the video said the boat rentals are free only thing is you have to be a certain age to rent one," Matt said, "And if Tai and Kari can rent them then I should be able to also."

"Then let's go," Gabumon said, "I don't think we're wanted around here by the others at the moment with what happened and they think we did it to them."

"Yeah you're right," Matt said.

They walk to the boat rentals. The gatomon working there smiles and drops a key in front of Matt, "A jet ski right?"

"Yea," Matt said.

"Since you have a crest just look for your crest," the gatomon said.

"That was easy," Matt said.

Gabumon rubs his chin and said, "If I remember what the digimon said then the hot spring is on an island where some palm trees makes an 'X' over the dock.

Meanwhile Kari walks next to Tai. "They got Izzy. I wonder if they got Joe."

"Well we might as well go check," Agumon said, "That's the only way we can find out."

"So when are we going to go talk to Matt and Gabumon about this," Gatomon said, "My claws are itching to be used."

"Let's just find out who has been pranked first," Kari said, "Then we'll deal with Matt and Gabumon."

"Do you think that Matt would also prank his sister," Tyrannomon asked nervously.

"Hmm I have no idea," Tai said, "But we can check up on TK and her digimon later."

Meanwhile with Henry, "Well here I am guess I'll see what Renamon meant by what she said," Henry said as he gets ready to enter Kazu's room.

They come to have the door. Kenta came to the door and show a paper. On it is written, I can't speak.

"Why am I happy?" Gatomon asked. She turns to see a small digimon trying to pull another small digimon from the wall, "Poor little guys."

"Where is Gardromon at the moment," Henry asked.

Kazu takes out a pen and starts writing on the other side of the paper, "Hey Gatomon why did you run off like that," Kari asked as she catches up with her partner followed by Tai and his three digimon.

"Hey Kazu what's up," Tai asked only to get a dirty look from Kazu, "What's your problem?"

"Cut him a little slack," Henry said, "When I got here Kazu held up that piece of paper with writing on it saying he can't talk."

Kazu finishes writing on the piece of paper, Gardromon is in the other room over there and he's acting very strange, is written on the paper while Kazu points at the door that used to be Kenta's bedroom before he became a digimon and now acts as the bedroom for all of Kazu's current digimon.

"What do you mean by weird," Gatomon asked.

Kazu gets ready to write some more on the paper when the sound of people arguing starts coming from the room, "Is there any one else in that room besides Gardromon," Henry asked and Kazu shakes his head no in response, "Then maybe he could have turned on the TV?"

Kazu holds up the paper and it reads, Last time I went in there he was in a corner cowering and crying for his mommy in the voice of a five year old boy, Kazu then shrugs.

"There you go," Kari said. Kenta hugs his partner. Kari smiles at the two MarineAngemon.

"Look at this," Gatomon said pointing at the strands of hair on it. She sniffs it, "Gabumon's fur."

"He did this too," Kari said.

"Something is starting to seem wrong about this," Tai said, "I can see Matt doing some of these but all of them?"

"Could Matt have helped with a few of the pranks," Agumon said, "And then Gabumon did the rest himself since it wouldn't be too hard for him to set up the others on his own."

"Don't you think it's a little too easy," Tai said, "I mean so many clues point at Matt and Gabumon if they were doing this then wouldn't they be more careful?"

"They're going down," Gatomon yelled. Both she and Kari run off.

"What do you mean so many clues point at Matt and Gabumon," Henry asked.

"Well so far all of the clues that Kari and I have found have pointed at Matt and Gabumon," Tai said, "But something seems wrong about all of this."

"Maybe Matt and Gabumon were just being really careless when they did this," Henry said.

"Even if they were," Tai said, "I doubt they would write their own names if they did do this and why would Gabumon write a note and attach it to a drink that he gave Palmon as a prank."

"Hmm I guess I see your point," Henry said, "But we have nothing if we write them off from the suspect list right?"

"Yeah we won't have anything then," Agumon said.

"Then I say it was Sora," Mary said.

"I doubt that it was her either Mary," Tai said, "How would she put the glue in Matt's pocket where Palmon found it when her hands were glued to her shoulders and why would she do that to her own digimon?"

"Then who could have done it," Terriermon asked, "From what I know Suzy was in and out of the room all last night and Agumon and Biyomon were walking on the beach, so they should be suspects themselves since the only alibi's that Agumon and Biyomon have come from each other."

"I didn't do it," Agumon said, "If I did why was Tai unharmed and Sora wasn't?"

Meanwhile Matt tied the boat to the dock. "That should keep it here," he said as he walks down the dock.

"How are we going to prove we didn't do it?" Gabumon asked.

"I can't think of anything," Matt said, "A little relaxation should help calm our minds."

"Look," Gabumon yelled, "It's the spring." Matt smiles as Gabumon jumps in.

Matt walks over to the spring and gets in, "What are we going to do," Matt asked himself, "We have no proof that it wasn't us and every clue that they find is probably pointing at us."

"Don't worry Matt we'll figure something out," Gabumon said, "Let's just relax and have some fun for now."

"Yeah you're right Gabumon," Matt said, "I'm going to close my eyes for a little bit."

Meanwhile Kazu holds up the piece of paper again and it reads, Could Renamon have done this, she is what the digital world considers a kitsune and by myths and legends in the real world they are considered pranksters.

"I doubt that because Renamon wouldn't prank herself Kazu," Henry said, "What I'm thinking is that both Matt and Gabumon were set up or that is what they want us to think."

Gardromon walks out of the room, "What's the best way to prank some one then to make it seem like they're the ones who did the prank," Gardromon asked in a scared voice of a five year old before slamming the door shut again.

"Gardromon may be acting strange but he does make a good point," Agumon said, "All of the clues we found have been in plain sight so far, so maybe the real clues are hidden?"

"Agumon let's go find Kari and Gatomon before they do something stupid," Tai said, "The pranksters who did this could be anyone."

"So if I'm hearing what you're saying right," Henry said, "Then it could have even been Terriermon and Lopmon or some of the other digimon with any of us?"

"Hey it wasn't me," Terriermon said, "If I had done it I would have gotten everyone regardless of who it was, even you would have been pranked Henry."

"I take that as your way of saying we would know it was you if you did it," Henry said.

"Well duh," Terriermon said.

"Where do you think Kari and Gatomon ran off to," Agumon asked.

"Where else would they go," Tai said, "They headed for Matt's and Gabumon's room."

"They're not here," Gatomon said.

"They are hiding," Kari said, "They are trying to get away from us and our payback."

"Did he get you too?" TK asked.

"No but he did get the others," Kari said, "If Biyomon and Agumon was not up then they could have."

TK watches as Kari and Gatomon starts to leave, "Oh Kari come back over here for a moment," TK yelled.

Kari walks back over to TK's room, "What is it," Kari asked, "Matt and Gabumon need to be found and taught a lesson."

"Oh I agree," TK said handing Davis' goggles to Kari, "But I wanted to give you this, I found them under my bed earlier."

"Last time I saw Davis with these was before we left the concert," Kari said, "I haven't seen them since till now."

Meanwhile Rika is scrubbing her red skin. "Why won't it come off?" she asked.

"It faded a little," Renamon said.

"I'm going to take another shower," Rika said.

"If the stuff hasn't come off by now," Renamon said, "Then you might need something else to get it off."

"Like what," Rika snapped, "Nothing we have here has worked so far."

"Maybe if we had some of that stuff that digimon gave us to remove that paint we got yesterday for the prank on the guys," Renamon said, "That Gatomon said it would remove anything from skin."

"Well if we had some of that don't you think I would have already used it," Rika snapped, "Last time I saw it was when Mimi, Palmon, and Biyomon used it to get the paint off themselves."

"If you want I can go see if any of the others have it," Renamon said.

"Go," Rika said. Renamon nodded and fades away, "If I find the ones who did this?" Rika growls. Alone in a room, Veemon and Davis sneeze.

Meanwhile as Matt rests in the water, a smoky crystal rises from the water. It opens it eyes to look at Matt with its green eyes.

"So Matt are you enjoying yourself," Gabumon asked.

"Yeah this is relaxing," Matt said.

Gabumon turns to look at Matt and sees the crystal, "Matt there's something behind you," Gabumon said.


	18. Chapter 18

Matt turns to see a splash of something going under the water. "There something in here," he said. He turns around trying to see the form.

"The steam is hiding it," Gabumon said trying to brush the steam away.

"We need to get out of here," Matt said as he turns to see a wall of vines around the hot spring. "Now I know why they speak of having to be here for a half an hour."

"So we are stuck," Gabumon said, "I guess I'll hunt him down."

"Just be careful ok," Matt said, "I don't know what I would do if you got hurt."

"Don't worry I'll be fine," Gabumon said, "Since we got here I have been feeling a lot stronger then I usually do."

"That may help you fight that thing if you need to," Matt said, "But it won't help us find wherever it went."

"Yeah you are right about that," Gabumon said and watches Matt get pulled under the water, "Matt where are you, MATT!"

A few moments later Matt comes out from under the water, "Matt are you ok," Gabumon asked, "It didn't hurt you did it?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Matt said, "Whatever that thing is ran into the back of my legs and caused me to fall into the water."

"Did you see anything while under the water," Gabumon asked.

"Not really," Matt said, "All I saw was a slight green glow moving away from me."

"That was probably the thing we are looking for," Gabumon said, "I really couldn't make out anything on it except two green emerald-like eyes."

Meanwhile with Mimi and Palmon, "That Matt," Mimi said leaving his room, "Running some place safe. When I find him, I'll..."

"Leave Gabumon to me," Palmon said.

Back at the spring Gabumon could only watch as his attack hit the vines. Vines quickly cover the holes that were made. "This is what they mean by not needing to worry about other digimon," he said.

"Gabumon get on that side of the spring and we'll try to flush it to the center," Matt said.

"Ok," Gabumon said, "But what are we going to do when we get it to the center of the spring?"

"We'll figure something out," Matt said, "Either it doesn't have any kind of attacks or it doesn't want to use them if it happens to be a digimon that is."

"Also how can we flush it into the middle if we can't see it from all the steam and smoke the hot spring is creating," Gabumon asked.

Matt and Gabumon try to figure out where it went when some bubbles about five feet in front of Matt are seen coming to the surface of the water, "Hello," is heard as some of the bubbles reach the surface of the water and pop.

"You heard that right Gabumon," Matt asked.

"Yeah whatever it is can talk so it could be a digimon," Gabumon said, "But I have never seen or heard of one that has green emerald-like eyes and has no destinct form."

"Let's try to find this thing and ask it some questions," Matt said.

"That sounds good to me," Gabumon said and grabs his head as he starts to feel strange, "I'm starting to feel really wierd."

"What do you mean," Matt asked, "Gabumon you're starting to glow."

Gabumon is about to say something but instead shouts out, "Gabumon digivolve to...Garurumon."

"Uh why did you digivolve," Matt asked as he's looking up at Garurumon, "We aren't in any danger as far as I can tell and I never told you to digivolve either."

"I don't know," Garurumon said, "It doesn't make any sense, unless this hot spring actually happens to be a data spring."

"What's a data spring," Matt asked confused.

"It's like a hot spring," Garurumon said, "But instead of there being water it consists of a form of liquid data, don't worry it won't hurt you."

"No," Matt said as franticly search his pockets.

"What's wrong?" Garurumon asked as he stops looking for the creature.

"I lost my digivice," Matt said, "It must have dropped out."

"Great, now we need to search for both," Garurumon said. He saw a glow under the water. He reaches for it but found that he just miss. "It seems to have your digivice."

"At least we won't have to look for my digivice when we catch that thing," Matt said, "It must have grabbed my digivice when it ran into me a few minutes ago."

"That or maybe you did drop your digivice and it picked it up," Garurumon said.

"Let's worry about that later," Matt said, "Right now we should worry about catching that thing so I can get my digivice back."

"Good point," Garurumon said, "This day is just getting stranger by the hour."

"You can say that again," Matt said.

Garurumon watch as the glow passed between his legs, "I'm too big to stop him."

"Try to block it," Matt said, "Get it cornered and I'll get it."

"I'll try," Garurumon said. Using the glow Garurumon guided the object to the edge of the spring.

Matt reaches into the water. "I got something," he said as he wraps his arms around something hard.

"We have to be careful," Garurumon said, "If it's a digimon we have no clue what kind of attacks it may have."

Matt starts to pull on what his arms are wrapped around, "Damn whatever this thing is it's heavy as hell," Matt said, "I would ask you to give me a hand Garurumon but with how big you are and the fact you don't have hands in this form will make it hard for you to help."

"Maybe I still can help in a way," Garurumon said as he puts his front paw on the side of the thing Matt has his arms wrapped around, "I'll push it from the side while you try to pull it out of the water."

"Ok this is just a rock," Matt said as they pull a rock about half his size out of the water, "So where did it go?"

"Matt it seems that the mud has clouded up the spring," Garurumon said. "I can't see the glow any more."

"Now we're stuck search for it by hand," Matt said rolling his eyes.

Meanwhile Kari walks into the rental shop. "Hi," the gatomon working there said, "Need anything?"

"I just want to know if you seen a blond human and a Gabumon," Kari said.

"Sure I did," the gatomon said, "I would be blind if I didn't after all they rented a jetski from me."

"Where did they go?" Gatomon asked.

"Don't know," the rental shop Gatomon said.

"They ran away off the island," Kari said.

"Those cowards," Gatomon hissed, "They prank almost every one of our friends and then they run from the punishment that they deserve."

"Don't worry Gatomon they will have a surprise waiting for them when they get back," Kari said, "I say we gather everyone else and wait in his room till he gets back here, because more then likely we won't find them if we went searching for them."

"I don't mean to be nosy but what did they do," the rental shop Gatomon asked, "It couldn't have been that bad could it?"

"Matt and Gabumon pulled pranks on most of our friends including his own sister," Gatomon said, "And then they have the nerve to deny it and run off with out owning up to what they did."

"Well if they did do it they should get what they deserve," the rental shop Gatomon said, "I may be able to help you since they did that."

"How so," Kari asked.

"All of the rentals here have tracking devices in case some one gets lost," the rental shop Gatomon said as she types in the number for the tracking device in the computer on the jetski Matt rented, "Hmm they must have completely powered the jetski down some how because it's not showing up, sorry I couldn't help you."

"That's ok," Kari said, "They will eventually have to come back here."

"I'll contact you if I see him," the gatomon said.

"Thanks," Kari said.

"Bye," Gatomon said as she follows Kari.

"I wonder what it would be like to have a human partner," the gatomon said, "I wonder what happened to Mary."

"Gatomon number 182," a screen behind her said.

The gatomon turns to the screen and said, "My lord."

"I have a new job for you," the host said, "You will follow that human and tell me all she does."

Holy Angemon turns off the screen, "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Knightmon asked.

"It's the only choice I have," Holy Angemon said, "Some how they jam my bugs when they are around. A spy is the only way I can learn what they are up to. It took me a while to track down Tai's new partner's best friend. I hope gatomon 182 can use it to learn what they are talking about."

"Are you sure we can trust Gatomon 182 with Mary being her friend," Knightmon said, "Didn't they start working for you around the same time?"

"Actually Gatomon 110 joined about two months before Gatomon 182 did," Holy Angemon said, "Which if I had known she was a spy from the start I would have done what I did to her when we first met, but this works out better since she made friends with one of my workers before I found out and I'll tell Gatomon 182 when she makes her first report that if I find out she's lying she will suffer a fate worse then death."

"I like the way you think Holy Angemon," Knightmon said.

"Hey Kari where are you going," Tai asked as he finally catches up with her, "We got to look at all of the possibilities of who could have done the pranks, I'm not saying it wasn't Matt and Gabumon but it still seems to obvious that they did this."

"I was just asking at the boat and jetski rental place if the Gatomon there had seen Matt and Gabumon," Kari said, "She did but she also has no clue where they went, but she did say she would tell us when she sees him again."

"We are going to wait in Matt's and TK's living with the others who got pranked till he comes back," Gatomon said, "Then we'll teach them a lesson they won't ever forget."

"That would be a good idea if it was them," Agumon said, "But we still can't be sure."

"How can't we be sure," Gatomon hissed, "All the clues point at Matt and Gabumon."

"Kari and Gatomon let me ask you a question," Tai said, "If you wanted to pull a prank on everyone else but don't want to be caught how would you make sure you wouldn't be?"

"Well I would make it look like someone else did it," Kari said, "That would be the best way to prank someone."

"Kari's right," Gatomon said, "But most of the time when it comes to stuff like this Matt and Gabumon tend to be really careless about leaving clues that end up telling us it was them."

"Then tell me at least two times that they have been this careless," Tai said.

"Oh I don't know," Kari said in a sarcastic tone, "Maybe when we went camping two years ago Matt and Gabumon pulled a prank on all of us and left the evidence that they did it all over their cabin and finally admitted it, also at the last Christmas party the prank they pulled with replacing the candy canes with ones that were covered in tabasco sauce, Matt still had the receipt on him when he got to the party. I'm just getting started so if you want I can keep going."

"Ok I see your point," Tai said, "But when was the last time Matt and Gabumon pulled so many different pranks in one day or night?"

"Hmm I guess you're right," Gatomon said, "Matt and Gabumon usually stick to one kind of prank to do to everyone, so they probably had some help this time."

Meanwhile the host and Knightmon watch Gatomon 182 looking around the corner at the row of apartments that Kari's and Tai's are a part of. "She's a poor spy," Knightmon said.

"I got that covered," Holy Angemon said.

"You,"avoice saidfrom behind Gatomon 182. She turns to see an Ogremon. He drops trays into her paws. "Take these to the kitchen."

"You don't..."

"GO!" Ogremon yelled stopping Gatomon 182. The feline nodded and walks away.

"So what's your plan?" Knightmon asked.

"I have a rule that any human that cares for one of my hurt digimon will get digi-points. If no human takes care of the hurt digimon that digimon must continue to work," the host said. He motioned his hands to make it look like they grab an invisible rod. When Gatomon 182 was in front of Tai's and Kari's apartment, he turns his hands and said, "Snap."

Kari heard a crash outside the place. She ran outside to see a gatomon crying on the ground. Her back right paw twisted in a way a leg should never be. "Hey," the Ogremon said, "Get back to work."

"She's hurt," Kari said.

"She still needs to work," the Ogremon said, "What are you going to do care for her."

"What are you going to do about it if I do decide to take care of her," Kari said.

"Waste your time taking care of her if you want to," the Ogremon said, "She's no use to us if she can't even work."

"What the hell are you doing," Kari yelled as she grabs the gatomon before the Ogremon could kick her, "She's already hurt bad enough with her leg being broken."

"So what," the Ogremon said, "Right now she is a worthless piece of trash and I do what I feel like to trash."

"No digimon whether they're hurt or not is trash," Kari said annoyed, "How can you be so heartless."

"It comes with the job," the Ogremon said in a careless tone as he starts to walk away.

A little later the nurse digimons finish the cast on Gatomon 182. "Which one of you will be taking care of her?" the nurse digimon asked.

"I guess I will," Kari said.

"We will start crediting you with Digi-points then," the nurse said.

"Why?" Gatomon asked.

The nurse lowers her head and said, "I don't like this but it's a rule. You know if a worker digimon is hurt they need to continue to work unless a human is willing to care for the digimon and that human will get digi-points for doing so." She handed Gatomon 182 to Kari. "Keep her resting on something soft. When the cast does come off her bone will be weak so keep her from jumping or else she may break it once more."

"I'll try to keep her from moving around too much when the cast does come off," Kari said, "I just wonder how she broke her leg?"

"Maybe she tripped over something or that Ogremon that was yelling at her caused this," Gatomon said.

"Let's go Gatomon," Kari said, "We can ask her when she wakes up."

The digimon in the clinic on the island watch as Kari and Gatomon leave with Gatomon 182, "So what do you think," one of the nurses said.

"With the way Gatomon 182's leg broke the host had to do," Maria said, "The only other time I have seen a break like that is when the host used his powers to break the arm of a digimon who disobeyed him before the humans and their partners were brought here."

"That's what I thought," another nurse said, "But what did she do to deserve having her leg broken?"

"Numbers 297, 51, 310, and 180 what happened to 182 is no concern of yours," The host's voice said coming over a speaker, "All you need to concern yourselves with is the well being of everyone there, now get back to work."

"Hey Kari," Sora yelled running up, "Did you find Matt?"

"No," Kari said, "He went somewhere on a jetski. And I got sidetracked. This one got hurt so I'm caring for her. If I didn't they could force her to continue to work."

"That's mean," Sora said, "I guess I'll work with the others on a prank."

"Come on, lets get this gatomon in a comfortable place," Kari said.

"Hey Kari where did you go," Tai asked as Kari and Gatomon walk into the room, "I was starting to think you went to find Matt using a jetski or something when I didn't find you in here when I got back."

"Actually I was at the medical center," Kari said, "I heard a crash outside of the room and when I went to."

"What happened are you ok," Tai asked cutting of Kari, "You didn't get hurt did you?"

"As I was saying when I went to check the noise I heard outside I found this Gatomon in front of our room with a broken leg," Kari said, "The nurses though were acting as if they know something that they didn't want to tell me and they also told me that if no one takes care of her she will be forced to keep working."

Agumon walks up to Kari, "Isn't this the same Gatomon that was working in the boat rental shop," Agumon asked, "I have seen other Gatomon working for Holy Angemon but only the one from the boat rental shop had his mark on her left shoulder."

"If this is the same Gatomon what was she doing in front of our room," Gatomon asked.

"I think we should watch her," Tai said, "I'll just listen for her thoughts."

"She's seems to be waking," Kari said, "Some one get a blanket."

Gatomon 182 slowly opens her eye. "I need to get back to work." A hand pushes her head back to the pillow.

Still drug all she knows is someone said, "You're hurt."

"I need to get to work or I'll get punish," Gatomon 182 said.

"No you're not allowed to move."

"I don't want to be..." She stops when she clearly sees a human holding her down. 'She's the one I was ordered to spy on,' she thought. Tai frowns at that thought but then smiles. "Are you going to care for me?" Gatomon 182 asked as she looks at her cast covered leg.

"Yeah I am," Kari said, "The rule about you having to work even if you're hurt is stupid, doesn't he realize that if you keep working with your leg broken that it will cause permanent damage."

"Do you just call yourself Gatomon or do you go by a name like some of the other digimon here," Agumon asked.

"Well the host calls me Gatomon 182 because it's easier for him to keep track of all of his workers by using the number of when we joined and the type of digimon we are," Gatomon 182 said, "When he gets annoyed or angry he just calls us by the numbers he gave us, I do have a name but it kind of sounds stupid."

"I doubt it will be stupid," Tai said, "So you can tell us."

"Well my first name is Ice," Gatomon 182 said, "But the part that makes it sound stupid is my last name which is Cream, originally I just called my self Ice but some otherdigimons after awhile started calling me Ice Cream and I guess it just stuck."

"Ice cream would be yummy right now," Mary said.

"A little may help you," Kari said as she turns to Ice, "Since they are paying for me to care for you."

Meanwhile Matt breathing heavily keeps searching for the glow. Then they hear, "What's taking so long."

"What does it mean?" Garurumon asked.

"I think it's trying to wear us out," Matt said.

"Well it seems to be doing a pretty good job at that if that's what it's actually trying to do," Garurumon said, "What I don't get is why I don't feel any stronger then when I'm in my in-training form at the moment."

"Maybe that crystal has something to do with it," Matt said, "Whatever he's doing with my digivice is probably the cause."

"I hope we find it soon," Garurumon said, "Because I'm starting to feel a little dizzy."

"Don't worry I'll keep looking for it," Matt said, "You can rest if that will help Garurumon."

"I guess I could do that," Garurumon said, "Whatever it really is hasn't harmed us yet so I don't think it will if it is a digimon."

"I hope you're right about that," Matt said, "Why it took my digivice in the first place I have no idea."

"That should be the first thing we ask when we finally catch it," Garurumon said, "Hmm it looks like the vines are starting to retract, if we don't catch it with in five minutes from the time they completely disappear I think we may be stuck in here for another half hour or so."

"They're won't be a point in leaving if I don't have my digivice," Matt said.

Garurumon drops into the water. "Sorry, Matt," Garurumon said, "I just can't stand up anymore."

"Just keep a feel out for it," Matt said.

"Right," Garurumon said.

Meanwhile Sora and the rest of the group laugh as they finish the prank for Matt. "It's a bit over the top," TK said, "You placed traps on everything. The shower sprays paint. The beds wrap around them. The remote shocks anyone who tries to use it and that's just a few."

"Shut up," Everyone else yelled.

"You been pleading for us to stop the entire time," Sora said.

"Well Matt is my older brother," TK said defensively, "I know he deserves payback but in my opinion we shouldn't do all of this."

"We said shut up TK," Ken yelled, "If you keep at it I think the others will agree when I say we tie your arms behind your back and put duck tape over your mouth so we don't have to listen to your complaining every few minutes."

"Even though it sounds mean I agree with Ken," Mimi said as the others grin and nod their heads in agreement with what Mimi just said.

"So you can either shut up or we'll make you shut up," Joe said, "I still don't know how they managed to wrap my arms and legs up with out waking me."

"I'm not surprised they managed to do that," everyone else said, "You are a heavy sleeper Joe and half the time we have had to pour water on you to wake you up," Palmon said.

"Fine I'm going somewhere else then," TK said, "Come on Patamon."

"I want to be here when Matt and Gabumon get their payback," Patamon said.

"Fine be that way," TK said annoyed, "I'm going to my room because I don't want to go anywhere alone."

The others watch as TK enters her room, "Do you think we were being a little to harsh to TK," Sora said, "Doesn't TK have her D-terminal in her room, she could warn Matt and Gabumon about what we are planning for them."

"I'll go grab it," Patamon said.

"No need to worry yourselves about that," Ken said as he pulls it out from under the couch, "I put mine and TK's under the couch this morning, I also figured that she would be pleading for us to stop so I set her door up to lock her in there for about five hours, all she can do is go into the restroom other then that she can't leave the room now."

Ice licks her ice cream cone. "I hate being called Ice Cream but I like the stuff," she said.

"What's its like working for him?" Kari asked.

"He doesn't think highly of gatomons and agumons," Ice said, "We're stuck doing the low end jobs and never get promoted. I should work at the rental shop and the theme park but they force me to carry heavy things all over the place a lot of the time."

"Right now, your only job is to heal," Kari said.

"I really can't do anything with my leg like this," Ice said, "But if you hadn't said you would take care of me I would still be forced to work and the host wouldn't even allow me the time to get my leg put in a cast usually."

"So how did you break your leg anyways," Gatomon asked as she walks back into the room.

"I don't know," Ice said, "I was carrying some trays to the kitchen and with out any warning as I was walking I felt a searing pain in my right leg right before I collapsed."

"Could the ogremon have caused you to break your leg," Kari asked, "He was the only one outside this room when I found you."

"No he didn't do anything except hand me the trays I was carrying," Ice said, "He was watching me from the end of the walkway and when I collapsed he walked over and started yelling at me to get up and get back to work."

"That's strange," Kari said.

"Unlock this door," TK yelled.

"Sorry," Sora said, "Some times you need to use live bait."

Meanwhile with Matt and Garurumon, "Matt, the vines are back," Garurumon said.

"So is the glow," Matt said. He started to reach for it once more.

"Well then we are staying here for another half hour," Garurumon said, "This would be relaxing if I didn't feel the way I do at the moment."

"Took long enough," Matt heard as he wraps his arms around the glow, "Aw crud."

"I finally got caught him," Matt said, "Now to see what it is and why it took my digivice." Matt then pulls the crystal out of the water and nearly falls backwards as he loses his balance from it being a lot lighter then he expected it to be.

"Matt are you ok," Garurumon asked, "It didn't hurt you did it?"

"No I'm fine," Matt said as he regains his balance, "I just wasn't expecting it to be this light, now give me back my digivice," he said as he snatches it from the crystal.

"Do you mind not calling me an it," the crystal said, "I have a name and I'm just as much male as you are, can I see your digivice for a moment so I can undo what I did to your friend unless you want him stuck like that until you figure out how to undo it yourself."

Matt looks at the digivice and is confused when he sees it flashing one hundred, "I'll let you see but if you hurt him then you will suffer," Matt said.

"Hey I am not going to hurt anyone," he said.

"Aright," Matt said ashands the crystal his digivice.

"Thanks," he said as he dove underwater.

"I'll get it," Gabumon said, "At least I'm feeling better."

"Let's get this rock," Matt yelled.

"Now where did he go," Gabumon asked and then de-digivolves to his in-training form of Tsunomon, "Uh Matt I don't think I'm going to be of much help like this."

Matt turns to Tsunomon, "Ok just stay on one of the rocks then," Matt said and watches as Tsunomon digivolves all the way to Garurumon, "Great he must be playing with my digi-vice."

"This is going to make things more interesting," Garurumon said, "I hope we catch him soon."

"Me and you both buddy," Matt said, "I hope he doesn't damage it or anything."

"I think we have to worry more about him playing with it," Gabumon said, "This is really getting annoying."

"It's not bad enough we have everyone accusing us of pranking them," Matt said, "Now we have to chase after a digimon if it actually is a digimon who seems to think my digivice is a toy."

"It could be worse," Gabumon said.

"Gabumon that simple talking about a problem," Matt said searching for the digimon, "And it doesn't help."

"Alright," Tsunomon said, "How can I help? I'm too busy trying to keep from going under."

"Alright," Matt said.

"This is getting really frustrating," Garurumon said, "One minute I'm in my rookie form and the next thing I know I'm in one of my other forms."

"Don't you think I know that," Matt said only for Punimon to land in his arms, "I would ask you if your ok Punimon but I know that you can't talk like this."

"Puni pun puni," Punimon said.

"I think you should stay on this rock," Matt said as he set Punimon on the rock next to him, "I don't want you to move until I have my digivice back."

"Ok if you say so," Gabumon said, "I can understand why you don't want me to move with me changing from one form to another."

Meanwhile with Sora and the others, "Looks like all we can do is wait for now," Ken said, "We have no clue when he will be back."

"I thought you were kidding about tying me up," TK yelled.

"We're getting Matt back," Sora yelled, "Izzy place hidden cameras."

"I like to be scratched behind the ear," Ice said as she rests her head on Kari's lap.

"When will Gatomon 182 contact me?" The Host asked.

"When it's a good time," Knightmon said.

Yolei walks up to them. "Maidmon what do you have to report?" Holy Angemon asked.

"There has been a mix up while cleaning the human clothes," Yolei said as she scratches the collar around her neck. "They didn't mix the clothes just who owns what."

"Not that big a deal," the host said, "They can all continue wearing the swimwear I gave them till the problem is solved if the arena is fixed before then that is, now go tell the ones responsible to get this problem sorted out."

"Yes sir," Yolei said as she goes to do what she is told.

The host then turns to a monitor, "Datamon how much longer till the arena is up and running again," he asked, "It has been almost three days since I told you to fix it."

"It takes time boss," Datamon said, "I think it will either be fixed tomorrow or the day after."

"It better be or else," the host said.

"What do you mean by or else," Datamon asked nervously.

"You're smart," the host said, "So figure it out yourself."

"Why didn't you tell him what you would do," Knightmon asked after Holy Angemon turned off the mic and monitor.

"Because left to figure it out on his own," the host said, "Datamon will come up with an even worse punishment for himself then I could probably think of since he knows his own fears."

"Ah so he will scare himself to the point he'll get it done as soon as he possibly can," Knightmon said.

"That's right," the host said, "The truth is I don't care how long it takes for the arena to be fixed as long as it gets fixed is all that matters, but Datamon and my other lackeys that are working on fixing it don't need to know that."

"You just want to keep them from slacking off," Knightmon said.

Meanwhile Matt and Gabumon heard from under the water, "Finished."

"Got it," Matt said pulling his digivice from the spring.

"That's great," Gabumon said.

"Hey." A Crystal shaped like an Agumon's head came from the water. "That's mine," he said as he stares at the digivice with large green eyes, "You can't steal it."

"It's mine," Matt said.

"No it's not," the digimon said coming to Matt. Matt smiles and plays with his digivice. "Hey," the digimon now a Koromon said.

"Huh what happened to him," Gabumon asked, "Why did he de-digivolve?"

"Because I caused him to," Matt said, "He seems to be linked to my upgraded digivice."

"Change me back to the way I was," Koromon yelled, "It is kind of hard to stay afloat when I'm just a head."

"I think it would be better to leave you like this for now," Gabumon said as he picks up Koromon and puts him on one of the rocks, "As a Koromon you can't cause as much trouble."

"You would be surprised how much trouble I could cause with out arms or legs," Koromon said, "To bad you will not be able to leave for another half hour."

"What is that supposed to mean," Matt asked and turns towards the place they came in at only to see the vines sealing it off again, "Great I was hoping to leave this time, you better behave Koromon or I'll de-digivolve you all the way to a digi-egg so you can't cause anymore trouble."

"I will stop but only if you digi-volve me back to my rookie form," Koromon said, "I won't try to trick you into giving me back my toy again."

"Let me tell you something Koromon," Matt said, "This digi-vice is not a toy and it belongs to me not you, I have had this since I first came to the digital world six to eight years ago."

"You dropped it," Koromon said.

"Tell us about you," Matt said.

"Why should I?" Koromon asked, "You stole my toy."

"MY digivice is able to make my partner Gabumon digivolve and de-digivovle," Matt said, "I can use it to make you de-digivolve so you put the rest together."

"You do not scare me," Koromon said, "I am running low on energy that is why I de-digivolved."

"I guess you want to play hard ball," Matt said as he used his digivice to cause Koromon to de-digivolve into Botamon, "I'll change you back if you agree to tell us about yourself."

"Fine just change me back," Botamon said surprising Gabumon.

"That's the first time I have heard a digimon at the baby level use actual words," Gabumon said in a surprised tone.

"Botamon didn't talk Gabumon," Matt said, "Some how he's relaying what he wants to say through my digivice."

"That shouldn't be possible," Gabumon said.

"Well it is," Matt said as he digivolves Botamon back into Koromon, "Now are you going to tell us about yourself or not?"

"Yeah I will tell you about myself," Koromon said, "But you have to promise me something first."

"What do you want now," Matt said annoyed, "If you want me to give you my digivice then no."

"That is not a bad idea but that is not it," Koromon said, "What I want you to promise is that you can get me something to eat when that wall of vines disappears again, I haven't eaten anything in a few days."

"Fine that I can do," Matt said, "But I'll only keep that promise if you tell the truth and don't try to run off with my digivice again."

"Why is it you Koromon always think with your stomach half the time," Gabumon asked.

"Hey that is not true Gabumon," Koromon yelled, "How would you feel if you had not eaten in two days?"

"Gabumon and Koromon stop arguing," Matt said, "Now tell us about yourself Koromon and Gabumon please don't interrupt him while he's telling us."


	19. Chapter 19

"Well in my rookie form I am called Crystal Agumon," Koromon said, "My kind, well Crystal Agumons can live in any kind of environment in the digital world but we tend to like to live in areas near volcano's, while most Crystal Agumons are of average intelligence I am a genius."

"When you say genius do you mean compared to other Crystal Agumon," Matt asked.

"When I say I am a genius that is what I mean," Koromon said, "I am the one who created most of the stuff that Lord Holy Angemon is using, I did not want to create that stuff but I had no choice in the matter."

"Everyone has a choice," Matt said, "So you didn't have to create that stuff for him if you didn't want to."

"That is where you are wrong," Koromon said, "If I were to refuse he would have killed all of my friends from my village, what is even worse is that even though I did cooperate with him Holy Angemon threw all of them in a work camp anyways where they are treated like slaves and barely get anything to eat when it comes to meals."

"Why didn't you leave then," Matt asked.

"Originally Holy Angemon said he would let me and my friends go once I finished with what he wanted me to create for him," Koromon said as he could feel his blood starting to boil, "But after I finished with the last thing he wanted he had one of his other digimon use an attack that knocked me unconscious and when I woke up I found myselftied to one of the things I created as he used it to force me to digivolve."

"Why did he force you to digivolve," Matt asked, "And what did he force you to digivolve into?"

"Holy Angemon said right before he turned on the machine that he could not afford to let go of my knowledge," Koromon said shuddering as he remembers what happened, "So he programmed it to where I would be a prisoner in my own body and mind once he turned it on to force me to digivolve into Shardmon."

"You can't mean the same Shardmon that Gabumon and I saw on our way to the rental shop today," Matt said, "You're talking about a different one right?"

"No that is the same Shardmon I am talking about," Koromon said and shudders again.

"But if that is so then how are you here," Gabumon asked.

"When Shardmon grabbed Matt the other day I used that opportunity to transfer my mind into my toy," Koromon said, "The combination of this data spring and my toy actually helped recreate my body so I don't have to be stuck in my toy anymore."

"And that is how you ended up linked to my digivice like Gabumon is," Matt said.

"So he's your partner too," Gabumon said.

"What can you tell us about the host?" Matt asked.

"Little," Koromon said, "I know for him to change humans he made the rules. He can only change you humans during or after the fight."

"That's why he set up these games," Matt said.

"Right," Koromon said. His eyes widen, "Partner!"

"This is going to take some getting used to," Gabumon said.

"Why do you say that Gabumon," Matt asked.

"Because I've been your only partner for so long," Gabumon said.

"Hey don't worry about it Gabumon," Matt said, "Our friendship won't change, well not for the worse anyways."

"No hard feelings about causing you to digivolve and de-digivolve right Gabumon," Koromon asked, "I just could not help playing with it."

"Yeah I guess," Gabumon said slightly annoyed, "How would you like it if I used Matt's digivice to cause you to change from one form to another almost constantly?"

"We might as well try to relax now," Matt said, "We're going to be here for a little while longer."

"I'm not in any hurry to go back to the main islands," Gabumon said, "Especially with us being framed for pranks we didn't do."

"Maybe I can help you find out who actually did the pranks," Koromon said, "I probably can get into Holy Angemon's computer systems if he hasn't changed any of the passwords and stuff, even if he did I can still get in but it will take me some time to do so."

"That will be helpful," Matt said, "And I don't mean just for finding out who set Gabumon and I up, we can also learn what Holy Angemon is truly up to."

"I forgot something," Koromon said.

"What?" Gabumon asked.

"That also goes for the partners as well," Koromon said, "And since I am your partner then he can not take me back."

"That's good," Gabumon said.

"So when can I get my legs back?" Koromon asked.

"You're going to have to stay as a Koromon for now because there isn't much room on the jetski," Matt said, "I'll digivolve you back to Crystal Agumon when we get back to the main island."

"I guess that will do I suppose," Koromon said, "Or you can de-digivolve Gabumon to Tsunomon and digivolve me to Crystal Agumon?"

"That isn't too good of an idea," Gabumon said, "All you are is a head with long ears when I'm a head with a really sharp horn as Tsunomon, if we get caught in bad conditions you won't end up hurting Matt to bad, while I could end up seriously hurting Matt if not worse by accident."

"Gabumon does have a point Koromon," Matt said, "For now you'll have to stay in your in-training form."

"Oh well I can deal with out having legs for now," Koromon said, "At least I'm not a prisoner in my own body any more."

"Yeah that's a good thing," Gabumon said, "I just hope I never have to experience something like that."

"What I don't get is how Shardmon is still alive if you're here with us," Matt said.

"It is simple really," Koromon said, "When Holy Angemon forced me to digivolve he used one of the computers to create another mind in my body with the help of one of his Datamon workers."

"He could do that to other digimon," Matt said.

Gabumon then asked, "If the humans all lose but one then could he make partner digimons digivolve like that?"

"Maybe," Koromon said, "let's get something to eat."

"We're still trapped in the spring," Matt said.

"Oh yeah," Koromon said, "I can not think to well with how hungry I am."

"What do you mean," Gabumon asked, "It doesn't seem like that to me."

"Is there any other way to get out of here besides the way we came in," Matt asked.

"Yes there is another way," Koromon said, "Only problem is that it is an water filled tunnel and will take ten minutes and thirty-nine seconds to get through it, which you can not breathe under water so we have to wait."

"Then we do have to wait," Gabumon said, "If we tried that then we would end up drowning."

"That is just stupid," Matt said, "My only question is how were you able to stay underwater so long in your rookie form of Crystal Agumon?"

"As I said before Crystal Agumons can survive in any environment in the digital world," Koromon said, "Including underwater."

"I have heard that there are some kinds of digimon that can live anywhere in the digital world," Gabumon said, "But I never heard of Crystal Agumons till you showed up."

"I never heard of agumons or gatomons until I worked for Holy Angemon," Koromon said, "There are still many digimons that are unknown."

Meanwhile Knightmon laughs as The host walks into the thrown room with Yolei following them. "Why are you laughing?" Holy Angemon asked.

"I thought that gatomon 182 would miss the other gatomons." Knightmon said, "So I ordered them into Tie's and Car's apartment. They think it's for a health test. Can you imagine all those gatomons in a small space?"

The host grins, "I can imagine that," he said, "But I really don't care about that too much, maybe one of them can find some clues as to what Tai and Kari are up to with their friends."

"Is work all you can ever think of," Knightmon asked, "Now I know why some of the others working directly under our master say your dull."

Meanwhile in Tai's and Kari's rooms, "What is going on in here," Tai yelled trying to be heard over the talking of all the Gatomon's, "Why are they here?"

"How should I know Tai," Kari yelled, "It's getting to the point I can barely move."

"I'll ask one of them," Tai yelled and squats down, "What are all of you doing in here?"

"What did you say," the Gatomon Tai asked the question asked, "I can't hear you over all of the noise."

"I said what are all of you doing here," Tai said raising his voice so the gatomon can hear him.

"Oh Knightmon told us that the host wanted us to report here for a health test," the gatomon said.

"How are you going to get a health check here?" Tai asked picking up Mary.

"We can't leave until we are ordered to," a gatomon said, "Beside it's nice to have some time off."

With Koromon in his arms, Matt walks out of the spring. "Back to my place," he told Gabumon as he climbs out.

"So many new friends," Mary said.

"Are you alright Ice?" Kari asked the hurt digimon in her arms.

"I'm fine," Ice said, "Look there's Marbole. And there is Cat Afraid of Hats."

"Hi Ice Cream," all the gatomons said.

"Why is she called that," Kari asked, "Is she afraid of hats or something?"

"I don't know," Ice said shrugging her shoulders, "I just know that's what everyone calls her."

"Now I can see why they use names like Tai and Kari," Gatomon mumbled as she looks around at all of the other Gatomons in the room, "its getting way too crowded in here."

Tai turns to the door as he sees it opening from the corner of his eye only to see five more Gatomon walking in, "How many more can there be," Tai asked no one in particular, "This is getting ridiculous."

"There shouldn't be any more," a gatomon said that's standing on the shelf next to Tai.

"That's a relief," Tai said.

"Hey there's Smiley," Ice said pointing at a gatomon that looks really depressed, "And there's Riley right next to her."

"Uh Ice why is she called Smiley if she looks so depressed," Kari asked.

"When I first met her she used to smile all the time," Ice said, "She didn't stop smiling till about three months ago when the host deleted her mate."

"That is just horrible," Kari said.

"How often do you get time off," Tai asked.

"We don't usually," a gatomon said, "The host usually work us Gatomon and the Agumons till we pass out from exhaustion and when we finally wake up again we have to go straight back to work."

Meanwhile with Sora and the others, "I'm getting bored waiting here," Sora said, "How about we go see what Tai and Kari are doing, Izzy's cameras will record everything that happens to Matt and Gabumon."

"Sounds good to me," Ken said as the others nodded their heads, "Kari was supposed to meet us here but never showed up."

"You know why that is Ken," Izzy said, "Sora told us that Kari had some things she had to take care of right away."

"Let's just go talk to Tai and Kari," Mimi said, "For all we know Matt might not come back till tomorrow."

The others then start leaving the room, "Hey what about me," TK yelled from her room as she struggles to get her arms free while pacing back and forth, "Are you going to untie my arms or are you going to leave me like this, uh hello are you listening to me?" TK growls in frustration, "Great they left with out me and left me tied up too, how am I going to get out of here?"

Knightmon laughs as Tai and Kari try to understand what is going on with the gatomons stopping them from moving around.

"If you like messing with them so much have as much fun as you want," The Host said, "Those Gatomons are worthless to me. They and those also worthless Agumons make up most of the spies I found."

Sora opens the door to Tai's apartment. She just stares at all of the gatomons looking at her. "I knew Tai has many digi-points," Guilmon said, "but I didn't know he had enough for that many partners."

"Guilmon I doubt all of these digimon are Tai's partners," Takato said, "Hey Tai, Kari what's going on in here!"

"All of these Gatomons just showed up here with out any warning," Tai yelled, "They're saying that the host told them to come here for a health test!"

"You can't be serious," Sora said, "How are they going to get a health test here?"

"We were told to come here so we did," one of the Gatomon said, "And can't leave till we are told to do so."

"Oh hey Guilmon it's been awhile," one of the Gatomon said waving at Guilmon.

"Hey Kara what are you doing here," Guilmon asked.

"You know her boy," Takato asked.

"Yeah we met Kara before Takato," Renamon said, "Though it could have been in better circumstances though."

"Jeez Renamon why are you always doing that," Takato said as startles him by appearing right in front of him out of seemingly nowhere.

"If it weren't for you and Guilmon I would have been killed," Kara said.

"We were just doing what we usually do," Renamon said, "But we are glad that we did save you because you became a good friend, so why are you working for the host of this place."

"At the time I didn't know what I was getting myself into," Kara said, "I was told the job that the digimon who hired me was something different, he asked me to step into another room and as I stepped into there something hit me over the head and when I woke up I found myself being forced to work here."

"Yeah that's how I ended up here too," about a quarter to half of the Gatomon in the room yelled.

"I would welcome you here but as you can see it's a bit crowed in here," Tai said.

"We're back," Davis said.

"Look at all the gatomons," Veemon yelled, "Ladies, shall we talk?" He pulls out a little black book and a pen. "I need names and numbers or someone may be deleted." One of the working gatomons grabs the book and pen and start to write in it.

"Do any of you have any extra book cases we can borrow?" Tai asked, "As you can see we're out of living space."

"Hey Ice Cream, why are you here?" a gatomon asked.

"I hurt my leg," Ice said, "So I'm being cared for by them."

All the gatomons blink then grab their legs and yelled, "My leg."

Sweat drops forms besides every ones heads, "You have got to be kidding," Sora mumbles.

"Alright listen up all of you," Tai said, "We don't have the room or time to take care of all of you and so you can stop faking being hurt now."

Most of the Gatomon start grumbling under their breaths as they stand up while one of the Gatomon next to Tai is still grabbing her leg, "You can stop faking," Agumon said.

"I'm not faking," the Gatomon hissed, "The last few weeks about two to four times a day my leg cramps up really bad and it started to cramp before Ice even said that about her leg."

"Oh sorry I didn't know," Agumon said, "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah I will be fine," the Gatomon said, "It only lasts about five to ten minutes most of the time and sorry about coming off so mean."

"It's ok," Agumon said, "I was just thinking that you were faking it because all of the other Gatomon in here were faking it a moment ago."

"Hey where is TK at the moment," Kari asked noticing that she isn't standing outside of the room with the others, "I thought she was with the rest of you?"

"TK's fine," Patamon said, "Although she's a little tied up with some things at the moment."

"You let TK go off by herself," Kari asked.

"No TK wanted to wait for Matt to get back and also set up her own prank for him," Ken said lying through his teeth, "She said it would be awhile before she joined us."

"Oh ok," Kari said, "Maybe when I get out of here I can go give TK a hand."

"Actually TK wants to do it herself," Mimi said, "As she asked us to leave she said something about locking everyone else out except Matt and Gabumon."

"If she wants that," Kari said, "I don't think I can get through this many gatomons anyways."

"What are you going to do?" Takato asked.

"I don't know," Tai said, "If you do not want to be here then please leave."

"We can't," the gatomons said.

Tai looks at the others. "Could you help us to find a way to get all these gatomons and still have the room to move?"

"We'll see what we can do," Sora said.

"Just please hurry though," Kari said, "This gatomon in my arms is supposed to be lying down so her leg can heal."

Davis pulls Veemon away from the door and to the side where they can talk with out being heard by any of the gatomons, "What's up with that black book and telling all those gatomons that they will be deleted unless they write there names and numbers in it?"

"It won't hurt if I got to know some of them better later on," Veemon said.

"I thought you liked Kari's partner Gatomon though," Davis said, "So why do you want to know them?"

"Of course I like her," Veemon said, "But what if she doesn't share the same feelings for me that I have for her, then maybe one of them will like me and I'm going to ask her on a date today."

"Well you might want to hurry then Veemon," Davis said, "I think I over heard Patamon mumbling about asking her out also a few minutes ago."

"Why didn't you tell me before then," Veemon yelled.

"I was trying to but you weren't paying any attention to me," Davis said, "That's part of the reason I pulled you over here."

"Sorry for yelling at you Davis," Veemon said, "I'll talk to you when you're able to get into the room."

"How are you going to get in there if I can't," Davis asked.

"Just watch and you'll see," Veemon said going back towards the door.

Davis watches as Veemon waits in front of the door as if nothing matters, "Why is he just standing there," Davis mumbled to himself and watches as Patamon starts to fly into the room and Veemon jumps up and grabs Patamon's back legs, "That's one way to get in there."

"Let go of me," Patamon yelled as he looks down to see Veemon holding onto his back legs.

Davis watches as both digimon drops into the crowd of gatomons. Davis just rubs his head as the two roll over the gatomons while fighting. "I'm glad TK's a female at the moment," Davis said.

"Sora," Mimi cheered as she ran up, "Look at this hat I got."

A scream came from inside the room. "She is afraid of hats," Ice said.

"Hello Joe," Maria said walking up, "Thanks for teaching us more about how to care for humans."

"Your welcome," Joe said, "Are you hear for the health check-ups?"

"Check-ups?" Maria asked, "I just got off duty and came to see how Ice is doing."

All the Gatomons look at her and yelled, "My leg."

Agumon looks at the gatomon next to him. She is still rubbing her leg. She looks up at Agumon once more. "It's nothing to worry about," she said, "I'm Clawz, the strongest gatomon. A pain in the leg won't stop me."

"Please, tell me you're here to do the check-ups on the gatomons," Tai said to Maria.

"Sorry but I just got off duty for the night," Maria said, "As far as I know the only Gatomon I need to check up on is Ice since her leg got broken earlier."

"Great, then why were all of these Gatomons told to come here," Kari asked.

"I don't know," Maria said, "All I know is that about a week from now there is supposed to be a health test for most of the worker digimon, but nothing scheduled for today except our usual work to help anyone who gets hurt."

"Then why did Knightmon tell us that the host wanted us to report here for a health test," one of the Gatomon asked.

"You might want to ask Knightmon that yourself next time you talk to him," Maria said, "Well I guess you all can go back to what you were doing before you came here."

"Knightmon told us we had to stay here," Clawz said, "Until him or the host say we can leave."

"Dinner," an Agumon said as he walks up pushing a dinning cart, "Steak and mash potato for the humans. Steak for the Tyrannomon, and the Agumon, and grilled fish for the partner gatomons and the hurt gatomon." He passes the plates over to some the gatomons. They carry the food to the rightful owner drooling as they did. "The rest on the cart is for the other gatomons."

A gatomon slowly walks from Tai's and Kari's room. She stops to look to the side before she pulls back the cover sheet to see it filled with grilled fish. With a cheer they started to pass out the food.

"Since they are in one place, I guess I could look at them and see which ones I should put on the hurt list," Maria said.

"I doubt that even half of them will be put on the hurt list," Joe said.

"I can't be so sure about that," Maria said, "With some of them I'm surprised they are still alive and didn't get deleted from what happened to them."

"What do you mean," Sora asked, "I doubt it could be that bad for you to say something like that."

"A week ago one of them was forced to fix the roller coaster in the amusement park and passed out from lack of sleep," Maria said, "I'm surprised that Gatomon didn't get deleted when she hit the ground after falling off it, if you're wondering why I say this it's because the part of the roller coaster she fell off of is about seventy-five feet in the air."

"Ouch that had to hurt," Jeri said, "How do you know she survived the fall?"

Agumon looks at Clawz still rubbing her sore leg, "That was you wasn't it," Agumon asked.

"No I'm not the one who fell off that thing," Clawz said, "She's somewhere over on the other side of this room I think."

"Because she told me herself a few hours later that day when I got off my shift as I was walking back to my room," Maria said, "I would have taken a look at her then but a Devimon was yelling at her to do all kinds of things, isn't that right Alexandria?"

"Yes that did happen," a Gatomon near Kari said as she walks towards the door, "I guess I am one of the luckiest digimon alive with all the things I have managed to live through besides that."

"How do you know that she fell from that high up," Sora asked.

"I wasn't sure where she meant she fell off the roller coaster from until I watched the video from the security camera that day," Maria said, "And I know for a fact that the roller coaster in the park is almost seventy-five feet high at the highest points."

"That is a nasty fall from that high," Sora said.

"Well you're going to be the first one I look at because what happened to you," Maria said, "And then after I finish looking you over Alexandria, Clawz will be next."

"Don't worry about me I'm fine," Clawz said as she stands up, "The others can go before me."

"I said you're second Clawz so you are going to be second, understand," Maria said, "And save the protests because I'm not going to take no for an answer."

"Fine whatever you say," Clawz huffed.

"That's one quality I don't like about Gatomons," Maria said, "They are all so stubborn."

"Hey that's not true," Ice said.

"At times even you can be really stubborn," the nurse said, "But you aren't as bad as the others can be, especially certain ones," she said as she's looking right at Clawz and glances at a few others for a moment before going back to looking over Alexandria.

After looking at Alexandria she tied a black ribbon around her neck. She looks at Clawz and frowns. She tied a black ribbon around her neck as well.

Meanwhile Matt finally steps onto the dock of the main island. "Why didn't you tell me about the button sooner?" Matt asked as Koromon became Crystal Agumon.

"I forgot," Crystal Agumon said.

"Well," Matt said, "First place we go is to my apartment."

"Sounds good to me," Gabumon said, "I'm looking forward to lying down on the bed for a little while."

"I thought we were going to get some food," Crystal Agumon said holding his stomach as it growls, "I am hungry."

"Don't worry we'll get something to eat soon," Matt said, "But chasing after you for about an hour made us tired."

"It won't hurt to get something to eat first," Gabumon said, "After all that happened I'm somewhat hungry myself."

"We'll get something to eat in a little bit, right now let's just go back to the room and rest for a little bit," Matt said only for his stomach to start growling as well, "Don't say anything Gabumon, let's just get some food."

"What I wasn't going to say anything," Gabumon said grinning.

Crystal Agumon is about to say something, "You don't say anything either Crystal Agumon," Matt said.

"I was just going to say that we would get there quicker if we cut through here," Crystal Agumon said pointing towards a walk way that goes between two of the housing buildings that the host's digimon use, "As long as we do not cause any trouble it should not be a problem to walk through there."

"I thought the digimon who work here eat some place else," Gabumon said.

"No we, I mean they eat in the same place you have to but at different times," Crystal Agumon said, "When the cafe in the castle had been destroyed by someone even they had to eat in their own rooms if they have rooms that is."

"What do you mean by if they have rooms?" Gabumon asked.

"Gatomons and Agumons have large holding areas for them," Crystal Agumon said, "If they are not working they are sleeping. In some places it is not uncommon to see a gatomon asleep in the corner."

"That's mean," Gabumon said.

"They're serving food," Matt said, "I'll get three take outs and then we can walk to the apartment."

Meanwhile Tai slowly made his way to the door. The gatomons create small areas for him to step to. "How long will this take?" Tai asked.

"Awhile," Maria said, "Right now, I'm judging the health of each gatomon then I'm going to look in more detail at the gatomons who are hurt the worse."

"Here we are," Matt said with the food containers in his arms. He pushes the door open to have eggs drop on him.

"Ugh did they have to use rotten eggs," Gabumon yelled covering his nose, "None of it got on the food did it?"

"None of it got on the food," Matt said, "But how can you think about that with this smell?"

"Actually because of that smell I have lost my appetite for the moment," Gabumon said, "But it doesn't mean we can't put it in the small fridge in the living room for later."

"Gabumon does have a good point," Crystal Agumon said, "If it were not for the fact I have not eaten anything I would not be able to hold it down from that smell."

"Alright I'll put the stuff in the mini fridge and take a shower," Matt said, "You two can do whatever you want while I'm in there."

"Whatever we want to," Gabumon said grinning.

"Except going into TK's room whether she is here or not of course," Matt said.

"Matt, Gabumon the others put all kinds of traps in your room to get you back for the pranks you did to them," TK yelled only to get no response.

TK is about to yell again when the speaker by the door comes alive with Izzy's voice, "Just to let you know TK that if you are in here that any sound you make won't be heard by anyone outside this room for the next hour or so, while you were busy complaining about all the stuff we decided to do to Matt and Gabumon to get them back Ken and I set up your room to lock you in it the moment you walked in and that the moment Matt and Gabumon get back to make it so no sound can escape, oh no point in saying anything because this is a recording that I made while doing what I did."

"Great this just sucks," TK said, "I can hear them but they can't hear me at all."

"Ok the foods in the fridge if either of you get hungry," Matt said, "Now I'm going to take a shower to get rid of this smell."

A little bit later, Matt walks from the shower removing paint from his face. "They rigged the shower," he said.

"We should look at the rest of the place for traps," Crystal Agumon said. He opens the door to TK's room only to have flower drop on him. He turns to Matt and growls, "I hate being made a fool."

"Prove I didn't do it," Matt said, "Then they will be the fools."

"Matt," TK yelled through the door.

Matt runs into the room and found his younger sibling tied up. "What happen?" Matt asked as he starts to free TK's arms.

"They came and started to set up pranks," TK said, "I told them to stop but they wouldn't listen."

"How many traps," Gabumon asked.

"I can't say," TK said.

"We should find a safe place where I can work," Crystal Agumon said.

"Who is that," TK asked looking at Crystal Agumon, "You didn't buy him because you don't have any digi-chips."

"Actually from what Crystal Agumon tells me he hitched a ride in my digivice," Matt said, "When Gabumon and I went to a hot spring we heard about it actually turned out to be a data spring which he used to rebuild his body with the help of my digivice."

"That's interesting," TK said, "But how did he get into your digivice?"

"Let's just say the true mind of Shardmon isn't there any more," Crystal Agumon said.

"That's one way to put it," Gabumon said.

"What does Crystal Agumon mean by that," TK asked, "Shardmon is a complete moron from what I know about him, so what does the true mind of Shardmon isn't there any more supposed to mean?"

"At one point Shardmon was Crystal Agumon," Matt said, "Crystal Agumon said that last time when Shardmon grabbed me that he used that moment to upload his mind into my digivice."

TK is about to ask why Matt keeps emphasizing my digivice when Crystal Agumon said, "Do you not mean my toy, as the saying goes finder keepers and all that other bull."

"I'm going to go take a quick look in my room," Matt said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," TK said stretching her arms and rubbing them because the soreness the rope caused, "Unless you want to walk around looking like a chicken for the rest of the day at least."

"Let me guess," Gabumon said, "They put tar and feathers above the door and the moment it opens the tar will be dumped and the feathers with follow a moment or two later?"

"Yeah that's about it for that trap," TK said.

"Wait where are Ken, Patamon and Wormmon," Matt asked, "I figured they would be in here also when I heard you."

"That's the thing," TK said, "It was Ken's idea to tie my arms up and Patamon agreed with everything that the others were doing and went with them when they left leaving me in here by myself."

"Patamon seems a little upset about this," Matt said, "Why didn't you agree with what they were doing anyways?"

"One you're my brother," TK said, "And two I found Davis' goggles under my bed while I was picking some things up in here that Patamon had knocked over while scratching himself from the itching powder."

Meanwhile in front of Tai's and Kari's room, "What do the different color ribbons they are wearing mean," Joe asked.

"The ones with the green ribbons have little to no injuries," Maria said, "The red ribbons mean they have moderate to bad injuries while the black ribbons mean they need to be thoroughly checked out after I finish judging how all of the Gatomons are doing."

"Looks like you are going to have your work cut out for you," Sora said looking in the room with most of the Gatomons that have been checked having red and black ribbons around there necks while very few have green ribbons around there necks, "All of them will recover completely from their injuries right?"

"I'm not sure," Maria said, "I have to do complete thorough checks on them and that means they have to come with me back to the nurses office because that's where all of the equipment is." She then sighs, "With how stubborn Clawz is and how bad her leg looks I'm surprised she can even walk let alone stand on it," Maria whispers to Sora, "When I was checking her leg if what I felt happens to turn out to be true then her leg has two fractures, stubbornness isn't always a good thing."

"I guess not," Sora said.

"Even if I find it's true," Maria said with a frown, "I'm afraid I won't find someone to care for her so she'll be forced to work anyways."

"We'll see if Kari and Tai agree to watch her if not then I can," Sora said.

"Thank you," Maria said.

"I'm glad that they didn't trap the TV," Crystal Agumon said, "I should be able to get in the system."

"That's the only thing that they didn't set up a trap on it seems," Gabumon said as he rubs his completely numb arm, "I'm just glad they only used enough electricity to where it made my arm go numb only."

"Hey Maria," Another nurse digimon said, "Hi Joe." She stops pushing the chart. "I brought the cart."

"Start with the ones with black ribbons," Maria said, "Especially with Alexandria and then Clawz."

"Alright got it," the nurse said, "Alexandria you heard Maria so come over here now, Clawz your next as Maria said so you come here too."

"I'm fine," Clawz said, "I don't need to be looked at any further."

"If Maria says you need to be looked at further then you're getting looked at further," the nurse said, "Now come over here or do I have to walk in there and grab you."

"Fine I'm coming," Clawz said as she walks to the nurse slightly limping.

"You know Clawz there is nothing wrong about admitting you're hurt," Maria said as she's looking over another Gatomon as Clawz walks by her, "Some times when you admit you're hurt it shows that you are strong also."

"I just hope we can find someone to care for all of the hurt gatomons here," the other nurse said, "Even if we do treat all of their injuries it won't do them good if they have to keep working."

"Yes I know," Maria said, "But there is nothing we can do about it if no one is willing to take care of them." Maria then looks around the room and sighs, "At this rate the majority of them will have red and black ribbons around there necks," she said, "Alright Kara come here I'm going to look at you next."

The other nurse picks up Clawz and starts examining her leg with the equipment she brought, "Hmm for some reason I can't get a proper reading on Clawz leg," she said to Maria and sees a slight reflection of light coming off Clawz leg out of the corner of her eye, "I think I see the problem." She then starts parting the fur on Clawz leg and finds two pieces of metal tied to her leg with string, "That explains why you can walk if Maria is right about your leg being broken."

"I already know it's broken," Clawz said as the nurse starts removing the makeshift splint, "I didn't say anything because there really isn't any point usually."

Kara starts walking to Maria when one of the other Gatomons in the room accidentally hits her in the chest with her tail ring, "Hey watch what the hell you are doing," Kara hissed.

"It was an accident," the other Gatomon said, "I barely touched you anyways so no need to have an attitude Kara."

As soon as Kara gets to Maria, Maria starts checking her out and the instant she put a little pressure on Kara's chest to check it Kara cries out in pain, "This isn't good," Maria said, "It seems like you have at least three broken ribs, what happened to you to cause this?"

"I don't know how it happened," Kara cried from the pain, "All I know is a few days ago I feel asleep in one of the hallways and when I woke up I was in extreme pain."

"Kara you have to tell me what actually happened to you," Maria said, "Otherwise I can't be completely sure how you should be treated for your wounds."

"I said I don't know what happened," Kara said.

"Uh Maria I know what happened to Kara," a gatomon named Rose said, "About a week ago I was carrying some stuff to another part of the castle when I heard some sort of commotion down the corridor I was walking by at the time and turned to see an Icemeramon kick a sleeping Kara in the chest and sending her flying into the wall on the other side of that corridor."

"That's another thing I hate," Maria said, "The host allows the other digimon to do whatever they want to the Gatomons and Agumons that work for him as long as they don't delete them and Kara turn your head from one side to the other."

"Do I have to do that," Kara asked nervously.

"Just to turn your head as far as you can," Maria said. Kara turns her head a little before tears starts flowing down her cheeks from the pain she feels from moving her head.

"You poor gatomons I'll help all I can," Kari said as she picks up Clawz forcing her to join Ice and Alexandria in her arms.

"There are too many," Tai said.

"We have friends," Kari said.

"I found something," Crystal Agumon said, "The problem is the file was edited."

"Damn it even one of the host's digimon or Holy Angemon himself is trying to make us look like we did it," Matt said in an annoyed tone, "How do you know that it was edited?"

"One the shadows do not match yours and Gabumon's bodies where there is enough light for shadows that is," Crystal Agumon said, "Also I am not sure whose voices these are but I can say for sure they are not either of yours."

"Well then turn up the volume so we can hear who it is," Gabumon said, "We'll probably recognize them when we hear them."

Crystal Agumon turns up the volume on the TV and plays the part of the recording with the voices, "Well that conversation is the only part of the video I found with voices so far," Crystal Agumon said, "So do you know who it is or do I have to play it again?"


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

"Davis and Veemon," TK, Matt and Gabumon said in unison, "Figures it would be them who did this," Matt said.

"Who is this Davis," Crystal Agumon asked, "And I did not think there were any Veemons in this part of the digital world."

"What do you mean you didn't think there were any in this part of the digital world," TK asked, "I thought Veemon was the last of his kind?"

"Where I came from there is a town with around fifty Veemon living there at any given time," Crystal Agumon said turning to face the others in the room, "There are a lot more in the area then that but some of them choose to live in secluded areas on their own, I even saw some of them digivolve into Tyrannomons to protect their friends and families from these digimon that just showed up out of the blue and attacked them, I never saw any of them leave from around there though."

"Is there any way you can restore the video so to prove that Matt and Gabumon are innocent," TK asked, "I mean the ones who did it should be the ones who get punished, looks like the biggest prank they pulled was on Matt and Gabumon, which fooled us all except Tai I think because he seemed to think it was way too obvious with all the clues pointing at the two of you."

"A little work and I should be able to restore it mostly to its original format," Crystal Agumon said.

Meanwhile Knightmon watches as the health check of the gatomons continues. "They seem really beat up," He told the host.

"I don't care," Holy Angemon said, "They don't work good enough."

"Then you don't mind if I place them under house arrest," Knightmon said.

"They don't have homes," Holy Angemon said.

"We just use the room they are in," Knightmon said, "I'll say I'm sorry and the gatomons are to be their servants for the time being."

"Will you give up some of your digimons for this?" Holy Angemon asked, "As a council member we can come to an agreement."

Knightmon rubs his chin and said, "With that many humans here, you need more powerful and loyal digimons."

"Alright," Holy Angemon said.

Meanwhile in front of Tai's and Kari's room, "I just hope the rest of them can manage with out Clawz being there," Maria said.

"Why do you say that," Palmon asked, "They are capable of taking care of themselves."

"I know they are," Maria said, "Clawz may be really stubborn but she does help out the others when they need it, if it wasn't for the host and his ridiculous hatred towards Gatomons and Agumons, Clawz would be helping the rest of the nurses take care of those who gets injured instead of doing jobs that other digimon force her to do that they should be doing themselves."

"So you're saying that Clawz knows about as much as you do when it comes to medicine," Joe asked.

"Not exactly," Maria said, "To say that would be calling Clawz dumb in a way, she's actually a full fledged surgeon who was looking for work when her town was demolished by some digimons that think going back to the way things used to be is a better way of living which is just plain stupid, least that is what she told me."

"I know that my friends got out safe from there," Clawz mumbles, "I just have no clue where most of them went after that since I got thrown into the river near the town by a shockwave from one of the attacks they used."

"You don't mean when they were constantly fighting each other and they lived by only the strong survives," Takato asked.

"Yeah that's how they think it should be," Maria said, "If I didn't know that you were one of the ones who defeated the d-reaper then I would be surprised that you know about that."

"That's right Takato you said you would tell me what the d-reaper is after Henry's and Suzy's battle was over," Tai said, "But you haven't yet."

"I guess I forgot," Takato said, "I'll explain it to you when there is more room in there."

"Don't worry about that," Tai said, "It slipped my mind as well."

Just then Knightmon appears on Tai's TV screen. "Lord Knightmon," the gatomons said with bows.

Knightmon looks at a paper and then starts. "I am sorry...Tie and Car. I miss said your place for the health check up. To make it up to you please use the workers that did come as servants." Then the screen went blank.

All the gatomons look at Tai or Kari and said, "Hi, Boss."

"Great," Tai said, "We're out of space and now they serve us."

"If we're in charge of all of you then the first thing you will do is rest and get better," Kari said, "When all of you are better then we'll decide what to do."

"Hmm I'm starting to think the host had nothing to do with any of this," Maria said, "Except the last part maybe, Knightmon must have agreed to give the host some of the digimon that work under him and at least he will treat the Gatomons with more respect if I'm right about this."

"Knightmon may be working with the host," Clawz said, "But at least he's a lot nicer then the host."

"He's the reason that TK, Davis, Ken, our partners and I ended up here," Kari said, "Only problem is four of our friends were taken by the host and we have no clue where they could be, but we will find them."

"I just hope Yolei is ok," Ken said hearing Kari, "I'm worried about her."

"Hey don't fret buddy," Davis said, "We'll find Yolei and the others who got taken by the host."

"What are they doing with them?" Tai asked.

"I don't have a clue," Ice said.

"Done," Crystal Agumon said, "I got it to the way it was before. Let's show it to them and yell at them." He runs from the room.

"We need to follow him," Matt said, "He doesn't know where they are."

"Tai we need more room," Kari said, "The hurt digimon need a place to rest."

"We have friends," Tai said as he looks at those standing outside.

"Even if we do help out Tai," Sora said, "We still can't manage to take care of all of them."

"Sora does have a point," Izzy said, "But maybe we can ask around to see if there are any others willing to look after them."

"I might be able to find somewhere for some of them to stay," Maria said, "Also I can let some of them stay in my room if need be."

"I thought that they had to work if they weren't being cared for by a human," Takato said.

"Just because they aren't in the same room as the human doesn't mean they aren't taking care of them," Maria said.

"What about us?" a gatomon with a green ribbon asked, "We worked for the Host but now we work for Knightmon and our job is to serve Tai and Kari."

"Nice place," a shadow said coming into Holy Angemon's control room.

"Why are you here Dark Angewomon?" Knightmon asked.

"I was wondering where you were sending your soldiers," The dark angle digimon said, "As I'm a member of the council I should be allowed to know. You know the master ordered us to have the same number of digimon."

"We traded digimons," Knightmon said, "Having the more powerful digimons where the danger is won't hurt. And I'm having fun with the gatomons."

"Always with you and your games," Dark Angewomon said, "At least you aren't as dull as some of the others."

"And what is that supposed to mean my lovely lady," Knightmon said.

"Nice try but you know your charms don't work on me," Dark Angewomon said, "So what exactly are you doing with the gatomons at the moment?"

"Right now I'm mainly having them rest even though I told them to act as servants for a brother and sister named Tie and Car," Knightmon said, "Most of the gatomons are in really bad shape but oh the fun of watching the havoc they are creating and will create for those two is worth it."

"How is that so," Dark Angewomon asked.

"With all those Gatomons in their room they can't even move around," Knightmon said and starts laughing as he watches what's going on in Tai's and Kari's room with three of the Gatomons, "Just look at those three they act more like monkeys then Gatomons, hmm that gives me an idea to use later on with them."

"You are amused by some of the dumbest things," Dark Angewomon said, "But then with you being almost completely insane I'm not surprised."

"There really isn't any fun in being sane," Knightmon said, "Being insane allows me to do what I want with out thinking to much about it."

"No wonder half the time what the master wants us to do is relayed through you," Dark Angewomon said, "Mentally I say you two are almost exactly alike."

"That reminds me. The last time we talked he told me a great joke," Knightmon said.

"I don't want to hear it," Dark Angewomon said.

Meanwhile Tai sat on a desk with Mary on his lap. He finishes tying the yawn into a knot then he ties it to a stick. "What's that for Daddy?" Mary asked.

"Watch," Tai said throwing the yawn knot into the gatomon. "I got one," he said pulling on the yawn.

"Tai," Kari said, "stop cat fishing and help gather the black ribbon gatomons."

"I am," Tai said, "I'm placing back the one with red or green ribbons."

The door opens and they hear, "I am here, prepare to suffer." Tai just looks at the Crystal Agumon standing in the doorway.

"Who are you," Kari asked, "And what do you mean prepare to suffer, you won't be harming any one in this room."

"Hey let us go," Matt and Gabumon yelled, "We didn't do the pranks and we have proof that it wasn't us."

"We don't buy that," Mimi said, "Izzy hacked into the host's network and we saw the video with you sneaking into Takato's and Rika's rooms."

'Hmm that is not good,' Crystal Agumon thinks hearing this, 'That is one of the only parts that does not have their shadows or them hiding in bushes that are only two feet high.'

"I can't even imagine what will happen to the two of you when Rika gets her hands on you," Henry said.

"I know what will happen," Terriermon said, "Rika will beat them into an inch of their lives and make sure every bone in their bodies are broken."

"They do have proof," TK said, "And when did you watch that I never saw it?"

"While you were in your room," Ken said.

"So you're saying you watched it after you locked me in my room and tied my arms behind my back," TK yelled, "And since you're currently my partner Ken I say that you, Patamon and Wormmon are going to go through three days of intense training starting first thing tomorrow morning."

"We didn't do anything like that to you," Palmon yelled, "All we did was lock you in your room other then that we did nothing to you."

"Oh so now you want to lie about what you did," Matt yelled, "If you didn't tie her arms behind her back then why did Gabumon and I find her like that?"

"I have the real proof of who did it right here," Crystal Agumon said as he takes a step to the right just in time to miss a punch that he didn't see that ends up hitting Davis square in the face as he is trying to grab the proof that Veemon and him are the true culprits, "If I had something to play it on I could show you who did all of the pranks right now."

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you," the gatomon that punched Davis said, "I was aiming for the one who was just in front of you before he moved."

"Hey Gatomon will you go out with me," Patamon and Veemon said for about the twentieth time in the last five minutes.

"Fine I'll go on one date with each of you," Gatomon yelled as she becomes fed up with Veemon and Patamon bugging her to go out with them, "Now just leave me alone."

"This is going to be interesting," Ice said looking at Crystal Agumon and the gatomon that punched Davis in the face, "Looks like the nurses may have at least one more person to take care of."

"Yeah I'll be fine," Davis said rubbing his lower jaw, "That sure is one mean left hook you have."

"Good thing for you that you have a thick skull," the gatomon said rubbing her aching paw, "I'll talk to you in a moment after I deal with that Crystal Agumon." She then uses a sweep kick only to miss him yet again, "Damn it will you just stay still you jerk," she yelled.

"No way," Crystal Agumon said as he runs away from her.

"You are going down," the gatomon said chasing after him.

Matt watches the two digimon run around. "Would you two stop," Matt yelled.

"Not while my life is in danger," Crystal Agumon yelled.

Matt grabs the gatomon. "Crystal Agumon was just formed today as my partner. He was stuck in my digivice."

"I don't care," the gatomon yelled, "With the pain he put me through he's going to be in a world of pain by the time I'm through with him."

"I can explain if you just give me a chance," Crystal Agumon said.

"Why should I listen to you," the gatomon hissed, "I thought you died months ago only to see you run up and not even say hi and talking about something stupid."

"Because of the host I was trapped in my own mind," Crystal Agumon said, "After I finished the majority of the stuff he wanted me to create for him he knocked me out and forced me to digivolve to where I became trapped in my mind and body and could only watch what was going on, and how was I supposed to know you were here?"

"Don't you dare lie to me," the Gatomon yelled struggling to get out of Matt's grip.

"Susanna I am so sorry that I made you suffer," Crystal Agumon said, "But I could not do anything to do to make you know that I was still alive, the thing is my new human partner is being accused of something he did not do and that is what I was going on about when I came running up to the door."

"Who is Susanna," Kari asked.

"Oh that's Smiley's real name," Ice said, "Everyone here started calling her Smiley because of her smile."

Matt covers the gatomon's muzzle. "Prove they are wrong," Matt said, "Then I'll let you two talk in my place."

"Alright," Crystal Agumon said.

"We've seen it," Gomamon said.

"Did you know that it has sound," Crystal Agumon said. He starts the film.

"You jerk," Gatomon yelled smashing her paw into Veemon's head.

"Hey no one got hurt," Veemon said nervously while rubbing his throbbing head as he tries to back away from Gatomon, "It was only some harmless fun."

"I don't care if it was only some harmless fun," Gatomon yelled as she punches Veemon in the stomach, "You can be such an immature jerk most of the time."

"Uh no hard feelings guys," Davis said as the others are glaring at him. Davis nervously looks around as he thinks, 'Crap this is going to hurt if I can't get away.'

"Don't even think you can escape Davis," Mimi yelled as she lunges at him only for Davis to jump out of the way.

'I have to get out of here,' Davis thinks as he starts to run from them.

"I don't think so Davis," Palmon yelled, "Poison Ivy." Palmon shoots out her vines and wraps them around Davis' arms and legs causing him to land on the ground face first really hard.

"Looks like we're going to have to treat two Veemons as well Lauren," Maria said as she watches what's happening to Davis and Veemon, "We have a lot of work to do before we are done here."

For a few moments Davis is stunned from the impact of hitting the ground, "Hey it was only a few harmless pranks," he said as he starts struggling to get free from Palmon's vines, "No one got hurt from them right?"

"Oh no one got hurt," Mimi said, "But you and Veemon are going to be in a world of pain."

"Enough," Tai yelled, "Kari and I will take care of Veemon and Davis and you will go and make sure Matt's place does not have anymore pranks." He places the gatomon with a black ribbon on a pile of blankets next to him.

"Same old Tai," Sora said as she shakes her head with how he's getting the gatomons with black ribbons, "But that's the reason I love him so much."

"We weren't really going to hurt Davis too much," Mimi said as she uses her Rain of pollen attack on Davis to knock him out, "All I wanted to do to Davis is tie him up and hang him upside down from the ceiling so some oxygen could get to his brain in that thick skull of his."

"Yeah and pour some of that drink they gave me down his and Veemon's throats," Palmon said, "That would serve them right."

"Just get rid of the traps in Matt's room like I told you to," Tai said as he let's the gatomon with the green ribbon around her neck run off after putting her down, "Now get going."

Meanwhile Knightmon watches what's going on in Tai's and Kari's room, "Hmm I'm not surprised that Tie would turn something like that into a game from what I have heard about him," he said, "This will make it even funnier to watch."

"The rest of us don't really care if you find it funny," Dark Angewomon said.

Knight continues watching what's going on in Tai's and Kari's room as a Gatomon with a green ribbon starts swinging on a light fixture hanging from the ceiling by hanging on to the side of it.

"Hey get down from there before you get hurt," Kari yelled, "That isn't a swing."

"Ok I'll get down," the gatomon said and swings towards Kari and let's go of the light and misses where she's aiming for and puts her arms in front of her to try to lessen the impact force and there is an audible snapping sound as her left arm breaks from the impact into the wall causing her to scream in pain. "My arm," she cried holding her left arm just below the shoulder with her right hand.

"Ouch that has to hurt," Knightmon said grimacing from the snapping sound of the gatomons left arm.

"Serves her right for being so reckless," Dark Angewomon said.

Meanwhile back in Tai's and Kari's room Maria sighs, "Bring her here really quick," Maria said, "Sounds like she's going to need a cast on that arm, Rose why did you go and do that when all you had before that was a few sore muscles and now you have a broken arm because of it."

"I was trying to land on the cushioned chair by the wall," Rose said as Kari carries her over to Maria, "I judged wrong and hit the wall."

Maria takes Rose from Kari and exams her arm and sighs, "Not only do you need a cast but the bone needs to be set properly," Maria said, "So you will want to brace yourself for the pain you're about to feel."

Rose then cries out in pain as Maria sets the bone in her arm, "You could have given me a little more of a warning," Rose cried.

"Rose don't move your arm at all," Maria said, "Lauren I need you to put a cast on Rose's arm as soon as you are done with the current gatomon you are working on."

"I'm glad partner digimon heal fast," Gatomon said as she licks her paw.

"They could use a bath," Tai said, "Why don't four at a time get clean."

"No," the gatomons yelled.

"Then take a nap," Tai said.

"I'll take this gatomon with me," Matt said, "She and Crystal Agumon want to talk.

"I'll rip his eyes out and make them into a necklace," the gatomon yelled.

"Actually I need to take a look at her first," Maria said, "Because I haven't had a chance to take a look at her yet."

"Uh ok," Matt said handing the gatomon to Maria, "We'll just wait till you finish looking her over."

Meanwhile, Tai looks down to see a gatomon using his foot as a pillow.

"At least they are starting to calm down," Kari said, "Maybe we'll have more room in a little bit."

"Hey get off me," Gatomon yelled as one of the other gatomons jumps on her back knocking her to the floor and yanks her gloves off before running off with them, "Give those back," she yelled as she chases the gatomon with her gloves.

"Only if you can catch me," the other gatomon said as she runs off with Gatomon's gloves, "Oh my name's Ashley if you're wondering."

"Whoa your partner is fast," Ice said watching Gatomon chasing after Ashley, 'The only other gatomon I've seen move that fast is Mary,' she thinks.

"Yeah she's pretty fast when it comes to something she wants," Kari said, "My brother Tai told me that while they were in the digital world with out me that when they first ran into her that she was able to easily take on all of there partners with ease and with out them hitting her."

"That's interesting," Ice said as she becomes more intrigued with Kari's partner Gatomon.

"If it weren't for Ashley jumping over her and changing direction Gatomon would have already caught her by now," Kari said only for Gatomon to catch Ashley right by Tai, "I guess I spoke a little too soon."

"Now give me back my gloves," Gatomon said in a demanding tone, "You know that with out them my front paws are practically useless." She then reaches out with her paws and takes her gloves back from Ashley.

"Are you ok Mary," Tai asked, "You seem to be acting a little fidgety at the moment."

"Yeah I'm fine," Mary said, "I just noticed that Kari's Gatomon has a nasty scar on one of her paws, it looks like it must have really hurt."

"With how she got it, it did more then likely," Tai said not noticing Mary rubbing her own paw as he continues to gather the gatomons with the black ribbons in his own way, "I'll tell you what she told me about it after we get most of these other gatomons out of here and into different rooms."

"Ok," Mary said.

"This one is just fine," Maria said.

"Hear that glass boy," the gatomon said, "I'll shatter you." Once again, the gatomon chase Crystal Agumon around Matt. Once again, Matt grabs the gatomon.

"Ice," Kari said, "You seem bothered by something."

"It's nothing," Ice said.

"They seem to be having a party," Tai said, "Or sleeping."

"At least they are doing something they want to and not something they are being forced to do," Kari said.

"I'm glad we don't have to work at the moment," one of the Gatomons said as she jumps on Tai's head.

"Uh do you mind," Tai said, "I don't appreciate you standing on my head?"

"Well sorry," the gatomon on Tai's head said as she jumps off, "Next time I'll ask."

Kari sets down Ice and the other two gatomons in her arms, "I'll be back in a second," Kari said as she goes to pick up another gatomon that she thought she saw shimmering for a second, "Are you feeling ok?"

"I don't know," the gatomon said in a weak tone.

"Well I'm going to take you to Maria so she can take a look at you," Kari said picking the gatomon up.

"Ok," the gatomon said as she's being carried over to Maria, Kari looks down at her and frowns seeing her shimmering again for a few moments.

'I hope something can be done for her,' Kari thinks and turns to Maria, "Um Maria I think you need to look at this gatomon in my arms right away."

Maria glances at Kari for a moment, "Alice is going to have to wait a few minutes," she said, "I'm busy determining how badly injured this one is."

"I don't think Alice as you called her has a few minutes," Kari said, "She seems to be shimmering, flickering or whatever you call it."

"I'm sure she," Maria starts to say as she turns towards Kari, "Give her to me now," Maria said as she sees what Kari's talking about, "If I can figure out why this is happening I may be able to help her."

Kari hands Alice to Maria, "I hope she will be ok," Kari said.

"I know there is something that can be done if it already isn't to late," Maria said, "Alice what happened to you to cause this, you seemed perfectly fine when I saw you this morning?"

"Well while I was on my way here two other digi," Alice starts to say only to stop with out any warning.

"Hey its ok Alice you can keep going," Maria said and puts her hand on Alice's shoulder only for the moment Maria touches her Alice shatters into data particles, "Damn it if I had been able to see her sooner that might not have happened."

"That is just awful," Kari said seeing what happened to Alice and then hears a sound behind her as the mechanism in the walls turn on and starts pulling the data particles to reformat Alice into a digi-egg.

"At least she will be reformatted thanks to the machine that Crystal Agumon created," Maria said, "Although I still wonder what happened to him, I don't think that was the same one with your friend like Susanna does."

"How can you tell?" Kari asked.

"That one is taller than the one that created so many of the devices around here," Maria said as she hands the digi-egg to Kari. "Digimon of the same type can have differences in there bodies. Like Clawz has longer fur than most gatomons."

"I am," Crystal Agumon said, "I just had to form a new body as I slipped out of my old body. The Host forced me to digivolve while placing in a new personality. This is my new partner Matt."

"He was formed in a data spring," Matt said. He turns to the gatomon in his arms. "Will you behave?" he asked.

"I guess," Susanna said as Matt puts her down on the ground, "I'll give you five minutes to explain what happened glass boy and if I don't like what I hear by the time I'm done with you, you'll be in a full body cast."

Crystal Agumon gulps and takes a step back, "Susanna the thing is after I finished creating the majority of the stuff for the host," he said, "He used one of the other digimon to knock me unconscious and when I woke up I found myself tied up and on the machine that can force digimon to digivolve. Before he had the datamon turn it on, which I'm surprised that particular datamon was able to, he said he couldn't afford to let go of my knowledge and next thing I know I'm standing up looking at the host straight in the eyes, I tried to move only for my body not to respond and I couldn't even talk either. It was like being locked in a cage that only I could see and feel while the other personality took control of the body and is a complete total moron."

"If that's so then how are you right here standing in front of me," Susanna asked.

"The other day when Shardmon grabbed Matt and was about to beat the crap out him and I used that opportunity to upload my mind into the digivice he has," Crystal Agumon said, "I just hope it never happens to me or anyone else again."

"You created the machine so can't you destroy it or at least make it so it can't make other personalities," Gabumon asked.

"I probably could but I would have to be at the controls for its main systems," Crystal Agumon said.

"Well your time is up glass boy," Susanna said walking up to him and slaps him across the face hard, "That's for not showing up sooner." She then grabs his face and looks deep into his eyes, "And this is because I have missed you so much," she said and pulls him into a deep passionate kiss.

Crystal Agumon is surprise for a moment but kisses back, "Whoa," he said after the kiss ends a few minutes later.

"Next time you disappear with out saying anything I'll hunt you down and beat you to an inch of your life," Susanna said, "Even if that means I have to bring you back from the dead to do so, understand."

"Yes ma'am," Crystal Agumon said nervously.

"I guess I will be taking her," Matt said.

"Put me down," a gatomon yelled as Maria pick her.

"I never met you before," Maria said, "What's your name by the way?"

"That's because I was human and my brother is my partner," Suzy said, "I'm fine and my name is Suzy."

"I'll still check you out and then place a ribbon on you anyways," Maria said.

"I said I'm fine," Suzy said, "Now can you please let me go so I can find where my brother went."

"Just let me take a look at you," Maria said, "It won't take more then five minutes at most, plus with the way you tripped over your digimon partner Lopmon near the end of the fight with your brother Henry."

"I thought you said you didn't know who I was," Suzy asked.

"I saw you and your brother's fight," Maria said as she examines Suzy, "And realized who you are when you told me your name, you seem to be fine as you said."

"Well of course I'm fine," Suzy said, "I haven't done anything to get myself hurt."

"You will want to stay away from some of the digimon working around here," Maria said, "Some of them like to take their anger out on the gatomons and agumons here, they don't seem to care whether they work for the host or are partnered with humans."

A gatomon jumps on Tai's shoulder and said, "You're cute can I be your partner?"

"He's mine," Mary hissed, "So stay away from my daddy."

"Ok whatever," the gatomon on Tai's shoulder said, "You don't have to be so mean."

"Hey calm down," Tai said to Mary, "You know I won't ever leave you behind."

"Well I guess I'll go somewhere else," the gatomon on Tai's shoulder said as she jumps off, "Oh by the way my name is Nancy if you decide to have me as a partner."

"Great now I have a gatomon hitting on me," Tai said as he shakes his head.

"Hey what's wrong with that Tai," Kari said in a teasing tone, "As they say don't knock it till you try it."

"I have a girlfriend and a gatomon partner," Tai said, "Davis, Veemon, how is the extra room for the gatomons coming?"

"Good," Davis said as he lifts a board.

"Keep at it," Tai said, "I want to be able to walk through here."

"Why us?" Veemon asked.

"I'll let the others deal with you then," Tai said, "Palmon would love to hurt both of you."

"Alright we'll work," Davis said as Veemon nods his head in agreement, Veemon turns to look at Gatomon and gulps seeing the evil grin on her face as she flexes her claws menacingly.

"Nancy is right," another gatomon said, "You are cute."

"Well they are right Tai," Ice said from Kari's arms.

Tai looks at the gatomon who just called him cute, "Since you're wearing one of the black ribbons go over to Maria now so she can help you further," Tai said pointing at her, "And after that you are going to rest for the rest of the day."

"Ok I'll do it because you told me to cutie," the gatomon said to Tai as she walks to Maria on all fours.

"Looks like you have a few admirers," Gatomon said deciding to join in the fun of teasing Tai.

"Now you are joining them Gatomon," Tai said, "At least the others aren't here to see this."

"Yeah Mimi and Palmon would be the worse with teasing you about this," Agumon said.

"You can say that again buddy," Tai said.

"Nancy is right," the gatomon being look at by Maria said, "You really are cute."

"Hey," a gatomon yelled, "Why can't I have him as a partner?"

"Who wants to be my partner?" Kari asked. She watches as many gatomons raise their paws.

"I'm already her partner," Gatomon said with a green ribbon around her neck, "I get a say in who becomes Kari's or Tai's partner.

"You can't just have a partner tryout," Tai said, "It takes more to become one. We don't know for sure."

"What does it take then," the gatomons asked, "We don't like working here."

"Truth is we don't know exactly what it takes for a digimon to become a partner to humans," Kari said.

"Then how are they your partners," the gatomons asked pointing at Gatomon, Agumon, Mary, Tyrannomon, Davis, and Veemon.

"Agumon I met when first coming to the digital world and it turned out he's my partner," Tai said, "Tyrannomon isn't my partner, he's just staying with me because he doesn't have another other place to go."

"What about the gatomon on your lap," another gatomon asked, "How did she become your partner?"

"I bought her from the store about a week or so ago," Tai said, "I went to sleep with her in her in-training form and was woken up the next morning with her jumping on me as she is now."

"So we can become you're partner," a gatomon said, "Can we have two partners?"

"There's Impmon," Agumon said, "He has two partners."

Sora walks up to Matt. "We removed all the pranks," she said.

"Good," Matt said, "Please leave."

"We said we're sorry," Sora said.

"I'm not in the mood to talk at the moment," Matt said.

"Not now Palmon," Gabumon said before Palmon could say anything, "I'll talk to you when I feel like it."

"Let's just go," Joe said, "Matt has a right not to want to talk with us at the moment when we didn't listen to him about not doing the pranks."

The others walk out of the room, "Matt seems really upset doesn't he," Izzy said after the door closed behind them, "Davis and Veemon really set us all up on this one."

"Well of course Matt is upset with us," Mimi said, "If it weren't for how Davis and Veemon set them up we wouldn't have set up all of those pranks in his and Gabumon's room."

"What I'm wondering though is who altered the video recording," Joe said, "Davis and Veemon don't have the knowledge to do something like that or the equipment."

"The only way I think it could have been done is one of the host's digimon did it," Izzy said, "But why they would I have no clue."

"Maybe the host wanted us to fight so he could get rid of us," Gomamon said, "Or maybe the digimon who did this just wanted to create more mayhem and conflicts between all of us?"

"Or one that just like jokes," Palmon said, "We should live just fine."

"We need to make it up to them," Mimi said.

"Only when they are better," Sora said, "But until then your training." Before Mimi could complain Sora picks her up.

Meanwhile Tai starts to walk out of the room with Mary in his arms. "Any gatomon with a green ribbon that wants to play out side can come with me."

"Yeah," the gatomons with green ribbons that aren't already sleeping shout as they start following Tai.

"Make sure they don't do anything that will cause them to get hurt," Maria said, "And try to keep them out of sight from the other digimon that work here, most of them seem to think its ok for them hurt any gatomon they see whether they work for the host or are partnered with a human."

"Now that is just wrong," Tai said, "Are you sure that some of the digimon working for the host are attacking gatomons with human partners?"

"I wish it wasn't true," Maria said, "But the other day while I was talking with your friend Joe we saw some of the other worker digimon throw a girl out their way before they started beating the crap out of her partner which happens to be a Gatomon."

"I thought that any worker digimon that attacked any of the digimon with human partners are supposed to be deleted," Agumon asked.

"That is true except in certain cases," Maria said, "The host made it to where that rule doesn't apply if the partner digimon being attacked is a gatomon or an agumon."

"What does he have against agumons and gatomons," Agumon asked.

"I don't know," Maria said, "I just know that ever since I started working for him he's always has had something against them, more so with the gatomons though."

"Don't worry we'll figure out a way to stop him and what he's doing," Tai said.

Tai walks with the group of gatomons sneaking through the bushes as they follow him. He finds a small beach well hidden by trees. "This could work," he said, "Have fun but don't get noisy." The gatomons nodded and run off to have fun.

"Daddy can I go play too," Mary asked as she looks up at Tai.

"Of course you can Mary," Tai said, "Just try to stay where I can see you, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Ok," Mary said.

"Agumon I want you to stay close to Mary also to make sure she doesn't get hurt in case I lose sight of her," Tai said "Especially with all of the gatomons that came with us."

"Alright if you say so," Agumon said, "But it shouldn't be too hard to keep an eye on Mary with her being the only gatomon here with orange fur."

"Just stay close to her alright Agumon," Tai said.

Meanwhile with Matt, Gabumon, and Crystal Agumon, "Do you not think that you were a little hard on your friends," Crystal Agumon asked, "I mean they only did this because they thought you two were the ones who pranked them."

"Yes we know that," Matt said, "But I don't feel like talking to any of them for the time being."

"I don't feel like talking to them either," Gabumon said as he rubs his arm, "Even though my arm got a nasty shock hours ago it still hurts like hell since I got the feeling back in it."

"Then you should have one of the nurses take a look at it to make sure there is not any serious problems," Crystal Agumon said, "It would be the smart thing to do."

"That's what I like about you Crystal Agumon," Susanna said, "You're always thinking about others before yourself."

"That is just the way I am," Crystal Agumon said blushing from Susanna's comment, "I just wish what happened to me did not happen because at times I felt like I was going to lose my mind when I saw you and could not say anything to you to let you know I was still here."

"That's ok," Susanna said, "I'm sorry about overreacting earlier when I saw you again after so long, I didn't think I was ever going to see you again."

"Hey," Crystal Agumon said, "I'm too important for him to toss me away. There was a spy search going on. I missed you." Crystal Agumon said and hugs Susanna.

"You're here now," Susanna said with a smile.

"There is that famous smile," Crystal Agumon said.

Meanwhile with Tai, "Come on big brother catch the ball," Mary called out. Agumon runs over to catch the ball.

As Agumon is about to catch the ball one of the other gatomons jump up and hit it away from him to another gatomon, "Hey let's play keep away from the Agumon," she yelled.

"What are they doing here," a figure in one of the trees said, "This is my home and I never said they could come here." The figure paces back and forth on the branch, "Now what can I do to get rid of them, I hate violence so that's not an option, even if that weren't the case there are too many of them anyways."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon

"Oh come on," Agumon said as he tries to catch the ball.

"Hey that's not nice," Mary said, "You're being mean to my big brother."

"Why not join us in keeping the ball away from him," one of the other gatomons said, "I'm sure you would have more fun then just throwing it back and forth."

Tai looks towards the trees, "I thought I heard someone but I'm not sure," he said, "With all of these gatomons here I can barely hear my own thoughts and I'm probably just imagining it anyways."

The figure in the tree turns toward Tai, "Hmm a human," the figure said, "This may turn out to be interesting if I can trick all of those gatomons and that weird looking Agumon, now what can I do, I have so many options I can use but it won't be much fun if they don't have very strong minds, the stronger their minds the more fun I can have with them."

Tai just nods as he hears the thoughts of the new voice. 'Let's see what you'll do,' he thought, 'You never show royal flush until the other player bets it all.'

"Stop this," Agumon yelled annoyed as he runs after the ball.

Then some of the bushes sway. "Where are those worthless felines?" a voice could be heard, "I need to release all of this anger on someone." All of the gatomons run screaming to Tai.

About halfway to Tai the gatomons hear some more rustling in the bushes next to them, "Damn where are those gatomons," a voice said coming from the bushes, "I need to teach some of them a lesson." The figure from before then sticks out one of their feet to trip up some of the gatomons causing them to scream even more as they think something grabbed them.

'Hmm who ever this is, is pretty fast,' Tai thinks, 'They really know their way around this area I guess.'

Agumon realizing what's going on or so he thinks, "Who ever you are leave them alone," Agumon yelled and gets ready to use his main attack.

"Agumon wait," Tai said, "Don't attack."

"Why shouldn't I attack," Agumon asked.

"Because if the two digimon we heard are some of the host's digimon then attacking them would be considered fighting," Tai said, "And you know what the host said he would do to any one who broke the rule of no fighting outside of the arena or training areas."

'This human is so gullible,' the figure thinks as they're getting ready for what they plan to do next, 'I'm going to have a lot more fun with this then I thought especially with the human.'

"Just stay calm and don't panic," Tai said trying to calm the gatomons while making the one doing this think that he is oblivious to them, "There are only two of them and about twenty of you." Tai then turns in the direction he thinks the figure is, 'So you think I'm gullible,' Tai thinks, 'We'll see who the actual gullible one is when you decide to reveal yourself.'

The figure then takes a few deep breaths before calling out, "Hey I think I caught the scent of the gatomons coming this way," the figure then calls out again throwing their voice to make it sound like it's coming from another place and unlike the other one, "Are you sure because I don't smell their scents or anything other then these trees." The figure takes a few more deep breaths and calls out making it sound like it's coming from somewhere else yet again, "I can smell their scents also and of course you aren't going to smell them because your nose is nowhere near as good as ours Meramon."

"Oh no they're coming from all directions," one of the gatomons yelled.

"Uh daddy what are we going to do about those digimon coming this way," Mary asked.

"I'll figure something out," Tai said and glances around the area for a moment, 'Either they're extremely fast or they have a lot of talent and are throwing their voice to make it sound like there are other digimon around here when there actually isn't.'

"Is there something wrong Tai," Agumon asked, "You seem distracted by something."

"Oh I'm fine," Tai said, "I'm just trying to figure out which digimon is coming from which direction."

Tai steps back as he looks around. Each step brought him closer to the form. "Can we go back to your place?" a gatomon asked.

"Have Agumon lead you," Tai said.

"Come on," Agumon yelled grabbing Mary's paw.

In the commotion, Tai reaches down and grabs a discarded bag. Then he quickly moves the bag until he catapults the form within it. He follows the others back to his place while he places the form fighting to get free over his shoulder.

When Tai enters the apartment, Kari asked, "What happen? Why are all the gatomons running in here?" Tai handed the bag to Kari.

"The one responsible is in there," Tai said, "Before you ask I'm not even sure who or what they are."

"If you don't know who it is then how did you capture them," Kari asked as she starts to open the bag.

As Kari gets the bag opened enough the head of a Black Gatomon pops out, "Hey let me out of this thing," Black Gatomon yelled as she's trying to pull herself out of it, "I didn't do anything to any of you."

"You didn't," Tai asked, "Then what do you call jumping around in the bushes and making the gatomons think that some of the host's digimon were looking for them to beat them up?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Black Gatomon said grinning as she purposely makes her voice sound like the Meramon the gatomons thought they heard.

"If that's so then why do you sound like one of the other digimon we heard," one of the gatomons asked.

"Fine it was me," Black Gatomon said, "But I only did it because you entered the area of this island that's my home, I don't like unwanted guests, I couldn't care less about what you do on the rest of the island though."

"We didn't know so it was no reason for you to scare the gatomons," Kari said reaching into the bag. She pulls Black Gatomons's gloves out. "Don't hurt her," Kari said as she lets the cat out of the bag.

"Give her a bath," one feline yelled.

"That's not that bad," Gatomon said as she finishes tying a gold ribbon on her.

"Right," Kari said, "Clawz why are you standing?"

"I need to workout," the feline said.

"You need to rest but if you want to walk then go to see what ribbon Black Gatomon needs," Kari said.

"That's fine by me," Clawz said, "Come on Black Gatomon."

"Can I have my gloves back," Black Gatomon asked as Clawz leads her to Maria, "You know my paws are useless with out them."

"It depends on how you behave while you are here," Kari said.

"So you must be the one who has been spooking all those people and digimon," Maria said looking at Black Gatomon.

"So what if I am," Black Gatomon said, "I don't like it when others come into the area I live in, especially when I'm trying to sleep."

"Why do you say that," Maria asked.

"Well a few nights ago a bunch of digimon came into where I live and trashed it while creating all kinds of noise," Black Gatomon said, "When I tried to scare them off one of them used there attack and knocked me out of the tree I was in."

Meanwhile in Lord Holy Angemon's control room on the islands, 'Hmm I wonder about that Black Gatomon,' Knightmon thinks as he's still watching what's going on in Tai's and Kari's room, 'Could she be one of the ones.'

"Hey Knightmon are you going to keep watching what's going on with Tai and Kari," Dark Angewomon said, "Or are you going to get your lazy behind over here and join the meeting?"

"Let Knightmon do what he wants," Holy Angemon said, "It doesn't matter if he joins us or not since he was the one who gave me the information from the master for this meeting."

"I'm starting to think the master only trusts Knightmon with what he wants to tell us," Dark Angewomon said.

"You know that isn't true," Holy Angemon said, "You remember what happened the last time when we all went to see him, just looking in his eyes could drive anyone insane, all of us were out of it for a week or so after the last meeting with the master except Knightmon since he's already completely insane."

"Then forget about him and let's start this meeting so we can get out of here," another voice said.

Meanwhile Maria finishes tying a green ribbon around Black Gatomon. "You're a little under fed," she said, "but nothing a few good meals won't help." She puts her down only to have the gatomons grab her.

"Where are you taking me?" Black Gatomon yelled.

"You're getting a bath for scaring us," one of the gatomons said.

"Some one help," Black Gatomon yelled as she is carried into the bathroom.

"What's so wrong with getting a bath," Kari asked, "Besides you need one with all of those tangles I can see in your fur from here."

"What's going on," Davis asked as him and Veemon walk out of Kari's room.

"Why were you in Kari's room when I told you two to work on building the room for the gatomons," Tai asked, "Maybe I should let the others do what they want to you."

Black Gatomon seeing Davis and Veemon calms down a little, 'Great one of these dreams again,' she thinks causing Tai to become a little confused, 'I should have realized it before when I first saw the human that brought me here.'

"Tai are you ok," Kari asked, "You seem a little confused about something."

"I'm fine," Tai said, "I'm just wondering something about Black Gatomon."

"What are you wondering about her," Kari asked.

Tai watches the gatomons take Black Gatomon into the bathroom and close the door behind them, "For some reason she thinks this is a dream," Tai said, "When she saw Davis and Veemon she assumed she is dreaming again, her exact thought was great one of these dreams again."

"If Black Gatomon has been dreaming about us," Kari said, "Then what does that mean?"

"I have no clue," Tai said.

Kari's digivice then starts beeping and she picks it up to look at it, "Since I got this upgraded digivice it has been acting weird at times," she said, "the first time it did it was yesterday before the prank the girls and I pulled on the other guys and then again a few minutes before you walked back into the room after the gatomons came running in here."

"It must be doing something," Tai said, "We may want to look in on it."

"I'm done. I check up each gatomon. Clawz should be able to handle the care," Maria said. She turns to Agumon. "Who is this?" Not waiting for an answer she starts to look at Agumon. "I have never seen this type of digimon. Over all you seem like an Agumon."

"I think we should see how Black Gatomon is doing," Tai said and Kari nods in agreement.

They enter to see the gatomons blocking all the ways out of the tub. "Clean yourself good," One said, "Make sure that you get the shampoo all over you."

"You're not hurting her, right?" Kari asked.

Then her digivice slips from her hand and slides into the water. Using her mouth, Black Gatomon picks it up.

"Thank you," Kari said as she takes her digivice from Black Gatomon.

"Your welcome I guess," Black Gatomon said as she turns away from Kari only for Kari's digivice to send a beam of light that hits Black Gatomon in the back, "Hey what the hell was that for!"

"I'm sorry about that Black Gatomon," Kari said, "My digivice has been acting really weird for some reason and just sent out a beam that hit you."

Meanwhile in Rika's room, "Bout time you came back Renamon," Rika said right before Renamon appeared in front of her, "What took you so long."

"Most of the other girls were out of the stuff," Renamon said, "But I was able to get some from Kari, only problem is I couldn't get into hers and Tai's room at first."

"Do tell me why that is," Rika said annoyed, "It's not like their room was over flowing with digimon, they only have six between the two of them."

"Actually Tai's and Kari's room was over flowing with digimon," Renamon said, "For some reason all of the gatomons who work for Lord Holy Angemon showed up at their room and with that many in their room there wasn't any room to walk in there."

"Well you do have it right," Rika said as she waits for Renamon to give it to her, "Oh and did the others find out who did it?"

"Yeah they did," Renamon said, "At first they thought it was Matt and Gabumon because all of the clues pointed at them."

"Those two are going to be in a world of pain when I get through with them," Rika growled.

"But it actually turned out to be Veemon and Davis who did the pranks," Renamon said, "And calm down so I can give you the stuff with out you wasting it, with how angry you are at the moment you would probably end up breaking the container it's in."

"Just give me the stuff," Rika said trying to make her voice sound calm, "So did they get what they deserved from the others?"

"Not really," Renamon said, "Tai stopped them before they could really hurt them, though Veemon did get a few good hits from Gatomon and Tai also said if they screw up to badly he will let the others do what they want to them anyways if Kari agrees to it."

"Soft hearted fool," Rika said in annoyance. Rika goes into the rest room and comes out a few minutes later, "At least the ink is gone. Let's go."

"Where are we going to go," Renamon asked.

"Anywhere Ryo isn't," Rika said.

"We can always go see what Takato and Guilmon are doing," Renamon said, "Maybe I can talk with an old friend while there."

"What is that supposed to mean," Rika asked.

"Oh it turns out one of the gatomon working for Holy Angemon is a friend Guilmon and I made awhile ago," Renamon said, "Her name is Kara and Takato decided to take care of her after Guilmon asked him to in a pleading tone."

"So do you know where Takato is even," Rika asked, "Or do we have to go looking for him?"

"Last time I saw him and Guilmon they were heading back to their room," Renamon said.

Meanwhile with Takato there was not much for him to do but watch TV. He had a choice between the fights or digimon soaps. It turns out that digimon soaps are like pro wrestling. "Why are they fighting?" he asked the feline near him.

"That Agumon and the Gabumon are both in love with the same digimon," Kara said, "They are both willing to fight for the biyomon. It's so romantic."

"Why is the biyomon and palmon doing commentary?" Takato asked.

"They just do it," Kara said, "No more talking while the show is on."

"Why would gabumon slap the patamon and then Patamon fight Agumon?" Takato asked.

"Do you keep having to ask questions," Kara said, "It's getting annoying."

"Sorry, I just want to know what's going on," Takato said and then hears some one at the door to his room before it opens and Rika and Renamon walk in with Renamon being fazed out of sight as usual, "Oh hey Rika."

Takato turns back towards the TV, "Forgetting about some one," Renamon said phasing back into sight right in front of Takato startling him yet again to her amusement.

"Why do you always do that when I'm around," Takato asked as he nearly falls off the coach from the surprise, "I'm starting to think you do it for amusement and why didn't you let me know she was there Guilmon?"

"I don't know," Guilmon said, "Didn't feel like it I guess."

"I do it because I know I can get a reaction out of you," Renamon said smirking.

"What about Kazu and Kenta then," Takato asked, "Why don't you do it to them?"

"Last time I did something like that to them my ears were ringing for almost a week with how loud they screamed," Renamon said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," Takato said, "But doesn't mean you have to do it me."

"What the heck are you watching," Rika asked, "Digimon wrestling?"

"No there soap operas," Kara said in annoyance, "Can you all be quiet so I can hear what's going on?"

"Looks more like a form of wrestling to me," Rika said.

"Shut up!" Kara yelled, "I can't hear my soaps."

"I think we should leave," Renamon said, "Kara is a little testy while watching her soaps."

"Do you want to go to the beach?" Takato asked.

"No," Rika said, "I want to stay away from Ryo."

"So where do you want to go?" Takato asked.

"I'm not exactly sure," Rika said, "Just somewhere Ryo can't bother us."

A moment later some one starts pounding on Takato's door, "Takato you better not be doing anything to my girlfriend," Ryo yelled on the other side of the door as he's pounding on it, "Rika you better get out here now or else."

"Looks like it's already to late for that," Renamon said.

"Well I'm going to at least do something about it," Rika said walking over to the computer in Takato's room and messing around with it till Ryo's banging and yelling can't be heard any longer, "There that's better."

"What did you do," Takato asked, "Did you cause it to electrocute him or something along those lines."

"I wish I could have done that," Rika said annoyed, "But only thing it would allow me to do is make it so the room is sound proof and no sounds can get in or out of here now, so at least we don't have to listen to him."

Meanwhile in Tai's and Kari's room, "Uh Gatomon shouldn't you get ready for the date you agreed to go on with Veemon," Kari asked.

"Yeah I will," Gatomon said, "Even though I'm still mad about what him and Davis did to the others I did agree to go on at least one date with him."

Kari then looks at her digivice as it starts acting up again, "What the heck is up with this thing," Kari asked and sees flashing on the screen partner added and then it changes to a screen with two lists, one of the lists says partners and has Gatomon and Black Gatomon listed under it while the second list says borrowed partners which lists Veemon and Davis under it. Next to Veemon's name it says use digivice of original owner to digivolve, "Hmm ok so this thing knows that Veemon and Davis aren't really my partners because it has them listed as borrowed, but what I don't get is why Black Gatomon is listed under your name on the same list Gatomon."

"What are you looking at?" Tai asked.

"You can read my mind so why do you ask," Kari said.

"I never really looked at the new digivice," Tai said.

"It's a good time since we don't have any battles to worry about at the moment," Kari said.

"Tai," Agumon said running up, "Tell her about the cards."

"That's right," Tai said reaching into his pocket. "You can use these with it." He shows Kari the cards. "I tested some of them on Agumon. Some of the others use them so you can learn about them by watching the fights."

"I wonder what else it can do," Kari said as she highlights Black Gatomon's name.

After a little button pushing, a salamon comes running up to them. "What happened?" she yelled, "One moment I'm my cute cool furry self the next I'm a puppy."

"Oh sorry about that Salamon," Kari said, "I was looking at some of the features of my digivice and I guess that I caused you to de-digivolve."

"Why would that happen," Salamon asked, "I'm not your partner."

"Actually it turns out you are," Kari said as she bends down to look at Salamon, "When that beam hit you in the back I think it was scanning your data and then added you as my new partner."

"Well change me back to the way I was before," Salamon said, "I don't like being like this."

"I'm not sure how to yet," Kari said, "I'm only just learning how to use my upgraded digivice."

"So you're saying I'm stuck like this for the moment," Salamon asked, "Guess all I can do is relax and wait then and maybe get something to eat too, I haven't eaten much in the last few days since all of you showed up because all of the noise that is being made is scaring away the fish and other things I usually catch."

"That would explain why you are under fed," Maria said.

"I thought you were done looking at the gatomons," Tai asked.

"Yeah I'm done," Maria said, "Doesn't mean I can't stay for awhile since I'm not on duty at the moment."

"You just want to look at me," Agumon said.

"I never seen a digimon like you," Maria said, "A little study is called for."

"I'll get some food," Tai said, "You try to make your new partner return to normal."

As Tai walks out, Sora comes running up to him, "Hey Tai!"

"Hey Sora," Tai said.

"So what are you doing?" the red head asked.

"Getting some food," Tai said, "How about you?"

"Still a bit mad at Veemon and Davis for what they did," Sora said, "Why didn't you let us get them?"

"Pain does not work," Tai said, "They're Kari's partners so she should be the one to punish them."

"I guess you have a point there," Sora sighed, "But still I wish I had the chance at least to do something to them."

"Maybe you could talk Kari into having them train with all of the other digimon we have," Tai said, "One Davis should learn to use his abilities as a digimon and two he'll get quite a beating during the training."

"Hmm that could work," Sora said, "TK's already going to have her digimon go through three days of intense training for what happened to her after we set up the traps in Matt's room."

"So who was it who tied up TK's arms like she said happened," Tai asked.

"Mainly Ken, Wormmon and Patamon," Sora said, "Though I did find out that Palmon was holding TK's arms in place as the other three tied them up."

"So Palmon was lying about it when she said nothing was done except locking TK in her room," Tai said.

"Yeah," Sora said, "I didn't realize it before though because Palmon went in her room through the bathroom since it's linked to both hers and Matt's rooms and the living room as well."

"I know," Tai said, "Some of the gatomons use it as a racing loop."

"It must be hard to have that many digimon in your room," Sora said.

"Well," Tai said, "I have Veemon and Davis scrambling to make a room. Many of them are hurt so it's part daycare and part hospital."

"It must be hard," Sora said.

"It's not too bad," Tai said, "I need to get the food home."

"Why did you say you have to get the food home," Sora asked.

"Oh I figured we might as well think of this place as like a home till we can actually get back to our families and part of mine is already here with Kari being here," Tai said.

"I think I see your point," Sora said, "Though I miss my family a lot back in the real world, the digi-destined is like a second family for all of us with how close of friends all of us are."

"That is true," Tai said, "So if nothing else happens want to go on a walk at the beach with me later tonight?"

"Of course I would love to," Sora said and kisses Tai on the cheek, "See you later tonight if nothing else happens to keep us from going on a walk."

"Well see you then," Tai said, "Oh where is Palmon and Mimi?"

"Oh they are training with some of the others," Sora said, "Also why did you get ten orders of food, is Agumon still eating more then he should?"

"Actually earlier I took some of the gatomons to a hidden beach I found," Tai said, "And some digimon while we were there decided to play mind games with them by scaring them really bad, I was able to catch her and she turned out to be a Black Gatomon."

"I see," Sora said, "Black Gatomon didn't hurt any of them did she, also isn't she the viral form of Gatomon?"

"Believe it or not I heard her thinking that she hates violence," Tai said, "So she resorted to scaring them instead and was doing it just out of fun and the fact that she didn't want us there since that is where she lives and yes Black Gatomon is the viral form of Gatomon."

"So are you going to take her back there or what," Sora asked.

"It turns out that Black Gatomon became my sister's partner," Tai said.

"You're kidding," Sora said.

"No I'm not," Tai said.

"Tai did you notice it's getting colder all of a sudden," Sora said.

"Please go to your rooms," a voice over the speaker said, "There will be cold weather until 7 in the morning of the next day, for your safety please stay inside."

"See you," Sora said.

"Well see you later then Sora," Tai said as he watches Sora walking away, "Man if it isn't one thing keeping Sora and I from spending time together alone it's another."

"So you're finally back Tai," Kari said as Tai walks into the room, "I take it you have the food and heard the announcement?"

"Yeah I heard the announcement and I have the food with me," Tai said.

"I wonder why they would want us to stay inside," Kari said, "It's almost always around eighty degrees during the night here, except when it dropped to around sixty-five degrees the night of Matt's concert when it started raining."

"Can I get my food," a Nyaromon said as she's bouncing around Tai's feet, "I'm hungry now."

"I'm still trying to figure out how to use my new digivice," Kari said, "And I ended up causing Black Gatomon to de-digivolve again."

"It would be so much easier if these things came with a manual," Tai said, "I guess there isn't much we can do about it now, except figure out how to return Nyaromon to normal."

"I just wish there was a card that could cause digimon to digivolve," Kari said and sighs, "But I guess we will just have to figure it out on our own because their isn't any right Tai?"

"Wait actually there are cards that work like that," Tai said as he pulls out his cards and searches through them till he finds one and hands it to Kari, "Try selecting Nyaromon's name and see what happens when you slide the card through the digivice."

"Alright," Kari said as she slides the card through.

"It works," Salamon said, "do it again."

"I can't," Kari said, "It looks like it needs to recharge."

Meanwhile Knightmon laughs as he watches the humans run to get to warmth. "This is so great," he said, "Watch them run from the cold."

"It's cold here," Dark Angewomon said. She looks back to see three snowmen like digimon around the area. "Why are they here?"

"To make it cold here," Knightmon said.

"Why?" Dark Angewomon asked.

"So it will be a realty TV," Knightmon said.

"I don't even want to know," Dark Angewomon said walking away.

"That's fine with me," Knightmon said and looks behind him to see if she is actually still there, 'If I can get the others to leave I can do what I really came here for,' he thinks.

"Every time we think we know you Knightmon," one of the others said, "You do something crazier or dumber then the last thing you did."

"That's just who I am," Knightmon said, "You'll only hurt your head if you try to figure me out."

"You're probably right about that," Lord Holy Angemon stated.

Meanwhile Sora walks up to her room with Mimi and her other digimon, "What happened," Sora asked as she sees the door to her room laying on the ground and some of the host's digimon working on the circuitry for it, "It was fine when I was here a few hours ago."

"It's a good thing you weren't in there forty-five minutes ago," one of the host's digimon said, "There was a power surge in this area and we tracked it to your room and half of the stuff in there got electrocuted and caught fire."

"How long will it take for you to fix it," Mimi asked, "And what could have caused it?"

"We aren't sure what caused it," another one of the digimon said, "But we think it might have been the heater since it is setup to automatically turn on when it gets below a certain temperature and with how cold it got so fast we won't be surprised if that is what caused the problem."

"It will take at least all night if not all day tomorrow to fix what we can and replace the rest of the stuff," the third digimon said, "We had to pull the door off to get inside because the circuitry was fried on the door panel that scans hand prints, most of the room is destroyed at the moment and needs to be repaired, we'll replace everything that was in there."

"Good thing none of the digivices were in there right Sora," Biyomon said.

"Yeah I have all three of them in this bag I have been carrying around today," Sora said, "I need to get a purse or something to hold them; where are we going to stay if we can't use our room."

"Maybe Tai will let us stay there," Biyomon said, "It may be a little cramped at his place but its better then staying outside."

"Alright," Sora said, "But first." She ran into her room and pulls a blanket from the bed. "Let's run for it." She wraps herself in the blanket and continues to run down the hallway. The door opens to show Kari. "My room is being repaired so can I stay here?"

"Get in," Kari said, "Its freezing out there."

"It's nice and warm," Biyomon said.

Meanwhile TK hugs Patamon tighter. "It's cold," she said.

"At least it's warmer than outside," Patamon said.

"What I don't understand is how it got so cold when it has been warm to the verge of hot most of the time till now," Ken said rubbing his arms to try to make himself warmer.

"Stop complaining Ken," TK said, "At least you got that fur coat as a black gabumon."

"Yeah but it's still cold," Ken said, "Maybe we would all be warmer if we shared the blanket you have?"

"I guess we would," TK said, "But I don't know with how you and wormmon act at times, especially when we first arrived here."

"We were just a little curious," Wormmon said as he's shivering, "We didn't mean any harm by doing that and Patamon was doing it also and you're holding him at the moment."

"Fine I'll share the blanket with all of you," TK said, "But if you two try anything you'll be sleeping on the floor no matter how cold it gets."

Meanwhile Rika and Renamon sat under a blanket. "You would think they would pay more on heaters," Rika grunted.

"It's normally warm so it's not like they need strong ones," Renamon said.

"I don't care," Rika said, "Everyone must be freezing right now."

Meanwhile, Tai laughs as a group of gatomons roll past him. He pets the sleeping gatomon on his lap.

"With how warm it is in here you could almost forget how cold it is outside," Biyomon said.

"What do you expect with every one in this room," Agumon said, "There are probably around fifty gatomons in here besides Mary and Kari's partner."

"So Tai where is the Black Gatomon you told me about," Sora asked, "I don't see her anywhere in the room."

"She's over there," Tai said pointing at Salamon, "Kari was messing around with her new digivice and caused her to de-digivolve."

"So Black Gatomon's rookie form is also Salamon," Sora said, "I would have thought it would be something different, imagine how annoying it would be if Gatomon and Black Gatomon both de-digivolved to Salamon and decided to play a trick on Kari and every time she said one of their champion form names they both answered."

"That would get annoying," Tai said, "I hope they don't ever do that to Kari or any one else."

"Don't ever do what daddy," Mary asked from Sora's lap.

"I might tell you later about what I'm talking about," Tai said, "But for now just go back to sleep ok."

"Alright daddy," Mary said as she closes her eyes again.

"That is so cute how Mary calls you that Tai," Sora said.

"I never thought about it," Tai said.

Elsewhere, Gomamon hums as he hops out of the room. Trying to keep warm, Joe watches his partner smile as we walks in and out, this time he closed the door behind him. Joe looks out the window to see Gomamon playing in snow with other cold weather digimon.

"If Gomamon keeps coming in and out of the room like that I'm going to freeze to death," Joe said as his teeth are chattering together from the cold as he pulls the blanket around him tighter, "How did it get cold enough to snow outside anyways?"

"Snowball fight," Joe heard Gomamon yelling outside his room and looks to see Gomamon throwing snowballs at the other digimon, "Looks like Gomamon is enjoying himself, it wouldn't be so bad if I had something to wear besides swimming trunks."

Joe picks up the cup of tea next to him and tilts it to take a sip only to have a chunk of green ice fall out of it and smashes on the floor, "Looks like I have to make myself another cup of hot tea." He goes over to the sink and turns it on only for nothing to happen, "Damn the water in the pipes must be frozen."

"Hey Joe come and join us," Gomamon said as he enters the room and leaving the door open again, "We are having a lot of fun outside."

"Are you crazy," Joe yelled as his teeth are chattering and he sneezes, "It's at least thirty degrees outside if not lower and all I have to where is a pair of swimming trunks, now close that door before I freeze to death."

Meanwhile near Matt's and TK's room, "Hey can you please let me in it's freezing out here," a girl between Matt's and TK's ages pounds on a door three rooms away from Matt's and TK's room.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon

"Sorry but I can't," a boy around her age said as he opens the door just enough to stick his head out.

"What do you mean you can't," the girl yelled, "The rooms have plenty of space for more then one person to use."

"I said I can't," he said as he looks back in the room and at some other girl in there, "So you just have to find somewhere else to stay for the night." He then slams the door in her face.

"I thought you loved me," the girl yelled, "You asked me out and proposed to me and now when I ask to stay in your room for the night because something happened to mine you won't, that's the last draw we are through." She then pulls the ring he gave her off her finger and throws it at the door before walking off, "This is just ridiculous, come on let's go."

Meanwhile in TK's room, "Did any of you hear that," TK asked, "I thought I heard someone yelling."

"I did too," Ken said, "Maybe we should go see what it was?"

"Yeah I think we should," Patamon said, "Someone might need some help."

"Let's go then," TK said as she gets up from sitting on the bed and heads into the living room to see Matt, Gabumon and Crystal Agumon leave their room as well, "You heard the noise as well?"

"Yeah otherwise we wouldn't have come out here," Gabumon said.

All of them start heading towards the door and see a girl with only a blanket wrapped around her walk by the window, "She's going to freeze to death out there," Patamon said, "We should talk to her and ask why she is out there."

TK walks to the door and puts her hand on the panel to open the door and shudders when the cold air hits her, "Hey is something wrong," TK called out to the other girl outside, "You should be inside your room or at least somewhere else that is warm."

"I would be in my own room if the heater hadn't shorted and caught most of the things on fire in there," the girl said, "I went to my now ex-boyfriends room only for him to refuse to let me stay there and I don't know where else to go."

"Well you can stay in here for the night if you want to," Matt said walking outside for a moment, "You need somewhere to stay and there is plenty of room."

"Thanks," she said as she walks into their room with her partner, "I really appreciate it."

"We need to help each other," TK said.

"It's so cold that I'm sure that no one is comfortable," the lady said.

"Except for maybe the digimon that are used to this cold weather," TK said as a few digimon run by their room having fun as she's looking out the window.

Meanwhile Sora yawns and stands up. "I'm going to bed," she said.

"You can use my bed," Tai said, "I'll use the couch." Tai lays down with his partners and Tyrannomon. Many of the gatomons pile on him.

"Thanks Tai," Sora said, "Though I wouldn't mind if we slept together in the same bed since we have done it a few times before."

"Only problem with that Sora," Tai said, "The bed in my room can only fit one person and that's barely."

"Hmm that's a little strange," Sora said, "Because the bed in my room had enough room for me and all of my current digimon and then some."

"Sora is right about that," Davis said, "Her bed is huge."

"Davis you shouldn't be talking right now with how mad the others are at you," Kari said, "Especially if you really don't want me to come up with a really mean punishment for you and Veemon."

"Fine I won't," Davis said.

"Oh before I forget to tell you Davis," Kari said, "You and Veemon are going to be training most of the day tomorrow with some of the other digimon and Gatomon is going to be the one in charge of how it goes."

"Be glad that I'm not as mad as others," Gatomon said, "But I don't want to loss so I won't be as nice as Kari."

"It's getting late and we have a lot to do tomorrow so we should sleep as well," Kari said. Kari walks into her room with gatomons following her. Kari got on her bed with many digital felines sleeping on her. She soon fell asleep warm.

Meanwhile TK pulls Patamon into a deeper hug. "There is no way anyone can be comfortable tonight," she said.

"At least you have two more partners," the woman said.

"Lady," Matt said, "I made us something warm to eat."

"You know you can call me by my name Matt," she said.

"It's kind of hard to do that when we don't know your name," TK said.

"Oh I must of forgot to tell you my name," she said, "I'm Nicole and thanks again for letting me stay here for the night."

"Hey it's the least we can do Nicole," Matt said, "You could have ended up freezing to death if we hadn't."

"So how long have you been partners with Lynxmon," TK asked, "I'm pretty sure you and him are really good friends."

"Just because I'm a Lynxmon doesn't mean I'm a guy," Lynxmon said in a feminine voice.

"Can't you control the heat of your own flames," Matt asked, "You could probably make it warmer in here."

"Yes I can control the heat of my own flames," Lynxmon said, "Though if I raise the heat they are producing then I might end up setting this place on fire and then we all will be with out a place to stay for the night."

Meanwhile in Izzy's room, "Let's see if I can't work the bugs out of this program so I can hack into Lord Holy Angemon's network with out being detected," Izzy said to himself as he's caught up in his computer to the point he's oblivious to how cold it is, "I know the error has to be somewhere around this part of the coding for it."

"Izzy shouldn't you be using a blanket or something," Tentomon asked.

"Tentomon I'm busy at the moment," Izzy said, "I'm trying to fix the flaws in this program I created; I think I might have it now." Izzy starts up the program and hacks into Lord Holy Angemon's network only to be kicked out of the network's database a few minutes later, "Damn I still haven't gotten this thing working right."

"Where can we go," Jeri asked as she walks down the hall. "Our neighbors room caught fire and we lost ours as well."

"Let's go to Henry's," Leomon said, "You seem to be happy about that. After all he has an extra room."

"Right lets go," Jeri said running off.

Meanwhile Rika and Renamon are in the bathroom. Renamon pours more water on the hot surface. "Making that a sauna is smart," Rika said as she starts to drift to sleep.

"Steam does wonders for my fur," Renamon said.

"Yeah sure is warm in here," another voice said.

"Who said that," Rika asked snapping fully awake.

"Hmm seems like we have an unwelcome guest somewhere in here," Renamon said.

"I told you not to make any noise you idiot," another voice whispered low enough to where only Renamon hears it and she points at the cabinet under the sink, "Sounds like it's coming from the living room."

Rika walks over to the sink as Renamon opens and closes the door to make it sound like her and Rika left the room, a moment later Rika opens the cabinet, "Who said you two could come into my room," Rika stated glaring at the two Agumons that fell out of the cabinet as she opened it.

"Sorry we didn't mean any harm," one of the Agumon said nervously, "But we didn't have any where to go so we snuck in here."

"The host never gave any of us Agumons any rooms of our own," the other Agumon said, "He has a holding pin like place for us but it's probably even colder then outside at the moment because even in the normal weather here it's at least twenty degrees colder then the outside."

"Renamon handle them," Rika said, "I'm going to sleep because I'm too tired to deal with them at the moment."

"Right," Renamon said, "You two are going to keep the room warm. Then you can stay." Both Agumon nod and got to work.

Meanwhile Takato is asleep on his bed with Guilmon and Kara as they share a blanket. Guilmon is resting on Takato with Kara next to his head.

"I just wish it was warmer in here," an Agumon under Takato's bed said.

"Don't whine," another Agumon next to the other one said, "At least we aren't outside freezing."

"And don't mess with anything," a third Agumon said, "Half the things you mess with end up shorting out."

Meanwhile in Kazu's room, "This is a little awkward but a good idea none the less Kenta," Kazu said while floating in the bubble that MarineAngemon created, "And it's keeping us warm."

"Yeah I know," Kenta said, "We needed to keep warm some how and unlike Gardromon we can't completely power down for the night."

"You know Kenta I really can't understand you too well with you being a MarineAngemon," Kazu said, "What I mean is like your partner at the moment most of the things you say come out as the same word."

"Kazu does have a point Kenta," MarineAngemon said, "We may be able to understand each other but to most people ninety percent of the time it's sounds like we are saying just piipi and stuff like that."

"Makes since why others are just staring at me most of the time when I talk," Kenta said, "And if that's so then how was I able to understand you when you first became my partner?"

"I don't know," MarineAngemon said.

A little later Henry wakes up to see Jeri hugging him like a stuff toy. Terriermon and Lopmon happy share blankets and Suzy, Gabumon and Julie asleep on Leomon.

Meanwhile in Kari's room Ice lays wide awake thinking, 'Why do I have to be the one to spy on them, I'm not any good at it and I hate doing this.'

"Ah good your awake as I thought you would be," Knightmon said as his face appears on the screen in the room.

"What is it you want Knightmon," Ice said as she starts trying to get up so she can bow to him.

"No need for you to get up," Knightmon said, "You're hurt and need to rest, what I'm contacting you about is that starting right now everything you learn about what Tai and Kari are doing with their friends you are to report to me, understand?"

"Yes sir I understand," Ice said, "How will I contact you though when I need to?"

"At this time every few nights I will contact you and expect at least something from you," Knightmon said, "Now you should really try to get some sleep."

"Yes sir Knightmon," Ice said as the screen went blank.

The next morning Tai step out into the warm day light. "That was a good night," he said stretching. Behind him are his partners and a few gatomons. "I feel like having a meal with the others," he said, "Agumon, Mary you two tell the others. I'll get the food. The rest of you tell Kari to find a nice place." The digimon run off to do their tasks.

"So what are we going to do," Clawz asked as she walks out of the room behind Tai.

"You will make sure the others that are hurt are fine," Tai said, "And you will stay off your hurt leg as much as you possibly can."

"What if I want to walk around all day and stuff," Clawz said not wanting to listen to Tai.

"If you want to walk around then use your front paws as well," Tai said, "And don't put any of your weight on your hurt leg."

"Fine," Clawz said annoyed with Tai.

"I have to get going to get the food," Tai said, "Now go back inside and rest for now Clawz unless you want to do permanent damage to your leg."

"What!" she yelled, "I'm not a baby. I can care for myself so don't treat me like that."

"Then you can stay off that leg," Tai said before he walks away

"Clawz aren't you using your bad leg," Kari said.

"No," Clawz said, "Fluffy hair told me before he left to get food."

"They're planning on eating outside," A gatomon said. Other gatomons cheered as they picked up Clawz, Ice and other hurt gatomons."

"I can take care of myself," Clawz said to the other gatomon who picked her up, "Now let go of me."

"One of our current bosses told you to stay off your leg though," the gatomon said grinning evilly, "But if you really want me to let you go I will."

Seeing the look in the other gatomon's eyes, "Fine whatever you can carry me," Clawz said knowing that if she didn't allow her to the other gatomon would just drop her.

Meanwhile with Rika and Renamon, "Rika I need to talk with you and Takato now," Renamon said.

"Can't it wait till later," Rika asked, "I don't want to go anywhere at the moment."

"This is important," Renamon said.

"As long as Ryo is anywhere near here I'm not going anywhere," Rika said.

"We are going to Takato's and Guilmon's room now," Renamon said as she grabs Rika and fades out of sight with Rika in her arms.

"What the hell is your problem," Rika yelled as Renamon is carrying her to Takato's room.

Later, Tai and Kari sat on the grass with the other digi-destineds and tamers. "Renamon said that she and Rika had something to talk about with Takato and Guilmon," Agumon said.

"I guess that's fine," Tai said.

"You know that Black Gatomon stands out," TK said.

"Tai found her but she became my partner," Kari said.

"The easy food is nice," Black Gatomon said.

"So Tai how was your night?" Matt asked.

"It was nice and warm," Tai said.

"Why was your room warm when ours was cold?" TK asked.

"Do you really need to ask," Kari said, "Just take a look around you, most of the gatomon here were in our room last night."

"Oh right," TK said, "I just wish mine and Matt's rooms had been warm last night."

"Well at least it's warm today," Ken said, "So let's just have some fun."

"Oh by the way where is Joe at," Kari asked, "I figured he would have joined us by now."

"Joe's not feeling well," Agumon said, "He said that Gomamon was constantly going in and out of his room last night and kept leaving the door wide open."

"Why am I not surprised," Matt said, "Gomamon would do something like that especially with him being care free and all most of the time."

"Maybe we should go check on Joe after we finish eating," Kari said, "He probably wants to see us to know that we care about him."

"Uh actually Joe doesn't want any of you coming by at the moment because he's afraid he might be contagious," Agumon said, "And you know how Joe is when it comes to these kinds of things."

"He has all those cute nurse digimons," Gomamon said, "and they kicked me out calling me a sickness causer."

"Well I'm not surprised they would do that," Agumon said, "Especially when you were constantly going in and out of yours and Joe's room last night from what Joe told Mary and I."

"What I was just playing in the snow," Gomamon said.

"You didn't have to keep going in and out of his room though," Tai said, "Why did you keep going in and out anyways."

Meanwhile in Takato's room with Rika, Renamon, Takato and Guilmon, "So why did you drag me here," Rika asked annoyed with Renamon, "I told you that I didn't want to leave our room and you still brought me here."

"Because as I said before there is something important I need to tell you," Renamon said.

"And you had to drag me here why," Rika asked, "You could have told me in our room."

"This is something both you and Takato need to hear about," Renamon said trying to keep her nervousness from showing and affecting her voice, "And you might want to sit down for it."

"Why do you need to tell me as well," Takato asked, "I mean I thought you usually kept certain things between you and Rika."

"I think I'll be just fine standing up," Rika stated, "Now are you going to tell us or not?"

"It a long story," Renamon said.

Meanwhile Tai looks down to see his digivice being pulled out of his pocket by a gatomon. "What are you doing?" he asked as he tries to reach for his digivice.

The gatomon pulls the digivice to keep Tai from grabbing it. "Black Gatomon was able to use Kari's digivice to become a partner digimon," the gatomon said, "so I can use this the same way." Just then other gatomons jump into a pile reaching for it.

"It doesn't work that way," Kari said.

"And how would you know that," a gatomon said that is trying to get Tai's digivice.

"Because since I got this thing every time I got close to the beach it would start acting weird," Kari said, "I think it might have been trying to find Black Gatomon before we even met her or something like that since it hasn't been acting like that since."

"You don't know if that's why it was acting that way," another gatomon said.

"Well if you are meant to be partnered with some one you'll know," Sora said, "It doesn't happen because you make some one's digivice do it, it happens because it's supposed to I think."

"Sora has a point," Tai said, "I mean if any of you were meant to be my partner my digivice probably would have already reacted to you."

"So what," a gatomon said, "A little hard work and will be made."

TK giggles as the gatomons pile up. "Just think of it like this," she said, "They like you."

Meanwhile Rika rubs her head. "Just tell us what you want to say. I know you live with Guilmon."

"I will if you stop interrupting me," Renamon said, "But first I need to talk with Guilmon really quick."

"What did I do," Guilmon asked confused.

"It's not what you have done but probably will do," Renamon said as she grabs Guilmon and fades out of sight with him causing Rika to become annoyed.

"Renamon wants to tell us something and she does this," Rika said, "I'm out of here."

"Maybe you should stay for the moment," Takato said pointing outside the window, "Ryo's right outside at the moment and I know you don't want to deal with him right?"

"Great now I have to stay here for the moment," Rika said, "This is getting annoying."

Meanwhile in Joe's room, "It looks like you have the flu because of your partner Gomamon," Maria said, "I'm not even sure how to exactly treat a human who has something like this."

"Well I know I have to try to keep myself hydrated and eat if I can manage too," Joe said, "Mostly what I have to do is rest, maybe if I'm lucky it might only be a twenty-four hour bug."

"Hopefully you are right," Maria said.

"But knowing my luck I'll probably be sick for a few weeks if not longer," Joe said.

Meanwhile in Izzy's room, "Izzy," Tentomon said hovering into the room. "Agumon came by and asked us to have a meal together with the group."

"I told you I can skip dinner," Izzy said.

"It's morning," Tentomon said.

"Then a short brake is good," Izzy said.

"How can you stand staying up all night a lot of the time," Tentomon asked.

"It's a habit that I have," Izzy said.

About ten minutes later, "About time you joined us Izzy," Matt said, "So how was your night?"

"It was ok I guess," Izzy said.

"Uh Izzy are you feeling ok," Sora asked, "I mean you look a little out of it today."

"Who wouldn't look out of it when they stay up all night," Tentomon said.

"Oh so you couldn't sleep because of how cold it was," Kari asked.

"I was working on a computer program all night," Izzy said, "I'm trying to make a program so I can hack into the host's network undetected and what do mean it was cold?"

"Only Izzy would be caught up in the computer that he's oblivious to how cold it was," Tai said, "He's never going to change when it comes to that."

"After the meal you should get some sleep," Sora said.

"You should," Gabumon said, "Crystal Agumon hacked in before. He can help you but you need to rest."

"We're here to talk about what we need to learn," Tai said, "We need to learn where the humans turned into digimon are taken."

"Why do you want to know about that," Ice asked.

"Some of our friends were taken by the host and Knightmon," Kari said, "We need to find them and get them back."

"Yeah we need to get our friends back," Mimi said, "I just hope Armadillomon, Cody, Hawkmon, and Yolei are ok."

"Yeah maybe I should get some rest after we are through here," Izzy said and yawns.

'After they are through here I need to let Knightmon now about this since he's the one in charge of me now when he contacts me again,' Ice thinks, 'I also hope that they are able to at least find their friends.'

Meanwhile with Renamon and Guilmon, "Listen Guilmon until after I tell Rika and Takato about being pregnant you don't say a single word," Renamon said.

"But Renamon can't I help," Guilmon asked.

"You will be quiet till after I tell them or else, understand," Renamon said giving him an evil look.

"I understand," Guilmon said nervously due to the look Renamon is giving him.

"Good then let's go," Renamon said as she grabs Guilmon again.

Renamon and Guilmon walk into the room. "About time," Rika said, "What is this all about?"

"Well...You...see...In our world when digimon want babies they build up extra data. Then they send it to one of the digimon," Renamon said, "That digimon does not look like she has a child."

"You don't mean," Rika said.

"Right," Renamon said, "The eggs are ready." She drops to the ground. Then two eggs form on her lap.

"Excuse," Rika said right before her eyes role up into her head and she faints.

"That is one way to tell them," Guilmon said and looks at Rika, "Looks like you caused your own partner to faint from the surprise and shock of it."

"How was I supposed to know this was going to happen," Renamon snapped at Guilmon.

"You don't have to bite my head off Renamon," Guilmon said annoyed with Renamon's attitude.

"Uh Guilmon are you feeling ok," Takato asked, "You seem to be acting differently."

"Yeah I'm fine Takato," Guilmon said, "With all the time that has passed in the digital world I have matured and learned a lot more since we were last together."

"Why didn't you let me know before now then," Takato asked, "Oh and congratulations both of you."

"I didn't know how you would react if I was acting differently when we first met again," Guilmon said, "And thanks, shouldn't we pick Rika up off the floor and lay her on the couch for now?"

"Yeah that would be a good idea," Renamon said.

"I'll grab Rika's shoulders and you grab her legs Guilmon," Takato said, "You might want to do it from the side because if you hold her legs any other way she might get really pissed and do something if she wakes up and sees that."

"With the way Rika is that would be a good idea," Guilmon said.

While Takato and Guilmon move Rika, Renamon makes a nest for the digi-eggs."They're so cute," Kara said.

"I know," Renamon said, "With two digimon maybe Takato and Rika can each have one." She pick up one egg and place it in the nest. "This will be like Guilmon and the other," she picks up the other egg. "Will be like me." She sat on the ground with her tail wrapped around the nest.

"So Guilmon what else haven't you told me," Takato asked.

Renamon smirks, "Knowing Guilmon he hasn't told you yet that this isn't the first time," she said, "We have a few other children."

Kara looks at Renamon is about to ask what Renamon is talking about when Renamon winks at her, "Yeah they are some of the cutest digimon I have seen," Kara said realizing what Renamon is doing.

"This isn't the first time," Takato asked, "How many have you had?"

"Oh this is third time," Guilmon said playing his part of the joke even though he doesn't like it, "Right Renamon?"

"Actually this would be the fourth time I've laid eggs Guilmon," Renamon said as she laughs mentally at Takato's expression.

"How many children do you have," Takato asked in a shocked tone as he's trying to make Rika comfortable.

"Oh this would make twelve now," Guilmon said.

"T-t-t-tw-twelve you have got to be kidding," Takato said in shocked tone as his jaw hits the floor, Renamon bursts out laughing causing herself to nearly fall over on her back, "What's so funny," Takato asked confused.

"Just the expression on your face," Renamon said still laughing as she wipes the tears from her eyes, "Truth is actually this is the first time I've had any children."

"But then why did the two of you tell me that," Takato asked.

"Renamon wanted to see how you would react to it," Guilmon said, "She put me up to it, also the look on your face was funny, it reminded me of how Davis reacted when he first found out that Patamon could digivolve to Angemon."

"That's so mean," Takato said.

"We're only practicing," Renamon said, "We're parents after all. We need to get to work on tricking some one." She picks up one of the egg. "This will have a body like mine but will probably act like Guilmon. She'll be your new partner. You better take good care of her or else."

"She can be scary," Takato said.

"Yeah at times Renamon can be even worse then Rika when in a bad mood," Guilmon mumbled.

"What was that Guilmon," Renamon said glaring at Guilmon in a similar fashion to Rika's glare.

"Uh nothing Renamon," Guilmon said nervously as he sweatdrops, "I was just talking to Takato."

"That better be all you're doing," Renamon said.

Meanwhile back at the breakfast thing with the others that Tai set up, "Hey Izzy what are your suggestions on what we should do to locate the others," Matt asked.

"Huh what," Izzy said, "Oh the answer is 3943209."

"Izzy maybe you should go back to your room and get some rest now," Kari said.

"I'm fine Kari," Izzy said looking in the opposite direction she's in, "So are we going to have this meeting or what?"

"Izzy do you even know what you said when Matt just asked you that question," Kari asked.

"Matt never asked me any questions just now," Izzy said.

"Well Izzy is ready to sleep," Tai said.

"I'll take care of him," Tentomon said.

"I'm going for a walk," Tai said, "Agumon take care of Mary."

"I'll come with you," Sora said.

"Come on Matt I saw something I need to work with," Crystal Agumon said.

"I'm fine," Izzy said and almost falls over as he's getting up.

"No you aren't," Kari said, "You're on the verge of passing out, when was the last time you got some sleep."

"Why should that matter," Izzy asked in a slightly slurred tone.

"Izzy went to sleep the night before," Tentomon said, "But he only slept two hours I think, which is more then likely when Davis and Veemon set up the prank in our room."

"I slept two and a half hours Tentomon," Izzy said as he starts heading in the direction of his room and almost collapses.

"Let me help you Izzy before you hurt yourself," Kari said.

"I said I'm fine," Izzy said, "I don't need any help at the moment."

Izzy then leans against the wall closest to him as he starts feeling dizzy, "Are you ok Izzy," Kari asked.

"Yeah I'm ok," Izzy said, "I'm just feeling somewhat dizzy at the moment, maybe I do need a little help and sorry for acting like that."

They watch Izzy stumble away. "Izzy seems to be drunk," Mimi said.

"This been a good meal," Kari said, "I need to get the hurt gatomons back. Gatomon take some of the others to help you train Davis and Veemon."

"Right," Gatomon said, "Girls grab the veemons and lets be on our way." The gatomons grab Davis and Veemon's arms and legs and drag them away.

"Hey let go of us," Davis yelled, "We can walk on our own."

"Put me down," Veemon said and sneezes as one of the gatomon purposely rubs her tail on his nose, "And stop doing that with your tail."

"At the moment I don't trust the two of you that much with what you did to the others," Gatomon said, "How can I know that you won't try to run off the moment they put you down."

"We won't," Davis said, "Now please let us walk on our own."

"Kari's partner does have a point," one of the gatomon carrying Davis said, "I don't think we can trust either of you at the moment myself."

"Will you stop doing that," Veemon yelled at the gatomon rubbing the tip of her tail against his nose between his sneezing fit.

"I like you better sneezing than yelling," the gatomon said.

"Well I wouldn't be yelling if you would stop doing that," Veemon said and sneezes again.

"Suzy?" Henry asked looking around at the remaining gatomons. "Which one are you?"

"I'm Suzy," one said.

"No, I'm Suzy," another yelled. One by one each gatomon stood up and claims to be Suzy.

"Good luck," Tai said, "I'm off to watch some of the workers."

'You're going to read their minds,' Agumon thought. Tai just nods.

"Great this is going to be annoying," Henry sighed, "Alright truthfully which one of you is Suzy?"

"I am," all of them yelled at the same time, "No I am."

"Damn with how close she is her digivice won't point at her," Henry said looking at the d-arc that appeared after Suzy turned into a digimon, "And most of Suzy's cards aren't really that useful in any way."

"Are you so sure," Lopmon asked pointing at a card with wargreymon's shield on it, "Why not try that card?"

"That's not a good idea with all of the digimon here for one," Henry said, "And for two last time I tried to use a mega digimon accessory card on Gargomon he nearly lost all of his energy to the point he could have fragmented into data and I don't want that happening to Suzy at all."

"Yeah if you hadn't thought fast and used that strength card I might not be here today," Terriermon said from on top of Henry's head, "I say we should put something on Suzy from now on when we are in public so this doesn't happen again."

"Hmm that isn't a bad idea Terriermon," Henry said, "Assuming we find Suzy that is."

"Don't worry we'll find Suzy some way or another," Lopmon said, "Plus are you sure she's here, she might have gone with Gatomon and the others that dragged Davis and Veemon off."

"Come on," Henry said, "Suzy lets go."

"Alright," all the gatomons said as they stood up.

"They seem happy," Mary said, "Lets go to our room. Aunty Kari is there."

"No gatomons are leaving until I find my sister," Henry yelled.

"She's right here," Mary said pushing a gatomon out of the group, "I can smell her and she's the only one that doesn't have that mark the others do."

"Mary I'll walk you," Sora said.

"I can walk on my own," Mary said, "besides I have all these gatomons to be with and my big brother."

"I guess it won't be that easy to win her over," Biyomon said.

"I guess not," Sora said, "But that doesn't mean I'm giving up either."

"Don't worry Sora she'll warm up to you with time," Agumon said, "Maybe when Mary gets her memories back she will trust everyone more."

"What do you mean by that Agumon," Biyomon asked.

"Well Mary seems to be a little nervous around any one except Tai, Kari, and me for some reason," Agumon said.

"I think that's not to unusual," Sora said, "Mary sees Tai as a father figure and you as a big brother and Kari is Tai's sister."

"Yeah that does make since if you put it that way," Agumon said.

"Hey big brother are you coming," Mary yelled.

"Yeah I'm coming," Agumon yelled, "Just give me a minute or two."

"I was thinking that Mary was already starting to warm up to me because she was actually sleeping on my lap last night for awhile," Sora said.

"Mary probably is starting to but it's still going to take awhile," Agumon said.

"Can someone take me to the beach?" Gomamon asked.

"I can go," TK said, "Anyone else want to come?"

"I'll go," Jeri said, "Come on Henry."

"I'll go and help Kari," Sora said, "We'll join you as soon as we can."

Mary enters the room to see some gatomons smelling her toys. "Get away from this," she yelled as she jumps onto the box. "You might break something."

"We were just looking," one of the gatomons who was looking at the toys said, "We aren't going to break anything."

"What is your problem anyways," another gatomon asked, "You seem to get testy when it comes to certain things, why is that?"

"That's none of your business," Mary said.

"You need to take a chill pill or something," Ice said from the other side of the room.

"Mind your own business," Mary said, "I just don't like others messing with my stuff with out asking me first."

Meanwhile at the training area with Gatomon, Davis, and Veemon, "Don't you think this is going a little overboard Gatomon," Davis asked, "I really don't know how to use my abilities yet and you have me going up against four gatomons."

"During the fight that you had with Kari before we were brought here you looked like you knew what you were doing," Gatomon said, "And plus this part is more to see how fast you can move by dodging their punches and kicks."

"At least they aren't using their actual attacks with you Davis," Veemon said as he barely ducks out of the way of an lightning paw attack, "And how is this going easier on us then the others would?"

"Well I over heard Sora and TK saying that if they had their way they would have the two of you going against all the other digimon we have in the highest forms they can go for your training," Gatomon said, "I think you two can handle a few champion digimon for awhile."

"You can't be serious," Davis said, "That would practically be murder if they did that."

"That's why Kari put me in charge of your training," Gatomon said, "Even if I have to work you to the bone Davis you'll learn to digivolve before you even know it."

"I'm going to find Palmon and Mimi," Davis said as he ran off, "If they get hurt I'm off the hook." When he got to the tree line, he is forced back.

"I thought you would try to run away," Gatomon said, "So I have some gatomons hiding in the trees. They are to keep you here."

"Please someone save me," Davis called out.

Meanwhile with Kari, "Can't you let them play with others," Ice said.

"Mine," Mary said trying to cover her toys.

"Come on," another gatomon said.

"What about us?" others asked.

"Just let them play with them," Ice said.

"No way Ice Queen," Mary said causing Ice to move back by that in surprise.

"Mary," Sora said, "It's nice to share some of them and you're a nice girl. right?"

"Not all right?" Mary said.

"Just a few," Sora said.

"Will they hurt them?" Mary asked.

"Since your being nice then they need to be nice," Sora said.

"Alright," Mary said, "Aunty Kari." She jumps from the box and starts to pull on it, "I need your help to share my toys."

"Ok how do you need me to help you," Kari asked.

"I need help getting the box open Aunty Kari," Mary said, "Also I need help choosing which toys to let them play with."

"How about you let one of them play with the teddy bear," Sora asked, "I'm sure one of the others would like that."

"I don't want anyone else touching that except daddy and Aunty Kari," Mary said.

'How did she know that name,' Ice thinks and is caught up in her thoughts to the point she doesn't here any of the conversations in the room, 'Only Mary called me that when she got really annoyed or frustrated with me.'

Sora seeing the look on Ice's face walks over to her, "Hey Ice is something wrong," Sora asked, "You seem confused about something."

Ice at first doesn't realize Sora is talking to her, "Oh huh yeah I'm fine," Ice said when she finally realizes she was asked a question, "I just have a few things on my mind and my leg is hurting like hell at the moment."

"What are you thinking about," Sora asked.

"Just a friend that I haven't seen in awhile," Ice said.

A few hours later with Gatomon, Veemon, Davis and the other gatomons, "I think Veemon is done training for the moment," Gatomon said, "Davis still needs to train so keep him at it till I come back, Veemon you are coming with me and don't argue about it."

"Since you're going then we'll take care of Davis," a gatomon said. Gatomon drags Veemon away. "Aright," the gatomon said, "time to take care of this. You're so Cute."

Davis is soon being crushed by white fur. "Leave me alone."

About half an hour later Kari stops and look at her digivice. "What's wrong?" Sora asked as she hands out a toy.

"It says that Davis digivolved," Kari said.

Davis looks around seeing the tops of the trees. "This is great!" he yelled, "I'm so tall." Just then he fells someone kick his ankle. Davis now a tyrannomon looks down.

"Hey turn into your smaller cuter self," a gatomon yelled.

Kari smiled, "I'm happy for him but we should save his energy," Kari said as she presses some buttons on her digivice.

Davis fells himself getting small. "He's de-digivolving," a gatomon cheered, "He should celebrate with his girlfriends."

"Girlfriends," Davis asked confused before they jump on him and drag him away.

"Hey where are you taking me," Davis yelled.

"To celebrate of course," one of the gatomons said.

Meanwhile with Gatomon and Veemon, "Uh what is it you want Gatomon," Veemon asked nervously.

"What did you already forget about the date I promised to go on with you," Gatomon asked teasingly, "I can always find Patamon and go on my date with him instead today."

"Oh well I uh didn't realize that's why you had me come with you," Veemon said still a little nervous, "So what would you like to do, I found this one area that no one seems to go to."

"Hmm I thought you would have already thought about what we would do," Gatomon said.

"Well if it hadn't been freezing last night to the point of snowing I was planning on going on a moonlit walk with you and have some dinner under the stars," Veemon said, "But it's kind of hard to do the moonlight walk and dinner under the stars part at the moment since it's only three in the afternoon."

"Good point," Gatomon said.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer I don't own digimon.

Meanwhile the gatomons open the door to Tai and Kari's room, "Guess what Davis digivolved," one yelled.

"He's now our boyfriend," another cheered. Once again Davis was cover by digital felines. They step back from Davis. He is now wearing a black bow tie, and a tux top.

"You're so cute," Kari said, "You're so happy to have a girlfriend. But know you have so many."

"I'm back," Tai said, "They don't like me hanging around. I couldn't hear anything important anyways."

"Daddy," Mary cheered running up to him with the bear in her paws.

Tai bends down and picks Mary up, "So did you behave for Kari and Sora," Tai asked and turns to see Davis in a tux top, "Uh what's with the outfit Davis is wearing?"

"We're celebrating the fact that he digi-volved," one of the gatomons by him said, "And also that he's our boyfriend."

"Davis already digi-volved," Tai asked a little surprised, "But he only started training this morning."

"Well I guess Gatomon's training actually worked then and plus they did go to start training around nine or ten this morning," Agumon said, "Where is she anyways?"

"She ran off with the other Veemon about an hour or so before Davis digi-volved," one of the gatomon said as she has her arms wrapped around Davis' right arm.

"Uh could someone help me please," Davis asked.

"I thought you liked the attention Davis," Kari said, "Also I thought you wanted a girlfriend and now that you have all these girls wanting you, you want someone to help you?"

"This is different," Davis said.

"How is that so," Tai asked, "You don't mind it when you got attention from girls in the real world, especially Kari."

"The girls you are talking about are human," Davis said, "These ones are digimon."

"And as I asked before how is that any different," Tai said.

"I also want to know how that is different," Kari said.

"I'm really a human," Davis said, "I have a picture of what I should look like."

A gatomon takes the picture and looks at it. "You're still cute," the gatomon said.

"Be back before night fall," Tai said, "I'll credit Davis digi-points to pay for ice cream for all of you." The gatomons nod and walk out of the room with Davis.

"He's a real ladies mon," Ice said.

"All my toys are scattered," Mary said.

"We'll have them clean them up," Tai said, "Or they won't play with them again."

"I would like some Ice cream," Ice said.

"I'll get some for you as well," Tai said, "This is going to cost a lot."

"Kari why did you let them run off with Davis like that," Agumon asked.

"It's fun watching Davis not being able to get out of a situation on his own," Kari said, "And those gatomons should be able to have a little fun if they want too."

"So Kari what did Davis digivolve to," Tai asked.

"I really don't know," Kari said, "I was here with Mary and Sora, for all I know Davis could have digi-volved to another Ex-Veemon."

"Gatomon and Veemon should know right," Agumon asked, "Veemon was also training there as well."

"Actually from what I was told by the gatomons who brought Davis back here said Veemon and Gatomon left about an hour or so before he digivolved," Kari said, "I guess we have to find out later."

"Yeah you're right about that," Tai said, "Davis still needs to keep training so he can learn how to use his abilities as a Veemon and the abilities of whatever his champion form is. Let's have some fun while we can."

"The others are at the beach," Kari said, "Ice you're in charge."

"Why her?" Clawz asked.

"She's not as pushy as you," Kari said.

"We trust her not to hurt herself more," Tai said.

"What is that supposed to mean," Clawz asked.

"Ice won't do stuff like walk or stand on her hurt leg," Kari said, "While you on the other hand try to even though we keep telling you not to."

"My leg isn't hurt that bad," Clawz said, "I'll be fine."

"Not that bad," Tai said, "Maria said that your leg is fractured in at least two places, she said out all of the other gatomons you're one of the ones that are hurt the worst."

"At least my injuries aren't as bad as Alexandria's," Clawz said.

"Actually from what Maria told me most of her injuries aren't as bad as they first seemed," Kari said, "At most it will take two weeks for her to be fully healed, while your leg on the other hand Clawz will take at least three weeks to heal and that's if you stay off of it."

"Yeah right," Clawz said, "You're just saying that to try to keep me off my hurt leg."

"It's the truth," Tai said, "I overheard her talking to Kari about it while you were in one of the other rooms."

"Fine whatever you say," Clawz said sarcastically.

"Just stay off your leg as much as you can Clawz," Kari said, "You want it to get better right, the only way it will if you actually rest and stop putting your weight on it."

"Come on Kari let's just go," Tai said, "When it comes down to it, it's Clawz decision of whether or not she stays off her hurt leg."

"Tai is right Kari," Sora said, "It's really her decision."

"Yeah I guess so," Kari said, "You coming with us or staying here Black Gatomon?"

"I'm coming with you," Black Gatomon said, "I really don't like small crowded places all that much."

"Come on," Kari said.

"What are you doing?" Black Gatomon asked as Kari lifts her up.

"I thought you would like to ride," Kari said.

They arrive at the beach. Jeri is sitting on a towel on the sand. "Look Henry a crab," she said as she runs off.

"Be careful," Henry said.

"Don't worry Henry I'll be careful," Jeri yelled as she follows the crab into the water.

"Hey Henry where is Jeri running off to," Kari asked as they walk up to him.

"Jeri decided to chase after a crab we just saw," Henry said, "I don't know why but she seems to be fascinated with them."

"Does Jeri ever eat any kind of crabs," Sora asked, "Or does she like to keep them as pets or something like that?"

"Her parents won't allow her to have crabs as pets," Henry said, "And she doesn't eat them either, I get worried when she does stuff like this because she's highly allergic to most shellfish."

"That shouldn't be a problem as long as Jeri doesn't eat any right," Kari asked.

"Actually from what I was told by Jeri's parents is that even being bitten by one can cause her to have an allergic reaction," Henry said, "I just hope she'll be careful."

Meanwhile with Veemon and Gatomon, "This place is lovely," Gatomon said, "But I think I would like to be somewhere there are a few more people or digimon around."

"Ah come on Gatomon," Veemon said as he hugs her by the waist from behind.

Gatomon jumps from the sudden surprise, "Don't do that Veemon," she yelled as she turns around to face him, "You know I hate it when someone grabs me from behind with out saying anything."

"You know I didn't mean any harm," Veemon said.

"Let's go somewhere else Veemon I really don't like this place," Gatomon said, "I don't know why but it gives me the creeps."

"Let's go," Veemon said as he drags Gatomon into some bushes. He trips and falls into the stream. "Sorry," he said.

"You will be," Gatomon yelled as mud drips from her ears, "Training is back on. This is escaping." Veemon turns and runs off with an enraged Gatomon after him.

By luck Veemon finds Kari. He hides behind the her legs. Veemon and Gatomon start to run around Kari. "You're both muddy," Kari said, "I need to clean you two up."

"I said I was sorry Gatomon," Veemon said as he's still trying to keep Gatomon from catching him.

"I don't care if your sorry or not," Gatomon yelled as she's chasing him, "You're nothing more then a immature arrogant clutz, I don't even know why I agreed to go on a date with you."

"I'm sure you don't mean that Gatomon," Kari said.

"As hell I don't," Gatomon yelled, "It's Veemon's fault that we are like this, first he grabs me from behind and then pulls me through some bushes with out checking what was behind them."

"It was an accident Gatomon," Veemon said, "I didn't mean for this to happen and I truly am sorry."

"Well you're going to be sorry after this, Lightning paw," Gatomon yelled and hits Veemon hard enough to send him flying into a tree about ten feet away and then he falls to the ground unconscious as Demi-Veemon.

"Why did you do that Gatomon," Kari asked as she starts walking over to get Demi-Veemon, "And what do you have to say for it?"

"He deserved that," Gatomon stated annoyed.

"It would be a good time to clean him," Kari said, "I'll get you two cleaned up and then you can play at the beach."

"No way," Gatomon said, "I don't like the water."

"Too bad," Kari said, "You hurt Veemon and this is to make up for it."

"It's so cute," Jeri said watching the crab.

"Jeri, why are you so close to an animal that can make you sick?" Henry asked.

"Because its cute," Jeri said.

"You tink all animals are cute," Henry said.

"So," Jeri said. "Animals are...Ouch!" she yelled as she looks at her finger.

"Are you ok Jeri," Henry asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Jeri said, "The thing pinched my finger with one of it's claws."

"Let me take a look at your finger," Henry said.

"Oh ok," Jeri said as she let's Henry look at her hand.

"This looks more like a bite and it's starting to swell Jeri," Henry said, "I think we should have some one look at it just in case."

"Yeah maybe you're right Henry," Jeri said and puts her hand to her head as she starts feeling dizzy.

"Are you feeling ok Jeri," Henry asked a little worried.

"I don't know," Jeri said, "I'm feeling really dizzy all of a sudden."

"Lets get you to your room," Henry said.

"I'll get a nurse," Leomon said.

Kari walks from the beach house holding a clean Demi-Veemon and Gatomon. Then Henry walks past them with Jeri using him for support. "What's wrong?" Kari asked

"She doesn't feel well," Henry said.

"Well that's too bad," Tai said.

"Come on Gatomon," Kari said, "you need more swimming training."

"There is no way you are getting me to go in that water," Gatomon yelled.

"Ok," Kari said, "Then I guess you won't be getting any dinner tonight and I won't let you leave the room at all even if it's for your date with Patamon."

"You aren't serious," Gatomon said.

"Just try me," Kari said, "And you'll find out just how serious I can be."

"Looks like I have no other choice," Gatomon said with a frown, "But to do what you want then."

"Also when Demi-Veemon wakes up you are going to apologize to him," Kari said, "And don't back talk at all."

"Fine I'll apologize," Gatomon said, "Though he still deserved what I did to him," she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that Gatomon," Kari said.

"Just releasing some anger," Gatomon said.

"I don't need to go into the water?" Black Gatomon said.

"No you don't," Kari said, "We'll get you a towel and you can rest on it."

"Have you seen Jeri," a gabumon asked.

"You must be Julie's partner," Kari said, "She isn't feeling good so she left for her room."

"Oh ok thanks," the gabumon said, "Well see you later Kari."

"Well see you then," Kari said as she watches the gabumon run off.

"So what are we going to do now," Tai asked.

"Well for one Gatomon's going to do some training with what she did to Veemon," Kari said causing Gatomon to muttered under her breath, "Which she needs to learn to swim in my opinion."

Meanwhile with Davis, "Davis tell us about yourself," one of the gatomons asked, "Like how you became a digi-destined as you call yourself or how the fight between Veemon and Gatomon went before you were brought here?"

"Yeah tell us," another gatomon said, "We want to hear all about you."

"Do you have any family in the real world," a third gatomon asked, "And do you think some of us can become your partner or at least a partner to some one in your family so we can always be around you?"

"Tell us what the real world is like," one of the other gatomons asked, "We have heard so many different things but we have no clue if any of it is true or not."

"Are you going to tell us," the first gatomon asked.

"Whoa calm down," Davis said, "It's kind of hard for me to say anything if you're constantly asking questions."

"First one," one gatomons said, "Are there gatomon like creatures in the real world?"

"There are cats," Davis said.

"Do you find them cute?" another gatomon asked.

"People keep them as pets," Davis said, "They look just like gatomons but they can only walk on all four, can't talk and they don't have gloves, also they all have different fur color."

"You're human so what is it like to be human?"

"Well uh um," Davis started, "I'm not exactly sure how to explain it."

"How can you not explain it," one of them asked, "You're human so it should be easy."

"I'm really not that good at explaining things to others," Davis said, "My friend Izzy is better at explaining things then I am."

"It's shouldn't be that hard," another one said, "Try to think of how different it is between how you are now and when you were human."

"I'm trying to," Davis said, "But like I said I'm not too good at comparing stuff like this, only thing I can really think of is that I was a lot taller before."

"Well then tell us what the real world is like or about your family?"

"I have a mother, father and an older sister," Davis said, "My sister is a bit of a dits. The real world has many tall buildings. Buildings so tall that you can't walk all the way to the top so you ride elevators."

"They must be huge," a gatomon said.

"Some can be a hundred times taller than humans," Davis said.

"Tell us more," a gatomon said.

Meanwhile Tai splashes Kari and Gatomon smiles as she slips past Kari to land but once again she slips underwater. She slaps in the water until Kari picks her up. "You're not the best swimmer," Kari said.

"I can swim well enough to get to the shore," Gatomon said.

"Oh really," Tai said, "Kari I think we should make a deal with Gatomon that if she can make it to the shore with out slipping under again she can do what she wants."

"Hmm I don't know Tai," Kari said, "With what Gatomon did to Veemon that would be letting her off easy."

"I wasn't finished with what I was saying yet," Tai said, "If Gatomon does slip under again for the next week she has to take swimming lessons everyday."

"Hey that's not fair," Gatomon yelled.

"How isn't that fair Gatomon," Kari asked, "Are you saying that because you know you won't make it?"

"No it's not fair because you're my partner and Tai isn't," Gatomon said.

"Ok then," Tai said, "How long do you think Gatomon should have to take swimming lessons for if she doesn't make it Kari?"

"Let me say this first," Kari said, "Gatomon can either go with what you said Tai or if she decides to go with what I say then she'll be taking swimming lessons at least twice a day for the next month."

Meanwhile in Jeri's room, "So how is Jeri going to be," Henry asked.

"At the moment Jeri has a fever," the nurse said and shows Henry some pills she got from Joe, "I gave her a few of these to help with the fever and allergic reaction she is having to the crab bite."

"What are you sure those are safe for Jeri," Henry yelled in the nurses face.

"Whoa calm down Henry," the nurse said, "We got these from that human named Joe, it's an anti-biotic that he gave us in case some one gets any kind of infections or really and Jeri's fever is more then likely being caused by the infection in her hand. Don't worry I cleaned out the wound she has on her hand as best as I could before bandaging it up."

"How long is she going to be like this," Henry asked in a worried tone.

"Jeri should be fine tonight," the nurse said, "If not tonight then by tomorrow morning she should be better."

"Well thanks for all the help you have given Jeri," Leomon said.

"It's my job," The nurse said, "Since Joe came we can help humans a lot better now."

Meanwhile Gatomon drag herself to the beach. She looks up to see Black Gatomon and Mary sipping ice cold milk with little umbrellas in them. "You made it," Kari cheered.

"I would hate that," Black Gatomon said.

"Gatomons must not be good swimmers," Tai said.

"Gatomon won the bet so all she needs to do is say she's sorry to Demi-Veemon," Kari said as she picks up her, "Until then you can take a nap."

"I...don't...need a...nap," Gatomon said trying to catch her breath.

"Well then you should at least rest," Kari said, "I don't think you can even stand at the moment."

"I'm...fine," Gatomon said.

Kari then spreads out a towel for Gatomon while she's still holding her with Mary's and Black Gatomon's help, "Alright Gatomon you can do what you want, but try to relax alright," Kari said setting Gatomon on the towel, "And you still need to apologize to Demi-Veemon."

"Hey Kari are you coming back in the water," Tai yelled.

Kari turns towards Tai, "Yeah give me a few minutes Tai," Kari said and turns back to see that Gatomon passed out from exhaustion, "Either Gatomon used more energy then she thought or she just didn't want to admit she was tired."

"So what are you going to do Aunty Kari," Mary asked.

"I don't see any harm in letting Gatomon sleep right there for now," Kari said, "Well I'm going to go back into the water either of you want to come?"

"No," both Mary and Black Gatomon said.

"Let's build a sand castle," Mary cheered as she grabs Black Gatomon.

"I don't want to build one," Black Gatomon said, "Let's bury Gatomon in the sand." Mary nods in agreement.

"I think we should wait till Gatomon is mostly dry," Mary said.

"Why should that really matter," Black Gatomon said, "Either way she's going to be covered in sand and some of it's going to get stuck in her fur."

"I guess you're right," Mary said.

"Help me lift Gatomon up," Black Gatomon said, "We can at least use the towel that she has for ourselves after we bury her."

Mary and Black Gatomon lift Gatomon off the blanket and sets her in the sand softly as not to wake her and spoil their fun, "How are we going to bury Gatomon," Mary asked, "She'll be able to breath right?"

"Of course Gatomon will be able to breath," Black Gatomon snickered, "We're only going to bury her from the neck down and leave her head the only thing visible."

"Oh," Mary said.

"You aren't very smart are you," Black Gatomon said.

"What do you mean by that," Mary hissed feeling insulted by what Black Gatomon said, "I just don't remember my past before I met Tai."

"Sorry I didn't know that," Black Gatomon said, "And you don't have to snap my head off. So what happen to make you forget?" she asked as she push sand on Gatomon.

"I was changed into an egg," Mary said.

"I heard about that but I never thought that it was true," Black Gatomon said

"I came from the egg and seen Daddy," Mary said, "I think I may remember."

"If you think so," Black Gatomon said.

"What are you doing?" Demi-Veemon asked.

"Burying Gatomon in the sand," Mary said.

"Just having a little fun," Black Gatomon said, "What happened to you?"

"Gatomon got pissed off and used one of her attacks on me," Demi-Veemon said.

"Why did she get mad at you," Mary asked.

"I tripped over something and ended up pulling her with me into some mud," Demi-Veemon said, "After that she yelled and started chasing me."

"I guess you're nothing more then a clumsy oaf then," Black Gatomon said grinning.

"I'm not clumsy," Demi-Veemon said only to get up and trips on something causing him to fall flat on his face.

"Sure whatever you say," Black Gatomon said trying to keep from laughing.

Demi-Veemon gets up only to get hit in the face with a volley ball, "Sorry about that Demi-Veemon," Tai yelled from the water, "Can one of you throw the ball back?"

"Tai you did that on purpose," Kari said.

"How did I do it on purpose," Tai asked, "I hit the ball towards you Kari and you missed it."

"Uh Tai how could you have hit it to Kari when she's in the opposite direction," Agumon asked.

"You're not helping Agumon," Tai said annoyed with Agumon.

"Agumon does have a point Tai," Kari said, "Why did you hit it over there anyways and into Demi-Veemon as well?"

"How was I supposed to know he was going to get in the way of the ball after I had already hit it," Tai said.

"He got hurt before," Kari said, "So be careful."

Black Gatomon watches as Mary push sand onto Demi-Veemon. "You're the one that gave me the idea," Mary said.

"After let's go build a sand castle," Black Gatomon said.

"Here can be a wall," Mary said not caring that she places it on Demi-Veemon's belly.

"Then I say the entrance should be right here," Black Gatomon said pointing right at Gatomon's neck and then points at both of her shoulders, "And the watch towers for the gate should be here and here."

Mary and Black Gatomon then start building a sand castle on top of Demi-Veemon and Gatomon, "This is a lot of fun," Mary said as she's building one of the walls on Demi-Veemon.

"How big do you think we should make this castle since it was your idea to build one in the first place," Black Gatomon said.

"As big as we possibly can," Mary said, "I want this castle to be huge."

"Alright," Black Gatomon said.

Meanwhile Rika sat up on the couch. "It's good to see your awake, " Renamon said. She picks up the other egg. "This will be a good partner and you won't miss treat him will you." Her eyes narrow as she looks at Rika.

"Great how can things get any worse," Rika mumbled and glares back at Renamon, "Why is it you're giving me a male digimon?"

"Uh Takato I think we should go somewhere else at the moment," Guilmon said nervously.

"Why do you say that," Takato asked.

"I don't think it would be good for our health if we stay here at the moment," Guilmon said, "Especially if Rika and Renamon go at it."

"I say that because this digimon is going to be a lot more like me mentally then Guilmon," Renamon said, "And you are going to treat him well or else."

"Or else what," Rika stated as her and Renamon are about to go at it, "Threaten me in any way Renamon and you aren't going to like me very much."

Meanwhile with Davis, "Will you all please stop asking so many questions," he said as he's rubbing his temples.

"Are you feeling ok," one of them asked.

"I'm ok," Davis said, "It's just all of these questions are starting to give me a major headache."

"Can you keep telling us more about the real world still," another gatomon asked, "It's interesting and we want to go there sometime."

"Well I don't think it is possible unless you have a human partner," Davis said, "Or if you some how get pulled into the real world by accident."

"Can we tag along with you when you return?" a gatomon asked.

"We've done it before," Davis said.

Meanwhile the Host turns a screen on. "Datamon how much longer?"

"A few hours at most sir," Datamon said, "We are doing some diagnostics to make sure there aren't any more errors and then we are going to do a few tests to make sure it's working right."

"Notify me when you're done with it then," the Host said, "Now get back to work you lazy shit or else."

"Yes sir," Datamon said nervously.

The Host turns off the screen, "What is the reason that you have been hanging around here for so long Knightmon," Lord Holy Angemon asked, "Shouldn't you be making sure the digimon I send you are getting proper training?"

"I just checked with the digimon I left in charge yesterday." Knightmon said, "The training of those digimon you have sent me is going fine, at the moment there is nothing I really need to worry about with that."

"What are you going to do if those rebels attack while you are here," Lord Holy Angemon asked.

"That isn't going to happen," Knightmon said, "The spy I have in the rebel base tells me that their computers have all of the signatures of the known digi-destined and tamers some how, so more then likely they won't attack since all of the training areas I have has some of the humans turned digimon at them."

"Are you sure that they won't attack," Lord Holy Angemon asked, "The rebels seem like the kind of digimon who would do anything to protect the digital world no matter the cost."

"I know that for a fact they won't," Knightmon said getting annoyed with Lord Holy Angemon, "They won't attack because the rebels know that the humans and their digimon partners are the only way to defeat our master."

"That is ridiculous," Lord Holy Angemon said, "Nothing can defeat our master."

'Oh that is what you think,' Knightmon thinks, 'Such a naive and simple minded fool you are Lord Holy Angemon.'

"I think I'll return them tonight," Holy Angemon said.

"I want to watch these fights," Knightmon said. 'I know you know how the master can be destroyed.'

Meanwhile Tai and Kari walk from the water. Tai stops and looks at the sand castle. "I've seen this before," he said rubbing his chin, "I just can't remember where."

"It looks nice," Kari said taking a picture. "Look there's Demi-Veemon and Gatomon." She takes another picture of each.

"Help," Mary called out. In the court yard area of the sand castle, they see Mary and Black Gatomon stuck. Kari takes another picture of the two felines with large eyes.

"Can you get us out of here," Black Gatomon asked.

"Who built this sand castle," Kari asked.

"Both of us did," Black Gatomon said, "Though Mary did most of the detail for it."

"Why did you make the sand castle look like this Mary," Tai asked as he picks her up as Kari picks up Black Gatomon.

"I don't know why daddy," Mary said, "I was just having fun building the sand castle and this is just how it turned out."

"You and Black Gatomon did a pretty good job with it," Tai said, "Too bad it will probably fall down when we pull Demi-Veemon and Gatomon out from under it."

"I would rather it be knocked down," Mary said looking at the sand castle with a frown.

"Why do you say that," Kari asked, "It looks cool and took awhile for you to build right?"

"Yeah it took awhile to build," Black Gatomon said.

"Just looking at it makes me feel uncomfortable," Mary said.

"Well we have to get Demi-Veemon and Gatomon out from under there anyways," Tai said as he sets Mary down on one of the towels next to them, "At least you took a few pictures of the sand castle right Kari?"

"Yeah I did," Kari said setting down Black Gatomon, "Too bad there isn't a way to keep from knocking it down with how Demi-Veemon is buried under half of the walls for it."

A few minutes later after digging him out they did not notice that Demi-Veemon is missing. Demi-Veemon is between two sand walls. He walks along the outer walls looking for the way out. He smiles as he walks through an arch way. He walks out of the sand castle and looks around.

"Get off," Gatomon yelled.

"Sorry," Demi-Veemon said jumping off Gatomon's head.

"You're going to be sorry for doing this Veemon," Gatomon hissed, "You might want to run while you can."

"I didn't do this," Demi-Veemon said defending himself, "I only just woke up again after getting hit in the face with a volley."

"I don't buy that," Gatomon hissed, "When I get out of this you're going to be in a world of pain."

"But it was Mary and Black Gatomon who did this," Demi-Veemon said, "I woke up the first time to see Black Gatomon putting sand on you."

"I gave you a chance to run but you didn't take it," Gatomon said, "Cat eyes hypnotism," she said using her attack on Demi-Veemon. Gatomon grins evilly as Demi-Veemon stands in front of her with his eyes glazed over, "Veemon you are going to start punching yourself in the face till I tell you to stop or you pass out," she said and watches with a smirk as Demi-Veemon starts punching himself.

"Hey where did Demi-Veemon go," Kari asked loud enough for Gatomon to hear.

"Veemon stop punching yourself," Gatomon said loud enough only for Dem-Veemon to hear and he stops right before Kari walks over to them, "Sorry about what I did to you earlier Veemon."

"Good to hear you apologize to Demi-Veemon," Kari said, "Now let's get you out of there."

A moment later the affects of Gatomon's attack wears off and Demi-Veemon stumbles for a few moments before tripping over his own feet and hitting his head on the leg of the beach chair Tai brought knocking himself out for the third time, "I knew Veemon was clumsy but I didn't know he was this bad," Gatomon said.

"Demi-Veemon just isn't having a good day is he," Kari said, "This is the third time he's been knocked out now, first you knock him out by throwing him into that tree and then Tai accidently caused the volley ball we were using in the water to hit him in the face knocking him out before Mary and Black Gatomon decided to build this sand castle on top of the two of you."

"Veemon got hit in the face with a volley ball," Gatomon asked feeling bad about what she just did, 'Now I feel bad,' she thinks.

"What's going on," Davis said walking up. "What happen to him?" he asked as he picks up Demi-Veemon.

"He keeps getting knock out," Tai said, "Gatomon knows the story better."

After Kari pulls Gatomon out from under the sand castle she turns to face the others, "I need to get going," Gatomon said before running away.

"You did something to him," Davis yelled, "Come back here." He took off with the other gatomons following him.

"Maybe we should stop them," Kari said.

"Let them be," Tai said, "This may give Davis some of the training he needs to learn to use his abilities."

"I guess it can be looked at like that," Kari said, "But I don't want either of them to get hurt."

"That's what happens in training," Tai said, "I doubt the other gatomons will do anything to either of them, I think they may watch and probably cheer on Davis."

"Yeah I think you're right about that," Kari said, "Though Davis isn't a match for Gatomon."

"I'll take care of Demi-Veemon while you keep an eye on the others," Tai said.

"Alright," Kari said.

"I'll keep an eye on her," Black Gatomon said.

Meanwhile Joe took a spoon full of soup. "I hope you feel better," a nurse digimon said.

"I think I'm starting to a little," Joe said and sneezes again, "Though I'm probably going to be sick for awhile."

"You will be if you keep that attitude," Maria said, "Now stop complaining about every little thing."

"I'm not complaining," Joe said, "Though I just wish this pillow was a little fluffier."

Meanwhile in Jeri's room, "How are you feeling Jeri," Henry asked.

"I'm feeling a little better I think," Jeri said, "But I still feel dizzy and have a really bad headache at the moment."

"Well try to get some sleep," Henry said, "I guess I could stay here for the night to make sure you don't need anything later on."

"You don't have to do that Henry," Jeri said, "I'll be fine so you don't have to worry."

"We'll watch her," Leomon said, "You should see what the information about some being sick. That would be helpful."

"I'll ask some of the working digimons won't hurt," Henry said.

"I'll stay here and watch Lopmon," Terriermon said.

Meanwhile Takato walks next to Guilmon. "So how long until you think we can go back into our place?"

"Well if it's not the one that is trying to steal my girlfriend," Ryo said walking up.

"What the hell is your problem," Takato said, "Rika doesn't like you in that way and she doesn't belong to you."

"Who are you to talk to me like that," Ryo said, "You don't know what Rika thinks, she likes me but is just playing hard to get."

"Why don't you go crawl back under the rock you came from," Takato said, "I thought we knew you and then you start acting like this, what happened to you?"

"I'm just showing who I really am," Ryo said grinning evilly, "Stay away from Rika or you'll be in a world of pain."

"Why should I listen to you," Takato said, "And how are you going to stop me from being around Rika when I want to be."

"No one like a girlfriend stealer," Ryo said.

"Come on, boy," Takato said. They both run off.

Meanwhile Tai walks into his place."Hey Ice how have the others been?"

"Fine," Ice said, "We just had to get Clawz to see it our way though." She points at a gatomon strapped to a bed unable to move.

"Well its for the best I guess," Tai said, "I got ice cream for all of you just try not to make a mess."

"I said let me off this bed," Clawz yelled.

"Is she ok," Ice asked seeing Mary asleep in Tai's arms next to Demi-Veemon.

"Yeah she's fine," Tai said looking at Mary, "All that happened is she exhausted herself while we were at the beach."

"Oh ok," Ice said, "I thought you said you have ice cream for all of us?"

"Yeah I do," Tai said, "Sora should be here with it in a moment."

"Will some one let me off this bed," Clawz yelled.

"She keeps walking on her back paws," a gatomon said.

"We should leave her like that," Tai said.

"I'm here with the ice cream," Sora said.

"Agumon can you care for Mary while I help Sora with the ice cream?" Tai asked.

"Alright," Agumon said as he takes Mary from Tai. He carries her into Tai's room.

Mary finds herself in a castle similar to the one she was building, "Where am I," Mary asked, "And how did I get here?"

"Ah there you are Salamon," a voice behind her said, "Why haven't you carried out the tasks I have told you to do you worthless excuse for a digimon."

"I'm doing my best," Mary said turning around to face the one who called her a useless digimon.

"Well your best isn't good enough," the digimon said, "I guess you haven't learned your lesson yet from the last time, Crimson lightning," he yelled as he starts using his red energy whip on Mary.

Meanwhile Kari walks into the room with Black Gatomon and the other gatomons following her as Davis and Gatomon are in her arms, "Oh hey Kari you're back," Tai said, "What happened to Davis?"

"Oh Davis caught up with Gatomon," Kari said, "He attacked her or tried to at least and before I could even react he was out cold."

"Well that's what he gets for attacking me," Gatomon said, "Davis should have known that he isn't a match for me."

"So what did Gatomon do to Davis exactly," Sora asked, "I mean he doesn't look hurt at all."

"That's the thing with weaker digimon," Gatomon said, "It's easy to overpower them with my Cat's eye hypnotism and make them do what I tell them to."

"What Gatomon is saying is that she used that technique of hers to put Davis to sleep," Kari said, "Though I can't get him to wake up for some reason."

"That's because I told him to sleep for a whole month no matter what," Gatomon said with a sarcastic grin.

"You can't be serious," Tai said.

"That is it Gatomon," Kari said.

"Wait I was only joking about that Kari," Gatomon said, "I truthfully told Davis not to wake up till tomorrow morning, I don't feel like dealing with him and Veemon at the moment."

"That better be the truth," Kari said.

"Oh hey Kari can I look at the pictures of the sand castle you took," Tai asked, "I want to look at them to see if maybe I can figure out where I have seen it before."

"What sand castle," Gatomon asked.

"The one that Mary and Black Gatomon built on top of you and Demi-Veemom," Kari said, "How about all of us look at the pictures of it to see if anyone else recognizes it."

"Ok that's a good idea," Sora said as she gets next to Tai to look at the pictures on Kari's digital camera.

A few moments later Kari starts showing them the pictures including the ones of Gatomon and Demi-Veemon buried underneath it, "So does it look familiar to anyone else," Tai asked.

"Yeah it does," Sora said, "But I'm not sure where I've seen it before."

"Who built that," Gatomon hissed, "That looks just like Myotismon's castle."

"Mary and I built it," Black Gatomon said, "Though Mary did most of it herself and added a ton of detail too."

"You're right Gatomon that does look almost exactly like Myotismon's castle where we first met you," Biyomon said, "Though at the time you were on his side."

"But how does Mary know about it," Tai asked, "It doesn't make any sense."

"Actually there had been one at one point a few other gatomons besides myself working for Myotismon," Gatomon said, "A couple other gatomons had been treated just as bad as I was, he seemed to have a problem with the way me and one of the other gatomon would glare at him."

"Maybe Mary can tell us later when she gets some of her memories back," Kari said.

"Well I'm going to go see Patamon," Gatomon said, "I want to see if what he planned for a date is better then what Veemon changed his plans to since it was during the day."

Meanwhile with Mary, "Now get out of my sight Salamon," he said, "You disgust me."

Mary glares at him, "As you say Lord Myotismon," she said.

"Those eyes," Myotismon said as he swings the energy whip at Mary causing it to wrap around her and then uses it to throw her across the room.

Meanwhile Agumon sees Mary tossing and turning in her sleep, "Mary are you ok," Agumon asked trying to wake her up.

Mary sits bolt up right, "Get away from me," she yelled as she claws Agumon in the face.

Agumon cries out in pain from the sudden attack as he clutches his face, "What the hell was that for Mary," he asked.

"You're going to pay for what you did to me Myotismon," Mary yelled running at Agumon, "Lightning paw."

Even though shocked Agumon manages to dodge out of the way of Mary's attack just in time, "Mary calm down it's me Agumon," he said.

Tai hearing the commotion rushes into his room to see what's going on followed by Kari and Sora, "What's going on in here," Tai asked.

"Mary clawed me in the face with out warning," Agumon said.

Tai grabs Mary before she can try to attack Agumon again, "Mary why did you attack Agumon," Tai asked.

"Let me at him," Mary yelled, "I'll kill him for what he did to me."

"Whoa calm down Mary," Tai said, "Tell me what happened to make you so upset."

"Tai I don't think Mary even realizes what she's doing," Kari said, "Her eyes look like they are slightly glazed over."

"What do you mean," Tai asked, "Are you saying someone is making her do this?"

"No what Kari means is the kind of look in someones eyes when they are still dreaming," Sora said, "I think she's still dreaming."

"More like having a nightmare," Agumon said.

"How can we wake Mary," Tai asked.

"I'm not sure," Kari said.

"Let me try something," Black Gatomon said.

"What do you have in mind and it won't hurt Mary right," Kari asked.

"Of course it won't," Black Gatomon said, "Cat's eye hypnotism," she said using the attack on Mary.

Mary calms down as she closes her eyes and starts breathing calmly, "Ok now what," Tai asked.

"Mary when I count to three I want you to wake up and remember the dream you had and what happened just now," Black Gatomon said, "One, two, three now wake up."

For a few moments they wait and nothing happens, "Looks like it didn't work Black Gatomon," Tai said.

"Oh it worked," Black Gatomon said, "It will just take Mary longer to wake up because it's not just a dream but a memory of hers."

A moment later Mary opens her eyes as she yawns, "What are all of you staring at," she asked in an annoyed tone and then turns to Tai as she starts crying, "Daddy it was so horrible, I had a dream that some digimon going by the name of Myotismon was torturing me for no good reason."

"I need to get going," Sora said, "Biyomon is not happy about training Mimi but I don't think she would mind being a nurse."

"I'm sorry Big brother," Mary said.

"It's alright," Agumon said. "I hope you feel better."

Meanwhile as Gatomon's walking over to TK's room, 'It can't be the same Myotismon,' Gatomon thought.

Patamon smiles as Gatomon walks into the room. "It's good to see you," Patamon said.

"I'm just going to see you," Gatomon said, "I just got back from a bad date with Veemon."

"This is important," the intercom said, "We'll be returning to the palace so please return to your rooms in one hour. Any one that is not in a room when we move will be taken away."

"I may need to get a rain check," Patamon said.

"Veemon didn't get one so you don't," Gatomon said as she walk from the room.

"Hey is something wrong Patamon," TK asked, "You look a little upset."

"I'm fine," Patamon said, "It's just I'll have to come up with something else for me and Gatomon to do tonight since in an hour we are being taken back to that other place."

"Maybe you can do what you wanted before we go back," TK asked.

"Actually it would take too long if we did," Patamon said, "I'm not sure what I'm going to do now."

"Well I'm sure you'll figure out something for you and Gatomon to do Patamon," TK said, "There is plenty of stuff at the other place that I'm sure you can do."

"But will any of the stuff be accessible when we get back," Patamon asked.

"I don't know," TK said, "But we could always check on the computer to see."

"I didn't know they had a theme park," Patamon said, "and you can order tickets from here."

"That's great," TK said.

"Biyomon," Sora yelled, "I can't let you go we're leaving soon."

"Agumon's hurt," Biyomon said, "I need to care for him."

"It was a small scratch," Sora said.

"We will be locking the doors so you can only enter the rooms and no one can leave," the intercom said.

Tai smiles as he looks at the others in the apartment. "Everyone's here good," he said, "All we can do is wait for them to move us."

"Wait Gatomon isn't here," Kari said.

"Actually I'm right here Kari," Gatomon said as she walks in the door and it closes behind her, "I figured it would be smarter if I came back here."

"Ok now that is everyone," Tai said and looks towards the bed that Clawz is tied to, "Wait where did Clawz go?"

"I'm right over here," Clawz said standing on top of a shelf on her back legs, "You wouldn't let me off the bed so I had to get myself free."

"You need to be resting and staying off your hurt leg," Kari said, "It won't ever get better if you don't."

"Ice and the others didn't have to tie me to the bed though," Clawz said.

"You wouldn't stay off your leg even though I kept telling you too," Ice said, "So I had no other choice."

"You're being bad," Kari said. She grabs Clawz and pulls off her gloves.

"Hey, I need those," Clawz yelled.

"You're just making yourself worse," Kari said.

"There is not much to do but watch TV," Tai said.

"Digimon Soaps," some of the gatomon yelled as they jump on the couch.

"Why are they in a cage?" Tai asked.

"Does it really matter," one of the gatomons said.

"Give me back my gloves," Clawz ordered.

"You're not going to get them back unless you start listening," Kari said

"Give them back to me or else," Clawz stated.

"Or else what," Kari said, "You even try to do anything to me my digimon will be on you with out any warning and I doubt the other digimon in this room will let you do anything either."

"If Clawz doesn't want to listen," Tai said, "Maria could always amputate her hurt leg because if she keeps using it, it may get to the point where her leg is completely useless."

"Attention we will be leaving in five minutes," the intercom said, "Anyone not in their rooms better make a run for it now or you'll be taken away."

"Oh well it's their own faults if they aren't in their rooms by now," Ice said, "The first announcement came over an hour ago so there was plenty of time."

"Yeah your right about the plenty of time part," Kari said, "And I doubt anyone will be anywhere else then in their rooms."

After a little bit the intercom spoke once more, "This unit is being moved." Then, the TV turn off. The entire room starts to shakr. Soon the shaking turn into a small rumble. MAny of the gatomons tilt one way and yelled and then tilt the other way.

"It good to see them happy," Ice said, "A little pretending the room is rocking won't hurt."

"But Clawz not getting off her hurt leg will," Kari said grabbing Clawz.

Soon the room stop and the door open. Everyone step out. "Still in the same place," Tai said, "Lets see if the walkway is up."

Tai and Kari walk over to the area with the walk, "I'm going to have to ask all of you to go back to your rooms," one of the three digimon standing in front of the walkway said, "No one is allowed to wonder around till all of the rooms are where they are supposed to be."

"I guess the Host doesn't want anyone to get hurt," Kari said.

"No none of us want to smell any of you humans at the moment," the same digimon said, "Now get out of my face."

"Talk about being rude," Kari said as they all walk back to the room, "So what are we going to do now?"

"I know as soon as we are allowed to leave here I'm going to see Patamon," Gatomon said, "I just hope the date with him doesn't go as bad as the one with Veemon."

"I'm sure it will go fine Gatomon," Kari said, "So what happened exactly that made you attack him?"

"Let's just say he was acting very stupid today," Gatomon said, "First he takes me to this area that is hidden and there was no one else around and grabs me from behind, then he pulled me through some bushes with out seeing what was behind them first, for all he could have known there could have been a pit or something behind them."

"At least it wasn't too bad," Kari said.

"Part of the reason I got so mad at Veemon is when he tripped his foot ended up kicking me in the face," Gatomon said, "Also it didn't help my anger much when I ended up getting covered in mud."

"Hey why don't we watch some more digimon soaps," one of the gatomons yelled.

Many of the gatomons nod in agreement and they ran off. "Let's just wait," Tai said.

After a little bit the intercom start, "Welcome back. The fights will continue soon enough. Feel free to enjoy the palace until there."

"I'm going to see Patamon," Gatomon said.

"I'm going to look around," Kari said picking up Black Gatomon, "I don't know my away around."

"I'll come," Clawz said.

"No!" Kari yelled, "I'll just find TK."

"But I," Clawz started to say.

"Clawz you need to be resting," Tai said, "Not walking around on your hurt leg."

"My leg will heal either way," Clawz stated.

"No it won't heal if you keep walking on it," Kari said, "Maybe we should have Maria put some kind of medicine in your food that will keep you out of it to the point you won't want to walk around."

"Or we could get a small enough cat cage that will keep her from standing," Agumon said.

Meanwhile Gatomon walks up to TK's room as Patamon is walking out of the door, "There you are," Gatomon said, "So what are your plans for our date?"

"Well I'm not really sure," Patamon said, "We could look around and see what there is to do?"

"I guess," Gatomon said, "I figured you would have something planned already for us to do."

"Well actually TK and I after you left looked on the computer to see what they have here," Patamon said, "It turns out this place has a theme park, maybe we could go there if you want to?"

"Let's check it out," Gatomon said.

"Matt I'm going to look around," TK said, "Would you mind coming with me."

"Sure," Matt said, "We need to find our clothes as well. With you dressed like that some one needs to keep an eye on those that come up to you."

"How about we find Kari first," TK said, "She hasn't been here before either."

"Alright," Matt said, "Their place is a bit of a walk from here."

Meanwhile Rika smiles as she walks into the court yard of the small area where her, Takato, Tai and Kari's places are. "Great the same place," Rika said, "It's more walking but that is worth the lack of bothersome people."

"The cliffs will be dangerous for my children," Renamon said.

"We'll put them on leashes," Rika said.

"You will not put my children on leashes," Renamon said.

"Then how else will we keep them from falling," Rika stated.

"We'll figure something out," Renamon said.

Takato and Guilmon walk out of their room, "Those two are so much alike it's scary," Guilmon said.

"You can say that again," Takato said, "I guess Rika and Renamon's picked up some of the others personality traits."

Meanwhile with Patamon and Gatomon, "This place is huge," Patamon said.

"Yeah it really is big," Gatomon said looking around at all the stuff in the theme park, "This one is larger then the ones I have seen in the real world."

"So what do you want to do first Gatomon," Patamon asked.

"The roller coaster," Gatomon said.

They walk through to find there is no line. "Your next," an agumon said.

"Alright," Gatomon said.

"I haven't seen many gatomons around," the agumon said, "I hope they're alright."

"I've noticed that Gatomons and Agumons are in many of the stores and other places like that," Patamon said.

"I think we are better with dealing with humans," the agumon said, "They're nicer than the other digimon we work under."

Gatomon and Patamon climb into the seats for the roller coaster car, "That agumon seems worried about the gatomons," Gatomon said, "Do you think we should tell him where they are?"

"I don't see the problem in telling him," Patamon said, "Some of them might be friends of his."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Gatomon said as the car for the rollercoaster is climbing up, "We'll tell him after we get off this rollercoaster."

Patamon and Gatomon then start yelling as the rollercoaster car reaches the top of the arch and starts going down at incredible speeds, "This great," Patamon yelled but isn't heard by Gatomon due to how fast they are going. About three minutes later after going through four loops, climbing two more arches that go up to about seventy five feet and all kinds of twists and turns Gatomon and Patamon get off the rollercoaster with Patamon stumbling slightly.

"Patamon are you ok," Gatomon asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Patamon said, "Just feeling a little dizzy from the rollercoaster ride."

"Then I guess we won't be going on it again," Gatomon said.

"No actually I want to go on it again in a little bit," Patamon said, "But let's see what else they have to do here first."

"Ok then let's go," Gatomon said.

Patamon and Gatomon start looking around, "Ok this looks a little interesting," Patamon said staring at a sign on one of the doors for an attraction, "It says here that this attraction allows you to experience what it's like to be a digimon, but I really don't see much of a point for us to go on it since we are already digimon."

"Well some of the rides and attractions look like they are for either digimon or humans," Gatomon said, "While the others are for both humans and digimon."

"Lets try the one next to it," Gatomon said, "Try being a human."

"Sounds good," Patamon said, "but let's try it with TK and Kari. They can be digimons."

Renamon walk up to Tai, "Thanks for making the gaotmons make the area safe for my children," she said.

"Don't worry," Tai said.

"Hey Tai," Kari said as she walks up with TK next to her, "Do you know where Patamon and Gatomon are?"

"Try asking Matt," Tai said.

"I will if we can find him," Kari said, "Come on TK let's go."

"Alright," TK said as her and Kari run off to find Matt.

"Oh Kari let Gatomon know that I want to talk to her when you find her," Tai yelled, "With Mary's recent dream I need to ask her some questions."

"I'll let Gatomon know then," Kari yelled back, "I'm a little curious as to why Mary had that dream as well."

Meanwhile back with Gatomon and Patamon, "Let's go get TK and Kari," Patamon said, "I want to see what they look like as digimon."

"We can do that some other day," Gatomon said, "I'm getting hungry so let's find something to eat."

"Yeah I'm also getting hungry," Patamon said, "There should be plenty of food here to eat hopefully."

"We won't find out by just standing so come on," Gatomon said.

"Welcome," another agumon said as she stood behind a counter.

"You're the second agumon we've seen here," Gatomon said.

"We got ordered here after there were many complaints," the agumon said, "Can I have your orders."

"Put it under Tai," Gatomon said, "Two burgers."

"You know we'll need to pay him back," Patamon said.

"Don't mess with the mood," Gatomon said.

Meanwhile Mimi was placing cream on a lady devimon face, "You're sure that this will make my face look less pale?" the Lady Devimon asked.

"It works on humans," Mimi said, "Why are you worry your off from the store today so if it doesn't we have the rest of the day to find something that does."

"Yeah you're right," the Lady Devimon said, "I do have all day to do what I want or least what's left of it."

"Let's see you don't have to work today and you don't have to work early in the morning right," Mimi asked.

"Actually I have to be there at six in the morning to start getting the store ready for the day," the Lady Devimon said, "So I'll probably be heading back to my room around ten to get some sleep."

"Well then that gives us about three hours since it's seven in the evening at the moment," Mimi said.

Meanwhile, Biyomon flies over to Agumon. "Are you alright?" Biyomon asked as she looks at the red mark.

"It's nothing. Mary was having a bad dream and waving her paw," Agumon said.

"What are they doing?" Biyomon askes. She watches some gatomons working on the railing for the cliff.

"They're making it safe for children," Agumon said.

"I'm not ready for children," Biyomon said.

"Renamon is the one with children," Agumon said.

"I want to see them," Biyomon said.

"I don't think they have actually hatched out of their digi-eggs yet," Agumon said, "But we can check."

"Then let's do so," Biyomon said.

"We'll have to do it later though since Rika and Renamon aren't in their room at the moment," Agumon said.

"Oh ok," Biyomon said, "What can we do then?"

"We can see what there is to do here since most of the places seemed to always be to crowded whenever Tai and I tried to go anywhere besides the arena," Agumon said.

"Yeah they seem to be really crowded a lot of the time," Biyomon said, "But what can you expect with how many humans and digimon that are here."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Agumon said.

"Now that I think about when I flew by the training ground," Biyomon said, "I noticed they're full. They are not normally full."

"They must be training to make up for the days at the beach," Agumon said, "Then that means that the theme park may not be full." He grabs Biyomon. "Come on, lets go see."

"He's been wanting to go there," Tai said.

"A game of tag for all unhurt gatomons," Mary called out.

"And where do you think you are going," Tai asked as he picks up Clawz, "You need to be resting."

"I'm fine," Clawz said, "Now put me down."

"Having a broken leg doesn't count as fine," Tai said, "I'm going to make sure you rest one way or another Clawz."

Meanwhile with Patamon and Gatomon, "So what should we do now," Patamon asked, "There's all kinds of rides so which ones should we do?"

"How about you decide on which ride we go on this time," Gatomon said, "I chose the last one."

"Ok I can think of a few that we might enjoy," Patamon said as he has Gatomon follow him.

"Look TK there," Kari said, "Gatomon, Patamon, I'm glad we found you two. Having fun?"

"You bet," Gatomon said, "There's a ride we want to try with you. It shows how it feels to be the other role. So I feel how it is to be a digi-destineds and you feel how it is to be a partner digimon."

"Sounds like fun," Kari said.

Meanwhile Tai sat on the step leading to his place. He was scratching a gatomon with her arm in a splint. "You look happy," Sora said, "You always liked cats."

"I just have had a pet cat for all of my life," Tai said, "Plus having a few that follow my orders are good."

"You would see that as a good thing," Sora said.

"What is that supposed to mean," Tai asked confused.

"I didn't mean anything by it," Sora said, "Except that you love having cats around."

"One thing I don't like though is the way I'm having to treat Clawz," Tai sighed, "But she won't listen to what I say about staying off her leg."

"Just because they look the same they don't act the same," Sora said.

"Even the other gatomons are trying to force her down," Tai said.

Meanwhile Gatomon and Patamon have Kari and TK follow them, "Here's the ride," Gatomon said, "Come on."

"Ok let's try this ride," Kari said, "I wonder what kind of digimon TK and I will become?"

"The only way to find out is to go on this ride," Gatomon said, "I wonder if I'll look anything like you do Kari?"

"As you said Gatomon the only way we can find out is to go on this ride," Kari said, "With how the doors are near each other I think that after the first room maybe we enter the rest of the ride together?"

"Let's just do this," Patamon said, "The only way we will know is by going on the ride."

"Patamon does have a point," TK said, "So let's go."

Kari looks at the sign and starts reading it, "Uh Kari what are you doing," Gatomon asked.

"I just wanted to know what the sign has to say about the ride and all it says is to have fun as digimon or human for the next few hours," Kari said.

"Ok let's go on this ride," TK said opening the door for herself and Kari, 'Hopefully I'll be male again while I'm a digimon,' she thinks.

They all enter the room with four chairs facing outwards. "Welcome," an agumon said, "Please take a seat." They did as they're told. "You all will be in the same world with your partnership. Don't worry about if you can't remember something. To make it more real, we block knowledge that the you in the system would not have also you will have access to knowledge as well. Have fun."


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and this story is written with Drager

Kari opens her eyes a little to see a woman trying to wake a blond teen. She hears something about school and then she is flung off the bed into a bag.

With the warning about being late, Gatomon jumps out of her bed. She rushes around trying to gather her books. She stuffs her items into her bag. She runs from the room to school. She stops to see a teen male with brown hair walking calmly, some how she knows that he is Patamon.

"In a rush again," Patamon said. Patamon is wearing a blue t-shirt while wearing a pair of sunglasses, around his neck are a few gold chains and on one of the gold chains is a medallion with the crest of hope imprinted on it, while he's wearing a pair of blue jeans shorts that goes a little past his knees with a picture of Fat Albert on one of the legs and the name right underneath it, while his shoes are a pair of Nike gym shoes.

"I try," Gatomon said. Gatomon is wearing a pink shirt, around her neck is a strap with a digital camera attached to it like the one Kari carries, while wearing a pair of yellow shorts and a pair of plain whit gym shoes.

"You're worse than Lady Veemon," Patamon said opening his bag.

"And I just want to be here," a pink veemon said as she sticks her head out of Patamon's bag, "Is your partner with you?"

"Here," Kari said forcing her gatomon head out of the bad, "I got flung off the bed head first into the bag and then the books were piled on me."

"Later," Gatomon said, "We need to get to class."

Hidden in the bag, Kari could see the teacher writing on the board. She tries to understand why they add letters when doing math. 'They did a good job at blocking my knowledge,' she thinks, 'Let's see if I can get comfortable in this small bag.'

Meanwhile TK looks at herself while in Patamon's bag, 'Great looks like I'm still female,' she thinks, 'Though it could have been worse and Patamon does kind of look cute as a human, ugh what am I thinking!'

"Jason are you even paying attention," the teacher asked turning to Patamon.

"Oh sorry I got a little distracted," Patamon said with out thinking about it, 'Hmm that must be my name while I'm in this world,' he thinks.

"Well don't let it happen again," the teacher sighed, "You're a good student and I don't want to see you falling behind so at least try to pay attention."

"Yes sir," Patamon said.

Gatomon starts giggling. "Amy," the teacher said causing Gatomon to stop.

Kari gave up on getting comfortable. 'Stupid long tail,' she thinks with her back legs tangled in her tail, she soon fell asleep.

"Amy is that gum?" the teacher asked. Quickly, Gatomon pulls the gum from her mouth and slips it into her bag forgetting that Kari is in it.

Meanwhile with the agumon that runs the ride. "They won't be done before the park closes," the agumon said.

"Then you're going to be here until the park opens once more," an ogremon said.

"Looks like I don't have a choice then," the agumon sighed, 'Maybe I can take a nap while they are still on the ride,' he thinks.

"Don't even think about trying to go to sleep," Ogremon said, "Someone will be checking in on you sometime during the night and you know what will happen if they find you sleeping."

The agumon sighed, "Yeah I know what will happen," he said, "I'll probably get woken up by someone kicking me or worse."

"Good you understand," the Ogremon said, 'No one is even going to be coming here after this place closes,' he thinks, "Now get back to work."

"Yes sir," the agumon said and grins mentally seeing the look in ogremon's eyes, 'He's lying about someone coming to check in on me,' he thinks, 'There is no way he can prove tomorrow if I go to sleep or not tonight.'

'Good he's too scared to go to sleep now,' the ogremon thinks, 'At least I can go back to my room and get some rest.'

Meanwhile Gatomon and Patamon meet up after their first class is over, "Hey how's your day going so far," Patamon asked walking up to Gatomon.

"It's going ok," Gatomon said, "Though the teacher did yell at me about chewing gum, how is your day going?"

"It's going perfectly fine," Patamon said, "Though a few times Lady Veemon tried to stick her head out of my bag and how is Gatomon," Patamon whispered.

"Oh Gatomon's fine," Gatomon said and then remembers what she did with her gum, "I need to uh go do something really quick before my next class starts, we'll meet at the same place we do for lunch right Jason?"

"Sure thing Amy," Patamon said responding to Gatomon as she runs off to the locker room.

'Damn it I can't believe I forgot Kari is in my bag,' Gatomon thinks, 'She's going to be upset if gum got stuck in her fur again.'

Patamon then decides to follow Gatomon, 'I wonder why she's so worried,' he thinks.

Gatomon opens her bag. There she saw Kari with gum in her fur. "We need to get the fur clean before she wakes up," Gatomon said.

"We need ice," Patamon said.

Gatomon is about to yell at Patamon for being in there but doesn't because she realizes the locker room she ran into is for both boys and girls, "Where are we going to get ice," Gatomon asked instead, "I don't think we have access to any."

"We need to find something that we can use to get that gum out of her fur," Patamon said.

"I know," Gatomon said, "But what is there we can use other then ice?"

"Hey Amy, Jason what's going on," a guy asked walking up to them.

"Uh nothing really," Gatomon said closing her bag, "We were just talking about some stuff about school."

"Just be glad there is no gym class right now," the student said before walking away.

"We should drop them off with Elecmon and Gazimon," Patamon said.

"Right," Gatomon said, "I'll clean the gum out of her fur later. We need to get to class."

TK felt herself dropped into a room. "Lady Veemon it's so nice to see you once more," A grey rabbit digimon said walking up to her.

"Get away from my girl," Elecmon yelled.

"She's mine," Gazimon responded.

"Just leave me alone," TK stated.

"Oh come on I know you like me," Elecmon said.

"I told you she is mine," Gazimon said.

"Will you two just leave Lady Veemon alone," a Veemon said walking up to the rest of them, "She has already told you two plenty of times she's not interested in either of you."

"Uh thanks Veemon," TK said, 'Great now what's going to happen,' she thinks.

"Hey not a problem sis," Veemon said to TK surprising her, "I wouldn't be a good brother if I didn't look out for you."

"What's with all the yelling," Kari asked waking up from her nap, "I was having a good dream."

The other digimon turns toward Kari, "Looks like Amy must have forgotten about you being in her bag again," Gazimon said.

"What do you mean," Kari asked and then notices the gum stuck in her fur, "This is the third time this week this has happened," she yelled, "That's it Amy's going to get."

"Whoa calm down Kari," Elecmon said, "You know Amy didn't mean to do that."

"Why the hell should I calm down Cody," Kari yelled at Elecmon.

'How did he know Kari's actual name,' TK thinks confused, 'Oh wait that's right this isn't really real, it's a world created by that machine that operates the ride we are on.'

"Kari you need to get clean," Cody said. The Elecmon and Gazimon carry Kari away. They drop her in a small area with a water facet.

"Why do I get the forgetful partner?" Kari asked, "Her parents are the only ones that don't know about partner digimon. Even her big brother won't tell." While she complains, the gazimon and elecmon start bothering TK again.

"Stop the fighting," a teen said. He was one year older than Gatomon. "I came to drop my partner off and you are screaming. What if someone walks by." He turns to Kari. "It seems my little sister did it again." He opens his bag to free his partner.

"About time you let me out of their," an Agumon said climbing out of the bag, "You know Louis you should really do something about the smell in that bag."

"Hey there is nothing wrong with my bag," Louis said.

"Tell me that after having to spend a few hours in your own gym bag," Agumon said, "Next time you could at least pull your smelly gym clothes out of there."

"Oh hey Agumon," Kari said.

Agumon turns towards Kari, "Looks like Amy did it again," he said, "At least it isn't as bad as last time."

"Yeah but still," Kari said, "I keep telling Amy that she shouldn't shove her chewing gum into her bag when I'm in there or at all."

"We should take all of Amy's gum," Agumon said.

"We should," Kari said.

"I'll help clean you," Agumon said.

Meanwhile TK hid behind Veemon who was blocking the way of the other two digimon. "Just leave her alone," Veemon said.

"You can't be her boyfriend," Elecmon said.

"I'm her brother and she doesn't like this," Veemon said.

Gatomon sat in her next class. The teacher starts to talk about using English.

About fifteen minutes into the class the teacher turns towards Gatomon, "Am I boring you Amy," the teacher asked as Amy's on the verge of falling asleep.

"Oh sorry," Gatomon said and yawned, "I just didn't get very much sleep last night," she said.

"Well you should get to bed earlier then," the teacher said.

"Yes mam," Gatomon said, 'I hope this class is over soon, it's so boring,' she thinks.

"Now let's get back to the lesson," the teacher said.

Meanwhile with Patamon, 'Why do I have a cooking class at this time of the day,' he thinks, 'Couldn't hurt to learn though.'

"Jason pay attention to what you are doing," the teacher said, "And follow the directions for what you are preparing to make."

"Yes sir," Patamon said nervously, 'I wonder if Gatomon is having any fun right now,' he thinks.

Gatomon sat in class listening to her teacher. 'It's more fun to be a digimon. I was bored but no one cared about what I did,' she thinks.

Kari rests her head on Agumon's lap. A habit that she got into with Tai. "There's nothing we can do while being quiet," she said.

"Let's rest until they come back," Agumon said.

TK steps past Veemon. "I'll take care of this," she said.

"Just go easy on them," Veemon said.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on them," TK said.

"This might not be a pretty sight," Agumon whispered to Kari.

"Why is that," Kari asked.

"When Lady Veemon gets annoyed or angry it's not a good thing," Agumon said.

"Oh yeah," Kari said as memories of what happened to those two last time pop into her mind.

"Come here you two," TK said to Elecmon and Gazimon.

"Finally decided to change you mind," Elecmon said.

"Oh I changed my mind about something alright," TK said and then starts using her fists on them.

About ten minutes later Veemon looks at the two of them unconscious with bruises and cuts all over them, "I thought you said you were going to go easy on them," he said.

"Hey I did go easy on them," TK said flexing her sore hand, "I didn't delete them like I did last time they wouldn't stop bothering me Matt, damn Gazimon sure has a thick skull."

"I guess you have a good point there TK," Veemon said, "We have no clue what might happen to them if they got deleted in the real world, they could end up like Wizardmon did."

Kari becomes really depressed as she remembers Wizardmon and all the time they spent together while she was Myotismon's lackey.

Agumon gets up, walks over to Veemon and smacks him upside the head as Kari goes to another part of the room to be alone, "I told you not to mention anything about what happened to Wizardmon when Kari is around," he yelled in Veemon's face.

"What the hell was that for Tai," Veemon yelled at Agumon and punches him in the face.

"Oh so that's how you want it," Agumon said as the two of them start fighting.

TK sighs and walks over to Kari, "Hey are you feeling ok," TK asked.

"I think so," Kari said in a depressed tone, "I don't know why but when I heard Wizardmon's name all these memories of him started flowing into my mind," she whispered so no one else in the room could hear her except TK.

"That is strange," TK whispered, "What's even stranger is that the way those two are acting reminds me of how Tai and Matt used to act."

"Yeah that is a bit weird," Kari whispered, "I guess that agumon wanted to make it seem as real as possible for us."

"I guess so," TK whispered.

"Let's let the girls talk," Matt the veemon said as the two of them stop fighting.

"You see the soccer game last night?" Tai the agumon asked.

"They had a concert on a different channel," Matt said.

"Enough," TK said, "School will be over soon and we should nap until then."

"The partners of those two are going to wonder what happened to them," Tai said, "What should we tell them?"

"Well duh the truth," Matt said, "They wouldn't leave TK alone again and she got mad and taught them a lesson, though like every other time it won't do any good."

"What do you expect from those two," TK said, "Especially when their heads are as thick as stone."

Meanwhile with Patamon and Gatomon, 'Looks like we have the last class together like the first one,' Patamon thinks, 'I've always wonder what TK's gym class was like and now I get to see in a way I guess.'

"Hey Jason are you even listening to me," Louis asked.

"Oh sorry Louis I was just thinking about other things," Patamon said, 'Why am I getting distracted so easily all of a sudden,' he thinks.

"Well I was saying you better not be mistreating my sister Amy," Louis said, "Or I'll have to have a talk with you."

"Oh come on Louis," Gatomon said, "You know Jason would never do anything to hurt me."

"Hey I'm just looking out for my younger sister is all," Louis said.

"I can take care of myself and you know that," Gatomon stated annoyed.

"I know," Louis said, "But you're my sister and I just want to make sure you are safe."

"Amy's right I would never do anything to hurt her," Patamon said, "And you should know that Louis."

"Come on we need to get out there," Gatomon said, "Class is going to start soon and we don't want to be late with how harsh the gym teacher is with those who are late."

'Is Amy feeling ok,' Louis thinks, 'This is the first time I've heard her being worried about being late for gym, usually me or Jason has to mention that and it's me most of the time with how Jason has his head in the clouds half the time. Maybe she just wanted to get away from me doing that.'

"Hey Louis is something wrong," a girl named Karen asked walking up to him.

"I'm not sure," Louis said, "My sister Amy was acting a little strange just now."

"What do you mean by strange," Karen asked.

"She just went to gym class with out me having to say anything to her," Louis said.

"Well with the way you were just treating her boyfriend Jason," Karen said, "I'm not the least bit surprised, you need to give her some space and stop treating her like she's only a little girl still."

"I guess you're right," Louis said, "Though I'm a little disappointed that she forgot her partner was in her bag again."

"That's not a good thing," Karen said, "I hope Gatomon isn't too mad about Amy doing that again and when are you going to tell your parents about the digimon."

"I'll tell them," Louis said.

"When though," Karen asked, "Everyone elses parents have known about them for years now, some of them a lot longer then the others."

"Let's just get to gym class," Louis said, "If we're late we are going to end up being here an hour after school."

'I never thought that gym was more than playing games,' Patamon thinks, 'So many people that you spend so much time in lines.' He watches Gatomon playing basketball. He could only watch as Gatomon trips over her own feet and skids across the ground.

Patamon runs over to Gatomon, "Some one take miss klutz to the nurse," the couch said..

Patamon nods and lifts Gatomon up. "I just sprained my ankle but I'll be fine," Gatomon said.

"It would still be better to take you to the nurse," Patamon said.

"I never fall down when I'm a digimon," Gatomon whispered.

'I hope Amy's ok,' Louis thinks.

"Ouch that had to hurt," Karen said, 'What does Amy mean by she doesn't fall down when she's a digimon, maybe Louis is right about her acting strange,' she thinks.

Patamon helps Gatomon to the nurses office, "How is your foot feeling," Patamon asked on the way there.

"It hurts like hell at the moment," Gatomon said, "I'm not sure but I think Karen might have been looking at us in a strange way as we were leaving gym class."

Patamon glances around to see if there is anyone else, "Something doesn't seem right for this just being a ride," he said, "I think Louis suspects something as well."

"I wonder how Kari and TK are doing at the moment," Gatomon said, "I also wonder why we can mention their names and not just the name of the types of digimon they are?"

"I don't really know," Patamon said, "Maybe Matt and Tai knows why."

"Huh why did you say Matt and Tai," Gatomon asked, "How would they know anything about this ride?"

"Sorry I meant Agumon and Veemon that are a part of this," Patamon said, "For some reason when I thought of them those names came to mind."

"How would they know anything about this," Gatomon asked.

"They wouldn't know," Patamon said, "I'm not sure why I even thought about asking them."

Meanwhile with Kari and TK, "I just can't seem to fall asleep," TK complained, "Even though I'm bored out of my mind and there is no one to talk to because Veemon, Gatomon and Agumon fell asleep."

"Can't sleep," Veemon said as TK walks up to him, "Don't worry. Our humans will pick us up and place us in their bags. You should rest in there after all our day is going to start soon."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Patamon said, "Amy fell but the nurse says she's fine. She asked me to get her partner." He slips the two bags to the ground.

"You put your gym socks in here," TK cries as she is put in there.

Patamon slips Kari into Gatomon bag. "My brother will pick you and Agumon up alright," Veemon nods.

"How long is he going to be," Agumon asked.

"He said he would be here about ten to twenty minutes when I talked to him," Patamon said.

TK sticks her head out of Patamon's bag, "Why did you have to stick your gym socks in here," TK complained, "Couldn't you have put them somewhere else."

"Sorry I don't have anywhere else to put them," Patamon said, "You're just going to have to deal with the smell for awhile."

'At least there isn't any more gum in here,' Kari thinks, 'Though it's still a little cramped in here with all the books.'

'I hate to have to put TK in my bag with dirty socks,' Patamon thinks, 'But I have no other choice and TK's had to do it to me plenty of times as well.'

Patamon then leaves the room with his and Gatomon's bag over his shoulders as he heads to the nurses office, "Hey you got both of them right," Gatomon asked as he walks into the room.

"Yeah I got them," Patamon said, "Though TK is complaining some what."

"Let's go to your house," Gatomon said.

"Alright," Patamon said.

About half an hour later,"Fresh air," TK gasped as she takes in the air.

"Would you stop putting TK in your bag with the dirty gym socks," a lady said as she closes the door behind them.

"I'm glad I don't need to act like a normal cat," Kari said.

"There's my little Kari," Nancy said, "I got you a new toy." She rolls a small ball. Kari quickly ran after the ball. "You two should study before going to the Digi-World."

"Alright mom," Patamon said.

"Come here TK," Patamon's mom said, "Let's talk about some things."

"Uh ok," TK said, "Where is Kari at the moment?"

"She's over there playing with the new toy I got her," Nancy said pointing at Kari who's batting a ball around with her paws as she's chasing it, "In about half an hour or so she might fall asleep though."

"Why do you say that," TK asked, 'This is too weird, she looks just like my mom,' she thinks.

"The toy I got for her has catnip inside of it," Nancy said, "Most of the time it makes her fall asleep after a little while, but every now and then it makes her act really wild."

"Oh I guess she won't be talking with us this time," TK asked.

Meanwhile in Patamon's room, "This is some nice stuff in here," Patamon said, "I wonder if this family is split up like TK's is?"

"You could probably find out if you think about it for a few minutes," Gatomon said, "We might as well do the homework we got though."

"Yeah I guess," Patamon said and starts staring off into space.

"Are you feeling ok," Gatomon asked, "You seem to be getting distracted easily."

"I noticed that myself," Patamon said, "Ever since we got here I keep thinking about other things when I should be thinking about what's going on."

Patamon sits down at his computer desk and pulls out his homework and pulls open one of the draws causing his face to go slightly pale, "Is something wrong Jason," Gatomon asked.

"No I was just a little surprised by what I just saw Amy," Patamon said, "There's a few drawings in this drawer with all of us in it."

"What is wrong with that," Gatomon asked, "So you draw pictures of us."

"No that's not what I mean," Patamon said, "There are drawings of us that looks like battles we have had in the digital world and I mean with Kari, Tai, TK, Agumon, you and me as we truly are outside of this ride."

"Oh that's what you meant," Gatomon said, "It was just created from our memories more then likely."

"Maybe you're right," Patamon said, "But this almost seems too real to be a dream or ride of any kind."

"Amy," Kari yelled. She runs into the room and runs over their papers sending them all over the place. Kari then hops onto Gatomon's lap and curls up.

"What was in the toy," Gatomon asked as she did her best to clean the mess with Kari in her lap.

"I'm guessing catnip," Patamon said.

"Kari bite," TK said.

"What was that Lady Veemon," Patamon asked turning to TK and getting glared at, "Err I mean TK, you said Kari bit something?"

"Kari bit my tail," TK whined, "I wanted to see the ball she was playing with because she was acting strange and when I tried to grab it she took a bite out of me."

"Well we will have a talk with her when she wakes up," Gatomon said, "Kari seems to have fallen asleep almost right after she jumped on my lap."

"Great just great," Patamon muttered.

"Is something wrong," Gatomon asked, "It's nothing serious right?"

"No not really," Patamon said, "Just our homework is completely mixed up and I can't tell what papers are for certain classes."

"We can figure it out later," Gatomon said, "Let's just finish so we can meet up with the others in the digital world."

"Yeah they are going to need our help," Patamon said and looks at the paper he just started using a few minutes ago only to realize he started to draw a picture, "What is wrong with me, ever since this ride or dream started I really haven't been able to focus very well."

"And that's different from how you usually are," Gatomon said smirking.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Patamon said not realizing what Gatomon said until it was to late, "Hey what is that supposed to mean."

"I'm only messing with you," Gatomon giggled, "You really do seem to be having some trouble paying attention at the moment."

"Where are you going?" Nancy asked.

"Kari made a mess," Gatomon said, "We'll clean after we meet the others."

They land in a pile in the Digi-World except for Kari who lands on some leaves. "Hey Kari get off the pile we made for TK," Elecmon yelled as him and Gazimon start to push Kari as Gatomon walks up.

"Are you trying to wake my partner?" Gatomon asked with red eyes as one of the veins on her forehead is popping out.

"This isn't going to be a pretty site," Agumon and Veemon said.

"Uh no we aren't Amy," Gazimon said nervously as sweat drops appear by both his and Elecmon's heads.

"Why do you say that," TK asked Veemon.

"Well last time they woke Kari up Amy went ballistic on them," Veemon said, "And that's not a good thing especially since she has a black belt in Karate."

"You were here when it happened so why are you asking," Agumon said.

"When that had happened last time TK had been brought here by Jason while she was still asleep herself," Veemon stated, "So of course she wouldn't know what exactly happened Tai."

"Oh yeah I forgot," Agumon said, "But you didn't have to say it in such a nasty tone Matt."

"So what's the plan for today?" Gatomon asked over the moans of pain.

"A few digimon are bullying some small towns," a teenage girl said walking up to them. "Sorry about how Gazimon and Elecmon are acting. Amy, Jason don't forget you have a paper due in my class." Patamon thought back remembering that their English teacher gets younger when she enters the Digi-World and sometimes in the real world too.

"Let's go deal with them," Gatomon said starting to run off with Kari in her arms.

"Hey Amy where are you going," Patamon asked.

Gatomon turns around, "To stop those digimon Jessica mentioned," she said.

"Do you even know where they are," Patamon asked.

"Oh yeah," Gatomon said rubbing the back of her head, "Which area are they in Mrs. Akima?"

Jessica sighed, "How many times have I told you Amy," she said, "When we are in the digital world just call me by my first name and when I'm this young in the real world as well."

"Oh sorry I keep forgetting," Gatomon said, 'Why the hell am I acting this way all of a sudden,' she thinks, 'I'm acting like Davis and Veemon does most of the time all of the sudden.'

"What I don't get is why when in the digital world you have a completely different attitude," Jessica said, "But then I become younger when I'm here."

"We do need to get going," Patamon said.

They come to peek over the hill to see small rookies running from a band of six digimon. A leomon laughs as he kicks a few digimon around. A flamemon starts to burn a building.

"Great why did it have to be those digimon again," Jessica sighed, "This is going to be the third time we have faced them."

"Actually this is the fifth time," Gatomon said, "Let's knock them back to their baby forms."

"Hold it Amy," Louis said, "We need to assess the situation before we go running in there, any one have any ideas of what to do?"

"I have an idea," Patamon said.

"Let's just hope it doesn't back fire like last time," Louis muttered.

"You know that wasn't Jason's fault," Gatomon said defending Patamon, "How were we supposed to know that digimon was an Ultimate when every other digimon of that kind we have encountered has been at the champion level."

"Amy does have a good point Louis," Karen said walking up to them.

"What's your plan Jason," Jessica asked.

"There are six of them and six of us," Patamon said, "And as usual they have split themselves into three groups of two, so what we should do is split into three groups of our own and take them down for good, I don't want to destroy them but we have already given them too many chances."

"We can at least spare the Leomon right," Elecmon asked.

"I don't know if we should," Louis said.

"Actually I think we should try to reason with that Leomon," Jessica said, "Take a look at his back, do you see anything familiar about him?"

"Is that a piece of a black gear?" Patamon asked.

"Look at the scare it's into," Gatomon said, "Mariann."

"What about Mariann," Kari asked rubbing her eyes.

"Shh not so loud Kari," Gatomon said, "Take a look at that Leomon down there."

"What's so important about him," Kari yawned as she walks over to look, "I don't see anything special, no wait it couldn't be the same Leomon, we saw that one digimon completely destroy him I thought even his data particles."

"I thought we got rid of all the black gears," TK asked.

"We all thought we did," Jessica said, "But every now and then one or more keeps popping up some where or another."

"We have to get that black gear out of him," Elecmon said, "Then we should be able to talk to him with out him trying to attack us."

"When we attack the others make sure they don't have any black gears as well," Patamon said, "We don't want to have to kill them if they aren't in control of their own actions."

"So how are we going to split up," Karen asked.

"Like we did last time we faced them," Patamon said, "We take on the ones that are weakest against our partners, so that means it's Amy and me against Flamemon and Leomon."

"I'll take Leomon," Kari said, "I'll save Leon. You'll hide until I break that thing."

"Be careful," Agumon said as he hugs Kari.

"Don't worry I will be," Kari said.

The group split up. Patamon, TK, and Gatomon hid. Gatomon could only watch as Kari walks on the roof top. Then Kari jumps from the roof onto the Leomon's back.

Leomon feeling someone landing on his back tries to grab Kari, "Who ever you are," the Leomon said, "You are going to die when I get my hands on you."

"I don't think so," Kari yelled, "Lightning paw."

Leomon growls in pain as Kari's attack hits the black gear in his back and damaging it but not breaking it, "You are going to pay for that," the Leomon said in an emotionless tone, "Flamemon help me get rid of this pest on my back."

'That gives me an idea,' Kari thinks as she grabs onto the black gear trying to pull it out causing the Leomon to growl in pain again, "You won't stop me."

Back with Gatomon, Patamon and TK as they watch, "What's Kari doing," TK asked, "She needs to get out of there before the Flamemon attacks her."

"Calm down TK," Gatomon said, "Kari has a plan, at least I hope she does."

"We have to just wait and see," Patamon said, "Kari knows the danger she's in so I don't think she would stay there if she doesn't have one."

"Got it," Flamemon said as he gets ready to attack Kari.

'I have to time this just right or I'm going to get myself hurt badly,' Kari thinks.

Flamemon charges up his attack and launches at Kari and the black gear Kari's holding onto, "Prepare to be fried kitty," Flamemon yelled.

'I just have to wait a moment longer,' Kari thinks as she waits for the Flamemon to get closer to her and the Leomon, 'I think now is the time I should jump.' She then jumps out of the way and cries out in pain as her tail and the black gear in the Leomon's back is hit by the Flamemon.

Gatomon, Patamon, and TK watch as the black gear shatters into data particles, "Kari did it," Patamon cheered.

"I hope she's fine," Gatomon said, "I think you should have TK attack the Flamemon now, I don't see any black gears on it."

"Ok I guess you're right," Patamon said, "Let's do this Lady Veemon, digi-armor energize!"

"Lady Veemon armor digivolve to...Sagittarimon the Galloping Hope," TK yelled as she digivolves to Sagittarimon, 'So this is what it feels like to digivolve,' TK thinks, 'I have wondered what it would feel like.'

Leomon collapses to his hands and knees, "What happened," he asked, "And where am I?"

Meanwhile with Louis and Jessica, "Looks like Jason's going a little overboard again," Louis said.

"Yeah he has the habit of doing that at times," Jessica said, "At least he doesn't jump the gun like some of the others do and it's better to go a little overboard at times."

"Lady Veemon's champion form would have been good enough," Louis said, "It seems kind of pointless for Jason to have his partner waste that much energy on the digimon attacking this town, in that form Jason's partner is almost as strong as Metalgreymon."

"We're in battle," Jessica said.

Meanwhile Kari walks up to Leomon. "You alright?" she asked.

"Is that you Kari?" the leomon asked.

"Yeah," Kari said, "We thought you were lost."

"Where's Mariann?" the leomon asked.

"She's not feeling well but Amy won't tell me where she is," Kari said.

"I need to go to her," Leomon said. He grabs Kari and starts to run away.

"We need to help the others still Leon," Kari said, "And we have no clue as to where Mariann is at the moment."

"I have to see her though," Leomon said.

"We need to help the others first," Kari said, "Then Amy can probably take you to see Mariann."

"But I need to let her know I'm back," Leomon said.

"You can do that later," Kari said, "If the others get hurt, especially Amy I won't be able to forgive you for it."

"You can't stay angry at anyone for more then a few hours at most," Leomon said as he turns around, "But let's go back and help the others."

Meanwhile with Gatomon and Patamon, "Why did they run off like that," Gatomon asked, "I hope Kari's ok."

"From what I saw Kari looked perfectly fine," TK said, "I can't say the same about this Flamemon when I'm through with it though."

"Don't worry Amy," Patamon said, "They are fine, with the way that Leomon ran off like that I'm pretty sure it's Leon and he's just worried about Mariann."

"I'm going after them," Gatomon said.

"I need to get back to Amy," Kari said, "She knows where Mariann is."

"Then I'm going to her," Leomon said.

"Finally you listen to me," Kari said.

"Where you saying something?" Leomon asked, "I was just talking to myself."

'Same old Leomon,' Kari thinks as she shakes head, 'I could tell him his tail is on fire and he probably still wouldn't listen to me.' She turns her head to examine her own tail from when it got hit by the Flamemon and her eyes go wide when she sees that Leomon's tail actually is on fire, "Uh Leomon your tail is on fire," Kari yelled.

"Now where is Amy," Leomon muttered ignoring Kari as usual, "I need to talk to her so I can go see Mariann."

"Leon will you just listen to me," Kari yelled, "Your tail is on fire."

"There's Amy," Leomon said as he spots Kari's partner, "Now I can find out where Mariann is."

"Damn it Leon listen to me," Kari yelled.

Leomon's eyes then widen as he yowls in pain from his tail being on fire and then he spots a fountain of water and jumps in soaking both himself and Kari, "Why the hell didn't you tell me my tail was on fire," he yelled at Kari.

Sweat drops form on the side of Gatomon, Patamon, and TK's heads seeing this, "I'm pretty sure that is the same Leomon that we thought we lost," Gatomon said.

"I was trying to tell you," Kari snapped, "But like always you almost never listen to me and because of it now we are both soaked."

"I do listen to you," Leomon said.

"If that were true," Kari said, "Then you wouldn't have been hit by that attack that made us think we lost you forever and you would have been perfectly fine."

Kari patiently waits for a responce, "Oh did you say something Kari," Leomon asked seeing the annoyed look on her face as she grows impatient.

"Ugh why do I even bother with you," Kari yelled in frustration, "No matter what I do most of the time you don't even pay attention to me, hell with how you do that I'm surprised you even know my name."

"Yeah that's the same old Leomon," TK muttered to himself.

"Kari," Gatomon yelled as she grabs Kari.

"I'm here to learn where Mariann is," Leomon said.

"We have a fight," Gatomon said

"Its over," Jessica said, "When they notice Leomon on our side they chose to run away. I'm guessing they understood they couldn't win."

Gatomon's brother in this world walks up to her and said, "You think we should tell mom and dad about the digimon?"

"Of course you should tell them," Kari snapped before Gatomon even has a chance to respond, "I don't like having to act like a normal cat most of the time when I'm in the real world."

"Maybe we should," Gatomon said, "It's going to be kind of hard to hide Leomon from them."

"Well if you don't I will," Kari said, "It will come as more of a shock if I did it though."

"Well looks like we have no other choice then," Louis said, "We don't want them freaking out when Kari walks up to them and starts talking with out any warning."

"Well it's good to have you back Leomon," Gatomon said, "Mariann will be happy to see you, when we take you to her."

A little bit later Gatomon takes a deep breath and walks into the living room. "Hey Amy," Her father in this world said.

"Dad there's something we need to tell you," Gatomon said, "I'm a part of a group that travels to another world to fight evil. To fight them we have partners. Kari is mine."

"Hi," Kari said as she waves her hand a little.

For a few minutes all Gatomon's parents could do is stare, "I knew there was something different about Kari," her mom said breaking the silence, "Especially since I have never seen any other cat like her before and I guess I wasn't dreaming those nights I saw her walking into the kitchen on her back paws."

Gatomon turns to Kari, "How was I supposed to know anyone else was up," Kari said as Gatomon glared at her.

"I told you not to walk on your back legs when here," Gatomon said.

"Though Kari did have green gloves on her front paws at the time," Gatomon's mom said.

"This is very interesting indeed," Gatomon's dad said, "Why didn't you tell us before and shouldn't your brother be here to hear this as well."

"I'm right here," Louis said entering the room, "Mom why did you think you were just dreaming about that?"

"The reason why I thought I was dreaming is because most of the times I saw Kari walking on her back legs only I saw what looked like a baby Tyrannosaurus-rex," their mom said, "And you know that dinosaurs went extinct millions of years ago."

"Hey Agumon mind explaining why you and Gatomon have been sneaking around at night," Louis asked.

"Who's Agumon," their father asked.

"I'm Agumon and Jason's partner," a small T-rex said as he entered the room and turns to Louis, "I go into the kitchen at night sometimes because when I'm here in the real world you give me hardly anything to eat, most of the time I'm eating your left overs."

"That explains why you been taking what's left of your food into your room most of the time," their father said.

"So does your partner have a name as well," their mom asked, "Or do you just call him Agumon or something like that?"

"Actually for some reason he likes to call himself Tai," Louis said, "So most of the time we call him by that name."

"We have had Kari for years now so why haven't you told us sooner," their mom asked.

"Amy's quite forgetful about things," Kari said, "And Louis I think was afraid of how you would react if you found out I guess."

"Our daughter isn't forgetful Kari," Gatomon's mom said.

"If that's so," Kari said, "Then how come half the time when she puts me in her bag I end up with gum in my fur."

"Amy I told you to stop bringing gum to school," their mother said, "What about Mariann, does she have a partner?"

"I'm her partner," Leon said walking into the room. "I would like to see her."

"We'll talk about it over dinner," Gatomon's mom said.

Gatomon's mom looks at the table and found Kari missing. She felt someone pull her pants leg. She looks down to see Kari with her cat dish in her mouth. "You still want to eat in your spot," Gatomon's mom said as she puts some of the food into Kari's cat dish. Kari carries the dish over to the a open window. She eats the food and drops onto the sun warmed pillow.

"Any way," Gatomon's dad said, "You two will miss school tomorrow. Mariann is coming out of the hostpital."

"What is wrong with Mariann," Leomon asked, "Did someone hurt her, I'll rip them to shreds if they did."

"Whoa calm down Leon," Louis said, "No one hurt Mariann, it's just she's been really sick for the last few weeks."

"Yes you should try to calm down Leon," Gatomon's mom said, "What happened to Mariann was no ones fault, she seemed fine and then about three weeks ago she suddenly became deathly ill, when the doctors looked at her they said she had to stay there because they thought she was highly contagious and didn't want to take the chance of the rest of us getting it as well."

"Also for almost a year now Mariann has been in a kind of depression funk," Gatomon's dad said, "I have no clue as to why though."

"That doesn't make any sense," Leomon said, "Why would she be depressed when I haven't been gone for too long."

"Actually Leomon," Agumon said, "That fight that we thought we lost you in forever happened nine and a half months ago."

"You can't be serious," Leomon said, "Why didn't you come to primary village to find me if that happened then?"

"We did go there," Gatomon said, "And we looked through all of the digi-eggs then, the thing is we couldn't find yours anywhere and that's why we thought we lost you forever."

"That's impossible," Leomon said, "I couldn't have been gone for that long."

"The Doctor said that she is ready to come home," Gatomon's dad said. "You mother and I will get her while you clean the house up. I'm sure these...Gigimon can help."

"That's digimon," Tai said as he pauses his eating.

"Do all gatomons act like normal cats?" Gatomon's mom asked.

"To some degree," Gatomon said, "Kari acts more like a normal cat than most even though she will tell you she doesn't."

"What else do we need to know?" Gatomon's dad asked.

"Well," Gatomon starts to say only for someone to knock at the door.

"I'll go see who it is," Gatomon's mom said, "I'll let you know if your friends need to get out of sight before I open the door."

"Alright mom," Gatomon said, "Kari can stay out here since she's only a little bit bigger then a normal house cat."

"Yes she can," her mom said, "But Agumon and Leomon will have to hide though."

"Well we are finished eating so let's clean up," Gatomon's dad said causing her and Louis to groan.

"Uh can I get seconds after the guest leaves," Tai asked.

Gatomon's mom looks through the peephole on the door, "I'm sorry but Agumon and Leomon you're going to have to hide for the time being," she said, "It's one of Amy's teachers at the door, please tell me you haven't gotten yourself into more trouble at school."

"I haven't," Gatomon said, "I don't have a clue why one of my teachers would come here tonight."

Agumon and Leomon went into another room to stay out of sight, "Well I guess I'll just have to ask her myself," Gatomon's mom said as she opened the door.

"Hello," Mrs. Akima said as the door opens, "I just came to see how Amy's doing because I heard she tripped in gym class today."

"Oh I'm fine Mrs. Akima," Gatomon said, "The nurse said that there is nothing wrong with my ankle."

Jessica looked around the room seeing Kari laying down by the window, "I guess you haven't told them yet it looks like," she asked Gatomon.

"Told us what," Gatomon's dad asked confused.

"Actually she did tell them," Kari said.

"I thought we told you not to say anything," Gatomon's mom said and turns to Mrs. Akima, "Great now we have to explain it to you."

"Actually mom Mrs. Akima already knows about the digimon," Gatomon said, "She's known about them for as long as me and Louis have and I was about to tell you when she knocked on the door."

"At least you two finally told them," Jessica said.

"Do you have children that have some of these gigimon," Gatomon's dad asked.

"I don't have any children at the moment," Jessica said, "And it's digimon, Amy and Louis were probably about to tell you but I also have a digimon partner."

"But how is that," Gatomon's mom asked, "You look like your already in your late twenties and with what Amy and Louis told me they made it sound like only children could be partnered with digimon."

"Well mom when Mrs. Akima enters the digital world she becomes around the same age as me, Louis and the others," Gatomon said, "Sometimes in the real world as well, you know our friend Jessica well this is her."

"You're Jessica," Gatomon's mom said, "You stayed here for a week."

"I was stuck young and couldn't go home," Mrs. Akima said.

"This must be against Student teacher relationship," Gatomon's dad said.

"I don't think there is a rule about getting younger," Mrs. Akima said, "At least they have an adult with them."

"This is a little too much," Gatomon's mom said leaning on the wall, "I never thought of an adult becoming a child."

"Wait I thought Jessica had a different last name," Gatomon's dad said.

"When I was staying here I used my middle name at the time," Mrs. Akima said, "I didn't use my real last name because I didn't want you calling my house."

As Kari's watching and listening to the conversation she notices a weird aura starting to slowly form around Jessica, 'What is that,' she thinks and then jumps at Jessica as she starts feeling evil emanating from the aura and knocks her a few feet away from where she was standing.

"Kari what has gotten into," Gatomon's mom asked and every ones eyes go wide in horror as a pillar of fire appears where Mrs. Akima had been standing a moment before.

"Sorry about that," Kari said, "But I saw a weird aura starting to surround you and got a very bad feeling from it, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Mrs. Akima said her voice full of terror of what almost happened, "If it weren't for you I would have been killed by that pillar of fire there."

"What do you mean," Kari asked and turns around to see the pillar of fire that everyone else is staring at, 'Something isn't right about that, it has to be a digimon's attack because otherwise we would be feeling the heat it should be producing and it wouldn't be six inches above the floor and below the ceiling,' she thinks.

"We should try to get out of here," Gatomon's mom said in a panicky tone, "Before that sets fire to the apartment and we all get trapped."

Kari stands up and does a quick scan of the room and notices a similar but very faint aura coming from by the couch, "No one make any sudden movements," she said and readies herself to attack, "Rapid punch," she yelled as she runs up to the aura by the couch and starts punching at it and a few moments later a crashing sound is heard as cracks appear on the wall closest to the couch as the fire vanishes.

"It's gone," Gatomon said in relief, "But what caused that to happen?"

As to answer Gatomon's question Flamemon suddenly appears on the floor in front of the cracked wall unconscious and bleeding, "How did that digimon get here," Louis asked looking at it, "The only way digimon should be able to get to our world is by being partnered with a human and coming to the real world with them."

"I realized that the fire had to be another digimon's attack when I noticed it wasn't touching the floor or ceiling," Kari said, "And plus I at least didn't feel any heat coming from it, I don't know about the rest of you though."

"Now that Kari mentions that," Gatomon's mom said, "I really didn't notice any change in the temperature and I was right by it as well, what are you going to do with that digimon?"

"Drop him off in the Digi-World," Louis said.

"We have another problem," Mrs. Akima said. They turn to her to see Jessica young again with her clothes hanging on her. "It's not that bad," she said as she pulls her keys from her purse, "I'll get my partner and change my clothes and walk home."

"It's too late for a girl to walk the streets," Gatomon's Dad said as he takes the keys. "We'll get what you need from your car and you'll stay here."

"Why do all you that know I'm really an adult still treat me like a child?" Jessica asked, "And I'm going with you since you have no clue which car is mine.

"Because you're a child," Gatomon's mother said, "Have the others gotten younger?"

"There are places in the Digi-World that make us all about nine years old," Jessica said before she left the apartment with Gatomon's dad.

"The digital world sounds like a weird place if it can do that," Gatomon's dad said before closing the door behind him.

"What kind of creatures are there in that place," Gatomon's mom asked.

"There are all kinds of digimon in the digital world," Louis said, "A lot of them resemble animals and some even resemble humans as well."

"Not to mention that there are ones that practically are out of myth and legends here in the real world," Gatomon said.

"From seeing Agumon there are dinosaurs there as well right," Gatomon's mom asked.

"Yes there are dinosaur type digimon there," Gatomon said.

"And before you say anything a lot of the digimon in the digital world are kind and friendly," Louis said, "What we do is try to keep the ones that want to destroy or take over the world from doing so with our digimon partners."

"Lets get him out of here," Leon said as he grabs the Flamemon. Louis nods and the two walk away dragging the knocked out digimon.

"We're back," Gatomon's father said as he and Jessica enter the apartment.

"I need to change," Jessica said reaching into her bag and pulling out some clothes. "My partner is still asleep in the bag."

"We'll worry about your partner," Gatomon's dad said, "Just go get changed into some clothes that fit you at the moment."

"Well I'll be back in a few minutes," Jessica said as she heads to the restroom to change out of her really baggy clothes.

"Does this always happen when she enters the digital world," Gatomon's dad asked.

"Not really," Louis said walking back into the room, "The digital world alters the clothes we are wearing, that's part of the reason it's been kind of easy to keep the fact a secret from you, mom and dad."

"Now that I think about it where did Jessica go when she was here that week," Gatomon's mom asked, "Every day she said she was going to school with the rest of you?"

"Well we kind of told the school that Jessica was our cousin from out of town," Gatomon said nervously, "And that for the time being she would be staying with us that time."

"So you're telling us that you lied to the school," Gatomon's dad asked in a scolding tone.

"Yeah we did," Louis said, "But do you think they would have believed us if we told them that she is Mrs. Akima and ended up getting stuck as a teenager for the time being?"

"You have got to admit they have a point there," Gatomon's mom said, "We just saw it ourselves and I'm having trouble believing it still."

"It worst when you go back to school and being yelled at for not coming for a week," Jessica said, "You try driving and become too young to drive."

"Jessica remember our bet?" Louis asked.

"No," Jessica said.

"What are you talking about?" Gaotmon's mom asked.

"We made a bet about whether Jessica would win her first fight in the real world or not," Louis said, "I won and now she owes me a date."

"I'm a teacher and you're a student," Jessica said.

"No," Gatomon's mother said pushing her out of the apartment, "You're a teen and he's a teen so have a good time." She locks the door behind them. She walks past Gatomon showing Jessica's keys and purse.

"You know mom that is just mean," Gatomon said.

"Well Jessica did make that bet with Louis," Kari said, "If she didn't want that happening she shouldn't have made the bet."

"Kari does have a good point about that," Agumon said.

"So what are we going to do about this," Gatomon asked.

"Well Jessica can sleep in Mariann's bed tonight since she won't be coming home till tomorrow," Gatomon's dad said, "How many times has she become young in the real world with out any warning like this?"

"This is the first time," Gatomon said, "That week she spent here with us she came back from the digital world like that."

"If it never happened before, so why did it happen this time," Gatomon's mom asked.

"I don't know," Gatomon said, "Maybe it was caused by Flamemon being here in the real world, most of the other times Mrs. Akima has come back as a child she became an adult a few hours afterwards."

"We'll talk more about this later," Gatomon's dad said, "Right now we need to clean up the dishes on the table and the mess that digimon and Kari caused."

"Well I'm out of here," Kari said trying to get out of the room.

"And where do you think you are going," Gatomon asked as she grabs Kari, "This mess is partially your fault so you are going to help clean it up."

"Hey I'm the Hero in this," Kari said.

"Hero of what," Biyomon asked as she slips out of Jessica's bag. "Hey Kari," she said, "Jessica's young again?"

"That's right, Sora," Kari said.

"That's good," Biyomon said, "She's more fun younger." Sora turns to Gatomon's mom. "I know you know about us, why else would Amy talk to Kari while her mother was in the same place? Do you now what Jessica ate last?"

"No," Gatomon said, "Why?"

"I'm trying to figure out why Jessica changed," Sora said, "I have no clue what caused her to get stuck as a child for a week."

"We'll figure it out sooner or later," Gatomon said, "But this time another digimon tried to kill Jessica right before she became younger again."

"So this is Jessica's partner," Gatomon's mom asked, "What kind of digimon is she?"

"Well she's a Biyomon," Kari said, "Though she likes to call herself Sora."

"Is Jessica ok," Sora asked.

"Calm down Sora," Gatomon said, "Jessica is fine, if Kari hadn't pushed her out of the way she would have died from the attack."

"Kari thanks for saving Jessica," Sora said, "I want to know what digimon attacked her."

"I think it was the same Flamemon that we encountered earlier today," Kari said, "I was just laying over there when I noticed a strange aura starting to form around Jessica, I got a bad feeling from it so I jumped at her and knocked her out of the way a few moments before a pillar of fire appeared where she had been standing before."

"How was the Flamemon able to attack with out you noticing him before that," Sora asked, "It's not like he some how became invisible."

"Actually he was," Gatomon said, "But Kari was able to see the aura around his body and attacked him and knocked him into that wall over there."

"Well I guess I owe you one Kari," Sora said, 'Since when can Amy's partner see auras,' the biyomon thinks, 'Oh well it's probably nothing to worry about, she did save my partner after all.'

Meanwhile with Patamon and TK, "So you're saying that Louis and Amy are finally telling their parents about the digimon tonight Jason," his mom asked, "What I don't get is why they haven't already told them."

"Well Amy kept forgetting to tell them," Patamon said, "And Louis was afraid of how their parents would react to the fact."

"All that hardship because they were afraid," Patamon's mother said, "How did you learn of it so fast?"

"Louis' e-mail had it in there as he bragged about going on a date with Jessica," Patamon said, "That means we all know that the two are on a date and he won't help Jessica to get out of it."

"That's smart," Patamon's mom said, "TK do you mind getting the can of tomato soup. It's on the bottom shelf."

"Sure," TK said.

"I've been wondering why did you give them human names?" Patamon's mother asked as she pulls out a pot.

"Jessica thought of it," Patamon said, "It would be easier for us to talk about them with out people listening to wondering what we're talking about. Saying "Lady Veemon is hurt" is more noticeable than saying "TK is hurt."

"That makes a lot of sense," Patamon's mom said, "I can also see why Amy would give her Gatomon a name since she looks a lot like a house cat and could be considered a very rare breed."

"Here you go," TK said as she hands the can of soup to Patamon's mom.

"So did Amy and Louis tell their parents about Jessica," Patamon's mom asked.

"Tell them what about Jessica," Patamon said.

"Jason please don't try to act like you don't know what I'm talking about," Patamon's mom said, "I know that Jessica and your history teacher Mrs. Akima are the same person, if you wonder why it's because one they look almost exactly alike, two they have the same voice and three I have been very close friends with her for a very long time."

"Oh I didn't know that you already knew that mom," Patamon said, "I thought you were talking about something else."

"Before I forget to tell you Jason," Patamon's mom said, "Tomorrow I'm keeping you home from school."

"Why are you doing that," Patamon asked, "I have a paper due tomorrow."

"I thought you wanted to be there when your friend Mariann comes home from the hospital," Patamon's mom said, "But you can go to school if you want too."

"No, I would like to see Mariann," Patamon said.

"Yeah," TK cheered, "No Mr. stinky bag."

"Jason come with me," Patamon's mom said. Patamon follows to when he sees his mom carrying his school bag. "What are you going to do?"

"Let you smell the bag," Patamon's mom said.

"What is the point of doing that," Patamon asked.

"Just smell it Jason," Patamon's mom said, "At the moment there isn't anything in it."

Before Patamon could react his mom shoved the bag in face causing his eyes to water and nose to burn, "Oh damn that reeks," Patamon yelled shoving the bag away from himself.

"Now you see why TK is always complaining about being shoved in there," Patamon's mom said, "You need to either get another bag to keep her in or figure out a way to get rid of the smell in this one."

"Yes mom," Patamon said as tears are streaming down his face from the smell, "I'll figure out something to do."

"My hero," TK called out hugging Patamon's mom leg.

A moment later a knock came at the door and Nancy went to answer it, "Oh hello," she said after opening the door.

"Hey," Patamon's father said, "I'm going on a trip and I'm dropping our other son off."

"Hey dad it's been awhile," Patamon said as he hugs his father, "So how have you been?"

"Yeah it has been awhile hasn't it," Patamon's father said.

"So where are you heading to this time," Patamon's mom asked, "Most of the time we talk any more is when you drop off our other son, Malcolm."

"You know that my work keeps me busy a lot of the time," Malcolm said, "But we should talk more often Nancy."

"Nice to see you again," TK said.

"Nice to see you too little lady," Patamon's father said, "Well I have to get going."

A moment later TK could only stand there and stare as she sees a teen enter the room that looks just like she did before Lord Holy Angemon changed her to a girl except this teen is a few years older, 'Now this is just too weird,' she thinks.

"Hey Rick," Patamon said.

"Hey," Rick said as he pulls Veemon from his bag.

"Veemon," TK called out as she ran to the blue digimon, "Its good to see you brother."

"You seem happy sis," Matt the veemon said.

"Jason needs to clean out his bag," TK said.

"Why are you so happy about that TK," Matt asked, "Don't you have to ride in it half the time?"

"What I mean is Jason is being forced to clean it," TK said in a happy tone, "I finally don't have to smell that nasty odor any more."

"Oh," Veemon said, "It can't be all that bad though."

"You should have seen and heard Jason's reaction when Nancy practically shoved it in his face," TK said, "His eyes were literally tearing up from it."

"If it did that to him I hate to have to smell it myself," Veemon said, "At least you won't have to deal with it any more."

"So Jason how was your trip to the digi-world today," Rick asked his younger brother, "Anything interesting happen while you were there?"

"Oh not really," Patamon said, "Unless you consider running into an old friend interesting."

"Who did you run into," Rick asked, "Did you and the others run into Gennai?"

"Haven't seen him in a long time," Patamon said shaking his head no, "Remember Mariann's partner Leomon?"

"Yeah I remember him but why are you bringing that up," Rick asked, "Mariann would become really sad if she heard you talking about Gabumon in his champion form."

"The thing is we went to stop a group of six digimon," Patamon said, "There was a Leomon with them and to our surprise he had a black gear in his back."

"What are you getting at," Rick asked, "You can't think it was her partner, he was killed nine months ago and Gennai told the rest of you that there wasn't enough of his data left for him to be reformatted into a digi-egg as far as he knew."

"I don't think it was the same Leomon," Patamon said, "I know for a fact he's the same Leomon, because after the black gear was destroyed he recognized Kari and ran off with her and came back a few minutes later and after jumping into the fountain in the center of that town he started asking Amy about Mariann."

"That's right," TK said, "But that doesn't prove it."

"What does?" Patamon asked.

"He didn't listen to Kari even when his tail was on fire," TK said.

"He's Leon," Matt said.

"And just before Mariann comes home," Patamon said.

"She is," Rick asked.

"Yeah Mariann is coming home tomorrow morning," Patamon said, "And it turns out for some reason Jessica recently became a child again here in the real world."

"Why are you blurting that out in front of mom," Rick asked, "We promised not to tell any of our parents about it."

"Jason didn't have to tell me," Patamon's mom said, "I already knew about it since Jessica and I have been really close friends since we were both children."

"But how did you know still mom," Rick asked.

"I confronted her when she was stuck as a child that week," Patamon's mom said, "I know she doesn't have any children as of yet and there is about a one in a million chance for a child to look like someone she isn't even related to."

"It's hard to hide anything from her," TK said. She turns to Patamon's mom lifting some mats up. "What are you doing to my bed?"

"I can't have you sleeping in a room full of men," Nancy said, "You'll be sleeping in my room for the time being."

Louis and Jessica walk into line. "I'm picking the movie," Jason said.

"Who made that rule?" Jessica asked.

"You did," Louis said, "Remember that time you paid for all of us and since I'm the only one with money and need to pay and so I get to pick the movie."

"Why did I have to make that stupid rule," Jessica mumbled to herself.

"What did you say something," Louis asked.

"I said just don't pick anything stupid you fool," Jessica said smirking.

"Why are you being like that," Louis asked, "I didn't do anything to deserve that from you."

"Hey I was only joking around," Jessica said, "So you don't have to whine about it."

"I should have realized that," Louis said with a sweat drop by his head, "You always do that to me and only me, kind of makes it seem like you actually like me in that kind of way."

"Louis get your head out of the gutter and pick the movie," Jessica said and then she starts whispering, "You know that I'm actually twice your age and that I'm already married so cut that out."

"Well at the moment you're my age," Louis whispered, "So it doesn't matter too much right now."

"I thought you were already dating Karen," Jessica whispered, "So why did you make that bet with me?"

"Yeah I'm dating Karen at the moment," Louis whispered, "Doesn't mean I can't also like you as well though."

"What would she say if she sees you right now?" Jessica asked.

"What would your husband say?" Louis asked.

"He would probably use this as an excuse to divorce me," Jessica said.

"I'm sorry if it was caused from the digi-world," Louis said.

"There were problems before and now he doesn't even notice me," Jessica said, "He wanted to run for mayor and he needed a wife so my parents chose to marry us. My family company gets a family member in the mayor office and he gets a teacher for a wife. When he became the mayor, he spends all his time working for the city."

"That must really suck," Louis said, "How often do you get to see him?"

"Since he became mayor I almost never see him," Jessica said, "At times I wonder if it would be better if I got stuck as a young teen with how my life is going at the moment."

"Hey don't say something like that Jessica," Louis said, "Everyone's lives don't go the way they want all the time."

"Yeah I know," Jessica sighed, "But when I do get to see my husband all we do is fight most of the time, I'm not sure if I can take it much longer."

"I'm sure you can work things out," Louis said, "I mean you can handle going to the digital world and having to help the rest of us fight digimon as a child."

"Well that's because you and the others have become really good friends of mine," Jessica said, "At times I think that is the only good thing going for me, well that and teaching that is."

"If you work at it I'm sure things would get better for you," Louis said, "And if you got stuck as a child again you would have to go back to school probably."

"At least if that happened I wouldn't have to deal with any of the shit I get from my husband anymore," Jessica said, "And who says I wouldn't enjoy going back to school as a student again."

Meanwhile TK smiles as she shows her cards to the others around the table. "I win," TK said, "That's five in a roll so it's time." The guys look at the lady veemon costumes in their laps. "Put them on," TK said, "You're going to pretend to be lady veemon for the night. I can't wait to tell Jason's mother."

"Do I have to put the costume on," Veemon asked.

"Put it on or I'll shove you into Jason's bag for a few hours," TK stated, "I'll make sure you won't be able to get out of it and the others can't get you out of it either."

"You wouldn't," Veemon said.

"I wouldn't push her Matt," Rick said, "You know how TK can be at times."

"Yeah I know," Veemon sighed, 'How did I get caught up in this,' he thinks.

"So why aren't you putting on the costumes yet," TK asked grinning, "The sooner you put them on the sooner the fun can begin."

"Why don't I like the way that sounds," Patamon said, "This is going to be a long night."

"You said it little bro," Rick said as he punches Patamon on the shoulder, "We might as well get this over with."

"I guess we should," Patamon said rubbing his shoulder, "And why did you have to punch me so hard?"

"Put the costumes on already," TK said.

"I'm done," Matt said.

"Stand still," TK said as she takes a picture.

"Why did you do that?" Matt asked.

"To remember this," TK said.

"We're all dressed up so now what?" Patamon asked.

"Hmm let me think for a moment," TK said as she grins evilly, "I did promise a few male friends of mine in the digital world that I would get them dates."

"You didn't do what I think you did," Matt said and sees the look in TK's eyes, "I can't believe you actually did that."

"After that we are going to show up at Amy's and Louis' house with you still wearing those," TK said, 'They are going to hate what happens to them when we enter the digital world while they are wearing those, but they did lose to me in the card game.'

"I'm not going through with this any more," Rick said as he gets ready to take off the costume, "I don't care if our friends see us like this but no way am I going on any dates with any kind of digimon."

"I may not be able to do anything to you at the moment," TK said, "But if you take that costume off I'll shove Matt into Jason's bag and make it so you can't get into the room the bag is in and I'll show your girlfriend these pictures of you dressed in the costume."

"Oh fine," Rick said, "Jason why does your partner TK act like this half the time?"

"That's just how a lot of Lady Veemons happen to be," Matt said in a defeated tone, "At times they can seem nice and sweet but if you aren't careful you can find yourself in this kind of situation when around them."

"You three brought this upon yourselves," TK said and starts laughing, "We should get going, wouldn't want to keep your dates waiting."

"You are so going to pay for this TK," Patamon said, "I can't believe my own digimon partner is doing this to us."

In the Digi-World, Patamon pulls on the costume to see the costume react like skin. Patamon looks into the water to see his face has changed into that of a lady veemon's. To his side two more lady veemon are looking into the water as well. "Matt, Rick," Patamon said. Both nodded. "How did this happen?"

TK is laughing as she walks up to them, "Remember the time you left the costume party?" TK asked, "Amy was wearing the cat costume that looks like Kari and how she changed into a gatomon. I'll contact the others to pick us up."

"You knew this would happen," Patamon said, "I'm heading back to the real world now."

"Hmm I wonder how Amy would react if I told her some of your secrets Jason," TK said, "I'm sure she would love to know them."

"This is going to be a weird night," Matt said.

"Hey at least you didn't get changed too much," Rick said, "All that really happened to you is your skin is a different color now and you're female if I'm right, while Jason and I are usually human."

"You wouldn't dare," Patamon said, 'I wonder if anything is wrong with TK,' he thinks, 'Since the fight earlier she hasn't been acting like the TK I know.'

"I will do it," TK said grinning evilly as she pulls out Jason's D-terminal from a belt pouch strapped around her waist, "All I have to do is hit send and Amy will recieve an email with a picture of you dressed up in the lady veemon costume and some of your darkest secrets as well, so don't even try to go back to the real world yet."

"I hate it when TK acts like this," Rick said.

'I wonder if I should tone it down a little,' TK thinks, 'With the way I'm acting at the moment Patamon might be thinking something is wrong with me, nah I'm having to much fun doing all of this.'

"So how long are we going to be here for," Matt asked frowning, "You may enjoy this but I doubt the rest of us will."

"What are you doing TK," Patamon asked.

"Oh I just sent an email is all," TK said.

"What you said you wouldn't send the email to Amy as long as I didn't go back to the real world," Patamon said.

"I sent a different email to let my friends know that we are here waiting for them," TK said, "Oh before I forget to tell you, I told them that your name is Michele, Matt, while Jason I told them your name is Kim and Rick I told them your name is Lucy."

Meanwhile in the real world, "Uh Amy can I talk to you for a moment," Agumon asked.

"Yeah what is it Tai," Gatomon asked.

"Well TK said that she was going to get me a date with another Lady Veemon named Michele," Agumon said, "I was told that around this time tonight her and the other Lady Veemon would be waiting at a certain place for me, so do you think you can open a digi-port near there but not the exact digi-port that she used though?"

"Sure I can do that," Gatomon said, "You were originally going to ask Louis to do it for you right?"

"Actually Louis already knew about this and was supposed to open the digi-port," Agumon said, "But you know that he ran off with Jessica because of that bet they made."

"Yeah I know," Gatomon said, "But why does that Lady Veemon also have a name?"

"Well you know that after the other digimon hearing about us having human names started choosing human names of their own," Agumon said, "So that's why I guess."

"Well let's get that digi-port open for you," Gatomon said, "Oh and I hope you have some fun."

"Don't worry I'll have fun," Agumon said.

They both enter the computer room and Gatomon opens up the program and finds the digi-port destination already programmed in, "It looks like Louis might have already set the digi-port for you to come out of," Gatomon said.

"Let me look at it really quick," Agumon said, "Yeah that's right."

"Ok well have fun," Gatomon said, "Digi-port open," she said and watches as Agumon is sucked in.

"Where is Tai going," Kari asked walking into the room.

"He told me that TK had set up a date for him with some other Lady Veemon named Michele," Gatomon said.

"Oh ok," Kari said, 'Tai's going to be in for a surprise when he finds out that Michele is really Matt and got changed to a Lady Veemon because of a costume TK tricked him to wear and Patamon and Rick also,' she thought as she giggles.

"Is something funny," Gatomon asked Kari.

"Oh I'm just giggling because Tai is finally going on a date with another digimon besides Sora," Kari said lying to Gatomon.

"That's good," Gatomon said. she reaches over and scratches Kari. Kari starts purring as Gatomon rubs her chin, then she drops and curl up. Gatomon lifts up the relaxed feline and walks to the living room.

Meanwhile Matt stops to see an Agumon that she knows well. 'I need to tell him,' Matt thinks. She turns to TK glaring at her. TK just smiles. "Hi, I'm Michele," Matt the Veemon said.

"I'm Tai," Agumon said.

'TK better keep this quiet,' Matt thinks.

'I can't believe TK is blackmailing us like this,' Patamon thinks, 'At the moment all we can do is go along with this.'

Rick then pulls Jason out of hearing range of the others, "You know you shouldn't let TK do this," Rick said, "If she keeps doing stuff like this I'm going to have Veemon deal with it."

"At the moment we have no choice," Patamon whispered, "But I already have an idea of how to get her back for this, if we try anything right now TK will reveal that Michele is actually Matt and send those emails she saved on my d-terminal to our girlfriends."

"TK doing that to Matt is going to happen anyways," Rick whispered, "Remember she said after we are finished here in the digi-world she's going to take us to Louis' and Amy's house anyways."

"Oh I need to talk to Michele with the other two for a few minutes," TK said as she grabs Matt's arm and starts dragging her away, "We'll be right back."

"Uh ok I'll be waiting right here," Tai said.

TK pulls Matt along till she finds Jason and Rick, "I need to tell you three something that I almost forgot too," TK said grinning evilly, "The dates you have I think are expecting a kiss at the end of your dates with them."

"WHAT?" Rick exclaimed, "You have got to be joking, there is no way I'm kissing another guy."

"Hey not so loud," TK said, "Unless you want Tai to find out and I'm just letting you know in case they actually try to kiss you."

"With the way you are behaving at the moment TK, you must enjoy doing this to us," Patamon said.

"The others should be arriving in a few minutes," TK said, "So let's go back to where we left Tai by himself girls."

Meanwhile back in the amusement park, "Dang it's almost time for the park to open again and the ride still isn't finished," the agumon running it said, "Oh well guess they'll probably be here for a few more hours if not for the rest of the day."

"We better get to work," another agumon said as a group walks in from the other room, "That was a smart idea forcing you to stay the night."

The Agumon nods and turns to the screen. "How much longer will they be in there? I have others who want to ride this."

"It doesn't matter," Datamon said, "I'm going to use it to fix them."

Meanwhile Tai paces the room. "Where are they?"

"They say that they are still on a ride," Mary said, "I'm sure Aunty's safe."

A little bit later Henry walks into Jeri's place. "Sorry," Julie said, "Jeri doesn't want to see anyone." She picks up a card and smiles at Gabumon and Leomon.

"I'm sure she's fine," Henry said as he walks into Jeri's room.

"Julie's probably right about that," Leomon said not realizing that Henry has already walked into Jeri's room, "Jeri has refused to even see us."

"Hey Jeri how are you feeling today," Henry asked and sees Jeri causing his eyes to go wide from shock.

"What are you doing in here," Jeri yelled seeing Henry in her room, "I told Leomon and the others out there I didn't want to see anyone."

"W...what happened to you," Henry stuttered as he's looking at Jeri.

"I don't know," Jeri cried as she put her face in her hands, "I was like this when I woke up earlier this morning."

"Jeri calm down," Henry said as he walks over and sits down next to her, "We'll figure out how this happened and reverse it."

"I think we should see if Jeri's ok," Leomon said setting down the cards in his hand as he gets up, "I just heard her yelling."

"I'm sure Jeri's fine," Julie said, "Besides if anything is wrong Henry is in there with her already and can probably handle whatever it is."

"Yeah I agree with Julie," Gabumon said, "Jeri's fine and probably just needs to talk to someone is all."

"I guess you two are right," Leomon sighed as he sits back down and picks up his cards and grabs three more from the pile, "Looks like I won this hand," he said as he puts his cards down face up.

"Dang that's the third time in a row you have won," Julie said looking at his cards, "Unless this happens to beat that," she said showing a better hand then Leomon has.

"You have much luck," Leomon said.

"That's right," Julie said, "Henry what is it?"

Author's note:

When Kari first noticed Leomon's tail was on fire it was mainly just smoking with a small flame appearing every so often on the very end of his tail where the fur is longer and thicker then rest of his tail so what I'm saying is he didn't feel it because it was only the fur on fire and none of it had really gotten to his skin until right before he jump in the fountain in that small town in the digi-world. Sorry for such a long explanation and hope it clears up any confusion anyone might of had from that part of the chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

"I'll let you know in a few minutes Julie," Henry yelled so they could hear him in the other room.

"I must be a hideous monster," Jeri cried, "Or a freak of some kind."

"That isn't true Jeri," Henry said, "I want to know, have you even really looked at yourself?"

"No I'm too afraid of what I look like now with my hands looking like this," Jeri cried.

"Well then we are going to go into the restroom and you are going to look in the mirror," Henry said, "You're still beautiful and remember the saying beauty isn't only skin deep."

"I guess I should take a look at myself," Jeri sniffled, "Though when I tried to stand up half an hour ago I lost my balance and fell."

"It looks like you are stuck walking on all fours like I am," Henry said, "You can probably look at a lot of yourself with out a mirror but you will get a better look with one though."

"Ok if you say so," Jeri said and tries standing on all fours like Henry suggested and finds it feels almost natural to her for some reason, "Uh why does it feel so comfortable for me to stand like this?"

"You will find out when you look in the mirror," Henry said.

Jeri walks over to the restroom and takes a deep breath before walking in to look at herself, lifting her head up Jeri looks into the mirror and is surprised to see how she looks, "Why didn't you tell me I looked similar to the way you look Henry," she asked.

"I wasn't sure if you would have believed me," Henry said, "You seemed really upset and I didn't know what your reaction would be if I had said that."

Looking in the mirror Jeri examines herself seeing that she's a little bit smaller then Henry and her fur color is a brighter tan almost golden, while her feathers are black as night and a lion like body with tail included, "Your right Henry," she said, "I'm sorry for the way I was acting before."

"Hey it wasn't your fault," Henry said, "I know you were scared because you woke up and didn't know what to think when you saw your arms looking like that, if that had happened to me I'm not sure how I would have reacted but I was changed into a Gryphon while in the arena doing an obstacle course that was a race against my sister."

"Yeah I was watching it," Jeri said, "I was surprised how you were able to fly after being changed into a hawk, also I'm pretty sure these wings aren't just for show," she said flexing hers.

"That's it," Leomon said, "Henry's taking too long to tell us how Jeri is, I'm going in there."

"Leomon just be patient," Gabumon said, "Jeri is doing fine."

"I'm sorry to worry you," Jeri said.

"Jeri," Julie said, "You look like Henry. You two look like a couple."

Meanwhile on the ride that TK, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon are on the Matt that's a part of it is still in the body of a lady veemon walks next to Tai the agumon. "I had a good time," Tai said. He leans closer to Matt moving his lips closer to Matt's.

"Yeah I guess it was an ok time," Matt said turning to Tai only to end up getting kissed on the lips, 'This is disgusting,' she thinks as she pushes Tai off herself.

Agumon is a little disappointed by this, "Is something wrong Michele," Tai asked.

"It's just I don't like kissing on the first date," Matt said coming up with an excuse as to why she pushed Tai away.

"That's not what TK told me," Tai said, "She said that you like to kiss on first dates, especially french kissing the guys."

"Well TK misinformed you," Matt said, 'TK is so going to be in a world of pain when I get through with her,' Veemon thinks.

"TK also said you would probably say something like that," Tai said, "She told me that you like to play hard to get at times."

"As I told you," Matt said, "TK was mistaking about that, it's Lucy who is the one who likes to play hard to get at times."

"Oh ok," Tai said, "Though I still had a good time even if you don't want to kiss me."

TK grins as she puts the camera she brought with her back into the pouch after taking a picture of Tai kissing Matt in her current form, 'I can edit this picture later to where it has Matt in the costume instead of him looking like a real Lady Veemon,' she thinks, 'Now to find Patamon and Rick and take pictures of them as well.'

TK got there to see Gazimon pinning Jason and forcing a kiss. TK laughs as she takes a few pictures and then she slips off to find Rick.

Rick was also pinned by Elecmon. a few pictures of them kissing and TK slips off to their meeting place. 'I think I'll let them have the rest of the night off,' TK thinks.

Meanwhile Louis walks into the room with Jessica. "How was your date?" Sora the Biyomon asked.

"Good," Jessica said as her face turns red. "Louis' other girlfriend came up and said we made a better couple, then she told Louis she has a new boyfriend and she wants to stay friends. Then Louis said fine by him and kissed me."

"Sounds like you two had a good night," Kari said, "And with the way you're blushing Jessica it makes me think that you actually do like him."

"Oh by the way where is Agumon at the moment," Louis asked.

"Tai came up to me and asked me to open the digi-port for him," Gatomon said, "He said that TK had gotten him a date with another Lady Veemon named Michele and you were supposed to open the digi-port for him so I opened it instead."

"Oops I was so into going on the date with Jessica from the bet we made that I forgot," Louis said, "At least he got to go on it."

"Lucky for him I didn't have anywhere to go tonight," Gatomon said, "Or he probably would have missed the date."

"That would be bad after all the work that TK did to get him the date," Kari said.

"I'm back," Tai said.

"How was your date?" Kari asked.

"Good," Tai said, "Our lips brushed each others."

'TK must want to keep this joke going on,' Kari thinks. "That's good," she said. She stops to watch Gatomon's mom holding a can of cat tricks. Kari runs over to her. She starts to mew as she rubs the lady's leg.

"You want one," Gatomon's mother said, "do the trick." Kari sits with all four paws on the ground. Then she push herself into the air. She flips and lands in the sitting position. "Good girl," the lady said as she gave Kari a cat treat. She turns to the others just staring at her, "What?"

"Most gatomon can't jump like that," Leomon said.

"I didn't even know Kari could jump like that," Agumon said, "But then again till recently I've had to hide in Louis' room."

"I haven't seen many normal cats jump like that either," Gatomon said, 'Hell I can't even jump like that outside of this ride,' she thinks.

"How did you learn to do that Kari," Agumon asked, "I know you're fast and all but I didn't think you would be able to do something like that."

"I'm not really sure when I learned how to do it," Kari said, "It just seems natural to be able to do it."

'Hmm that agumon must have done something to make it so Kari could jump like that,' Gatomon thinks, 'I'm having fun but in a way I can't wait to get off this ride because I hate the feeling of some one constantly watching me.'

"It's getting late so you should go to bed," Gatomon's mom said, "You sister is coming home tomorrow."

"Have a good rest," Jessica said.

"I'll get your bed ready in a few minutes," Gatomon's mom said.

"What," Jessica cried, "I don't need to go to bed early."

"You're young like them and need to act like them," Gatomon's mom said.

"Great," Jessica said crossing her arms.

'She's acting more like them then she realizes,' Gatomon's mom thinks.

"You're acting more like a teenager then an adult Jessica," Biyomon said, "You do most of the time when you're stuck like that."

"I do not act like a child," Jessica pouted, "I'm an adult that is just currently stuck as a child."

"Sounds like you are to the rest of us," Leomon said, "And you sound cranky as well."

"I am not cranky," Jessica yelled, "I just want the rest of you who know I'm an adult to treat me like one."

"It's kind of hard to do that," Gatomon's dad said, "Especially when you aren't acting like a grown up at the moment, right now you're acting more like a spoiled little brat who isn't getting her way."

"Both of them do have a point," Biyomon said, "You aren't acting like an adult at all right now."

Jessica takes a deep breath to calm herself, "Sorry I guess I'm a little more out of it then usual," she said, "I never acted like that before when I become this young."

"You just had a long day is all," Gatomon's mom said, "Having to teach children, going to the digital world, almost getting killed and then going on a date can make anyone act differently then they usually do I guess."

"Yeah I can agree with that," Jessica said and starts yawning, "Maybe I am more exhausted then I thought I was."

"Well I'm going to go get the bed ready for you Jessica," Gatomon's mom said leaving the room to go get it ready.

Gatomon rest in bed with Kari resting on her legs. She understands that the human in the partnership take care of the planning while the digimon handles the fighting. She rubs Kari's head and thinks, 'I understand Kari better.'

The next morning Gatomon stumbles out of her room with Kari in her arms. She walks over to the already busy table. "Morning," she said as she places Kari in a seat and sits down. "So when are you leaving to get Mariann?"

"After we're done," Gatomon's dad said, "We don't know how long we'll be but could you clean this place while we're gone?"

"Alright I guess I can," Gatomon sighed in disappointment, "Is Louis and Jessica going to be staying here?"

"Of course Louis will be here," Gatomon's mom said, "Though we will be dropping Jessica off at her house to get a few things in case she's stuck as a child for awhile."

"The thing is I will need some more of the clothes that I have for when I'm this young," Jessica said, "I can't wear the same outfit everyday, so I asked your parents if they could drop me off there and pick me up after they get Mariann."

"Which we said yes because Jessica's house is in the same direction as the hospital Mariann has been being kept at," Gatomon's mom said, "So it really isn't going out of our way."

"Though before you pull in the drive way or drop me off I want to first make sure my husbands car isn't there," Jessica said, "It wouldn't be a good thing if I'm caught, with how young I am at the moment I could be consider a child that is breaking and entering into some one elses house."

"Yeah that would be really bad," Gatomon said, "I don't think the police would believe you about actually being his wife but stuck as a young teen for the time being."

After the meal, Gatomon is cleaning a window when she look back to see Kari turning on the vacuum. She soon started to hiss as her tail was suck into it. Gatomon runs over and turns the vacuum off.

"I will use this you do something else," Gatomon said.

"Why must I clean?" Leomon asked as he growls, "I am a powerful warrior."

"Mariann is coming home," Gatomon said.

"And you're the tallest one here," Kari said.

"Kari should be doing some work," Leomon said.

"I have been," Kari yelled.

"Kari has been helping Leon," Gatomon said.

"Well I really haven't noticed Kari doing anything to help," Leomon said.

"That's because you're always ignoring me Leon," Kari yelled, "Half the time you act like I don't even exist."

"That's not true," Leomon said.

"Actually Kari does have a point," Agumon said, "I mean she tried to warn you about that attack coming from behind that killed you nine months ago, but you ignored her causing you to get hit by it and getting deleted."

"No one could have known that was going to happen," Leomon said.

"No one could have known," Kari yelled in a frustrated tone, "We all saw the attack heading for you and I was the closest one to you so that is why I yelled at you to get out of that area but as usual you just ignored me."

"Whoa calm down both of you," Biyomon said, "We are all friends and shouldn't be fighting like this, I mean come on Mariann is coming home and all the two of you can do at the moment is argue about stuff."

"Let's just get this place cleaned for when they get back with Mariann," Louis said, "It has been almost a month since we been able to see her."

"Fine," Kari said, "But it was Leon who started it."

"All I said was you should be helping us clean," Leomon said.

"Will the two of you just knock it off," Gatomon yelled getting sick of them arguing.

'Whoa I haven't heard Amy yell like that in long time,' Louis thinks, 'Come to think of it the last time she yelled like that was the day before the last fight Leon was in when he was killed.'

"I swear these three can't be in a room together with out some kind of argument breaking out," Agumon said, "And half the time it's starts because Leon is ignoring Kari."

Kari crosses her arms and walks away. She stops to grab some cat toys and then walks into Gatomon's room.

"Kari's walking away," Leomon said.

"She's cleaning up her toys," Gatomon said.

Mariann stood and said, "Mom, dad I'm ready to go home."

"I thought you said she doesn't remember anything," Gatomon's mom said.

"She remembers family," the doctor said.

"Can we go home?" Mariann asked.

"Sure let's get going," Gatomon's dad said, "Is there anything else we need to know?"

"Mariann should be fine," the doctor said, "But just to be safe I wrote up this prescription for her and I want you to give her a dose every day for the next two weeks."

"Alright we'll pick up the prescription on the way home," Gatomon's mom said, "Do we have to give any of it to her today?"

"No I already gave her a dose of the medicine," the doctor said, "You have to give it to her starting tomorrow."

"Ok we understand," Gatomon's dad said, "Thanks for all that you have done for our daughter."

"That's what I'm here for," the doctor said.

"Well let's get going," Gatomon's mom said, "On our way home we'll stop by the pharmacist to fill the prescription and then we'll pick Jessica up."

"Who is Jessica," Mariann asked.

"A friend of your sister that's staying with us," Gatomon's mom said.

"If she's Amy friend then is she mine?" Mariann asked.

"She is," Gatomon's dad said, "Let's get going."

A little bit later Mariann watches as a girl her age climbs into the car. "It's good to see you Mariann," Jessica said.

"Sorry but I don't remember you," Mariann said.

"Who do you remember?" Gatomon's mom asked.

"You two, Amy, my big brother, Kari and..." Mariann stops talking.

"They told us about the digimon," Gatomon's dad said.

"Then there's Tai and I lost my partner Leomon," Mariann said.

"Yeah we all miss him," Jessica said, "If Leomon didn't have the problem of ignoring Kari then maybe he might be here still."

"What do mean," Gatomon's mom asked.

"Well we lost Leomon in a fight that all of our digimon were in," Jessica said, "Kari tried to warn him about an attack that was coming at him from behind but he didn't listen."

"Oh Leomon why did you have to be so stubborn," Mariann said in a depressed tone, "And what was his problem with Kari?"

"Maybe we should talk about something else," Gatomon's dad said.

"So what do you think we should do tonight then," Gatomon's mom asked, "Is there anything you would like to do Mariann?"

"I don't know," Mariann said.

"Hey cheer up Mariann," Jessica said, "I'm sure things will start getting better."

"How would you know Jessica," Mariann said.

"Huh I thought you didn't remember who I am," Jessica said.

"Mom and dad said your name earlier," Mariann said.

"I didn't hear them say my name at all," Jessica said, "Are you sure they mentioned it?"

"Actually we told her that we were picking you up Jessica," Gatomon's dad said, "And she asked who you were when we said your name."

"Oh I didn't know that," Jessica said, "But I should have realized it though."

"Well looks like we are home," Gatomon's dad said as he turns the car into the parking garage and parks it next to Jessica's car.

"I can't wait to see Amy, Kari, and Louis," Mariann said, "It's fun watching how Kari acts like a normal cat even when she doesn't have to."

Mariann walks into the apartment. She stops to see a lion man. "Leomon," Mariann yelled. She runs to the lion man, "I thought I lost you."

"I'm here now," Leomon said.

Kari runs up to Mariann and bats her leg. "Hello Kari," Mariann said as she rubs Kari's head.

"How are you?" Gatomon asked.

"I'm getting better Amy," Mariann said.

"Amy the doctors told us that Mariann has amnesia," Gatomon's dad said, "All she really remembers is the family at the moment."

"So you don't remember Jason or TK," Gatomon asked Mariann, "They are some really good friends of ours."

"No," Mariann said, "What do they look like?"

"Well you'll meet them when they come over today," Gatomon said, "And TK is the Lady Veemon."

"Where is Tai at," Mariann asked, "I thought he would be here when I got home and what's a lady veemon?"

"Oh TK sent a message on my d-terminal saying Michele wanted to tell and show him something," Louis said, "At the moment he's in the digital world again with TK and Michele."

"Also didn't TK mention something about bringing Michele to the real world when her and Tai come back," Gatomon asked, "All because Michele is curious about what it's like?"

'Oh you'll find out why she's actually bringing Michele to the real world,' Kari thinks, 'I think Tai said he was going to try and kiss her again as they enter the digi-port.'

"Actually TK said she is bringing along three other Lady Veemon's with her when she comes back from the digital world with Tai," Louis said.

"I'm going to go lay down," Mariann said, "I'm still feeling a little tired today."

"I'll make sure no one bothers you while you're in your room," Leomon said as Mariann walks into her room and lays down on her bed.

"Thanks Leon I appreciate it," Mariann said.

"And where do you think you're going," Leomon asked Sora as she tries to go into the room, "No one can get past me and I'll make sure of that."

"I just want to say hi to Mariann is all," Sora said, "She's my friend and I want to talk to her."

"Mariann doesn't want to be bothered at the moment," Leomon said.

"Ok then I guess I'll talk to her later," Sora said as she walks into the living room instead.

"So what should we do now," Gatomon asked.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I'm going to get a few of my toys," Kari said, "And maybe lay on Mariann's lap for a little bit."

"You saw how Leomon didn't let me pass," Sora the biyomon said, "So what makes you think you can?"

"I bet I can go in and out of the room twice with out Leomon even noticing me," Kari said as she starts walking towards Leomon.

"I'm not going to let anyone through here," Leomon said as Kari walks right past him and into the room, "And no one can get by me no matter what."

"How did Kari do that," Sora asked.

"You know how Leomon doesn't even notice her half the time," Amy said.

"Now which toys do I want," Kari said to herself and grabs a few with her paws and one with her mouth and walks back out of room.

"And what are you doing," Leomon said surprising Kari, "I said no one is going in this room."

"I just want to make sure Mariann is ok," Gatomon's mom said.

"That doesn't count because Leomon was distracted by Amy's mom that time," Sora said.

"Actually it does count because Kari was already practically back in the living room when my mom walked up to Leomon," Louis said.

"Uh Kari why did you put your toys away earlier only to bring them back out here now," Gatomon asked.

"Those toys are still in the room," Kari said after setting the toys down and taking the one out of her mouth, "I haven't played with these ones for almost a week."

"What are you doing now," Gatomon asked as Kari starts heading back to the room Mariann is in, "I think you have enough toys for the moment."

"I know I have plenty of toys out here at the moment," Kari said, "But I want to see Mariann for awhile and talk to her while I lay on her lap, it has been almost a month since I was able to do that."

"It's a good thing Kari isn't an enemy any more," Louis said as he watches Kari walk between Leomon's legs and into the room again, "Or we might not be here today with how he completely ignores her at times."

"I said no one would get by me and no one has," Leomon bragged not even noticing Kari's in the room with his partner, "And I'm going to make sure it stays that way."

"Do you think we should tell him that Kari keeps walking right by him," Jessica said.

"Nah let Kari have her fun for awhile," Gatomon said, "It's funny watching Leomon brag like that when Kari keeps walking by him."

Mariann smiles as Kari jumps onto her. "I must be you second favorite person."

"You and Amy are twins," Kari said. "I'm sure you slept enough in the host-pit-al place. So why are you in here?"

"There's so much I don't know," Mariann said, "It's all just overwhelming."

"Well, you won't learn or remember it if you don't get out there," Kari said, "I'll meet you out there." Kari said as she hops to the floor and walks to the door.

"Ok I'll be out in a little bit then," Mariann said as she watches Kari pass right by Leomon again.

Meanwhile in the digital world with TK, "Let's get going," she said, "My friends are expecting us in the real world soon."

'TK is so going to pay for doing this,' Matt thinks, 'I hope Tai doesn't try anything.'

'I wonder what the others will think if they see me kissing Michele,' Tai thinks, 'I don't think Sora will mind all that much.'

TK turns around to look at the others, 'Hmm maybe I should get my camera ready,' she thinks, 'With the look in Agumon's eyes I think he might be planning to kiss Michele again.'

"Hey is something wrong Lucy," Patamon asked Rick using the name that TK told them to use.

"You don't want to ask Kim," Rick said turning to Jason.

"It can't be all that bad," Patamon said.

"Not that bad," Rick said and then stops forcing Patamon to stop as well, "Gazimon forced me to kiss him."

"Oh is that all," Patamon said in a disgusted tone, "Elecmon forced me to kiss him as well."

"I doubt it's as bad," Rick said, "Gazimon stuck his tongue in my mouth."

"Eww that is gross," Patamon said, "I wouldn't want that to happen to me."

"Hey you two we don't have time for you to stand around all day," TK called, "We don't have the time for you to dilly daddle."

"We are just talking about what happened on our dates," Rick yelled, "So don't get so impatient TK."

"Why did you tell TK that," Patamon asked.

"Well that's what we are talking about," Rick said.

"Oh good point," Patamon said, "How do you think we should repay TK for this?"

"I'm sure our friend over there already has a good idea," Rick said.

"Come on you two," TK yelled, "We're almost at the digi-port so you can see the real world."

"Can't it wait a little longer," Patamon asked, "It's a nice day here and I don't mind waiting a little longer."

"I told my friends we would be there right about now," TK said and gives Patamon a look that translates to we are going now or I'll send that email to Amy, "And we are running a little late now because of the two of you."

'I don't mind all that much,' Matt and Tai thinks, 'The longer we take the more time I can spend with Michele,' Tai thinks.

'The longer we take is that much more time I don't have to deal with how Tai will react when he finds out who I really am,' Matt thinks, 'But then again the sooner we leave the digital world the sooner he will stop staring at me the way he is which is making me feel really uncomfortable.'

"Alright we are coming," Patamon said, "When we get back to the real world we can get out of these costumes," Patamon whispered and starts walking again.

"Yeah you're right," Rick said and starts following Patamon, "I can't wait to get this off and return to normal."

"Alright the digi-port I used should be right around the next turn in the path," TK said, "It should take us to Louis' and Amy's house."

"Wouldn't it be quicker if we use the one I came through," Tai said pointing at one to the left of them that is about a hundred feet away.

"I didn't even think about using that one," TK said, 'Matt, Patamon and Rick should return to normal no matter which digi-port we use, when Amy wore that costume we came and left the digital world using different digi-ports.'

All of them walk up to the TV set, "Ok let's do this," Agumon said.

"Are all of you ready," TK asked as she pulls out the digivice and her digital camera but keeps the camera hidden from the others view.

"Yeah we're ready," Patamon said.

TK then holds the digivice up to the TV as she watches Tai grab Matt in such a way that pins her arms to her sides as Tai starts kissing her on the lips, 'I think I'm going to be sick,' Matt thinks as she tries to get out of Tai the Agumon's grip.

"Digi-port open," TK yelled causing them all to be sucked in.

Meanwhile back in the real world with Gatomon, Kari and the others, "Is something wrong Amy," Louis asked.

"Not really except that Jason, Rick and Veemon should have been here by now," Gatomon said, "He called me last night saying that he was staying home from school and that Rick had been dropped off by their dad with Veemon."

"I'm sure they are on their way here right now," Louis said.

"Also shouldn't TK, Tai, and TK's three friends be here any minute now," Jessica asked as they are waiting by the computer for TK and Tai.

"I thought TK said she was going to be here about five minutes ago," Kari said only for the digi-port to open with TK coming out facing towards the computer screen with her camera ready.

Before any of them could ask TK what's going on Patamon and Rick land in a tangle in the costumes they put on the night before, with Agumon hugging Veemon in another Lady Veemon costume pinning his arms to his side as Tai's kissing him on the lips.

TK then starts taking pictures of Matt and Tai with the flash on causing Tai to open his eyes to find out what's going on and sees Matt staring back at him as the others in the room have sweat drops by there heads, while Kari is trying her hardest to keep from bursting into laughter.

"I can't believe you did that," Patamon yelled.

"I'm going to make you pay," Matt yelled ripping off the costume and starts chasing TK as she runs away from the two.

"What's with all the noise?" Mariann asked.

"Mariann," Matt yelled and runs to her.

"Who is this?" Mariann asked pointing at the veemon hugging her leg.

"My sister only remembers our family," Gatomon said, "This is Matt. You just have a way with digimon."

"Tai are you ok," Louis asked, "You don't look so well."

"Would you feel well if it turned out the one you were just kissing is actually a guy in a costume," Agumon said in a disgusted tone, "Which way did TK go, she needs to be taught a lesson for what she did."

"I thought you wanted to know which way TK went," Gatomon asked, "We haven't told you yet Tai and you're already walking off."

"I'm going to the bathroom to wash the taste of vomit out of my mouth," Agumon said, "When I saw I was actually kissing Matt I almost threw up all over him."

"It's a good thing you didn't," Louis said, "There would be no telling how Matt would have reacted to you throwing up on him."

"I'm taking this costume off," Rick said as he pulls the head part off and pulls his right arm out, "What I have clothes on under this," he said as everyone that's not chasing TK stares at him.

"Yeah I'm going to pull mine off as well," Patamon said as he stops chasing TK for the time being.

"Just drop it," Agumon said, "It's already bad enough that Michele was actually Matt and I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Ok then," Gatomon said, "So what are you planning to do to TK for what she did?"

"Let me go to the bathroom first then I'll figure out what to do to her," Tai the Agumon said as he starts walking towards the bathroom, "I want to get this taste out of my mouth."

"Save me?" TK yelled as she runs around the group.

"You brought it on yourself," Gatomon said as she picks up Kari. "If you didn't want to face the punishment then don't cause it."

Kari finally bursts out laughing not able to hold it in anymore, "That was funny TK," she said between her laughing, "The look on Tai's face when he saw who he was really kissing was priceless."

"That wasn't funny at all," Matt stated as he's still trying to catch TK, "It was cruel and down right mean what TK did to us."

"I agree with Matt on that one," Tai said walking back into the room a few minutes later and decides to try to catch TK by getting in front of her.

'Like that is going to work,' TK thinks as she sees Tai running towards her from the front and turns at the last moment causing Matt and Tai to collide.

"Watch were you are going idiot," Matt the veemon yelled in Tai the agumon's face.

"Hey it wasn't my fault," Tai said, "If anyone is to blame it's TK for turning at the last second and setting us up the way she did."

"Let's just get TK then," Matt said, "I don't care if I think of her like a sister she needs to be taught a lesson."

"Looks like the chase is back on," TK said as she starts running from them again as she looks behind herself.

Leomon seeing that TK isn't paying attention to where she's going sticks out his foot causing TK to trip, 'Did Leon just trip TK on purpose,' Kari thinks, 'Or am I seeing things?'

"Ouch that had to hurt," Gatomon said grimacing as she sees TK slam her face into the wall after Leomon tripped her, "Leomon why did you trip TK?"

"What I didn't do anything," Leomon said obviously lying.

Kari jumps out of Gatomon's arms and goes over to TK to see if she's fine since she isn't moving at the moment, "Looks like TK won't be doing anything for awhile," Kari said, "She seems fine other then the fact that she's out cold."

"Does stuff like this happen a lot," Mariann asked.

"Yeah it happens quite often," Gatomon said, "Though a lot of the time the arguing or fighting is between Kari and Leomon."

'I hope TK didn't hit her head too hard,' Kari thinks and then TK starts snoring causing a sweat drop to appear by her head, 'Never mind I think she's going to be just fine.'

"She won't be," Matt said.

"What are you going to do?" Patamon asked.

"Tell Elecmon and Gazimon and have TK do a make up date with them," Matt said, "That includes kissing."

"Since you're not hurting her," Patamon said, "Don't forget to take some pictures."

"I'll get you all a nice lunch," Gatomon's mom said, "It's been a while since we ate as a family but your guests can join us as well."

"Yeah food," Kari and most of the other digimon cheer while Leomon just arches his eyebrow with the way they are acting.

"They seem exited about eating," Gatomon's dad said.

"Well with them digivolving, fighting and then de-digivolving they can work up quite an appetite," Louis said, "At times they can seem like gluttons with how much they eat."

Meanwhile back at the amusement park with Datamon, "A few more little tweaks here and there to the programming and that should do," he said, "Now time to implement the changes I made."

"What kind of changes are you making," the agumon who runs the ride asked, "I don't think that's allowed to be done?"

"Just do what you are supposed to do," Datamon said, "This doesn't concern you."

"My job is to run this ride," the agumon said, "So it does concern me since I'm the one in charge of it by the Host."

"Well what I'm doing is really none of your concern," Datamon said as he entered the sequence to activate the changes, "But if you really want to know this will make it so they all come out as digimon and the two humans will by like that forever."

"I didn't think that it was possible to do something like that," the agumon asked.

"Well you're wrong about that," Datamon said as he gets ready to leave only for an error message to start flashing on the screen, "What is this," he said and reads what it says and turns to the agumon, "What the hell does it mean access denied!"

"How should I know why it says that," the agumon asked, "I only run the ride, I don't know how that machine works except to start it up with the people using parts of their memories to create the world for them."

Datamon turns back to the machine only to see the message on the screen has changed to please enter administrator password, "Hmm this shouldn't be to hard," he said and enters the password Lord Holy Angemon gave him to use for all the networks only for it not to work, "Tell me what the password for this stupid machine is," he said grabbing the agumon by his throat.

"I don't know what it is," the agumon said as he's struggling to breath, "As far as I know only Crystal Agumon knows what it is."

"Then your no use to me," Datamon said as he throws the agumon into the wall knocking him out cold, "I should delete that useless agumon but then Lord Holy Angemon wouldn't be too happy with me if I did, because at the moment he's the only one with knowledge of how to work this thing properly." He then goes back to working on the machine to try to figure out the password and tries using a back door in the system only to find it passworded as well, "Damn it this thing is passworded worse then that military computer I hacked into when I was in the real world that one time," he yelled in frustration after trying to hack into it for a couple hours, "Screw this I'd rather get the punishment Lord Holy Angemon threatened me with if I wasn't able to do what he wanted." He then walks out of the room.

Meanwhile Kari hums as she takes another bite of her sandwich. from the corner of her eyes she watches as orange claw reaches for her food. "Tai, leave my food alone," Kari said.

"You got more," Tai said.

"We got the same amount but you ate yours faster," Kari said, "So leave my food alone."

"I want more," Agumon said.

"Talk to some else," Kari said.

Kari turns and scratches Leomon. "Kari scratched me," Leomon said, "I was just going for unclaimed food."

"Leomon you we're going for Kari's food," Gatomon said, "All of you leave Kari to eat her food."

Kari then starts giggling causing everyone to turn to look at her, "Ow what the hell was that for," Veemon exclaimed from under the table as Kari stops laughing.

"What are you doing under the table Matt," Louis asked as he looks underneath it and sees him rubbing his head.

"Will everyone just leave me alone," Kari yelled, "Next time I won't scratch any of you or give you a kick in the head like I just did to Matt, I don't care if you're my friends if I have to I'll knock all of you back into your in-training forms and that includes you Leon."

"Looks like Kari isn't in a good mood at the moment," Jessica said, "But I'm not too surprised with how the others are trying to steal her food."

"The only ones who haven't tried yet is Sora and TK," Louis said, "But then again TK is sleeping at the moment and Sora usually doesn't try to take others food."

"Get off my hand," Leomon yelled as he's trying to get the biyomon off his hand causing everyone else to sweat drop.

"Sora let go of Leomon," Jessica said, "You shouldn't be doing that at the table or at all."

Sora then let's go of Leomon's hand, "Well he shouldn't be sticking his hand in my food if he doesn't want that to happen," the biyomon said, "I was paying more attention to the arguing that I guess he stuck his hand in my food and I didn't even realize it till I had already bit him."

Leomon turns to Kari, "I doubt you could knock me back to my in-training form Kari," he said, "You are a weakling compared to me."

"If that's so then how was I able to knock you back into your rookie form last time we fought," Kari said, "You were in your ultimate form at the time and I was like this and I still beat you."

"You only won because I was exhausted by the time we had that fight," Leomon said.

"How could you have been exhausted when you had just digivolved right before that fight started," Kari said.

"Will all of you stop fight," Gatomon's mom said, "We are at the table eating so just drop it."

"Sorry," Kari said.

"If you're done with the food I gave you then leave the table," Gatomon's dad said. Kari continues to eat.

"Thank you," Kari said as she licks her paw, "I don't like eating fast."

"No problem Kari," Gatomon's dad said, "They shouldn't be doing what they were."

"Can I have some of the yummy cat food for dinner?" Kari asked.

"Sure," Gatomon's mom said, "I just remembered. Amy, it Kari's bath day."

"Bath," Kari yelled as she jumps off her chair.

"Get back here Kari," Gatomon said trying to grab her and misses, "What's your problem with taking a bath," she then thinks, 'I can't believe I just said that.'

'If it isn't a bad thing then how come she does the same thing,' Kari thinks, 'I can have fun making her and the others chase me for awhile since I'm the faster one like this.'

"Will some one help me catch Kari," Gatomon said as the others just sit or stand there and watch, "The rest of you know how she is."

"I'll make it easier for you," Kari said, "I won't run for the next few minutes." She then grins, 'I said I wouldn't run but I never said I wouldn't jump away or over them when they get close to me,' she thinks.

'Why do I get the feeling that it's not going to be any easier,' Gatomon thinks, "Let's get Kari and give her a bath then."

"I'll help you get her," Patamon said, "I mean how hard can it be if she's not going to be running from us?"

Gatomon then tries to grab Kari only for her to jump out of the way, "I knew you weren't going to make it any easier for us to get you," Gatomon sighed.

Patamon then tries to grab Kari only for her to jump up onto his head and uses enough force to knock him down when she jumps off, "Hey that wasn't fair," Patamon siad, "You said you wouldn't run from us."

"Technically Kari wasn't running," Sora said, "She's actually jumping out of the way when you try to grab her."

"Biyomon does have a point Jason," Gatomon said, "Gatomon hasn't been running from us, she's only been jumping out of the way." Gatomon then thinks, 'It feels weird calling Kari Gatomon when I do decide to call her that.'

'That sounds odd coming from Gatomon,' Patamon thinks getting up, 'It feels odd to me when I call TK, Lady Veemon as well.'

"Let's worry about giving Kari a bath later," Jessica said, "I say we should go to the digital world and check on things there."

"Is that a good idea with out the rest of the team," Gatomon asked.

"We have plenty right here," Jessica said, "There is you, Louis, Jason, Rick, Mariann and me, all of us have our partners here so that should be plenty."

"I'm not letting Mariann go," Gatomon's mom said, "She just came back from the hospital and I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Don't worry we'll keep an eye on her," Rick said, "We are a team and a team looks out for it's members."

"I'll make sure Mariann is kept safe," Louis said, "Besides maybe taking her to the digital world will help her start to remember some stuff."

"Let Mariann go with them dear," Gatomon's dad said, "Louis might be right about it helping her to remember some of the things she forgot, I heard that taking someone with amnesia to places they have been before can help them remember things."

"It would be safer for Amy and Louis if I follow them," Mariann said.

"Alright," Gatomon's mom said, "Be careful."

"We will," Mariann said.

A few moments later, she looks over a large plain before her. "It's so beautiful," Mariann said, "So what do we do here?"

"What we do here is," Louis said only to be interrupted.

"What you're all going to do is die," a voice is heard from behind them causing all of them to turn around to look for the source.

"What are those things," Mariann asked in a scared tone, "They look so hideous and ugly."

"Don't forget evil as well," Kari said, "I think we should digi-volve now."

"All of you should get back," Leomon said, "I don't want to see any of you getting hurt."

"Don't be stubborn Leomon," Agumon said, "You can't take them on your own."

"I was talking to our human partners when I said to stay back," Leomon said, "If I tried to take Megadramon and whatever that other one is supposed to be I'd end up getting myself killed."

"Hey Tai come over here for a moment," Louis said.

"What is it Louis," Agumon asked.

"Since Leomon doesn't like listening to Kari no matter what digivolution form she's in I want you to help watch his back," Louis said, "I'm counting on you buddy, also I don't know how Mariann would handle it if she had to watch Leomon die again."

"Alright I'll do my best," Agumon said.

"Let's do this then," Gatomon yelled, "Digi-armor energize!"

"Gatomon armor digi-volve too...Nefertimon the Angle of Light," Kari yelled.

'That sounds weird with Gatomon yelling digi-armor energize,' both Patamon and TK think, 'And Kari yelling Gatomon armor digi-volve to Nefertimon the Angle of Light.'

'Digivolving feels kind of strange,' Kari thinks, 'At least I have a little experience in how to fight like this after my fight with Davis, though with this being a ride and that agumon saying that we would have access to knowledge we didn't before to make it seem as real as possible I should know what to do completely.'

"Alright TK it's your turn," Patamon yelled, "Digi-armor energize!"

"Lady Veemon armor digi-volve too...Sagittarimon the Galloping Hope," TK yelled.

"Alright your turn guys," Louis said.

"Agumon digi-volve too...Greymon," Tai yelled.

"Biyomon digi-volve too...Birdramon," Sora yelled.

"Veemon armor digi-volve too...Raidramon the Storm of Friendship," Matt yelled.

"Elecmon digi-volve too...ShimaUnimon," Cody yelled.

"Gazimon digi-volve too...Devidramon," Davis yelled.

"In case you don't know who I am the name is Phelesmon," the demon type digimon said.

"Well this is going to be the last time we meet," Leomon said, "Because the two of you are going down."

"They've changed," Mariann said.

"It's called Digivolving," Gatomon said, "So they can fight more powerful digimon that would hurt weaker ones."

"TK swap places with Kari," Patamon said, "Leomon listens to you TK and we don't want to lose him again."

Kari flies over the fight happy she no longer has to be next to Leomon in the formation. She smiles seeing an opening on Phelesmon. Just then two hands slam her to the ground knocking her senseless.

"Tai," Black Wargraymon said as he pins Kari down, "I have your sister and you know what happens if she reformats you will join her in the egg."

"Leave her alone," Tai said as he changes back to an agumon, "Agumon warp digivolve to...Wargreymon," he yelled.

"Now this is going to be fun," BlackWargreymon said as picks up Kari and throws her like an old rag doll into Birdramon hard enough to stun both of them.

"Oh no Kari," Gatomon yelled worried for her partner.

"Sora are you ok," Jessica yelled.

Birdramon shakes her head, "Yeah I'm fine," Sora said, "Kari being thrown into me stunned me for a moment there."

"I'm fine as well," Kari said standing up and goes to take to the air again only to cry out in pain as she moves her right wing, "Damn I think BlackWargreymon broke one of my wings when he slammed me into the ground or when he threw me into Birdramon."

Phelesmon seeing an opportunity to attack Amy, Mariann, and Jessica rushes towards them, "Say good bye to this world humans," Phelesmon yelled, "Black statue."

"Amy," Kari yelled as she rushes towards them seeing that none of the other digimon would get there in time, "Noooo," she yelled and jumps between them and the attack that Phelesmon launched and is hit by it.

Gatomon can only watch in horror as the attack meant for Mariann, Jessica, and her hits Kari and she is surrounded by black energy, "Kari," Gatomon yelled in a horrified tone.

"It's a pity what just happened to your sister," BlackWargreymon said and laughs evilly as he tries to slash Wargreymon in the chest area but misses because Wargreymon jumps back.

"What did he do to Kari," Tai yelled as he black flips in the middle of his jump and kicks Blackwargreymon in his chin in the process knocking him to the ground.

"You and your friends will find out soon enough Tai," Blackwargreymon said as he kicks Wargreymon's legs out from under him causing him to fall to the ground.

While Tai is fighting Blackwargreymon and the other digimon are fighting Megadramon and Phelesmon the digi-destined watch as the dark energy slowly starts to dissipate from where Kari jumped in front of them, "I hope Kari's fine," Mariann said.

As the dark energy dissipates even more Gatomon sighs in relief being able to see Kari's form, "I think she's fine," she said and collapses to her hands and knees crying as the rest of the energy dissipates and she sees that Kari has been turned into a statue made of black marble, "This can't be happening, why, WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE KARI," Gatomon yelled at the top of her lungs as tears are streaming down her cheeks.


	26. Chapter 26

"Amy, she did it to protect you, Jessica and Mariann," Louis said walking up to Gatomon and trying to comfort her, "I wish I knew of something we could do but I don't, I'm sorry."

Hearing Gatomon yelling Wargreymon turns to her, "Kari no," Tai gasped in horror and then grunts in pain as Black Wargreymon knees him in the stomach.

"Better pay attention Tai or you're going to lose," Black Wargreymon said as he elbows him in the chin, "I want a good fight, not one where you aren't even trying to defend yourself."

"You're going to tell me how to reverse what Phelesmon did or I'll rip you to shreds," Tai growled as he slashes Black Wargreymon's left arm making it useless as the gashes he made starts bleeding like crazy.

"I have heard rumors from digimon I have seen all over speak of something that can cure any kind of petrification," BlackWargreymon grunted in pain as his left arm is hanging by his side, "But I doubt any of you would find it in time because they said it's only a legend and that attack used on your sister is slowly devouring her soul even though it looks like it already ended."

"What do you mean," Tai asked as he tries to kick BlackWargreymon in the face only for him to grab his leg with both hands, "How is it possible you can still move your arm, with what I did to it you shouldn't even be able to feel anything from your arm?"

"Oh come on you should know me better then that," BlackWargreymon said as he uses Tai's own body weight against him as he slams him into the ground, "And what I mean is Kari as you like to call Nefertimon is trapped in her own mind and body fighting a losing battle against the darkness and when it completely consumes her, her body will turn to nothing more then dust so I have heard."

In another part of the battle, "You are going to pay for what you have done," TK yelled, "You have hurt one of my friends and I won't stand for that," he yelled as he powers up his attack, "Meteor Gallop," he yelled and his body is covered in flames as he runs at an incredibly fast speed toward Phelesmon.

"TK get him for what he did to Kari," Patamon yelled as TK slams into Phelesmon and sent him flying into Megadramon, "That's what I'm talking about."

"Watch what the hell you are doing," Megadramon yelled at Phelesmon, "Before you get both of us killed." He then turns towards the ShimaUnimon, "Dark side attack," he yelled launching a ball of black energy at ShimaUnimon.

ShimaUnimon jumps out of the way of the attack, "You need target practice," Cody said, "Let me show you how it's done, Wild Thunder," he yelled launching the attack at Megadramon and Phelesmon.

Devidramon then turns towards ShimaUnimon after getting hit by a few of the lightning bolts himself, "Watch the hell what you are doing Cody," he yelled.

"Sorry about that Davis," ShimaUnimon said, "You should already know not to get to close to the enemies when I use that particular attack."

"This isn't the time you two," ShimaUnimon's partner Michael yelled, "Worry about that later and focus on the enemy."

"Maybe you should go home Amy," Louis said, "It's dangerous here at the moment and Kari can't protect you in her current condition."

"No I'm not going anywhere," Gatomon said angered by Louis suggesting she should leave, "Kari is my best friend and I'll find a way to save her if I have to do it by myself." Unnoticed by Gatomon her digivice is glowing and changing into the one like Kari has outside the ride.

Jessica noticing this thinks, 'What is happening to Amy's digivice, why is it changing like that?'

"If Kari has ever really needed my help now is when she needs it the most," Gatomon said causing the digivice to glow even brighter catching her attention, 'Huh what's going on,' she thinks.

After a moment the other digivices start reacting to the one Gatomon is holding and send beams of energy into hers, 'Ok this doesn't make any sense,' she thinks, 'Why did Kari's digivice appear if this is only a ride?' She then watches as the digivice then shoots a beam of energy at Kari engulfing her in such a bright light that everyone has to cover their eyes as it spreads and engulfs everyone else as well.

"What the hell is that light," Phelesmon yelled in pain, "It feels like I'm on fire."

'Damn wherever this light is coming from it's weakening me,' Megadramon thinks as he's whimpering in pain.

"Those two are so pathetic," BlackWargreymon mumbled, 'Hmm this light seems to be healing me and restoring my energy,' he thinks, 'I wonder why that is?'

As the light dies down enough for them to open there eyes Gatomon sees Kari missing, "Where is Kari," she asked and looks at the digivice in her hand to see it's the one she had when she first woke up as a human in the ride, 'Why did Kari's real digivice appear for a moment,' she thinks, 'Or did it even actually appear?'

"The light weakened them," Patamon said.

"I'll handle this from here," Kari said from above causing all of them to look up and see a humanoid like digimon with golden wings in blue armor, "I'm Ophanimon the Mega form of Gatomon."

"Since when has Kari been able to digivolve to mega," Rick asked, "I thought she was only capable of going to the Ultimate level?"

"Well whatever that was that appeared in Amy's hand caused it," Jessica said, "Do you know what it was Amy?"

"I don't know what it was," Gatomon said.

"I'm glad it came," Patamon said.

Kari turns to Black Wargreymon and said, "I'm sick of you fighting my brother all the time. Shining Javelin!"

Black Wargreymon flies up from the attack. Then he is smashed into the ground. "Your not involved," he told Kari as he gets back to his feet.

"I became involved when you attacked Tai," Kari said, "And then when you attacked me. This is now my fight."

"I have no need to fight you," Black Wargreymon said, "I'm only concerned with fighting Tai, now stay out of my way."

"This doesn't look good," Louis said, "Black Wargreymon seems to be back at full strength as well."

"But how, that light should have weakened him like it did Phelesmon and Megadramon," Jessica said, "Also Black Wargreymon seems bent on killing Tai."

"Just because he's a virus doesn't mean he would be weakened by something like that," Patamon said, 'This reminds me of how the Black Wargreymon in my digital world was healed when Azulongmon hit him back with his chains and that burst of energy.'

"What did Black Wargreymon mean by if Kari was reformatted that Tai would end up in the digi-egg with her," Mariann asked.

"Well it's kind of a long story," Louis said, "But let's just say that a strong digimon attacked us a few months ago and hit Kari and Tai with an attack that caused them to end up in a single digi-egg."

"Don't forget that the same thing happened to Matt and TK," Rick said, "So now if Kari or Tai get's reformatted even if the other one is perfectly fine they will end up getting reformatted as well and the same goes with Matt and TK."

"I think we should get out of here," Phelesmon said, "What ever that light was has greatly weakened us and we are out numbered."

"Yes a tactical retreat may be a good idea," Megadramon said, "Dealing with this many digimon at full strength while we aren't is not a good idea."

'What pathetic weaklings,' Black Wargreymon thinks as he watches the two starting to try to get away.

"Maybe you should take your friends advice and retreat as well," Kari said.

Black Wargreymon then starts laughing, "You think those pathetic excuses for digimon are with me," he said, "The only reason I'm here is to fight Tai."

"If they aren't with you then how do you know what that attack Phelesmon used does," Tai asked.

"I overheard Phelkusmon bragging about what that attack does when I passed by an area they were in a few weeks ago," Black Wargreymon said and tries to attack Tai only to get kicked in the face by Kari, "I happened to stop in that area near where they were and you stay out of this Kari."

"As I said this is now my fight as well," Kari said.

"That does it," Black Wargreymon said as he hears Phelesmon and Megadramon trying to beg for their lives from the other digimon as he raises his arms and starts gathering energy for an attack after jumping back about a hundred or so feet from Tai and Kari.

"Kari, Tai try to stop him from launching that attack or block it somehow," Louis yelled.

"Got it Louis," Wargreymon said and gets his shield ready as him and Kari get in front of the digi-destined to protect them from the attack.

"Terra Destroyer," Black Wargreymon yelled as he launches his attack.

Kari and Tai then brace themselves for the attack only to be surprised as Black Wargreymon throws it at Phelesmon and Megadramon deleting both of them and causing the other digimon to be thrown back as they are knocked back into their rookie forms, "Why did he attack them," Tai asked confused.

"Good riddance to those two annoying weaklings," Black Wargreymon said rubbing his temples, "Their constant whining was starting to give me a migraine, now shall we continue where we left off?"

"Let's do this Tai," Kari said.

"Right," Tai said as he rushes at Black Wargreymon and thrust his claw at his darker counterpart.

Black Wargreymon block the strike with his own claws. Then a powerful blast strikes the back of his arm. As his arm falls limp he turns to see Kari flying at him. Then he is cut in his back, "Need the help of the others Tai," he said.

"No," Tai said, "We both want to fight you."

"We are sick and tired of you attacking us," Kari said, "And it's about time we stop you for good."

"It's not going to be as easy as you think," Black Wargreymon said and attacks Kari with his dramon destroyer claw and hits her left leg leaving a few nasty gashes causing Kari to cry out in pain.

"You are going to pay for doing that," Tai yelled running at Black Wargreymon as he's getting ready to use one of his attacks only for Black Wargreymon to pull off part of his shield with his good arm and uses it to bash Tai in the face sending him to the ground, "That was a cheap shot," Tai said and spits out some blood.

"This is a fight and you're probably just frustrated that you didn't think of it," Black Wargreymon said grinning.

"Black Wargreymon you talk way to much," Kari said, "Sephirote Crystal," she yelled hitting him in the chest with the attack and damaging his armor.

"You might as well give up Black Wargreymon," Tai said, "You're out numbered and can't even use most of your attacks."

"I'm never going to give up," Black Wargreymon said and he rushes at Kari grabs her by the leg and throws her at Tai with all his strength, "Here catch Tai!"

Tai is caught off guard as Kari is thrown into him knocking them both to the ground, "Tai are you ok," Louis yelled.

"Yeah I'm fine," Wargreymon said as he stands up.

"This fight is over," Black Wargreymon said as he notices the armor on Tai's stomach is cracked and damaged to the point his stomach is vulnerable.

"I agree with that this fight is over for you," Tai said as he prepares to launch his Terra force attack and gasps in excruciating pain as Black Wargreymon impales him in the stomach with his dramon destroyer and pulls out his claw from Tai's stomach afterwards.

"As I said this fight is over," Black Wargreymon said and turns around and starts walking away as Tai collapses and reverts back to an unconscious Agumon, "We'll meet again digi-destined."

"You aren't going any where," Kari yelled.

"Who's going to stop me," Black Wargreymon asked turning to look at Kari, "I doubt you have much energy left to do so Kari."

"And how would you know that," Kari said getting ready to launch another attack, "I'm not going to let you get away with what you did to Tai."

"With the way you are panting and all the wounds you have received I doubt you have the energy for an attack," Black Wargreymon said, "Also with the fact you aren't used to being at the mega level."

"Just because this is the first time I've gone to the mega level doesn't mean I don't have enough energy to defeat you," Kari panted, "Sephirote Crys..." she starts to yell only to collapse from exhaustion and revert back to Salamon.

"As I said this fight is over," Black Wargreymon said as he starts walking away again.

"Come back here," Kari yelled.

"Kari enough," Gatomon said, "That was your first time going mega and you used up much of your energy. It is best we go home." She then picks the yellow puppy up.

"I'm going to nap. Wake me when I'm a gatomon again," Kari said.

Back in the real world, Gatomon's mom comes in and sees the digimon. "What happen to Tai and where is Kari?"

"Tai was attacked by a digimon while Kari dedigivolved into this form," Gatomon said, "Not only can digimon change into more powerful digimon but they can also change into weaker ones to save energy. A good nap and Kari will be her normal self."

"Your total is 45.95. Thank you for shopping," Kari muttered in her sleep.

"What did Kari just say," Gatomon's mom asked.

"Oh sometimes she has dreams about being a human," Gatomon said, "And half the time she mutters stuff about ringing up orders in her sleep."

"Yeah Kari's weird like that at times," Louis said.

"I remember one time in the digital when Kari was sleep walking about a year ago when she picked up Amy's digivice," Jessica said, "She kept calling Amy Gatomon and telling her to digivolve to Angewomon, it was funny seeing her do that."

"Yeah it was funny," Louis said, "But it was a little confusing because in the process she caused herself to digivolve some how."

"Amy are you feeling ok," Gatomon's mom asked, "It looks like you have been crying recently?"

"Well I thought for a few minutes there that I might have lost Kari," Gatomon said, "But things worked themselves out and she's fine now."

"What made you think you lost her," Gatomon's dad asked.

"Well two other digimon attacked the rest of our partners and when one of them saw an opening it launched an attack at Jessica, Mariann, and me," Gatomon said, "Kari jumped in the way of the attack and it surrounded her in darkness and when it dissipated Kari had been turned to a black statue while she was in her Nefertimon form."

"Nefertimon form," Gatomon's dad asked confused, "What's that and what does she look like?"

"Well Nefertimon looks like a typical sphinx from myths and legends," Gatomon said, "You know a catlike body, wings and the face of a human but her face is covered by a mask though."

"We know what a sphinx is," Gatomon's mom said, "What we didn't know is that's what Nefertimon is."

"Don't forget her catlike body looks just like a gatomon's except she can't stand on two feet," Patamon said.

"So what happened after Kari got turned into a statue," Gatomon's dad asked.

"Well Amy's digivice changed for a few moments there and pulled energy from the other digivices," Jessica said, "After it did that it shot the beam of energy at Kari and created a blinding light for a few minutes, when we were able to see again Kari had gone to the highest level of digivolution and became a digimon by the name of Ophanimon."

"Amy," Kari said once more, "what are you are you doing back here?" Her ears perk up. "Mom, I don't want to talk about it." Her ears lower. "What is it? You don't want to be late to school." Her ear perk up once more. "Mom, I forgot something." Her ears lower. "What is it?" Her ears perk up and she mutters. Her ears lower. "What?" Her ears perk up once more. "I forgot to put on a pair of underwear!" she yelled.

"Kari," Gatomon said.

"She must be replaying something she heard," Patamon said.

"Let's test it," TK said. "Who do you think is cute Amy?" she asked Kari.

"Look at these pictures and tell us who you think is cute Amy," Kari said. Her ears perk up. "I think my pet Kari is cuter than those two cats."

"Rephrase it," Gazimon said.

'I think she's repeating some of the stuff she's heard me say and the people I was talking to while she was in my back pack,' Gatomon thinks.

"Hmm I want to try something," Patamon said and walks up to Kari and whispers something in her ear.

Kari then whispers something and then her ears perk up once again, "Oh Jason you're making me blush," she said and then everyone starts laughing as Kari kisses him on the lips.

"Ok I didn't expect that," Patamon said as he's blushing.

"I'm not too surprised with what you probably said," Gatomon said blushing remember what Patamon said to make her say and do that, "Last time I said something like that is when we went the movies."

"What did Jason say that made you react like that Amy," Louis asked.

"It's none of your business what Jason said," Gatomon said blushing even more.

Kari then responds to Louis' question, "Jason said I'm the most beautiful girl he's ever seen," she said causing Gatomon to blush even more and Patamon to blush as well.

'Great Kari's dreaming that she's me again,' Gatomon thinks, "Why did you have to make Kari remember that Jason," she asked.

"I didn't know she was going to respond to Louis as if she's you," Patamon said, "And plus Kari told me that she had heard what I said to you then anyways."

"Lets see what else she has to say," Gazimon said.

"Mom," Gatomon said.

"Put Tai and Kari into your room and let them rest," Gatomon's mom said.

"Yes mom," Gatomon and Louis both said as they pick up their partners and put them into Amy's and Mariann's room.

"Now the rest of you are going to leave them alone," Gatomon's mom said, "They need to rest with what they have been through, now if any of you try to bother them before they wake up you're going to have to leave, understood."

"Yes mam," everyone else in the room said.

"Good since you understand you can do what you want as long as you don't bother them or tear this place apart," Gatomon's mom said.

A little later, Kari as a gatomon and Tai walk into the room. "Good morning," Kari said, "I'm hungry. Digivolving takes a lot out of me." She watches Gatomon's mom carries her cat bowl. She smiles as she follows her to an area with sun light.

"Here you go Kari," Gatomon's mom said.

Kari stops to see Gatomon. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm just thinking of what I would have done if I had lost you," Gatomon said.

"Well you didn't and that what counts," Kari said.

"But why did you jump in front of us like that," Gatomon asked, "You could have been killed."

"You're my partner as well as my friend like the others," Kari said, "I couldn't let you or them get hurt."

"Uh Amy you got a message from Gennai," Louis said, "For some reason he just wants to see you, Jason, Kari and TK about something."

"When did it come," Gatomon asked, "And does it say why he wants to see the four of us?"

"It doesn't say why," Louis said, "Oh how are you feeling Tai?"

"I'm feeling fine though it feels like I was stabbed in the stomach," Agumon said, "Oh wait that's right I was stabbed in the stomach," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah he's going to be fine," Kari said, "And Gennai can wait till after I eat."

"What's this," Gatomon asked as she takes the d-terminal from Louis and starts reading what's at the very end of the message, "P.S. No it can't wait Kari, you can eat later. Ok how did he know Kari was going to say that?"

"You know how Gennai is," Louis said, "He seems to know what is going on better then we do most of the time to the point it's scary some of the time."

"Why is it I can't eat?" Kari asked.

"I'll put it away," Gatomon's mom said.

"Fine," Kari said, "Lets get this over with."

They enter the digi-world and fall in a pile on some mats. "Good you're here," Gennai said, "Come with me. I have something to talk about."

"What is it you wanted us for Gennai," Kari asked, "I was about to eat, that last fight took a lot out of me."

"I'll tell you what I called the four of you here for in a few minutes," Gennai said, "Also this matter only concerns all of you."

"Why does it only concern us," Patamon asked, "I thought problems with the digi-world would concern the entire team?"

"Well this isn't exactly about the digi-world Jason, Amy, Kari, and TK that is a problem that the others need to know about," Gennai said as they walk into a place none of them have seen before, "Or should I say Hikari Kamiya, Takeru Takaishi, Patamon, and Gatomon."

The four of them stop dead hearing this Gennai using their real names, "How do you know those names," Kari asked.

"How wouldn't I know your real names," Gennai said, "Especially since I have helped you out in so many occasions Kari, what I'm wondering is how all of you ended up here."

"What do you mean," Gatomon asked as they start following Gennai again, "This is turning out to be one really weird ride all of a sudden," she mutters.

"This is no ride," Gennai snapped and then takes a deep breath to calm himself, "Sorry about that," he said, "But this is no ride you're on Gatomon."

"But we entered a ride in the amusement park that Lord Holy Angemon has in that place of his," Kari said, "We entered a room and sat down in some sort of virtual reality chairs that an agumon is running, so how is what you're saying possible?"

"Wait how do we know this isn't something that agumon programmed to happen with the ride," Patamon said, "He could be doing this to confuse us right now."

"Hmm that is a good idea Patamon," Gennai said, "And I'm not sure what I can tell you to make you believe otherwise while we are here at least."

"Well with you and your logic I'm not surprised you would say that Gennai," TK said, "And what do you mean when you say at least?"

"There is a way I can prove it," Gennai said, "But it won't work at the moment because you are here."

"Ok you lost me Gennai," Gatomon said, "How can you prove this is real?"

"What I'm going to do is when I know you four are back in your own bodies," Gennai said, "I'm going to get in contact with you somehow and ask you about the fight that Kari was turned to a statue in."

Kari then stops, "Wait if this is real then I could have actually been killed," she said terrified of what could have happened to her, "So what I experienced was real?"

"What did you experience when you got hit by that attack," Gatomon asked.

"After I got hit by Phelesmon's attack I found myself surrounded by complete darkness in my mind I think," Kari said shuttering from the memory, "Though I'm not completely sure because I was my normal human self and next to me on one side was a Gatomon claiming to be me in a way and on the other side I saw what looked to be me when I first entered the digital world."

"That sounds kind of weird," Gatomon said, "If this is real then maybe that Gatomon represented the Kari of this world?"

"I hate to be the barer of bad news," Gennai said, "But what you experienced is real and even if this was just a ride I don't know what could have happened to you and it doesn't make the fact of that happening to you any less real in your case or any one else's case as well."

Kari's eye color then changes, "Well duh that Gatomon represents the one of this reality," she said before her eye color returns to what they were before.

"Kari there is no reason to come off so rude," TK said, "And why did your voice sound slightly different?"

"What do you mean," Kari asked, "I didn't say anything."

Gennai then turns to Patamon and sees a spaced out look on his face and in his eyes, "Hey Patamon are you even listening to what we are talking about at the moment," Gennai asked.

"Huh oh sorry I guess my mind started wondering while we have been talking," Patamon said.

"That's one thing I noticed," Gatomon said in a teasing tone, "Patamon has been getting easily distracted since we woke up like this a few days ago."

"I don't know why but that's how it has been," Patamon said, "But what's worse is Gatomon poking fun at me about it."

"Think of this Patamon," Kari said, "It means Gatomon actually likes you then, because I haven't heard her teasing anyone else like that at all and she has been doing it to you for awhile right?"

"Well I guess she has been," Patamon said blushing.

"One thing Gatomon told me awhile ago is that she likes you and," Kari is in the middle of saying only for Gatomon to grab her and cover her mouth.

"Patamon doesn't need to know that at the moment Kari," Gatomon whispered in her ear, "I'll tell him when I feel like it."

Kari then manages to get Gatomon's hand off her mouth, "Why can't you tell him now," she asked, "I already know you are going to start going out with Patamon."

"I can't believe you told," Gatomon said. She turns away and rushes from the room.

"Come back," Patamon called out.

"The Kari of this world always had a big mouth," Gennai said.

Meanwhile Gatomon's mom walks into Gatomon's room. She sees Gatomon finish putting a muzzle on Kari. "Why are you doing that?" Gatomon's mom asked.

"I'm tired of her saying things that she should not," Gatomon said.

Gennai then walks into Gatomon's room, "You know Amy that was very rude of you to run off like that while I was talking to you," he said, "I wasn't even finished or had begun to tell you what I really wanted to say."

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here," Gatomon's mom yelled, "Get out before I call the police."

"Mom it's ok," Gatomon said, "This is Gennai, he must have followed me here using the digi-port with Jason's help."

"Sorry for the intrusion," Gennai said, "As your daughter just said I'm Gennai and I'm a good friend of all of your children and their friends, I'm the one who gives them the information they need when they need it."

Gatomon then puts Kari down, 'I can't believe Gatomon did this to me,' Kari thinks as she's trying to get the muzzle off, 'She is going to be in big trouble when this ride is over.'

"Where is everyone else," Patamon asked as him and TK walk into the room, "I thought they would still be here?"

"Oh about ten minutes after the four of you left they decided to follow you," Gatomon's mom said.

"So then they are on File Island at the moment," Gennai said, "And more then likely they have their hands full with quite a few digimon."

"Then shouldn't Amy and Jason go help them along with their digimon," Gatomon's mom asked, "They could get hurt."

"Mom they are fine," Gatomon said, "What Gennai means is they are probably in primary village at the moment and that place is most of the time overrun with digimon that have just hatched and they are harmless."

"What do you mean just hatched," Gatomon's dad asked outside the door of Gatomon's room.

"Well every kind of digimon hatches out of digi-eggs," Gennai said, "I knew the rest would try to follow so after Amy and Jason with their partners came I set up the digi-port to send them right into the middle of primary village, come on you four we still need to talk."

"Uh ok let's go then," Patamon said.

"We were almost to were I wanted to be able to talk to by walking," Gennai said, "But that's going to take more time we don't have, so I'll just set the digi-port to spit us out of the computer in the place I stay." He then goes to the computer and accesses the digi-port and programs it to where he wants to go.

Unnoticed by most of the others Gennai unsnaps the straps for the muzzle on Kari right before Patamon walks up to the computer, "Alright let's do this, digi-port open," Patamon yelled as they are sucked into the computer.

"I'm not going to get used to seeing that," Gatomon's dad said, "Is something wrong dear, you look worried."

"I just hope Amy is feeling ok," Gatomon's mom said, "The last three days she hasn't been acting like herself."

A few minutes later in the digital world, "I really hate this part," Patamon complained as the others are laying on top of him, "Can the four of you please get off."

"Actually only Gatomon, Kari, and TK are on top of you Patamon," Gennai said already sitting at the table in front of them.

Gatomon gets off Patamon and picks up Kari noticing the muzzle is gone, "Alright what happened to the muzzle I put on Kari," Gatomon asked.

"How should we know," TK asked.

"When this is over Gatomon," Kari said, "You are going to be wishing you hadn't done that when I'm through with you."

"So what is it you really wanted to talk to us about Gennai," TK asked, "You said that you really hadn't had a chance to talk to us about what you wanted to."

"Well the four of you being here seems to be affecting this reality somehow," Gennai said.

"How is that possible," Kari asked, "And what do you mean exactly?"

"Well when Mariann had lost Leomon I told them that their wasn't enough of his data left for him to be reborn," Gennai said.

"Are you trying to say that our presence is what caused Leomon to be reborn," Patamon asked, "You were probably mistaking when you said that and his data just took a lot longer then normal to reconfigure."

"I left out one thing when I told them that," Gennai said, "I don't know how it's possible he's alive now because after that attack that hit him all of his data had been completely destroyed to where not even a single piece of it remained."

"That is impossible," TK said.

"You should know very well that it is possible," Gennai said, "In your own world you completely destroyed every ounce of MaloMyotisomon's data when Imperialdramon Fighter Mode used that Giga Crusher attack of his, so it isn't impossible."

"But if Leomon's data was completely destroyed then how did he come back," Kari asked, "I mean with out it he shouldn't even exist any more."

"Yes I know," Gennai said, "But I also noticed about two or three days ago a slight rift had appeared around the area where he was killed, if I'm right it appeared around the same time the four of you ended up here in the bodies of four of the heros of this world."

"So what happened to the four that actually own these bodies," Patamon asked, "If this isn't a ride like you keep saying but it's still kind of hard to believe it."

"With what Kari was starting to tell us what she experienced in her own mind I believe they are still in their own bodies," Gennai said, "And Kari did seem to act completely different when she digi-volved to mega right?"

"Now that I think about it Kari was acting completely different," Gatomon said, "The Kari I know would have been freaking out from the whole ordeal from the darkness that she experienced."

"What do you mean I went to mega," Kari asked, "Last thing I remember before waking up in your room was getting hit with that attack and being surrounded by complete darkness in my own mind."

"You don't remember helping Tai fight Black Wargreymon," Gatomon asked, "After your digivice appeared it hit you with a beam of light and caused you to digi-volve to Ophanimon, then you decided to help Tai."

"Actually I do remember that," Kari said, "Though it felt like I was watching it through someone elses eyes."

"Ok I'm starting to think Gennai might be right about this not being a ride," TK said, "Though why did I end up as a Lady Veemon in this reality?"

"Well originally the TK in this reality wasn't a Lady Veemon till about a few months ago," Gennai said.

"I overheard Louis mentioning Tai and Kari getting hit by an attack that made it to where they end up in the same digi-egg if one of them is reformatted," Patamon said, "And then Rick mentioned the same thing about Matt and TK, does that have anything to do with it."

"Yes it does Patamon," Gennai said, "What happened during that fight is TK was seriously injured and her data was starting to head back to primary village when the attack hit her and Matt, the result is that Matt and only part of TK's data became a single digi-egg."

"What was TK's original digimon form in this reality," Kari asked.

"Before that happened TK in this reality was a female Patamon," Gennai said, "But because not all of her data was put into that digi-egg her and Matt were put into she was lucky enough to be reborn as a Lady Veemon, though I have no clue as to what happened to the rest of her data that dissipated." He then sighs, "Though most of TK's digivolutions are the same even though that happened, the only ones that changed is her rookie and armor forms."

"Are you sure the data didn't become a part of TK again," Patamon asked, "I mean the TK of this world wouldn't be able to survive with out it right?"

"I don't know if it did or didn't," Gennai said, "But our time is almost up here and the four of you will be waking up soon and if Kari experienced that fight like she was seeing it through another persons eyes then I'm pretty sure the true owners of these bodies have been experiencing everything in that same way."

"What will happen to the Leomon when we go," Kari asked, "I mean if we some how caused him to be reborn will he vanish when we leave?"

"No he won't," Gennai said, "I was able to use the digi-port to scan his data when you took him back to the real world the other day and he's here to stay it seems, though I'm not sure what's going to happen to Jessica though, I don't know if she was meant to survive that attack that Flamemon tried to kill her with."

"Could we have showed up here to prevent some things from happening," Gatomon asked, "Like Jessica from dying like that?"

"Uh Gennai how do you know that we don't have much more time to talk," Kari asked, "It's not like you know when we are going to go back to our own bodies."

"Actually during this conversation you keep saying things and don't even realize it Kari," Gennai said, "I'm pretty sure whatever brought your minds here is weakening and as it does the ones who own those bodies are taking back control."

"Well no shit Gennai," Gatomon said causing everyone to stare at her, "Uh why are all of you staring at me," she asked confused after a moment or so.

"That just proves my point that this isn't a ride," Gennai said.

"Actually in my opinion that doesn't really prove anything about this being a ride or not," Kari said, "For all we know that agumon programmed for this to be the last part."

"Well I guess that the only way to prove it is what I said before about sending you a message about the fight you were in earlier," Gennai said, "Also it looks like our time is up, so I'll talk to you later." He then watches as the four of them passes out.

A few minutes later Kari and the others wake up, "Ah man why do I have a headache," she asked, "Huh how did I get here, I thought I was only dreaming about this place?"

"You weren't dreaming Kari," Gennai said, "The last few days the four of you have played hosts to four gets from another reality in a way."

"If you want to call them taking over our bodies then you could say that," TK said.

"Well in the reality they come from they are you," Gennai said, "Only difference is that while Kari and TK are humans the Amy and Jason of that reality are digimon but unlike in this reality they didn't give their digimon names and probably won't because their world already knows about digimon."

"What are we going to do about it," Amy asked.

"You aren't going to do anything," Gennai said, "And for the time being I don't want any of you telling the others."

"Ok we can handle that," Kari said.

"Uh I hate to say this but Kari you have the biggest mouth out of all of us," TK said, "You can't even keep a secret for more then a few hours, if you don't blurt it out while you're awake half the time you start talking in your sleep about what you have heard."

"I don't talk in my sleep," Kari defended.

"Actually yes you do," Jason said, "I'm just surprised Amy's parents didn't find out about digimon from that."

"Even if I do talk in my sleep," Kari said, "With how loud Amy snores no one would be able to hear me."

"That's enough all of you," Gennai yelled, "With the way all of you argue I'm surprised you are in a relationship Amy and Jason, the four of you can head back to the real world if you want to now, I have to go check on a few things."

Meanwhile back at the ride Kari, Gatomon, TK, and Patamon wake up, "Ok that last part was a little odd," Kari yawned.

"Yeah you can say that again," Patamon said.

"Now I know how being a gatomon feels like," Kari said, "What time is it?"

"Early morning?" Gatomon said.

"I need to see Tai, I have to tell him I'm fine," Kari said, 'And maybe get a muzzle for Gatomon,' she thinks.

"Matt must be worry about us," TK said.

"I may have a message on my d-terminal," Kari said.

"Do you think that may have actually been real," Gatomon asked turning towards Kari, "Uh are we actually awake Kari because you and TK are still digimon."

"You're probably just imagining things," Kari said turning towards Gatomon to see her still as a human and wearing a similar bikini to the one she was when they entered the ride and turns to Patamon to see him wearing a pair of swimming trunks, "Why haven't we returned to our normal selves?"

"How should we know," Gatomon said, "Why do you want to check your d-terminal anyways, do you think you actually got a message from Gennai?"

"Not really," Kari said, "Knowing with how Tai worries about me at times I'm thinking he sent at least one message to me."

"That makes sense," TK said, "Tai at times can worry to point he starts pacing and wears a grove into the floor."

Before any of them can say anything else Tai is heard from outside the room they are in, "What the hell do you mean they are still in there," Tai yelled, "It has been almost twenty-four hours and they are still on this thing!"

"Whoa calm down sir," they hear the agumon that talked to them the night before saying, "They are perfectly fine, the way this ride works is that it puts them into a collective dream like state while also putting their actual bodies into a kind of stasis that makes it so there won't be serious problems for them when they do wake up."

Kari then hears a similar voice to hers and turns towards it to see a TV set mounted to the wall, "Hey look at that," she said pointing towards the TV.

"So what about it," Gatomon asked turning towards it, "It's showing the last conversation we had before returning here."

"That's enough all of you," the Gennai on the TV yelled , "With the way all of you argue I'm surprised you are in a relationship Amy and Jason, the four of you can head back to the real world if you want to now, I have to go check on a few things."

"Hmm a conversation we had Gatomon," Kari said, "I don't remember Gennai saying anything like that."

The four of them watches on the TV as the ones being shown on the TV get up and walk away, "That could have happened to us you know," TK said, "It's just that maybe we don't remember that one with us just waking up?"

"I doubt that TK," Kari said and watches as Gennai walks up to the same gate that Myotismon and older digi-destined used to get to real world, "What is that?"

"You're going to let us see our siblings now," they hear Matt yelling.

"That looks like the gate Myotismon used," TK said, "But I thought it was destroyed."

They all watch as the Gennai on the TV walks over to the panel for the cards to access the gate and starts sorting through the deck and choosing certain ones to lay onto the panel and they watches as the gate opens, "I should send one of my counterparts to stay here constantly," he said as the gate opens and he walks through right before the TV shuts off.

"Why did the TV shut off all of a sudden," Kari asked.

"The ride is now over," a computerized voice said through a speaker, "Please exit through the door that you used to enter this room, thank you and enjoy the next few days as a human or a digimon."

As they walk out of the room they find the agumon who runs the ride is the only one standing out there, "Uh where did the people we heard you talking to go," Patamon asked, "And why are we still like this?"

"The side effect of our lord's making," The Agumon said, "You won't be fighting like that. It's random and you are some of the unlucky ones."

"We need to tell the others," Gatomon said.

"I'm going to find Matt," TK said.

A little later, Tai opens the door to see a teen holding a gatomon. "I'm sorry I thought you were my sister," he said.

"I'm Kari," Kari said, "The ride we were on changed us like this."

"You can't be serious that I would believe that," Tai said.

"Tai you should know it's us by our voices," Gatomon said, "This is a side affect that only lasts a few days I think."

"Daddy," Mary said batting Tai's leg to get his attention.

"What is it Mary," Tai asked, "I'm trying to talk to these two at the moment."

"But daddy they smell like Aunty Kari and Gatomon," Mary said.

"Mary is right Tai," Agumon said, "That is them, I can tell by their voices and see it's them in their eyes."

"Great now my sister is a digimon," Tai sighed, "How can we reverse it?"

"I think after a few days we'll be back to our normal selves," Kari said, "Till then I don't think there is really anything we can do about it."

"Oh I was only joking about not realizing who you two are," Tai said with his usual grin.

Meanwhile with TK and Patamon, "Hey Matt we need to talk to you about something," Patamon said.

"What happened to you Patamon," Matt asked shocked hearing Patamon's voice come from this person, "And where is TK at?"

"I'm right here Matt," TK said from Patamon's arms.

"Ok tell me how the hell did this happen," Matt said, "And why are you a pink Veemon?"

"Well this is how we looked in the ride," Patamon said, "We were still like this when we woke up and we heard you and Tai yelling outside of the room we were in, when we walked out of the room the two of you were gone."

"Well we did get distracted by that TV that showed the ride still going for about ten minutes or so before we walked out of the room," TK said, "So I guess you and Tai left a few minutes before we walked out of there."

"I guess we can only wait for you two to be cured," Matt said.

Meanwhile Tai looks at the screen that lists a number of fights. "He'll announce the fights," Tai said, "I don't see us on the list. Those who have fights gets the priority with the training ground."

"I can't fight like this anyways," Kari said.

"All we can do is hope that you actually don't have to fight," Tai said.

"Actually that agumon running the ride said we wouldn't have to," Kari said and grins as a prank on Tai starts forming in her mind, "He said what happened to us happens randomly and that he was sorry about it and that's when he said we wouldn't have to fight like this."

"Well that is a good thing," Agumon said, "Though I wonder why Tai isn't on the list either?"

"The only reason I can think of is that he wants us to fight," Gatomon said.

"Yeah you're probably right about that Gatomon," Kari said looking up at Gatomon from her arms.

"So what are you going to do till you return to normal Aunty Kari," Mary asked.

"I'm going to have some fun," Kari said.

"Actually I think you should train a little," Gatomon said, "Even though you'll be like this for only a few days you should learn how to use your abilities as a digimon."

"You heard Tai," Kari said, "The people who have fights have priority over the training grounds."

"Then lets play a game of attack tag," one gatomon said

"How does that work?" Kari asked.

"We use weak attacks so they know we're attacking them but we don't hurt them," another gatomon said, "It helps us practice hitting moving targets that does not want to get hit."

"Will it be safe," Tai said.

"It was made safe for children. I'm sure we can handle this," Agumon said.

"I'm inviting TK over to play as well," Tai said.

"Ok that sounds great," Kari said, "I think TK would have fun."

Tai then notices Gatomon frowning, "Is something wrong Gatomon," he asked.

"No I'm fine," Gatomon said, "I'm just not used to being a human I guess."

"At least it's not permanent," Agumon said, "You and Kari will be back to normal in a few days."

"Yeah I know we will," Gatomon said, "I just have a few things on my mind at the moment."

Tai pulls out his d-terminal and sends a message to TK's d-terminal, "I just sent a message to TK inviting him here," Tai said.

Meanwhile with Matt and TK, "What's that noise," Patamon asked.

"That's my d-terminal going off saying that it has a message," TK said, "It's in your pocket at the moment Patamon and I can't reach it right now so you have to look at it."

"Alright," Patamon said pulling it out of his pocket and opening it, "There's a message from Tai inviting us over to his place."

"Ok then lets go," TK said, "I wonder why Tai invited us?"


	27. Chapter 27

"Lets go," Patamon said. A little bit later they walk over the bridge to see many gatomons running around.

"Hey TK," a Gaotmon yelled, "We're playing a game of attack tag. Patamon, Gatomon is inside."

"Kari, you're it," A Gatomon yelled.

"Come on," Kari said grabbing TK and dragging her along.

"Gatomon is alone," Tai said as Patamon walks into the apartment.

"Thanks Tai," Patamon said as he walks into the room Gatomon is in.

"Oh hey Patamon," Gatomon said, "So how did Matt react to you and TK when he saw the two of you?"

"Matt knew it was me the moment I started talking to him," Patamon said, "Though he asked me where TK was when he turned around."

"When you and TK left to find Matt wasn't she in your arms," Gatomon asked, "Matt should have seen her."

"Yeah I was holding TK," Patamon said, "Though Matt just didn't realize it was her at first I guess."

"I'm not too surprised by that," Gatomon said, "It would be kind of hard to recognize someone who's been turned into a digimon."

"He probably would have recognized TK," Patamon said, "If she had said something before Matt asked where she was."

"More then likely he would have," Gatomon sighed.

"Are you feeling ok Gatomon," Patamon asked, "You seem a little down about something?"

"I can't stop thinking of what could have happened to Kari," Gatomon said, "Especially if that ride we were on was actually real and not a ride at all."

"I can see why you would keep thinking about that," Patamon said, "You and Kari are very good friends like TK and I are, what else is bothering you, I can tell that isn't the only reason why."

"It is a few different things," Gatomon said, "Part of it is how a lot of the guys both digimon and human were staring at me while I was walking back here, I also feel bad about putting that muzzle on Kari."

"I'm sure Kari will forgive you about that," Patamon said, "Why didn't you like them staring at you?"

"It wouldn't have been too bad," Gatomon said, "If it wasn't for the fact they were literally drooling and some of them were making really rude and obscene gestures and comments toward me, one guy grabbed my arm trying to pull me along with him and he finally let go when Kari scratched him in the face."

"I'm not trying to be nosy or anything," Patamon said, "But what was Kari trying to say when you covered her mouth on the ride?"

"I guess there is no point in not telling you now," Gatomon said.

Meanwhile Sora walks up to see gatomons running around the court yard. "Bye," Biyomon said, "I'm going to play."

Sora walks up to Tai as Mary looks up from his lap. She stands up and tries to block her, "Mary what are you doing?" Tai asked.

"She's trying to steal you from me, Daddy," Mary said.

"Sora won't take me from you," Tai said, "You're my partner."

"I don't know," Mary said as she hops off Tai's lap.

"Mary watch out," Kari yelled as TK rushes at them and Sora grabs Mary and pulls her up.

"Why did you grab me like that?" Mary yelled.

"Hey calm down," Sora said looking at Mary, "I was just trying to keep you from getting hurt."

"I don't need your help," Mary said.

"Well with the way TK was running at you," Sora said, "And with how some of the other gatomons jumped on top of her you could have been hurt, take a look where you were just standing."

"Sora does have a point Mary," Tai said.

Mary then looks at where she had been standing and see TK lying on the ground with four gatomon piled on top of her, "I guess I should say thank you then Sora," Mary said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey TK are you ok," Tai asked, "It looks uncomfortable for you being under those four?"

"I'm fine," TK said, "Though I would be better if the gatomons on top of me would GET OFF!"

"Looks like TK isn't having too much fun at the moment," Sora said.

"No she's having fun," Agumon said, "If she wasn't I think she would have stopped playing already because this is like to third or fourth time some of the gatomons have ended up on top of her like that."

"She just needs to master the attack," another gatomon said.

Tai turns to Sora and said, "Thanks for saving Mary." He picks up his feline partner. "Mary you owe Sora a 'thank you'."

"Thanks," Mary said.

"I'm going for a walk," Tai said, "Please take care of Mary for me."

"Don't leave me Daddy," Mary said.

"I'm just going to see what is in the stores," Tai said, "I may even get you a surprise if you're good."

"Ok Daddy," Mary said.

"Alright I'll take care of Mary," Sora said, 'Tai seems more preoccupied with things then usual to the point it almost seems like he's avoiding me some of the time,' she thinks. She then turns towards Mary, "You are going to behave right?"

"Yeah I'll behave," Mary said in a stubborn tone, "But only because Daddy told me too."

"Well that's good," Sora said and sighs, 'I know Mary doesn't trust many people at the moment but I hope I can get her to trust me soon,' she thinks, 'Also at times I can't help but to think of Kari's partner when she acts stubborn.'

"Uh Sora where is Mimi and Palmon," Agumon asked.

"Oh they ran off somewhere before I came here," Sora said, "I'm not even sure to where though."

"Do you think it's safe for them to be alone," Kari asked.

"I'm sure they are fine," Sora said, "They said that they want to make up for being mad at Matt and Gabumon for the pranks they didn't do."

"If you ask me I think it has more with getting them to become more than human," Biyomon said.

"Like Patamon and Gatomon," Kari said.

Meanwhile Henry sits next to Jeri and asked, "Are you sure that you don't want to leave this room."

"No," Jeri said, "I'm fine in here."

"Hey Jeri come on," Julie said, "It's a nice day outside and you should enjoy it."

"I don't want to right now," Jeri said.

"You love to go outside usually so what's different about now," Julie asked, "Half the time you want to stay outside all day."

"Julie does have a point," Henry said, "I just want to know is something bothering you Jeri?"

"I just don't want to be made fun of by other people," Jeri sighed, "If I stay in here that won't happen to me."

"But if you stay in here Jeri," Julie said, "You'll be miserable and not very fun to talk with the entire time you're like that."

"Why do you say that," Jeri asked, "I don't act like that when I stay inside."

"Last time we went to camp together you were miserable most of the time," Julie said, "Most of the time we were there it had been raining to the point we couldn't go outside and you just seemed depressed about it the entire time."

"You do fall into a deep sadness," Henry said, "You're coming with me. I know a place that they won't make fun of you."

"Where?" Jeri asked.

"That court yard where Takato and Rika lives at the moment," Henry said.

"I think maybe we should wait till later then," Jeri said, "It's already about ten in the evening."

Meanwhile in Takato's place, Renamon smiles as she slips a sleeping Rika into Takato's arm.

"Are you sure this is for the best?" Guilmon asked as he sets up a few cameras.

"It's a prank," Renamon said as she takes a few pictures, "It is nice that Kara agreed to watch our children while we set this up."

"Don't you think you're being a little overprotective of them," Guilmon asked, "They are still only eggs at the moment."

"With the way some of the digimon that work for Lord Holy Angemon are, I don't feel safe leaving our children with out someone being around," Renamon said glaring daggers at Guilmon, "And I know for a fact Kara wouldn't let anything happen to them."

"Oh I see your point," Guilmon said and backs away from Renamon and ends up tripping over the wires to the cameras that he set up.

"Are you ok Guilmon," Renamon asked as she helps him up.

"Yeah I'm fine," Guilmon said, "Though I think I bruised my pride."

Renamon then grins mischievously, "I didn't think you had any pride," she said.

Meanwhile in Tai and Kari's living room, "Kari don't you think you should get some sleep," Tai said, "You have been running around for the last few hours."

"I'm fine Tai," Kari said, "Gatomon, Patamon, TK, and I were sleeping for a full day on that ride, while what we were experiencing was going on in a dream."

"Fine don't start complaining tomorrow when you're tired from staying up all night," Tai said as Kari runs between his legs and to the other side of the room, "Well see you in the morning." Tai then starts going to his room and when he doesn't hear any response from Kari he turns around to see Gatomon holding a sleeping Kari in her arms.

"What she used more of her energy while she was playing then she thought and passed out," Gatomon said, "Well I'm heading to bed myself."

A few hours later Ice lays wide awake, "Damn I can't fall asleep because my leg is really bothering me again," she complains. Ice starts moving around to try to get more comfortable not noticing the TV in the room she's currently in come on.

"Good to see you're still awake Ice," Knightmon said as his face appears on the TV, "So what have you found out about Kari, Tai and their friends?"

"I really haven't been able to find out much yet," Ice said.

"What do you mean you haven't really found out anything," Knightmon said annoyed, "You should have been able to find out a lot by now."

"Well I haven't been able to because for about twenty-four hours Kari, TK, Patamon and her partner Gatomon was on that one ride," Ice said, "And a few of the days they have forced me to stay in this room since I'm hurt, though I did hear them talking about wanting to find four of their friends who was taken by the host."

"Hmm that part about them wanting to find their friends doesn't help at all," Knightmon said, "Have you found out anything else?"

"Well I overheard that Tai has been trying to find out things by reading the host's digimon workers minds," Ice said, "And they have been learning about Takato's and his friends real world and the fights they have had."

"So you're saying that Tai can read minds," Knightmon asked, "This might turn out to be a lot harder to find out what they are up to then we thought."

"So what should I do now," Ice asked.

"Keep spying on them and make sure they don't know that you know about Tai being able to read minds," Knightmon said, "Don't even think about it or he'll find out."

"I understand Knightmon sir," Ice said.

"Good, now get some sleep," Knightmon said right before the TV shuts off.

Meanwhile Knightmon walks up to Lord Holy Angemon, "I just contacted the spy with Tai," he said, "She did not learn much that was new mainly because of her hurt leg."

"Did she tell you anything new?" Lord Holy Angemon said.

"Not a thing," Knightmon said, "I'm going to sleep."

"Sleep well," Lord Holy Angemon said, "Tomorrow the fights start once more. I'm going to save Tai and Kari for the last of round one."

'He doesn't suspect a thing,' Knightmon thinks as he's walking back to his room.

"Damn it," Lord Holy Angemon growled under his breath, "It's been almost a week and nothing new has been learned about the strongest digi-destined and tamers," he said and slams both his fists into the table breaking it in half.

"What's with all the commotion," Dark Angewomon asked walking into the room.

"That Gatomon I put to spy on Tai and Kari is useless," Lord Holy Angemon yelled, "It has been about a week and she hasn't learned anything new as of yet."

"It will take some time," Dark Angewomon said, "Now what are you going to do about the table you just broke?"

"I know it takes time," Lord Holy Angemon said, "But our master wants results as soon as possible and I need to know what they are up to so I can put a stop to it."

"The gatomon that you sent to spy on them was your idea," Dark Angewomon said, "Our master never told you to do anything like that so don't worry to much about it at the moment."

"Yeah I know," Lord Holy Angemon said, "But it gets really annoying with how my equipment that monitors most of the areas starts going on the fritz in the places they are if more then three of them are together."

Meanwhile in Izzy's room, "You know Izzy you're going to harm yourself if you keep staying up almost all night every night," Tentomon said.

"I'll be fine Tentomon," Izzy said, "I'm almost done with what I'm doing so I'll be getting some sleep soon."

"If you want I can take over for the time being," Crystal Agumon said, "I did say I would help and you have been over exerting yourself for the last two days."

"Well I guess it won't do any harm to let you take over for the time being," Izzy said as he gets up and lets Crystal Agumon take over, "I thought you were Matt's partner so why have you been here most of the time the last few days?"

"I said I would help you with this and that is what I am doing," Crystal Agumon said.

"I'm going to sleep then," Izzy said, "You should rest too. You'll have a fight soon too."

"I know," Crystal Agumon said.

"There's nothing I can do so I'm to rest as well."

"Have fun," Crystal Agumon said.

Early the next morning Rika feels something warm wrap around her. She opens her eyes and looks for the source of the warmth.

"What, how the hell did this happen," Rika yelled surprised and startling Takato awake, he sits up so fast that he ends up with his lips touching Rika's to his surprise. Before he can even react she punches him in the gut with out even thinking about it.

"Hey what was that for," Takato grunted in pain.

"That's for taking advantage of this moment," Rika yelled.

"It was an accident, you startled me awake when you yelled," Takato said, 'Though it did feel nice kissing her,' he thinks.

"Well it wouldn't have happened if you didn't sneak into my room while I was sleeping," Rika stated not realizing she's in Takato's room.

"I never left my room after a certain time," Takato said.

"Then how do you explain being here," Rika said and looks around the room and realizes it isn't hers, "Why am I in your room and what's with all the cameras?"

"I'll give you three guesses of how this happened," Takato said.

"Renamon," Rika yelled only to get no response, "Renamon get in here now and explain this!"

"I couldn't help myself," The fox digimon said as she appears, "Although the kiss wasn't planned."

"I don't care if it was planned or not," Rika yelled, "You're going to pay for doing this."

"I didn't know that you two felt like that," Renamon said, "Who should I show this video to first? Henry and Jeri should it be or maybe Ryo."

"If you show that video to anyone Renamon," Rika yelled, "You won't live to see your children hatch."

"I don't think you would do anything to me Rika," Renamon said, "One you care about me to much and two with out a digimon partner you would be turned into one yourself."

"Renamon does have a point Rika," Takato said, "You two are good friends and I don't think you could bring yourself to hurt Renamon like that, also I read that anyone who loses their partners outside of the fights is automatically forced to become the partner of the person they were supposed to fight."

"Fine," Rika said, "Give me that video."

"No," Renamon said before phasing out.

"Come on," Rika said, "We need to find them."

"It wasn't that bad," Takato said.

"What are you saying," Rika yelled inches from Takato face. They did not notice Renamon reappearing next to them. The fox digimon smiles as she pushes their faces together.

"You two look good together," Renamon said before phasing out again.

Rika then pulls away from Takato blushing as she yelled, "Renamon you're going to pay for that!"

"Wait where is Guilmon at the moment," Takato said, "Usually he would have come in because of all the yelling and commotion in here."

"Takato you can be so clueless at times," Rika stated annoyed as she gets up and stands besides the bed, "Obviously Guilmon helped Renamon set this up, otherwise this probably wouldn't have happened."

"It could have been a lot worse," Takato said, "And we still have our clothes on."

"Come on," Rika said, "We have to get them back."

"Alright," Takato said.

Tai steps outside and stretches. He watches Rika storm out of Takato's place. "Your boyfriend must have really gotten to you."

"He's not my boyfriend," Rika yelled.

"You two act like boyfriend and girlfriend," Tai said, "Sora would like spend as much time with me as you spend with Takato."

"I'm having a bad day," Rika said, "Renamon placed me in Takato's arms while we were sleeping."

"Ok if you say so," Tai said, "So Takato did you have a good night with Rika?"

"I told you Takato is not my boyfriend," Rika yelled as she walks over to Tai and slugs him in the face. She then glares at Takato, "Don't say anything to me at the moment."

"What is your problem," Tai asked rubbing his sore jaw as Takato helps him up.

"That's just the way Rika is," Takato said, "When I first met her half the time she slugged me like that, heck she still does half the time."

"How can you stand being around her then," Tai asked.

"Well I decided to try to become Rika's friend," Takato said, "Also she seemed a little distance from everyone else, I figured she needed a friend and I became that friend and we have been friends ever since. I should go help her find Renamon and Guilmon before they do something that really gets Rika mad."

Tai watches as Takato runs off in pursuit of Rika, "I don't even know what to think about those two," he said.

"Something wrong Tai," Kari asked walking up behind him.

"No nothings wrong Kari," Tai said turning around.

"What happened to your face," Kari asked seeing a bruise starting to form.

"Nothing really," Tai said, "I just met Rika's fist close up is all, she didn't like the fact I kept calling Takato and her boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Well you have always known how to get on peoples nerves," Kari said.

"Good they're gone for the moment," Renamon said as she phases back in with Guilmon standing next to her.

"Why did you cause me to phase out as well Renamon," Guilmon asked.

"If Rika had found you," Renamon said, "She wouldn't have hesitated to beat you to a bloody pulp with how angry she's at the moment."

Meanwhile with Kazu, "Man why did that one girl have to have her Gatomon scratch me in the face last night," he complained.

"Well if you hadn't grabbed her arm the way you did," Guardromon said, "That probably wouldn't have happened."

"All I was going to try to do was help her get out of there," Kazu said.

"With the look I saw in your eyes I doubt that Kazu," Kenta said, "Especially with how you are around pretty girls."

"You know I can't understand you Kenta," Kazu said.

"Yeah I know you can't Kazu," Kenta said, "So I can insult you all day if I wanted and you wouldn't even realize it."

Meanwhile Kari sneezes and she sat next to Tai. "You alright?" Tai asked.

"I"m fine," Kari said, "It's a one time thing." Kari looks at the court yard and the abyss beyond. "One nice thing is that its more peaceful here. Are the fights starting up again today?"

"There is no notice about it," Tai said.

"Hey," Takato said as he walks up to them again a little later, "Did you see Renamon or Guilmon. Rika wants the tape of us kissing."

"I thought Rika said the two of you weren't boyfriend and girlfriend," Kari said in a teasing tone, "I heard the three of you yelling earlier."

"Well we aren't exactly," Takato said blushing, "What happened is Rika startled me awake and I sat up to fast and our lips ended up touching."

"Sure," Tai said grinning.

"It's the truth," Takato defended himself.

"Then why are you blushing," Agumon asked.

"Just because I don't mind it, it doesn't make us boyfriend and girlfriend," Takato said.

"Well good luck," Tai said.

"Good morning," Gatomon said as she walks from the place, "Sleeping as a human with so many gatomons is strange. I got a cramp."

"Where is the cramp at," Kari asked, "Maybe I can help get rid of it?"

"The cramped is somewhere around here," Gatomon said rubbing her upper back and neck.

"Does it hurt when you turn your head or move it too fast," Tai asked.

"It hurts the worst when I do that," Gatomon said.

"Then don't do it," Tai said grinning.

"Tai shut up," Kari said, "You aren't helping at all right now."

"Hey I was only joking Kari," Tai said, "So lighten up."

"Well it gets annoying when you do that," Kari said.

Meanwhile in Sora's room, "Mimi are you ok," Biyomon asked, "You have been pouting since you got back last night."

"That stupid agumon said that the ride Kari, Gatomon, Patamon and TK went on isn't working since they got off it," Mimi complained, "I wanted to see what the ride is like."

"All it does is let humans experience what it's like to a digimon and digimon to experience what it's like to be a human," Palmon said, "And you are already a digimon at the moment Mimi."

"You don't understand," Mimi yelled as she stormed out of the room.

"I wonder what that was about," Palmon said.

"I think Mimi doesn't like being a digimon and wants to be human again," Sora said walking out of her bedroom, "She sees it as a way to become human again even if it's only for a short time."

"When that ride is open we're go on it with you," Biyomon said, "I wouldn't mind seeing Sora as a biyomon."

"We're going to Tai's place to see if they have any plans," Sora said.

"That's such a long walk," Mimi said from the other room, "Can't they come here?"

"We go to Tai's place or you can train all day," Sora said.

"What are waiting for?" Mimi asked, "Tai may need us for the plan."

"That got Mimi motivated," Palmon said as Mimi runs out the door, "I only see her move like that for sales at the mall."

"I have seen Mimi move like that other then for sales," Biyomon said, "She runs like that when her life is in danger."

"Come on lets just get going," Sora said, "If Mimi keeps that speed up she'll be there before we are even half way there."

"Well knowing Mimi," Palmon said, "She probably sees having to train as her life being in danger."

As the three of them walk out of the room someone exclaimed, "Hey watch where you are going."

"Oh sorry about that," Mimi said.

Sora, Palmon, and Biyomon turn to see Mimi lying on top of someone else, "She must not have been paying attention to where she was going," Biyomon said.

"Here let me help you up," Sora said offering her hand to the guy.

"Thanks but if this is your digimon try to keep her in check," he said, "Wait aren't you Mimi's friend Sora?"

"Uh yeah," Sora said, "Why do you ask and who are you exactly?"

"I'm Michael," he said, "Mimi's friend from America, where is she at the moment and why is Palmon with you?"

"I'm right here," Mimi said, "I lost my fight to Sora and so for the moment I'm one of her digimon partners."

"Hmm, I don't remember seeing that fight," Michael said, "Oh wait yeah I do, though I was kind of distracted by seeing what happened to Tai."

"Well we have to meet up with some friends," Sora said, "Maybe we'll talk some more later?"

"Ok see you later then," Michael said.

A little bit later Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, and Palmon cross the bridge to the area Tai, Kari and the others who have rooms there stay, "What's with the gate and fence here," Mimi asked.

"Sorry," Tai said, "We did a little work." He pushes the gate open. "To help secure this place with all the digimons running around."

Sora look at a teen she's never seen before holding food out of reach of a gatomon. "Not much fun is it Kari?" the teen said.

"Give me the food Gatomon," the gatomon yelled as she jumps for the food.

"There was a side effect from the ride," Tai said, "I'm going to wait before telling Gatomon to give Kari her food. I think Gatomon wants a little payback."

"That is mean what Gatomon is doing to Kari," Biyomon said.

"Well if Kari didn't want that to happen which there was originally very little chance of it happening," Agumon said, "She shouldn't have done it to Gatomon then."

"Come on Gatomon I'm hungry," Kari said.

"Ok here you go," Gatomon said as she lowers it enough for Kari to jump and grab it only to pull it out of reach again at the last second, "On second thought maybe not."

"Gatomon must enjoy doing that to Kari," Palmon said, "She probably wouldn't be doing it otherwise."

Meanwhile Takato knocks on Kazu's door, "Oh hey Takato what brings you here," Kazu asked.

"I was just wondering if you have seen Renamon and Guilmon this morning," Takato asked, "And what happened to your face?"

"Oh last night I saw some people doing really nasty things near a girl," Kazu said, "I grabbed her arm to try to help her get out of there and her Gatomon scratched me."

"Looks like it hurt," Takato said and then sees Kenta fly up behind Kazu holding a piece of paper that reads: 'With the look in his eyes I doubt that was what he really wanted to do.'

"No we haven't seen Renamon or Guilmon since yesterday," Guardromon said walking up to them, "But we'll let you know if we do."

"Ok thanks Guardromon," Takato said turning to him and noticing another paper in his hand that reads: 'You know how Kazu is around pretty girls and with the way he was drooling he more then likely wanted to do anything but get her out of there.' Takato then turns to leave, "I should keep looking for them," he said, "So I'll talk to you again a little later."

Meanwhile Tai watches Gatomon keep the food out of Kari's reach. "That's enough Gatomon give Kari the food," Tai said.

"Fine," Gatomon said lowering the food down.

"Well Kari," Tai said, "Are you going to do that to Gatomon anymore?"

"No," Kari said as she starts to eat. She watches Renamon and Guilmon slip into Rika's room.

"Hello," Mary said as she walks up to Mimi, "We're going to play attack tag come on." She grabs Mimi and drags her.

"What if I don't want to play," Mimi said, "And I also don't know how to play."

"It's easy Mimi," Palmon said, "All you have to do in the game is try to hit others with a weak attack."

"Great more training," Mimi mumbled under her breath.

"It's a game we play," one of the other gatomons said walking over to them, "What we do is have fun while trying to hit the others with weak attacks so we don't hurt each other while they are moving."

"Yeah come on Mimi why not just try it," Biyomon said.

"If you play the game then you won't need to train as much," Tai said.

"Come on Tai. Lets go shopping," Kari said, "We get some girls to carry our thing." Kari turn to a random gatomon, "Get a few more gatomons to come shopping with us."

"Yes, Lady Kari," the gatomon said.

"There you are my girlfriend," Ryo said as he walks up to Rika.

"I'm not your girlfriend," Rika said, "And I will never be because you are an arrogant stuck up fool."

"Hmm so you still don't want to admit your real feelings for me," Ryo said as he grabs Rika's arm.

"Get off me you stupid anal abyss," Rika yelled as she pulls her arm out of his grip.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere at the moment," Ryo said.

"My partner said to leave her alone," Renamon said appearing next to Rika purposely dropping a copy of the tape of Rika and Takato kissing as she grabs her and jumps into the air and making sure Rika can see the tape before phasing out.

"Still playing hard to get Rika," Ryo said talking to no one, "I know sooner or later you will see it my way."

"What's this," Cyberdramon said as walks up to Ryo and picks up the tape, "I think I saw Renamon drop this, I wonder what it could be?"

"Only way we will find out is by watching it," Ryo said as he takes it from Cyberdramon.

Meanwhile back in Rika's room, "Give me the tape Renamon," she stated, "And that better not have been what I saw on the ground in front of Ryo."

"Don't worry I have it right here," Renamon said and goes to grabs the tape out of her glove even though she purposely dropped it, "Uh I must have dropped it, it's not where I had put it in my glove."

"Go get that tape now," Rika stated, "Or you will train for the next few days nonstop."

"One problem Rika," Renamon said, "Knowing Ryo, Cyberdramon wasn't that far away and probably saw me drop the tape and more then likely they have it and I don't even know where their room is."

Meanwhile outside of Rika's room in the courtyard Takato walks across the bridge, "Rika isn't going to be happy at all that I haven't found Renamon and Guilmon yet," he said.

"Oh hey Takato," Kari yelled as she's running around, "I saw Renamon and Guilmon go into Rika's room about an hour ago."

"Thanks Kari," Takato said.

"Uh what's with the gate," Henry asked from behind Takato startling him, "Sorry didn't mean to scare you Takato."

"No it's ok Henry," Takato said turning around seeing Jeri with Henry, "Who's that with you, Jeri would probably get jealous if she saw the two of you together."

"Actually I am Jeri," Jeri said, "I woke up like this yesterday morning."

"Sorry," Takato said, "I didn't..."

"I know I don't look the same," Jeri said, "Henry said we could stay here until I get more comfortable."

"Sure you can," Tai said.

"Lets go shopping," Kari said, "I got four gatomons to come with us."

"Alright," Tai said, "Gatomon you're in charge."

Meanwhile Ryo watches the content of the tape appear. "I'll kill him," he yelled, "He took my girl."

Cyberdramon just grins at Ryo's outburst, "Looks like someone's jealous," Cyberdramon said.

"Shut up Cyberdramon," Ryo yelled, "And wipe that smirk off your face."

"I'm just thinking of what you're going to do to him," Cyberdramon said, "And I want to watch while you do it."

"Hmm something seems different about you at the moment," Ryo said turning towards Cyberdramon, "Usually you don't talk this much when it's about causing pain, most of the time you just agree with me."

"So you're saying I can't have an opinion on what you say every now and then," Cyberdramon said.

"No it's the first comment you said after we watched that video," Ryo said eyeing him suspiciously.

"Next time I just won't say anything then," Cyberdramon said.

"That would be advise in certain cases," Ryo said, "But still I don't think I should overlook this."

Meanwhile with Matt and Gabumon, "About time you came back here Crystal Agumon," Matt said, "I was starting to think that you decided to become Izzy's partner instead of mine."

"I said I was going to help Izzy," Crystal Agumon said, "Sometimes I lose track of time when it comes to electronics and computers."

"You and Izzy are a lot alike it seems," Gabumon said, "The same thing happens to Izzy most of the time."

"Gabumon does make a good point," Patamon said walking out of his and TK's room with her in his arms.

"I thought you two would have left earlier," Matt said.

"We only just woke up a few minutes ago," TK said and yawns.

"You only just woke up," Matt asked, "It's almost noon."

"We had trouble falling asleep," Patamon said, "When we finally did it was around 3am if I read the clock right."

"That's right," Crystal Agumon, "You're not in your normal body. I going to bed."

"Next time don't stay there," a gatomon said, "You had me up all night worried."

"Good," Crystal Agumon said, "We can rest next to each other."

"I'm leaving," Matt said.

After walking for awhile, Matt sees Tai leading some gatomons. A pair of gatomons carry a spool of fabric. "Hey Tai," Matt said, "What with those gatomons?"

"They want us to get fabric," Tai said, "The one holding thread is Kari."

"Hi," Kari said with her arms full with spools of thread.

"The gatomons want them," Tai said.

"We're going to make clothes," a gatomon said.

"That should be interesting to watch," Gabumon said.

"With what happened to TK and Patamon I'm not too surprised to see Kari as a Gatomon," Matt said, "Though I would have figured TK would become a female Patamon instead of a Lady Veemon as Patamon keeps calling her every now and then."

"Well in the ride TK was a Lady Veemon," Kari said, "And the ride made look like what we had inside of it."

"I guess that makes a little sense," Matt said, "I just hope it isn't permanent."

"It's not permanent," Kari said, "The agumon running the ride said it's a side affect that lasts a few days at most and that we won't have to fight like this."

"Attention the fights will be starting back up in about an hour from now," Lord Holy Angemon's voice came over the speakers, "I will announce who's fighting then so be ready."

"I better get back to Agumon and Mary," Tai said.

"I hope we don't need to fight," Kari said.

"Me too," Tai said.

"Well see the rest of you later," Matt said, "I should make sure I don't have to fight with Gabumon or Crystal Agumon myself."

"That's a good idea," Kari said, "Come on lets get back to our rooms before they announce the people who have the next fight."

"Well if you end up fighting Matt we'll be cheering for you all the way," Tai said.

"Actually it depends Tai," Sora said, "Matt might end up having to fight one of our other friends so I can't promise I'll be cheering for him all the way until we know."

"Sora does make a good point," Gabumon said, "For all we know we could end up having to fight you Tai."

"I didn't even think about that," Tai said, "But we won't know unless that happens."

"Matt," Mimi called out, "He left already."

"What are you doing Floramon?" a gatomon asked, "You're it."

"Alright," Mimi said running at the group.

"Attention," the intercom said, "The planned battles are listed on the computer."

"I'll take a look," Gatomon said, "Beside some one needs to help the gatomons."

"That's a good idea," Tai said, "I'll stay out here and keep an eye on the gatomons out here."

"More then likely you mean watch them and laugh at some of the things they do," Kari mumbled.

"I agree with you there Kari," Sora said after overhearing Kari.

"I didn't think anyone would hear me," Kari said.

"Well what do you expect when I'm standing right next to you at the moment," Sora said.

Gatomon goes into the room and over to the computer, "Lets see who has to fight," she said bringing up the fight list and frowns, "Great more of our friends have to fight against each other, though it kind of seems unfair to Joe since his digimon is slow on land and Izzy's digimon can easily dodge most of Ikkakumon's attacks."

"Why do you think it's not fair to your friend Joe," a gatomon asked.

"Well Ikkakumon isn't very fast on land," Gatomon said, "And Izzy's partner Kabuterimon is able to fly so it will be easier for Kabuterimon to dodge Ikkakumon's attacks because of that."

"Where do we put the fabric?" a gatomon asked.

"I don't know," Gatomon said, "Place them out of the way somewhere. I need to tell Tai and Kari."

"Lets start with a top and a ribbon," one gatomon said.

"Hey Tai," Gatomon said, "Joe and Izzy are fighting."

"We'll need to watch them on the TV," Tai said, "Come on, Mimi. You can hit them. If you hit one then I'll make sure Matt kisses you."

"Here I come," Mimi yelled. Tai watches as Mimi hits a gatomon. "Matt's going to kiss me," Mimi called out.

"You know Tai," Sora said, "Matt isn't going to be to happy with you promising that he'll kiss Mimi when he doesn't even know about it."

"Well we need to figure out some way to get Mimi motivated in learning her abilities while she's stuck as a digimon," Tai said, "I doubt that Matt will mind that much."

"Why can't we just go to the arena and watch the fight there," Kari asked.

"I doubt all of these gatomons will be allowed in that area," Tai said, "Plus Gatomon doesn't feel comfortable around people at the moment with what happened while the two of you were coming back here last night."

"Oh yeah I did here Gatomon say that," Kari said, "But I was running around with the other gatomons last night that I guess I kind of forgot about it."

"That's kind of odd that you would forget something like that," Tai said.

"Don't worry about it Tai," Gatomon said, "A lot of digimon tend to hear things and not completely register it if they are preoccupied with other things at the time."

"So it's not anything to worry about," Tai asked.

"No it's not," Agumon said.

Meanwhile in Izzy's room, "Great it looks like we have the first fight today," Izzy said dejected.

"It's not the end of the world Izzy," Tentomon said, "I'm sure we can easily beat whoever we have to go up against."

"I'm not so sure," Izzy said, "We are going to be facing Joe and Gomamon as our opponents."

"Oh," Tentomon said, "This sucks, why is Lord Holy Angemon doing all of this? He's forcing family and friends to fight in battles just for his pleasure it seems."

"I don't know if I can bring myself to fight Joe," Izzy said.

Izzy then gets up as he hears a knock at his door to see who it is, "Hey Izzy," Joe said when Izzy opens it, "I saw that we have to fight."

"If we don't then you'll lose," Tentomon said, "I'm not Joe's partner so I'm going to fight no matter what."

"This is going to be great," Gomamon said, "I always wanted to see how strong I am compared to the others."

"Their our friends," Joe said, "Won't you feel bad about fighting them?"

"I'll only feel bad if I don't fight them at full strength," Gomamon said, "How should I fight?"

"You two actually want to fight," Joe asked, "You're friends."

"Joe even friends end up fighting at times," Gomamon said, "Half the time you end up arguing with the others about some things."

"Matt and Tai are best friends," Tentomon said, "And when they get into fights they go all out."

"Tentomon makes a really good point there," Izzy said, "People do tend to fight at times for different causes and beliefs."

"Yeah," Joe said, "Though still I don't like the fact of us having to fight."

"Good luck Gomamon," Tentomon said, "You're going to need it."

"Why did you say it like that," Gomamon asked.

"Well we both know that on land you aren't very fast in your champion form," Tentomon said, "I can probably fly circles around you in mine."

"Like any of your attacks can hurt me," Gomamon said.

"What is that supposed to mean," Tentomon said in a nasty tone.

"Well with how thick my fur is as Ikkakumon your attacks won't hurt me that much," Gomamon said.

"That won't make any difference though," Tentomon said, "Especially since you have bad aim with moving targets."

"You want to fight now then," Gomamon yelled.

"Whoa calm down both of you," Izzy said as Joe and him grab their partners to keep them from fighting.

"What is the matter with the two of you," Joe said, "This isn't the place to fight."

"It was Tentomon who started it," Gomamon said.

"Save it for the fight," Joe said. Gomamon nodded and raise his flippers up and then tilt to the right then the left.

"I'm getting warmed up," Gomamon said, "We have two fights to wait."

"Right," Tentomon said, "I'll join you."

"They're really into this," Izzy said, "I'm going to watch the fights."

Meanwhile Kari stood there as gatomons measure her. "Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Because you're the stand in for Lady Gatomon," a gatomon said, "Then we'll work with Lady Mary and Lord Agumon."

"You don't have to call us lord or lady," Kari said.

"But Lord Knightmon said we are to work for you for the time being Lady Kari," a gatomon said.

'Knightmon didn't seem happy that I haven't really learned anything new yet,' Ice thinks with a frown on her face, 'At least he's nicer then the host would have been about it.'

"Hey Kari what's going on," Agumon asked.

"They want to measure me for some reason," Kari said.

"Yeah and then you and Lady Mary are next Lord Agumon," one of the gatomons said turning to him.

"We got fabric and thread so we're making uniforms," another gatomon said.

"Takato," Ryo yelled from the courtyard, "Come out here and face me you thief!"

"Oh great it's Ryo," Takato said, "What does he want now?"

"Uh what are you going to do Takato," Guilmon asked.

"I'm going to see what he wants," Takato said, "I doubt that he will have Cyberdramon attack at the moment."

"Want me to be ready in case he does," Guilmon asked.

"Yeah that would be a good idea," Takato said, "I'll call you if I need your help."

"Ok," Guilmon said.

Takato then walks out of his room, "What do you want Ryo," he asked, "I don't feel like dealing with you at the moment."

"You stole my girl," Ryo yelled, "And you're going to pay for it."

"Why are you so obsessed with getting Rika," Takato asked.

"Rika is mine," Ryo yelled, "And you are going to pay for trying to take her from me."

"Rika doesn't belong to anyone," Takato said and grabs Ryo's fist as Ryo tries to punch him, "Especially not you so leave her alone before she really gets pissed at you."

"You don't tell me what to do," Ryo said trying to kick Takato only for the kick to be blocked.

"One tip about fighting Ryo," Takato said, "When you use your anger to fight you won't do that well."

"I don't need any advice from a thief," Ryo yelled and tries to punch Takato with other fist only for Takato to grab it as well.

"I'm not a thief of any kind," Takato said, "I thought you were my friend but lately you have been acting a lot different from the Ryo that I know."

"Well people change," Ryo said, "Now let go of me."

"If you say so," Takato said and lets go of Ryo's hands and watches as he stumbles back hitting the gate and nearly falling over it, "I don't want to fight you Ryo but I will protect myself if I have to."

"Big words for a lowly thief," Ryo said.

"I'm not a thief," Takato said.

"You took my girl," Ryo said.

"I'm not your girl," Rika said, "Get out of here Ryo."

"I'll free you from these kidnappers," Ryo said.

"Whatever," Rika said as she grabs Takato, "Lets watch the fights." She drags Takato into her room. She closes the door behind her. "I'm calling someone to take the bum out away."

"I don't think that would be necessary," Takato said looking out Rika's window.

"I'm calling them because I don't want to deal with him all day," Rika said.

"Well it looks like he's leaving on his own," Takato said.

"Well that's a good thing if he is," Rika said, "But I don't think it's going to be that simple."

Meanwhile outside of Rika's room, "Takato better watch out," Ryo muttered to himself, "Because next time I see him, he will find himself lying on the ground in a bloody heap."

"Shouldn't we be worried more about the fight we have in a few days," Cyberdramon asked coming out from behind the corner across the bridge as Ryo walks by him.

"We can worry about that later," Ryo said, "I have other things to worry about."

"What is Ryo's problem," Henry said as he watches him walking off, "I hope we can figure out why he started acting this way."

"With the way he's been acting I feel like I don't even know him," Jeri said.

"We can't worry about that now," Rika said, "We should get ready for our fight."

"Henry, you can have Suzy play with the other gatomons," Takato said.

"That sounds good, I'll get her," Henry said.

"We have to figure out how to stop all of this," Tai said, "I need to figure out a plan of some sort as soon as I can."

"Tai you're doing the best you can," Sora said, "We don't have that much information yet so it's kind of hard to formulate a plan."

"I know Sora," Tai said and sighs, "Man I miss the old days where we could just wing it and still come out the victors."

"What do you mean just wing it," Sora asked and realization hit her, "Are you saying that most the time you didn't even have a plan and lead to us to think that you did?"

"Well...uh...um," Tai stuttered.

"You did put our lives on the line most of the time," Sora yelled, "And you didn't even have any kind of plans when you did it."

"Half of the time we were attacked with out any warning back then," Tai said, "So how was I supposed to have a plan all the time?"

"I can see your point there," Sora said, "But most of the time when we went after the bad guys you said you had a plan, was that true?"

"Yeah it was," Tai said, "Some of the time."

"I knew it," Sora said really annoyed with Tai, "Lets just watch the fight that is about to start."

"Uh ok," Tai said nervously.

Gomamon moans as he lowers his head down, "I'm all fired up," he said, "How long are they going to fight for?"

"Complaining won't help," Tentomon said, "Just wait for your defeat calmly."

"Defeat," Gomamon yelled, "I'll calmly defeat you."

"I'll go some where else," Joe said as he grabs his partner and walks away.

"I'll show you," Gomamon said.

Izzy turns back to the fight. 'Both rookies,' he thinks, 'Nether of them handle their digimons well, they must be new.'

"It looks like those two don't even know what they are doing," Tentomon said, "The fight probably isn't going to last long."

"Well we can only watch and find out," Izzy said, "But I think you might be right about that Tentomon."

Izzy and Tentomon then watches as one of them swipes a card, "WarGreymon's Terra force activate," the boy yelled.

"That person must be crazy if he thinks his digimon can use that attack," Tentomon said, "Maybe if his digimon was in the ultimate form then maybe he could use the attack, but he's only in the champion form and a weak champion at that."

"Both of the digimon in that fight are weak champions," Izzy said.

Meanwhile in Rika's room, "Well that guy just cost himself the fight," Rika said, "There aren't any champions that can handle using that kind of attack."

"He'll be lucky if his Flarerizamon doesn't end up getting deleted from using that attack," Takato said, "The digimon would be lucky if he de-digivolves into his baby form."

"Well there isn't any reason for me to continue watching this fight," Renamon said, "I could beat both of them with out even digivolving with how inexperienced them and their tamers are."

"There really isn't any point in watching it any more," Rika said agreeing with Renamon, "But I want to see the look on that boys face when he sees what happens to his digimon."

"I can take these champions while in this form," Renamon said. They watch as flash appears around the digimons. "It back fired," Renamon said. An unconscious baby digimon drops to the ground with nasty cuts and wounds all over it's body.

"I've been wondering how can we make our partner digivolve," Takato said, "We need Calumon to digivolve."

"Joe and Izzy's fight is coming up," Guilmon said.

Meanwhile in Joe's room, "He's going down," Gomamon said.

"Well we still have to wait a little bit," Joe said, "There is still another fight before ours."

"Attention there has been a change in the fight schedule," a voice came over the intercom, "Will Joe Kido and Koushiro Izumi your fight is next and you need to be at the arena with in the next fifteen minutes."

"Looks like our fight is now Joe," Gomamon said getting psyched up for the fight, "Tentomon is going down for the things he said earlier."

"Lets just go Gomamon," Joe said picking him up, "I'm just glad we aren't too far from the arena area."

"Well you might want to run just to be on the safe side Joe," Gomamon said.

"I guess," Joe said.

"There goes Izzy and Tentomon," Gomamon said, "Hey Izzy and Tentomon I hope you enjoy losing because that's going to happen to you!"

"You're always a big talker," Tentomon said.

"Look at the way they enter," Jeri said, "They look more like enemies that friends."

"They wanted to see who's stronger," Guilmon said.

"This will be a good fight," Renamon said, "They reach ultimate level so they should have more energy than the digimons from the last fight."

Meanwhile in the arena Gomamon and Tentomon stares at each other as the land around them changes.

"Well good luck Joe," Izzy said, "I'm pretty sure our partners aren't going to be holding back anything."

"With the way they have been acting today," Joe responded, "They would be really pissed off if they found out that the other one was holding back."

"Looks like Tentomon isn't going to have an easy time," Izzy said looking at the water covering most of the area.


	28. Chapter 28

"Well looks like this fight might be more to my favor," Gomamon said as he jumps into the water, "Joe digivolve me now."

"I don't think it's going to be any where as easy as Gomamon thinks it is," Joe mumbled under his breath, "Alright buddy I guess we don't have a choice."

"You might want to hurry Gomamon," Kabuterimon said hovering above Gomamon.

Gomamon enters the water as he digivolves. His large body quickly becomes a shadow that slowly fades away. "Electro shocker," Kabuterimon yelled releasing an energy attack into the water. He watches as three torpedoes came from the water.

Renamon nods her head and said, "They're good. The speed which they use their attacks is faster than most."

"It's going to be a good fight," Guilmon said.

"Where are you?" Kabuterimon asked as he scans the water.

'Damn this isn't going to be easy at all,' Ikkakumon thinks as he looks around under the water and can barely see anything in or above the water, 'I'm going to have to surface if I want to be able to aim properly at Kabuterimon.'

"Be careful Kabuterimon," Izzy said, "Ikkakumon can attack at any time and from anywhere with how he's underwater."

Ikkakumon then surfaces, "Harpoon Torpedo," he yelled launching a few of them at Kabuterimon.

"Electro shocker," Kabuterimon yelled releasing a bolt of energy at Ikkakumon as he dodges the missiles and misses Ikkakumon because he dives back into the water a few moments before the attack can hit him.

Kabuterimon hovers over the water watching the movement and waiting. A torpedo comes from the water. Kabuterimon flies there and readies his attack. "Harpoon Torpedo!" Kabuterimon turns only to be hit by the attack.

"Nice trick," Kabuterimon said as he recovers.

"I dove deep and then I fired the torpedo," Ikkakumon said.

"You always brag," Kabuterimon said as he quickly readies his attack.

"I do not brag all the time," Ikkakumon said.

"Ikkakumon don't argue and keep your mind on the fight," Joe said, "And watch out!"

"Electro shocker," Kabuterimon yelled.

Ikkakumon looks up and dives into the just in time to dodge the attack but not the affects of it from hitting the water so close to him, 'Damn that hurts,' he thinks grimacing as he feels the electricity coursing through his body, 'I got to be more careful and less careless.'

"Looks like you missed Kabuterimon," Joe said.

"Even if my attack did miss Ikkakumon, he didn't escape unscathed from it," Kabuterimon said, "Water easily conducts electricity and he was practically right where the attack hit."

"Don't count me out yet," Ikkakumon yelled as he comes out of the water and launches his attack, "Harpoon torpedo."

"I never said I finished you off yet," Kabuterimon said dodges one of the two torpedoes that Ikkakumon launched as he's charging up his own attack, "All I told Joe is that you didn't come out unaffected from my last attack that I aimed at you, Electro shocker."

Meanwhile with Tai, Takato, and the others in the room, "This is kind of boring," Ice complained, "They keep launching the same attacks over and over."

"Well with the way Lord Holy Angemon set things up their other attacks aren't very useful," Takato said, "Kabuterimon's other attacks are for close range combat and I really don't know what Ikkakumon's other attack or attacks do."

"Ikkakumon looks like he's already starting to lose energy," Rika said, "I thought he would be stronger then that."

"Actually he is pretty strong," Renamon said, "You have to consider the fact he's in water and water conducts electricity so even if he hasn't felt it, when Kabuterimon's attack hits the water it's actually slightly electrocuting him and the last one he probably really felt it because it nearly hit him straight on."

"Who is Lord Holy Angemon," Ice asked, "I thought it was the Host who set up the fight?"

"Lord Holy Angemon is the Host," Tai said.

Back to the fight, "I'm just fine," Ikkakumon stated before diving under the water trying to get as far from Kabuterimon's attack as possible.

Ikkakumon rises to the surface only to dive under the moment Kabuterimon starts to attack. Ikkakumon continues to surface only to dive once more.

Meanwhile Tai smiles as he said, "If Ikkakumon is doing what I think he is then Kabuterimon may have a problem."

"What's he doing Daddy?" Mary asked.

"Just watch," Tai said.

Back to the fight, "Kabuterimon be careful," Izzy said.

"I'm being cautious Izzy," Kabuterimon said only to get hit in the face with one of Ikkakumon's missiles and almost knocking him into the water before he regains his senses, "That was close."

Ikkakumon then surfaces directly under Kabuterimon, "Harpoon torpedo," he yelled hitting Kabuterimon in the back causing him to fall into the water.

"Kabuterimon!" Izzy yelled.

"I'm fine Izzy," Kabuterimon said as he surfaces, "Though I won't be able to fly now that my wings are soaked."

"Well this is going to change things," Izzy yelled, "Ikkakumon has the advantage in the water so try to avoid him."

"Easy for you to say," Kabuterimon said, "I can't swim that well. At least I'm not far from land." As he starts swimming torpedoes shoot out of water just missing him. He steps onto the beach.

"How did I miss," Ikkakumon said as he surfaces which is a huge mistake because he ends up getting hit in the face with Kabuterimon's Electro shocker temporarily stunning and blinding him.

Kabuterimon takes a quick glance at his wings and grimaces, "Damn even if they weren't wet I still wouldn't be able to use them," he said looking at his tattered and torn wings, "That last torpedo that hit my back must have done this."

"Hey is something wrong Kabuterimon?" Izzy asked.

"He got my wings," the insect digimon said, "I can't use them to fly anymore."

"You're still faster on land. Stay out of the water," Izzy said.

"Why did they stop fighting?" Mary asked.

"They're planning," Kari said, "With Kabuterimon land locked they need to change the way they fight."

"What's land locked," Mary asked.

"It means he's stuck on land," Kari said, "For the rest of the fight Kabuterimon's wings are useless."

'Ikkakumon is better then I thought,' Kabuterimon thinks as he tries to come up with a new strategy, 'I underestimated him and that's why I'm stuck on land now.'

"This fight is much better then the last one," Knightmon said as he's sitting with the other tamers and digi-destined that are sitting in the arena watching, "This one will actually last for awhile."

"Those two are really good," a girl said sitting next to Knightmon, "I'm surprised that Ikkakumon is still able to fight."

'Damn that smarts,' Ikkakumon thinks underwater still recovering from the last attack that hit him, 'Kabuterimon must have launched that attack before I surfaced.'

"I think that last attack must have at least stunned Ikkakumon," Izzy yelled to Kabuterimon, "But still don't let your guard down at all."

"If I did stun or knock him senseless then this should help," Kabuterimon said as he powers up his attack, "Electro shocker," he yelled launching a more powerful version of the attack then usual.

"Kabuterimon must be really determined to win," Izzy said, "He's my partner and I haven't seen him release one that strong in his champion form before."

Ikkakumon finally fully recovered is near the surface and growls in extreme pain as he feels the electricity coursing through his body for the third time during this fight, 'If this keeps up I'm going to end up losing,' he thinks, 'I have to figure out some way to get him back into the water so I can attack him easier.' Ikkakumon then surfaces as the electricity dies down, "Harpoon Torpedo," he yelled launching a few of them at Kabuterimon.

Kabuterimon drops to the ground avoiding them, "You have to do better then that Ikkakumon," he taunted, "At the rate this is going you are going to lose."

"Ikkakumon," Joe said, "We need to get Kabuterimon into water."

"Call me when he's release an attack," Ikkakumon said.

"He's reading another attack," Joe said.

Ikkakumon leaves the water just before the attack goes into the water. "Harpoon Torpedo," he yelled sending his attack.

Kabuterimon jumps out of the way of the attack, "Nice try but you missed," he said before Ikkakumon's attack hit the ground behind and sends him flying into the water from the shockwave.

"Who says I was aiming exactly for you," Ikkakumon said before jumping back into the water.

"I have to get out of the water," Kabuterimon said as he starts trying to swim back to the island he was just on.

"You aren't going anywhere," Ikkakumon said as he surfaces and pulls Kabuterimon back under with him.

"Let go of me," Kabuterimon yelled as he's pulled under.

"I'm not letting you have the luxury of being able to easily dodge my attacks," Ikkakumon said as he's pulling Kabuterimon deeper.

Kabuterimon finally breaks free from Ikkakumon's grip and realizes he can't tell which way is up at the moment, "Damn it this isn't good," Kabuterimon said.

"Harpoon Torpedo," Ikkakumon yelled launching his attack and hitting Kabuterimon in the back.

Kabuterimon turns around, "So that is how you want to play," he said, "Beetle horn attack," he yelled swimming at Ikkakumon and hits his left arm leaving a gash even though Ikkakumon tried to dodge.

Ikkakumon turns around and hits Kabuterimon with his claws, "Take that you annoying fly," he said.

"I'm not a fly," Kabuterimon said as he uses his four arms to attack Ikkakumon.

"Yeah you're right flies aren't so annoying," Ikkakumon said, "You're more like a gnat."

The fight continues like this for awhile with them fighting physically and verbally, "I don't think this fight is going to last much longer," Kabuterimon said.

"Getting a little cocky now," Ikkakumon panted as he tries to attack Kabuterimon again, "I would have expected Greymon or Garurumon to say that but not you."

"I'm not getting cocky at all," Kabuterimon said moving just enough to dodge Ikkakumon and grabs onto his back, "I have been saving my energy for this."

"What are you planning," Ikkakumon asked.

"Sorry buddy but this is going to hurt like hell," Kabuterimon said, "Electro..."

"If you use that attack it will affect both of us," Ikkakumon yelled.

"Shocker," Kabuterimon yelled using the attack and electrocuting both of them, 'Crap this really hurts,' he thinks, 'I didn't want to do this but I can't let Izzy lose.'

After a few minutes Ikkakumon stops moving and de-digivolves back into Gomamon, "Ouch," he muttered before passing out and starts floating to the surface.

"So that way is up," Kabuterimon said as he reverts to Tentomon after being shocked from his own attack and using most of his energy and starts swimming to the surface.

"I'm getting worried," Joe said, "They have been underwater for a very long time."

"Yeah it has been a long time since Ikkakumon pulled Kabuterimon under with him," Izzy said.

A few moments later Joe sees bubbles start coming to the surface near the island he is on, "What's that," he asked and after a few more moments Gomamon floats to the surface belly up with cuts, bruises and minor burns all over his body, "Oh no Gomamon!"

"Where is Kabuterimon," Izzy asked, "If Gomamon is there then where is he?"

"I'm right here," Tentomon panted weakly, "Did you already forget I told you I can't swim that well?"

"Joe is Gomamon ok," Izzy asked turning his attention to Joe now that he knows Tentomon is ok.

"Other then unconscious and really banged up he seems fine," Joe said, "But I can't be sure till he wakes up."

"The winner of the this fight is Koushiro Izumi," Lord Holy Angemon said snapping his fingers causing the islands Joe and Izzy are on to vanish and causing them to fall into the water, "Now leave the arena so I can start the next fight."

"I hope you don't mind but I would like to stay with Gomamom," Joe said.

"Alright," Izzy said.

"It looks like the attacks got to Ikkakumon," Tai said.

"I'm going to see if they are alright," Sora said.

"See you later," Tai said.

Sora comes to the arena to see Joe with the nurse digimons around him. "I fight and he get the ladies," Gomamon said, "Not fair."

"That's the way life is," Sora said, "It looks like Joe has enough to help him feel better."

"But I was the one who fought Tentomon not Joe," Gomamon said.

"Well there really isn't anything you can do about it," Sora said, "Hey Izzy how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine Sora," Izzy said, "Even though we weren't in the water for long Joe seems to be getting sick."

"Joe did just recently get over a cold a few days ago," Sora said, "Guess getting soaked wasn't a good thing for him, did they take a look at Tentomon and Gomamon yet?"

"Yeah they took a look at all of us," Izzy said, "They said Tentomon is fine and needs to rest, but Gomamon is going to need some time to heal from the fight that they just had."

"With all the times Gomamon was electrocuted I'm not surprised," Sora said, "So what did they say to do to help him?"

"The nurses said most of the healing will just take time," Izzy said, "They also said that they would give me an ointment for the burns he has to help those heal faster."

"Come on Joe lets get you to bed," one of the nurse digimon said. Most of the nurses push Joe away.

"Will some one get mad at them leaving their position?" Sora asked.

"No," another nurse digimon said, "They just came to see Joe. I'm off to wait for the next match."

"Joe gets all those cute lady digimons," Gomamon said, "And I can't get a date."

"No one wants to date a loser," Tentomon said.

"Tentomon I already told you to stop it a few minutes ago," Izzy said, "The fight is over so stop teasing Gomamon about losing or you won't like the consequences."

"You only won because you were holding back while we were fighting underwater," Gomamon stated.

"I wasn't holding back at all," Tentomon said, "All I was doing was conserving my energy while I was still fighting you."

"That's still holding back," Gomamon said.

"Most of my attacks don't use that much energy," Tentomon said, "And I really couldn't use my electro shocker attack underwater."

"That didn't stop you from using it anyways," Gomamon yelled, "That's the reason I'm hurt this bad."

"What happened while you were underwater Tentomon," Izzy asked.

"Oh Gomamon is just sore that I decided to grab onto him and use my electro shocker attack," Tentomon said, "Though it really did smart."

"That was the worst pain I ever felt," Gomamon said, "I didn't think it was ever going to stop, but then it did and the next thing I know I'm waking up from one of the nurses poking and prodding me to see if I'm fine."

"I wanted to beat you not kill you," Tentomon said.

"You're going at it," Sora said.

"I'm going to see Joe," Izzy said, "I wonder if he's going to be in my place or his?"

"I'm going to see Tai," Sora said, "I'm going to take Matt with me."

"Well have fun then," Izzy said, "Do you know why the others didn't come to see how Joe and I are doing?"

"I'm not sure," Sora said, "I'll ask them when I get back to Tai's place."

"We might as well check both rooms," Tentomon said, "Joe's room is on the way to ours so we should check there first."

"That makes a lot of sense to check both rooms," Izzy said.

"Uh Izzy can you carry me," Gomamon asked a he glares at Tentomon, "It hurts to walk with all these cuts and burns I have at the moment."

"Sure thing Gomamon," Izzy said.

Meanwhile Matt walks back from the training ground. "It's hard to get a training ground," Matt said.

"I wonder about the fights," Gabumon said.

"We'll see it on the computer," Matt said.

"It's free to anyone," Crystal Agumon, "Only the edit forms but I'm sure I can get all the information about it. He can only change you after you lose a fight but I bet there more to it than that."

"Hey Matt," Sora said, "Come with me to Tai's place."

"Why?" Matt asked.

"Just come on," Sora said.

"Uh alright I guess," Matt said.

"What's going on," Gabumon asked.

"You'll find out if you and Crystal Agumon come," Sora said, "But you don't have to if you don't want too."

"I go wherever Matt does," Gabumon said, "He's my friend and partner."

"Looks like I am going as well," Crystal Agumon said, "I just hope Susanna doesn't get mad at me for not going back to see her right away," he muttered.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to," Matt said.

"I want to talk to the others," Crystal Agumon said, "I was able to learn more about what is going on."

They come to the court yard only to have Mimi run up to Matt. "Where is my kiss?" she asked.

"What?!" Matt yelled.

"Tai promised a kiss from you if she hit someone with here attack," Sora said.

"And I want the kiss," Mimi said.

"Oh Tai did," Matt said, "Give me a few minutes to talk to him."

"Ok," Mimi said, "But can I get my kiss first?"

"Uh Mimi I don't think this is a good time at the moment," Palmon said.

Matt walks over to Tai's room and enters, "Tai I need to talk to you for a moment," Matt said annoyed.

"What is it Matt," Tai asked walking over to him only to get punch in the face, "What the hell was that for?!"

"That's for promising that I would do something," Matt stated in an annoyed tone.

"I thought you liked Mimi though," Tai said holding his bleeding nose.

"That doesn't matter at the moment," Matt stated, "What matters is that you promise people that the rest of us will do something for someone else and you don't even bother to mention anything to us till it's too late for us to do anything to get out of it."

"But I thought," Tai said only to be interrupted by Matt.

"You thought," Matt scoffed, "The problem with you Tai is that most of the time you don't think about what you're doing at all."

"Mimi needs a reward for doing a good job and she wants a kiss from you," Tai said.

"I'll kiss her once but find something else to reward her with," Matt said.

Tai smiles. "Daddy is it wrong for him to hit you?" Mary asked.

"I made him angry and he hit me," Tai said, "Hopefully he can keep control of that anger when he talks to Mimi. Matt never says what he's feeling easily."

"What's wrong?" Mimi asked.

"Tai is bribing you to train," Matt said.

"It works better than yelling at me," Mimi said.

"I yelled only because I worry that you'll lose the fight and be taken away," Matt said.

"You do care about me," Mimi cheered.

"Of course I care about you," Matt said, "I care about all of my friends."

"Oh I see," Mimi said in a depressed tone.

"Matt isn't good at expression himself is he at all," Ice asked listening to Matt from the doorway to Tai's room.

"No he isn't," Tai said, "Matt has never been good at expression himself."

"Hey is something wrong Mimi," Matt asked noticing the change in Mimi's attitude, "You seem a little down about something all of a sudden."

"I thought I was more than a friend to you," Mimi said.

"You are," Matt said.

"Then will you become my boyfriend when I'm human?" Mimi asked.

"But you see to train so you can fight and stay with Sora," Matt said.

"Alright," Mimi said as she hugs Matt's leg, "What about my kiss?"

"Well ok," Matt said and gets ready to kiss Mimi, "This is going to be a little weird."

"What do you mean," Mimi asked.

"At the moment you're a digimon," Matt said, "I have never kissed one before and this just feels awkward."

"Just shut up and kiss me already," Mimi said getting annoyed with Matt.

"Alright," Matt said bending down and kisses Mimi.

"That wasn't so bad was it," Mimi asked as Matt ends the kiss a moment later.

"It was really weird," Matt said, "Though it wasn't bad just weird."

"It might not be a good thing that he kissed Floramon," one of the gatomon's whispered to another one.

"Yeah I know what you mean," the other gatomon whispered back.

A few moments earlier some of the gatomons watch as Matt presses his lips to Mimi's. "He did it," another gatomon said.

"What will happen?" Kari asked the others at the door.

"He just won't be able to lie," a feline digimon said, "He can keep himself from saying things but if he tries to lie then he'll tell the truth."

"One of us should ask if Matt likes Mimi," Sora said as she peeks through the small gap.

Kari walks out of the room and over to Matt, "So Matt do you like Mimi," she asked.

"That is none of your business Kari," Matt said.

"I thought you said he shouldn't be able to lie," Sora asked one of the gatomons.

"He didn't lie," the gatomon said, "Your friend didn't really answer the question at all, he just said it was none of Kari's business."

"Hmm I'm going to ask him a different question," Sora said as she walks out of Tai's room and walks up to Matt, "Matt can I ask you something?"

"Yeah I guess," Matt said, "But if it's the same question Kari just asked then I'm going to tell you now that it's none of your business as well."

"Actually I'm just curious if you still have any feelings for me," Sora asked.

"What are you doing Sora," Mimi asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute or two," Sora said to Mimi.

"Well uh um," Matt starts trying to think of what he wants to tell Sora because he's afraid hurting her feelings, "The thing is Sora that I haven't had those type of feelings for you since about three months before you broke up with me," Matt then covers his mouth, 'What the, that's not what I wanted to say,' he thinks.

"I see," Sora said.

"That's not what I meant to say," Matt said.

"Did you like the kiss?" Mimi said.

"Yes," Matt said, "Why did I say that?"

"I don't know but do you like me?" Mimi asked.

Matt tries to say only as a friend but instead he said, "I really like you and would like to be more than a friend."

"Really," Mimi cheered as use her attack to push off the ground and into Matt's arms.

"What's happening to me?" Matt asked.

"It turns out that a floramon's kiss can cause the other person to only tell the truth," Sora said.

"You knew about this didn't you," Matt said.

"Kari and I only just found out before coming out here to ask you a few questions," Sora said, "We overheard some of the gatomons talking about it and asked what they meant."

"Great this is just great," Matt said.

"Matt why did you stay with me for three more months if you didn't love me anymore?" Sora asked.

"I wasn't sure how to tell you," Matt said, "And I didn't want to hurt you at all by breaking up with you. This is really getting annoying."

"This is fun," Mimi said, "So boxers or briefs?"

"Why do you need to know that?" Matt grunted.

"He can avoid the answer," Kari said.

"I'm going to see Joe about this," Matt said.

"Matt," Sora said, "Joe lost a fight to Izzy."

"I was training at that time," Matt said, "I need go back to my place and watch the fights I miss."

"Can I come with you Matt?" Mimi asked.

"I don't see why not," Matt said, "Though it's going to be a little crowded with Gabumon, Crystal Agumon, Ken, Wormmon, and that one gatomon that is staying in my room at the moment."

"I don't mind about that," Mimi said.

"Actually Mimi you need to train some more," Sora said.

"I don't want to train at the moment," Mimi complained, "I want to be with Matt."

"You need to train," Sora said as she grab Mimi, "You want matt to be happy and Matt wants you to train."

"Fine," Mimi said.

"How should we train you?" Sora asked.

Meanwhile Izzy enters his place and finds Joe resting on his couch. His hair side was move back. His nose push out a little, and his ears are starting to flatten. The nurse turn to Izzy. "His change brought his sickness out once more. The good news is since it's a human sickness, when he becomes a digimon he won't be effected by it anymore."

"That's a good thing to hear," Izzy said, "I just hope he doesn't start complaining about being a digimon like he does about other things."

"Hey Joe doesn't complain about everything," Gomamon said.

"Then tell me one thing he doesn't complain about," Tentomon said.

Gomamon glares at Tentomon trying to think of something Joe doesn't usually complain about.

Tentomon waits about a minute, "Can't think of anything can you Gomamon," he said.

"Will the two of you just stop arguing about everything," Izzy said, "It's really starting to get on my nerves and Joe doesn't always complain Tentomon even though it does seem like it at times."

"Oh before I forget here is the ointment for Gomamon's burns," the nurse said, "What you do is rub some of the stuff on his burns at least once or twice a day and try to do it gently as well."

"Ok thanks," Izzy said setting Gomamon down and taking the jar from the nurse, "I'm sure he appreciates it."

"I do," Gomamon said, "But if I was Joe you nurses would be the ones rubbing the cream."

"Gomamon," Izzy said, "How does Joe put up with you."

"Its easy," Gomamon said, "If it was Tentomon then I would be wondering too?"

"Hey," Tentomon yelled.

"Gomamon to the bedroom and Tentomon to the bathroom," Izzy yelled.

"Why can't I go to the bathroom?" Gomamon asked as he made his way to the bedroom.

"You like the water," Izzy said.

"But why are you doing this?" Tentomon asked.

"I'm sick of the two of you fighting," Izzy said, "You two are going to stay separated till you can stop fighting, now get going."

"Oh fine," Gomamon said as he starts heading to the bathroom and Tentomon starts heading for the bedroom.

"Gomamon I told you to go to the bedroom and Tentomon I told you to go to the bathroom," Izzy yelled again.

"Alright already we're going," Tentomon said walking into the bathroom.

"You know Gomamon could probably get into the bathroom through the door linked to the bedroom," the nurse said, "You might want to lock it."

"Actually I left it to where only mine and Tentomon's hand prints work on that one," Izzy said, "But I locked out access to it to everyone except me before even going to the fight with how they were arguing before we even had the fight."

"That's smart," the nurse said.

"He just want to calm himself," Tentomo said as he enter the bathroom. "He doesn't have a computer."

"Don't you have to get back to your job?" Izzy asked.

"No," the nurse answered, "I'm off."

"Those nurses always have one of their kind watching Joe when he's sick," Gomamon yelled from the bedroom.

"Gomamon just stay quiet for the moment," Izzy yelled to Gomamon, "The first time Joe got sick it was your fault in a way because you kept going in and out of the room on the night it had snowed at the other place or so I heard from Joe."

"I was just having some fun that night," Gomamon yelled, "I didn't mean to make Joe sick."

"So why do you think Joe became sick again," Izzy asked.

"Well when the humans who lose the fights are changed so is their immune systems," the nurse said, "The thing is Joe's immune system is being altered at the moment and is still mostly what a human has but is weaker then usual and he wasn't a hundred percent better just yet so it caused him to have a relapse."

"So you are saying that the immune systems of those who have been changed into digimon has been altered?" Izzy asked, "Why is Lord Holy Angemon doing that?"

"Well the thing is there are colds and diseases in the digital world that affect all kinds of digimon," the nurse said, "If the humans that are turned to digimon immune systems aren't also altered, they could catch one of those with their bodies seeming no different from normal digimon and could end up dying from it. So that is why their immune systems is changed and how do you know who the Host is?"

"The gatomon Tai bought at the store is named Mary and she knew who the Host was just from hearing his voice," Izzy said, "Also that is interesting how there are colds and diseases in the digital world and not just the real world."

"Well most of them have been around since the digital world has existed," the nurse said.

"Why do you say most and not all of them?" Izzy asked.

"I have heard rumors that some showed up around the time the D-reaper attacked the digital world almost a century ago," the nurse said, "Some digimon think they were caused when the first humans who came to the digital world managed to become one with their digimon partners and become mega digimon. I think the method the tamers use is called Bio-merging or something like that."

"What there are tamers that can actually become one with their digimon prodigious," Izzy exclaimed, "And have any of these colds or diseases killed any digimon at all and who were the ones that can merge with their digimon?"

"As far as I know not a single digimon has died from any of those sicknesses," the nurse said, "The worse I have seen them do is make it where the digimon that is affected by any of those have bad headaches and start sneezing like crazy at times. I thought you knew who they were, don't you talk with and hang out with them?"

"Huh what do you mean?" Izzy asked confused, "I thought this happened almost a hundred years ago?"

"Takato and three of his friends are the ones who can Bio-merge with their digimon," the nurse said, "After the D-reaper was defeated by them the digital world from what I heard from the Sovereigns was thrown really out of sync with the real world and I'm not sure exactly how much time passed in the real world during that time."

Meanwhile Matt walks back to his room and enters it, "Hey Matt is something wrong?" TK asked, "You seem a little upset about something."

"Yeah I'm upset at the moment," Matt snapped, "Tai promised Mimi I would give her a kiss and what I didn't know is that a Floramon's kiss can have an affect on the one that they kiss and because of it if I try to lie at the moment I end up telling the truth."

"Well you didn't have to say it like that," TK said.

"Sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that," Matt said, "I wanted to say something else but I just couldn't because of that kiss I gave Mimi."

"Why did you come back here so soon Matt," Ken asked, "I thought you said you were going to be training with Crystal Agumon and Gabumon most of the day?"

"With all the people who are fighting in the next few days the training ground is really crowded and they are only allowing everybody an hour at a time to use it," Matt said, "So I came back here to watch the fight Izzy and Joe had while I was there."

"What do you expect with how most of the people weren't even using it while we were at the beach," Patamon said walking out of the room, "Is something wrong Matt?"

"It's just it looks like your ears are larger then this morning," Matt said, "Maybe you're starting to return to normal but I can't be sure."

"It's still going to take some time," Patamon said, "But I wouldn't mind driving a car before that."

"I can't drive a car when I'm human," TK said.

"We're going to Gatomon's place," Patamon said as he pick up TK.

"Mind if Ken and I come along this time," Wormmon asked.

"Sure you can," Patamon said.

"Hey Ken I have been meaning to ask you if you're feeling ok," TK said, "Since the fight we had you been acting somewhat different."

"I'm fine," Ken said, "I just have a lot of things on my mind and I'm worried about how my parents are doing right now."

"Let's get going," TK said.

'_Why not tell them about me yet,' _Ken hears the same voice in his head from during the fight him and TK had, _'Or are you scared that your friends might think the darkness is trying to take you over again.'_

'I don't know how my friends would react,' Ken responded to the voice, 'And we already have a lot of things to worry about with out them knowing that I'm hearing voices in my head again.'

'_I'm surprised you also didn't tell them how worried you are for Yolei as well,' _the voice replied to Ken.

"Ken are you ok," Wormmon asked as they are walking to Kari's room, "I was trying to ask you something but you weren't responding."

"I said I'm fine," Ken said a little harsh, "I'm just thinking of where our friends Yolei, Cody, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon could be is all."

_'I'll leave you for now,' _the voice told Ken, _'Just remember a shadow can only exist in the light. The brighter the light the darker the shadow. Don't confuse darkness with evil.'_

'Are you the shadow or the evil that hides in it?' Ken thinks as he follows the others.

Meanwhile Tai rolls his eyes as some gatomons push him out of his place. "We need it for the fashion show," one said, "We want to show the uniforms."

"Alright," Tai said.

"Hey lets get this set up," one of the gatomons shoving Tai out of his room yelled to some of the ones running around outside.

"Why do they keep shoving me out of my room?" Tai asked and loses his balance due to some gatomons running between his legs causing him to fall on his back and knocking him senseless when his head hits the ground.

"Tai are you ok?" Kari asked running over to her older brother.

"I think so Kari," Tai said, "Though my head is pounding and the room is spinning a little bit."

"Come on Lady Kari you're coming with us," two of the gatomons said as they grab Kari and start dragging her along.

"My brother got hurt," Kari said, "I want to make sure Tai's ok."

"The other gatomons still out here will see to that," one of the gatomon said.

"Why do I need to stay in here?" Agumon asked.

"You're the only Agumon," another gatomon said.

"Hey Tai," TK said, "Where's Kari?"

"In there," Tai said pointing at the door to his place, "They won't let anyone in because they are doing a fashion show. Patamon your ears look different."

"Matt also said they look different," Patamon said, "I wonder how long it will take for me to return to normal?"

"You seem disappointed Patamon," Tai said, "I figured you would want to return to normal?"

"I do it's just that I wanted to try a few things before I do," Patamon said, "But I'm wondering if I'll be able to?"

"Hey Tai is something wrong?" Ken asked, "You seem a tad out of it."

"I'm ok," Tai said, "Though I have a splitting headache because a few of the gatomons here were running between my legs and caused me to trip over them and land on my back and hit my head on the ground."

"Ouch that had to hurt," TK said, "Maybe you should have your head checked out just in case?"

"I probably will," Tai said.

"Uh where is Davis and Veemon at?" Ken asked.

"I guess they are still in the room," Tai said.

Ken opens the door only to be push out by a gatomon saying, "You're not allowed back stage until after the fashion show."

"Sorry," Ken said as the gatomons shoves him out of the room.

"They work hard on it," Tai said.

"Yeah they do," TK said, "I wonder what exactly they are doing right now?"

"Well they aren't going to let us in," Tai said, "And they said they are doing a fashion show."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Wormmon said, "So what are we going to do now?"

"Here you go Lord Tai," one of the gatomons said walking out of the room with an ice pack for Tai.

"Uh thanks," Tai said as he takes the ice pack.

"Lord Tai?" Ken asked confused, "Why is she calling you that?"

"The gatomons decided to start calling me that and also calling Agumon that as well," Tai said, "While they keep putting Lady in front of Kari, Gatomon, Mary, and BlackGatomon's names."

"Why do you allow them to do it though?" Wormmon asked.

"Kari and the others keep telling them to stop but they don't seem to want to listen to that one thing," Tai said.

Meanwhile in part of the room, "Lady Kari come on out," a gatomon said.

"Why should I and stop calling me Lady Kari," Kari said, "Just call me Kari."

"Fine if you don't want to come out I'm going to have to come in there Lady Kari," the gatomon responded.


	29. Chapter 29

"We're having a problem," a gatomon in the bathroom with Kari said.

The gatomon enters the bathroom. There two Gatomons try to put a small, light orange skirt on Kari. "It seams to be to small," one gatomon said.

"That's why Lady Mary's seems too big," the gatomon said, "I'll swap them."

"How much longer?" Black Gatomon asked.

"Not long," the head gatomon said, "We just need to get the rest of you dress."

"All the models are dress," a gatomon said.

"Lets get this started," the head gatomon said, "We'll start with Lady Mary and then Lady Black Gatomon, next Lady Kari, Lord Agumon, Davis, Veemon and lastly our models." She opens the door. "Please make some room so the models can walk," she told the group.

The head gatomon walks up next to the door and said, " The first one is Lady Mary." Mary walk from the room. She wore a light orange, short skirt and vest. "Lady Mary is wearing a light orange to mach her fur. The short skirt allows her to walk on all fours." Mary drops on all four. "The skirt and top are separate to allow the ease to put your tail through."

"Why do I have to be doing this?" Kari asked as she fidgets.

"Well Lady Gatomon couldn't be part of this since you and her switched roles because of that ride for the time being Lady Kari," one of the gatomons in the back with Kari and the others said.

"Why are we here though?" Veemon and Davis asked.

"Because the two of you just are Davis," Ice said, "The other gatomons are just doing this for fun I think."

"It's your turn Lady Black Gatomon," the head gatomon said as Mary walks back into the room, "Get Mary dressed into the one of the other outfits for the next time she comes out."

'I just wish I knew where my friend Mary is,' Ice thinks hearing them call Mary by her name, 'But then again Kari's partner reminds me of her a lot, I wonder if she could be Mary?'

Black Gatomon walks out. She's wearing a long white dress. "As you can see Lady Black Gatomon is wearing a formal dress ideal for dances or balls. The only problem with it is that you can not walk on all fours. The large ribbon she has on is used to cover the extra large hole for her tail. Next is Lady Kari."

"Might as well try to have fun," Kari muttered to herself as she walks out.

"Lady Kari is wearing a casual outfit that consists of blue jeans and a white t-shirt," the head gatomon said, "On the back of the jeans is a hole for the tail that can easy be unfastened with the button above it. Though this particular out makes it completely impossible to walk on all fours as well."

"I wish they would stop calling me Lady Kari," Kari muttered.

Meanwhile in Matt's room, "Hmm Gomamon and Tentomon were really at each others throat before and during the fight," Matt said as he watches the recording of the fight.

"So is this how the fight actually was or did they edit out some stuff," Gabumon asked.

"As far as I can tell at the moment it seems that it hasn't been edited," Crystal Agumon said, "Though except for maybe during the end, but it seems that they added something."

"Well I watched the actual fight on TV," Smiley said walking over to Crystal Agumon, "The last part of the fight I really didn't see but that was because they were underwater, though I decided to check out the recording and it looks like they recorded the underwater part as well and added it in to the rest of the video recording."

"They edited it to look more dramatic than seeing the entire fight," Gabumon said, "There is a pause in the action as we wait to see who won."

Meanwhile back in Kari's room, "Our next is lord Agumon," the head gatomon said. Agumon walks from the room. "He is wearing a formal tux. The pants is fasten by a button over his tail. His coat has two hip pocket and then a breast pocket to hold a rose. In this he is ready for any ball."

"Next is Davis," the head gatomon said, "He is wearing traditional Japanese robes." Just then Davis drops to the ground.

"Are you ok Davis?" some of the gatomons asked at the same time.

"Yeah I'm fine," Davis said getting up, "I just tripped is all."

The head gatomon frowned as she saw that the robes Davis is wearing ripped when he tripped, "Looks like we have to repair that outfit," she sighed.

"Sorry about ruining the outfit," Davis said sheepishly as he heads back into the room he came out of.

"No it's ok," the head gatomon said, "Everyone gets a little clumsy at times."

Veemon steps out. "On to the next one," the head gatomon said, "Veemon is wearing the male version of the casual outfit that Lady Kari wore. His clothes are tighter than Kari's but still able to move with him.

"Next is one of our girls," the head gatomon said as a gatomon walks out, "She is wearing a maid uniform based off what Veemon said."

'Why did Veemon have to tell them about maid uniforms?' Kari thinks, 'A lot of these clothes are decent and look nice. Though some of the ones Veemon and Davis mentioned look really awful and look somewhat perverted as well.'

"The next girl is wearing what Lady Kari usually wears when human," the head gatomon said, "Attached to a rope around her neck is a digital camera, she has on normal gloves instead of the usual ones gatomons have, she has on a white and pink sleeveless shirt and brown shorts that stop just above her knees."

"Wait how do you know that is what I wear?" Kari asked one of the gatomons.

"Davis showed us a picture of you earlier," the gatomon responded, "So we made an outfit just like it Lady Kari."

"You carry a picture of me," Kari said.

"Other guys have pictures of their girlfriends on them," Davis said.

"We never been on a date," Kari said.

"No fighting," the head gatomon said, "We have some more outfits to try out. Next up is Lady Mary in her school girl outfit."

Meanwhile Crystal Agumon smiles, "I may have found a way through another firewall. I'll be a little deeper into the system. There are still a few levels to get to the inside to find out what happened to your friends."

"That's a good thing to hear," Matt said, "How much longer do you think it might take?"

"I really do not know at the moment," Crystal Agumon said, "They almost completely changed the firewall systems while I was stuck as Shardmon, so it's going to take awhile to get through the rest of them."

"Just do the best you can," Matt said, "You also have Izzy helping you with it as well."

"Yeah you're right," Crystal Agumon said turning around and sees Izzy outside the window walking towards the door, "Speaking of Izzy he's right outside."

"And how do you know that?" Gabumon asked.

"I just saw him through the window heading towards the door," Crystal Agumon said.

"I'm here to help Crystal Agumon," Izzy said as Matt opens the door.

"How is Joe doing?" Matt asked.

"He's sick again," Izzy said, "but the nurse said he will be better when he becomes a full digimon."

"Just remember Crystal Agumon needs to go to bed early," Matt said.

"Ok," Izzy said.

"Why do I need to go to bed early?" Crystal Agumon asked.

"Because you're my partner and it's not good for you to stay up really late," Matt said, "Oh where are Gomamon and Tentomon?"

"I locked Tentomon in the restroom and Gomamon in the bedroom in my place," Izzy said, "They wouldn't stop arguing after the fight and I got fed up with it to the point I locked them in separate rooms."

"So how are both of them doing otherwise?" Matt asked.

"Oh Tentomon is fine," Izzy said, "But Gomamon does have quite a few cuts and burns at the moment, the nurses did give me some ointment to put on the burns he has though."

"Aren't we going to finish watching the fight they had Matt," Gabumon said.

"Yeah just give me a moment Gabumon," Matt said, "I'm talking with Izzy and Crystal Agumon at the moment."

"Alright," Gabumon said.

Meanwhile Renamon smiles. She lifts her head from Guilmon's belly as she said, "I need some glue."

"What are you planing this time?" Guilmon asked.

"I just going to glue their hands together while they hold hands," Renamon said.

"Uh do you think that is a good idea with Rika already mad at us about the last thing you decided to pull?" Guilmon asked, "She threatened to kill us if we did anything else."

"She's just blowing off steam is all," Renamon said, "I don't think she'll get that mad about this one."

"But what if you are wrong about it," Guilmon said.

"It's only a little harmless fun," Renamon said, "It's not like I'm doing something that can get them hurt or killed."

"I guess you're right," Guilmon sighed, "So when are we going to do it?"

"When are you going to do what?" Rika asked hearing the last thing Guilmon said as she walks up to them.

"We're just talking about having a nice dinner between the two of us," Renamon said, "Right Guilmon?"

"Yeah we were," Guilmon said a little nervously.

"You better not be lying to Renamon," Rika stated, "With you smiling like that I don't think you're telling the truth."

'Uh I hope they aren't about to have another argument,' Guilmon thinks becoming really nervous, 'With the position I'm in I wouldn't be able to get out of here.'

"I know you to well," Rika said, "You're lying."

"Are you sure?" Renamon said.

"You better not try something like you did this morning again," Rika said.

"You liked it," Renamon said, "Most of all you like the little ending."

"What?!" Rika yelled.

"You like Takato," Renamon said.

"Takato is just a friend," Rika stated.

"You just don't want to admit it to anyone else," Renamon said.

"Then why are you blushing Rika?" Guilmon said and then wishes he hadn't when they turn their attention on him.

'Maybe I can still get out of here,' Takato thinks as he starts sneaking towards the door, 'I hate to leave Guilmon here but there is nothing I can to do to help him at the moment.'

"I am not blushing," Rika yelled as she blushes an even deeper shade of red.

'I just made things worse didn't I,' Guilmon thinks.

"At least I'm not afraid to admit that I like Guilmon," Renamon said.

"You like him so much that you just to have his children," Rika stated.

"There is nothing wrong with me having Guilmon's children," Renamon growled, "What is your problem with Guilmon and I being together?"

'I really feel sorry for Guilmon now,' Takato thinks as he's still heading for the door and ends up tripping over something and knocking a corner table over as he falls, 'Uh oh.'

"Where do you think you're going Takato?" Renamon said.

"Takato come here and tell Renamon what you think about what she did this morning," Rika yelled.

"And the kiss," Renamon said.

"I didn't like that trick," Takato said nervously, "I did like the kiss though."

"What?!" Rika yelled.

"It was a kiss with someone cute and smart," Takato said. Rika is about to yell but Takato pecks her on her cheek.

"Also if Takato is only a friend then why do you treat Kazu and Kenta the way you do?" Renamon asked, "And not Takato in the same way?"

"Kazu and Kenta are complete idiots and don't know what the hell they are doing most of the time," Rika stated.

"I would have to agree with Rika about that," Takato said, "They really don't know what they are doing especially when it comes to being digimon tamers."

"I never thought I would hear you bad mouth your friends like that," Renamon said surprised.

"I'm not bad mouthing them," Takato said, "I was just stating a fact because if they knew what they were doing Kenta wouldn't have forgotten his deck in his room and they both would have better cards as well."

"That's true," Rika said.

"Lets settle this," Renamon said, "A game of truth and dear."

"Are you joking," Rika said, "That is a game for little children."

"Something wrong Rika," Takato asked, "It won't hurt to play the game."

Meanwhile with Tai, "I hope they let us back in my room soon," he said.

"That is the last of the outfits," the head gatomon said, "You can enter the room to get a closer look at them."

"Daddy," Mary called out. She runs to Tai still in her school girl outfit. She jump into his arms. "How was I?"

"You were great," Tai said as he carries Mary into his place.

Meanwhile Rika rolls her eyes. Somehow during the fight, Renamon was able to walk to the door and block her way out.

"Fine," Rika said, "We'll play your game."

"I'll go first," Renamon said, "Rika truth or dear?"

"Truth," Rika said.

Renamon smiles and asked, "Do you like Takato?"

"Why should I answer that," Rika stated.

"Because you agreed to play the game," Renamon said, "Now answer the question."

"Fine I do like Takato," Rika said annoyed.

"So how exactly do you like Takato," Renamon asked.

"You already asked a question," Rika stated, "It's my turn now."

"Alright," Renamon said.

"Renamon, truth or dear?" Rika asked.

"Dear," Renamon said.

"I dear you yo take three step to the right," Rika said. The moment Renamon did, Rika runs for the door only to be blocked by Renamon. "You moved."

"You never said I couldn't," Renamon said.

"Let me ask this Renamon," Rika said, "Why did you choose Guilmon anyways?"

"Well both Impmon and Cyberdramon vanished a few days after we got sent back," Renamon stated, "Even if Terriermon didn't have a thing for Lopmon there was no way I was going to be with him. He's annoying as hell with all that sarcasm and Guardromon is a robot so that wouldn't have worked and MarineAngemon can literally fit in the palm of my hand with how small he is."

"We need to stop them," Guilmon told Takato, "Watch me." He walks up to Renamon and gives her a short kiss on her lips. Renamon stops and blushes. Takato takes a deep breath and did the same to Rika and she stops and blushes as well.

Rika recovers only to have Takato's arm around her and pulling her to the door. "Where are you taking me?" Rika asked.

"The theme park," Takato said, "It's the only place I know that is good for a date. I went on the mission with you now you are going to come with me."

"What are you going to do if I don't," Rika stated.

"Next time Ryo comes and bothers you I'll let him do so for awhile," Takato said grinning, "And I know how much you dislike him at the moment."

"You wouldn't do that," Rika said.

"Are you so sure about that Rika," Takato said, "You know that I keep my promises and that was no threat I just made, it's a promise."

"Figures you would say something like that," Rika said annoyed, "Though I never said I wouldn't go with you."

Meanwhile with Lord Holy Angemon, "Sir the clothes have been sorted out and you should be able to give them back to the owners," Yolei said in an emotionless tone.

"Ah very good Maidmon," Lord Holy Angemon said, "Have them sent back to them in the morning and get rid of the clothes that belonged to Henry and Jeri."

"Knightmon already took care of that the other day," Yolei said, "He said he knew that they were useless to them and decided to get rid of them himself."

"Good then I don't have to deal with it and get back to work," Lord Holy Angemon said.

"Yes master," Yolei said as she turns and leaves the room.

Meanwhile Tai smiles as Mary walks up to him. She is wearing clothes like Kari the first time she was in the Digi-World. "Aunty Gatomon said that Aunty Kari wore this," she said.

"That's right," Tai said.

"And big brother is wearing what you did," Mary said. She point at Agumon. He wearing what Tai wore when he first entered the digi-world.

"I did," Tai said.

"Clothes are not comfortable," Agumon said, "But they have style."

"What's going on out here?" Takato asked as he comes out of the room with Rika and sees Mary and Agumon in the clothes, "Where did they get those clothes?"

"We made them," one of the gatomons, "Lady Gatomon told us what Lord Tai and Lady Kari were wearing when they first entered the digital world."

"Oh ok," Takato said, "I didn't know that digimon could make clothes."

"Well some digimon wear clothes," another gatomon said, "And not all of them like the clothes they have when they first digivolve into that form."

"I didn't think that mattered to digimon really," Rika said, "It's not like they stay in that form all the time."

"Actually some of them do," the same gatomon that responded to Rika before said, "Not all digimon de-digivolve after digivolving."

"We need to go," Takato said.

"I hope you have a good date," Agumon said.

"You can move your arm," Rika said.

"I like holding you," Takato said.

"Get your arm off me," Rika growled, "Unless you want to end up in a full body cast."

"Uh ok," Takato gulped as he removes his arm from Rika.

"So what are we going to do?" Guilmon asked.

"We'll go with them of course," Renamon said.

"Alright," Guilmon said, "So when are you going to train, I know you have a fight sometime in the next few days or so."

"With how weak a lot of the opponents are I think it's better if Rika and I let them have the training grounds," Renamon said, "Also I did some training while we were at the beach for about a week."

"Oh yeah I forgot," Guilmon said.

They watch as the gatomons run from Tai and Kari's place. "The cats are enjoying there time."

"So many," Guilmon said.

"We have a babysitter so I'm not complaining," Renamon said.

Guilmon then rolls his eyes, "Lets just go," he said.

"You have a problem with me wanting a babysitter," Renamon stated as she glares at Guilmon.

"Uh no," Guilmon said trying to back away, "It's just they haven't even hatched yet and you're acting overprotective."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't trust most of the digimon that work for the host," Renamon growled, "The only ones that seem to be trustworthy are the gatomons and the agumons in my opinion."

'Yeah so trustworthy that I'm telling Knightmon what they are doing,' Ice thinks with a frown, 'I don't want to do this but I have no other choice.'

"Ice what are you doing here?" Tai asked.

'Don't think of spying on them,' Ice thinks, 'Don't think of it or they'll throw me out.'

"You're hurt," Tai said, "You should be resting."

"I just came out here for some sun," Ice said.

"Well ok but try to stay off your hurt leg," Tai said.

"Don't worry I will," Ice said.

"Hey Ice what's got you so down," Gatomon asked as she bends down to talk to her.

"Huh oh nothing is wrong," Ice said, "Except I haven't been able to get much sleep because my leg seems to bother me the worst at night."

"Maybe we can have the nurses give you something to help with the pain," Gatomon said, "I'm sure they will do that."

"Nah I think I'll be fine," Ice said, "At the worse I'll just sleep during the day some of the time."

Kari looks over towards Gatomon and Ice causing her to frown when she thinks she sees a black aura around Ice's leg for a moment, 'I must be seeing things,' she thinks.

A moment later Kari is tackled by some of the other gatomons, "Hey Lady Kari are you ok," one of them asked, "You seem a little distracted all of a sudden?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Kari said, "I just thought I saw something for a moment there."

"Well you must be seeing thing," one gatomon said.

"Ice seems worried about something," Kari said.

"If she is then I can't tell you what it is," the gatomon said, "It's fine to notice things just don't let it stop you from keeping an eye around you."

"Alright," Kari said, "I think I will talk to Tai." As she walks away she thinks, 'Tai might know something about Ice.'

"Ok Lady Kari we'll be here if you want to play some more afterwards," the gatomon said, "Come on Lady Black Gatomon lets play."

"I don't feel like playing at the moment," Black Gatomon said.

"You never want to play," the gatomon said, "There's no reason that you shouldn't play."

"I like to have fun in my own ways," Black Gatomon said, "And the way the rest of you play doesn't seem like much fun to me."

"Tai," Kari said, "I would like to talk to you."

"Sure," Tai said. Kari starts to push him. "Where are we going?"

"Into the bathroom," Kari said, "That way no one will listen."

In the bathroom, Tai sat on the toilet. "So what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"In a bit," Kari said with her cat ears on the door. "I want to make sure no one can hear us." She walks away. "Okay," she said, "Its about Ice. I saw a black mist on her broken leg. I want to know if you know anything."

"Don't tell anyone," Tai said, "The reason that she broke her leg near you is that she is being forced to spy on us. I plan on using her to give Lord Holy Angemon misinformation."

"You know about her spying on us and didn't tell me," Kari said, "Why is that?"

"I wasn't exactly sure how you would react to it," Tai said, "And the black mist I don't know anything about that."

"Then I guess I'll probably have to figure out what that black mist is myself," Kari said, "So what kind of misinformation are you planning to let Ice hear so that she can give it to Lord Holy Angemon?"

"I'm still working on that," Tai said, "Though I think Ice might know about my ability to read minds but I can't be sure."

"More then likely because you did blurt it out a few times while she was close by," Kari said.

"Well the good thing about it is that Ice still thinks that we don't know about her being a spy," Tai said, "So as long as we don't mention it she won't find out."

"Now I know why you were being careful with what you have been saying the last few days," Kari said, "I can tell because usually you blurt out what you want to say almost right away but lately you been taking time to think about what to say."

"So you noticed that," Tai said.

"I'm pretty sure that all of our friends have probably noticed," Kari said, "Maybe Izzy would be able to come up with some false information that would still seem believable if we ask him for help."

"That might be a good idea," Tai said, "Also was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Not that I can think of," Kari said.

Tai rub his head and said, "Wait, what if you're seeing this mist and me reading minds are related. After all we both have a piece of the light of digivolution."

"So what am I seeing?" Kari asked.

"We'll find out," Tai said, "We never asked the gatomons about Cody and Yolei. I'm hoping that Ice's communicator lets it slip."

"Alright," Kari said, "I'm going to play.

Kazu walks into the courtyard. "I don't think this is the right place," Kenta said.

"The girl said right here," Kazu said.

"Just because that's what we were told doesn't mean it's right," Guardromon said and then turns towards one of the gatomons, "Excuse me does Takato stay in this area?"

"Yeah he does," the gatomon responds, "But he isn't here at the moment, Takato went to the amusement park with Rika and their digimon."

"Ok thank you," Guardromon said.

"Who is that over there?" Kazu asked spotting Gatomon, "She's beautiful."

"Oh that's Amy," the gatomon said, "She's a really good friend of Kari and Tai."

"Uh oh that's the same look he had in his eyes when her gatomon scratched him in the face last night," Kenta said.

"I agree with that," Guardromon said.

"Oh great not him again," Gatomon muttered seeing Kazu heading towards her.

"Hey can I talk to you for a moment Amy," Kazu said.

Tai walks out of his room and shudders, 'Damn I thought some of Gabumon's perverted thoughts were bad,' he thinks as he hears some of Kazu's thoughts, 'Compared to his Gabumon's almost seem tame.'

"What the hell do you want?" Gatomon asked.

"I just want to ask if you want to hang out," Kazu said as he wipes some drool off his chin, "And why did you have your partner scratch me in the face?"

"I didn't make her do it," Gatomon said, "My partner did it of her own free will and I don't want anything to do with you." She then turns around and starts heading into the room.

"Aw come on," Kazu said.

"I already told you I don't want anything to do with you," Gatomon said as she sees him getting ready to try to grab her, causing her to turn around and punches him in the face with all her strength knocking him out cold before anyone else could react.

The gatomons blink a few times and then go back to what they were doing. "We'll be on our way," Guardromon said as he picks up his partner.

"Lady Gatomon is really fast even as a human," a gatomon said to one of the other gatomons.

"Yeah she is," the other gatomon responded, "I didn't notice she punched him till after it already happened."

"Maybe we should keep our distant from this place for awhile," Kenta said.

"That would be a logical thing to do Kenta," Guardromon said.

"Wait you can understand me Guardromon," Kenta asked.

"Yes I can understand both you and MarineAngemon," Guardromon said.

"Why didn't you tell us then," MarineAngemon asked.

"You never asked," Guardromon said.

"Who is the Guardromon talking to?" a gatomon asked.

"He's talking to the two MarineAngemon of course," Ice said, "They seem to be responding to what he's saying."

"Hey Gatomon are you ok," Kari asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Gatomon said, "That boy from the other night was bothering me again."

"Oh you mean Takato's friend," Kari said, "Mind if I talk to you for a few?"

"Doesn't matter to me all that much," Gatomon said, "Sorry I'm not trying to be mean it's just that boy pissed me off."

"Don't worry it's ok," Kari said, "He seems like a total idiot and jerk to me with how he's been acting."

"I thought you were going back outside to play Kari," Tai asked.

"Eh I changed my mind after seeing that happen," Kari said as she follows Gatomon into her room, "And don't bother us for the time being, because I think Gatomon wants to be mostly alone at the moment and I'm not just telling this to you Tai. I'm telling this to everyone here as well."

Gatomon and Kari walk into Kari's room only for Gatomon to walk back out a few moments later with Clawz in her arms, "Tai can you keep an eye on her for now," Gatomon said, "Nothing against you Clawz but Kari and I want to be alone for the time being."

"It's ok," Clawz said and then closes her eyes for a moment as Gatomon scratches her behind the ear before she walks back into hers and Kari's room.

"I think some sun will be good for her," Tai said.

"So what is it you wanted to ask me Kari?" Gatomon asked as she closed the door and locks it.

"I was just wanted to know if you told Patamon what I started blurt out," Kari said, "And I'm sorry about doing that."

"Yeah I told Patamon," Gatomon said, "But why do you want to know?"

"Oh come on Gatomon just tell me," Kari said.


	30. Chapter 30

"Alright I'll tell you," Gatomon said, "As you know," she starts.

_**Flashback**_

"I'm not trying to be nosy or anything," Patamon said, "But what was Kari trying to say when you covered her mouth on the ride?"

"I guess there is no point in not telling you now," Gatomon said nervously and then thinks of how to tell him.

"So what is it?" Patamon asked.

"Give me a moment," Gatomon said, "I'm not exactly sure how to start at the moment."

"It's ok," Patamon said, "You can take as long as you need to."

"Thanks Patamon," Gatomon said, "Though I think I'm ready to tell you anyways. The thing is that," she starts and then stops.

"Well what is it," Patamon asked, 'Is she starting to blush?' he thinks noticing Gatomon's cheeks turning a light red color.

'Why am I so nervous to tell him,' Gatomon thinks as she blushes.

'I might be here for awhile,' Patamon thinks, 'Though I don't mid since I'm with Gatomon.'

Gatomon takes a deep breath and sighs, "The thing is Patamon I have had feelings for you for awhile," she said, "But at first I wasn't sure exactly what those feelings were."

"Uh ok," Patamon said not sure what exactly Gatomon means but has an idea with how she reacted to Kari tried to say while on the ride.

'Why am I having so much trouble telling Patamon,' Gatomon thinks, 'I've never had this much trouble expressing my feelings before, but then again I never tried to tell anyone except Kari about these ones.' She turns to look Patamon in the face, "What I'm trying to say is that I see you in a different way from Veemon," Gatomon said and mentally slaps herself when she sees the disappointed look that on Patamon's face.

Before Gatomon could continue, "So are you saying that I'm just a friend," Patamon asked in a disappointed tone.

"No that's not it," Gatomon said, "I mean that I see Veemon only as a friend, a blundering idiot at times but a friend." Gatomon then turns away from Patamon for a moment, 'Stupid,' she thinks, 'Why the hell did I use Veemon as an example?'

"Oh I should let you continue then," Patamon said feeling some what relieved.

"Truthfully I'm not sure how to put my feelings for you into words Patamon," Gatomon sighs, "I had no clue that it would be this hard to tell you."

"Well try taking a deep breath and calming yourself," Patamon said, "Maybe that will help and I'll stay here as long as it takes for you to say what you want to."

"Thanks Patamon," Gatomon said as she's smiling, "You're so sweet, I guess that is why I fell in love with you."

'Did she just say she loves me,' Patamon thinks.

"Uh are you ok Patamon," Gatomon asked seeing the look of surprise on his face.

"Y-yeah I'm fine," Patamon said, "Was that what you have been trying to tell me?"

Gatomon realizing what she said blushes even more, "That is w-what I had been trying t-to say the entire time," she stuttered, "I have had these feelings for you for a long time now and I wasn't sure how you would react. At first I saw you as a friend but at some point it developed further into love and I'm not sure exactly when my feelings became like that for you Patamon."

For a few moments Patamon just sits there taking all this in causing Gatomon to wonder what's going on in his mind, before she can do or say anything else Patamon grabs Gatomon in a hug and kisses her on the lips. A few minutes later he ends the kiss, "Gatomon I love you too," he said causing her to blush even more, "I have since the moment I first saw you."

_**End Flashback**_

"And then he kissed me on the lips," Gatomon said, "After he broke the kiss he told me he loves me as well."

"Took you long enough to tell him Gatomon," Kari said, "And congrats on the kiss from Patamon."

"Thanks Kari," Gatomon said blushing from embarrassment for telling Kari.

"Though you did kind of use the wrong examples in some places from what you said," Kari said, "It's a good thing you caught yourself."

Meanwhile Jeri sits next to Henry. He causes a small smile to form on her face as she looks around his room. "So do these wings work?" Jeri asked.

"I never tried," Henry said, "Though the courtyard outside of Takato and Rika's rooms would be the best place."

"I want to meet all those gatomons," Suzy said.

"I want to see if one of them is an old friend," Lopmon said.

Meanwhile, a group of gatomons sit around Renamon's eggs. "I'm sure they will be cute," one said.

"Yeah they will be," Kara said, "Especially with their mother being Renamon who's a beautiful digimon."

"You have a good point there Kara," another gatomon said.

"What I wonder is why I haven't seen any other Guilmons before meeting Takato's partner," the first gatomon said.

"Well from what Guilmon told me awhile back is that Takato somehow created him from a drawing he did," Kara said, "So at the moment he's the only one of his kind I guess."

"He must be lonely," one gatomon said.

Meanwhile, Henry, Jeri and their digimon stop when they see Rika and Takato walking next to each other. Terriermon is about to yell something but Renamon covers his mouth. "Don't say a thing, they're going on a date," she said.

"That's great," Jeri said.

"We were going to their place to see if these wings work," Henry said, "Do you think they would mind?"

"I don't think so," Guilmon said.

"Well we're off," Henry said.

"We'll help them keep an eye out for Ryo," Lopmon said as she grabs Terriermon.

"I maybe rude but I don't like to spy," Terriermon said.

"We may end up hiding in a dark place alone," Lopmon said, "You never know what happen there."

"Let's go," Terriermon said.

"Looks like Terriermon does really like Lopmon," Jeri said.

"Yeah he does," Henry said, "He seems to get upset when Lopmon says some of the things they have done was just things between friends."

"What kind of things are those?" Jeri asked.

"Well from what I have heard them arguing about Terriermon has taken Lopmon out to eat and she tries to say those are things friends do," Henry said, "When I think he meant it as much more."

"What I think is that Lopmon either doesn't realize it or is playing hard to get," Suzy said, "But I really never got to know her that well so I can't be sure."

Kari sat on Gatomon's lap. She turn from the fight on the screen to Gatomon. "Your ears their different.

"They feel different as well," Gatomon said.

"Oh I'm thinking of pulling a prank on Tai before this wears off on me," Kari said, "If you are back to normal when I decide to do it want to join in?"

"Sure what are you planning," Gatomon asked.

"Well I already started discussing it with some of the other gatomons," Kari said, "What I'm planning on doing is getting some of the gatomons and BlackGatomon to de-digivolve into their rookie stages if they are salamons at that level and have them all thinking the same thing when Tai tries to read all of our minds."

"Sounds like it might work," Gatomon said, "What are you and the others going to be thinking?"

"Either about playing games or about wanting food," Kari said grinning, "Most of them think about that half the time from what I learned when I talked to Tai before going on that ride the other day."

"You were thinking about doing something like this before then," Gatomon asked.

"No I was just curious about what they are thinking most of the time," Kari said, "I had no clue this would happen until it did."

"We need to keep this hidden from Tai," Gatomon said.

"Right," Kari said, "Look their Henry and Jeri."

"So many gatomons," Suzy said, "I'm sure I can learn about being a gatomon here."

"So what brings you here?" Kari asked from her Gatomon's arms.

"Since we're stuck in these forms I thought that we should see if these wings can be used," Henry said.

"I figured you would have tried to see if they actually can be used to fly before now," Tai said, "Especially with how long you have been like this."

"Well because of the other stuff that has been happening I really never got the chance," Henry said, "And here seems like the best place to actually try them out."

"Just be careful while you do so then," Kari said, "We don't want to see you getting hurt at all."

"Looks like Kari has a crush," Tai said teasingly.

"No I don't Tai," Kari said, "I just don't like seeing people getting hurt, especially not friends and you know that."

'Tai's a little different then I thought he would be in real life,' Henry thinks, 'I figured he would be a little more mature than this, oh well I guess I was wrong.' He then responds to Kari, "Of course we'll be careful," he said.

"You only seen me for a small portion of my life," Tai said, "And those are under important moments. I'm off to find Biyomon. I'm sure she can help you two."

"Let starts by flapping your wings," Julie said.

"Then get off my back," Jeri said.

"No way I want to fly too," Julie said.

"Yea," Julie's gabumon said.

"I'm back," Tai said as he's carrying Biyomon.

"You want to fly well lets start," the pink bird said.

'This might be a little awkward,' both Jeri and Henry think.

'Hmm this will be an interesting day watching these two learn to fly,' Tai thinks.

"Julie will you get off my back," Jeri said.

"I'm not getting off," Julie said.

'Fine if Julie won't get off willingly I'll figure a way to get her off,' Jeri thinks getting really annoyed with her friend.

"Lets start by flapping you're wings," Biyomon said, "then we'll get you hovering low."

Both of them starts to flap. Jeri squeals as she looks down to see air between her feet and the ground. "You doing great," Julie said from resting on Jeri's head.

"I thought he may have gave us what we need to use this body," Henry said, "It looks like that includes flying."

"Lets practice moving first forward, then back, next left and lastly to the right," Biyomon said.

"This is awesome," Jeri said.

"Jeri try to flap both your wings at the same time," Biyomon said, "With the way you're doing it at the moment you'll use a lot more energy flying then you would otherwise."

Gatomon watches them while standing next to Patamon, "We would be able to help if we weren't still stuck as humans," Gatomon said.

"Maybe you still can," Patamon said, "It should be possible to armor digi-volve Kari right?"

"Kari really doesn't have any experience herself," Gatomon said, "That would just give Biyomon someone else to try teach."

"Oh I didn't think about that," Patamon said.

"Hey it still was a good idea Patamon," Gatomon said and kisses Patamon on the cheek causing him to slightly blush.

"I'm going to find Sora," Tai said.

"Bye," Biyomon said, "You're both doing great."

Tai smiles as he finds Sora sitting next to Mary. She handed the feline a little candy. "Daddy," Mary yelled as she runs to him.

"Hey little lady," Tai said, "I'm happy that you're being nice to Sora."

"Well Sora is nice I guess," Mary said still not completely sure about Sora, "She kind of reminds me of someone else I think I used to know."

"What do you mean," Tai asked.

"I'm not sure but she seems kind of familiar to me," Mary said, "Maybe I knew a digimon that is a lot like Sora?"

"That is a possibility," Tai said, "I guess we'll find out as more of your memories come back."

"Ok," Mary said.

"So you are going to start being a lot nicer to Sora right," Tai asked.

"Yeah I will be daddy," Mary said, "But I'm still not sure if I like her being with you."

"At least it's a start," Sora said.

Meanwhile with Takato and Rika, "So what should we do first," Takato asked.

"This was your idea to come here and you don't know what to do," Rika said.

"There is a lot of stuff to do here and I was wondering if there was anything you wanted to do in particular," Takato said.

"I'm coming here with you," Rika said, "I don't care."

"Lets go on the roller coaster," Takato said.

From hiding spot, Lopmon and Renamon watch the two walk off. "They're both nervous," Renamon said.

"So why did send Guilmon and Terriermon off to get food?" Lopmon asked.

"We don't know how long they will be here," Renamon said.

"So how long have you been with Guilmon?" Lopmon asked.

"A little after we were force into the Digi-World," Renamon said, "How long have you a Terriermon been together?"

"We really haven't been together that long," Lopmon said.

"Well from the way Terriermon has been acting it seems like it's been a lot longer then that," Renamon said.

'This doesn't seem to be going that well,' Takato thinks nervously as they head towards the roller coaster.

'I don't think Takato even has a clue of what to do,' Rika thinks, 'This might be a long day from this point on.'

"Are you sure there isn't anything you want to do Rika," Takato asked.

"I already told you I don't care," Rika said.

"I just don't want to force you to do what I want," Takato said, "Like Ryo."

"That's tricky to score," Renamon said, "He talks about Ryo but he's letting her pick."

"True," Rika said, "Ryo doesn't listen to me."

"So are you all right with this?" Takato asked. 'I need to do something to make her happy.'

"I'm fine with this as long as Ryo isn't around," Rika stated.

"Uh ok," Takato said not sure of how else to respond.

"Doesn't seem like it's going good so far," Lopmon said

"We're back," Guilmon said.

"Took you long enough," Renamon said as she turns around, "You were supposed to get food so where is it?"

"It should be right here," Guilmon said turning to where he put it only to find Terriermon in the process of trying to eat all of it.

"And I thought Guilmon was bad at times when it comes to food," Renamon said.

"I didn't know it was possible at first but Terriermon is worse when it comes to food," Lopmon said, "Least from what I have heard about Guilmon when it comes to food."

"What do you think you are doing," Renamon said as she picks Terriermon up by his ears, "When we sent you to get food we meant for it to be for all of us not just you."

"I'm not all bad," I've saved Lopmon's," Terriermon said as he held up some food."

"I'll get some more," Guilmon said as he walks away.

"Why do you always do stuff like this Terriermon," Lopmon asked.

"I don't always do stuff like this," Terriermon said.

"Whenever anyone comes over to the place we stay at you always tend to eat most of the food before anyone else can get any," Lopmon yelled.

"I save you food," Terriermon said.

"We're spying," Renamon said, "We can't hide if you're yelling."

"Okay," Lopmon said.

"Here is you're food," Terriermon said handing Lopmon her food.

Takato sits down next to Rika. "So what do you want to do after this?" Takato asked.

"Does it really matter all that much," Rika said.

"Come on Rika I'm just trying to be nice and see what you want to do," Takato said.

"What I mean gogglehead is that it doesn't matter what we do as long as I'm with you," Rika said only for most of what she said to be drowned out by the wind as the roller coaster speeds up.

'That thing must be going really fast if I can't hear part of what Rika just said,' Renamon thinks while still spying on them.

About a minute or so later Takato and Rika get off the roller coaster, "What was that you said Rika," Takato asked, "I didn't hear part of it because of the wind."

"Its not important," Rika said.

Meanwhile Biyomon flies next to the gryphons. "You're doing great," she said. She looks down to see they are above Tai and Kari's place. "That's the basics I think a little advance flying won't hurt."

Tai looks at the cards in his hand. "Go fish," he said. Tai just watches as many gatomon paws reach onto the pile.

"We are playing a game," Kari said, "There aren't any fish really."

"Then why did Tai say go fish," a few of the gatomons asked.

"That's just the name of the game," Gatomon said, "Why didn't you say anything Tai?"

"It's fun watching them go for the pile," Tai said.

"What do you mean by advanced flying?" Jeri asked.

"I'll show you," Biyomon said, "That's if you want me too?"

"Of course we want you too right Henry," Jeri said.

"Yeah," Henry said and flies a little distance from Jeri and Biyomon.

"Where are you going Henry?" Jeri yelled.

Meanwhile in Kazu's room, "Oh man what happened," he asked as he starts to wake up.

"You made a total idiot of yourself and that girl punched you in the face because of it," Kenta said.

"Uh what did you say?" Kazu asked.

"What he said is that girl punched you in the face," Guardromon said, "And you were acting like a total moron and loser."

"Hey I didn't say it like that," Kenta said.

"Kenta said all of that," Kazu asked.

"No the total moron and loser part is my opinion," Guardromon said.

"You know Guardromon that really hurts," Kazu said.

"At least you told him I didn't say that part," Kenta said.

"At times you aren't any better when it comes to girls Kenta," MarineAngemon said.

"You haven't seen how I act around girls," Kenta said.

"Most of the time you act similar to Kazu," MarineAngemon said, "So I can imagine how you'll act around girls would probably be just like him."

Meanwhile Lord Holy Angemon smiles as he watches Henry and Jeri on one of his screens, "Excellent they are doing all of the work of learning to fly themselves," he said grinning evilly, "This will save me a lot of time when the time comes."

Knightmon stands behind him grinning as well, 'You have no clue what is going to happen if you allow them to learn how to fly,' he thinks.

Just then a message indication starts flashing on another one of the screens, "What the hell is this," Lord Holy Angemon said getting really annoyed as looks at it, "Looks like someone is trying to contact you Knightmon."

"I wonder who that could be," Knightmon said, "I told the digimon working for me not to contact me unless something is wrong."

"Well then there is probably something wrong," Lord Holy Angemon said sarcastically.

Knightmon walks over to the screen the message is on and reads it, "Looks like I have to leave for a few days to deal with something," he said.

"So the rebels decided to attack your base while you were away like I figured they would," Lord Holy Angemon said.

"That I'm not sure about if they did or didn't," Knightmon said, "All the message really said is that I'm needed because they are having some problems with some of the digimon that you sent there. Though there might have been something mentioned about the rebels as well."

"Better hope they didn't get to any of the more important humans that have been turned into digimon," Lord Holy Angemon said.

"I need to get going," Knightmon said, "Luckily they weren't able to get the high risk ones."

Meanwhile Veemon smiles at a male carrying a pink veemon. Veemon runs up to them. "Hello lady," Veemon said.

"That's TK," Kari said.

"What," Veemon cried, "the only female Veemon I've seen and she's really a human and male."

"There there," Davis said.

"Patamon your ears are different," Kari said.

"We noticed too," Patamon said, "I think I'm changing back to normal. I haven't noticed a thing about TK at the moment."

"Maybe we are just taking longer to change back," Kari said, "Though I'm not that worried about it."

"This sucks first Gatomon decides to go with Patamon and the only Lady Veemon I have seen turns out to be TK," Veemon said, "That wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the fact she's actually a human male."

"I'm sure things will start going better for you buddy," Davis said, "Hey there are a lot of other gatomons here, Kari mind if I talk to you for a minute?" He frowns as Kari turns the other way and starts walking away from him.

"Looks like you aren't having much luck either Davis," Veemon said, "What did you do to cause her to not want to be around you this time?"

"I didn't do anything to cause this," Davis said.

"Well you had to do something to cause it," Veemon said, "When did she start acting like this?"

"After the fashion show thing that the gatomons decided to do," Davis said, "Kari started acting as if she doesn't want to be around me when she asked me why I had a picture of her."

"What did you tell her when she asked you Davis," Veemon asked.

"I told Kari that other guys carry pictures of their girlfriends," Davis said.

"That might not have been a very smart thing to say," Veemon said, "Because of that Kari might not know what to think about you at the moment."

"Veemon," Mary cheered as she pounces on him. "Aunty Kari said its okay to pounce on you and Mr. Dirt ball." She jumps on Davis.

Davis just stood up once more. Three gatomons jump on him calling him, "Mr Dirt ball."

"She's mad," Veemon said

"What was your first clue?" Davis asked in a nasty tone as a gatomon bites his ears.

"The way Kari answered," Veemon said.

"Will you stop that," Davis yelled as another gatomon bites his tail.

"Lady Kari said we could do anything to you Davis as long as it causes pain," a gatomon said before biting down on his hand.

"Kari really must be pissed at you," Veemon said right before a few more gatomon pounce on him, 'If they are biting Davis I hope they don't do that to me as well,' he thinks.

"Don't worry Veemon, Aunty Kari only said they could hurt Mr. Dirt ball," Mary said seeing the look on his face, "We are only allowed to pounce on you."

"Well that is a relief," Veemon said, "Though I'm having a little trouble breathing with all of these gatomons on top of me."

"That's good for you Veemon, but that doesn't help me at all," Davis yelled as he's trying to get away from some of the gatomons, "Get off me," he yelled as another gatomon pounces on him and bites him on the shoulder.

"Don't you think that's a little extreme what they are doing to Davis," Veemon said.

"There isn't any reason to worry," Mary said, "They are only going to make sure Mr. Dirt ball is hurt and not kill him, he isn't even bleeding yet."

"I think some gatomons just want to chew on something," Black Gatomon said.

"I need to get to Kari," Davis said. He feels someone grab his arms and legs and then being pulled.

"He's mine," one gatomon yelled.

"No mine," another yelled.

"Lets solve this by a Tournament," Veemon said, "Winner gets Davis."

Soon Davis finds himself tied to a stick. He looks down to see a small group of gatomons. "Welcome," Veemon said into a microphone, "I'm Veemon and with me is Mary."

"Thank you," Mary said also into the microphone, "These games are to see who win Davis."

"This is going to be fun to watch," Kari said as she's sitting in Gatomon's lap.

"Don't you think you're letting this go a little too far Kari," Gatomon said, "I mean Davis is a good friend of ours."

"He's fine at the moment so I'm just going to keep watching for now," Kari said, "If it starts getting too out of hand then I might stop the others."

"You know Davis didn't do anything that caused him to deserve this Kari," Tai said.

"Half the time with the way he acts I swear he thinks I belong to him," Kari said, "Earlier he called me his girlfriend when we have never been on a date and I haven't really even thought about dating him."

"You know you could at least call Davis by his name," Agumon said.

"Ok I'll call Dirt ball by his name," Kari snapped in a nasty tone.

"Why does it bother you so much that Davis said that," Gatomon asked.

"Some people have told me for awhile that Dirt ball over there has been claiming I'm his girl friend and have been really nasty to some of my other friends," Kari said, "I didn't believe it at first and the few times I asked he told me that it wasn't true, now I'm not sure if what I have been told by them is true or not."

"Maybe we should let Kari be for now," Patamon said, "You would probably feel the same way if someone said something like that to you Gatomon."

"Let me down from here," Davis yelled.

"Sorry we can't do that till after the tournament is done," Veemon said.

"Veemon you're going to pay for putting me up here," Davis yelled.

"Hey at least none of the gatomons are biting you at the moment Mr. Dirt ball," Mary said, "We could let you down and let them start trying to grab you again like they were before."

"Calm down Davis and shut up," Veemon said, "Or we'll find a way to keep you from talking if it comes to it."

"We'll split you into four group," Veemon said, "Then one group at a time will play doge ball. If you get hit you're out. If you catch the ball then the one who threw it is out. The last two remaining goes onto the next round."

"Me and Veemon will be the judges," Mary said, "While we get ready here is a word from our sponsor."

"What is a sponsor," a gatomon asked.

"Yeah what is that," some of the other gatomons also asked.

"I don't know," Mary said, "It just seemed like something I should say."

"So when are we going to start this," another gatomon asked getting a little impatient.

"Hey be patient will you," Veemon said, "We have to split all of you into four groups ok."

"This might be fun to watch but I won't know till they start," Clawz said.

"There is one rule that you have to follow," Mary said, "While you are playing you can't use you're sharp claws or you'll more then likely end up putting a hole in the ball."

A gatomon runs onto the stage. "This is brought to you by Rent-a-Davis." She lifts a crayon drawn picture, "Wether you want someone to chew on or to walk with on the beach during a romantic choose Rent-a-Davis. Now in digimon and dirt ball models."

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"Some sort of game for Davis," Tai said.

"I just want to tell you Matt called a meeting here," Sora said.

"Why did he do that," Tai asked.

"I'm not sure why Matt decided to call a meeting," Sora said.

"Hey Kari can you make them stop this," Davis yelled.

"We'll find out when Matt and the others get here," Kari said ignoring Davis' pleas for help.

"Yeah Kari's right," Gatomon said, "All we can do is wait and find out."

"Kari aren't you going to help Davis at all?" Sora asked.

"They can do what they want to dirt ball over there for all I care," Kari said.

"Kari's just mad at Davis about something," Agumon said, "I'm not sure exactly why that is though."

"I want to see how this end," Kari said.

They watch as the gatomons stood in a circle with the ball in the middle. "If you leave the playing field then you're out."

"Why do things like this always happen to me," Davis muttered.

"Things like this don't always happen to you Davis," Veemon said, "The dodge ball game will start as soon as I'm out of the playing field."

"Alright start playing," Mary said just as Veemon steps out of the playing field.

"Stop it you two," Izzy yelled, "The fight been over and you two are still fighting."

"It's a pride thing," Gomamon said. He watch the ball being thrown. "What's going on?"

"They're trying to win Davis," Tai said, "Don't ask I'm just as confused about it."

"It looks like fun," Gomamon said.

"I'll beat you in this too," Tentomon said.

"Sorry but this game is strictly for the gatomons at the moment," Veemon said.

"Why is that," Gomamon asked.

"It just is," Mary said, "Now stay out of the way."

"What will happen if we don't stay out of the way," Tentomon asked.

"Then I guess we'll just have to tie you up as well," Mary said, "Though you two will stay that way till we decide to untie you."

"Izzy wouldn't let you do that," Gomamon said.

"Actually I won't mind as long as it keeps the two of them from fighting," Izzy said.

"Hey," both Gomamon and Tentomon yelled.

"That one gatomon is good," Veemon said as he watches one of them throw the ball and manages to cause it to hit three of the other gatomons.

"I don't care I'm going in," Gomamon yelled. Before he could get into the play area, Veemon and Mary jump him. A little later, Gomamon yelled, "Free me." He struggles to get free of the ropes.

"The runner up gets that Gomamon," one gatomon yelled.

"Hey wait," Gomamon said.

"Sure," Veemon said.

"That sounds good to me," Mary said.

"Don't I get a say in this," Gomamon asked, "I didn't do anything to deserve to be treated like this and why do I go to the runner up?"

"Because the winner gets Davis is why," Veemon said.

"And because you're a loser," Tentomon said.

"I'm not a loser," Gomamon yelled, "Just because I lost to you in that fight doesn't make me one."

"Ok maybe you're right," Tentomon said, "But it still means that you aren't as good of a fighter as I am."

"Tentomon cut it out or else," Izzy said, "And Gomamon you stop it as well."

"Hey Izzy is everything ok," Kari asked, "You seem really annoyed with Gomamon and Tentomon at the moment."

"They have been arguing since after the fight," Izzy said, "I'm about to beat both of them to bloody pulps with how annoying they are getting."

A few minutes later Matt walks into the courtyard in front of Tai and Kari's rooms, "Looks like everyone is here," Matt said, "Wait where is Joe?"

"He's feeling sick again and is resting back in my room," Izzy said.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about Matt," Tai asked, "You are the one who called this meeting."

"The thing is that we need to start focusing on finding a way to defeat Lord Holy Angemon," Matt said, "All you have been doing really is playing around."

"I'm not fooling around all the time," Tai said in a serious tone, "Just because it doesn't seem like it to you doesn't mean we aren't trying to find a way."

"Oh then how are you doing that," Matt said, "Most of the time you are in this area."

"I have been trying to find out some information from some of the gatomons here," Tai said, "They might know something that they don't realize that could be useful to us."

"That is the stupidest thing you can do," Matt said as he sits down. One of the gatomons playing dodge ball throws the ball only for the other gatomons to jump out of the way and it hits Matt in the back of the head, "Ow, who the hell threw that," he yelled as he turns around.

"Sorry about that Matt," Veemon said, "You might want to sit somewhere else so you don't get hit in the back of the head again."

"Well part of the reason I called this meeting is because Crystal Agumon has found something," Matt said as he gets up and moves somewhere else to sit.

"You ok Matt," Gabumon asked.

As he walks, the ball hits him once more. He rubs the side of his head as a gatomon said she sorry. "So when is this over."

"This is just round one," Kari said, "There are three other groups and eight are to play in the next round."

"We have a meeting," Matt said.

"After this is over," Kari said.

"Now," Matt said as he grabs for Kari.

"Stop that," Gatomon said slapping Matt's hand, "We're not going until some one wins Davis."

"Hey Davis can't you just bite through the ropes," Gomamon asked.

"He already tried that," Mary said, "So we tied his mouth shut before you got here for the time being."

"Also Davis was really starting to get annoying with his whining to be let down," Veemon said, "So we really didn't have a choice."

"We need to discuss what we are going to do now," Matt said, "I don't care if you want to watch this or not, defeating Lord Holy Angemon is more important."

"Matt this can wait for a few hours," Tai said and smirks as Matt is hit in the head with the ball again, "Maybe you should go somewhere else so the ball stops hitting you."

"Oh just shut up Tai," Matt said.

"Listen," Tai whispered, "I know other groups are trying to stop him and I know that he's watching them. We need to keep a low profile. So he won't just be watching us. That means relaxing until it's the right time to move."

"And when will that be," Matt said, "If we do that then by the time we do it will be too late to help our friends."

"You don't know that Matt," Tai said and can't help smirking as the ball hits Matt in the head again.

"That does it," Matt yelled as he picks up the ball and turns around throwing it as hard as he can at the gatomons, "Now where was I, we need to act as soon as we possibly can," he said as he turns to face Tai again not seeing one of the gatomons jump up and kick the ball causing it to hit him in the back of the head again but with enough force to knock him face first into the ground this time.

"Oops sorry about that," the gatomon that kicked the ball said, "Sometimes I don't even realize I'm doing something till after it happens."

Gabumon and Crystal Agumon run over to Matt, "Are you ok Matt," Crystal Agumon asked.

"Five more minutes mommy," Matt muttered.

Gabumon sweat drops, "Yeah he's fine."

"What is it you wanted to tell us Crystal Agumon," Tai asked, "Might as well hear it now since you're here."

The milky white dinosaur looks at the gatomons and moves closer to Tai and he jesters for Tai to lower himself. "I found the duty roster," Crystal Agumon whisper to Tai so no one else can hear.

"Thanks," Tai responded.

"This group is over," Veemon said, "Would the two last gatomons please wait for the others to finish."

"Get ready for the next group," Mary said.

"We'll talk about it later," Crystal Agumon said, "I want to see who wins."

Meanwhile Takato walks next to Rika. They come to a large crowd.

"What's going on," Takato asked one of them.

"You mean you don't know," an Alraumon said, "The three Tamers who defeated the D-reaper are here and telling us how they did it."

"Hmm that's interesting," Rika said and gives Takato a look that tells him not to say anything, "I want to meet these Tamers."

"Maybe they can give us tips on how to use our cards better," Takato said grinning.

Rika then pulls Takato away from the rest of the crowd, "What are you saying Takato," Rika asked, "Are trying to say they might be better at using the cards then us."

"No that's not what I meant," Takato whispered, "I figured with the look you gave me that you would want to have a little fun before exposing them for the frauds they are, so I said that so the Alraumon wouldn't know that we are the ones who defeated the D-reaper with our friends."

"You caught on quick this time Googlehead," Rika said, "Usually it takes you a lot longer to catch on to some things."

"Lets just go listen to what they are saying at the moment," Takato said.

"That sounds fine with me," Rika said, "And why didn't you deny what I said about it taking you longer to catch on to some things?"

"Because you're right about that," Takato said, "Everyone has that problem at times so I really couldn't deny it when you said that."

"Can we get through," Rika said only for the crowd to ignore her, "Alright move out of my way unless someone wants to get hurt!"

"What is your problem," one of the people said, "We all want to meet them as well."

"We want to ask them a few questions," Takato said, "Like what the digital world was like when they entered it the first time."

"Why would you want to ask them something like that," someone else said.

"We have our reasons for the questions we want to ask," Rika stated, "Now out of the way I want to see what they look like."

"Uh ok," some of the people said and move out of the way as Rika gives her death glare at them.

"Works like a charm every time," Rika said smirking.

"That must be them there," Takato said pointing at three people talking to the crowd and answering questions that are being asked by the people and digimon in the crowd, "One of them looks a lot like our friend Henry and even has a Terriermon, while the other two look nothing like us," he whispered.

"What gave you that idea," Rika stated, "And your right that one boy does look a lot like our friend."

"So how long have you been Tamers," someone from the crowd asked.

"My friends and I have been Tamers for about a year before the D-reaper attacked the real world," the boy wearing a pair of goggles said with an agumon standing next to him.

"What was the digital world like when you first entered it and how did you enter the digital world in first place," Takato asked.

"Well the way we entered the digital world is that we found a portal like thing beneath the place where our friend kept his partner since he didn't want his parents to freak out about his digimon and he wasn't allowed to have pets either at the time," the Henry look a like said, "Now the digital world looked a lot like it does in the digimon adventures and adventures 02 when we first arrived."

'Hmm not bad with the hideout part for the portal but they struck out on the part of how the digital world looks when first arriving,' Rika thinks, 'But anyone could know that because Takato did blurt that part out a few times since we arrived here.'

"I can't believe some posers are trying to take our place," Renamon said from behind a bush.

"Calm down," Guilmon said, "If Rika knew you were spying..." Guilmon shook his body.

"Well then," Renamon said, "Terriermon and Lopmon can help with that."

"We couldn't stay in Hillside for long," the boy wearing a pair of goggles said, "A group of powerful digimons got word that we were there. When they attack in full force we try to fight but we were under powered to megas in the enemy group and we were out numbered. So we were forced to run. We hid in what looked like a cave."

"By our luck," the Henry look a like said, "it was a device like the one that Izzy used to send the first digi-destineds to the Etemon's fortress. With a little guess work we were able to get away. We found ourselves in the middle a lush jungle."

"Oh what about those digimon that came to the real world calling themselves Devas or something like that," Rika asked, "I heard that supposedly they were working for some higher being called a Sovereign?"

"We found out a few weeks after being in the digital world that the Sovereign they were supposedly speaking of wasn't real," the girl with the Lopmon said.

'I would love to see them tell that to Zhuqaoimon's face,' Takato thinks.

Meanwhile Jeri watches as Henry does all kinds of stunts, "He's pretty good," Biyomon said.

"No he's a show off," Jeri said as she watches Henry folds his wings and does a free fall and opens them again about a hundred feet from the ground causing the air pressure to force him back up.

"Yeah you're right about that Jeri," Biyomon said, "If Henry had misjudged that he would probably be dead now."

"If not dead then seriously hurt," Jeri said, "Well he would be dead after I finished with him for doing something that stupid."


	31. Chapter 31

"Why would the Devas lie about the Sovereign?" Takato asked.

"They used that to scare others," the boy with Agumon as a partner said, "So here we were in the middle of the jungle. As you can see our digimon are not the type that live in the jungle. With the transport device out of power we chose to see what food we could gather and recover from the battle. The next morning we chose to travel to a mountain."

"Why a mountain?" someone asked.

"We could easily see it even through the trees of the jungle," the girl with the Lopmon said, "We didn't want to walk in circles."

Meanwhile Veemon smiles as the last gatomon walks from the playing field. "And we have our eight that are going on to the next round. Which is a swimsuit contest and interviews."

Back at the theme park Rika watch as the imposters smoothly tell their story. Then she asked, "Why did you enter the digi-World?"

"Yeah that is a good question, why did you enter the digi-world," half of the crowd yelled wanting to know, "There had to be a reason in the first place to come here."

"The Devas kid napped a friend of ours," the Lopmon said, "That is the reason we went to the digital world."

'Hmm they are better then I thought,' Rika thinks.

"I know that Lopmon," Suzy's Lopmon said from the bushes by Renamon, "Originally she was one of Zhuqiaomon's Devas, though from what I was told before I became a Deva is that she tried to betray him and go mega to load his data and take his place as the Sovereign of the south sector."

"How does she know what happened with Calumon then," Terriermon asked.

"Even though she tried to betray the Sovereign she wasn't deleted," Lopmon said, "Instead she was reverted to her in-training form and supposedly would never be able to digi-volve again."

"Then how is that Lopmon in her rookie form at the moment," Renamon asked, "And what was her ultimate form then?"

"Well when that Lopmon was working for Zhuqiaomon she had the same ultimate form I do," Lopmon said, "The way that she lost her abilities to digi-volve to that form is the Sovereign took the data for her champion and ultimate forms and put them in me to replace her. At times I think she was following some of the other Devas around and that's how she must have found out about the Sovereign taking Calumon or she could have over heard it from the rest of you while you were looking for Calumon in the digital world the first time your partners came here."

"I heard that your digimon is a fox like digimon in most of her forms," some one yelled pointing at the girl with the Lopmon, "I think her ultimate form was a humanoid fox wearing a kimono or something like that."

'This should be able to prove that they are lying,' Rika thinks but frowns as the girl pulls out her d-arc and swipes a blue card through the d-arc and her partner digi-volves first to Youkomon and then after a few moments digi-volves again into another Taomon, 'This is going to take a lot more thinking and harder questions to prove they are imposters.'

"Oh I have another important question," Takato said grinning, "Thanks to the Hypnos building I think it's called, they revealed that all of you are able to merge with your digimon, I think it is called bio-merging or something like that, how did you achieve that and who was the first one out of the group to do so?"

"I did," the Henry look a like said, "As we climbed off the mountain my partner and I got separated from the rest of them. While we were searching for the others we were attacked. It wouldn't be so bad but I lost my card pack too. A member of the group that attacked us from before had found us. With out the cards I couldn't make my partner digivolve so we were no match for the ultimate. We just ran but he was able to grab me. While my partner tried to free me, it happened. Some how I merged with my partner."

"What is the name of your mega form when you bio-merge then," Rika asked smirking, "And what does he look like?"

"I got a better idea then that," someone said from the crowd, "Bio-merge and show us what your mega forms are right now."

'Now that's not going to be possible,' Rika thinks, 'Renamon I know you're watching this and are nearby, I want you and Guilmon to come when I give you the signal.'

'Alright Rika,' Renamon responded.

'Oh one more thing I don't care about you and the others spying on us this time but next time you do it you're going to wish you hadn't understand,' Rika tells Renamon, 'And I don't just mean you I mean Guilmon as well.'

'I understand completely Rika,' Renamon responded.

"Show us," the crowd yelled, "Show us," the crowd starts chanting.

The girl and Taomon quickly glance at each other, "Well then all of you need to back up about fifty feet to give me room with how large my mega form is," the Henry look a like said as he nods at his Terriermon and the others with him.

'Hmm fifty feet,' Takato thinks, 'Isn't that the amount of room that Taomon's Talisman spell spreads out to in all directions?'

"I got a better idea," Rika said, "Why don't the two of you who have megas the size of human adults bio-merge instead to show us?"

"Our digimon are exhausted from training earlier today," the girl said as the boy with the goggles nods his head, "My partner only has enough energy to go to her ultimate form at the moment."

"While my digimon doesn't have the energy to go champion right now," the boy with the goggles said.

"I heard that bio-merging restores the energy of the digimon that do it," another person from the crowd yelled, "So show us now or are you scared to do it?"

"I said I would bio-merge with Terriermon," the Henry look a like said, "But as I said before I need all of you to back up about fifty feet so I can do so with out hurting anyone."

"Get ready to use your Talisman spell Taomon," the girl whispered to where only her partner could hear and made it so her lips were barely moving.

"We are not moving till one of you Bio-merge and show us what it looks like," Rika said, "Isn't that right everyone?"

"Yeah we aren't going to move," everyone else in the crowd yelled including Takato.

'Renamon come now and bring Guilmon along,' Rika thinks, 'You can either walk to us or teleport over to us, doesn't matter which way you choose to me.'

'Be right there,' Renamon responded, 'With how the crowd is it would be quicker to teleport to you.'

"Hey you wearing the goggles," Rika yelled at the boy with the Agumon, "Come here for a moment."

"What is it you want," the boy asked as he walks up to Rika, "We're trying to show all of you what bio-merging looks like."

Rika smirks as Renamon and Guilmon teleport right in front of the boy causing him to jump back in surprise and shock, "I like you to meet my partner Renamon and my friend's partner Guilmon," Rika said and walks up to him, "Tell these people that you aren't the ones you have been saying you are or else," she whispered to the boy.

"Why should I," the boy whispered back, "It's not like you or anyone else knows who they really are, now stop trying to scare me and go back to listening to what we are saying."

"My friends and I know a lot more then you think boy," Rika whispered, "I'll give you a chance to let these people know that you aren't the real tamers who defeated the D-reaper."

"Why don't you go play with your boyfriend whore if you know what I mean," the boy whispered to Rika in a nasty tone.

"So that is how you want it so be it," Rika growled at the boy in disgust, "Renamon, Takato, and Guilmon lets show these three morons who we are."

"Uh are you ok Rika," Takato asked noticing the change in her attitude, "You seem pissed all of a sudden."

"Why shouldn't I be," Rika growled, "That poser called me a whore just because I told him to stop what they are doing right now."

"You called Rika," Renamon asked as she stands next to her.

"What are you two doing here?" Takato asked.

"Spying on Terriermon and Lopmon," Guilmon said.

"Never mind that," Rika said, "Lets show them."

"Alright," Takato said.

Soon in the middle of the crowd, stood Gallantmon Crimson Mode and Sakuyamon. Sakuyamon points her staff at them and said, "Who is the whore and whose the liar?"

"Brother, sister," The kid with the goggles said, "Lets get out of here." The three slip into the crowd. Sakuyamon could only watch the three run away as she is swarmed by humans and digimon. All started to ask questions.

"Get back," Gallantmon CM said in his dual voice, "We'll tell you what you want to know later but right now we have three imposters to deal with."

"Forget about them," the crowd yelled, "They aren't worth doing something stupid."

"Let's just forget about those cowards," Sakuyamon said, "These people are right and they aren't worth it, we'll deal with them in some other way that will humiliate them in the process."

"Was anything that those people said true," someone asked.

"Not a single word of what they said was true," Gallantmon CM said, "Except for the reason of coming to the digital world, other then that most of it was all lies."

"So if most of what they said was lies is the Sovereign that the Devas talked about real," another person asked.

"Yes Zhuqiaomon is very much real and is a phoenix like digimon," Sakuyamon said, "When we first ran into him, he was bent on destroying us and the rest of our friends that were with us at the time being."

"We have things we need to do and have to get going," Gallantmon CM said, "So no more questions will be answered at this time. Lets get going Sakuyamon," he said as he puts his arm around her waist and takes to the air.

Meanwhile back in the courtyard, "Do we have to wear these," one of the gatomons asked tugging at the bikini she's wearing.

"Yes," Veemon said drying the drool from his face. "You don't wear it you lose," he said as he dries the drool from Davis' face. "Mary or I will ask a question and you'll answer. Then Tai, Kari, Agumon, Gatomon and Black Gatomon will rate you from one to ten. The feline with the highest score wins Davis, the second highest wins Gomamon and the one with the lowest gets stuck with Tentomon."

"Hey," The gatomons in swimsuits yelled.

"Alright no one will win Tentomon," Veemon said.

"I'll ask the first question," Mary said, "For this round please tell us your name and then your answer. The question is if you could have any toy what toy would you have and why."

The first gatomon walks up. "I'm bubbles and I would have a teddy bear because they're cute and they're nice to hug."

"That's a strange name for a gatomon," Kari said.

"I agree with you about that Kari," Gatomon said, "There has to be a reason why she has that name."

The second gatomon walks up still tugging at the bikini with how uncomfortable it feels to her, "My name is Meika and I would choose a ball because they are fun to hit and chase after."

"Good day," the next gatomon said, "I'm Jewel. I would have a diamond because they shine in the light. Pick me."

The next gatomon slowly walks up. "Um...Hi," she said. She stops and looks at everyone. Her body shakes. "I would have...Davis because not only is he a chew toy but...he would be a cute boyfriend."

'Great how many of the other gatomons see me as a chew toy at the moment,' Davis thinks.

Before the gatomon could walk away Mary said, "We need to know your name as well remember."

"Oh right," she said, "My name is um...Betty."

"She seems to be really nervous," Gatomon said, "I guess she isn't used to being the center of attention."

"Well not everyone likes to be," Tai said as he looks at Matt, "Unlike someone we know."

"Some people just don't feel comfortable with that," Sora said, "While for other people it comes to them naturally."

"Hi everyone," the next gatomon cheered. "This is the beautiful Jill. I would get the video camera so everyone can see my beauty all the time."

The next gatomon walks up. "I'm Jenny but everyone calls me crazy. I would like a dog that would chase me around and almost bite my tail off."

'Please don't let her win,' Davis thinks.

"No wonder everyone calls her crazy," TK said, "Because she is."

"I agree with that buddy," Patamon said.

"Hi my name is Lucy," the next gatomon said as she walks up, "I would also choose Davis because he's cute, sexy and sweet, I wouldn't mind cuddling up with him on a cold night and it's funny how he gets himself into these kinds of things."

'At least she didn't use the reason as using me for a chew toy,' Davis thinks.

Lucy starts to walk away but stops, "Oh and it would be fun to tease him and use him as a chew toy as well," she added.

'Great,' Davis thinks.

The last one walks up. "My name is Verna," the gatomon said, "I would pick a dodge ball because it's fun to hit people."

"Thanks," Veemon said, "The judges has written down the score. The next question is why do you have your name?"

Bubbles walks up, "Well part of the reason I have the name Bubbles is that in my rookie form I'm an Otamamon," she said, "The other reason is that I love water still even though I'm a gatomon now."

Meanwhile back at the theme park with Gallantmon CM and Sakuyamon, "Why did you grab me like that," Rika asked from the sphere inside of Sakuyamon.

"I didn't think you would want to answer all kinds of questions," Takato said from the sphere inside of Gallantmon CM, "I know how much you hate when people start doing that."

"Find somewhere to land that there isn't anyone around in that area," Sakuyamon said.

"Alright I can do that," Gallantmon CM said.

"There," Sakuyamon said pointing.

The two digimons land. After a while, Rika said, "What is going on? I can't move at all."

"I can't move either," Takato said.

"I can," Renamon said.

"Me too," Guilmon said.

"You know we never kissed like this," Renamon said as Sakuyamon moves closer to Gallantmon CM.

"Guilmon stop this and give me back control," Takato said.

"Why should I," Guilmon said, "We're not in any danger and nothing is going to attack us so it doesn't really matter at the moment."

Before Takato or Rika can say anything else Gallantmon CM pulls the part of his helmet covering his mouth down and moves even closer to Sakuyamon, "Renamon don't," Rika yelled only to be ignored as Gallantmon CM's and Sakuyamon's lips touch.

Takato watches from the inside as Guilmon causes Gallantmon CM to kiss Sakuyamon and starts to make out, after a few moments Gallantmon CM closes his eyes, 'That does it, I'm separating,' both Takato and Rika think at the same time, 'It couldn't be any worse then being forced to make out.'

Sakuyamon and Gallantmon CM wrap their arms around each other in a hug and pull themselves closer together as they start french kissing with him starting to stick his tongue into her mouth before both of them are surrounded by a bright light.

A moment later Takato, Rika, Renamon, and Guilmon are all standing next to each other with Renamon and Guilmon's eyes still closed. After a moment Renamon opens her eyes to find herself staring into Takato's and their lips pressed together causing her to blush in embarrassment as she pulls away.

"I guess that wasn't a smart idea," Takato said.

'This wasn't a very bright idea,' Rika thinks as she's trying to get out of Guilmon's grip as he's french kissing her.

"Uh Guilmon," Takato started to say only to get glared at by Renamon.

Renamon moves a little closer to Guilmon as she takes a deep breath, "Guilmon," she yelled in his ear startling him and causing him to open his eyes.

Guilmon's eyes grow wide in surprise and horror when he sees that he's actually kissing Rika as he pulls his tongue out of his mouth and removes his arms from around her as well, "I didn't realize who I was kissing," he said nervously.

Rika then spits on the ground as she glares daggers at them, "Any of you even mention this happened to anyone else and I'll kill all of you myself," she growled and turns her gaze completely on Renamon, "This is your fault."

"How is it my fault," Renamon stated, "That wouldn't have happened if the two of you hadn't made us separate in the middle of the kiss."

"You shouldn't kiss in the first place," Rika said, "We're going home."

"Rika," Renamon said, "you spent to much time in that kiss with Guilmon. Stay with Takato. I'm not letting you get my Guilmon." The fox digimon pulled Guilmon to her. "We must be going." With that Renamon faded away with Guilmon.

"Well after you," Takato said.

After Jewel's long story about how she got her name, Betty walks up to the microphone. She shakes even more "I'm called Betty because that's what others decided to call me."

Jill walks up, "I chose the name Jill because there isn't any other name pretty enough for me," she said.

After Jill walks down Jenny walks up and said, "Well I chose the name Jenny because I didn't know what else to choose, though I already told you why every one calls me crazy which I don't really understand."

Next Verna walks up, "Well I'm not sure how I got my name," she said, "All I really know is that some of my friends started calling me that one day and it just stuck."

Lucy walks up and starts explaining how she got her name as well, a few minutes later Lucy walks away, "Now for the next question," Mary said, "How did you get this far?"

"I got here by being better than every one else," Jewel said.

Slowly Betty walks up. "I got here by luck," she said, "I never win anything."

Rika stops with her arms folded. "That fake is still going to get it."

"Calm down," Takato said, he stops and looks at the group watching a gatomon. "Hey Tai what's going on?"

"We're doing a contest thing for one of these eight gatomons to win Davis," Mary said.

"Right now we're asking them questions and Kari, Tai, Agumon, Gatomon, Black Gatomon are acting as the judges," Veemon said.

"What's with Gomamon being tied up as well," Takato asked, "I know you said why Davis is I think but Gomamon doesn't make any sense."

"The gatomon who comes in second gets Gomamon," TK said, "Veemon decided to add that after he showed up and tried to get in the middle of the playing field that the gatomons were playing dodge ball in."

"What they said is generally what's going on," Tai said, "I guess I'll have to be quicker next time to answer you before they can."

"If you want to watch it is kind of interesting," Crystal Agumon said, "Though one of them seems to be crazy."

"I'm not crazy," Jenny yelled.

"I'm next," Jill said, "I win because I'm more beautiful than all of you."

"I'm Jenny," the gatomon cheered as she runs up. "Just working hard."

"Is Rika feeling ok," Kari asked, "She seems really mad about something."

"Rika's just mad that three people are trying to take credit for what we did," Takato said, "Interestingly enough one of them looks like Henry does before he got turned to a gryphon and has a Terriermon for a partner as well. The girl that was trying say she did what Rika did has a Lopmon that can digivolve to Taomon as well."

"I would get mad about that myself," Gatomon said, "Also I don't think that is the only reason Rika is in the current mood she's in."

"There is nothing else," Rika said as she glares at Takato, "Right Takato?"

"Uh right," Takato said, "Except that the boy that looks like Henry was really nasty and insulted Rika."

"Some people can be real jerks," Kari said as she looks at Davis, "And some can be worse then others, like the one that insulted Rika."

'At least Kari doesn't think I'm that bad I think,' Davis thinks.

"Oh Takato I like to ask if I can watch some of the episodes of the cartoon about us from your world," Izzy said, "I want to see how much alike it actually is to our world and the things we have been through."

"I didn't tell them," Takato said backing away from Rika as her glare becomes worse if that is even possible, "Impmon blurted it out awhile ago and I guess Tai told the others."

"Actually one of the nurses who was looking after Joe told me about what you and your friends did to save this sector of the digital world," Izzy said, "And I started asking more questions and she said something about there being a cartoon that has us in it."

"How would she know about that," Takato asked.

"She talks to those she tending," Izzy said, "To calm them."

"Next question," Veemon said.

"Enough questions," Jewel yelled, "Just end this and give me Davis."

"If that's what you want," Mary said, "Judges please hand your score cards in."

Meanwhile Knightmon rubs his face. "How do you handle all these fights?" He asked, "I mean they are long and most are poorly fought."

"I just can," Lord Holy Angemon said from a screen, "How is it you can stand being the one training the humans turned digimon who lose and refuse to choose a partner?"

"I only keep an eye on their training," Knightmon said, "I have some of the digimon that work for me do most of the training of those digimon."

"I have more important things to do then talk to you at the moment Knightmon," Lord Holy Angemon said, "We can talk when and if you come back here."

"I'll be coming back because you know that I'm the one who usually tells you want the master wants you and the others to do since the rest of you can't really handle being in his presence," Knightmon said, 'I just hope that prophecy I found and have been looking over is right,' he thinks.

"The only reason you can stand to be around him is because you are already insane so it doesn't affect you," Lord Holy Angemon said before ending the conversation.

"What the hell do you want Wizardmon," Knightmon snapped as he turns around to look at the digimon who has been listening to the conversation he had.

"I just wanted to let you know that most of the rebels have retreated," the Wizardmon said, "They underestimated our forces and had to retreat."

"That's good," Knightmon said, "Now get back to work before I decide to delete you."

"Y-yes sir," the Wizardmon said nervously, "I-I'll get back to w-w-what I'm supposed to be doing."

"You put more fear into the digimon that work for you then Lord Holy Angemon does," Dark Angewomon said as she appears from the shadows.

"Why are you here at the moment," Knightmon said in a nasty tone, "I figured you would be doing what the master wants you to do right now."

"That can wait a little longer since we really don't have much to worry about," Dark Angewomon said.

"You know that the master hates it when any of us doesn't do what he wants us to do right away," Knightmon said.

Meanwhile with the Wizardmon, "I hate it when any of them are here besides Knightmon," he said, "He's even harsher then usual when they are around."

"Hey Wizardmon is something wrong," a Piximon asked flying up next to him.

"Nothing really except that one of the other digimon that work with Knightmon is here," Wizardmon said, "And you know how he acts when they are around."

"Of course I do," Piximon said, "Knightmon acts like he wants to kill us when they are here or at least threatens us with that."

Meanwhile Veemon and Mary look at score sheets. "They're taking a long time," Kari said.

"Math must not be their strong point," Gatomon said.

"This could take a while," Tai said, "I'm going to check up on the others that aren't watching. Call me when they are ready to call the winner." He turns to see a few gatomons wrapping Matt's head in bandages. The rest of his body was already done.

"Don't worry we will Tai," TK said.

"What are you doing to Matt," Tai asked.

"Matt got hurt so we are helping him Lord Tai," one of the gatomons said.

"I don't think he's going to be too happy when wakes up like that," Tai said grinning from seeing Matt dressed up like a mummy.

"Matt will be fine," Gabumon said walking up to them.

"I'll be back in a moment Gatomon," Kari said, "I'm going to talk to Meika because to me she seems upset or depressed about something."

"I think you might be right Kari," Gatomon said, "She did seem like she didn't want to talk about how she got her name."

Kari walks over to Meika, "Hey is there something wrong Meika," she asked, "You seem really upset and depressed at the moment."

"It's nothing Lady Kari," Meika said in a depressed tone, "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure you're ok," Kari asked.

"I said I'm fine," Meika snapped and takes a deep breath trying to calm herself, "Sorry I didn't mean to sound so angry Lady Kari."

"No it's ok," Kari said, "I will let you be if you want to and you can tell me later what's bothering you."

'Maybe I should tell someone,' Meika thinks, "Lady Kari wait I think I actually want to talk about what's bothering me right now."

"Ok," Kari said, "So what is bothering you?"

"Well it's kind of hard for me to say it," Meika said, "Though since it happened in the digital world decades have passed while in the real world from what I over heard it's been only three years at most I think."

"You have been to the tamers real world," Kari asked.

"Yeah I have been there," Meika said, "The friend I said that gave me my name lived in the real world."

"So you already knew about humans and what the real world is like before all of us arrived here," Kari said, "Have you seen your friend at all since any of us got here?"

"No I haven't seen Jessica," Meika said, "She was my Tamer before I was forced back into the digital world the same day that the D-reaper was defeated."

"Wouldn't she still be your tamer though," Kari asked, "I mean all of the other digimons that have human partners were reunited with theirs."

"I wish I hadn't been pulled back into the digi-world that day," Meika said as tears start filling in her eyes, "I know I could have done something if I hadn't been."

"Why what happened that day," Kari asked.

"As I was being pulled into the digital gate above me, after reverting to me rookie form of Salamon," Meika said as she starts crying, "Jessica was yelling for me to stay which I wanted to but couldn't and promised her we would meet again, but as I got higher up I could only watch in horror as she was waving by to me a car lost control and hit her and I could tell the impact from the hit killed her instantly. I know I could have protected her if I hadn't been getting pulled back into the digital world."

"Meika it's not your fault that happened," Kari said as she's on the verge of crying herself from what she just heard, "Even if you were there you don't if you could have done anything to keep her from getting killed."

"We're done scoring," Mary cheered, "The first place winner is..."

"Wait," Veemon yelled, "Lets tell the second place winner first. Which is Jenny."

"Yea," Jenny cheered.

"How about a word or two," Veemon said.

"I'm Happy I won Gomamon," Jenny said, "Because he looks more like a dog." Then she jumps onto Gomamon.

"Why did I get stuck with the crazy one," Gomamon asked.

"Next is the first place winner," Mary said, "But first I just like to tell each of the girls you get to keep the swim suits you're in."

"Come on just tell us who got first place," Jewel yelled becoming impatient.

"At least they got the second place winner right," Black Gatomon said, "I hope they got the first place winner right as well."

"So who is the first place winner," TK asked.

"Yeah who is it," Patamon asked, "Mary and Veemon are taking forever to tell us so can you?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out like everyone else," Gatomon said.

"We were on our way home when I started feeling strange and then started to get pulled into the digital world," Meika cried, "Maybe we would have made it home before anything like that happened if I hadn't started getting pulled back here."

"Are you sure Jessica died," Kari asked, "I mean could you be mistaken and she's still alive in the real world?"

"At first it seemed like she would be ok," Meika cried, "But the same vehicle that had lost control flipped and landed on top of her right before I was fully pulled back into the digital world, least that's how it looked to me and the Host said he was going to bring all of the humans who had digimon from the real world here."

"That is just awful how she died," Kari said.

"And the first place winner is," Veemon said, "But first another word from our sponsors."

"Just tell us already," almost everyone there yelled.

"Alright," Veemon said, "None of you can take a little joke sheesh."

"We have been waiting for about fifteen minutes for the two of you to tell us who the winners are and so far you only told us who the second place winner is," Verna yelled.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Author's note.

In this chapter I used a little creative licensing in order to get the kind of affect I want for this chapter and I'll probably be doing it with some future chapters as well when using references from the actual series.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright," Mary said, "The winner is Betty. Come here and say a few words before taking Davis."

Betty walks up and said, "You must have made a mistake. I don't win anything."

"We checked three times and you are the winner," Veemon said, "Enjoy Davis."

Betty grabs Davis in a hug and runs from the group.

Kari rubs Meika's back. "So did she have any friends that are tamers?" Kari asked, "After all they might be able to tell you what happen to her."

"She did," Meika said, "I could see what they can tell me about her."

"That would be a good idea," Kari said, "Want to try and see if we can find any of them today?"

"Actually I think I need a little time to calm down before I do," Meika said, "I'm not sure if I will start crying again or not and end up running before I can ask them."

"There is nothing wrong with letting others see you cry," Kari said.

"It's not that," Meika said, "I'm just not sure if I'm up to seeing them right now with how upset I'm feeling."

"Then we'll go when you feel up to it," Kari said, "I'm sorry for making you feel so down."

"I'm actually feeling better then I have in a long time but I'm still feeling upset as well," Meika said, "I guess holding that in for so long was making me more miserable then I thought it was, but I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"Hey why didn't any of us win," Jewel yelled.

"Because Betty's and Jenny's answers seemed the most truthful out of all of you," Gatomon said, "I'm not saying any of you lied but some of the things the rest of you said seemed a little untruthful or exarated what you said."

"Lets pretend you're a dog and that you chase me around," Jenny told Gomamon as she drag him away.

"I'm happy that Betty won," Tai said.

"What that's it," one of the gatomon that lost yelled, "Kitty pile on Lord Tai." Tai found many gatomons jumping onto him.

"Uh can someone help me?" Tai asked from underneath all of the gatomons.

"Gatomon want to go on another date before we fully become digimon again," Patamon asked.

"Sure that sounds fun," Gatomon said.

"Kari and I can come with the two of you right," TK asked.

"Actually TK I was thinking that it would be just me and Gatomon," Patamon said, "We really haven't been able to spend any time by ourselves as humans."

"Oh ok," TK said.

"Hey it's nothing against you TK," Patamon said, "I'm not trying to make you upset or anything."

"I'm not upset," TK said, "I'm just wondering what I'm going to do till you get back is all."

"This has just been one long and interesting day," Takato said.

"More like annoying," Rika stated.

"I'm going to go lay down Lady Kari," Meika said, "I'm feeling kind of exhausted from explaining what happened to my Tamer to you."

"Ok," Kari said, "You didn't have to tell me that though."

"I told you because I was taught that it's rude to walk away from someone with out letting them know when you have been talking to them," Meika said.

"Hey get off me," Tai said as he looks up at the gatomons. Some started to sleep.

"Hey Tai," Kari said walking up to her brother, "I'm getting hungry."

"I'll get it," Sora said, "Tai you keep an eye on the digimon ok.."

"Sure, not much else I can do," Tai said.

"Um where did Gatomon and Patamon go," Kari asked when she notices they are gone.

"They decided to go on another date," TK said, "Patamon told me he wanted it to just be him and Gatomon since they really haven't had time to themselves while being humans."

"There doesn't seem to be much to do at the moment with half the gatomons on top of Tai," Kari said, "And the other half of them are just mainly talking."

"You know you could try to help me Kari," Tai said.

"Alright," Kari said as she starts walking towards her and Tai's room, "Come on TK."

"Um ok," TK said, "I thought you were going to help Tai."

"I am," Kari said as she walks into the room and goes into Tai's bedroom.

"How are you helping him by coming in here then?" TK asked.

"Simple," Kari said as she jumps onto Tai's bed and grabs one of the pillows, "Tai asked me for help but he didn't specify how to help him, so I'm grabbing a few of his pillows even though I know that isn't the kind of help he meant."

"I think I see what you mean," TK said as Kari throws one of the pillows on her, "Hey next time warn me."

"It's only a pillow TK," Kari said, "So you will be fine."

"Well because it's bigger then me at the moment it knocked me over when you threw it down," TK said.

"Oh sorry about that," Kari said as she jumps down with another pillow.

"What is Kari doing," Tai said, "She said she would help me when I asked her too."

"I think Lady Kari's coming back now Lord Tai," one of the gatomons on top of him said.

"Why did you go into the room," Tai asked and sweat drops seeing Kari and TK carrying pillows, "Ok why do you have those?"

"You asked me for help so I'm helping you," Kari said grinning as her and TK put the pillows under Tai's head.

"You know this isn't what I meant Kari," Tai yelled.

"Then next time you should be more specific on what you mean," Kari said, "And I did know that isn't what you meant."

"So what are we going to do now," TK asked.

"How about we watch the show with Takato and the others," Mary said, "Veemon, Izzy, and some of the others are already in Takato's room getting ready to watch it."

Meanwhile Betty carry Davis into Tai and Kari's place. "What do I do now?" Betty asked Davis, "I never won anything."

"Lets talk," Davis said, "Just untie me so I can get comfortable."

"No," Betty said, "I mean you'll run away." She leans over and bites on Davis' tail.

"Can't we talk about this," Davis said as he whimpers.

"I'm back," Sora said, "Here's the food."

The gatomons jump off Tai and run to the cart Sora is pushing.

"That's a relief," Tai said as he sits up.

"Uh Tai why are your pillows out here," Sora asked.

"I asked Kari for help and she decided to bring them to me with TK's help," Tai said, "Even though she knew that isn't what I meant when I asked for help."

"Kari would do something like that," Sora said, "Where is she anyways?"

"She's in Takato's room with some of our other friends watching that cartoon show that has us in it," Tai said, "Mary is in there as well."

"So far this episode seems to be mostly accurate," Izzy said.

"Pipe down Izzy I'm trying to watch this," Kari stated getting annoyed with him talking.

"Yeah Izzy you can make your observation on it after this episode ends," Rika stated glaring at him.

"Yea," Mary said, "Its rude. I want to see Daddy and big brother."

Outside, Sora watch Tai hand out the food. "How do you deal with all these gatomons?" Sora asked.

"Didn't you ask it before?" Tai asked as he gave a gatomon some food, "Never mind. You see they take a little work but you see they are always fun. You never know what one of them will do."

"Like that contest," Sora said, "So when do you think your fight will be."

"I don't know," Tai said, "Close, this first round is almost done. I can't believe the number of partner humans there are."

"What I can't believe is that we're a show in another world," Sora said, "What do you think about that?"

"I think it's kind of cool having a cartoon based off of us in another word," Tai said, "Also it explains how so many of the people here know so much about what happened to us in the digital world."

"Well I find it a little unnerving that so many people know so much about us," Sora said.

"I'm sure that they don't know everything Sora," Tai said, "It's a cartoon show so I doubt that everything is going to be accurate, though Izzy is going to find it very intriguing knowing him."

Meanwhile in Takato's room in the living room area, "You know Kari you do look cute as a Gatomon," Veemon said.

"Sorry not interested Veemon," Kari said not taking her eyes away from the TV, "I won't date digimon even though I'm a gatomon at the moment."

"All I said is that you're cute as a Gatomon," Veemon said.

"Yeah and with the way you and Davis are you're probably thinking you can get me since he hasn't yet," Kari said, "Especially since Gatomon is already with Patamon, now be quiet so we can watch this."

'The way Kari said that I think she's purposely trying to make Veemon feel bad,' Takato thinks, 'Though I don't know why she would do that, unless she's still mad at him about the pranks him and Davis pulled on everyone that one night."

A few minutes later they hear the Lady Devimon in the cartoon screamed, "Aaahhhh I'm melting." A sweat drop forms by Kari's head and about a minute later she bursts out laughing causing everyone in the room who hadn't seen the fight first hand to look at her in confusion.

"Uh what's so funny," Guilmon asked confused.

"Sorry about that," Kari said trying to bring her laughter under control, "It's just what Lady Devimon screamed made me laugh."

"Why is that so funny to you," Takato asked, "Isn't that what she actually screamed when she got deleted?"

"No she didn't say anything like that," Kari said, "What she actually screamed was master Piedmon as she was deleted, also do you think anyone in real life could hear someone yell 'Aaahhh I'm melting' and not crack up laughing?"

"I see your point," Renamon said, "If the D-reaper agent that looked like Jeri had done something like that after that program that was put into Terriermon was activated I'm pretty sure all of us would have been laughing about it."

"Daddy looks young," Mary said.

"Lady Mary, Lady Kari," a gatomon said walking into the room. "there is food out side."

"Bye," Mary yelled as she runs out the door with Kari close behind.

"Hey Sora," Biyomon cheered, "We're done. Henry and Jeri did a great job."

"We're going to be a while," Sora said, "I need to hand out this food."

"Henry I need to talk to you for a moment," Jeri said, "So come over here."

"What is it Jeri," Henry asked as he walks over to her."

"What the hell gave you the idea to do something so stupid," Jeri yelled in his face.

"Well I uh," Henry tries to start saying something only to be cut off.

"You know Henry for someone so smart at times you can be a complete and total idiot," Jeri yelled before walking off.

"Whoa she seems pissed," Sora said.

"I wonder why that is," Tai asked.

"Well while I was teaching them how to fly Henry there at one point decided to try all kinds of stunts," Biyomon said, "The one that more then likely pissed Jeri off is the one where he decided to dive bomb towards the ground and not pull out of it till he was hundred or so feet from the ground, if he had made one wrong move he would probably be dead now."

"I'm not too surprised because a lot of guys like to show off no matter how dangerous it could be," Sora said, "With how mad she seems at the moment I wouldn't be surprised if Jeri wants to kill Henry right now herself."

Meanwhile, Knightmon smiles and then said, "Wait until you learn that I add a little catnip to their food."

"I really don't care what you decided to do," Lord Holy Angemon said, "Why did you come back so soon anyways?"

"Well the only real problem was that the collars don't seem to work as well on the Cory boy and his Armadillomon," Knightmon said, "They aren't functioning to full capacity with those two and they are refusing to do half of the stuff they are told."

"You must mean Cody since I haven't sent you any other digi-destined with an Armadillomon as of yet," Lord Holy Angemon said, "And there shouldn't be any way possible that they are able to over power those collars."

"If that is so then why didn't the collars work on the Crystal Agumon that you turned into a Shardmon," Knightmon said, "And due to that the part of his data that made up his real mind was corrupted because of you."

"That only happened because the Datamon hadn't finished programming the collars at that time," Lord Holy Angemon said, "They still had a few bugs to work out in them."

"Whatever you say," Knightmon said, "Another part of the reason they wanted me to come back so urgently is that the rebels were attacking, but a few hours after I got there my forces were able to push them back since they underestimated my forces."

Meanwhile Davis sits next to Betty. "So what are you going to do?" Davis asked, "The others are getting food."

"I'm too nervous with you," Betty said, "I don't want to throw up."

"That was a little bit more then I needed to know," Davis said, "Though can you untie me please?"

"No I don't want you to run away," Betty said, "If I do untie you, you're going to run and hide somewhere from me."

"I won't run from you Betty," Davis said, "All I want to do is stretch because I'm getting cramped being tied up like this."

"You really won't run from me if I untie you," Betty asked.

"I said I won't," Davis said.

"Ok I'll untie you then," Betty said, "But if you try to run I'll pounce on you and I will bite you as hard as I can this time."

After Betty unties Davis he starts stretching and grimaces at the popping he hears and feels from his arms and legs, 'With how stiff my legs feel at the moment I don't think I can barely walk at the moment let alone run,' he thinks, 'Looks like I'm stuck being here for awhile.'

"I don't mind," Betty said, "This been the longest date I had."

Meanwhile outside, Kari walks up to Tai. "I'm not feeling well."

"What wrong?" Tai asked.

"I was eating the food when I started to feel light headed," Kari said.

"Maybe you should try laying down," Tai said, "That might help."

"Yeah I'll try doing that," Kari said, "I wonder what is in the food to make me feel this way?"

"Oh Sora did you get any food for me," Biyomon asked, "I'm hungry as well."

"Yeah I got some food for you Biyomon," Sora said, "But I stopped by our room and put it in the fridge their because I had no clue how much longer you were going to be and I didn't want any of the gatomons here taking it."

"Oh ok," Biyomon said, "I guess I'll have to eat later then."

"Is there anything for me," Agumon asked.

"Yeah I have it right here," Sora said, "Just give me a moment to find it with all of the other food on here."

"If I have to wait to eat then so should Agumon," Biyomon huffed.

"Why do I need to wait?" Agumon asked.

"Because your food is at Sora's," Tai said, "You can walk with them back there."

"Tai," Kari said, "Would you mind carrying me?"

After picking up his sister, Tai turns to the others. "Looks like the others are not feeling well. It may be a good idea to wait to feed the hurt gatomons until we know this food is safe."

"Tai are you coming with us," Sora asked.

"I want to make sure Kari is ok," Tai said, "You go on and I'll meet you at your room in a little bit."

"Maybe we should stay here and help you out," Sora said, "It looks like you might end up having your hands full I think."

"Why do you say that," Agumon asked.

"Just take a look Agumon," Biyomon said, "Some of the gatomons are starting to act different then they usually do."

"Are you feeling ok Kari," Tai asked noticing her sudden lack of energy.

"Yeah I feel fine," Kari said, "Other then feeling lightheaded and really tired all of a sudden that is."

"Uh is something wrong," TK asked noticing the look in the gatomon eyes that she's talking too.

"It is just that I'm feeling funny," the gatomon said, "You ears are a bit long." With that she jumps on to TK and starts biting TK's ear.

"Help," TK yelled as the gatomon bites her ear. "Some one stop her."

"Alright," Tai said picking up the gatomon. "Could you keep an eye on them while I place Kari in bed."

"We'll try," Sora said.

"Now we need to wait longer," Agumon said.

"What is going on?" Matt asked, "Why am I tied up." he struggle, "Someone help?"

"I wonder why they are acting like this," Agumon said, "Wait didn't Gatomon, Suzy, and Mary act similar to this while we were on that one island?"

"Yeah they did," Biyomon said, "I wonder if something similar to catnip was put into the food?"

"I didn't put anything into the food," Sora said, "So it had to be one of the workers that gave it to me."

"Sora I never said it was you," Biyomon said.

"No one is OUCH," Agumon starts to say and then yelled, "Who bit me," he yelled as he turns around and accidently scratches the gatomon that is behind him which happens to be Mary.

"You don't have to be so mean big brother," Mary said before collapsing and reverting to Salamon from how deep the scratches are.

"Oh no Mary," Agumon said.

"Don't worry Agumon she seems to be fine," Sora said, "Mary is just asleep, I think when you accidentally scratched her it weakened her enough to cause her to de-digivolve."

"With how deep I saw you claws go I'm not surprised she passed out and reverted," Biyomon said, "Though I am a little surprised that there isn't any viewable signs of what just happened in her rookie form."

"I better get her inside," Agumon said, "I hope she forgives me."

"I'm sure she will," Biyomon said, "Lets hurry. I'm hungry."

"Right," Agumon said picking up Mary.

"What's with all the noise?" Rika asked as she slam the door open. She look out to see most gatomons rest while others were running around randomly. "Stupid neighbors."

"I better get going," Izzy said.

"We need to free Matt and get going back to our room too," Gabumon said, "Our fight could be tomorrow."

"You're not going anywhere," Verna said as she and another gatomon pounce on Gabumon.

"Hey get off of me," Gabumon yelled, "This isn't funny."

Verna and the other gatomon exchange a quick look and slight grins form on their faces, "Ok we'll get off you Gabumon," Verna said, "Sorry about pouncing on you."

"Don't worry it's ok," Gabumon said as they help him back up, "Give that back," he yelled as they run off with his fur.

"You have to catch us first," the other gatomon yelled.

"Whoa Gabumon looks like a reptile of some sort with out the fur," TK said looking at Gabumon, "Ken would probably look the same at the moment just that he would be a black and grey color I think."

"Yeah you're probably right about that TK," a gatomon that is laying down and relaxing said.

"Uh why aren't you running around like some of the others are," TK asked as another gatomon runs by them with Ken's fur coat, "Looks like they got Ken's as well."

"Hey come back with that," Ken yelled as he runs by TK, "That is mine."

"You have to catch me first," the gatomon said and turns her head to see Ken jumping at her and throws his fur coat to another gatomon, "Sorry don't have it any more," she said as Ken lands on top of her.

"I really don't see any point in running around like they are," the gatomon said, "I just feel like relaxing and maybe going to sleep right here."

"At least none of the gatomons that are going crazy are bothering me now," TK said, "They seem more intent on playing keep away with Ken's and Gabumon's fur coats, one seems really focused on Crystal Agumon right now. I don't think Smiley would like that if she found out."

"Actually that is Smiley or Susanna as is her actual name," the gatomon said.

"Oh," TK said, "I just realized I don't even know your name yet."

"Well you should know who I am," the gatomon said, "I was in the final round to win Davis but I didn't."

"Wait then you're Jewel or one of the others right," TK asked.

"Yeah I'm Jewel," Jewel said.

Agumon opens the door to his room, "Black Gatomon calm down," Tai yelled as Agumon walks into the room to literally see her bouncing off the walls, "You're going to break something," he said only for a lamp to get knocked over and break.

"Uh Tai have you seen the digi-egg that was in my room," Kari asked, "One of the gatomons had burst into data while they were getting looked at by the nurses and reformatted into a digi-egg."

"No I haven't Kari," Tai said, "It's probably still in there somewhere and at the moment I kind of have my hands full with Black Gatomon."

"Never mind Tai I found it err her I mean," Kari said from her room as a Snowbotamon jumps on her, "It looks like she hatched while we were outside."

"Then take care of it," Tai said.

"Alright," Kari said, "Nap time." She picks up the small digimon and walks back to her room.

A few minutes later Tai watches as Black Gatomon stops jumping around and curls up at his feet. "I hope the others are as easy to catch." He steps outside to see a group of gatomons running while carrying the still wrapped up Matt and Crystal Agumon running after them. "I wonder if we'll see Matt here again. I think I'll watch and make sure no one gets hurt."

"Can we please leave?" Agumon cried, "I'm starving."

"Sorry Agumon but not yet," Tai said turning to Agumon, "I want to make sure no one gets hurt and which one of the gatomons is that in your arms that de-digivolved into their rookie form?"

"This is Mary," Agumon said, "I was talking with Biyomon and Sora when she bit me on the tail and I turned around really fast and accidentally hit her."

"She'll be ok Agumon," Tai said, "Just put her in our room on the bed for now and try to be a little more careful."

"Alright," Agumon said, "Oh Biyomon thinks either catnip or something like it might have been put in the food because some of them seem to be acting like Gatomon, Mary and Suzy were on the one island we went to while at the other place."

"Let go of my fur coat," a gatomon yelled as Gabumon is trying to get his fur back from her.

"No this is mine," Gabumon said, "Two of the other gatomons took it from me a few minutes ago."

Gabumon almost has his fur back when three other gatomons jump on top of him and knock him to the ground causing him to lose his grip on it and the gatomon with it to start running again, "She found it so it belongs to her now," one of the gatomons on top of him said.

"Get off me so I can get my fur back," Ken yelled causing Gabumon to turn his head to see him in a similar situation as him.

Meanwhile with Patamon and Gatomon, "So why did you decided to come here again Patamon," Gatomon asked.

"Well while we were here last time I saw a few rides I wanted to try only problem then was that they were for humans or human like digimon," Patamon said, "At the time I was in my rookie form and you were in your champion form so we couldn't ride them then."

"So what rides do you want to go on," Gatomon asked.

"The first one I was thinking of is the bumper cars," Patamon said, "I know it's nothing like driving a car but we can at least have fun with those ones."

"That sounds like it would be fun," Gatomon said.

"Lets get in line for it then," Patamon said as they head over to the bumper cars just in time for the people on it to be getting off.

The line then starts moving, "Sorry but you two are going to have to wait for a little bit," an Agumon said as he closes the gate to enter before they can.

"But there are still two more bumper cars free," Gatomon said.

"I assure that there aren't any more at the moment," he said and turns around to see that Gatomon is right, "Oh sorry about that I didn't realize that four of the people were going to share two of them."

"Lets go," Patamon said.

"If you're saying lets go then why are you still standing there," Gatomon asked.

"I'm letting you go in first," Patamon said.

"Ah trying to be a gentleman I see," Gatomon said walking by Patamon and teasing him a little, "Well you aren't doing too bad at the moment, but you could do a little better."

"So do you want use the same car I'm going to be in?" Patamon asked.

"Actually I was thinking of us each having our own," Gatomon said grinning, "It wouldn't be as much fun if only one of us were using the steering wheel of the bumper car."

"I'm pretty sure that isn't the only reason," Patamon said as he gets into one of the two bumper cars left and Gatomon gets into the other one, "You probably want to try to ram everyone including me with your car."

"Where else are you suppose to hit everyone in sight with bad driving?" Gatomon asked.

Meanwhile Tai smiles as the last of the gatomons fall asleep. "Finally," Tai said picking up the last Gatomon.

"To the food," Agumon yelled.

"Sora go with them," Tai said, "I'll clean up a little and someone needs to watch the gatomons."

"I'll bring you food back," Sora said, "I'll also stop by and see how Joe is doing."

"I'll see you," Tai said.

"Uh Sora I just realized something," Biyomon said, "Where are Mimi and Palmon at?"

"Oh they're back in our room," Sora said, "Why do you ask?"

"What you left them alone with our food," Agumon yelled.

"Hey Agumon you should know that Mimi and Palmon don't like to eat as much as the rest of the digimon," Sora said, "Least I don't think they do."

"Well we better hurry to see if our food is still there," Agumon said.

"I'm going to give Tai a piece of my mind for letting the gatomons tie me up like that," Matt said as he starts walking over to Tai after Gabumon, Crystal Agumon and TK untied him.

"Actually Matt that isn't Tai's fault," Gabumon said sheepishly, "I kind of put the gatomons up to it myself."

"Hey Ken catch," Tai yelled as he throws Ken his fur coat, "Three or four of the gatomons were sleeping on top of it when I found it."

"Thanks Tai," Ken said as he catches his fur coat and puts it back on, "That's better."

"You know you look cute with or with out your fur coat on," one of the gatomons that decided to just lay around after being affected by the catnip said.

"Uh thanks I think," Ken said nervously as he's blushing, "But I already have a girlfriend and I'm normally a human."

"I wasn't implying anything like that," the gatomon said, "I'm just saying your cute even though I'm not interested in reptile type digimon."

"You put them up to that Gabumon," Matt yelled, "Why did you do that?!"

"It was only a harmless little joke," Gabumon said, "You didn't get hurt by it or anything else."

"We'll see how you like it," Matt said tying up Gabuomon.

"This isn't bad," Gabumon said.

"Not until I leave you tied up and leave food just out of your reach," Matt said.

"Your evil," Gabumon yelled.

Meanwhile in Sora's room, "Hurry," Mimi yelled, "We need to finish it all before they get here."

"I'm going as fast as I can," Palmon said.

"We're almost done," Mimi said, "We just need to hide this little remaining food and leave some crumbs to make it look like we ate it and then we turn on a comedy."

"Why do you want to make it look like we ate it," Palmon asked.

"If we don't then they'll know that we hid it," Mimi said, "If we make it look like we ate it then they would think we did."

"I don't understand," Palmon said, "But I have the movie on." They then hear Sora out side. "To the TV."

"Now don't say anything about the food," Mimi whispered.

"You know Mimi you're acting a little different then you usually do," Palmon whispered back.

"What do you mean? Wait tell me later," Mimi said as the door opens and Sora, Biyomon and Agumon walk in.

"You two are behaving right," Sora asked.

"Of course we are," Mimi said, "Why don't you trust us?"

"I do trust you Mimi and you know that," Sora said, "It's just that sometimes digimon can be a little misleading about some things."

"Can we get our food now," Agumon asked, "I'm really hungry."

"Ok give me a moment," Sora said, "I'll get it in a minute."

"Alright," Agumon said a little disappointed.

Hearing this Mimi giggles for a moment, "What are you laughing at Mimi," Biyomon asked.

"Oh just the movie Palmon and I are watching," Mimi said.

Sora walks into the area with the fridge, 'Oh no they didn't,' she thinks seeing the crumbs all over the floor as she walks over to the fridge and opens it to find nothing in there except for an empty container with Agumon's name on it, 'They did eat it all, dang it.'

"Mimi, Palmon," Sora yelled entering the main room. "Where is the food?"

"In the fridge," Mimi said.

"I mean Agumon's," Sora yelled. Agumon runs into the kitchen.

"They ate it," He staggers out. He drops to the floor. "I don't think I can go on."

"You better not have eaten mine," Biyomon said flying into the kitchen. "They did," Biyomon said dropping next to Agumon.

"Mimi, Palmon what are you going to do to make this better?" Sora asked.

"Don't worry we'll do something to make it up in a little bit," Palmon giggled, "But first Mimi and I want to finish watching this."

'They don't even suspect a thing,' Mimi thinks as she giggles, "Yeah we want to finish watching this first."

"No you two are going to do something about it now," Sora said.

"I'm so hungry that I must be imagining I can smell the food they ate," Agumon said.

Mimi and Palmon giggle from what Agumon just said since they know where the food actually is, Sora cracks a smile for a moment from the scene on the TV, "I want to eat now," Biyomon complained, "Stop watching the stupid TV and do something about the food you ate now."

Meanwhile back at the amusement park Patamon laughs as he rams the car he's driving into another one, "This is a lot fun," he cheered right before Gatomon rams her car into the side of his.

"You're right about that Patamon," Gatomon said with a grin.

"What is up with those two," one of the people still waiting in line said, "They act like they never been on a ride like this before."

"Why should that really matter to you," another person asked, "Just worry about having fun yourself."

Meanwhile back in Sora's room, "Hey we are watching that," Mimi whined as Agumon uses the remote to turn off the TV.

"I don't care," Agumon said, "I want to eat right now, I'm starving and you two ate my food so you better find something for me to eat now."

"After the show," Palmon said using one of her vine like fingers to turn on the TV.

"I had enough of this," Sora yelled, "Mimi and Palmon fix this right now."

"Fine," Mimi said. Both plant digimon walk into the kitchen and come out with their tray. They were both are knocked back by the other two digimon grabbing the food. "Sora," Mimi called from the floor, "They knocked me down."

"Serves you right," Sora said.

Else where, Gatomon heard the ride operator tell them that the ride is over. "That was fun," Gatomon said.

"Yeah it sure was," Patamon said as he unbuckles the seat belt and gets out of the bumper car and walks over to the one Gatomon is in, "Though you didn't have to yell it."

"I didn't yell Patamon," Gatomon said as he helps her out of the bumper car she's in and touches one of his ears, "It probably sounds like that because your ears are back to normal," she whispered not wanting to hurt his ears.

"I didn't even realize they had changed back completely already," Patamon said, "Come on lets go," he said not liking the stares he's getting from the others around them.

"Alright I think we should as well," Gatomon said and smiles as Patamon puts his arm around her shoulder, she puts one of her arms are around him and subconsciously wraps her tail around his waist as well.

"Did his ears look like a Patamon's when he got on the ride," some people started whispering.

"I don't think she had a tail before going on the ride," some other people are also whispering.

Feeling something wrapping around his waist Patamon looks to see its Gatomon's tail, "Uh Gatomon when did your tail come back," Patamon asked.

"I'm not sure," Gatomon said as she realizes she feels it wrapped around his waist and leaves it like that, "I guess it happened during the ride."

"We should hide," Patamon said, "The way everyone else is staring at us is making me uncomfortable."

"My place is closer," Gatomon said. "It looks like I'm not the only one changed." She reaches up and rubs bat like ears coming from Patamon's head pointing them out again.

Meanwhile with Sora, "Save me," Mimi cried as she hides behind Sora's leg. Skillfully she keep Sora's leg between her, Biyomon and Agumon.

"I need to get this food to Tai," Sora said raising the tray. "Biyomon you're in charge." She steps out. "Make sure no one gets hurt too much."

Meanwhile Tai lower himself on the couch. His stomach protests in a low rumble. "I hope they bring my food soon."

"Is something wrong daddy," Mary asked walking over to him still in her rookie form.

"Nothings wrong Mary," Tai said, "So how are you feeling?"

"My chest still hurts from where big brother hit me and I'm feeling really tired," Mary yawned.

"Agumon didn't mean to hit you," Tai said, "Try going into the room and getting some more rest."

"Ok daddy," Mary yawned and walks back into the bedroom.

A few minutes later Tai turns around as he hears the door opening only for it to be Gatomon and Patamon walking back in, "Oh it's only you two," Tai said disappointed, "The tail and ears look kind of strange on you Gatomon and so does the wing like ears on Patamon's head since you two are still mainly human otherwise."

"What?" Gatomon asked as she brings one of her hands up to find her human ears are gone and moves it up to the top side of her head to feel a cat like ear there, "I could have sworn my ears were still those of humans when we left the theme park?"

"Looks like our changes back to normal might be speeding up," Patamon said, "Though what I don't get is why Kari and TK haven't started changing back as of yet?"

"Maybe it just takes longer," Tai said, "Crystal Agumon might know since he said he helped build a lot of the stuff that is here."

'So that Crystal Agumon that came here with one of their friends is the same one that the host turned into Shardmon,' Ice thinks overhearing Tai, 'Knightmon is going to want to know that when I talk to him again.'

'This might be a good thing or a bad thing that Ice knows that now,' Tai thinks hearing her thoughts.

A few moments later Sora walks into the room, "Sorry I took so long Tai," she said, "But Mimi and Palmon decided to play a joke on Biyomon, Agumon and me to where they made us think they had eaten all of the food when they had actually hid it from us."

"That's not good," Mary said.

"I told you to get some rest," Tai said.

"I want to be with you," Mary said.

"I'm going to eat," Tai said, "I guess you can rest on my lap."

"Shall we eat," Sora said.

"Sure," Tai said, "I wonder if the next day fights are up."

"Let's check to see if the fights have been put up after we finish eating," Sora said before taking a bite of her food.

"Yeah that would be a good idea," Tai said with some food in his mouth.

"Eww that's disgusting daddy," Mary said hearing him talking with his mouth full.

"That is one thing I agree about," Sora said after swallowing her food, "I know you have better manners then that Tai."

After clearing this throat, Tai said, "Sorry, I had other things on my mind. I was say we should look after we eat."

"We can do it," Gatomon said walking from the back room.

"You're changing back," Sora said.

"Right," Patamon said, "We just checked Kari and found nothing to tell her apart from a normal gatomon. Let's check the fights."

"Their changing back...well that should be good news," Sora said.

"Takato is fighting," Gatomon said, "And Rika is in a special 3-way match between her, Ryo, and a person called Andrew."

"That doesn't seem fair to Rika," Tai said, "As far as I know no one else has had a fight like that."

"I did notice that it has yours, Matts, Kari and TK's names on there for fights," Patamon said, "But the thing is it also says postponed till further notice by them as well."

"Who did it say I was supposed to fight," Tai asked even though he already has an idea of who it said.

"You're supposed to be fighting Kari," Gatomon said, "It just seems messed up."

Tai sighs before responding, "That's what I thought I was going to hear," he said, "Let me guess Matt and TK are fighting against each other as well?"

"Yeah they are," Patamon said, "I hate to have to fight against Gabumon for no real reason behind it."

"Look on the bright side Tai," Sora said, "Even if you do win Kari still has more digimon then you do at the moment so she more then likely won't be turned to one."

"I know that," Tai said, "I just don't want to see her lose to another person after me that might treat her digimon badly especially if it's you and Black Gatomon," he said looking at Gatomon.

"I hope I don't end up with one of them as well," Gatomon said.

"I don't think that would matter," Tai said, "Kari has three partners." Then he yawns, "This day really drained me."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Sora said standing up, "I need to check up and the digimons at my place."

"Nighty night Daddy," Mary said slowly falling asleep on Tai's lap.

"I think your forgetting about Black Gatomon maybe," Gatomon said, "With her Kari has four partners."

"Actually I wasn't including Davis since he's human and only stuck as a digimon at the moment," Tai said and yawns again.

"Uh where is TK at anyways," Patamon asked, "I'm not seeing her at the moment?"

"I think Matt might have taken, TK, Ken and Wormmon with him when he left," Tai said, "Though he did seem upset with Gabumon."

"Well I should get going as well," Patamon said, "See you tomorrow Gatomon?"

"Of course you will silly," Gatomon said and kisses him on the lips.

"I'm going to my room," Tai said as he picks up Mary in a way that he doesn't wake her.

"Well see you tomorrow Patamon," Gatomon said as she watches him walk out of the room.

Meanwhile in Matt's room, "Ah come on this isn't fair at all," Gabumon yelled as he's completely tied up and is struggling to get to the food just out of his reach, "It was only a little harmless joke that I had the gatomons do to you."

"I want to make his suffering worse but I'm not sure how," Matt said as he's thinking of how to make the fact Gabumon can't get to the food worse then it already is.

"I have an idea of how to make Gabumon's suffering worse," Crystal Agumon said, "The rest of us have not really eaten our food yet so if you want to we could make it worse for him by eating in front of him."

"Alright," TK cheer, "I'm getting hungry." She grab the food and starts to eat.

"Shouldn't you wait for Patamon?" Crystal Agumon said.

"No," TK said, "He could have eaten with Gatomon so lets dig in."

"Alright," Matt said.

"This is good," Crystal Agumon said after he swallows a bit.

"It is," Matt said.

"I can agree with that," TK said.

"Aw come on Matt," Gabumon whined, "It's not bad enough that you had to tie me up and leave food just out of my reach, now all of you are eating in front of me."

"So Matt when do you think you'll be fighting," Ken asked.

"I really have no clue," Matt said as they all ignore Gabumon's pleas, "Though we could check in the morning."

"That would be a good idea," Wormmon said, "For all we know you could be fighting Tai soon."

"Come just let me eat as well," Gabumon pleaded only for no one to listen.

"So Matt why did you bring me back here instead of leaving me back at Kari and Tai's place to wait for Patamon," TK asked.

"With the way those gatomons were acting I had you come back with me because I didn't want you to get hurt," Matt said.

"By the time Crystal Agumon and Gabumon untied you most of them had fallen asleep from using up most of their energy," TK said.

"Fine if you're going to ignore me then I'll give you a reason to pay attention to me," Gabumon said, "Blue blaster," he yelled aiming the attack at Matt and hitting but used only enough energy to where it would sting him but not hurt him.

"Ouch," Matt yelled as he jumps up from the pain, "Fine if that's how you want it then so be it."

A few minutes later Gabumon sits there watching them with out making a sound due to the fact Matt tied his mouth shut, "Hey what's going on," Patamon asked as he walks in the room and sees Gabumon tied up in the corner, "And why is Gabumon tied up?"

"He told me it was his idea to have the gatomons wrap me up like that back at Tai's place," Matt said, "So I'm punishing him by doing the same to him."

"Well I'm done eating," TK said and lets out a big belch, "What did I do something wrong," she asked as everyone just stares at her.

"So your changing back to normal faster then you thought," Ken asked, "I thought you said it would be a few more days till you return to normal?"

"I say he has either till tomorrow night or the following morning till he's fully digimon again," Crystal Agumon said, "Though for Kari and TK it still might be a few days before they even start changing back if not a little bit longer."

"Well I'm going to head to bed now," Patamon said, "Come on TK."

"Alright," TK said and yawns.

"The rest of you should get to bed as well," Matt said, "I'm going to stay up a little longer and decide when to let Gabumon eat, also I want to check to see if I'm fighting at all tomorrow."

"Oh that's right," Patamon yawned, "I checked while at Tai and Kari's place and noticed that it has yours and TK's name on there but it says postponed till further notice."

A few hours later in Tai and Kari's place someone is tossing and turning from what appears to be a dream or nightmare.

"Intruder warning," Andromon said, "Interloper detected."

Laughter is heard as Lady Devimon appears, "You pile of recycled scrap you spoiled my entrance."

"We should have known there be a welcoming comity," Sora said.

"She looks like a witch," Kari said.

"She's worse she's one of Piedmon Nightmare soldiers," Andromon said.

"No hello's," Lady Devimon said, "Well I'm sure your tired you poor things, you need a rest, to rest in piece."

"Koromon," Tai yelled.

"Koromon digivolve to...Agumon," he yelled, "Pepper breath."

"Agumon," Tai said in a worried tone after his partner got smacked to the ground by Lady Devimon.

The other digimon then start digivolving starting with Patamon, "Patamon digivolve to...Angemon."

"Biyomon digivolve to...Birdramon."

"Tentomon digivolve to...Kabuterimon."

"Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon."

Lady Devimon starts laughing again, "You just made my job a lot easier," she said, "Darkness Wave!"

All the digimon yell in surprise as they are pushed back "Lightning Blade," Andromon yelled launching the attack at Lady Devimon only for her to block it.


	33. Chapter 33

"Electro shocker."

"Meteor Wing."

Lady Devimon blocks the attacks, "I'm sorry are we just pretending," she said, "Let me know when you're ready."

"Hand of fate haaa."

"Celestial Arrow."

Lady Devimon growls in anger after being hit with Angewomon's attack and flies at her and gives her an uppercut to the face.

"It's my turn," Agumon yelled.

"No wait," Tai said as he's holding back Agumon, "We'll keep you in reserve."

"Let me warp digivolve and I can take care of this black and white nightmare," Agumon yelled as Tai is still holding him back.

"Izzy what does your digimon analyzer say about here," Tai asked.

"Lets see," Izzy said, "Lady Devimon programmed to be the ultimate fully digivolved fighting soldier, she serves as gate keeper and body guard to the last dark master."

"This is seriously nasty," Tai said, "We have to do this right, Sora you and TK take Angemon and Birdramon, find Matt and bring him back."

"What!?," Sora said, "You want us to leave right in the middle of a fight!?"

Tai watches as Lady Devimon knocks both Kabuterimon and Birdramon away from her, "Go we'll manage from here," he said, "We have no choice and if worse comes to worse we always have our trump card, Wargreymon."

"Oh I'm a trump card huh," Agumon said.

"Just think about it guys if this is their headquarters the last dark master is not far away," Tai said.

"Piedmon," Izzy said.

"Right," Tai said, "We don't where he'll strike or when, but it will be somewhere close by and soon and he's strong, we know that, real strong. It won't be just another fight, this one is for keeps, we got to be ready for it."

"So that's why you want us to go," TK said, "To find my brother and the others and bring them back before Piedmon shows up."

"Yeah Tai's looking at the big picture," Izzy said, "It's not about this fight but the next one you see and we have to complete the team and not waste time with her."

"I think so," Sora said.

"Yes we have to find the others," Tai said, "We can't beat them with out Matt, Mimi and Joe and most of all we mustn't fight carelessly. We let enough digimon sacrifice themselves for us, it's our turn now."

"You're right," Sora said.

"Celestial Arrow," Angewomon yelled firing her attack Lady Devimon only to miss, "Go Angemon."

"Alright," Angemon yelled, "Come on Birdramon."

Angewomon is then kicked in the back and slams into ground leaving an impression in it as she gets up and flies at Lady Devimon punching her in the face and blocks a punch from her and growls in anger as she backs up a little.

"See you soon Tai," TK yelled.

"Don't worry we'll find the others and be back before you know it," Sora yelled as she leaves on Birdramon's leg, "And try to be careful."

"Try to hurry this is kind of important," Tai yelled, "Alright we'll be careful."

"I'll do the best I can," Sora yelled.

"Darkness wave," Lady Devimon yelled launching her attack at Angewomon and she blocks it only for her to come from behind and grab her by the hair and Angewomon screams in pain as Lady Devimon said, "Round and round we go," as she starts spinning around in a circle with Angewomon.

"Kabuterimon digivolve to...MegaKabuterimon."

"I never did like that bleached look," Lady Devimon said as she let go of Angewomon's hair.

"Are you alright," MegaKabuterimon asked as he catches Angewomon in his hands.

"Let me go," Angewomon growled, "Let me at her."

Angewomon and Lady Devimon then proceed to slap each other in the face over and over, "Wow look at them go," Tai said as he's watching.

"So that's how women fight," Izzy said, "They're slapping their faces off."

"Get her Angewomon," Kari yelled, "That's right knock that witches block off, go."

"That's enough of this," Lady Devimon said and kicks Angewomon into the ground, "And now to finish you, Darkness wing!"

"Will you please stop interfering," Angewomon yelled at MegaKabuterimon.

"Oh ok I'm sorry," MegaKabuterimon said.

"I've had enough of you," Angewomon said to Lady Devimon, "Fear the holy light."

"Not yet," Lady Devimon yelled, "Darkness..."

"Heaven's Charm," Angewomon yelled.

"Aaaahhh I'm melting," Lady Devimon yelled as the attack hit her.

A few moments later Mary wakes up with a scream startling Tai and Agumon awake, "Huh what's wrong is someone hurt," Tai asked.

"I-I had a bad dream," Mary cried.

"Don't worry it's ok," Tai said as he picks her up, "So what was it about?"

"It was about that show I watched with the others in Takato's room earlier daddy," Mary said as she tries to calm down.

"So which show was it," Tai asked.

"It was the one where Gatomon was facing Lady Devimon as Angewomon," Mary said, "I only dreamed about the part with the fight though and what everyone else in the area was saying or yelling and you were smaller in it daddy."

"So you're talking about the fight before the one with Piedmon," Agumon said, "Even though it happened so long ago at times I can still feel the pain from that fight against him."

"Yeah that's the one," Mary said.

"Lets try to get back to sleep," Tai said, "It's only four in the morning at the moment."

"That sounds good to me," Agumon said as lays back down and passes out almost instantly.

"Big brother fell asleep quick daddy," Mary said.

"Yeah he did," Tai said, "Lets try to go back to sleep ourselves ok Mary?"

"Alright daddy," Mary said.

A few minutes later Tai is asleep and as Mary is on the verge of falling asleep she thinks, 'Out of that dream why did the fight against Lady Devimon seem so real?' She then falls back to sleep.

Meanwhile in Kari's room Gatomon lays there half asleep, 'I wonder what that scream was,' she thinks and is about to close her eyes again when she notices a slight glow coming from her right wrist and turns her head in curiosity as the yellowish-gold wrist band she's wearing comes off her wrist on it's own and shrinks down to the size of her tail ring before going on her tail, 'I was wondering where my tail ring went, looks like I was wrong about it being on Kari's tail in her current form.'

"Turn off the light," Kari muttered in her sleep right before Gatomon's tail ring stops glowing causing Gatomon to nearly laugh.

A few hours later Takato wakes up. He gets up and stumbles to the screen. He looks at the fight list. He walks over to his partner. "Get up boy," he said, "We have a fight today."

"Okay," Guilmon said as he stands up. "Can we eat before?"

"Sure," Takato said, "We'll get Rika and Renamon and get ready for the fights. They have one too."

Tai sits up to see Agumon resting on his leg. "I better wish luck to Rika and Takato."

"Where are you going daddy," Mary asked in a sleepy tone.

"I'm going to talk to Rika and Takato for a few minutes," Tai said, "You can go back to sleep if you want too."

"Ok daddy," Mary said before closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

"Hey Agumon wake up," Tai said.

"Huh what's going on," Agumon asked.

"Nothing really," Tai said, "But I need you to get off my leg so I can get out of bed."

"Oh sorry," Agumon said as he gets off Tai's leg, "I guess I must have been moving around after we fell asleep after Mary woke us up."

"Big brother funny," Mary cheered as she jump on him.

Tai watch Takato and Rika walk from Rika's room. "Hey," Tai said, "I seen that you have a fight. I wish the both of you luck."

"Thanks," Takato said.

"That's nice," Rika said putting on sun glasses, "But it won't help with our fight."

"Lets get some food," Renamon said, "We need to get at our best for these fights."

"Well," Tai said, "I'm going to see my sister."

Tai walk into his sister room. There he sees two gatomons resting next to each other. "Gatomon has ether left or is back to her normal self."

"I think we would have heard Gatomon leaving with how noisy she is as a human," Agumon said.

"Yeah I guess you're right about that," Tai said, "So until we know otherwise we assume that Gatomon is back to normal."

"I'm pretty sure that she is," Agumon said, "There are two gatomons on the bed, one is Kari and the other has to be Gatomon."

"One way to find out is to wake both of them," Tai said, "Hey Gatomon time to get up."

"Who are you talking to," Gatomon asked as her voice comes from the bathroom, "I'm in here and not in mine and Kari's room at the moment."

"If Gatomon's in the bathroom then who is in the bed with Kari," Agumon asked confused.

"Oh that is Meika," Gatomon said as she walks out of the bathroom and back to her normal self, "She asked if she could sleep next to me and Kari last night and Kari said yes."

"Oh she was one of the gatomons in that contest for Davis yesterday," Tai said.

"That's right she was," Agumon said, "Though near the end when Kari went to talk to her I noticed that while they were talking she broke down crying, I wonder why that is?"

"I asked Kari that and she told me she wasn't going to tell anyone unless it's ok with Meika first," Gatomon said.

"That's nice of you," Tai said, "I better get the food."

Takato walk into the cafeteria. "Alright boy," he said, "while we're getting food try to listen for any information about our fight."

"Alright," Guilmon said, "I wish we were more than just a name."

With food trays in hand, Takato sits with Rika and their partners. "Man, I can't believe it," Takato heard from behind him. "First with ruining all that hard work and now you need to fight him.

"I couldn't even show the bio-merging trick," Another voice said.

"Looks like you get the perfect opportunity to humiliate one of them goggle head," Rika said with an evil grin, "Try to make the fight last as long as you two can and don't you dare lose to that imposter."

"Of course I won't lose to an imposter," Takato said, "Though I wonder what they mean by saying bio-merging trick?"

"You know that it's only works if people are far enough away from us to not be able to see the data field we create to hide you or any of us from view," a third voice said.

"Not so loud," the first one said, "Some one might hear us talking about this and figure out what we were going to try to do and in some of the next fights to get others disqualified."

"So they are thinking of cheating are they," Rika stated in pure anger.

"I'll be right back," Takato said as he gets up from the table.

"Where are you going and you better not do anything stupid goggle head," Rika said.

"Will you two just shut up about that," the second voice said, "If we are overheard will get taken away for even talking about do this stuff."

Rika watches as Takato walks over and grabs another tray of food, 'What is he up to now,' she thinks as she sees him heading towards the table the three imposters are at and he trips over his own feet as he's right by them and hits one of them and causing the device they are talking about to go crashing to the floor as he also lands on the ground.

"Oh sorry about that," Takato said with a smirk as he starts getting up.

"You stupid idiot watch where you are going," the Henry look a like said.

"Calm down Paul," the girl sitting next to him said.

"Calm down," Paul said, "Why the hell should I when this idiot just knocked the thing we were just talking about to the floor, he more then likely broke it."

'Hopefully it is,' Takato thinks, 'But if it isn't yet it will be after this,' he then grabs on the table to make it look like he's using it to help pull himself up and purposely pulls down on it hard enough to cause the cups on the table to fall over while one is on the edge right above the device on the floor and it contents spill all over it causing it to start smoking, "Oh sorry about that I guess I pulled on the table a little to hard."

Paul turns to Takato and becomes enraged seeing who it is, "It's you," Paul yelled, "You did that on purpose!"

"Crap!" the other boy yelled, "My drink spilled all over it and now it is ruined for good!"

"If you want I can give you some digi-chips to fix it," Takato said.

"There is no way it can be fixed," Paul yelled, "They probably don't even have the parts needed to fix here in the digital world."

"Oh well I'm sorry," Takato said with a grin as he turns to walk away only for the girl to grab him and punch him in the face.

"You'll pay for this," she said.

Takato stumbles back over to the table Rika, and their partners are at, "You know Takato that was stupid," Rika said, "But at least they can't cheat now."

"I'm sure that it alright," Takato said.

"Our fights are early," Guilmon said as he stops eating for a few moments, "It may not be a bad idea to travel to the arena after we're done eating.

"I think our fight is first," Takato said, "Then I think it's Rika against Andrew and Ryo, so I agree that we should head over there as soon as we are done here."

"Looks like you're going to end up having a black eye from the punch that girl gave you Takato," Renamon said, "And even though you caused that thing of theirs to break doesn't mean that they won't try to cheat still."

"Renamon has a very good point," Rika said, "If they really want to cheat bad enough they will figure out a way to do so even with out that thing."

"Hey at least if they do cheat there is more of a chance they will get caught," Takato said, "Now they can't make it look like their opponents digimon digivolved past the champion level."

"Lets just finish eating and get ready for our up coming fights," Rika said.

"Alright," Takato said and they eat the rest of their meal in silence.

A few minutes later as they finish eating, "Lets get going," Renamon said.

"If they going to cheat," Guilmon said as he stood up, "With the little time they have even if they need to come up with it quick and it may not work well."

"Guilmon, I wish you luck," Renamon said. "Takato, you better not lose and have Guilmon taken away."

"Same goes for Rika," Guilmon said, "And I wish you luck as well Renamon."

"Don't worry Renamon I won't lose," Takato said, "I'll make sure that imposter named Paul loses and if I can I'll humiliate him and his partner in the process."

"We'll do the best we can," Rika said, "I'm having to face two opponents at once so anything can happen, though I'm sure Renamon can walk all over both of them with out much trouble."

"Come on lets get going," Renamon said as they leave the cafeteria.

Paul and his two siblings watch as Takato, Rika and their partners leave, "So you think they fell for our trick," Paul asked as soon as they are out of sight.

"I'm not sure," his brother said, "I think they really thought that we were going to cheat with this thing when all it did before I messed around with it to make it look different was play videos and games."

"Well that idiot with the goggles probably thought we were serious about it since he caused it to get knocked over and purposely caused your drink to spill on it," she said, "So where is the actual thing that can make it look like we're able to bio-merge?"

"It's back in my room of course," Paul said.

"Well you and Terriermon should hurry up and finish eating," she said, "You do have to fight him in about half an hour from now."

"Hey momentai we'll be there on time," Paul's Terriermon said causing the others at the table to stare at him.

"Where did you hear that," Lopmon asked.

"I heard that other Terriermon with the tamer that looks like J-Paul use it and I like the way it sounds," Terriermon said.

"Just hurry up Terriermon so we can go," Paul said, "You know Ruth would be upset if I lost."

"Let's get going," the terriermon said.

Takato stands in front of the arena. "I hope I can live up to the hip around us."

"We'll do fine," Guilmon said, "I think we can handle this."

"You can't worry about that," Rika said.

"We should rest before our fight," Guilmon said.

"We'll be in the stand," Renamon said. She leans over and pecks Guilmon's cheek. "That's for luck."

"Thanks Renamon," Guilmon said with a slight blush, "Don't worry I won't lose to an imposter."

"Huh what's up with those Datamon heading this way," Takato asked noticing three heading towards them.

"How should we know," Rika stated.

"Out of the way you four," one of the Datamon said, "The fights haven't started yet so you shouldn't be in this exact area."

"Well I have the first fight for today," Takato said, "I came here to wait for it to start."

"Well you have a little extra time till then," another Datamon said, "The Host wants us to do a quick diagnostic before the fight starts so there's going to be about a ten to fifteen minute delay in getting it started."

"What's wrong with the arena," Guilmon asked.

"Weren't you watching the last fight yesterday," the third Datamon asked, "During it the arena kept screwing up and holes in the fighting field that was created kept appearing and making all kinds of strange noises."

"Actually we were watching some TV shows with some of our other friends yesterday," Takato said.

"I guess all can do is find somewhere to sit down for the time being," Guilmon said, "There is no point in standing up while we wait for the fight to start."

"Yeah you're right boy," Takato said.

As they get out of earshot range of the Datamon one of them turns to the others, "Fools really think that we are some of the workers," he said.

"Yeah it's a good thing you guessed right about them not seeing the last fight yesterday Paul," one of them said with a feminine voice, "Where did you get these costumes?"

"I bought them in the store they have here," Paul said as he takes off his Datamon costume.

"I think this is good enough," Takato said as they sit on a bench just outside of the area with the arena, "I figured they would put a notice on the fight list to let us know?"

"Jeeze are you really that dense Takato," Rika said annoyed, "I noticed as we were walking away that one of them had a zipper on the back which was only half way zipped up."

"Huh," Takato asked confused.

"Think about it goggle head that had to be the imposters that we ran into yesterday and this morning as well," Rika said, "They must have bought some the costumes from the store."

"Well then lets go back in there and enter the arena from a different entrance," Takato said.

The four of the get up and head back to the arena, they get there over the intercom is heard, "Will Takato Matsuki come to the arena for your fight against," it then pauses for a moment.

"Well looks like our fight is starting," Takato said, "We will meet you over here when our fight is finished."

"Alright and don't lose," Rika said before turning to go into the stands, "And good luck goggle head."

"I hate being clumsy," is heard over the intercom as Takato walks into the arena, "As I was saying will Takato Matsuki and Jenrya Chong report to the arena your fight will begin in five minutes."

"Huh I thought the name of the person we are fighting is Paul," Takato said confused as he turns to Guilmon.

"I don't know what his name is," Guilmon said as he shrugs.

"Hmm so you didn't exactly fall for the trick just now," Paul or Jenrya said walking into arena, "I guess you aren't as stupid as you look."

"Just shut up and lets get this fight started already," Takato said, "And if you think you can make me angry with just words think again."

"That thought never crossed my mind," Jenrya said, "I was just saying what I think of you, you ready to fight Terriermon?"

"I'm ready to go when they say we can fight," Terriermon said.

"Get ready Guilmon," Takato said pulling out the twelve cards and digivolution card he brought with him.

"You're pathetic if that's all the cards you have," Jenrya seeing the amount of cards Takato pulled out of his pocket.

"I only need half of these to defeat you," Takato said, "I just brought some for back up in case this fight goes a little longer then I expect it to go."

"The fight will begin now," Lord Holy Angemon said.

"Digi-modify digivolution activate," Takato and Jenrya both yell at the same time.

"Guilmon digivolve to...Growlmon," he said.

"Terriermon digivolve to...Turuiemon," he said.

Growlmon and Turuiemon stand on opposite sides of the arena facing each other, "You know size isn't everything," Turuiemon said.

"Stop talking Turuiemon and do your stuff now," Jenrya yelled.

"Right," Turuiemon said. The human shaped, violet bunny starts running. Growlmon watch the yellow gee foe. He turns from the right. "Gauntlet Claw!" he yelled as he jumps at the dino. His blade flips from the back of his red glove to face forward.

The violet bunny watch as the red Dino skillfully slides to the right. "Digimodify Greymon's Nova Blast activate," Jenrya yelled.

"Nova Blast," Turuiemon yelled releasing the large fireball. Growlmon ducks from the blast. Then he sprang forward. Turuiemon fell backwards from the hit.

Growlmon continues to follow Turuiemon's movement but then loses him as he starts going at speeds Growlmon can't see, "Great where did he go?"

"Growlmon just be patient," Takato yelled, "At some point Turuiemon will have to reveal himself and when he does we'll be ready."

"My partners main attack is used when he's going at his current speed," Jenrya said with a grin, "You should have brought all of your cards with you."

"As I said before I won't be needing them," Takato said, "Even though he's going fast we can still hear the noise he makes."

"Lightning Kung-fu," Turuiemon yelled but Growlmon can't tell from where his voice came from exactly.

"Dragon Slash," Growlmon yelled thinking he knows where the voice came from but a moment later is hit in the side and chest almost what seems simultaneously and grunts in pain.

"Ha you missed," Turuiemon said at the same time he hits Growlmon.

"Hmm this might be a little harder for Growlmon then we thought," Renamon said from the audience.

"Takato knows what he's doing," Rika said, "At least he should."

"You ok Growlmon," Takato asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Growlmon said, "Though the attacks did sting a little."

'That should have weakened him quite a bit,' Jenrya thinks.

"Gauntlet claw," Turuiemon yelled as he's still moving at incredible speeds.

Growlmon takes a few steps back and grimaces, "That move is going to do a lot of damage when it hits Growlmon at the speed Turuiemon is going," Jenrya said and after a few minutes of nothing happening wonders if his partner is trying to trick Growlmon.

"Uh Takato," Growlmon said.

"What is it boy," Takato asked.

"I think I stepped in something nasty," Growlmon said as he lifts up his right foot causing Takato, Jenrya and most of the audience to sweat drop as they see a dazed Turuiemon where Growlmon's foot just was.

"That was pure dumb luck that happened," Jenrya growled in anger as the audience starts laughing at the fact Growlmon stepped on Turuiemon.

"I hate to say this but I agree with you on that," Takato said.

Turuiemon are you ok?" Jenrya yelled.

"Yeah anyone get the number of the truck that just hit me," Turuiemon responded to Jenrya before he shakes off the daze and gets back up, "That really hurt being stepped on like that." He notices out of the corner of his eye that the weapon on his left arm is broken but otherwise he is fine.

"Pyro blaster," Growlmon yelled fire his attack at Turuiemon who dodges out of the just barely.

"Nice try but you missed," Turuiemon said running at Growlmon, "Lightning Kung-fu!"

Growlmon barely has time to react before he is hit with a barrage of hits, "Aargh," he yelled as it feels like he's been hit hundreds of times in about thirty seconds and he falls to his knees.

"That should do it," Jenrya said grinning evilly.

"Think again," Takato said as Growl stands back up.

"He shouldn't be able to stand let alone hold his champion form still," Jenrya said surprised, "I guess this will take even more drastic measures."

"Growlmon isn't like most other digimon since I created him," Takato said.

"Lets do this Turuiemon," Jenrya yelled, "Digimodify Garudamon's wing blade activate!"

Turuiemon then uses the trees in the arena to jump higher in the air, "Wing Blade," he yelled launching the attack at Growlmon and Growlmon gets into a defensive stance as he braces himself for the attack since he knows he won't be able to dodge it.

"Looks like you have lost," Jenrya said as the attack hits Growlmon and Takato just stands there grinning with one of his cards ready in case he needs to use it, "What's with the grin when your partner is more then likely unconscious or has been deleted by that attack."

"I'm not finished yet," Growlmon panted as the smoke clears and he is down on one knee and supporting his weight with his right arm, "I'm not sure how much more I can take of this Takato."

"Don't worry it won't be much longer," Takato said, "Digimodify energy activate."

"Thanks Takato that helps some," Growlmon said as he stands back up, "Lets finish this now because I'm getting hungry."

"Impossible he shouldn't even be conscious after that attack," Turuiemon panted from launching the last attack, 'If this keeps up the way it is we're going to lose,' he thinks.

"Growlmon attack hin now," Takato said.

"Got it," Growlmon said as he runs at Turuiemon, "Dragon Slash!" he yelled as he's closing in on Turuiemon.

Turuiemon jumps up onto the blade extending from Growlmon's arm, "Gauntlet Claw," he yells as he jumps towards Growlmon's face.

Growlmon smirks and opens his mouth as Turuiemon is getting close enough to see the flame in the back of his throat, "Pyro Blaster," he yelled hitting Turuiemon at point blank range.

"Turuiemon!" Jenrya yelled seeing his partner getting hit by the attack and watches as an unconscious Gummymon lands on the ground barely able to hold it form looking like it might shatter at any moment, "Oh no he has to be ok."

"The winner is Takato," the Host said, "Take your new partner."

"He did well," the male teen next to Rika said, "Only using one card to fight."

"I agree," another female teen said, "In most fight those Tamers use many cards."

"Come one Renamon," Rika said, "Lets go to them."

"Alright," Renamon said.

Renamon grabs Rika and uses her shadow stepping technique and they appear next to Takato and Guilmon as they walk from the arena. In Takato's arm is Gummymon. "You got lucky," Jenrya yelled, "I'm going to get my partner back and I will also take your partner too."

"It'll be tough when you're a digimon yourself," Rika said.

"I have friends," Jenrya yelled as he walks away.

"So do we Jenrya," Takato yelled back.

"Hey Takato you did a great job in that fight," Henry said as he walks up to them, "Though I figured you would want to have more then twelve of your cards on you."

"Actually I did," Takato said, "It was Guilmon who wanted me to bring only twelve at most besides the digi-volution card with me."

"Is that true Guilmon," Henry asked.

"Yeah it is," Guilmon said, "While I was separated Takato I spent a lot of my time training to get stronger with Renamon's and some others I met since then help."

"Yo Takato that was an awesome fight," Kazu yelled running up to them, "Why did you only use one card though, you could have shown off the ones you have in your deck."

"Kazu this isn't the place for showing off our cards," Henry said, "These are real fights and you can't treat it like it's some game."

"Will everyone please clear the area for the arena," Lord Holy Angemon said, "So we can get the next fight started as soon as possible."

"Come on lets move before he gets mad and decides to do something to us," Takato said.

"Way to go Takato," Tai said as he shows up with most of his friends.

"Uh thanks," Takato said, "It was Guilmon who did all the work though."

"So Takato how was Growlmon able to stand up to Garudamon's Wing Blade attack with out getting knocked out," Sora asked, "I haven't seen any champion levels stand up to it before."

"I guess it's because he can," Takato said and sees Joe in Izzy's arms, "What's up with Gomamon's new look, that blue hair and making his purple spots blue as well just seems a little strange to me."

"Actually I'm Joe," Joe said, "Gomamon is over there," he said pointing at Gomamon with one of his flippers.

"Oh sorry I didn't realize it was you," Takato said.

"Attention will Rika Nonaka, Ryo Akiyama and Andrew Traverse please report to the arena for your fight," is heard over the intercom.

"Well good luck Rika," Takato said.

"Do your best out there Renamon," Guilmon said before kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey," Terriermon yelled from Henry's back. "Great luck with beating those fakes. It's great you got a Terriermon as a partner. They are great digimons."

"If they say so," Suzy said, "If you can block them out then they should be fine."

"Hey," Terriermon said, "What wrong to being voiceful."

"I just hope he doesn't hit on me," Lopmon said.

"Rika's fight is soon so we should get to the stand," Jeri said. Takato nods and move the digimon in his arms before he runs off to the stands.

Rika walks into the arena with a look of determination, "You better not lose no matter what Renamon," she said.

"I can only promise I will do my best not to," Renamon said, "Though I should be able to win with how much stronger I have become since we last fought together."

"So you didn't need me to become stronger," Rika said.

"What I mean is that with how much time passed here," Renamon said, "After about ten years I wasn't sure if I would see you again so I dedicated myself to becoming stronger for when and if we did meet."

Rika watches as Ryo walks in with Strikedramon by his side, "Ready to lose Ryo," Rika asked, "And what's up with that weak looking digimon by your side."

"I'm not planning to lose at all," Ryo said, "I'll be taking all of you back to my room by the time we are done here and this is Cyberdramon's champion form and he isn't weak at all."

"Don't forget about me," Andrew said running into the arena with his digimon partner Agumon.

"Late just like you were to the final round when I beat you," Rika said to Andrew.

"I wasn't late to that match," Andrew said.

"If that's so then why do I remember them saying that if you didn't show with in the next minute that you would be disqualified," Rika said.

"So this is the girl that beat you at that one digimon tournament," Agumon asked.

"Yes she was the one and I know she had to have cheated," Andrew said.

'So I was right about this pathetic human knowing her,' Agumon thinks with an evil grin, 'Won't she be surprised when she realizes who I am.'

Meanwhile in the audience Guilmon starts growling, "Is something wrong Guilmon," Takato asked.

"There is something about that Agumon I don't like," Guilmon growled, "He seems familiar and I'm not sure why."

"It's probably nothing to worry about Guilmon," Takato said.

"The fight will begin now," Lord Holy Angemon said.

"Walk all over them Renamon," Rika said.

"With pleasure Rika," Renamon responded.

"Lets finish this quick Strikedramon," Ryo said with a smirk.

"Time to fight Agumon," Andrew said as he pulls out his Ice blue D-ark.

Strikedramon and Renamon charge at each other, "Strike Claw," Strikedramon yelled as he attacks her and she jumps out of the way.

Renamon lands a few feet away from him and jumps into the air, "Diamond Storm," she yelled launching her attack only for it to do little to no damage to Strikedramon, "Rika I'm going to need to go champion to fight him."

"Got it Renamon," Rika said as she pulls out her own D-arc and one of her cards, "Digi-modify digivolution activate."

"Renamon digivolve to...Kyuubimon," she yelled.

"Agumon why are you just standing there and doing nothing," Andrew asked a little confused, "I know you want to wait till one of them defeats the other or do you want me to digi-volve you now?"

'Believe what you want pathetic human,' Agumon thinks evilly.

"Fox Tail Inferno," Kyuubimon yelled launching her attack at Strikedramon only for him to dodge it.

Strikedramon jumps at Kyuubimon, "Strike Fang," he said as he tries to bite one of her legs and she dodges the attack barely.

"Come on Agumon you're going to join the fight now," Andrew said, "Digi-modify digi-volution activate," he yelled.

After a few moments of nothing happening Agumon starts laughing evilly as he said, "You think I really ever needed you to make me digivolve you pathetic and weak little human."

"Agumon what has gotten into you," Andrew asked and his eyes go wide in shock as his D-arc shatters with out any warning, "W-What the hell just happened to my D-arc?!"

Meanwhile in the audience, "Something isn't right down there," Henry said, "That one boys D-arc just shattered with out any warning."

"Are you sure about that Henry," Takato asked, "It would be impossible to see something like that from this far away."

"Actually I saw it happen as well," Jeri said, "The thing is since I was turned into how I am now I noticed I can see things a lot clearer from further away."

"Takato something is happening with that Agumon," Guilmon growled as his eyes narrow but he stays where he is.

"That's because you two have eagle like eyes while you're stuck like this," Terriermon said and then turns pale as Henry turns his head in a 180 and stares at him, "Do you have to do that Henry, it's really creepy and disturbing."

"I never really needed you to digivolve," Agumon said as he starts to glow, "Let me show you my true champion form you pathetic human." Agumon continues to glow as his form changes to what looks like a Devimon and as the glow dies down an Ice Devimon is standing in front of him.

"W-What is g-g-going on," Andrew stuttered in surprise and tries to regain himself a moment later, "What the hell did you do to my partner Agumon!?"

"Fool I have been that Agumon the entire time," Ice Devimon said as he grabs Andrew by the throat and lifts him up into the air, "I only pretended to be that weak till I could get to Rika." Ice Devimon grins evilly as Andrew is struggling to get his claw like hand off his throat, "So you want me to let you go? If that's what you really want then so be it," he said and slams Andrew into a wall hard enough to knock him out but not kill him before letting him go.

Rika turns to the sound of his laughter and voice and her eyes go wide in horror seeing him, "No it can't be him, it's a different Ice Devimon," she said not wanting to believe it could be the same one.

"Ah so we meet again Ice Queen," Ice Devimon said with an evil grin, "Last time we met those other humans and their pets interfered, this time they won't be able to."

"Get away from me," Rika yelled as she backs away from him, "I saw you killed by Guilmon."

Kyuubimon, Strikedramon and Ryo are startled by Rika's yelling and turn to see Ice Devimon approaching her, "Get away from Rika," Kyuubimon yelled and jumps into the air, "Dragon Wheel," she yelled as she launches her attack and it hits Ice Devimon and doesn't do much damage.

Ice Devimon turns to face Kyuubimon, "Frozen Claw," he yelled extending his arm at an incredibly fast rate and she dodges out of the way and Strikedramon has to jump to the side to dodge the attack as well since she had been in front of him a moment before.

"Get away from her you frozen freak," Ryo yelled, "I'm not letting you do anything to her."

Rika's rage boils at hearing what Ryo just yelled, "I don't belong to you or anyone," she yelled.

"Oh by the contrary," Ice Devimon said, "You and I are destined to be together as Tamer and digimon."

"I already have a partner," Rika growled even though she's scared out of her mind as to what he's planning to do with her.

Ryo pulls a card out of his deck that he rarely uses and gets ready to use it, "I just have to wait for the right moment to use this," he whispered to himself as he looks at the card.

Kyuubimon jumps into the air again, "Dragon Wheel," she yelled as she launches the attack at Ice Devimon who doesn't pay any attention to it as it heads towards him.

"Now's the time," Ryo said as he swipes his card through his D-arc, "Digi-modify Meramon's magma blast activate. Strikedramon fire your attack into Kyuubimon's."

"Got it," Strikedramon said, "Magma blast," he yelled as he fires it at Kyuubimon's attack.

"What are you doing," Kyuubimon yelled, "That's going to cancel out my attack." She then watches as Strikedramon's attack hits hers and the two of them combine into one powerful one right before hitting Ice Devimon causing him to scream out in extreme agony as he's deleted completely this time.

Kyuubimon watches as the smoke clears to make sure that Ice Devimon is gone and Rika is ok, "Strike Claw," Strikedramon yelled as he critically hits her in the side while she's distracted.

"Kyuubimon," Rika yelled.

"I'm not doing too good," the fox digimon said, "I wasn't ready for

that attack."

"We can't let them win," Rika said.

"Right Rika," Kyuubimon said before Strikedramon hits her hard enough to send her flying into a wall.

"Kyuubimon are you ok." Rika yelled as she pulls out a card to help her.

"I'm barely able to keep from revert...," Kyuubinmon is stopped by strikedramon slamming her into another wall. He then started to pound his foot into her. Strikedramon steps back a few minutes later showing Viximon on the ground.

"Oh no Renamon," Rika yelled seeing her partner unconscious in her in-training form and didn't have a chance to swipe the card she grabbed out of her deck.

"The winner is Ryo," The host said.

"It seems I won," Ryo said, "And you lost all of your digimon. So I guess you'll be moving in with me as my partner."

"No," Rika grunted, "I'll find someone."

"What!" Ryo yelled as he grabs Rika's arm, "You are my girl and you will do as I say."

"Get away from me," Rika yelled as she slaps Ryo.

Rika runs from the arena. She drops in the shadows of the hall. She rests her head on her arms. "Rika," Takato said.

Rika rubs her eyes and stands up. "I lost..." Rika broke off to start crying, "Now...Renamon...is...with him." She stops talking and broke into a full cry.

As he should be most, Takato then said, "We'll get her back. I'm sure she wants to be there when her eggs hatch."

"Right," Rika sniffled, "I'll be your partner."

"Come on lets go," Takato said.

"Alright I need to lay down for awhile," Rika said as she wipes the tears from her eyes, "And if you tell anyone you saw me crying I'll rip your throat out."

Meanwhile back in the arena, "Come on Cyberdramon lets get out of here," Ryo said in an angry tone with Viximon already in his arms.

"What about him," Cyberdramon asked, "Should we just leave him or what?"

"I really don't care about him," Ryo said, "Do what you want with him, you can leave him here, bring him along or throw him off a cliff for all I care."

Andrew starts to come to as Cyberdramon walks over to him, 'What the hell happened there,' Andrew thinks, 'Why did Agumon change like that all of a sudden with out warning?' His attention is then caught as something appears in front of him glowing. He goes to touch only to bring his right hand about a foot from it and a new D-arc appears in his hand, "What's this," he asked examining the D-arc to see it's white with the ring around the screen being black.

"Hi I'm Dodomon and I'm your true partner," the baby level digimon said as the glow around it dies, "Some how that other digimon that was with you was keeping me from finding you till he was destroyed."

"You're my real digimon partner," Andrew asked surprised, "But if that's true then how was that Agumon able to be with me?"

"Chat time is over," Cyberdramon said walking up to them and hits Andrew on the head just hard enough to knock him out again with out seriously hurting him, "You two are coming with me."

"Hey what's the big idea doing that to my Tamer," Dodomon yelled as Cyberdramon picks up Andrew and throws him over his shoulder and also picks up Dodomon, "Put me down!"

"Shut up unless you want me to crush you to death," Cyberdramon said causing Dodomon to become silence from the fear of being killed. Cyberdramon stops as he hears something hit the ground and sees that it's Andrew's D-arc, "Can't forget this now," he said as he shoves Dodomon under his arm and picks the D-arc up.

"Hurry up," Ryo said as he grows impatient.

"Alright," Cyberdramon stated.

"So what are you going to be doing with him," Ryo asked looking at Andrew.

"I'm just going to leave him over here," Cyberdramon said as he drops Andrew on the ground outside the entrance of the arena, "Don't need any dead weight around."

"Actually on second thought bring him along," Ryo said grinning evilly, "If there is one battle we don't care about winning or losing we can always have him fight it and lose so we won't have to deal with him after that, but till then we might need him to get that one digimon in your arms to listen to us."

"If you say so," Cyberdramon said and picks Andrew back up.

A little later in Ryo's room Andrew starts to come too, "Ah man my aching head," he complained, "Huh where am I at?"

"Your in my room weakling," Ryo said, "I don't care what you do at the moment, you can either stay here as one of my digimon or you can leave and find someone else to stay with for all I really care, though your digimon stays here no matter what."

"I don't know," Andrew said, "I need time to think about it."

"What ever suits you," Ryo said, "But if you're going to think about you'll have to do it some where else besides my room."

"What do you mean," Andrew asked.

"He means get out of here until you decide to be one of his digimon for the time being," Cyberdramon said as he grabs the back of Andrew's shirt and shoves him out the door.

"If I do decide to become your partner I'll come here or find where you are," Andrew said before the door slams in his face and he walks away thinking about things.

"Lets get something to eat," Cyberdramon said, "That fight took a lot out of me."

"We can stay here," Ryo said, "I'm fine."

"But I need something to eat," Cyberdramon said only for someone to knock on the door.

"What happened to not needing to eat unless we want to in this digital world," Ryo asked.

"Some things have changed and that's one of them," Cyberdramon said, "And you already know that for a fact."

"Aren't you going to get the door," Ryo asked.

"Fine I'll get it," Cyberdramon said as he walks towards the door only to open it and sees a digimon with a cart of food on the other side.

"Before we left this morning I set it up to where we would get food delivered to us no matter where we were in case by a slim chance we would lose," Ryo said, "Because I knew you would be hungry after the fight."

"Where should I put the food," the digimon pushing the cart asked.

"Just put it anywhere except on the floor and get out of here," Ryo said in a nasty tone.

"Actually I'll take those," Cyberdramon said as he took the four containers the digimon was starting to carry into the room and looks in them before handing one to Ryo and taking two of them for himself.

"What should I do with this one," Cyberdramon asked as he sets it on the counter.

"You can put it in the fridge for later or give to the baby level digimon," Ryo said, "Which ever you decide doesn't matter to me."

"Eh I'll just give the little thing some of it and put the rest of it in the fridge for later," Cyberdramon said, "So I assume you're mad that Rika ran off?"

"What gave you that idea," Ryo said in a nasty tone.

"I'll just drop the subject for now," Cyberdramon said as he starts to eat his food after setting some on the ground for Dodomon.

"That would be a wise decision on your part," Ryo said.

A little later after they finish eating in silence Viximon starts to wake up, "Where am I and where is Rika?"

"Ah so you finally woke up," Ryo said, "Rika refused to be my partner after I won the fight against her and that other kid."

"Rika would have won if Strikedramon hadn't caught me off guard," Viximon stated.

"No your suffering would have been prolonged," Cyberdramon said, "I would have won either way and I know that for a fact because of Ryo's Goliath cards that he has."

"Hmm I can think of a way I can make Rika come to me," Ryo said, "All I have to tell her is that until she decides to be my partner you'll suffer and won't be getting any food."

"Rika will rescue me from you with the help of mine and her friends," Viximon said.

"Cyberdramon throw her in the bath room till I tell," Ryo starts to say only to be cut off by Viximon.

"Killing Stone," Viximon yelled as her body turns to a stone statue and starts releasing a poisonous gas.

Knowing what the gas can do Cyberdramon grabs Ryo and bolts out the door and makes it slam shut just barely missing Dodomon in the process as he hops out the room through the door as well, "What the hell are you doing Cyberdramon," Ryo yelled as he goes to use the panel to open the door back up only for Cyberdramon to destroy it before he can even get his hand near it, "Now how the hell are we going to get back in there?"

"I have seen the affects of that attack before," Cyberdramon growled, "Anyone who breaths that gas in will slowly die in agonizing pain, that poison once it gets in your system starts to destroy your organs and can cause your lungs to explode but if that doesn't happen you wish it had because every other organ shuts down one by one and the way the digimon look while it happens isn't a pretty sight at all."

"How long will it take for that poisonous gas to clear out of the room," Ryo asked his tone filled with pure rage.

"Depends on how much of the gas her attack released," Cyberdramon said and touches part of the door causing a part of it to become see through and reveals that the entire room is filled with a thick purple smoke as far as they can tell, "Looks like it might be a day or two before it clears out at least."

"Viximon is so going to suffer for doing this," Ryo said voice still dripping with rage, "It's a good thing I didn't think to remove my D-arc and cards from my pockets. Lets go see if we can't find Rika and talk her into being my partner and put me down now."

"Fine lets go find her if you want," Cyberdramon said as he lets Ryo go.

"Hmm I just had a thought," Ryo said, "I can only make Viximon suffer if she survives from using that attack."

"That's the thing," Cyberdramon said, "Until the poisonous gas clears she'll remain as a stone statue as long as it's around her."

Ryo and Cyberdramon then go off in search of Rika as Dodomon hops after them, "Hey what about me," Dodomon yelled.

"You're coming with us and you better not make a sound or else," Cyberdramon said as he picks up the baby level digimon.

As they look around for Rika they end up running into Andrew, "Um Ryo I decided to be your partner because that little guy is actually supposed to be mine and I want to get to know him," Andrew said.

A little later after not being able to find Rika anywhere else they head to the area Takato's room is in.

"You thief," Ryo yells, "Takato have you taken my girl and force her to be your partner. I am here to save here."

"You just want her," Takato yelled as he step with Rika just to the right behind her. Her ears are now pointy.

"Tell you what," Ryo said, "We'll fight and when I win I get Rika."

"And if I win?" Takato ask.

"That won't happen," Ryo said, "So it not worth talking about."

"I want you to give up Renamon when I win," Takato said.

"No," Ryo said, "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I lost my girlfriend's partner you'll get him." He points at Andrew.

"Enough," an ogremon yelled, "My lord want to see both of you in the area right now. It seems he has notice your fight. Follow me."

They enter the area to see the Host sitting in this throne. "So you two want to challenge each other," he said, "Very well. Normally I would let you choose how to fight but I will this time. It will be a one on one with champion being the highest. Choose your best digimon because you'll be betting it all including yourself."

"You mean when I win I'll get the thief's digimon and him as well," Ryo said.

"That's right," The host said, "The first one that brakes a rule will be punish by me after the fight is over."

"Cyberdramon dedigivolve and get ready," Ryo said, "This is the only way for me to save Rika from him."

"Takato," Guilmon said as he growl, "I want to save Renamon."

"Right," his partner said.

"You better get her back," Rika said.

"Don't worry," Takato said, "We have a plan."

Guilmon growls at Strikedramon as they walk in a circle. "You know there are fools who think that you and your partner are the best out of us," Strikedramon said, "I just took down Renamon and I'm ready to take you down. Of course your fight was much harder than mine."

"That's because you let Renamon and Ice Devmon to fight it out and you take the winner," Guilmon said.

Strikedramon charges at Guilmon. "Strike Claw," Strikedramon yelled. The smaller digimon rolls from the attack. Strikedramon growl and continue to punch at the smaller digimon. Guilmon continue to dodge.

"Stop running," Ryo yelled after Guilmon ducks from another Strikedramon's strike claw attack.

"I don't feel like it," Takato said.

After a few more dodge Guilmon was fight by Strikedramon.

"Now," Takato yelled as he pulls out his card. "Digi-modify digivolution activate."

"Guilmon digivolve to...Growlmon." The digimon roars and charges at Strikedramon and he jumps to the right. Then Growlmon spins to the left. Strikedramon then jump from Growlmon tail.

After Strikedramon land, he yelled, "Strike Claw" Growlmon howl as the attack slam into his back. Growlmon spins with his claw out. Strikedramon still in the air is unable to dodge the attack.

Strikedramon lands in a kneeling position and charges at Growlmon once more. Then Growlmon tilts his head up and yelled "Pyro." Strikedramon dodges to the right and continues to charge. "Dragon Slash!" Growlmon yelled as the blade from his elbow glows. He then strikes at Strikedramon and knocks him back.

"I had enough of this," Ryo said, "Bio-merge."

"No choice," Growlmon said as he steps back from Justimon.

"Right," Takato said.

Soon both Gallantmon and Justimon stood looking at each other. "You still can't beat me," Ryo said through Justimon, "Justice kick!"

Gallantmon easily block it with his shield. "Shield of the Just," he yells as his shield lit up. Justimon jumps from the blast.

Tai watches as Ryo launches another failed attack towards Gallantmon. "They really going at it."

"Gallantmon is not using as many attacks," Kari said.

"That's because Growlmon used up more of his power in the last fight," Tai said.

Gallantmon jump from another attack. He land and started to breathing heavily. He turns to Justimon who is also breathing heavy. "It seems we both have one attack left," Gallantmon said.

"One last try," Justimon said and both of them charge at each other as they power up there attacks. They launch their attacks when they are inches from each other.


	34. Chapter 34

Viximon starts to wake up, "Huh what am I doing here," she said seeing that the surroundings has changed from what they were before using her attack.

"Bout time you returned to normal Viximon," Guilmon said walking over to her, "How are you feeling? Ryo told us that they had been doing things to you to make you suffer."

"That isn't true," Viximon said, "A few minutes after I woke up Ryo had said something that pissed me off so I used my attack, where is Rika at?"

"She's with Takato," Guilmon said, "She doing some training."

"How long was I out for?" Viximon asked.

"It took about a day to get you from the poison filled room. Don't worry about our eggs they haven't hatched yet," Guilmon said.

"We're back," Takato said.

Viximon runs over to him. Next to him a red fur renamon that is shorter than most. "Rika," Viximon asked.

"Yea," the red renamon said.

"What has been going on since I was out?" Viximon asked.

"After you did you little stunt, Ryo charged up to us," Rika said, "Ryo and Takato got into a fight."

"If you want Viximon I could tell you what happened during the fight and right after it," Takato said, "Though it might be a little difficult for me to explain."

"Sure I want to hear what happened and Guilmon said it's been about a day since the fight we had," Viximon said, "Why do you say it's going to be hard to explain?"

"Well remember what happened when I bio-merged before we went on that one task to deliver that stuff," Takato asked.

"Oh I think I understand," Viximon said.

"Actually Viximon it's been about twenty-six hours or so since the fight we had," Rika said, "Ryo didn't show up till around a few hours after our fight had ended, what Guilmon meant is it's been about a day since Takato and Ryo's fight."

"Oh I didn't realize that," Viximon said.

Takato starts explaining to Viximon what happened during the entire fight, "Then as we launched our final attacks or I could say Gallantmon and Justimon launched their attacks the force of it threw both of us back and I was so out of it that I wasn't sure who won at first."

"Takato stop wording it in both points of view and just do one of the other," Rika stated getting annoyed.

"Ok I didn't mean to make you mad," Takato said and continues explaining what happened.

_**Flashback**_

Gallantmon lays on the ground dazed and out of it for a few minutes before moving and asked in Guilmon's voice, "Did we win?"

"I'm not sure," Gallantmon said in Takato's voice who sounds out of it still.

"Hopefully we did because I can't hold this form any more," Guilmon said right before Gallantmon split into Takato and Guilmon.

Takato looks over the area they are fighting in and at first doesn't see any sign of Justimon until he spots Ryo and Monodramon, "Looks like we won boy," Takato said as he notices that Monodramon is unconscious and Ryo is just barely conscious.

Takato turns to Rika and gives her his usual smile and notices his other self staring back at him before he turns to data and goes back into him, "Uh Takato are you ok," Guilmon asked seeing the strange look on Takato's face.

"Yeah I'm fine Guilmon," Takato said, "It just felt really weird staring at myself and then watching him turning into data and becoming a part of me again," he whispered so the host wouldn't hear him.

"The winner is Takato," The host said, "And as the winner you get all of Ryo's digimons and Ryo. He broke the rule first so he will be punish."

"What kind of punishment are you going to give him," Takato asked, "Or is that my choice to make since I was fighting him?"

"I already chose what his punishment will be," the Host said, "Though it won't come into affect till he turns completely into a digimon."

"What about Viximon," Rika asked, "Where is she?"

"That digimon is currently stuck in Ryo's room which is unaccessible for the time being do to using her attack," the Host said, "And also since Cyberdramon decided to destroy the access panel to the room."

"So until that poisonous gas clears Viximon is going to be stuck as a stone statue," Guilmon said loud enough for Takato and Rika to hear so they don't get worried about her.

"I think we should get going Guilmon and Rika," Takato said, "Also I'm wondering how we are going to get Ryo and Monodramon back to my room since both of them are unconscious now."

"Yes do go and take those two with you," the Host said.

"If you say so Lord Holy Angemon," Takato said, "If you're wondering how I know who you are it's displaying your data on my improved D-arc," he said and holds it to where the Host can see it displaying a 3D image of himself.

"So you know who I am," the Host said, "That makes no difference to me, though I already know that most of the humans here have some how figured it out already."

"Now how are we going to do this," Takato said looking at Ryo and Monodramon, "Do you think you could carry one of them Guilmon?"

"Sorry but I'm too exhausted," Guilmon said, "I'm having trouble keeping myself at the rookie stage with how much of my energy I used up."

"I can help with that," Rika said grinning as she appears right in front of Takato, "I guess being able to bio-merge made it a lot easier to know how to use my abilities as a digimon for the time being."

"Ok I guess that will help us then," Takato said after recovering from the scare Rika gave him, "How many do you think you can take back to the room at once?"

"I'm not sure," Rika said.

Takato turns to Andrew with Dodomon next to him, "I'm not trying to sound mean or anything but do you think you could walk back to the room because I have no clue how many Rika will be able to teleport at once or whatever the ability is called."

"Yeah I don't think I have a choice at the moment anyways," Andrew said, "Also it will give me a little time to talk to Dodomon here."

"Alright lets try this and see if it works," Rika said, "Though I don't want to touch either of them so Takato and Guilmon you two will have to hold on to them in some way or at least touch them I think."

Takato couldn't help but grin as an idea starts to form in his head as to one way he could make contact with Ryo but shakes it out of his head as he just grabs his left wrist and puts his hand on Rika's shoulder, "I'm ready," Takato said, "How about you Guilmon?"

"Yeah I am," Guilmon said as he shoves part of his foot under Monodramon's back and puts his hand on Rika's other shoulder.

"Ok lets do this," Rika said and concentrates as her and the rest of them disappears from sight.

A few moments later they appear in Takato's room, "Looks like it worked Rika," he said only for her to collapse, "Rika are you ok?!"

"That took a lot out of me," Rika panted before passing out.

_**End Flash back**_

"Did you have to explain every single little thing that happened after the fight up to the point we got back here Takato," Rika asked, "I mean you only had to tell some of the stuff."

"Oh I guess I got a little carried away," Takato said and grins his goofy grin.

Viximon turns to the door as she hears it open, "Why did the two of you leave me and Dodomon back there like that," Andrew panted as he comes into the room.

"Did you run all the way back here," Takato asked.

"Yeah so what if I did," Andrew panted.

"Want to know why we left you there," Rika said, "Because you were getting really annoying with all your whining and complaining because I was beating you while we were training so you can learn to use the abilities of your new body and so I can improve mine till we return to normal."

"But it's not fair," Andrew said, "You knew you abilities from the start."

"Where is Ryo and his partner?" Viximon asked.

A monodramon runs in the room. On one ear is a pick ribbon. "Hello," the monodramon said in a high pitch but soft voice.

Rika tail wags as she said, "Here is Ryo. He was the first to bio-merge and Lord Holy Angemon made him into a her."

"He must have done something to make her attract male digimon," Takato said as he sat down.

"That's why it took so long for her to get back," Rika said slipping onto the couch. She didn't notice that she is on Takato's lap. She turns to face Takato and jumps to her feet.

Viximon smiles. "Don't worry," Guilmon said, "Renamon done that to me too. I think renamon does that with their mate if they don't think about it."

"That's true," Viximon said.

"Great so now your saying I'm going to do things like that with out thinking about it," Rika stated as she's getting really annoyed.

"It's not exactly like that," Viximon said, "Most of the time you'll be able to stop yourself before you do it, least I am able to especially when your with other friends and people you don't really know."

"You better be right about that," Rika said.

Viximon turns to Guilmon and sees a confused look on his face as he's staring at one of Rika's gloves, "Is something wrong Guilmon," Viximon asked.

"I'm fine," Guilmon said, "It's just that the heart on Rika's one glove was whole earlier and not broken in two I thought?"

"Maybe you are mistaken," Viximon said and her stomach starts growling, "Now that I think about I'm really hungry, is there anything for me to eat?"

"Guilmon I thought you said you would give Viximon her food when she woke up," Takato said.

"I was going to but she woke up right before you and Rika walked in and then you started telling her what happened," Guilmon said, "So I didn't get the chance too."

"I was only awake for about three minutes I think before you two walked in," Viximon said, "All he really told me is that you were training Rika."

"Here your food," Guilmon said pushing food onto the table, "Also our eggs have not hatch yet, I just checked on them and it looks like they could hatch soon, but I could be wrong."

"Thanks," Viximon said.

Meanwhile Tai walks from his place. There he saw Gatomon and Agumon playing with the gatomons. A gatomon a little larger than the rest came running up to Tai. "Hey Kari?" he said.

"Hi," Kari said, "It looks like Betty is taking winning Davis serious." They watch Davis walk away with Betty close to him.

"Yeah looks like she is," Tai said, "I wonder how Davis is taking it?"

"I think he's taking it better then most would I guess," Kari said, "It seems like Davis doesn't really mind the attention, well at least not yet."

"Are you planning to do something Kari," Tai asked.

"No I'm just wondering how long Davis can stand Betty being that close is all I mean," Kari said, "And I figured he would have been doing anything to get away from her."

"I think your jealous with the way you're currently acting Kari," Tai said in a teasing tone.

"Why would I be jealous of that stupid jerk being with a digimon," Kari said.

"I don't know," Tai said, "But with the way you have been acting since yesterday makes it seem like you are too me."

"I'm not jealous," Kari said, "I'm just curious as to why Davis is acting the way he is towards her instead of running from her like he does from some other girls that act in similar ways towards him."

"Well you better be careful Kari," Tai said grinning, "Because curiosity did kill the cat."

"That was just bad Tai," Kari groaned.

"Yeah that was really bad," the gatomons that overheard him yelled.

Meanwhile with Izzy and the others in his room, "This is going to take awhile to get used to," Joe said looking himself over, "I'm not even that good of a swimmer and I got turned into a gomamon."

"Hey what's wrong with being a gomamon," Gomamon asked.

"I didn't say anything was wrong, but," Joe said.

"But what," Giomamon asked.

"It's that I'm a human and not a digimon," Joe said.

"Forget about him for the moment," Jenny said.

"When did you get here," Gomamon asked as his face goes pale from hearing Jenny's voice if it's even possible with his face already being white, "I thought you were still at Tai's place?"

"I decided to come here because I wanted to have a little fun with the prize I won," Jenny said a grin on her face that makes her look insane since she actually is.

"But that was only for that day," Gomamon said trying to come up with an excuse to not be around her.

"Actually there was nothing in the rules that said it was only for a single day," Jenny said.

"She's right about that Gomamon," Tentomon said.

"It our training time," Izzy said, "Tentomon, Joe we're leaving to go to the training ground."

"What about me?" Gomamon asked.

"I just want to train Joe and Tentomon would be fine," Izzy said, "I could only get a ground for two digimons."

"That means we'll be alone but the ghost," Jenny said.

"Help," Gomamon called out to the three leaving.

Meanwhile Lord Holy Angemon looks at the screen with a list of all the Digi-destined and Tamers on it. "It seems that we're almost out of partners with only one digimon," he said, "I guess I'll pair them off and take care of the humans that gained two partners and have not fought in the tournament."

"Sir two of the humans you want to fight against their brothers are still stuck as digimon from that ride they went on," Yolei said not being able to call them her friends or use their names due to the collar she's wearing.

"I already know that Maidmon," Lord Holy Angemon said, "I'm planning it for when they return to being human."

"Your meal," Yolei said.

"Finally," Lord Holy Angemon said, "What took so long?"

"The cooks are going as fast as they can and they didn't have any the food you asked for. Maybe you should think about what you order," Yolei said.

"Watch you mouth," Lord Holy Angemon said, "If you weren't so cute I would have made you into an egg awhile ago."

"Then why don't you do it now you stupid prick," Yolei managed to say.

"Why you insolent little brat," Lord Holy Angemon growled in pure rage.

'Hmm looks like if her stubbornness is strong enough at the time she can slightly overcome the affects of the collar on her,' Knightmon thinks as he watches him getting ready to hit her but stops.

"You," Lord Holy Angemon yelled as he points at a random digimon in the room, "Get Maidmon out of my sight and make sure she is punished for her behavior, that should teach her a lesson in respect."

"Understood sir," the digimon said nervously as he gets ready to leave with Yolei.

"Wait a moment," Lord Holy Angemon said, "Maidmon you insult me again like that and I'll permanently delete your partner Hawkmon and revert you to a digi-egg and make sure that your friends will never be able to find you and even if they do find you they wouldn't be able to get to you with where I plan to send you."

"And where is that you plan to send her as a digi-egg," Knightmon asked, "If she insults you again like that or worse?"

"I'll send her into the core of the digital world where no one will be able to get to Maidmon ever," Lord Holy Angemon said.

"Hmm not even Magnamon can with stand that kind of heat," Knightmon said, 'Though with the right digimon they wouldn't have to go into the core, they would just need that digimon to teleport her digi-egg to them if it hasn't been destroyed by the heat, if that ever happens,' he thinks.

Meanwhile with TK and Patamon, "Are you sure it's safe to be walking around with out one of the others even if we are just heading over to Tai and Kari's place," TK asked a little nervously since Patamon is mostly back to normal except for some blonde hair on his head still.

"Yeah we'll be fine," Patamon said, "You are feeling ok right TK?"

"I am," TK said, "It's just since I became a female digimon from that ride I been really nervous about some things, one of them is not having a human around when I'm not in the room."

"It's not bad," Patamon said, "When your male you would like to be with others. I remember you start to cry when you were younger. Plus you been a male all your life being a girl is a major change."

"So I'm not changing it just another part of me that comes out with the major change in my life," TK said.

"You could say that," Patamon said, "Lets get to Gatomon's place. None of the workers ever travel there."

"Actually I think every now and then they do," TK said, "A few of the times we have been there an Agumon or other rookie digimon has been there to deliver food when Tai or one of the others don't get it for all the gatomons."

"I meant besides them," Patamon said, "Though the agumons and other rookie digimon that go there are nice compared to a lot of the other digimon that work here."

"What do you two think you are doing wondering around with out you're human partner or partners," a digimon asked from around the corner that they can't see just yet.

"We're just heading to see some of our friends," Patamon said.

"Yeah that's what we are doing," TK said becoming really nervous and fidgety.

"Well I can't allow you to be alone so you two are coming with me," a Guardromon said as he walks from around the corner in front of them.

"We aren't going anywhere with you," Patamon said, "Now just leave us alone."

"Please just leave us alone," TK said nervously and then becomes somewhat angry as Guardromon tries to grab her, "V-Head Butt," she yelled and slams her head into him and sends him flying into the wall behind him.

"Uh maybe we should get out of," Patamon started to say after TK did that to Guardromon.

"Oh no Guardromon are you ok," Kazu yelled as he comes running around the corner and to his partner's side, "Hey it was only a joke so why did you do that?"

"It didn't seem like a joke when he tried to grab me," TK said in an angry tone.

"What is the big idea doing something like that," Patamon asked, "I see why you got punched in the face the other day, because you're a total idiot and jerk it seems to me like Gatomon told me."

"Lets just go Patamon," TK said, "I don't want to waist time being around something like that."

"You're right let's just go," Patamon said as they walk past Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta and MarineAngemon.

About five minutes later TK and Patamon arrive at the courtyard to Tai, Takato, and Kari's rooms, "Hey Patamon," Gatomon said running up to them.

"Oh hey Gatomon," Patamon said.

"Is something wrong Patamon," Gatomon asked, "You seem a little upset about something?"

"It's just that jerk Kazu decided to play a mean trick on us," TK said, "He had his Guardromon act like one of the workers and he tried to grab me and I have a bad headache from what I did to him."

"When he tried to grab TK," Patamon said, "She used her V-Head butt attack and sent him flying into the wall behind him and after Kazu ran up to his partner we left after saying a few things to him."

"I didn't know any Veemons could be that strong," Gatomon said.

"They usually aren't," Veemon said over hearing their conversation, "Before I was put under the digi-egg of courage I saw some other Veemons try to do something like that to certain types of champion level digimon only to end up getting deleted from their own attack or just seriously injured, especially against Guardromons."

"I thought you didn't have any memories from before being put under the digi-egg of courage," Patamon asked.

"Well I do have some memories but most of them are very vague and it's hard to tell what happens in most of them," Veemon said, "So I just let everyone believe I didn't really have any from before then."

"Hey you two where is Matt at," Tai asked.

"I'm not really sure," TK said, "He said he wanted to do a few things today, I think he said something about training for a little bit though."

"That's mainly what he's been doing," Tai said.

"You never been to the training ground," TK said.

"Why go there when I have gatomon for my partners to play with," Tai said as he points at Agumon firing a weak attack at a gatomon. "They are using weak attacks but they are using more of them."

"I guess I see your point," TK said.

Rika walks from the room. "Hey Rika," Tai said, "How's life as a digimon?"

"Hmpf, it's fine I guess," Rika stated, "I'm just out here to get some fresh air so don't bother me."

"I wonder what Rika is upset about this time," Patamon asked, "She seems to be in a bad mood most of the time."

"Who knows," Kari said, "That's just the way Rika is."

"Oh Lady Kari and Lord Tai I almost forgot to let you know that Jenny told me she was going over to Izzy's place to see Gomamon," Bubbles said walking over to them.

"I feel kind of sorry for Gomamon having to deal with her," Kari said, "I hope he's able to survive from the way she acts."

"Well Gomamon shouldn't have tried to interfere with the dodge ball game a few days ago," Veemon said, "He brought this on himself."

"I hope the others get here soon," Tai said, "Because I want to have a meeting but I'm not going to start it when most of our team isn't here at the moment."

"Then either we have to wait or we can send out messages to the others to come here as soon as possible," Kari said.

"That's all we can do at the moment," Tai said, "Is send out messages to the others and wait for them to show up."

"Why can we do that?" Kari asked, "They would notice and spy on us."

"Daddy," Mary said, "Big brother told me that he need to tell you some thing."

"What is it?" Tai asked.

Mary looks at them blinking twice before she pulls out a slip of paper from her glove. "Big brother want to see if we should see any way to get in his place."

"We'll talk about it at the meeting," Tai said, "I think I know how."

"I'll get the paper and I'll see if we have anything to protect them," Kari said.

"I'll gather up some gatomons," Tai said.

A little later, Sora opens her door to a gatomon breathing heavily. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

The gatomon walks into Sora's room and pulls out a small piece of paper and gives it to Sora, "Tai wanted me to give you this message," the gatomon panted, "He also said he'll explain why he did this at a meeting he wants to have later."

"Why he didn't just use the d-terminal to send me a message I'm not sure," Sora said, "I guess I'll just have to find out what this is about when I get to his place."

"This seems a little ridiculous for Tai to send us a message this way," Mimi said.

"I'm sure Tai has a good reason to do it like this Mimi," Sora said, "Come let's go see what he wants."

Meanwhile at Izzy's place, "I need to speak to Izzy for a moment," a gatomon asked as Gomamon opened the door.

"He's at the training area right now," Gomamon said.

"Oh hey what brings you here," Jenny asked as she grabs Gomamon around the neck with one arm in a choke hold so he can't get away.

"Sorry but I have to go," the gatomon said, "Gomamon already told me that Izzy is at the training area."

"Yeah that's right he is," Jenny said.

A couple hours later Tai looks around to see everyone but Matt is there at the moment, "Well I guess we'll be having this particular meeting with out Matt," he said.

"What do you mean you'll be having it with out me," Matt said as he walks through the gate with an unconscious gatomon under one of his arms, "I'm running a little late because I had reserved the training ground I got twice in a row under mine and TK's names so I could use it longer."

"What happened to the gatomon under your arm," Kari asked.

"As she was leaving she made a mistake and got caught between two other champions that were training attacks and was knocked out cold from it," Matt said, "Though I think she's fine other then a few bruises and burns."

"So what is it you wanted to talk about Tai and why did you send some of the gatomons with messages to us instead of the d-terminals we all have," Izzy asked, "I created the ones for older digi-destined for a reason."

"I used them as an example," Tai said, "I know that there are other groups of digi-destined and tamers that want to stop Lord Holy Angemon as much as we do, so what I am thinking of doing is sending some of the gatomons to the other groups with a message that will have a different time and place for each group to meet us so we can discuss a plan that I have been working on."

"That sounds like an ok idea," Matt said, "Though there is one problem with it, wouldn't it be easier and less time consuming to have all of the other groups meet us all at the same time."

"It would be but if that many people were in one place at the same time the Host would get very suspicious about what is going on," Tai said, "Also to make it a little quicker during the first meeting I was thinking of having Izzy make a recording of most if not all of what I say during it."

'Knightmon is going to want to know about this,' Ice thinks listening to what Tai is saying, 'But should I really tell him, no I have to because I don't know what would happen if he finds out that I didn't tell him about this.'

'I didn't even realize she was out here,' Tai thinks hearing Ice's thoughts, 'Hopefully this won't screw up the plans I have been working on with Takato, Rika, Izzy, Sora and Kari.'

"So what is this plan you have been working on Tai," Rika asked even though she already knows what it is, "With the way you and goggle head are a lot alike I doubt it's fool proof."

"Wait," Matt said, "I don't trust all these gatomons."

"Alright," Tai said. He turns to a gatomon. "Take all gatomons inside." The gatomon nodded and grabs Kari. "Not her."

"I'll select a few gatomons to be used as scouts to find a way into Lord Holy Angemon place," Tai said, "I want to know how to get in there. We also need to know what the inside is like."

"But what good will that do?" Matt asked.

"If we attack his place," Tai said, "It would be helpful to know the layout of the inside. That's just the first part the next is that we need to study the habits of his servants. We need to see who they are loyal to and if we can get some of them to help us. With him watching the fights it would be better to do this during the fights."

"Crystal Agumon and me have gotten in the computer," Izzy said, "We were able to get information about all the humans and the working digimons."

"I think I have a list of those that may be willing to help us," Tai said.

"That sounds good and all," Matt said, "But where do the other groups you want to contact come in then?"

"I will explain that," Izzy said, "The thing is we have a back up plan if the first one doesn't work or something comes up to prevent us from using the first one. What we have for the back up plan is that at one of the fights when Lord Holy Angemon least expects it is that a few people will give the same signal and everyone will digivolve their digimon to the highest level they can go and we will all attack Lord Holy Angemon at once."

"Before anyone says anything that is mainly Takato's idea," Rika said, "Though if we have the object of surprise there is a chance it might actually work."

"Why did you call me by my actual name and not the other one," Takato asked.

"Well it would confuse the others here since you're not the only one with goggles if I were to call you goggle head," Rika stated, "Or to be more exact Tai used to have goggles and Davis still has his even though in his current form he's only able to wear them around his neck since his head and brains has shrunk to the point they're to big now."

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?!" Davis yelled.

"If Yolei was here she would have said the same thing or something even worse," Kari said, "No actually now that I think about she would have agreed with Rika and then said something even worse."

"I would have to agree Yolei would say something like that," TK said.

"Are you sure we can trust those digimon on that list you have Tai," Matt said, "For all we know the moment we talk to them they could run off and tell Lord Holy Angemon what we are planning on doing."

"Actually Matt I helped make the list that Tai has," Crystal Agumon said, "I know those digimon and a lot of them do not like what Lord Holy Angemon is doing any more then we do."

"Then why are they working for him," Ken asked, "It doesn't make any sense for them to work for him if they don't like what he is doing."

Crystal Agumon glances around nervously, "I think some of them are actually part of the rebels that want to take him down," he said, "Though I can't be completely sure about that and I'm not going to dare ask them because that could cause a lot of problems if they aren't and run to him."

Meanwhile Ice is in the room and has one of her ears pressed against the glass and hears most of what Crystal Agumon just said, "Hey what are you doing Ice," one of the other gatomons asked startling her and almost causing her to lose her balance and fall.

"I'm uh just laying here um relaxing," Ice said trying to calm her nerves after being scared half to death.

"Well be careful up there since you're on a windowsill and have a hurt leg," the gatomon said, "You don't want to make it worse by falling off."

"I'll be careful," Ice said, 'I almost did fall off because you startled me, I guess I was too focused on the conversation going on outside,' she thinks as she goes back to trying to listen to it and making sure she won't be startled again.

Back outside, _'Hmm both plans can work if done right,'_ the voice Ken has been hearing said.

'Who was that,' Tai thinks hearing the same voice that Ken just did and looks around trying to figure out where it came from but can't.

Ken sits there for about a minute waiting for the voice to say something else and is relieved that it doesn't, "So what are you going to be telling the other groups exactly and when," he asked.

"I say we just charge him," Kazu said, "With all of us I'm sure he can't withstand us."

"That will not work," Tai said, "I'm sure he has defenses. Remember when I charged him in the arena and what happened. We need to be able to get around them."

"That's true," Sora said, "I guess rushing him won't work but it may work as a distraction."

"We don't know who to trust in other groups," Kari said, "We need to pick them carefully. If they have one who works for Lord Holy Angemon then our plan could backfire."

"I'll continue to try to find the digimons to help us," Tai said.

"I'll handle the gatomons," Kari said.

"I'll look at the groups," Sora said.

"I will try to find what I can in the computer system," Izzy said.

"I will help Izzy with finding the stuff in the computer system," Crystal Agumon said.

"So what should I do," Joe asked.

"For now I think you should worry about training and learning your abilities," Izzy said, "If we use the second plan we'll need your help to attack him."

"We are still working on exactly what I'm going to tell the other groups Ken," Tai said, "Though if there are groups that have people working for Lord Holy Angemon I think that we might give them some completely false information to throw him off our tracks."

"I could probably handle telling the groups that seem suspicious the false information," Takato said, "It would save us time if we did it that way."

"So two of the goggle heads are actually coming up with good ideas," Rika said.

"Why do you say it like that," Kari asked.

"Well Tai in the show usually rushed into things with out planning it out first," Rika said, "And well Takato he just really didn't know what he was doing till him and Guilmon figured out how to bio-merge."

"You never did tell us how you were able to do that," Izzy said.

"Well I really wanted to fight with Guilmon instead of just sitting on the side lines and watching," Takato said, "And I guess us wanting to fight together allowed us to, I'm not really sure of how else to explain it."

Meanwhile watching them on a screen is Lord Holy Angemon and Knightmon. "I can't hear them," Lord Holy Angemon said.

"I can't either," Knightmon said, "I'll contact my spy and get what I can from her. It may take awhile with everyone around her."

"Then why did you let all those gatomons stay there?" Lord Holy Angemon asked.

"We traded digimons remember and I'll choose what I do with them," Knightmon said, "I think I'll give them some time out some where and I can contact her then."

"Do as you please with them because as you said they now are your responsibility," Lord Holy Angemon said.

"There is one other thing I need to do as well," Knightmon said, "I'm going to have to send the humans and their partners in that area with them so I can communicate with the spy with out them knowing and then after I'm done talking with her I'll send her to the same area just a little further from the rest of them."

"Hmm I'll have to think about that," Lord Holy Angemon said, "The humans there are the strongest out of all of the others and I don't think that would be very wise."

"I'm only planning to send them somewhere else for a few hours which after I talk to Ice I'll send her there with them and then bring them back here about half an hour after that," Knightmon said.

Meanwhile at one of the stores, "What is it you want," an Agumon asked.

"I was looking to buy some fur growth shampoo," Terriermon said, "One of my tamer's recently acquired digimon was training and something went a little wrong and Henry asked me to buy this for him and our friend Takato Matsuki gave me permission to use some of the digi-chips in his account for it."

"Alright give me a few minutes to find it," the Agumon said as he goes into the back room to find the fur growth shampoo.

Terriermon grins from ear to ear, "I can't wait to see Henry's reaction after I switch his shampoo with that stuff and he uses it," he said to himself.

"Well here you go Terriermon," the Agumon said, "I hope it works the way your tamer wants it too."

Another agumon walks from the back with a box in his hands. "You know he could use it for a prank."

"It's not our job to ask what they do with it," the storekeeper agumon said, "Stock the shelves."

Meanwhile Suzy stands up. "I'm going home," she said.

"Alright," Henry said as he looks at Izzy's makeshift computer.

"Lopmon are you coming?" Suzy asked.

"No," Lopmon said, "I want to see Renamon's eggs."

"Alright," Suzy said, "See you at home."

"Just be careful Suzy," Henry said.

"I will be fine Henry," Suzy said, "I'm not as young as I was the first time I came to the digital world."

"I know that," Henry said, "I just want you to be careful with how the other gatomons here told us how the other digimon treat them."

"I said I will be fine," Suzy said, "Though I will be careful if you want me too."

"Since Suzy became a gatomon I noticed her confidence and stubbornness has increased a lot," Lopmon said, "The confidence is a good thing but I'm not sure about the stubbornness though."

"Hopefully Suzy isn't as stubborn as some people," Rika said as she glares at Tai and then Davis for a moment.

"Tai isn't that bad any more," Sora said noticing who Rika was glaring at, "But Davis I'm not so sure about."

"Great I'm getting insulted by every body now," Davis said.

"That isn't true blue boy," Kari said grinning mischievously, "Tai hasn't insulted or nor has Izzy, Mimi, Palmon, Biyomon, maybe I should stop before I give you a headache with how tiny your brain is."

"Kari don't you think that's being a little too harsh to Davis," Tai asked.

"Yeah maybe I was being a little too harsh to snaggle tooth," Kari said.

"You ok Davis," Veemon asked.

"Why should it matter," Davis said, "Go ahead and poke fun at me like the others are if you want to."

"Davis I was only joking around," Kari said, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"It's alright," Davis said, "We have bigger problems."

"Izzy is there any information about the other groups?" Sora asked.

"I found some recordings," Izzy said, "He's watching them."

"Did you find anything to do with us," Tai asked.

"I did but most of them seem corrupted for some reason," Izzy said.

"I checked the video files that has all of you in them and as far as I can tell there has not been any altering to them," Crystal Agumon said.

"Are you sure about that Crystal Agumon," Matt asked with Mimi resting on his lap.

"I am not completely sure so I set up Izzy's computer to record our meeting through the same camera that Lord Holy Angemon would see it through if he was watching us," Crystal Agumon said, "When we get done here I am planning on checking it to see."

Tai goes over to Izzy's makeshift computer and looks over his shoulder to see what they are doing and as Tai's back is turned the voice Ken has been hearing said, _'That is a very good idea to see what Lord Holy Angemon is seeing and hearing when watching all of you together,'_ Tai and Ken both hear and Tai turns around still trying to find where the voice he just heard came from and can't locate it.

"Is something wrong Tai," Kari asked, "You seem paranoid or nervous about something."

"No I'm fine," Tai said turning to Kari, "Least I think I am, I keep hearing some thoughts but I can't seem to locate where they are coming from because they stop before I can or I'm just imagining it."

'_Uh oh maybe I should get out of here before they find me,'_ the voice Ken's been hearing said causing Ken to become a little nervous and by pure chance there is a rustling sound from the bushes across the bridge to his relief.

"I guess I wasn't hearing things," Tai said.

"I'm not feeling that well because the last few nights I haven't gotten much sleep," Ken said, "So I'm going to head back to Matt and TK's place and get some rest."

"Alright see you later Ken," Tai said, "You do seem a little pale compared to how you looked earlier, I hope you feel better soon."

"Yeah I hope so too," Ken said as he gets up and leaves.

A little later as Ken reaches the halfway point to Matt and TK's room, _'That was just pure chance that something made a sound in those bushes,'_ the voice said and Ken knows it would be grinning if it had a face.

'That wasn't chance at all,' Ken thinks, 'I saw some sort of rodent like creature in the bush getting ready to run out of the corner of my eye right before you said that part about leaving.'

'_Hmm so you are as observant as I thought you were,'_ the voice said, _'It's good to know that you still are even though you don't seem as smart since you stopped using the power from the dark spore in the back of your neck.'_

'I don't need that since I'm smart enough with out it,' Ken thinks, 'I was a total fool to let it take me over the way I did and became evil like I was when I was affected by it.'

'_I'm starting to get bored of using this particular tone,'_ the voice said, _'Hmm maybe we both would like this one better, what do you think?'_

Ken hearing the way the voice sounds now stumbles and nearly falls on his face, 'You know you are being really cruel by using the way I remember Sam's voice,' he thinks.

'_I could use this voice or whichever one you prefer,' _the voice said sounding like his father this time, _'Since I'm a part of you I can even use your own voice from when you were a child of five years old,' _the voice said as it changes again.

'Will you just shut up,' Ken thinks harshly as he's starting to get really annoyed, 'You are starting to drive me insane with changing the way you sound every sentence or in the middle of one.'

Ken starts to sigh in relief as the voice doesn't respond for a few minutes but it quickly changes to one of frustration, _'I think I will just use this tone for now,'_ the voice said sounding like one he hadn't heard in a long time.

'Fine whatever I don't care anymore at the moment as long as you leave me alone for awhile,' Ken thinks as he walks into Matt and TK's room, 'Though I do remember that voice from somewhere and it brings back some comforting memories of mine.'

Meanwhile Izzy looks up from the screen, "There is no way to clean it up," he said, "There was some sort of interference."

'That's why they have a spy here,' Tai thinks. "It looks like we have some luck," he said, "Lets hope that he doesn't notice it."

"So what kind of interference are you getting Izzy," Sora asked.

"Every now and then the video goes completely black," Izzy said, "And there is almost no sound and when there is sound it's all garbled really bad to the point it doesn't even sound like any kind of language I know."

"Since there's not much that we can talk about," Kari said, "I'm going to pick the gatomons to be a part of the team for scouting Lord Holy Angemon's place."

"I guess I'll try to get some insiders," Tai said.

"I hope I can find some of the other teams," Sora said.

"I'm going to train the humans turned digimon," Matt said, "You're coming with me TK."

"I rather stay here though," TK said.

"Yeah that means I get to be with Matt," Mimi cheered.

"You will have to actually train Mimi while you and the rest of our friends that have been changed to digimon are with us," Matt said, "Fine stay here if you want to TK."

"Yeah I know," Mimi said, "But at least I get to be with you."

"I'm staying here because I don't need to train at the moment," Rika said.

"Suit yourself with that," Matt said, "If you have a fight and lose it won't be my fault."

"Actually Matt Rika's skills with her attacks and moves I think is almost as good as Renamon is," Takato said.

"Only almost," Rika said.

"Hey I'm not really sure because I haven't seen the two of you spar each other as of yet," Takato said nervously.

"Sure she is," Matt said sarcastically as he turns around and jumps back from surprise as Rika appears in front of him, "Ok maybe I'm wrong."

"I guess I'll be going with Matt," Andrew said, "And it's probably going to take me a lot longer to learn what attacks this body has since I really don't know anything about this kind of digimon, not even the name really."

"Hmm I think I might be able to help you with that," Tai said as he looks at Andrew.

"How are you going to do that when you don't even know what kind of digimon he is either Tai," Rika asked.

"Well after I got my upgraded digi-vice I bought a deck of cards from the store when I bought the egg Mary was in," Tai said, "And I'm sure I have a card that looks like Andrew does at the moment and that particular one I have lists all of the digimon's attacks."

A few minutes later Tai pulls the card he's looking for out of his deck, "I'm a Dorumon," Andrew said, "It says something about X digimon. My attack are Metal Cannon, Shoots metallic projectiles from his mouth, and Dash Metal, Metal freezes the enemy. It lists two other attacks but doesn't give any information on them."

"Well the one attack sounds like it is a more powerful version of Dash Metal since it's called Hyper Dash Metal," Agumon said also looking at the card, "Though Dino Tooth I'm not sure about, but it does sound like it could be an attack to do with biting."

"Wow," Andrew's partner said looking at the card, "We look cute. I wonder if I should try a hat or something."

"Why don't you two play attack tag with the gatomons," Tai said.

"What good will that do?" Rika asked.

"Just watch," Tai said.

"Actually I think I would rather go with Matt and the others," Andrew said.

"Why is that," Tai asked.

"Well I have always thought Matt was one of the coolest characters in digimon adventures and adventures 02," Andrew said, "That's the name of the shows in the real world, I never thought I would be able to actually meet any of you especially Matt. I also think Metal Garurumon is a cool digimon as well."

"Great another obsessed fan," Matt muttered under his breath.

"Also Dorimon don't you mean cool instead of cute," Takato asked.

"No," Dorimon said, "I'm looking at a picture so I don't know if I'm cool or not from it so I'm just cute in the picture."

"You're not making much sense," Andrew said.

"Take Ryo with you," Rika said, "He...She needs to get more training."

"Hey," Ryo yelled as Rika hands her over to Matt, "I'm just as skilled as you are."

"But I'm higher on Takato's partners listing so I have say over you," Rika said.

"Alright," Matt said.

"Try to keep her away from males," Takato said, "Every male that sees her wants to hit on her."

"Then why isn't it affecting Gabumon and the other male digimon here then," Matt asked.

"Probably because they know that she's Ryo or for some reason whatever causes the males to be attracted to her it's not affecting them," Takato said, "I really have no clue."

"I'll go with them to make sure nothing happens to Ryo," Monodramon said, "Ryo is after all my tamer no matter what."

"So that is why you were being so mean to the rest of us," Renamon asked as she comes out of Takato's room, "It looks like all I really needed was some food and actual rest."

"Good to see you back to your normal self Renamon," Rika said.

"I'm sorry for the way I have been acting," Ryo said, "I don't know what came over me, it felt like something was forcing me to do those things."

"Why should we believe that," Rika asked, "You could try to attack us at any moment for all we know."

"I won't attack any of you," Ryo said, "All of you are my friends."

'_Hehehe,'_ Tai heard and thinks, 'What was that, whoever or whatever it was sounds familiar and I'm not sure why.'

"I'll get the training grounds," Matt said, "I'll drop them off after."

"Oh this will probably help," Takato said as he swipes a digivolution card through Andrew's d-arc and Dorimon digivolves to Dorumon.

Kari walks into her place. "Reporting for duty Mam," Clawz said.

"Sorry," Kari said, "You're hurt. Everyone one that is not hurt please line up," she watches as the felines run up to her. "As you overheard, we are looking for a small group of gatomons to study Lord Holy Angemon palace and to use as messengers. I know it a bit dangerous for you to leave this area so those that do not want to please sit down now." Kari wait and found not a single gatomon sat down. "I'm not going to force you."

"Mam," one gatomon said, "I don't know about the others but I don't want to go back to the way it was."

"Alright," Kari said, "I guess we can rotate members."

Meanwhile with Matt and the others with him, 'I think I heard someone laughing before we left the area that Takato stays but no one else noticed it,' Ryo thinks, 'Maybe I was just hearing things earlier?'

"Hey Ryo is something wrong," Monodramon asked, "You seem to be deep in thought about something?"

"No I'm fine," Ryo said, "I'm just trying to figure out what came over me and why I had been acting the way I was for awhile there. Also I want to apologize for threatening you all those times, I guess I just needed a good knock up side the head to knock the senses back into me."

"Ryo I know you been changed into a girl and all," Matt said, "But is the pink ribbon on one of your horns really necessary?"

Ryo stares at Matt for a moment, "You tell me," she said, "If I weren't wearing it and me and Monodramon weren't talking would you be able to tell us apart at all?"

"Ryo does have a point," Gabumon said, "Other then the ribbon the both of them look exactly the same in every way."

"Also I already tried to get rid of it when it first appeared but no matter what I do to it, it just reappears in the same spot," Ryo said, "So I finally gave up on trying to get rid of it."

"Oh Matt I was wondering if you and the others ever figured out what that darkness that formed that cave was," Andrew asked.

"No I don't think we ever did exactly," Matt said, "What part of it was is the darkness that was in our hearts back then, why do you have an idea of what it could have been."

"Well I thought that is what it was at first myself but it didn't make much sense to me when it affected Sora after you broke free from it," Andrew said, "So I think it might have been part of Myotismon that wanted to destroy one of you as a last attempt since he was already defeated by you and Tai with the help of the others as well thanks to the digi-vices they have."

Meanwhile, Kari walk before a group of gatomons. "Alright you the first group," she said, "I want you to scout for any way into Holy Angemon's place. Do not use the streets and hid as you travel. If any one his working finds you I want you to run saying you need to stretch your legs. Don't risk yourself and good luck." The gatomons run off. They stop at the gate to wave at Kari and the others.

Tai smile. "I'll try to get some of the workers alone so I can talk to them," he said before he walk off with Agumon and Mary.

"Good luck," Kari called to them. "Well Gatomon there is not much for us to do now."

"I say we have a cat nap," Gatomon said.

"Sounds good," Kari said.

Elsewhere, Sora peeks out from a corner at a group of people talking. "If only we could hear them," Sora said, "Any ideas?"

"Not that I can think of," Biyomon said and then unclips something from one of her wing feathers and hands it to Sora, "Wait Crystal Agumon gave me this and said it might come in handy."

"What is it," Sora asked.

"I'm not sure," Biyomon said.

Sora examines the small device that Biyomon gave her and puts it to her ear as she realizes it some kind of ear piece, "I hope Crystal Agumon is right about this thing coming in handy," Sora said as she pushes the button on it for a second.

"So is it working whatever it is," Biyomon asked.

"Yeah I think so," Sora said as it starts picking up the conversation the group she's looking at is having and after a few minutes of listening turns away from them, "Come Biyomon lets go see if we can find any others."

"So they won't be any help to us," Biyomon asked as she follows Sora.

"Let me put it this way," Sora said as a disgusted look forms on her face, "The only one who would be interested in the stuff they were talking about is Gabumon."

"Are they gone," Sora heard one of the people from before ask on the earpiece she's wearing and she stops.

"It looks like they," one of the others said.

"Good now we can talk about what we were originally with out some one watching us," the first voice said.

"Is something wrong Sora," Biyomon asked.

"Shh quiet for now Biyomon," Sora said.

"So what is the plan," a third voice asked.

"We need to figure out the Host's weaknesses so we can use them against him," the second voice said.

"And how are we going to do that," the third voice asked.

"Simple we grab some of the digimon that works for the Host and interrogate them," the first voice said, "We'll do anything necessary to get the information out of them if it comes to that."

"Actually Biyomon I think I was wrong and those people might be able to help us," Sora said.

"Why do you say that Sora," Biyomon asked.

"Well I think some how they noticed us and started talking about other things until we were out of sight again," Sora said, "They want to try to find Lord Holy Angemon's weaknesses and use them against him."

Meanwhile with Matt, "Alright Adam I want you to train with Joe since the two of you really don't know your abilities yet," he said.

"My name is Andrew not Adam," Andrew said, "And actually I would rather train with Gabumon even though I have only been a digimon for a little bit now."

"Are you sure about that Andrew," Matt said, "It won't be my fault if you get yourself seriously hurt."

"I'll be fine," Andrew said, "Besides it looks like Joe and Gomamon are already going at it." Gomamon helping Joe to stay up in the water.

"Joe does need to learn to swim a lot better," Gabumon said.

"I know," Dorumon said, "Andrew can watch me and Gabumon fight so he can see my moves before he use them."

"How about we fight," Palmon said, "Mimi should also see my moves and then they can try to fight each other."

"Alright," Matt said, "This is a simple warm up so try not to hurt the other. Also try to show how you can use your attack."

"Are you ready Dorumon," Gabumon asked.

"Of course I am," Dorumon said.

"Alright lets do it then," Gabumon said, "Blue Blaster!"

Dorumon jumps back and pulls his head back before yelling, "Metal Cannon!" as he releases a few metal projectiles from his mouth that looks like mini cannon balls.

"Not bad Dorumon," Gabumon said as two of the balls hits his attack and neutralizes it but is then thrown back as a third one hits the ground right in front of his feet.

"Next time pay a little better attention to how many I fire before you say or do anything else," Dorumon said.

"You should take your own advice," Gabumon said as he runs up to Dorumon, "Blue Cyclone!" he yelled as he starts spinning around while shooting out short ranged blue flames as he slams into Dorumon.

"Gabumon I said this is only a training exercise," Matt said as he see Dorumon laying on the ground and slightly smoking.

"I'm fine," Dorumon said as he gets up, "That attack Gabumon just used burnt some of my fur off is all." As Dorumon turns to face them you can see a few places on his arms is completely missing fur.

"Oh man that stinks," Matt said as he smells burning fur and covers his nose.

"Your telling us," Andrew said, "It probably doesn't smell as bad to you since your sense of smell isn't as good as any of ours at the moment."

"Andrew does have a point," Gabumon said, "I definitely won't be using that attack again while training against someone with fur."

"That would be a good idea," Matt said.

"Well least not in that exact way again," Gabumon said.

Meanwhile Suzy walks into Henry's place. "It took a while but I got here," she said, "And I didn't use the streets much." she beat some dust off her fur. "I guess I need a bath."

In the bathroom, she looks at the bottles. "I think I will have a bubble bath." She grabs the first bottle and pour it into the running water. "It may not be the most bubbly but it works for what I need."

She did not bother to remove her gloves or tail ring as she slips into the water. "This is nice," Suzy said as she closed her eyes.

"Come on there must be a ride we can go on," Terriermon yelled from Henry's back. "It's either you're not shape right or Jeri is too afraid."

"You leave her alone," Julie said.

"We are at the theme park but we haven't gone on a single ride," Terriermon said.

"Terriermon will you just stop your complaining," Henry said, "It's getting really annoying."

"Fine," Terriermon huffed, "All I want to do is have some fun."

"We will," Henry said, "Just stop complaining or you won't have any at all."

"What do you mean by that," Terriermon said.

"All I'm saying is that if you keep complaining when we finally do go on one of the rides you'll have already made yourself so upset that you won't be able to enjoy it," Henry said.

"Also your whining is starting to really annoy all of us and not just Henry," Julie said.

"I can solve this," Lopmon said. She hops on Henry's back and grabs Terreirmon. She drags him down.

"Are you two dating?" Julie asked.

"Yes," Terriermon said.

"No," Lopmon said.

"Not this," Julie said.

"Lets go in the fun house," Jeri said. They walk into the line.

"I'm confused," Henry said, "So what have you two been doing?"

"We live together and go out on dates," Terreirmon said. "Don't worry we aren't planning to have a child."

"We live together," Lopmon said, "and we go places as friends."

"Do you go with anyone else on the date as friends?" Henry asked.

"No," Lopmon said.

"Great," Henry said, "My sister's and my partner are in love."

"What's so bad about that," Terriermon asked.

"We're not in love," Lopmon said.

"If that's so then I guess you wouldn't mind if I found some other female to go out with every now and then," Terriermon said.

"If you do that I'll claw your eyes out so you won't be able to look at another female ever again," Lopmon said in a nasty tone.

"They're in love," Jeri said, "Though Lopmon seems to not want to admit it."

"And Lopmon has the nerves to complain that Suzy is being stubborn lately," Henry said, "When she is stubborn herself."

"I'm not stubborn," Lopmon said, "And Terriermon and I are just friends."

"No we are more then just friends," Terriermon said, "And you know that Lopmon."

"Great there they go again," Julie said.

"What do you mean by again," Henry asked.

"Well when we went to that one island with Tai, Kari, Sora and the other digimon they got into a similar argument about the same thing," Julie said, "Hey do the two of you ever stop arguing about this when it comes up?"

"So you have known about this for awhile now," Jeri asked.

"Yeah but it didn't seem very important to tell anyone else," Julie said.

"Let's just go," Lopmon said dragging Terriermon along with her.

"Thought you said you were just friends Lopmon," Julie yelled after them.

"We are just friends," Lopmon yelled back, "I'm just hungry and want to get something to eat and figured Terriermon would want to as well."

Meanwhile with Lord Holy Angemon and Knightmon, "Hmm it looks like some of the gatomons are leaving the area," Knightmon said, "That will make it easier to get in contact with Ice, but I will still have to send the ones in that area somewhere else for the moment."

"Do what you must to find out what they are planning to do," Lord Holy Angemon said, "For all I care you can destroy all the digi-destined and tamers in that area still, but then again they might come in useful after they are turned to digimon."

"Fine whatever you say," Knightmon said, 'Stupid arrogant fool,' he thinks.


	35. Chapter 35

"What do I do to get them out of there?" Knightmon asked himself. "I need to get most of the gatomon and humans away. I know I'll have some digimon do work on the bridge. They'll slip something to Ice and I'll contact her that way."

Meanwhile back at the area where Tai is, "Hey what's going on," he asked.

"We're going to do some repairs on the bridge in a few minutes," one of the digimon said.

"I thought it was repaired awhile ago and fine," Takato said.

"Actually the last crew that did repair work on the bridge didn't do it properly," a Meramon said, "You're lucky the thing hasn't collapsed on you with how bad a repair job they did."

"Huh what do you mean," Kari asked, "It looks fine to me."

"We're also going to expand the bridge so it will be wider," a digimon said.

"That would be helpful," Kari said.

"Please take all the healthy digimon with you," the digimon said.

"Fine," Rika said.

"I'll make sure the hurt gatomons are inside," Kari said.

"I'll gather the other gatomons," Tai said.

Behind their backs one of the workers drops a small black bag on her. Ice hides it just before Kari picks her up. She frowns knowing she could endanger the two being nice to her.

"Ice I want you to make sure none of the gatomons that are staying here go outside while they are still working on the bridge ok," Kari said.

"Alright I can do that," Ice said.

"Come on lets go Renamon," Guilmon said.

"I'm not leaving unless I know my eggs are safe," Renamon said.

Ice seeing this as one of the ways to easily contact Knightmon, "I'll stay in Takato's room and keep an eye on them for you Renamon," she said.

"Also don't forget Kara is in the room and will be staying here since she's also hurt," Guilmon said.

"Are you sure you want to help watch Renamon's eggs," Kari asked, "I was hoping you would help keep the other gatomons in mine and Tai's room from going outside."

"We can always just lock the door Kari to make sure they can't get out," Tai said, "It would probably be easier that way anyways."

A little later Ice watches from the window in Takato's room as Tai and the others leave with the gatomons that aren't hurt, 'I hate doing this,' she thinks as her eyes start to fill with tears, 'I never wanted to do anything like this in the first place, I was forced into doing it.'

"Hey Ice are you feeling ok," Kara asked, "It looks like your about to cry."

"I'm fine," Ice said, "It's just some of my own fur got in my eyes is all."

"Ok," Kara said, "Want to talk about anything or do something fun?"

"Not at the moment," Ice said, "I just want to relax right now."

"Alright I'll be in the room with Renamon's eggs if you decide other wise," Kara said as she goes into Rika and Renamon's bedroom.

Ice turns around and watches Kara go into Rika's room and hears a few sounds from the door as it closes making her realize when it shut it locked and made it so no sound can get in or out of the room, "Huh what's going on," Ice asked.

"That was a smart thing you did making it so you would be in the room with almost no one else in it," Knightmon said as his figure appears on the screen behind Ice, "You have any new information for me?"

"Yes I have some things I should tell you," Ice said, "But give me one good reason as to why?"

"Because if you don't tell me then Lord Holy Angemon and I will make it to where you'll never be able to walk again Ice, understand," Knightmon said.

"I understand," Ice said and starts telling Knightmon what Tai and the others are planning on doing in complete detail of what she heard and also what Crystal Agumon said about he thinks some of the digi-mon he put on a list is part of the rebels, "That's all I heard from the meeting they had," she said after taking about half an hour or so to tell him all the stuff.

"Were you able to see the list at all," Knightmon asked, "We need to know who's on it to stop Tai and the others from talking to them."

"No I didn't see the list," Ice said, "Because their friend Matt didn't feel comfortable with all the gatomons being outside Tai had most of us either go back into the room or taken back to the room by the others."

"Hmm that's not going to help us if we don't know who they are going to try to talk to out of the digimon who work for Lord Holy Angemon," Knightmon said, "Keep up the good work on your spying."

"Why, why do I have to be the spy," Ice said as she can't take it any more and starts to break down and cry, "Why is it I have to be the one to tell you what they are doing, can't it be someone else instead I hate doing stuff like this."

"You're the one we chose to be the spy," Knightmon said, "So that is how it's going to be and life isn't always what you want it to be."

"Shut up," Ice muttered under her breath, "Just shut the hell up!"

"It's a good thing we still need you or you would suffer for the way you are currently acting," Knightmon said, "Is there anything else from the past few days you neglected to mention?"

"Only thing I can think of is that Gatomon and Patamon are mostly back to normal and Kari is starting to return to normal I think while I haven't noticed anything about TK as of yet," Ice spat.

"I see anything else?" Knightmon said.

"Well," Ice said, "Kari has some gatomons searching around Lord Holy Angemon's center base. They are trying to find a way in."

Kightmon turns from Ice and started to talk, "I see lets hope they don't find the small vent that leads from the large group of bushes. There is no sensors there. If they found that place then they could easily hide. Even the humans could hide. Luckily they can not fit in the vent." He looks at Ice. "You better not tell anyone. Keep that in mind."

"I will," Ice said.

"You better," Knightmon said. 'That should keep you thinking about it. That mind reader could pick it up,' he thinks.

Meanwhile with Takato, Tai and the others, "Tai where do we go?" Kari asked.

"I'm not exactly sure," Tai said, "Maybe we could go to Izzy's place for a little bit if he doesn't mind."

"Why can't we go to the theme park and have some fun," Bubbles asked, "The only time any of us have gone there was to work or repair some of the stuff."

"You think that is a good idea," Tai asked.

"Actually Tai when TK and I ran into Gatomon and Patamon there," Kari said, "There were only agumons working at the theme park at the time."

"And a few of them did seem a little worried about the gatomons," Gatomon said.

"Lets go see the agumons," some gatomons cheered.

They come to the theme park to find it almost empty. "I guess we're in luck," Tai said.

"Alright lets have some fun and talk to some of the agumons here as well," Jewel yelled.

"Hey wait a minute," Tai said.

Kari looks at Tai confused as one of the gatomons asked, "What is it lord Tai?"

"I just wanted to tell all of you to have as much fun as you can," Tai said and then whispered, "Because with the stuff we are going to be doing you probably won't for awhile after this."

"Alright thanks lord Tai," most of the gatomons said while some nodded their heads.

Rika rolls her eyes because to her it seems like a pointless thing to say, "You know Tai at times you say things that seem totally pointless and redundant," she said.

"Some things need to be said just so they keep it in their mind," Tai said.

The agumon stood waiting for the ride to come again. He watch as a group of gatomons run into line. "There you are," he said, "We were worried about you."

"Lord Knightmon made us stay with two humans," the first gatomon said, "We been having a good time. We get to eat well. Lord Tai and Lady Kari lets us spend more time playing than working. We must sleep inside and we get to choose where."

"That's great," the agumon said, "I wish we could have it that good. We're still trying to sleep where we can hide. Where are the others?"

"Some are on other rides," the gatomon said, "Most had to stay at Lord Tai and Lady Kari's place. They are hurt and can not leave their place."

"Hmm that doesn't sound good," the agumon said, "So how badly are the others hurt?"

"Well Ice and Clawz both have a broken leg," another gatomon said, "And as usual Clawz is being stubborn and most of the time is refusing to rest so she can get better."

"Also one of the others right as the nurse started looking at her burst into data and one of the machines sucked her data in," the first gatomon said, "Though unlike other times it spit her digi-egg out of a slot almost right after it sucked her data in, also I think I heard that Lord Knightmon gave some of his digimon to the host to trade for us."

"Well that sounds nice," the agumon said, "At least all of you are mostly ok from what I see and hear from you."

"Yeah we are," a third gatomon said, "Though I had to tell them how Kara got injured because she didn't know exactly because I witnessed it, while she was asleep another one of the workers who I think was in a bad mood at the time kicked her around."

"She is ok right," the agumon asked.

"Yeah she's doing fine," the same gatomon said.

"That's good," the agumon said, 'Hmm my Wizardmon contact is probably going to want to know about some of this and maybe it can help the rebels in a way,' he thinks.

He watch the gatomon climb onto the ride. "Have a fun time," the agumon said, "I wish I could join you."

"We hope you stay safe," a gatomon said as she also climbs onto the ride.

Meanwhile, Clawz smiles as there is a big pile of random items pressing on the door. The others were hurt but they are still able to move enough to protect themselves. She sits on the windowsill and watches as a digimon place more supplies in the court yard. She look over to see the bridge is stripped to only a platform.

"So how long do you think it's going to be Clawz," another gatomon asked.

"How should I really know," Clawz said, "It's not like I'm one of the ones working on the bridge myself and it looks like they really haven't started just yet anyways."

"I thought you might know because you have been staring out the window since Lord Tai and the others left," the same gatomon said.

"Well I don't ok," Clawz said.

"Then why are you up there?" a gatomon asked.

"So I can watch them," Clawz said, "I don't trust them."

"At least tell us what they are doing?" another asked.

"They just ripped off a railing from the courtyard and now they are working next to the bridge," Clawz said, "I think that they are starting to widen the bridge."

"Are they doing anything else besides that," a gatomon named Lora asked.

"No not really except one is staring right at me it seems," Clawz said, "Now leave me alone I'm going to try to take a nap here."

Meanwhile back at the theme park, "Hey Tai what are you and all of these gatomons doing here," Henry asked seeing him and already had a lot of gatomons run by him.

"Some of the workers showed up and said we had to leave the area for the time being because they are doing some things in the area," Tai said, "So what are you doing here?"

"Jeri and I decided to come here to have a little fun," Henry said, "Also even though Lopmon doesn't want to admit it her and Terriermon are a couple it seems."

"Yeah I figured they were from that trip to the one island they went on with Kari, Sora, the other digimon and I," Tai said.

"Come on Henry lets go see what else we'll be able to do here," Jeri said.

"Alright give me a moment Jeri," Henry said and turns back to Tai.

"Hey don't let me bother you," Tai said, "Go with her if you want."

Meanwhile one of the gatomons is looking around Lord Holy Angemon's area, "What do you think you're doing wondering around here," a Grizzmon asked, "You know you aren't supposed to be in this area."

"I'm just here because I decided to wonder around the entire place for awhile because I was feeling cooped up in that one area," she said as the Grizzmon is staring at her, "I'll be going now I guess."

Grizzmon watches the gatomon as she runs off to somewhere else, "Some of those gatomons act weird," he said shaking his head.

"They are," a Wizardmon said appearing. "What do you have to report?"

"Not much," Grizzmon said, "Lord Holy Angemon has been focusing on the fights."

"I see," Wizardmon said, "Keep your eye out but don't stand out."

"Alright I understand," Grizzmon said and turns to where Wizardmon is standing only to see he's already gone, "That is annoying when he pops in like that and leaves with out saying anything to let me know that he won't be there when I look." Grizzmon is about to walk away when he notices something on the floor around the spot he knows Wizardmon was standing in, 'I wonder what this is,' he thinks as he picks it up.

Meanwhile with Matt, "Alright that's enough training for the moment," he said, "Let's head back to Tai's place and then my room after we drop the digimon off that are Takato's at the moment."

"What do you mean that's enough," Andrew said, "We barely started training and Gabumon, Crystal Agumon, Palmon and Dorumon have been the only ones doing it so far and Gomamon is still helping Joe I think."

"Fine whatever," Matt said, "We'll stay for awhile longer, Gabumon take a break so Adam here can train with Dorumon."

"How many times do I have to tell you my name is Andrew and not Adam," Andrew said, "It gets annoying when you call me by the wrong name."

"Just start training," Matt said, "Also Palmon I want you to train with Mimi for awhile."

"Alright got it," Palmon said, "Come on Mimi lets get to it."

Meanwhile a gatomon walks up to the bridge. "I'm sorry," a digimon said, "Due to the increase number of beings living on the other side of the bridge This bridge is closed for now you can find them in the theme park I think."

"Alright," the gatomon said.

Elsewhere, Suzy climbs from the bath. She looks into the mirror. All her details are lost in long fur. She raises her arm. She watches as a tangle of long tan fur raises up.

"What the," Suzy yelled, "What happened to me?" She looks around the room trying to find something to use to cut her fur but really can't grab anything do to her fur being so long and covering her gloves.

A few hours after she had given up on finding anything and deciding to take a nap Henry, Lopmon and Terriermon walk into the room, "Hey Suzy we're back," Henry said not getting a response.

"What the heck is that thing," Lopmon yelled staring at the mass of fur that is Suzy and waking her up.

Terriermon and Henry turn to look at what Lopmon is looking at, "Whatever it is I have no clue," Terriermon said.

"Oh hey Lopmon," Suzy yawned.

'I think Suzy used the fur growth shampoo,' Terriermon thinks.

"What happened to you Suzy," Henry asked realizing that is her.

"I don't know," Suzy said, "I decided to take a bubble bath and when I got out of the tub I was like this."

'Yeah she had to,' Terriermon thinks as he starts to hum the theme song for the Addams Family.

"TERRIERMON," Henry yelled getting really annoyed with him.

"Momentai, I didn't say anything," Terriermon said acting all innocent.

"All I heard was Terriermon humming something," Lopmon said.

"That's why I yelled at him," Henry said, "Suzy when you were taking a bath what exactly did you do?"

"I grabbed one of the bottles of shampoo and poured some of it into the bath tub as I was filling it with water," Suzy said.

"Yeah she did use some of the fur growth shampoo that I got at the store," Terriermon thought out loud with out realizing it.

"This is your fault Terriermon," Lopmon yelled.

"How is it my fault," Terriermon asked and realizes what he just said out loud a moment ago, "I didn't mean for this to happen, it was supposed to be a small joke on Henry because I switched his shampoo with it and no one got hurt anyways."

"So you switched my shampoo with that stuff," Henry said.

"I just made things worse didn't I," Terriermon said to no one in particular and as more of a statement then anything.

Henry looks into the bath seeing it still filled. "Lopmon help Suzy," he said, "I'll take care of Terriermon." He bit onto his partner's ear and carry him to the bath. He tosses Terriermon into the bath and pulls the curtain closed.

He watches as Lopmon slowly clip a little fur from Suzy. "This may talk awhile," Lopmon said, "I don't want to hurt Suzy."

"Take your time," Henry said, "Terriermon can come out of the bubble bath when your done."

After some time, Suzy looks at herself and finds that she has three inch longer fur then before. "I wonder what the other gatomons would think," Suzy said.

"Does that really matter what they think," Lopmon asked.

"No not really," Suzy said, "But I'm just wondering is all."

"Well since your done with Suzy I'll let Terriermon out now," Henry said as he opens the curtain to the bathtub.

"Good I need to give him a peace of my mind," Lopmon said getting ready to attack him and then can't help burst out laughing at the way he looks.

"Shut up," Terriermon said, "This isn't funny."

"Yes it is," Suzy said as she's also laughing.

Lopmon walks over to Terriermon, "Henry may think this is good enough of a punishment for what you did to Suzy but I don't," Lopmon said as she starts beating up Terriermon.

"Ahhh help me Henry," Terriermon yelled trying to get away from Lopmon's pounding.

"You got yourself into this mess so you can get yourself out of it," Henry said turning away from them and to Suzy, "I bet you're feeling better now that most of that fur is gone."

"Yeah I felt like I was starting to get really dehydrated from all of it," Suzy said, "Though I'm fine now other then being really thirsty."

"Lets get some water," Henry said, "At least it will be easy to tell you apart from the other gatomons."

Suzy nods her head and hops onto Henry's back and onto the counter. She pulled out two bowls and filled them with water. Henry bit on bowl and place it on the ground and did the same with the other bowl. Suzy land on the ground. They starts to lick from the bowls of water.

"Sorry, we need t drink like this but I don't have hands to hold things very well," Henry said.

"I thought you were able to hold your d-arc with your front bird-like claws," Suzy asked.

"I can with that but most other things I have trouble holding since I can't really get a good grip on them and with them being more scalelike it makes it even harder," Henry said, "And plus you saw what happened last time I grabbed a cup since I was turned into a gryphon."

"Yeah I remember," Suzy said, "About a minute or so after you picked it up, you accidentally shattered it in your claw."

"Also I wasn't really sure how I would be able to drink out of it with a beak instead of a mouth," Henry said, "So it also felt kind of awkward having it."

"I'm glad I have thumbs," Suzy said as she starts to lick her arm.

"You're taking this cat thing too far," Henry said.

"It can be hard but also fun," Suzy said, "You like to fly."

"I guess its good and bad," Henry said.

"Also I started doing it with out really thinking about it," Suzy said.

"You shouldn't be one to talk because I see you preening the feathers on your wings when you wake up every morning for the last week," Lopmon said.

"I haven't been doing stuff like that," Henry said.

"Actually I have seen you doing it as well Henry," Suzy said, "Though you usually seem to be half asleep when doing it."

"So I guess I have been doing it with out even realizing it," Henry said, "Because I really don't remember doing that at all."

"Looks like both of us have to try to keep an eye on some of the things we do," Suzy said.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you two try to watch for something the other usually never did before being changed to how you currently are," Lopmon asked as she's searching around for something, "I think it would be the smart thing to do."

"Uh what are you looking for Lopmon," Suzy asked.

"I'm looking for the electric razor I saw in here the other day," Lopmon said, "I'm not done with my punishment for Terriermon just yet and plus other people and digimon will be staring and laughing at him because he looks the way he does at the moment."

"What are you planning to do to him," Suzy asked.

"Yes do tell us what you plan to do to Terriermon," Henry said.

"You'll have to wait till morning to find out because I'm not saying what I'm going to do," Lopmon said with a smirk.

"Yeah I am still tired," Suzy yawned, "And it is getting late."

"It's only about ten in the evening," Henry said.

"Well if we were at home I would have been asleep awhile ago," Suzy said, "Actually I was but you and the others woke me up when you came in."

"Oh right," Henry said, "Yeah we should get to sleep even though I'm used to staying up later then this, I have had a long day."

Meanwhile at the courtyard where Takato, Tai, Kari, Rika and their digimon stay, "Looks like they finished I think," Takato said as they are walking back to their rooms with the gatomons behind them.

"Actually we still have a little work to do," one of the digimon working on the bridge said, "Though it should be safe to walk across it now."

They walk over the bridge. They look at the wider bridge. There they see some places are missing railing. "It's still nice to not walk in a single file line," Kari said.

Tai walks up to his door and pushes on is. He stands there trying to figure out why it would not open. "Hold on," Clawz said from the window.

Nearby Takato walks into his room and drops onto the couch. Just then warm fur landed on him. "Rika you're on my lap," Takato said.

"I'm too tired," Rika said, "Those gatomons can drain you."

"I know," Takato said, "One group under control another runs off," Takato stops when he notices Rika's asleep.

"Isn't that cute," Renamon said.

"Yeah it is," Guilmon said.

"That's nice and all that you think that about the two of us like this," Takato said as he's yawning, "But Renamon can you get Rika off me so," he started to say and stops in mid sentence.

"Uh Takato are you feeling ok," Guilmon asked only for Takato to start snoring as his response.

"Looks like they both fell asleep," Renamon said, "I think we should get to sleep ourselves Guilmon."

"Ok," Guilmon said, "But shouldn't we put Takato and Rika in their own beds?"

"Nah just leave them like that for tonight," Renamon said, "Besides they look really comfortable being together like that." Renamon starts walking towards her room and stops as she notices that the broken heart on Rika's glove she noticed earlier is now a complete one, 'That's strange the heart on Rika's glove was broken in two down the middle earlier,' she thinks.

"Renamon is something wrong," Guilmon asked.

"I was just thinking about something is all," Renamon said.

"Well ok I'm going to go to sleep now myself anyways," Guilmon said as he walks over to the door to his and Takato's bedroom and Renamon walks over to hers and Rika's, "Talk to you in the morning."

A few minutes later Monodramon walks in holding Ryo's arm over his shoulder as he's bringing her unconscious form into the room, "You know some one could," he said and trails off as he notices Takato and Rika are already asleep and no one else is currently in the room and sighs, "Great I had to practically carry Ryo all the way back here because she fell asleep a little after the training and when we met back up with Takato, oh well I guess I just have to get her into our bedroom by myself."

Monodramon continues carrying Ryo and a couple minutes later lays her down in one of the two beds in their room, "There that should do it," he said as he pulls the covers over Ryo to make sure she stays warm.

Meanwhile at Matt's place, "Can't you just go back to Takato's room," he said getting annoyed with Andrew.

"I want to stay here with you for the night," Andrew said, "And I haven't done or said anything for you to get really annoyed with me."

"Not done anything to annoy me," Matt literally yelled, "You have been asking stupid questions since we got here."

Early the next morning, "I can't believe it," Ryo yelled as she starts wrecking the room, "Those stupid fools ruined all of my plans that I had been working on for the last few months." Ryo continues wrecking the room and grabs the bed that Monodramon is on and flips it and sends him hurtling across the room and causing him to hit his head hard enough to wake him up.

"Huh what's going on," Monodramon asked as he's rubbing his aching head.

Ryo turns towards Monodramon as she hears his voice, "You, this is partially your fault," Ryo yelled with anger and hate in her voice, "You are nothing more then a poor excuse for a digimon, I should kill you with the rest of them because you are pathetic and weak."

"Ryo what's wrong with you," Monodramon asked in concern for her, "You seemed to be back to your normal self yesterday and you told all of our friends that you wouldn't hurt any of them."

"I never said such a thing," Ryo said as she's glaring at Monodramon with a malicious smile, "And none of them are my friends because I don't need any friends."

"Ryo snap out of it and calm down," Monodramon said and sees the look in her eyes, 'No it can't be,' he thinks.

"What is something wrong Monodramon," Ryo asked as Monodramon is backing away from her and she picks up something heavy and throws it at him.

"W-who are you," Monodramon asked as he dodges out of the way.

"Who do you think I am you stupid arrogant fool," Ryo said.

"You're Millenniumon but how," Monodramon said.

"Took you long enough to figure it out," Millenniumon said as Ryo's voice is replaced with that of Millenniumon's.

Meanwhile in the living room Rika and Takato are startled awake as they hear a loud crashing sound and Rika teleports to a standing position about ten feet from Takato with out thinking, "What was that," she asked.

"I have no clue," Takato said as he's blushing as he realizes he's only wearing his boxers, "Um Rika you think I can have my uh clothes back?"

"What are you talking about goggle head," Rika said as she turns to him and sees him in only his boxers and realizes that the rest of his clothes are hanging over her right arm, "Oh sorry about that," she said tossing them back to him.

"Though I think it came from Ryo and Monodramon's room," Takato said as he's putting his clothes back on, "I think we should go see what is going on."

"What gave you that idea," Rika said sarcastically.

Takato walks over to Ryo and Monodramon's door and opens it with Ryo's back to him as Monodramon is looking serious at Ryo, "What is going on in here you two," Takato asked.

Millenniumon's grin becomes more malicious as he's staring at Monodramon, "Monodramon attacked me and was trying to rape me just now," Millenniumon cried in Ryo's voice and runs over to Takato.

"With the way you have been acting Ryo," Rika said, "In my opinion that would serve you right if he did that."

"WHAT!?" Monodramon yelled in shock at what he just heard as Millenniumon is grinning evilly, "That isn't true."

"Calm down both of you," Takato said as he bends down to talk to Ryo but stops as he sees the look in her eyes, "One I know Monodramon would never try to do anything like that and two who the hell are you and what has happened to Ryo?" he asked looking straight into her eyes.

"What are you talking about Takato, I am Ryo," Millenniumon said still using Ryo's voice and after a few minutes of awkward silence he realizes he's not fooling Takato at all, "You should recognize who I am just from my real voice."

"I never heard that voice before," Takato said, "So how would I know who you are?"

"Hmm are you sure," Millenniumon said, "Maybe if I remind you about the way I truly look then you'll remember." After a moment he grabs a dresser that Ryo normally wouldn't be able to lift under other circumstances and throws it at Takato.

Takato barely jumps out of the way of the dresser in time," Why the hell did you do that," he yelled.

Meanwhile Tai is just walking into the courtyard from his room when he hears a loud crash coming from Takato's room, "What the hell was that," he asked himself as he goes over to Takato's room and knocks on the door.

"Because I can," Millenniumon said, "Also the way I look in my true form is that I have two heads and have strips of data floating around me all the time, four to be exact."

"I guess I'll get that," Rika said hearing Tai knocking at the door.

"I never met any digimon like that," Takato said, "If I had I would remember it."

"Actually I'm already over hear," Renamon said standing by the door, "All the noise being made woke me up."

"So if you never met me that means," Millenniumon said, "No wonder you knew more about me then I did you when I first met you because you had already met me by then, this is just rich with irony," he said and starts laughing evilly.

Renamon opens the door and finds Tai standing on the other side, "I thought I heard something break in here," Tai said as he's standing in the door way.

"It's nothing except Ryo seems to be having some problems at the moment," Renamon said.

"Ah why if it isn't Taichi Kamiya or are you still going by that other name of Taichi Yagami," Millenniumon said after he stops laughing.

"It can't be Millenniumon," Tai said after hearing the voice as a chill goes down his spine.

"What was that Tai," Takato asked.

"I recognize that voice," Tai said, "It sounds like Millenniumon."

"That's right," Millenniumon said, "I am Millenniumon, well Xeed Millenniumon to be exact."

"That could explain why Ryo has been acting the way he has been," Tai said, "But I don't know if he's been controlling him the entire time that he's been acting strange."

"Actually when I got woken up by Ryo or Millenniumon, I think was yelling about all his plans being ruined," Monodramon said, "Though I'm sure it was Millenniumon because I know Ryo would never say some of the things that were said to me."

"What was said to you Monodramon," Takato asked.

"Oh I just called him a poor excuse for a digimon. pathetic and weak like he is," Millenniumon said.

"I can't take listening to that voice any longer," Monodramon said and picks up a piece of wood with a very sharp end on it, "This should do."

"This should be interesting to watch," Rika said.

"Wait don't do anything you'll regret Monodramon," Takato yelled trying to stop him but isn't fast enough.

Monodramon uses all of his strength and hits Ryo's current form on the back of the head hard enough to knock her out with the dull end of the piece of wood while holding the pointed end, "I just wanted to shut Millenniumon up for awhile at least," he said as he throws the piece of wood on the ground away from him and Ryo, "I would never do anything like kill Ryo since he's my tamer and the best friend I have."

"What I don't get is why Millenniumon said that he knows me," Takato said, "I have never met him before now, though I did play a few games that had a character named Ryo and he did look a lot like the Ryo we know, but I never would have thought that he could be the same Ryo from the games."

"Which games have you played Takato," Rika asked.

"All except the last one," Takato said, "Why are you asking me these question?"

"Because in the last game Ryo lost most of his memories and finally got a real partner which is Monodramon here and his own digi-vice as well," Rika said, "The last game had to be created after the world found out about us being tamers because they put a character in it that had your name and looked a lot like you Takato and Tai and Davis were in it as well and in the end it turned out that Millenniumon is Ryo's true partner, but because of Monodramon it messing something up and some how Monodramon fused with Millenniumon which is what created Cyberdramon. Though before that when Monodramon caused the fusion between the two of them they became a digi-egg."

"So now we need to find a way to keep Ryo in charge," Tai said, "I'm guessing that since Ryo became a digimon Millenniumon can pull Ryo's strings. Now that we know about him, he can't hide from us."

"You need to practice your teleporting," Takato said looking at Rika.

"I'll tie up Ryo until we know who is in charge," Monodramon said.

"Just don't go to far," Rika said swinging her tail, "We don't need more eggs." In the living room, she turns to see and Renamon and Guilmon sitting around their eggs. "Ryo has an evil, crazy digimon in him...her."

"She's not coming near my eggs," Renamon said.

Kari left their place and runs over to Tai. "What's up?" Kari asked, "I spent some time trying to calm some of the girls down."

"Another problem," Tai said, "A digimon piggy backed in Ryo. Too bad he's evil."

"That is bad," Kari said.

"You can say that," Takato said.

"I would never do anything like that with Ryo even if he has been turned to a female digimon," Monodramon said, "That just sounds sick Rika."

"That's a good thing I guess," Kari said, "So which digimon is it that's in Ryo?"

"It's none other then Millenniumon," Tai said.

"Oh great now we have to deal with that digimon again let alone with what's already going on," Kari groaned.

"So Ryo and his true partner are now one," Rika said smirking, "Sucks to be him."

"What was that Rika," Tai asked confused.

"Well at the end of the last game with Millenniumon and Ryo in it he revealed that he's Ryo's true partner," Rika said.

"That doesn't make any sense," Tai said.

"Think about it," Rika said, "Ryo is the only one to beat Millenniumon when it seemed no one could and he had Agumon's help though the first time and the other digimon as well."

"So most of Ryo's adventures had been made into games in your real world," Kari asked.

"Yeah they have," Takato said.

Meanwhile Matt walks into the courtyard carrying two unconscious Dorimon under his arms and walks up to Takato's room, "Here take these two back," he said, "They have been getting on my nerves all night and I couldn't stand it any more and I guess neither could the others because they ganged up on Andrew and Dorumon tried to stop them I think and got caught in the middle and the others started attacking them till they reverted and passed out."

"You have that effect," Tai said, "Normally you ban your fan girls but I guess a cartoon fan boy won't hurt."

"Whatever," Matt said.

"Tai look," Kari said, "I'm taller than the other gatomons." She smiles as she stands next to a group of feline digimons. "I'm going to be human again soon."

"You're still changing slowly," Tai said.

A worker digimon comes up to them, "I need to ask you to leave again so we can finish the bridge."

"You worked on it for a long time yesterday though," Kari said, "How much longer is it going to take?"

"With what we still have to do it will take four hours at most," the digimon said, "But we should be done in about two if the others with me don't screw around again."

"Where should we go this time," Takato asked.

"Well it is breakfast time so I say we go to the café and get something to eat first," Tai said.

"I'll go tell the gatomons that aren't hurt that we have to leave again today for a few hours," Kari said and turns around to leave the room and sees TK standing outside, "Oh hey TK," she said, "What's with the wig you're wearing?"

"Um it's not a wig Kari," TK said, "I woke up this morning like this, it looks like my hair was the first sign of me changing back to human I guess."

"Now that just looks really weird," Veemon said coming out of Kari's room and seeing TK with blond hair while other then that she still looks like a Lady Veemon in every other way.

"I'm not bad," TK said.

"No, your just not as cute," Veemon said, "But I'm a Veemon. Davis lets go see the others."

"I'm going to Sora's," Tai said, "I'll take some gatomons with me."

"I'm going to Matt's," Kari said.

"Andrew made him mad," TK said, "You're going to bother him even more. I'll lead you there."

"Come on Rika," Takato said, "You need to practice your teleporting. Get Ryo and Monodramon we're going to practice or something."

"Why do you say that Rika needs to practice her teleporting," Renamon asked.

"Takato's either embarrassed or upset about what happened when we first woke up," Rika said.

"And that would be," Renamon said.

"I was startled to the point where I teleported when we woke up and accidentally took most of Takato's clothes with me," Rika said.

"That doesn't sound like a problem to me," Renamon said as she walks over to Takato, "You were just startled Rika, so I don't think you need to practice at all except to keep yourself from being startled like that."

"Then I guess you would need to train or practice yourself Renamon because you were startled as well by that," Ice said sitting in front of Rika and Renamon's bedroom door.

Meanwhile in Henry's room, "Ahhh what the hell did you do to me," Terriermon yelled loud enough to wake every one there up.

"Huh what's the matter Terriermon," Henry asked.

"Yeah what is your problem," Suzy said as she stretches like an actual cat and yawns, "I was having a good dream till you woke me up."

"Who the hell did this to me," Terriermon yelled as he runs into the bedroom causing sweat drops to form by the sides of every one else heads and to stare for a few moments before cracking up laughing, "This isn't funny!"

"Actually it's hilarious," Henry said.

"I'm guessing this is the repayment for the fur growth shampoo and what happened to me last night," Suzy said between laughter.

"Come on," Terriermon said.

"Lopmon you should have made it look like he had a gut," Suzy said.

"I can't make something that he doesn't have," Lopmon said rubbing Terriermon's belly, "Beside too much fur would block me from rubbing his belly."

"You're not bad either," Lopmon said.

"Cute," Suzy said, "The boyfriend and girlfriend are cuddling."

"We're not a couple," Lopmon said.

"Alright then," Suzy said, "Teirrermon would you like to go on a date."

"No," Lopmon yelled as she grabs Terriermon and wraps him in her ears.

"If you're not a couple then Terriermon can date anyone," Suzy said.

"No," Lopmon said, "Mine."

"Mine what?" Suzy asked.

"You know Lopmon," Henry said, "For some one who says you aren't a couple you seem very over possessive of him."

"Fine whatever you say," Suzy said.

"I'm not letting any one else touching my mate," Lopmon yelled and then covers her mouth after blurting it out.

"So you finally admitted it Lopmon," Terriermon said, "Well to someone else besides me that is since we got here." Lopmon glares at him as she tightens her ear around him even more, "Uh Lopmon I can't breath."

"Hey Lopmon there's nothing wrong if other people know," Suzy said, "Anyways why didn't you want us to know?"

"Because whenever we do tell someone else Terriermon starts bragging about it and it gets really annoying," Lopmon said, "So I decided to start denying it after awhile."

"Lopmon I think you should stop squeezing Terriermon before he dies," Henry said.

Lopmon lets go of Terriermon, "Fine," Terriermon said, "I won't brag...as much." He rubs Lopmon's back.

"I'm going to find the gatomons," Suzy said and turns to Henry, "Didn't you promise Jeri about going to breakfast with her." Henry's eyes widen. Then he runs from the place. Suzy walks to the door. "Keep an eyes on the place," she said as she leaves.

"I'm hungry," Terriermon said, "Care to join me?"

"I would love to," Lopmon said.

"Then shall we go MILADY, "Terriermon asked.

"Hmm you're actually being serious and sweet at that," Lopmon said, "That is very rare for you."

"I can be serious anytime I want," Terriermon said.

"Then prove it," Lopmon said, "I want you to go an entire week with out making a wise crack or being sarcastic in any way."

"What will happen if I were to agree to that," Terriermon asked.

"Let's just say if you can do it I'll let you brag all you want about us being together," Lopmon said, "But if you can't you stop bragging all together and have to do whatever I tell you for a week as well."

"So you're telling me that I get to brag all I want about us being together if I agree to this little bet," Terriermon said, "But if I lose then I have to stop bragging and do whatever you want, that seems a little unfair to me."

"What do you want?" Lopmon asked.

"Food," Terriermon said.

"I knew you would lose," Lopmon said.

Meanwhile Tai walks up and rubs his face. "This is going to be tough," he said looking at the large group of gatomons sunning on a patch of grass.

"Hey Tai," Sora said, "Watching the gatomons again?"

"They need to do some work still," Tai said.

"Well the fights are on hold for a few hours I think," Sora said, "They're cleaning it. One of the fights made the place stink. I'm going to look into it. I want to know if it's a planned delay."

"I can go look around the arena if you want," one of the gatomons said, "I won't take that long and can tell you if they are cleaning it or what they are actually doing."

"Are you sure you want to do that," Tai asked, "You really don't have to."

"I want to because I don't like just lounging around all the time," the gatomon said, "I like to be able to do things that are actually useful that can help others. Also I know a few good hiding places there so they won't see me."

"You could always just tell us where the hiding places you're talking about are," Tai said.

"There is a slight problem with that," the gatomon said, "Even if I told you exactly where they are it wouldn't help you because they're only big enough to fit a gatomon on all fours."

"Hmm that wouldn't help us at all," Tai said.

"Tai how about we just let her go and take a look for us," Sora said as she walks up to Tai and kisses him on the lips and after a few minutes they end the kiss, "We haven't spent all that much time together since we got here except when we were working on making the plans with the others, but that doesn't really count."

"Alright we'll let the gatomon go see what's going on," Tai said and then turns to the gatomon, "But you will be careful and don't do anything that will cause you to get hurt."

"I won't," the gatomon said, "I'll be back in an hour from now at most."

Meanwhile with Henry, "Sorry...I'm...late...Jeri," he said out of breath as he goes up to her, "I...kind...of...overslept...and then...got distracted when I...saw what...Lopmon decided to do...to Terriermon."

"Don't worry it's ok Henry," Jeri said.

"Really," Henry said.

"I forgive you," Jeri said, "The food is at my place. Leomon took all the others to train."

"I don't mind," Henry said as he follow Jeri into the apartment.

Meanwhile Tai watch as a gatomon with long fur skips over to them. "So this is where you are," the gatomon said, "I know I look different. Terriermon try to prank Henry but got me instead. I came to show the felines my new look."

"Not bad," a gatomon said, "It may take some time to care for it."

"I agree," Suzy said, "So what are we going to do now?"

"We aren't sure," another gatomon said, "Do you have any ideas of what we should do?"

Meanwhile with the gatomon that went to check out the arena, "Jeeze it really stinks here," she said as she looks at the arena from her hiding spot, "And it looks like a war between Sukamons broke out."

"Why did Lord Holy Angemon have to have the last fight with two humans that both had Sukamon's for there partners champion forms," a Cyclonemon complained.

"Just get back to work on the unscheduled maintenance Lord Holy Angemon told us to do while the others are cleaning the arena up and stop your complaining," the same Grizzmon from before said, "I know it stinks but complaining about it isn't going to do anything."

"So it wasn't scheduled," the gatomon said, "I'll let Tai know that but I'm going to listen to see if I can find out anything else important."

"Maelstrom," a few Megaseadramon in the arena yelled as they use their attacks to clean it up some what causing the gatomon to turn her head towards them.

"That's one way to get it clean," she said and a few minutes later her eyes go wide as the water drops down and starts heading towards the place she's currently hiding in, 'Uh oh this isn't going to be any fun,' she thinks right before the nasty water pushes her out of her hiding spot and she ends up swallowing some of it, "Ewe this is really nasty and I think I'm going to be sick."

"Who's in there," one the megaseadramon said as he looks around, "Must be a wondering partner digimon. They seem to get almost anywhere."

"Yea there are so many," another megaseadramon said, "If they shut down the security network we could be over run."

"If Lord Holy Angemon was defeated I'm leaving here," a third megaseadramon said, "No since getting hurt over a lost man."

"I need to tell Lord Tai about this," the gatomon whispered.

"Be careful," Datamon said, "It may be water proof with the panel. You could easily soak this." He points at a gap in the panel. "It could cause problems."

"Alright mister pushy," a random megaseadramon said. He turns to the other megaseadramon. "I guess its better than having to clean it twice."

"Just stop arguing and all of you do what you're supposed to do," Grizzmon yelled, "The more you argue the longer it's going to take."

"I don't see you doing anything," the Cyclonemon muttered under his breath.

"That's because I was just told to supervise and make sure everything got done," Grizzmon said turning to look at Cyclonemon, "Now get back to work."

"Fine whatever you say," the Cyclonemon said.

'I can't wait to get out of here at the moment,' Grizzmon thinks, 'Though the megaseadramons are smart about getting out of here when Lord Holy Angemon is defeated. I also still need to look at that one thing I found when I get the chance.'

'Wait isn't that the same Grizzmon I ran into yesterday,' the gatomon thinks, 'I'm going back to where Tai and the others are, I can't stand being here anymore and I think I have enough information for the moment.'

Grizzmon turns towards the area that the gatomon is in and spots her, 'What is that gatomon doing here at the moment,' he thinks and mouths the words get out of here when she turns and sees him looking at her.

'Uh oh Grizzmon sees me,' she thinks, 'Wait is he telling me to get out of here, why isn't he trying to stop me,' she thinks as she moves faster to get out of the part of the arena she's in.

A little later the gatomon runs up to Tai and the others, "What happened to you," Sora asked seeing her soaked.

"I'll tell you in a minute Sora," the gatomon said out of breath, "This wasn't a planned maintenance, they are actually cleaning the arena because I heard that the last fight that happened the two humans both had Sukamon's for partners, but the host decided to have them do an unscheduled one on the arena while there are some Megaseadramons using one of their attacks to clean the arena."

"Are you feeling ok," Kari asked as she walks over to the gatomon, "You don't look so well."

"No I'm not," the gatomon said, "But would you if you swallowed some of the water that was used to get rid of some of the Sukamon's feces?"

"Sora do you mind if I use the shower?" Tai asked.

"Sure go ahead," the red head said, "I'll watch the others."

"Thanks," Tai said picking up the gatomon.

Meanwhile with TK, "What are all of you doing in my place?" Matt yelled at the gatomons in his place.

"I invited them," TK said, "They need a place to stay until they can go back to their place."

"What are you doing?" Matt yelled and runs over to a group of gatomons climbing on the screen.

"Matt just calm down," TK said, "They aren't doing anything wrong."

"Oh Matt sorry about the other day," some of the gatomons said, "We didn't mean to act the way we did, it turns out that the digimon who make the food slipped catnip into all of our food including Kari, Black Gatomon and Gatomon's as well."

"Uh thanks for the apology I think," Matt said, "But I still didn't like that you wouldn't let the others untie me after Gabumon had you tie me up the way you did."

"So can they stay," TK asked.

"Yea they can stay as long as they get down off the screen and don't make a big mess," Matt said, "And as long as they can behave as well."

"Thanks Matt," TK said.

"Your welcome," Matt said and can't help feel uncomfortable looking at TK with hair as a Lady Veemon.

"So what should we do," TK asked.

"How about we play," some of the gatomons yelled as they start tearing the room apart while playing.

"Hey I said not to make a mess," Matt yelled.

"Don't worry we'll clean up the mess we make before we leave," one of the gatomons said.

"What's with all the noise," Patamon asked and yawns as he comes out of his and TK's bedroom, "I didn't get much sleep because Ken was either snoring or every time I started to fall asleep finally I would get kicked and woken up again."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't snore," Ken yelled.

"Sure you don't," TK said

"I don't snore," Ken yelled.

"The problem is that you asleep at the same time," Patamon said, "All those that know he Snore raise you hands." They watch as the gatomon raise their paws. "See," Patamon said with a smile, "They agree with us."

"They don't count," Ken yelled.

"I'll get food," Matt said, "TK you're in charge. Everyone do what TK tells you to do or else."

With a wide smile TK turns to the others. "What should I order first."

"Ken let me tell you something," Wormmon said.

"What is it," Ken asked.

"You may not snore as a human Ken," Wormmon said causing Ken to become a little happy, "But as a digimon when you're sleeping you make more noise then a motor boat."

"Great even Wormmon is saying that I snore," Ken muttered to himself.

"Every Gabumon and Black Gabumon I have met and have had to sleep nearby them seems to snore most of the time," a gatomon that is near Ken said loud enough for Ken to hear.

'Why do I suddenly have the feeling that I'm not going to like what is about to happen,' Patamon thinks.

"No more talking about Ken snoring so says the one in charge." TK said as she smiles.

"Fine," Wormmon said, "Who made you in charge?"

"Matt did," TK said.

"Before you say anything else Wormmon, Matt did put TK in charge," Patamon said.

"How about we all play a game," a gatomon said.

"What kind of game did you have in mind," TK asked.

"I don't know," the same gatomon said, "Any kind of game is fine with me."

"Hmm Matt told all of you not to make a big mess so I don't think attack tag is an option," TK said, "Anyone else have an idea for a game?"

"Angewomon says," a gatomon said.

"Angewomon says paw on you head," a gatomon said.

A little later Tai walks back to Sora's place. "Here is the food," Tai said. He lifts the plate from the cart and hands it to Sora. After grabbing his, he turns to the others, "Please grab one."

"So Tai what's the plan?" Sora asked.

"I going to look for insiders," Tai said and watches a gabumon walk by. "I think I found one," he said standing up.

"Do you think that's a good idea Tai," Sora asked, "Just to ask random digimon you see?"

"What else can I do," Tai asked, "Besides that is one of the digimon Crystal Agumon put on the list."

"Well just be careful ok," Sora said.

Tai walks up to the gabumon, "Can I speak to you for a moment," Tai asked.

"What is it you want human," the gabumon asked.

"Well I was wondering what you would think about helping me and my friends try to stop Lord Holy Angemon," Tai asked.

"I'll have to think about it," the gabumon said, "Actually Tai I'm currently one of Jeri's partners, though my real Tamer is Julie and you should find a better way to ask things like that with out giving the majority of the information away."

"That Gabumon does have a good point Tai," Sora said as she's behind Tai, "You're just going to make things bad for all of us if you ask it like that."

"Uh Lord Tai I need to tell you some more stuff," the gatomon that Tai gave a bath to earlier said, "Yesterday and today while I was wondering around I ran into a Grizzmon both times and the first time he was alone but today he was with others and was the only one to see me but didn't do anything, I think he might be able to help maybe."

"Yeah I guess the two of you are right about how I should ask," Tai said.

"Start off slowly," Sora said, "That's about it."

"Don't make it look like you want him to help you," the gabumon said, "I need to get going."

"Alright," Tai said, "I'll try."

Meanwhile Izzy looks up from the screen. "Whoever made this system is smart," he said.

"Thank you," Crystal Agumon said, "But think that does not mean I will not fight my best if we must. Me and Gabumon will make sure Matt does not lose."

"Alright," Gomamon said, "That's the spirit. I want to see Tai and Matt have a rematch."

"I think you're getting a little too much into these fights," Tentomon said.

"You got to want to see Gabumon and Agumon go at it once more," Gomamon said, "The last time they fought it ended in a draw."

"Good point," Tentomon said.

"Either one of them could win because as far as I could tell from the show Gabumon and Agumon are evenly matched in strength and skill," Crystal Agumon said.

"I didn't think you would be one to watch cartoons or TV shows Crystal Agumon," Gomamon said.

"Well truth is I do not watch any kind of TV all that much but I watch that show for a different reason since I can usually estimate a potential enemies power by watching them fight or sparing with them," Crystal Agumon said.

"I thought all digimon could do that to some extent," Izzy said.

"Yes all digimon can to some extent," Crystal Agumon said, "Moat of the time I can actually tell who's going to win a fight before it's even close to being over, like I knew Tentomon here was going to win."

"Why do you say that," Gomamon asked.

"Well in your case it is clear to most people with a brain," Crystal Agumon said.

"What do you mean by that," Gomamon yelled.

"Calm down," Crystal Agumon said, "I am not insulting you or anything if that is what you think, what I mean is that you get overconfident and let your guard down half the time while fighting, especially against your friends."

"Crystal Agumon does make a good point," Izzy said.

"There is always the unknown," Gomamon said.

"There is only the unknown to those that don't think," Crystal Agumon said.

"We'll see," Gomamon said.

"Gomamon, Crystal Agumon is right," Izzy said as he's watching the screen.

"I'm leaving," Gomamon said, "Joe may need me."

Gomamon walks up to see Joe with a nurse rubbing his head. "I want to go out," he said, "They're making fun of me."

"Alright," Joe said. He turns to the nurse digimon and asked, "Do you mind carrying us to some of our friends?"

"Sure," the nurse digimon said.

"Thanks," Joe said, "I owe you a kiss," he said causing the nurse digimon to blush.

"So where do the two of you want to go to," the nurse asked.

"Anywhere but here at the moment," Gomamon said.

Meanwhile with Takato in the training area, "So why is it you said Rika needs to train again," Renamon asked looking at him.

"Rika already told you," Takato said, "But I guess I'll tell you again, when she was woken up by that noise she ended up teleporting about ten feet away from me with all my clothes except my boxers," he said and whispered the last part.

"I see," Renamon said and gets closer to Takato.

"Uh Renamon you're making me feel a little uncomfortable with how close you are," Takato said.

"So you're saying Rika did something like this," Renamon asked with an evil grin as she touches Takato's pants and they vanish.

"Hey what did you do with my shorts,." Takato whispered.

"Don't worry they are close by," Renamon said.

Some of the other people and digimon in the area point at Takato and start laughing at him, "Renamon this isn't funny give me back my shorts now," Takato said.

"Huh where did these come from," Rika asked looking at Takato's pants that she happens to be wearing backwards.

"I just did this as an example to show you that most of my kind of digimon if they have taken enough time to train can teleport anything to anywhere with out much thought," Renamon said, "And last night while you were chatting with the others after that meeting I decided to start showing Rika how to do that."

"Ok I get your point," Takato said, "Now can I just have my shorts back."

"Sure," Renamon said, "Hey Rika those pants you're currently wearing are Takato's and he would like them back now."

"What these are Takato's," Rika said and next thing Takato knows his shorts are over his head and his head is stuck in one of the legs part.

After a few minutes of watching Takato trying to pull them off Renamon decides to help him, "Thanks Renamon," he said.

"Your welcome," Renamon said, "I guess you're right about Rika still needing a little bit of training with that."

"Actually I did that on purpose," Rika said with a smirk, "Though I'm not sure why I decided to do that."

"Renamon does things like that to me," Guilmon said, "I think it something like they like to cuddle."

"You like to lick me on the back of my neck at times," Renamon said, "But Guilmon is right. You're acting as Takato's mate."

Takato face turns red as Rika yelled, "What?!"

"I'm just telling you how you're body is acting like," Renamon said as she steps into a training stance.

"It's not bad," Takato said. Rika turns to Takato.

"Lets practice," Renamon said, "You two need to train together. So I'll play the enemy digimon and Guilmon will play my tamer. Shall we make it interesting, Losers does what the winners tells them to do for the rest of the day."

"That sounds fine with me," Rika said with a smirk, "I hope you like having to do what we tell the two of you to do Renamon."

"Oh Takato one more thing before we start," Renamon said, "Give Guilmon the D-arc that belongs to Rika when she's human and a few of your cards just for show."

"Hmm ok," Takato said as he pulls out Rika's D-arc and grabs a few random cards out of his deck and gives them to Guilmon.

"What's the point of that Renamon," Rika said, "You know it's not going to be any help at all."

"As I said it's just for show," Renamon said, "No harm in just letting Guilmon pretend to modify me with some cards as part of the training now is there?"

"Yeah I guess there is no harm in letting dino boy pretend," Rika said as she gets into a training stance of her own.

"Why did you call Guilmon that," Takato asked.

"Because I can," Rika said, "Now lets just worry about training and stop yapping."

'Hmm these are some pretty good cards,' Guilmon thinks, 'Too bad they won't work for me.'

"So let's get on with this," Rika said.

"Already ahead of you," Renamon said as she tries to punch Rika but misses as she does a back flip and nearly hits Renamon in the chin with her foot.

"You didn't even tell us you were starting," Takato said.

"Do you actually think the enemy is going to let you know," Renamon said.

"Renamon does have a point Takato," Rika said as she tries to use a sweep kick on Renamon, "Since when did the digimon we have fought warn us that they were going to attack us before they did?"

"Guilmon use some of the cards now," Renamon said before she yelled, "Power Paw!"

Rika watch Renamon come toward her. Renamon raise her head up and yelled, "Nova blast," Renamon yelled. Rika jumps back from the attack. They stop to look at Guilmon. He just smiles and waves a greymon card.

"This seems to change the fight a little," Renamon said kicking at Rika. Rika skids across the ground to next to Takato.

"I don't know how but we need to be careful," Takato told Rika as he helps her up. "Renamon is more experienced at fighting than you but Guilmon never used the cards before."

"We're practicing like this because Rika can use her attacks very well but she never fought before," Renamon said as she charges at her.

Ryo watch from the side line. She turns from the fight to watch Monodramon chase a group of male digimon with a broom. 'I need to thank him for keeping those boys away from me,' she thinks. She turns back to the fight and watches Renamon stop Rika while trying to use her diamond storm.

"Not bad for a beginner Rika," Renamon said, "But knowing when to use certain attacks is what will make you the winner or the loser of the fight."

"Whatever you say," Rika said with a smirk, "Power paw!"

Renamon is thrown back and regains herself and lands on her feet, "You were planning on doing something like that the entire time," she said as she's turning around as Rika lands in a crouch before standing and facing Renamon again.

"As you said yourself this is a training fight and some attacks you won't know are coming till it's too late," Rika said, "Also Takato when are you going to swipe one of your cards?"

"I'm not sure which one to use," Takato said, "For a couple reasons, one you have been a human all of your life till now and two I'm not sure how it would affect you exactly."

"Well I'm telling you to use one," Rika said.

"Alright just give me a moment," Takato said as he looks for one that has a rookies attack on it, "Found one, Digi-modify Elecmon's Lightning Knife activate!"

"That's it," Rika said.

"As I said I'm not sure how it will affect you exactly," Takato said, "So till we know that will just have to do ok."

"Fine whatever," Rika said as she starts to feel the affect from the card and forms a knife like dagger out of electricity in her hand, 'Takato you're such a coward at times,' she thinks as she throws it Renamon.

"Like that is going to do any good," Renamon said as she uses her arm to swat away the electric dagger and is caught by surprise as it explodes causing electricity to course through her body and sends her flying back past Guilmon.

"Renamon are you ok," Guilmon asked.

"Don't worry I'm fine," Renamon said, "Though I would swear that attack came from a medium to high powered champion level digimon if I didn't know better."

"Rika are you feeling ok," Takato asked.

"I'm fine," Rika said, 'Dang that took a lot out of me, how does Renamon do it with out feeling a little exhausted after it?'

"Not bad," Renamon said, "But you're still new." She runs at her as Rika gets ready to block the attack and she watches as Renamon fades away and then she is kicked in the back. "You may have control over the attacks," Renamon said, "but you just don't know how to use them."

Rika kicks at Renamon and rolls to her feet. "I'll show you," Rika said as she jumps at Renamon and she easily dodges Rika's punch.

"You know Rika you're being sloppy with your attacks at the moment," Renamon said.

"Renamon I trained you better then this," Rika said as she lands a kick in Renamon's gut.

"What are you talking about," Renamon asked both a little curious and confused as Rika runs at her and she grabs her and throws her over her and Rika lands on her back.

"I can tell that you are holding back at the moment," Rika said as she jumps to her feet, "I told you multiple times never to hold back at all."

"I'm only holding back because we are only training," Renamon said as she grabs Rika's leg as she tries to kick her only to get kicked in the chin with Rika's other foot as she sends her to the ground on her back again and shakes the blow off, "And I don't want to seriously hurt you and you wouldn't be able to keep up with me either."

'Hmm which card to use,' Guilmon thinks as he looks at the cards Takato gave him for this training fight and sees the hyper wing card, 'Ah one of Takato's favorite cards to use.' Guilmon grabs the card and swipes it through the d-arc, "Digi-modify Hyper Wing activate," he yelled.

"Two can play at that," Takato said as he grabs the same card out of the cards he still has, "Digi-modify Hyper Wing activate," he yelled swiping the card through his d-arc.

"Looks like we are taking this fight to the sky for awhile," Renamon said with a grin as she flies up into the air easily.

'Maybe that wasn't a good idea,' Takato thinks seeing Rika having a lot of trouble controlling her movements with the wings.

"You know Rika with how slow and out of control you are moving I could probably take a nap before you even reach me," Renamon taunted.

"That does it Renamon," Rika yelled as here movements become less erratic and more controlled, "Stop playing around and actually show me your real strength or are you too much of a coward too."

Renamon becomes more seriously do to the fact that Rika hit a nerve by saying that, "So you really want me to show you how strong and fast I am," Renamon said, "Then I will."

"I will take your best shot," Rika said only to find herself laying on her back on the ground as she finished the sentence, 'Huh what just happened,' she thinks as she gets up feeling sore all over from the impact into the ground.

"You know Rika if you realize I'm too much for you," Renamon said standing about ten feet away from Rika with her arms crossed, "You could always decide that we end this fight right now."

"I'm not giving up," Rika said as she runs at Renamon and teleports behind her to try to kick her only to receive a sweep kick from Renamon and land on her back again as she appears behind her.


	36. Chapter 36

"Have you had enough yet Rika," Renamon asked as she waits for Rika to stand up again.

"That's enough you two," Takato said.

"Stay out of this," both Rika and Renamon yelled as they glare at Takato causing him to flinch and back up.

"Let me ask you something," Rika said as she struggles to get back to her feet and does, "Why didn't you fight like this in the fight against Strikedramon and Ryo?" She throws a punch at Renamon as she yelled, "Power Paw," only for Renamon to grab her arm and throw her up in the air.

"I was warming up when IceDevimon tried to attack you," Renamon said, "And I was caught off guard when Strikedramon attacked me because I was making sure there was nothing left of IceDevimon that would allow him to regenerate again."

Rika stops herself in mid air as she prepares to attack, "Diamond Sto...," she started to yell only for Renamon to teleport behind her and kick her in the back of the head sending her into the ground again face first this time though.

"Rika are you ok," Takato asked.

"Ouch," Rika said before passing out and reverting to a reddish-orange Viximon.

"Looks like you went a little overboard Renamon," Guilmon said.

"Rika kept telling me to show her my full power and then called me a coward so I did what she wanted," Renamon said.

Meanwhile Grizzmon looks up from the crew to see a human walking towards them. "Sorry," he said, "This place is closed for now."

"Sorry," the human said, "I'm Tai. I just came to ask when I will fight."

Grizzmon turns to the other digimon looking up at the human. "Lets go some place so you stop distracting my workers."

Grizzmon leads Tai into a well hidden place. "I'm guessing you're here for more than to know when you have a fight. What do you want?"

"First I want you to promise me that you won't tell anyone else what I say here," Tai said.

"It depends on what it is," Grizzmon said, "And the mood I'm currently in."

Tai takes a deep breath and sighs, "Well the thing is my friends and I are trying to figure out a way to stop Lord Holy Angemon," he said, "And I was wondering if you might be willing to help us?"

"Hmm I don't know if I should help you human," Grizzmon said, "I'm usually very busy and I don't know if I could work that into my schedule."

"All I really want to know is the layout of the area Lord Holy Angemon stays," Tai said, "And any weaknesses he may actually have."

"What the hell," Grizzmon said, "I'll help you and your friends, but only because I'm already working on trying to figure out a way to stop him myself since I'm part of the rebels and Lord Holy Angemon doesn't realize it and because of it I'm one of his most trusted workers."

"Thanks," Tai said, "So can you tell me anything useful at the moment."

"Well to me it seems that Lord Holy Angemon is dependant on most of his technology," Grizzmon said, "I'm pretty sure if his systems were to be taken offline he wouldn't have much of a chance against all of the humans and partner digimon, especially since he's turning the humans who lose their fights to digimon."

"Thanks for letting me know that," Tai said, "Also if there is anyway do you think you can help me get the layout of his place?"

"That's going to be harder to do then you think," Grizzmon said, "Mainly because he has it set up to where the layout of the place changes every few days."

"Also do you think you can keep in contact with me every few days," Tai asked, "I want to exactly what he's up to."

"I can't promise anything like that," Grizzmon said, "But I can at least try to get in contact with you every now and then."

"Well thanks for taking the time to talk to me," Tai said, "I don't mean to be rude but I have some other things I need to do and other digimon I also need to talk to as well."

Grizzmon watches Tai walk away and is about to go back to supervising the digimon in the arena but stops, 'What the hell,' he thinks as he pulls out the disk like thing he found the other day, 'I don't think taking a few more minutes to listen to this will hurt.'

Grizzmon looks the thing over and finds a small button on it and sets it on the ground as he pushes it causing a life size hologram of Wizardmon to appear in front of him, "Grizzmon I know you are the one listening to this because I set it up to only work for you the first time," the hologram said, "What I want you to do with this is find a Taichi Kamiya or is it Taichi Yagami and give it to him, I think at times he goes by just Tai."

"Hey," Grizzmon said as he runs at Tai. Tai turn to the digimon. "Do you know someone named Taichi Kamiya. I found this and I think it belongs to him."

"I'm Taichi Kamiya," Tai said.

"Then this is yours," Grizzmon said.

"Thanks," Tai said.

Meanwhile Renamon walks next to Takato. "Can I hold her?" Renamon asked.

"No," Takato said.

"Hey," Guilmon said running up, "They're done with the bridge."

"Alright," Takato said, "I'll take care of Rika, Guilmon you check your eggs and Renamon tell the others."

"Very well," Renamon said.

Takato walks next to Guilmon on the bridge. Behind him Ryo, Monodramon and the terriermon follow.

Ryo turns to Monodramon, "Monodramon I want to say thank you for those male digimon away from me earlier," Ryo said.

"Your welcome," Monodramon said, "I did it because you're my tamer and I don't want you getting hurt."

"Monodramon and Ryo sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," the terriermon started only to be interrupted.

"Shut up," everyone else yelled with out really thinking about it.

"What do you do that for?" Terriermon said.

"Just habbit," Monodramon said.

"That Terriermon mess it up for all the other terriermons," the terriermon said.

Guilmon starts off running and enters the room. "I guess being that close he could stand it and ran to his eggs," Takato said.

Meanwhile Kari smiles as she looks at herself to see that she's taller than all the other gatomons. Just then a knock came from the door. Patamon opens it to see Renamon. "I'm just here to tell you the bridge is finished," the fox digimon said.

"Lets go," Kari said, "I want to get home before I change any more."

Meanwhile Tai smile as he walk up to Sora. "Thanks for the advice," he said, "He said that he agrees and he gave me this." he said lifting the disk.

"Izzy should look at that," Sora said.

"But first we should check the bridge," Tai said.

Rika opens her eyes. She felt warmth around her. She looks up to see Takato. "What is going on? Why are you so huge?"

"Well Rika after the last attack Renamon did well," Takato said only to be interrupted.

"Just spit it out Takato," Rika said in a higher pitched voice then usual, "And what's wrong with my voice?"

"I'm trying to tell you," Takato said, "What happened is you de-digivolved after the last attack, I'm not sure if it's from the beating Renamon gave you or if you used up most of your energy while training with her."

"It is probably a combination of the two," the terriermon said.

"That would make a lot of sense," Monodramon said, "Rika did use quite a few attacks in her training match against Renamon."

"So what do I look like at the moment," Rika asked.

"Well besides your fur being a reddish-orange color you look just like a Viximon right now," Takato said.

"Great that means I have to depend on others for the time being," Rika muttered.

"That's not the worst problem is that," Guilmon said walking from the apartment, "Remember the bet? The losers must do what the winners says."

"Have fun Rika," Takato said trying not to laugh.

"Tamers too," Guilmon said, "But we won't start it until you're a rookie again Rika."

"That's right," Renamon said, "I think the others are coming for a meeting so we better get Rika to digivolve before then."

"That really sounds reassuring," Rika said sarcastically.

"Hey," Tai said with the gatomons running past him.

"Oh hey Tai," Takato said.

"What happened to Rika," Tai asked.

"She was training with Renamon and she said something Renamon didn't like," Takato said, "And things got a little out of hand and a few minutes after Rika said what she said she was knocked out and reverted to her in-training form."

"So is Rika ok," Tai asked.

"I'm just fine," Rika said sarcastically, "If you consider having to depend on others being fine."

"So Tai when is the meeting we are having again," Takato asked.

"It will be about two or three hours from now," Tai said, "Why do you ask?"

"That's just enough time to make Rika digivolve," Renamon said, "I'm already thinking of something to do with the bet."

"I'm going to drop something off at Izzy's," Tai said, "Watch the digimons for me." As he walks away, Agumon and Mary run up next to him.

"Great, we have to babysit more fur balls," Rika groaned.

"Hey," one gatomon yelled, "You're more of a fur ball than us."

Before Takato knows it a gatopmon takes Rika from his arms. "You're so cute," the gatomon said, "Someone get me a baby bottle."

"Hey give her back," Takato yelled running after the gatomon.

"She's just like a baby," another gatomon said.

"Let me go," Rika yelled as she tries to get out of the gatomon's arms and can't.

"Aw she must be really hungry," the gatomon siad.

"I said let me go," Rika yelled.

"I found something we can use like a bottle," another gatomon said as she comes up to the gatomon holding Rika.

"Come back here," Takato yelled, "She's not a toy."

"You're right," the gatomon holding Rika said with her ears down, "She a baby." She runs off once more.

Takato turn to Renamon. "Could you help?" he asked.

"This could be just the thing Rika needs to digivolve before the others get here," Renamon said, "I'm going to see my eggs."

"Hey," Kari called, "what's been going on here?"

"Nothing much except I'm taking care of this baby," the gatomon said that is holding Rika.

"Aw she's so adorable," Kari said, "So did Renamon's eggs already hatch?"

"No," Rika yelled only for the gatomon that is holding her to shove the nipple of the makeshift bottle in her mouth.

"That is Rika," Takato said as he tries to grab the gatomon holding Rika only for her to jump out of his reach and causing him to lose his balance and fall, "When we got back here that gatomon grabbed Rika out my arms and I have been trying to get her back."

"What happened to Rika," Kari asked, "Why is she an in-training digimon at the moment?"

"I'll explain it to you as soon as I get her back," Takato said.

"Well ok," Kari said and starts feeling a little weird, "I'm probably going to stay inside for the rest of the day anyways and maybe for the next few days as well."

"Why is that," Takato asked.

"Well I think my changes back to human are starting to speed up," Kari said.

"Oh ok," Takato said.

"I'll come with you for a bit," Gatomon said.

Meanwhile, Izzy open the door for Tai. "Someone gave this to me," Tai said as he hands Izzy the disk. "I was hoping you can read it."

"I'll try," Izzy said. Tai watch as Izzy slip the disk into his home-made computer. Izzy frowns as he looks at the screen. "I can read it but it is encrypted. With out the key, I'm going to need to crack it."

"How long is that going to take?" Tai asked.

"Very long," Izzy said, "I don't have the right software, and I don't know how many times it has been encrypted." He press some buttons. "Great I can't copy it from the disk...The data change."

"Can't you get Crystal Agumon to help you with that," Tai asked.

"I was planning on getting his help and it is still going to take a long time to decrypt the data on this disk," Izzy said, "Whoever wanted to give this to you went to a lot of trouble to make sure that no one else could read it if it fell into the wrong hands I guess."

"Seems like they went to a lot of trouble so no one could read it straight off," Agumon said, "What I mean is why encrypt it to where you can't even access it at the moment?"

"I really do not know why the person or digimon who made this did it like this," Izzy said, "I will let the rest of you know if I make any kind of progress at the meeting later."

Meanwhile with Takato, "I finally got you," he said as he tries to grab the gatomon holding Rika still only for her to jump at the last second causing him to fall on his face as she runs into Tai and Kari's rooms and closes the door.

"Hey can some of the rest of you shove the couch in front of the door," the gatomon said.

"Sure we can," another gatomon said as her and some of the others start pushing the couch, "But why do you want us to do that?"

"Who is that in your arms," Suzy asked walking up to the gatomon, "She's so cute."

"This is Rika that I'm holding Suzy," the gatomon said, "From what I overheard she de-digivolved while practicing with Renamon."

"Let me hold her," Suzy asked and the gatomon hands Rika to Suzy after pulling the bottle out of her mouth.

"Put me down," Rika yelled. Just then the bottle is pushed back into her mouth.

"Babies are cranky when hungry," Suzy said looking at the bottle in Rika's mouth. Rika realizing how hungry she is can't stop herself as she starts drinking from the bottle.

Meanwhile Mimi runs over to Matt's place. She stops at the door to turn to her partner. "Palmon how do my petals look?" she asked.

"They're fine," Palmon said, "How do my look?"

"Nice," Mimi said, "but for this little thing." She grab a leaf from Palmon head.

"Thanks," Palmon said.

"You sure they're alright?"

"I'm sure. Are mine alright?"

"Nothing I can see. Does my face look alright."

"It does. What about mine?"

"It cute but you don't look so good. Maybe we should go home and make you look a little before coming here."

"Maybe," Palmon said as the door opens.

"Oh hey Mimi what brings you here," Matt asked as he kneels down so Mimi doesn't have to look up to see his face.

"Yeah what's going on," Gabumon asked from behind Matt.

"Well um I wanted to uh," Mimi said nervously.

"What I think Mimi means is that she wants to ask you if um," Palmon said also starting to become somewhat nervous about this herself.

"What is it you want to tell or ask us," Matt asked waiting patiently.

Mimi takes a deep breath, "I want to uh ask if you would um go on a date with me," she finally said.

"And I wanted to ask Gabumon that as well," Palmon said blushing.

"Sure I'll go on a date with you Palmon," Gabumon said excited.

"I'm not trying to sound mean when I say this but it would be kind of strange dating a digimon," Matt said.

"So it's a no then," Mimi asked sounding depressed.

"That's not what I mean," Matt said, "What I mean is it will be really awkward."

Meanwhile Tai walks of out Izzy's place. "I smell something," Agumon said.

"I smell it too," Mary said as she and Agumon run off. Tai runs after them and walks up to a small dino digimon.

"There you are," Tai said, "You ran off after we returned to the island."

"I panicked," Tyrannomon said, "All those Gatomons."

"They aren't bad. Come on lets get going back," Tai said grabbing Tyrannomon's claw.

"Are you sure about that," Tyrannomon asked.

"Of course they are nice," Agumon said, "So where have you been lately Tyrannomon?"

"I have been wondering around during the day and trying to stay out of sight," Tyrannomon said, "While at night I been sneaking into some of the rooms to keep warm."

"If you hadn't run off you wouldn't have to be sneaking into other peoples rooms," Mary said, "I'm sure the other gatomons will be nice to you."

"I hope you're right," Tyrannomon said.

They came back to see Takato pounding on the door for Tai's place."What's going on?" Tai ask.

"They took Rika and lock themselves in there," Takato said.

"I'll see what I can do," Tai said.

Tyrannomon watch Tai try to open the door when someone grabbed his leg. He did a little jump as he looks down to see a gatomon hugging him. "You a little tyrannomon," the gatomon said, "but you softer than normal a one. I will call you Plush because you're like a big stuff animal." More gatomons started to hug Tyrannomon.

"Um can someone help me," Tyrannomon asked trying to get away from the gatomons.

"Hey we aren't being mean to you at all," a gatomon said, "We're just trying to be nice."

"Let Tyrannomon have a little space," Tai said, "With some of the things he said that Lord Holy Angemon has done to him kind of made him nervous and scared of others."

"Oh we didn't know," Betty said.

"I thought you would be with Davis at the moment," Agumon said turning towards Betty.

"Well I decided to give him a little time to himself," Betty said.

"What do you mean by a little," Tai asked.

"Davis said he had to use the bath room and managed to squeeze through the door and into the room about five to ten minutes ago," Betty said.

"How did he do that," Mary asked.

"Well Davis managed to do it one of the times Takato was trying to force the door open," Betty said, "Though if he had been slower then he would have lost his tail I think and if he isn't back out here in five minutes I'll find a way to get in there."

"Help me," Rika called to Davis. Davis just smiles and runs into the bathroom.

Meanwhile Mimi sits in Matt's place. "Do you mind if we go after the meeting?" Matt asked.

"I guess," Mimi said.

"Great," Matt said, "We're going to a meeting with the other in about an hour and haft. So after we should have more time."

"Ok that sounds good," Mimi said in an unsure tone.

"Do we have to go to the meeting," Palmon asked.

"Tai said he wanted all of us there so you two are coming as well," Matt said.

"Fine we'll meet you there then," Gabumon said as him and Palmon run out the door before Matt can say anything else.

"So is there anything you want to do at the moment," Matt asked.

"We could talk or maybe if you don't mind we could watch a romantic movie till we have to go to that meeting Tai planned," Mimi said.

Meanwhile back in Tai's room Suzy walks into another part of the room causing a grin to form, "Where did you get all of this stuff," she asked as she turns to the gatomon that is currently holding Rika.

"Oh those, we made them and had a fashion show a day or two before Rika lost her fight," the gatomon said, "I guess you weren't here if you didn't know about them till now."

"That's smart," Suzy said, "Lets see what we can us as a diaper."

"No way," Rika yelled before she is surrounded by a flash. Rika smiles as she looks at her arms. "It's great to digivolve," Rika said before fading away.

"She's gone," Suzy said, "Darn."

Quickly Rika push the couch enough from the door to allow her to slip past the door. Takato slam into her. "Watch it Gogglehead," Rika said.

"I was trying to save you," Takato said.

"You digivolved that's good," Renamon said, "We start the bet now. When in public you two will hold hands."

"That's all," Rika said, "Seems kind of lame coming from you Renamon."

"No that's not all," Renamon said, "That's just the start, though we have to think of a few more things for the two of you to do before the others get here."

"So that is all you thought of for us to do," Takato asked.

"No what Renamon means is that we need to think of a few others things to make you do between now and the time the others arrive," Guilmon said.

"That's right," Renamon said, "Start off small." she place Rika's hand in Takato's.

"Takato and Rika sitting in a tree," a group of gatomons chanted, "K-i-s-s-i-n-g first come love, then comes mating and next comes a digi-egg in a nest."

"I hate having this many gatomons around," Rika said.

"See," Renamon said, "but that sound gave me a great idea."

"Hey, I'm back," Tai said.

"You notice anything about Rika and Takato?" Guilmon asked.

Tai looks at them holding hands and said, "About time."

"What do you mean you just got back," Takato said, "You were here a few minutes ago?"

"I had to take care of something really quick and left for a few minutes while you were still trying to get into my room," Tai said.

"Oh ok," Takato said, "What was it you had to do?"

"I was going to get someone to try to help push open the door but after I left here I realized I wasn't sure who I could ask to help so I came back," Tai said.

"Why didn't you have the gatomons that were still out here help you," Rika asked.

"Why would we do that," a few of them asked, "Especially when we wanted to hold you while you were in your in-training form as well."

"Don't you mean baby 2 stage," a few other gatomons said.

"Since you don't need me," the working digimon said walking off.

Izzy walk past the working digimon. Behind Izzy, a nurse digimon is carrying Joe and Gomamon with Jenny on her shoulder.

Davis push through the small crowd of gatomons. He stop next to a gatomon. "Hey Betty I'm back," he said.

"What's up with the nurse?" Tai asked.

"She's off duty," Gomamon said, "One is always with Joe. I think he captured their hearts."

"Hey Tai," Sora called out.

"Hey," Tai said

"Took you long enough," Betty said.

"I didn't mean to take so long," Davis said, "It's just with all the gatomon in the room I had trouble getting back out here."

"Sorry for yelling at you. I thought you left me," Betty said, "I was scared."

"It's alright," Davis said. One by one Davis watch the group gather. The last to come is Matt and Mimi.

"TK said she's not feeling well," Mimi said, "So she stay home."

"Alright," Tai said, "Our focus should be to get the security system suit down. He's out numbered by us and we can take him down."

'Don't think of the vents hidden in the bush area,' Ice thinks.

"The only way is in the palace," Crystal Agumon said, "If I can get there I should be able to shut it down."

"But the palace change shapes," Tai said, "Or so I heard from the digimon I talked to."

"Its based off a pattern," Crystal Agumon said, "The halls change and the minor rooms but the important rooms can not. The room that houses the security system can not move.

"So why does the layout constantly change every few days," Tai asked.

"That's how Lord Holy Angemon wanted it to be," Crystal Agumon said, "I tried to tell him it would be smarter to have it change only when digimon or humans that aren't supposed to be there get in, but he did not listen and it is a good thing that he did not."

"How do you know so much about it," Davis asked.

"I know so much about the area because I helped design and create the majority of the stuff here," Crystal Agumon said, "Also why do you keep asking me questions like that Davis?"

"Don't mind him," Rika said with a smirk, "He's just simple minded and very forgetful."

"That isn't true," Davis yelled at Rika.

Rika walks over to Davis and looks down at him, "If you want to be rude then I could always use you for a punching bag," Rika said grinning evilly.

Davis sweat drops and said nervously, "I'll just leave you be for now."

"Where is Kari and Gatomon at," Sora asked, "I figured they would be out here with us?"

"Well Kari said she wanted to stay in her room for now since she thinks her changes back to normal are speeding up," Tai said, "And Gatomon decided to keep her company."

'Dang why couldn't her changes speed up till after the meeting started,' Davis thinks.

'Note to self talk to Davis and Veemon after this meeting is over,' Tai thinks as he turns to Davis after hearing his thoughts.

"So what do we need to do?" Tai asked.

"Because its moving of physical items, the system can not be as random as other systems can be," Crystal Agumon said, "I need as much data as we can get before and after a change. It should not be too hard to make a program to give us an idea about how the inside is."

"We'll need to get inside and we need to get someone to tell us what is on the inside," Tai said, "Izzy any luck about the disk?"

"No nothing yet," Izzy said, "I said it will take awhile and it is going to."

"What are you talking about Tai," Mimi asked.

"Well after I talked to the Grizzmon a few moments later he came running up to me and gave me a disk like thing," Tai said, "I gave it to Izzy to look at and he told me before I left his place earlier that it would take awhile to decode it."

"Wouldn't it be quicker if you just copied it to your computer Izzy," Matt asked, "Instead of using the disk itself?"

"I tried that but the data that got copied changed almost the instance I copied it," Izzy said.

"Whoever encoded that disk obviously know what they are doing," Crystal Agumon said, "Let me look at the disk for a moment?"

"Sure," Izzy said, "I was going to ask for your help with decoding it anyways."

Crystal Agumon starts to walk over to Izzy and stops as he sees Tyrannomon, "What is he doing here," Crystal Agumon said in a venomous tone as he catches Tyrannomon's scent.

"Is something wrong Crystal Agumon," Tai asked and looks in the direction he's looking in to see the miniature Tyrannomon over there.

"That Tyrannomon is part of the reason I ended up here," Crystal Agumon growled, "And I am going to repay him for what he did."

"Hey calm down Crystal Agumon," Matt said, "Maybe you should try talking to him about what happened first before you do anything else, that would be the smart thing to do."

"Why should I talk to that bastard after what he did," Crystal Agumon growled, "And the logical thing to do with someone like him is to screw all logic and beat him to a bloody pulp."

Tyrannomon turns toward the group to see what all the commotion is about and his eyes go wide in horror seeing Crystal Agumon standing there staring at him, "Oh no not him," Tyrannomon said as he's backing away, "Why couldn't it be anyone or any other digimon but him."

"You are not going to get away from me that easily," Crystal Agumon yelled and tries to run at him only for Gabumon, Agumon, Biyomon and his mate Susanna to grab him, "Let go of me!"

"Crystal Agumon get a hold of yourself," Izzy said, "I am sure there is a logical explanation as to what happened whatever it may have been."

"The only logical explanation is that he is a coward and didn't want to die," Crystal Agumon spat as he's still trying to get away from the other digimon holding him back.

"That's not true," Tyrannomon said, "I'm not a coward at all, I might be scared of getting hurt with all the things Lord Holy Angemon did to me but I'm no coward."

"Then prove it by fighting me," Crystal Agumon yelled and finally starts to get free from the other digimon only for Mimi and Palmon to use their vines to grab him as well and help hold him back.

"No I won't," Tyrannomon said, "I don't want to seriously hurt you." He sighs and lowers his head, "I'm sorry about what I did," he said, "I didn't want to but I had no other choice."

"You had no other choice," Crystal Agumon spat, "I saw what happened and you had a choice not to do it and be killed instead."

"It wasn't that simple," Tyrannomon said, "If it was I would have rather died then do what I did."

"What are you two going on about," Takato asked confused.


	37. Chapter 37

Susanna sighs and turns towards Takato as she's still trying to hold Crystal Agumon back with the help of the other digimon, "From what I was told by Crystal Agumon awhile back is that he was forced to watch as a Tyrannomon destroyed his village after him and most of the other Crystal Agumons were taken out of there by Lord Holy Angemon," she said, "The reason he has such a hatred or rage against Tyrannomon is that the other Crystal Agumons that this Crystal Agumon here considered as family and some that were very close friends of his were still there when the place was destroyed."

"That is just awful," Jeri said.

"Why do you say you had no choice Tyrannomon," Tai asked, "And how do you know it's the same Tyrannomon, Crystal Agumon?"

"Because no matter how the outer appearance may change on a digimon the sent will always be the same," Crystal Agumon growled, "Obviously that fool has not heard of the saying sacrifice the few in the needs of the many."

"Because I didn't," Tyrannomon said, "If I did have a choice I would have rather died then do what I did and I have heard that saying plenty of times, the reason I say I didn't have a choice is because Lord Holy Angemon told me that if I didn't do that he would destroy a digital city that I know of very well that at least a thousand digimon live in. I hated doing it but it was either I did what I was told and end the lives of five digimon as I destroyed the place from what I was told or he would kill me and destroy an entire city."

"Only five lives," Crystal Agumon growled, "There were still at least fifteen Crystal Agumons there when you destroyed the town." He looks at Tyrannomon with pure rage, "I don't believe that you were only told that there were five digimon still there or the part about the city."

"Sorry don't hurt me," Tyrannomon yelled as he hides behind Tai, "I told him that I thought he was lying about how many were in there and then he forced me to be a research subject afterwards."

"Let go of me I said," Crystal Agumon yelled still trying to get free from the other digimon.

"Not till you calm down and listen to reason," Susanna said.

"Then I guess that leaves me no other choice," Crystal Agumon growled and bites part of Mimi and Palmon's vines that are helping hold him back causing them to cry out in pain as they let go of him.

"Palmon are you ok," Gabumon asked in concern.

"I do not care what you say Tyrannomon," Crystal Agumon yelled as he runs after Tyrannomon after finally getting free from the other digimon holding him back.

Tai just watch as the two digimons run around the area.

"Crystal Agumon stop this," Susanna yelled as she tackles him to the ground, "You're acting completely unreasonable at the moment."

"I really do not care at the moment," Crystal Agumon said, "He killed a lot of digimon that were close to me and he is going to pay for it."

Crystal starts to try to get up as he pushes Susanna off of himself only for the other digimon to tackle him back to the ground, "Listen Crystal Agumon," Gabumon said, "If you do this then you aren't any better then Lord Holy Angemon."

"I am nothing like Lord Holy Angemon so do not compare me to him," Crystal Agumon growled, "Lord Holy Angemon would kill him with out any thoughts while I just want to make him suffer for awhile for what he did."

"That's part of what Lord Holy Angemon does to the ones he thinks are spies," Mary said with out thinking about it.

"Lord Holy Angemon deletes them after he gets the information he wants," Crystal Agumon growled, "I would never do anything like that or hurt another digimon that way."

"Crystal Agumon is right about that," Susanna said as she shudders as she remembers some of the things she has seen while sneaking around in some vents, "With some of the things I've seen him do that are physical instead of the usual mental torture he uses it would be even worse if they lived and what's worse is he leaves them alive like that for a day or two."

"I wish I could go back and keep myself from doing what I did but I can't," Tyrannomon said.

"Shut up I do not believe that at all," Crystal Agumon yelled, "Crystal Flame," he yelled firing his attack at Tyrannomon who doesn't have a chance to get out of the way and is thrown into the wall behind him from the force of the impact.

Tyrannomon stands up and limps away. Crystal Agumon charges at him once more. This time he found himself landing on the ground face first. He looks back to see vines around his feet. Tai takes his chance and grabs Tyrannomon and he runs into his place.

Inside, Tai walks into his bedroom and places the small digimon on the small couch he has in there and walks away from it as Tyrannomon slips under a blanket and walks into Kari's bedroom and sees a small mound under some blankets. All he could see is a muzzle with thinning white fur.

"Tai what was with all the noise?" Kari asked.

"A bit of a grudge," Tai said as he sits on the side of her bed. "How are you doing."

"Good," Kari said, "but for being sick to my stomach."

"Alright," Tai said, "Call if you need anything."

"Why did you come in here?" Kari asked.

"I needed to calm down," Tai said, "I'm going back out to see what can be done." As he walks from his place he turns to a gatomon. "Tyrannomon is not allowed to leave for now."

"Alright I will make sure he doesn't," the gatomon said, "But Lord Tai with what just happened I don't think he'll willingly come out of the room on his own any time soon."

"I know that but just in case make sure he stays in there," Tai said, "I don't want him running off like he did last time."

'I tried to tell him the truth but he doesn't want to believe me,' Tyrannomon thinks, 'What I don't get is why I really didn't feel any kind of pain till I hit the wall.'

"Are you going to be ok," one of the gatomons asked as she walks over to where Tyrannomon is under some blankets.

"I think so," Tyrannomon said, "Other then the fact my right leg and tail hurt like hell I seem to feel fine otherwise."

"Do you know why he attacked you like that," the same gatomon asked.

"Yeah I do," Tyrannomon said, "He's pissed off at me because of something that I was forced to do and I wish I could go back and stop myself from doing it."

"So what is it you did to make him so angry with you," the gatomon asked.

"I don't want to talk about it at the moment," Tyrannomon sighed.

"Alright," the gatomon said.

Tai walks over to the others to see Crystal Agumon being held down by vines, Gabumon, and some other digimon. "So how is he?" Tai asked.

"He's mad," Matt said, "But he's doing better."

"Lets try to get back to the meeting," Tai said.

"Alright," Matt said, "Gabumon keep Crystal Agumon under control."

"Alright," Gabumon said, "We got it here."

"Izzy, we need some way to store the information," Tai said.

"Yes I know," Izzy said, "I am trying to make a program that will store any information we get and one to also get the information from this disk so you can hold onto it if you want too."

"Sorry about everything that just happened," Tai said, "If I knew that it was going to I would have made Tyrannomon stay in the room before all of you arrived."

"Hey it's not your fault Tai," Sora said, "How were you supposed to know that Crystal Agumon and Tyrannomon don't have a good history."

"Yeah I know," Tai said, "But if I had grabbed Tyrannomon sooner then it wouldn't have lasted as long as it did."

"Lets not worry about that and get back to the meeting for now," Mimi said.

"Before we do get back to the meeting," Matt said, "Do you think it's wise for her to be here at the moment?"

"Don't mind me," the nurse said, "I couldn't care less if that pig and bastard Lord Holy Angemon gets what he deserves for all the things he has done to some of the digimon that work for him, hell at times I wish I was strong enough to take him down myself."

"So you're one of the rebels we have heard about," Patamon asked.

"Rebels," the nurse asked confused, "What rebels are you talking about?"

"Well that answers my question," Patamon said.

"There is one thing I know for a fact," the nurse said, "It was Lord Holy Angemon using one of his abilities that is the cause for Ice's broken leg, I know because she isn't the first one he's done that to."

"What I want to know is why everyone calls him Lord Holy Angemon instead of just Holy Angemon," Mimi asked, "Wouldn't it be easier to just refer to him as Holy Angemon instead?"

"No it wouldn't be easier to calm him that, Lord Holy Angemon and Holy Angemon are two different digimon altogether," Patamon snapped.

"Hey there is no need to bite my head off because I asked a simple question," Mimi said.

"Patamon what has gotten into you," Matt asked, "It isn't like you to snap at people or be rude like that."

"Sorry about that," Patamon said as he tries to calm down, "It's just I didn't like the fact that Mimi was trying to refer to them as the same digimon."

"But why did you get so mad about that," Gabumon asked.

"I figured you out of everyone here would be one to know that answer already Gabumon," Patamon said, "But I'll tell you why, the reason is that Holy Angemon is another name that some digimon use for MagnaAngemon."

"Oh I didn't know that," Mimi said.

"Fine," Patamon said, "But if you do call him that, then I'm going to call him Mimi."

"Stop it," Matt said, "I better get going." He pick up both Crystal Agumon and Patamon. He walks away with Gabumon, Mimi and Palmon behind him.

"I'm going to talk to some of the gatomons," Tai said. He leads a small group to a corner. "Next to The Host's place there should be an area with some trees and bushes. I want you to search them for a way in."

"Alright," a gatomon said before they run off.

"This meeting didn't go too well now did it," Takato said.

A little later with a girl and her digimon partner, "I'm telling you we are lost," Jessica yelled at Black Renamon.

"I'm sure this was the right way," Black Renamon said. She turns to a group of people and digimon. "They may be able to tell us where to go."

'Why did I have to get stuck with her,' Jessica thinks and shudders at the thought of the possibility of others she could have gotten stuck with, 'At least it's not as bad as it could be.'

"Are you coming Jessica," Black Renamon asked seeing her partner just standing there at the moment.

"Yeah I'm coming," Jessica said and turns to Black Renamon and a sweat drop forms as she sees what she is doing and smacks her forehead, "Black Renamon I thought I told you to not act like that in public for the time being."

"What do you mean," Black Renamon asked as she stops digging and turns to look at Jessica realizing what she was just doing, "Oh sorry about that, I couldn't help it."

"I swear she is so much like him in so many ways," Jessica muttered under her breath.

"So much like who," Black Renamon asked as she hears what Jessica just said.

"It doesn't really matter," Jessica said, "Lets just ask them if they know where we should go before you get us even more lost."

"So we got a little lost," Black Renamon said, "It's not that big of a deal is it really?"

"Yes," Jessica said, "Lets just find this boy you said isn't him but is."

"I just remembered from seeing him fight," Black Renamon said picking up a small gatomon with orange fur.

"Put her down," Jessica said.

"But she's cute," Black Renamon said as she drops the gatomon.

"Can I help you?" Sora asked.

"You can," Jessica said, "You see this black fox next to me got us lost and..." She turns back to see Black Renamon holding two gatomons. "Down," Jessica said. Black Renamon released a whine as she drops them. "Sorry but do you..."

"Hey look," Black Renamon yelled.

Jessica sighs, "What is your problem now Black Renamon," she asked as she turns to her.

"Uh do I know you," Takato asked as Black Renamon has him in a bear hug.

"Don't you even know how to keep your own partner under control," Rika said as she walks over to Jessica, "Oh great it's you again."

"That's an interesting look for you Rika," Jessica said, "But that's not why I'm here, I came here because I have to tell Takato over there I think his name is some really important things."

"I don't trust you with some of the things you have done in the past when you have been following us around," Rika said.

"I really don't care if you trust me or not," Jessica said, "I just need to talk to him and it really doesn't matter to me if the rest of you decide to listen to what I have to tell him."

"Can you do something about your partner," Takato asked, "I'm having trouble breathing."

"Black Renamon put him down," Jessica said.

"But."

"I said put him down," Jessica said, "Unless you want to end up suffocating him."

"Fine," Black Renamon whined as she lets go of Takato.

"So are you going to let me talk to Takato or not," Jessica said.

'I don't trust her Rika,' Renamon said to Rika through their telepathic link, 'Something doesn't seem right about her at all.'

'I think I know what mean,' Rika responded to Renamon, 'I just have the feeling that she isn't who she says she is and I don't like that one bit at all.'

"With the way the two of you are staring at me Rika and Renamon I can see that you don't trust me at all," Jessica said, "I guess I'll have to find another way to talk to Takato, come on Black Renamon lets go."

"Do we have to," Black Renamon whined.

"You can try but I doubt you'll be able to," Rika said.

"Yes we have to Black Renamon," Jessica said, "Oh don't worry I'll be able to, if I must I will talk to Lord Holy Angemon about challenging Takato to a fight and have it set up to where Renamon and Black Renamon fight each other with out using any modify cards or digivolving."

"Can't we stay," Black Renamon said, "Look at all the gatomons."

"I'm glad I don't even need to pretend to be her partner," Rika said.

"I'll let you know my partner can out fight you," Jessica yelled.

"I would like to see that," Rika said.

"Alright," Jessica said, "Black Renamon fights Renamon. I'll reserve a training area."

"Alright," Rika said, "You can do that but doesn't mean we'll be there."

Jessica turns and walks away thinking, 'I just need to make sure that it is for two humans and two digimon only. That way Rika can't bother us.'

"I think you're forgetting to tell us something," Renamon called out to Jessica.

Jessica stops and turns around, "And that would be what," she asked.

"Hmm let us think about that," Rika said, "You haven't mention exactly when you want Renamon and Black Renamon to fight."

"I haven't said anything about that because I haven't reserved a training ground yet," Jessica said, "But I'm planning it to be for around ten tomorrow morning or whenever I can get one for tomorrow."

"So you want to me to fight your partner a few hours after I have already had breakfast," Renamon said.

"I don't really care around what time any of you eat breakfast," Jessica said, "I just want to make sure Black Renamon has time to digest her food before you two fight."

"Fine whatever you say," Rika said.

Jessica turns around and starts walking away again but after a minute stops, "Black Renamon I said lets go," she said, "Unless you want me to make your training even harsher then usual for the next few days. Oh Takato if you and Renamon don't show up tomorrow then I guess I would have no other choice then to schedule an actual fight with you, that's a promise that I plan to keep."

"Alright I'm coming," Black Renamon said in a disappointed tone of voice.

"I will," Takato said.

"How can you trust her?" Rika asked.

"It's better than fighting her in a real fight," Takato said.

"I agree with Takato," Renamon said.

Meanwhile, hidden by bushes and trees a group of gatomons pulls the cover from an air vent off and one slips into the vent. Walking on all fours, she made her way to the end of the vent. She looks around the darkened hall. When she exit, she said, "They didn't even notice me."

"This is great," another gaotmon said, "We're hidden and we can sneak in. We need to tell Lord Tai."

"Quiet for a moment someone is coming this way," one of the other gatomons said.

The gatomons silently wait there for about ten minutes before checking to see if anyone is around at the moment, "It looks like the coast is clear," a gatomon said.

"Alright lets go and try not to be seen," another gatomon said, "Well at least not till we are far enough from this area for other digimon to see us and not wonder what is going on."

One by one the gatomons left the area as to not raise any suspicion from any workers that would see them.

A little later as one of them is heading back to the area Tai stays she passes Jessica and Black Renamon and stops to look at them, "It is just weird how most humans look different and then some look exactly like others," she muttered to herself.

The gatomon starts to head back to the area she is going only to be grabbed by the Black Renamon.

Jessica realizing that Black Renamon has stopped yet again turns around, "Black Renamon you are really beginning to try my patience," Jessica said, "Put the gatomon down and come on now and if you stop again I'll have no choice but to double your training the next few days."

"Alright I'm coming," Black Renamon said as she drops the gatomon and starts following Jessica again.

"That girl may look like Rika but her partner sure doesn't act like Rika's does," the gatomon said as continues on her way.

"I'm going to do some searching," Tai told Takato.

"I'm going to rest," Renamon said, "I should be at my best for the fight."

"I'll watch the gatomons," Takato said.

Meanwhile Matt walks with Mimi into the Theme park. "This is going to be fun," Mimi said.

"It should be," Matt said, "So Gabumon took Palmon window shopping even though they don't have digi-chips."

"It would be for fun," Mimi said, "Something they can work together to earn."

"Maybe I should start doing something to earn some of those," Matt said.

"I have an idea," Mimi said, "Why don't we get a job that all of us can do, though you might have to either talk Sora into coming with us or to allow Palmon and I to go with you."

"We can talk about that later Mimi," Matt said, "Right now we are here to have some fun."

"Ok how about we go to the haunted house first if this place has one," Mimi said.

"That sounds good to me," Matt said, "I just hope if they do have one they use actual real things instead of crappy fake things like in the real world."

A little later, Mimi walks out of the haunted house clinging to Matt's leg. "You alright?" Matt asked, "You look a bit pale."

"I couldn't stand the Bakemon coming through the walls and yelling at us," Mimi said, "You never know where they come from. Why did they have a Skull Greymon? I want my partner."

"Sorry, we were just doing our job," a Bakemon said floating up from the ground. He blinks at Mimi hanging on Matt's head.

"It's alright," Matt said to the floramon hugging his head, "Lets try this." He leads Mimi to the fun house.

In the fun house Mimi giggles as she looks at the image in front of them. "I want to see me alone," Mimi said, "I hope there isn't any Bakemons."

"Yes," a Bakemon said. He blinks a few times wondering where the back of the floramon went. He turns back to see the flower digimon on the head of the human. "Our rest room is below and I heard someone so I came up to see what you wanted."

"My friend here was just saying that she hoped there wasn't any Bakemons in here because we just came from the haunted house," Matt said.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," the Bakemon said.

"Don't worry about it," Matt said, "Mimi will be fine."

"Y-y-yeah I-I'll b-be f-f-fine," Mimi stuttered.

"Well I'll be going now and sorry again about that," the Bakemon said as he leaves through the wall.

"Are you sure you are going to be fine Mimi," Matt asked.

"Yeah I s-said I w-w-would," Mimi said still stuttering a little.

"Lets try to do some other things," Matt said, "That should help."

Meanwhile Tai smiles as he listens to the gatomons tell him. "Good," he said, "That would help us. Go play."

About half of the gatomons that told Tai run off, "Uh Lord Tai can we ask you something," a few of them that stayed said.

"Sure what is it," Tai asked.

"We just want to know if there is anything else we can do to help you out right now," one of the gatomons asked, "It's fun to play but I think I speak for some of us when I say that some times we would rather do something else."

"Is this true," Tai asked as all of the gatomons nod their heads in agreement.

"Takato you and Renamon are being stupid agreeing to meet her at the training area tomorrow," Rika yelled.

"No it isn't stupid," Takato said, "I'm pretty sure that if we ended up having to fight Jessica in an actual battle then she would take Renamon if she ended up winning."

"Still you walk right into a trap," Rika said.

"It is still better than risking Renamon," Takato said.

"Enough," Tai said, "If you don't trust her then send some gatomons to learn about her."

"It's the best we can do for now," Rika said before she fades.

"I'll get a few gatomons to help you," Tai said.

"Come back early," Renamon said, "You're my tamer for this fight and I don't need you to be tired."

"Alright," Takato said.

Elsewhere Crystal Agumon smile and said, "And done. With this program we can not only store the information we collect with this in the palace but also it will start working on the pattern in which they

change."

"Are you sure you can find a pattern?" Wormmon asked.

"With the many large pieces moving then it can not be random," Crystal Agumon said, "The pattern is just too complex for us to understand."

"Why do you say that if you say we can use this program to get the pattern," Gomamon asked.

"I say that because it moves to often for a human or digimon to comprehend the actual pattern with out any kind of program," Crystal Agumon said, "What I mean if you tried to memorize it you would just give yourself a major headache."

"Gomamon before you get upset I am pretty sure when Crystal Agumon said you he did not mean that as an insult," Izzy said, "What I think he meant is that anyone who tried to memorize it would get a major headache."

"No most people would just get really confused and a slight headache," Crystal Agumon said, "I can tell that when I try to explain some things to Gomamon that half of the things I talk about gives him headaches."

"Hey I'm not stupid," Gomamon yelled.

"I never said you were stupid Gomamon," Crystal Agaumon said, "All I mean is that there are some things I know that you currently do not understand and might not for a long time."

"Crystal Agumon why do you say things like that to him," Izzy asked, "You know it makes him upset."

"I find it fun trying to annoy some people," Crystal Agumon said, "I do it when I get bored at times."

"I thought you found it fun to work with computers and other mechanical stuff," Izzy said.

"I do most of the time," Crystal Agumon said, "But every now and then I do get a little bored just doing only that."

"That's okay," Gomamon said, "I'm sure he wouldn't understand some of the things I know about."

"Like what?" Crystal Agumon asked.

"I picked up some things from Joe," Gomamon said, "I even help him study. I may not be smart when it comes to computers but when it comes to medical things I'm smarter than him."

"He got you there," Ken said as he scratch under his fur.

"Why are you here?" Crystal Agumon asked Ken.

"Izzy is watching us so TK can recover in peace," Wormmon said, "That's why you are here too."

"Actually I am here because I am helping Izzy," Crystal Agumon said.

A little later in the area where Tai, Takato and Kari's rooms are, "Where do you two think you're going," Tai asked seeing Veemon and Davis heading towards the room.

"We're going inside if that is ok with you," Davis said.

"First I want to talk to the both of you about something," Tai said.

"What is it you want," Davis asked slightly annoyed.

"Yeah we want to go inside and relax," Veemon said.

As Veemon and Davis walk over to Tai the gatomons follow behind them, "Hey what's going on," Davis asked as the gatomons form a circle around the three of them.

"I asked them to do that," Tai said, "The reason I want to talk to you is because the next few days Davis I want you and Veemon to stay out of Kari's room."

"Why do you want us to do that," Davis asked.

"You know very well why I want that Davis," Tai said, "Also earlier during the meeting I heard what you were thinking when I said why Kari and Gatomon weren't at the meeting."

"What do you mean I wasn't thinking anything wrong," Davis said.

"Uh why am I here if this mainly has to do with Davis," Veemon asked.

"Nothing against you Veemon but with you being Davis' partner I'm not exactly sure I can trust you in this situation either," Tai said, "And Davis don't play stupid I heard you thinking about why her changes couldn't speed up till after the meeting started."

"What I wasn't thinking anything like that," Davis said.

"Davis all you are going to do is make things worse for yourself if you keep lying to me," Tai said, "If you want to keep it up instead of having you and Veemon sleep in my room for the next few days I'll only let Veemon sleep in my room while I'll force you to sleep out here."

"You know Davis if you are lying now might be a good time to stop," Veemon said.

"Ok I did think that," Davis said, "But most people under the same circumstances would probably too."

"Probably not when they know her older brother can hear other peoples thoughts," Tai said, "Also I catch you trying to get into Kari's room tonight I won't hesitate to throw you out of the room and lock you out for the night."

"That wouldn't be a good thing especially tonight," Veemon said, "Because I think I read it's supposed to rain."

As if on cue it suddenly starts pouring, "Veemon did you have to say that," Davis yelled as they all start running into the room to get out of the rain.

"Hey what's with all the commotion," Black Gatomon asked as Tai, Davis and Veemon finally get into the room.

"It just started pouring outside," Davis said.

"So it's raining, why is it such a big deal," Black Gatomon asked and looks at them strangely.

"Is something wrong Black Gatomon," Tai asked seeing the look she's giving them.

"Yeah I'm just wondering why the three of you are soaking wet," Black Gatomon said.

"Didn't you hear Davis," Veemon said, "It's raining outside."

"So just because it's raining you," Black Gatomon started to say and stops as she remembers a few things Gatomon told her, "Oh right the three of you come from the west sector of the digital and that real world, I'm not sure exactly how things work there but here you only get wet if you think you'll get wet."

"What do you mean," Veemon asked.

"Take a look around the room and tell me that you see the gatomons that just came in are wet," Black Gatomon said.

"Of course they are wet," Davis yelled and looks around the room and sees that not a single one of them has wet fur to his total confusion.

"If you don't get wet unless you want to then why did all of you run in here," Tai asked.

"Just because we didn't get wet doesn't mean that it doesn't irritate our skin or feel cold to us," Betty said.

"The Digi-World never stop surprising me," Tai said.

"You couldn't tell me sooner," Davis said.

"Sorry," Betty muttered.

"Is there anything else you think I should know?" Davis asked as he lead Betty away.

"Can you control the weather?" Tai asked.

"Some times," another gatomon said, "It could rain and snow on its own."

"How is it possible to control the weather," Davis asked, "Also could Veemon been the one to cause it to rain?"

"No it wasn't his fault," a gatomon said, "We could sense it was going to start soon and told that to Tai."

"It was just coincidence that it started pouring like that after Veemon said that," Betty said.

"I can still remember how it used to get dark before the way it does now," another gatomon said.

"What do you mean," Tai asked, "Didn't the digital sun always go down like in the real world here?"

"No it didn't," Betty said, "Originally their wasn't a sun in the digital world and the way it was is that one minute it would be day and the next night, it was like flipping a switch."

"That is just really weird," Agumon said, "Also why does the moon in this sector of the digital world look so strange?"

"What do you mean," Mary asked.

"I mean why does it look like that," Agumon asked as he goes over to a window and points at the Tamers real world.

Some of the gatomons walk over to see what he's pointing at, "That's not the moon," one of the gatomon said, "That's the real world you're pointing at."

"That's the real world," Tai said confused, "In the digital world I have known for so long you can't even see the real world and what are those small blue beams coming from it?"

"Oh those are data streams," a salamon that just walked up behind them said, "They suck up data from the digital world and transfer it to a computer in the real world before spitting it back out somewhere else."

"Why are you in your rookie form," Agumon asked.

"Well last thing I remember before waking up as a Snowbotamon a few days ago was one of the nurses looking at me," the salamon said, "I have been mainly staying in Kari's room till now."

"Welcome," Mary cheered, "I'll give you some rules and show you around."

"I'll pretend to do something important," Agumon said as he walks away.

Meanwhile Sora opens her door. She looks at Matt holding a white floramon. "What happen?" Sora asked.

"I took her to the haunted house and bakemons jump out at her," Matt said, "Later it turns out under the theme park is a huge network of tunnels with bakemons. They pop up to tell Mimi who was complaining that they are sorry. Mimi scream and starts complaining then another pops up to tell that he's sorry."

"I'll see what I can do for her," Sora said.

"Have you seen Palmon and Gabumon?" Matt asked.

"No," Sora said, "Do you want me to tell him to go back tp your room?"

"No," Matt said, "Can Gabumon stay with you?"

"Sure," Sora said.

"Thanks I appreciate it," Matt said, "I just don't want him bothering TK right now."

"I can understand why," Sora said, "Though if he tries anything I don't like I won't hesitate to have Biyomon knock him out."

"I'm sure Palmon can handle that," Biyomon said.

Meanwhile Suzy smiles as she walks up to Terreirmon and Lopmon. Both asleep with their heads next to each other. Suzy smiles at Henry as she loops Lopmon's ears.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked.

"Watch me," Suzy said. She pulls one of Terriermon's ear through the loop of Lopmon. Then she tied Terriermon's ears and next she tied Lopmon ears. After tying once more, she walk up to Henry. "I can't wait for them to wake up."

"Why do you do stuff like that to them," Henry asked, "And they probably won't be waking up anytime soon with how late it's getting."

"I know they won't wake up for awhile," Suzy said.

Meanwhile in Takato's room, "Is something wrong Renamon," Kara asked, "I figured you would have been asleep by now?"

"Usually I would but the sound of the rain is making me restless," Renamon said, "It makes me think of how Rika had me train in it in the real world."

"What's so bad about that," Kara asked.

"Nothing really," Renamon said, "That's just when she had me train the hardest is all, if I wasn't having a battle against that Black Renamon tomorrow I probably be showing Rika how to use her attacks and other abilities better then she does."

"Kind of a revenge thing for her having you training in the rain," Kara asked.

"No nothing like that," Renamon said, "It's just that I had gotten so used to training in the rain that when I hear it most of the time I end up doing some sort of training in it."

"So I see," Kara said, "It's a good thing it's not that late yet."

"I'm going to try to get some sleep," Renamon said.

Meanwhile in Tai's room, "She tires out easily," the salamon said.

"Yeah well she had a long day and got really exited," Tai said as he carries Mary into his room, "By the way what name do you go by, most of the others have names."

"The name I use is Alexandria," the salamon said following Tai, "Some of the others at times just call me Alex."

"So why did you come to this place," Tai asked.

"I just did," Alexandria said and yawns, "I'm actually feeling tired myself so I'm going to go to sleep as well."

"Ok," Tai said and watches as she walks around in a circle a few times before laying down.

"What's wrong," Alexandria asked as Tai shakes his head chuckles a little.

"Oh nothing is wrong," Tai said, "It's just that seeing you do that made me think of some types of dogs in the real world."

"Why is that," she asked.

"Well at the moment you look like a puppy in your current form," Tai said.

A few hours later Mary is tossing and turning in her sleep.

"Why haven't you gone through yet," Myotismon said as he gets ready to use his energy whip on her.

"I don't think that is the real world on the other side this time either," Mary said.

"Are you questioning my orders Gatomon," Myotismon said as he uses his energy whip to hit Mary in the back.

"Alright I'm going," Mary cried as she's hit and runs through the gate right afterwards, "Huh where are the others they only left a few minutes before I did?"

Mary starts walking in the direction she thinks the group she's supposed to be with went, about twenty minutes later she can hear the sound of fighting and walks up the hill in front of her and ducks down as she sees the group fighting other digimon, "What's going on down there," she whispered to herself.

One of the other Gatomons in the group yelled, "Power paw," and hits a rookie digimon doing very little damage.

"How is that even possible," Mary whispered as she watches the other Gatomon back away in surprise.

"Big mistake," the rookie digimon said loud enough for Mary to hear, "I already loaded one of your friends and I'm going to do the same to you."

'What does he mean by that,' Mary thinks as she gets ready to go help the others but is horrified as the digimon launches a Nova flame attack at the other Gatomon deleting her and then loading her data.

"Now that feels great," the digimon said after he finishes loading the data and turns towards another one of the group Mary should be with, "Power Paw," the digimon yelled as he hits a Deltamon in the back causing a lot of damage.

"I have to get out of here," Mary said a little to loud causing the digimon attacking the group to become aware of her as she starts running to where she knows the gate will still be open, "What did that one rookie do to that other Gatomon and how the hell are all of those rookies even beating them like that?"

"Hmm looks like there is still one more up there that we missed," the digimon said, "Stop fooling around and finish those other two off so we can go after whatever digimon is up there."

"What do you mean," one of the two digimon that are still alive asked that seem to be holding their own pretty well.

"This is what he means," as the ones attacking them said and with out much trouble deletes the one who asked the question.

"This shouldn't even be," the Devidramon said right before he's deleted.

"Let's go," the digimon said as he and his two followers go after Mary.

'I'm almost to the gate,' Mary thinks, 'Just a little bit farther.' A few minutes later Mary can see the gate and her eyes go wide in horror when she notices it's already halfway closed and closing. She speeds up to try to get to the gate before it closes but has to skid to a stop as it slams shut and she pounds on it for a moment as it starts to blend in with it's surroundings making it look invisible.

A few minutes later Mary turns around hearing someone panting behind her, "Thought you could get away from us did you," the digimon said with an evil smirk.

Even though Mary knows she doesn't have a chance she gets into a defensive stance, "What do you want with me," she asked.

"Only to load your data and become stronger," the digimon said.

"Red ey..."

"Triplex forc..."

"Nova fla..."

Mary sees a blue flash of light, "Nooooo," she yelled as she wakes up from the nightmare she just had.

"What's wrong?" Agumon asked walking up to Mary.

"Just a bad dream Big Brother," Mary said.

"Rest with me," Agumon said.

"Okay big brother," Mary said. She rest her head on Agumon's lap. Slowly they fell asleep.

A little later, Renamon and Guilmon woke to a grunt. They turn to see Rika laying sideways on her bed with her foot raise up. They watch as she spin around. "Look like she's dreaming about fighting," Guilmon said. Renamon nods and lowers her head down.

The next morning, Rika opens her eyes. She tries to move her arms only to find them trapped. She looks down to see a knot of blankets. "Maybe I shouldn't have tried to cover you," Kara said.

"What time is it?" Rika asked as she tries to get free.

"Eight in the morning," Kara said, "Renamon is doing some warm ups. Lets try to free you from that."

"That would be nice," Rika said, "Especially with my arms being really cramped, it might be easier if I stand up."

"Rika wait," Kara said as Rika starts to stand up and falls, "I was trying to tell you that your left leg and tail is also tangled in the blanket."

"This is just great," Rika said.

"Don't worry I'll help you get untangled from that mess," Kara said as she starts helping Rika.

A little later Renamon teleports into the room, "I came in here to see why Rika hasn't come out yet, it's not like her to," she said, "Ok what is going on in here?"

"Rika woke up tangled in her blankets so I'm trying to help her get untangled from them," Kara said still working on getting Rika untangled from it.

"Wouldn't it just be easier and quicker to use your claws to cut the blanket," Renamon said.

"Yeah it would be," Kara said, "But there is two problems, one I'm not sure where exactly to use my claws with out getting Rika and two I started to try that already and accidentally cut Rika's arm I think it was."

"Yeah you did and just below my elbow as well," Rika said, "If that weren't bad enough, my arms are bent in a way that they are starting to hurt like hell."

"Let me see if I can do anything to help," Renamon said and sees how bad the blanket is tangled around Rika's arms and tail still.

"With the way you been fighting in you sleep you would think you were taking on an entire army," Guilmon said. "Renamon, its almost time to get to the fight area. I'll be watching you meaning no one will be watching Jessica. That means she could do anything to Takato like kissing or worst."

"What!" Rika yelled. They watch Rika fade away.

Takato blinks as Rika hugs him. "You can stop," Takato said.

"I would but I feel a bit woozie," Rika said.

"Rika you left your gloves," Kara said.

"I'm feeling a little better," Rika said as she slips her gloves on.

"Renamon we need to get to the fight," Takato said.

"Relax Takato," Renamon said, "We still have about forty-five minutes till we have to be there."

"Uh Renamon the clock in yours and Rika's room is about thirty minutes slow," Kara said, "Rika ended up knocking it off the dresser and causing it to come unplugged last night."

"I was wondering why you told me it was eight when the clock said seven thirty," Rika said.

"Then lets get going Takato so we aren't late getting there," Renamon said.

"I'm ready whenever you are," Takato said.

"I'm going with the both of you," Rika said.

"Actually Rika I think it would be best if you remain here for now," Renamon said before grabbing Takato and teleporting away.

Takato and Renamon run up to the Jessica. "You're on time, good," Jessica said, "Lets get going to the area."

"Wait," Rika said, "I'm coming."

"Sorry," the digimon behind the counter said, "The training ground is set up for two digimon and two humans only."

"It's the size I thought would be good," Jessica said, "You can watch from above." She turns to Takato. "Any rules you want to add?"

"Yeah there is one thing, keep your hands off Takato or else," Rika said.

"I'm not talking to some weak digimon," Jessica said, "I'm talking to Takato so mind your own business."

"I'll show you who is weak," Rika yelled as she gets ready to attack Jessica only for Renamon to stop her.

"I have a few ideas," Takato said, "One don't insult Rika like that again and two during the fight you and Black Renamon aren't to cheat at all."

"I don't need to cheat and neither does Black Renamon to beat the two of you," Jessica yelled in pure anger.

"Prove it by taking out you r cards and giving them to Rika or Guilmon for now," Takato said.

"I would do that but the only problem with that is they are back in my room at the moment," Jessica said.

"Then what is that bulge in your left pocket," Renamon said.

"It's my D-arc and something else I have to show Takato while you and Black Renamon are fighting," Jessica said.

"Will you let go of me Guilmon so I can teach her a lesson for insulting me," Rika yelled.

"Uh Renamon do you think I should, I don't want her to get hurt," Guilmon said and Renamon nods her head.

As Guilmon lets go of her she runs at Jessica only to scream in pain as she runs into a force field that throws her back, "Rika are you ok," Takato yelled in concern as Rika's lying on the ground where she landed not moving.

"Don't worry she'll be fine," a worker digimon said as he's passing by, "Those force fields around the training arenas only stun the digimon that try to get in there that aren't supposed to be, she'll be moving around in about five to ten minutes from now."

'Damn that smarted,' Rika thinks, 'What that digimon said explains why I can't move and why my body is completely numb.'

Takato turns to Renamon, "You and Guilmon knew that was going to happen," Takato said accusingly.

"I thought of that as a possibility or Black Renamon defending Jessica," Renamon said, "Think of it as a lesson for Rika to realize she needs to keep her anger under control."

"It's kind of harsh," Guilmon said, "But it's the best way she can learn."

"A simple match no cards," Jessica said. She walks over to Black Renamon and whispers, "Remember I need as much time with Takato as you can give me. Also I don't want Renamon hurt."

"I won't go easy on you," Renamon said as she walks into the center of the area.

"This is still for training," Black Renamon said, "So there is no reason to hurt each other badly."

"Very well," Renamon said, "Control is just as important as power."

"Control is more important then power in some cases," Black Renamon said.

"Depends on the person's or digimon's point of view that you talk to," Renamon said as she gets into a fighting stance.

"That is very much true," Black Renamon said as she gets into her own fighting stance.

'Now I get to see if all of Black Renamon's recent training payed off,' Jessica thinks.

Just then Black Renamon kicks at Renamon's gut. Renamon easily jumps from the attack. "That was slow," Renamon said.

"I just want you out of range," Black Renamon said just before she runs a circle around Renamon.

"Smart," Renamon said, "Make me come to you."

"Thanks," Black Renamon said.

"Not smart enough," Renamon said before phasing from view. Black Renamon stops and turns her back. "You left yourself open," Renamon said as she drops toward Black Renamon and Black Renamon rolls from the attack.

"That's what you think," Black Renamon said as she grabs Renamon and slams her into the ground, Renamon uses this to her advantage and sweep kicks Black Renamon's legs out from under her.

"Not bad but UGGHH," Renamon said only for Black Renamon to elbow her in the stomach.

"You should have payed attention to which way I was falling," Black Renamon said.

"You just got lucky," Renamon said as she punches Black Renamon hard enough to throw her off, "And it won't happen again."

"Poetry in motion don't you think so Takato," Jessica said.

"Huh what are you talking about," Takato asked.

"I mean the way Renamon and Black Renamon move is like a form of art," Jessica said.

"If you say so," Takato said, "If I remember right the reason you wanted this fight is just so you could talk to me?"

"Yeah I have to tell you some really important things concerning you and all of your friends," Jessica said, "Also just to be safe I set it up that every few hours the nurses will stop by until those two are done to make sure they didn't seriously injure each other."

"Do you really think we'll be here for that long," Takato asked.

"With those two fighting you couldn't be sure," Jessica said and winces in pain as she grabs her left arm.

"Are you feeling ok," Takato asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Jessica said, "Just an old injury that I got that is acting up because I had been too stubborn to get it looked at when I first got it."

"What happened exactly," Takato asked.

"That doesn't matter all that much," Jessica said, "But because of it I lost a little bit of mobility in my arm."

"That must really suck," Takato said.

"I'm not here to talk about that though," Jessica said, 'How can I tell him with out him thinking that I'm crazy?' she thinks.

"So what is it you need to talk about," Takato asked.

"Just give me a few minutes so I can think of a way to tell you," Jessica said.

"You're a lot more skilled then I figured you would be," Renamon said facing Black Renamon who just caught both of Renamons fists.

"Well that's thanks to my tamer and everyone else who helped train me," Black Renamon said as tries to sweep kick Renamon only for her to jump into the air, "As well as some natural talent I have."

"Don't rely on natural talent," Renamon said as she kicks at Black Renamon's head. Black Renamon drop to the ground. Then she charges at Renamon and grabs Black Renamon's punch and twist Black Renamon's arm.

Jessica turns from the fight. "I don't know how to say this," she said, "I know a great deal about what will happen."

"Great I have to listen to some of her crazy talk," Takato muttered to himself.

"Takato please don't start saying I'm crazy before I can tell you what I have to," Jessica said a little annoyed.

"Ok sorry about that," Takato said, 'Though your still crazy in my opinion,' he thinks.

Jessica sighs, "Well some of the things I really need to talk to you about concerns some of the digi-destined at some points," she said.

"Go on I'm listening," Takato said.

"Diamond Storm," Renamon yelled causing Jessica to turn back to the fight worried for Black Renamon's safety.

Takato and Jessica watch as Renamon releases her attack away from Black Renamon. "What is she doing?" Takato asked. He watch as Renmon increase in speed and spins with her foot raised.

"Renamom," Black Renamon said just before she is hit in the jaw.


	38. Chapter 38

"What happened?" Takato asked as he looks at Black Renamon still recovering.

"Renamon uses her attack to build up speed," Jessica said, "If you want proof then . . . " she pauses to reach into her pocket.

"What was that you just said," Renamon asked.

"How do you know that is what Renamon was doing," Takato asked.

"Because I do," Jessica said as she's having a little trouble getting the item out of her pocket and ends up knocking her d-arc out of its holder.

"That is a strange looking d-arc you have," Takato said as he goes to grab it off the ground.

'Crap my d-arc must have just fell out of its holder again,' Jessica thinks as she goes to grab it with her other hand.

"Don't touch it," Jessica said using her leg to block Takato. "I don't let others touch it."

"Alright," Takato said, "So what do you want to talk about."

"I have something for you," Jessica said pulling something out of her pocket.

"What is it you have for me," Takato asked and is at first confused when Jessica hands him his own advanced d-arc.

"I know it's going," Jessica started to say and stops as Takato shakes his head, "Something wrong?"

"Nice try Jessica," Takato said after looking it over, "I don't know where you got this but you can keep your little toy that you found."

"It's not a toy and it is real," Jessica said trying to convince Takato, "I have had that for a while and powered it off for a good reason."

"There is no way to power off a d-arc or digivice of any kind," Takato said, "So stop lying to me."

"At the moment there isn't anyway that you know how to power them off but that doesn't mean they can't be," Jessica said getting annoyed with his attitude.

"If what you say is true then prove it," Takato said and Jessica hesitates for a moment.

'Jeeze that didn't feel too good,' Black Renamon thinks after receiving another kick to her gut after recovering from the kick to her jaw, 'I have to regain my focus.'

"I'll ask you again what was that you said," Renamon said, "If I heard you right then I just have to say this, I have no clue who you are so don't call me that."

"Well I know who you are," Black Renamon said, 'Now what should I do next,' she thinks.

"You know if you just stand there you aren't going to do any damage to me," Renamon said as she runs at Black Renamon only to miss as she fades out at the last second and Renamon cries out in pain as she is kicked in her back.

Jessica hearing Renamon crying out in pain, "Black Renamon," she said as she turns back to the fight and stops seeing that Renamon is fine, 'Hmm if Renamon is fine that means Black Renamon must have hit one of her weak spots, that's the only reason she would cry out in pain like that if it wasn't a serious injury.'

"I assume you're lying since you haven't turned that toy on yet," Takato said.

"Fine give me a minute to power it on," Jessica said as she gets ready to turn it on, 'I hate to do this but I have no other choice,' she thinks as she presses and holds three of the buttons on it.

"Well I'm waiting," Takato said.

"I said give me a minute because that is how long it takes for it to power on," Jessica said and watches Black Renamon through the corner of her eye.

Jessica hides the object that looks like his d-arc for a while. Black Renamon starts to scream. Renamon watches as Black Renamon grabs her head as she yells stop it over and over again. Then she drops her head on Renamon's chest.

"That's why I have it turned off," Jessica said, "Here take it." she shoves the object into Takato's hands. Black Renamon stops crying and just drops in Renamon's arms.

"You know what happens when a human loses her partner," Jessica said, "but you ever wonder what happens to a partner digimon when she loses her human partner." She turns back to Renamon. "We came to try to stop it from happening."

"Ok what just happened here," Renamon asked.

"Wait I thought you were Black Renamon's Tamer," Takato said.

"That is the thing," Jessica said, "I'm not, remember last night Rika saying something about pretending, well she was right, I did it so I could at least get into this place to talk to you and any of the others who will listen."

"So if what you say is true what happened to cause it," Takato asked.

"That arrogant fool Davis decided to run off in a very dangerous area which none of us realized how dangerous it was till it was too late and had already split into separate groups to look for him and Veemon," Jessica said, "Right before the group I was with got attacked we found his broken goggles in the dirt."

"So you're saying it's Davis' fault," Takato asked.

"They were running away," Jessica said, "We lost most. I got hit in my head. Black Renamon drag me away. Davis led us all into the trap."

"Wait are you saying that you are from the future?" Takato asked.

"That's right," Jessica said, "Don't ask me about the future. That hit to my head made everyone looks become blurry in my head. Also since coming into the past, memory of the event in the future is slowly fading away. Black Renamon is worse because she hasn't even hatched yet."

"How is it worse for Black Renamon," Takato asked.

"Well when we first got back here she lost about seventy five percent of her memories and in the past couple of weeks she lost the rest of them," Jessica said, "The only thing she really remembers is what she learned from all her training she's gone through."

"Why does she remember that and nothign else," Takato asked, "Wouldn't she also forget all of it too?"

"Black Renamon remembers them because every morning for a few hours I have her practice them so she won't forget," Jessica said, "And in case she does forget any of them I have a video recording of her doing them that she can watch to help her remember."

"Wait I thought you said she lost her memories," Takato said.

"In a way yes," Jessica said, "They're still in her head it's just that they are blocked until something happens that causes her to remember the stuff."

"So will she be fine," Takato asked.

"Yeah she'll be fine in a few minutes," Jessica said, "Though Renamon might want to get as far from her as possible for the moment."

"Why is that," Takato asked, "You said Black Renamon will be fine I thought?"

"She will be," Jessica said, "Though there is a possibility for a few minutes there when she comes to that she might go into a blind rage and try to attack anything with in a close range."

Jessica turns her head as she sees two of the nurses walking up out of the corner of her eye, "We got a call that one of the digimon in this fight some how got hurt," one of the nurses said.

"No everything is fine with Renamon and Black Renamon," Jessica said and points towards Rika, "Though I want you to take a look at the Renamon up there that is watching us."

"Ok we'll do that," the other nurse said, "Buy why do you want us to look at her?"

"Well it looked like she tried to make her own bandage on her left arm," Jessica said, "If I'm right she has a deep cut right about here just below her elbow," she said pointing to a barely noticeable scar on her left arm.

"What are you talking about," Takato said, "Rika is just fine."

"If you had been paying attention you would have noticed a cloth slightly sticking out from the gloves she has on," Jessica said, "And to me it looked like it was soaking up some blood already."

"How do you know that?" Takato asked, "You weren't there this morning and its only a small piece sticking out."

"I just know," Jessica said rubbing her arm.

A low growl came around them. They watch Black Renamon jump up. She cross hers arm as foam drips from her mouth. Small flames appear around. "Pyro Storm," she yelled. Renamon jumps back from the flames hitting the ground.

"Just great," Jessica said.

"Uh what's wrong with Black Renamon," Takato asked.

"I told you there was a possibility that she would go into a blind rage and that is what has happened," Jessica said.

"Is there anyway to stop her," Takato asked.

"As far as I know there is only two ways," Jessica said, "The fastest way to bring her out of that state is her using up all of her energy which won't be for awhile if I'm right."

"What is the other way," Takato asked.

"The other way is that Black Renamon deletes and loads the data of the digimon with in five hundred feet of her," Jessica said, "Which that is not going to happen."

"Is there anyway to knock her unconscious in her current state," Takato asked.

"You can try but I doubt it will work," Jessica said.

Black Renamon for a moment turns towards Takato and Jessica and a chill goes down their spines from seeing the look in her eyes, "Power breaker," Black Renamon yelled as her hands are surrounded by reddish-blue flames as she punches the ground causing it to form about a two foot deep and five foot wide crater.

"The look in her eyes is just horrible," Jessica said.

"Yeah it's so cold and emotionless," Takato said as he shudders.

"Can't you even keep your own digimon under control," Renamon said appearing right behind them.

"Shut it Renamon," Jessica said, "In Black Renamon's current state of mind no one can control her."

"If no one can control her then I guess I have no choice with what I plan to do," Renamon said as she gets ready to attack, "And don't speak to me like that ever again."

"Renamon wait, don't do anything at the moment," Jessica said.

"Why should I listen to a tamer who can't even control her own partner," Renamon said, "Also if something isn't done she'll end up killing all of us."

"No she won't," Jessica said, "As long as we don't make any threatening movements she'll leave us alone."

"Are you sure about that," Takato asked.

"Of course I'm sure," Jessica said and turns to see Black Renamon getting into a stance she rarely does, "Everyone cover your eyes now, I think she's about to use most of her energy in one attack!"

"Why do you want us to cover our eyes," Takato asked.

"Just do it goggle head unless you want to go blind," Jessica yelled.

As they all covered their eyes with their arms Black Renamon roared, "PYRO STORM," covering most of the training area they are in with a giant fire ball.

'There is no way she could survive using that much energy,' Renamon thinks sensing the massive amounts of energy Black Renamon released in the attack.

After a few minutes the fire ball disappears leaving most of the area covered in smoke, "Well looks like this fight is over," Jessica said casually, "I'll just get Black Renamon in a few minutes when the smoke and dust is gone."

"After doing something like that I doubt she's even alive," Renamon said, "There is no way any rookie digimon can release that much energy with out causing themself to get deleted."

"Well Black Renamon isn't like other rookies," Jessica said, "This isn't the first time she's done something like that, though she de-digivolved all the way to her baby level and if she had used any more energy last time she would have reverted back into an egg."

As the smoke starts to clear Takato's eyes go wide in shock seeing that about half a foot in front of them is a crater, "That was a little too close," he said.

"It's a good thing I can control the training arena," the digimon at the desk said, "You girl keep your digimon under control or next time this happens you'll be charged digi-chips."

"Fine," Jessica said and watches as the rest of the smoke clears and is surprised to see Black Renamon on a small part of ground that wasn't destroyed on her hands and knees panting, 'How did she manage to stay in her rookie form this time,' she thinks.

Jessica help Black Renamon to her feet. "I didn't do anything bad this time?" Black Renamon asked.

"No," Jessica said as the two follow Takato and Renamon from the training area.

Takato watch as Rika storm past him to Jessica. "They said you made them do this," Rika growl as she point at her arm a sling. "They drug it so I can't use it."

"Not my fault," Jessica said.

Rika jumps at her. Jessica fell to the ground on her back as she uses her right arm to block Rika's only working arms. Jessica then use her other hand to reach for Rika's ear. Rika close her eyes and moan as Jessica scratch.

"You like that," Jessica said.

Rika slightly nods her head as she said, "Yes."

"What did you do to Rika," Renamon asked seeing the look on her face.

"I didn't really do anything except scratch a sensitive area that most Renamon's have," Jessica said.

"Is what Jessica is saying true Renamon," Takato asked.

"Every Renamon is different and not a single one I know of has ever been affected by someone scratching their ear like that," Renamon said.

"Well she was...is currently a digimon," Jessica said.

"If enemies can use that," Renamon said, "Then I'm going to train it out of her."

"There is no need to worry," Jessica said, "She will only feel like this when there is no danger to her."

"Just wait till you see this," Jessica said as she stops scratching Rika's ears.

Rika just sits on her rear. She leans on her good forearm like a puppy and just yaps.

"Though she won't believe that she did something like this even if we tell her," Jessica said, "The only way she will if we some how showed her."

"Won't Rika remember acting like this," Takato said.

"Nope part of the affect is that when Rika comes out of it normally she won't remember a thing that happened while like that," Jessica said, "One person you definitely won't want to find out about this is Suzy."

Renamon walks up to Jessica and grabs her by her shirt collar, "Who the hell are you really and what did you do to...Rika?!"

"Is something wrong Renamon," Guilmon asked hearing the sudden change in Renamon's tone.

"I don't know how it's possible but this is Rika," Renamon said as she's still looking into Jessica's eyes.

"What do you mean," Takato asked.

"Are you that dense gogglehead," Jessica said, "With all the stuff I told you, you didn't realize that and the fact I had a d-arc with me that looks just like yours."

"You told me your name is Jessica so I assumed that at some point in the future we became friends," Takato said.

"What are we going to do about Rika currently," Guilmon asked.

"What do you mean by that," Jessica said and notices Takato is about to set down the d-arc she gave him, "Takato don't you dare let go of that at the moment, unless you want what just happened with Black Renamon a few minutes ago to happen again."

"Hmm I was wondering about something to do with that," Renamon said, "I have seen another partner digimon lose their tamer and do something similar to what Black Renamon did, only thing is that the other digimon I'm talking about literally destroyed himself doing that and the ones that killed his tamer. In other words how did she survive it?"

"I really don't know how she survived," Jessica said, "And a few things I'll tell you really quick Renamon is one put me down and two for the time being keep calling me Jessica."

"I wasn't talking about you," Guilmon said and points at Rika still acting like a puppy, "I was talking about her."

"Don't worry she'll be acting like her usual self in an hour or so," Jessica said, "Also an ally of mine told me that he thinks Black Renamon didn't die because she's too stubborn to die from something like that."

"What is the name of this ally," Renamon asked.

"I don't remember who my ally is," Jessica said, "No matter how hard I try I can't seem to recall my ally's face or name."

"I want to know one more thing before we head back to our own rooms," Renamon said, "Why did you bring Black Renamon back with you and not me?"

Jessica turns away from Renamon as tears start to fill her eyes and before she could say anything Black Renamon answers for her, "She doesn't like to talk about that subject," she said, "Though I'll tell you this, to put it simple Jessica or Rika as you know her real name is and I were the only two who survived."

"I thought you forgot about that Black Renamon," Jessica said.

"That's one of the very few memories that hasn't gone away yet I think," Black Renamon said, "Or that high pitched noise I heard caused me to remember it, I'm not sure which though."

"So if I understand right you two came back to try to prevent that from happening," Renamon said, "Any clue as to what caused it to happen."

"I already told Takato what caused it," Jessica said, "But I'll just say three easy words, that idiot Davis."

"It seems kind of harsh to blame Davis for what happened or happens in the future," Renamon said.

"Well if he didn't run off for whatever reason and we didn't split up to look for him, the separate groups we were in wouldn't have been overwhelmed by the megas that attacked all of us," Jessica said.

"For now lets just get going back to our room," Renamon said, "This has already been a very eventful day and it's only half over so far."

"You forgetting about someone again," Jessica said pointing at Rika with a smirk.

"Oh right," Renamon sighed with how Rika is currently acting, "Come on Rika lets go."

As Rika starts walking sweat drops forms on the sides of every ones heads except Jessica who just shakes hers, "I thought you were joking when you told me about that," Black Renamon said.

Renamon walks over to Rika, "I meant for you to walk like you do normally," Renamon said, "Not on all fours."

Rika looks at Renamon with a look of confusion on her face causing Renamon to arch her eyebrow, "At the moment most of Rika's mind is in a state of bliss that the part that is still working thinks that's the only way she knows how to walk," Jessica said.

"Takato I'm just going to teleport with Rika back to the room so she doesn't end up embarrassing herself in front of people," Renamon said, "If you want I'll come right back for you and Guilmon in a minute."

"No it's fine," Takato said, "Guilmon and I can walk and I think they still want to talk to me anyways."

"Alright see you in a little bit then," Renamon said before fading away with Rika.

Meanwhile in the west sector Gennai sits at his table with a cup of tea in his hand and becomes slightly annoyed when he hears his computer beeping and walks over to it, "D'oh," he yelled as he reads what's on the screen.

Leomon comes running into the room, "Gennai is something wrong," he asked.

"No everything is fine," Gennai said, "I just forgot to do a few things and I have to go check up on a few things, I'll be gone for at least a few hours so make sure nothing happens to this place."

"Alright I'll keep an eye on this place," Leomon said, "So where are you heading?"

"You should know good and well where I am going," Gennai said.

Seeing the look in Gennai's eyes Leomon nods, "Oh right," he said.

Meanwhile Takato walks into his place to see Rika chasing her tail while using her three limps. Rika stops and turn to him. She runs to him her one arm still in the sling. "It was bad enough that you jumped on me Guilmon," Takato said, "At least you didn't lick this much." He tries to push Rika's head away from him.

"Just hope she doesn't learn of this," Guilmon said as he walks past him. He finds Renamon sitting next to the nest.

"Rika could endanger them," Renamon said.

"What do you want to bet that the one that looks like you will be black?" Guilmon asked.

"With some of the things we have seen and experienced I wouldn't be surprised at all if she is," Renamon said.

"Even if someone told her about this I doubt she will actually believe it," Takato said, "Though that other girl Jessica claiming to be her from the future seems to find it fun having done this I think."

"Actually it looked to me that she didn't have a choice but to do that at the time," Renamon said, "Rika did seem angry enough to rip her to shreds."

Takato still trying to get Rika to stop loses his balance and lands on his back and Rika sits on his stomach before he even has a chance to react and he leans up just enough to get a good look at Rika's good arm and legs, "Uh is it just me or do Rika's legs and arm look a little different then they usually do at the moment," he asked.

"What do you mean," Renamon asked and looks at Rika, "Now that you mention it her legs and good arm do look like they are more designed for a four legged digimon then for a two legged one currently."

"I thought Jessica said that it only made her think she could walk on only four legs," Guilmon said.

"Well obviously she was wrong about that," Renamon said, "Which it would be hard to know that since she was more then likely only told about it and found out it is true because she was probably in danger one time."

"I was thinking of Calumon," Guilmon said, "His ears grow. I'm sure its safe. Rika look a ball." Guilmon threw a ball across the room. Then he laughs as Rika chases the ball.

"Guilmon," Renamon said, "If you're going to throw a ball then take it out where Rika will not brake things."

"You like teasing people," Takato said.

"Ok course," Renamon said, "It's the fox in me."

"She only does it to loved ones," Guilmon said as he opens the door.

"Uh do you think it's a good idea to let Rika out there in her current state of mind," Takato said but Rika is already out the door by then, "Never mind."

"Don't worry Takato Rika will be fine and she won't bother the gatomons if that's what your worried about," Renamon said.

"I'm more worried about how Tai will treat her if he sees Rika acting like that," Takato said.

"So he'll treat her like a dog for a little bit," Renamon said, "What is the harm in that?"

"You see how he acts with the gatomons some of the time," Takato said, "And knowing Tai a few days later he might start bugging her about that to do it again."

"I see your point," Renamon said, "But if what we were told is right Rika will probably just tell him that she doesn't know what he's talking about and when she really gets annoyed will slug him."

"I guess that's true," Guilmon said, "I'm going to watch her." He walks from the room with a ball in his claw. Rika smell the gatomons. "Hey," he said, "go get it." He throws the ball. Rika chase after the ball. With the ball in her mouth, she prances past giggling gatomons. Guilmon takes the ball and throws it once more.

"Hey," Tai said, "What's wrong with Rika?"

"A strange effect of some kind," Guilmon said, "She should be back to normal soon."

"I hope she will be alright," Tai said.

"I think she's cute," a soft voice said. Tai turns to see Kari back to being human. Well her hair is still white and there is a silver fuzz on her.

"Kari how are you feeling?" Tai asked.

"I'm feeling better," Kari said, "Just some small changes to go."

"So do you know how TK is doing at the moment," Tai asked.

"You know Tai you could ask me yourself," TK said as she's walking across the bridge, "Besides my skin being pink still I seem to be back to normal, well normal for a girl that is."

"Well that's good to hear that both of you are back to being human again," Tai said.

"I heard that something happened at the meeting last night," TK asked.

"Yeah Crystal Agumon and Tyrannomon didn't get along to well," Tai said, "Oh where is Patamon at the moment?"

"He was just with me a minute ago," TK said, "I'm not really sure."

"Don't worry I know where Patamon is," Kari said, "He went into the room to see Gatomon as I was coming out here."

"Ah ok," TK said, "At least we know where he is."

Tai is then hit in the back of the head with the ball and picks it up, "Hey watch what you're doing Guilmon," Tai said and next thing he knows is he's on the ground with Rika sitting on top of him.

"Sorry," Guilmon said.

"She so cute acting like that," Kari said, "As longs as she leave our gatomons alone."

"She's not bothering us," one of the gatomon said. "She just runs by us. How do you cause this?"

"I'm not saying," Guilmon said.

"We have our way of learning," a gatomon said, "We have many eyes and ears."

"Could some one get her off of me," Tai said. Rika yawns and curls up on Tai.

Davis walks out of the room and sees Kari standing next to TK, 'Betty is still asleep so I should be able to talk to Kari with out Betty clinging to me,' Davis thinks as he walks over to them, "Uh Kari do you think I could talk to you for a few minutes over there," he said as he motions to a place away from TK and Tai.

"Sure we can talk I guess," Kari said as she walks over to where Davis pointed, "So what is it you want to talk about?"

"Well I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend," Davis said.

Kari sighs and bends down to look him in the eyes, "Davis the thing is I don't see it working out between us like that,:" she said, "Don't get me wrong I do love..."

Before Kari can continue with what she's saying Davis kisses her on the lips to her surprise, after a few moments with out thinking about it Kari smacks him away, "Hey what did you do that for," Davis asked.

"You have the nerve to ask that when you're the one who kissed me with out my permission," Kari snapped, "I was trying to tell you that the only way I see you is like a brother with how you and Tai act so much alike most of the time."

"But I thought you liked me," Davis said.

"I do like you," Kari said, "But only as a friend."

"Ouch I feel sorry for Davis," TK muttered under her breath.

"It's because you like TK isn't it," Davis said.

"This has nothing to do with TK at the moment," Kari said.

"Then why is it you don't want to be my girlfriend," Davis said.

"Are you that naive," Kari said, "I already told you why, with the way you act it would feel awkward dating you because you act a lot like Tai, then again Tai doesn't run into things like you do half the time."

"Can't we just try and see what you think then," Davis asked.

"I'm trying to be nice about this but what part of no don't you seem to understand," Kari said, "And the truth is I do care for TK because the entire time we were looking for our friends he was helping me keep a positive attitude that we would find them. While all you could do is insult him and do stupid stuff that you thought would impress me."

"I wasn't doing stupid things," Davis yelled.

"If that is so then why did Angewomon and Angemon have to step in to keep you and Ex-Veemon from getting yourselves killed so many times between the time Tai and the others disappeared and we ended up here," Kari asked.

"I don't do stupid thing," Davis yelled as he steps backwards and his foot hits a gatomon and he falls over.

Just then a announcement comes over the intercom, "Taichi Kamiya, and Yamato Ishida please report to the arena. You're fight will start soon."

"Well said," Tai said, "I need to get there. but first I need her off me."

"Alright," Guilmon said. He pull Rika up under her armpit. Rika nip at him as she tries to kick him with her legs. "Renamon," Guilmon said.

"What can I do for you," Renamon said.

"I need you to hold her legs," Guilmon said. He lifts Rika up as Renamon holds her legs.

"I need to get going," Tai said as he runs off with Agumon dragging Mary along.

"Let's put Rika in her bed and we'll figure out what to tell her when she wakes up," Renamon said.

"We'll just tell the truth," Takato said.

"I doubt she'll believe it," Renamon said.

"What is there not to believe," Takato said, "We just tell Rika that after what Jessica did she fell asleep, we leave out what happened right after Jessica did that and before she actually fell asleep."

"That should work," Renamon said, "It's the truth even if it's only part of it."

"I swear Davis can be so thickheaded most of the time," Kari muttered to herself.

"Kari don't you think you were a little harsher to Davis then you needed to be," TK asked.

"How would you react if someone you're trying to talk to and tell them that you don't seem them in that way just kissed you with out warning," Kari asked.

"Truthfully I'm not sure how I would react," TK said and then pulls out her d-terminal as it starts going off, "Hmm I got a message from Gennai?"

"Yeah I have one from Gennai as well," Kari said, "I wonder what it could be about?"

"Well mine is addressed to me and Patamon and says it would be easier to understand if the one you got is read first," TK said, "So obviously I think this is something for us and our partners to read."

"Then lets go get Gatomon and Patamon," Kari said.

"Ok," TK said as they head over to Kari's room and walk into her bedroom a few minutes later to find Gatomon and Patamon kissing.

"What brings you two in here," Gatomon asked while blushing.

"Well we both got messages from Gennai," Kari said.

"Why would Gennai be sending messages and how did he manage to," Patamon asked, "I didn't think he was able to contact us, least that is what he told Tai."

"Tai said that Gennai told him that he couldn't contact us in person," TK said, "As far as I know Tai never said that Gennai couldn't contact us through emails on our d-terminals."

"I guess that makes sense," Patamon said, "So what does it say?"

"I'm going to read the one I got first," Kari said.

"Ok," Gatomon said.

"Hey Kari, Gatomon, TK and Patamon," Kari reads, "Sorry I didn't send this sooner but I been busy and it slipped my mind, this has to do with what we were talking about last time we met."

"Why would he be sending an email about that," Patamon asked.

"Patamon let Kari finish reading what it says," Gatomon said.

"I'm pretty sure at least one of you is wondering what I mean by that," Kari reads, "Well this has to do with the conversation we had while you four thought you were just on a ride. I have been scanning data from that digital world and I think I might have a clue as to why you ended up in your alternates bodies there for awhile, the last few times I have gone to that digital world I discovered a rift in that digital world that seems to open every three to six months depending on the state of the digital world. Oddly enough it seems to open every three months when everything is in balance there, also I found out with the recent scans I was checking that the Leomon in that digital world data wasn't completely deleted like I had thought but instead as it was heading towards primary village it got pulled into the rift and it didn't open back up till six months after that and his data was released to make it's way to primary village. I went to check on how things are going there at the moment and it turns out as usual your alternate in that digital world Kari blurted out everything that we discussed and she also gained a few of your memories because she blurted out a few things only that you and your friends know about and maybe even the tamers in the current sector of the digital world you're in know. The reason I put in TK's message that it would be easier to understand his or is it hers after you read this one is because the message actually is from the digi-destined and digimon from that world. I hope we can see each other soon again and you should have received the emails at the same time if I'm right."

"So that wasn't a dream and it actually happened," TK said and sees Kari has gone pale, "Are you feeling ok Kari?"

"I'm not sure," Kari said, "That means what I experienced when that one attack hit me was real."

"Hey don't worry Kari," Gatomon said, "You're ok now and you survived that attack."

"You two said you saw my current digi-vice appear while we were there right," Kari asked, "I'm just afraid of what would have happened if it didn't."

"Kari don't think about that," TK said, "All that matters is it did and that you are fine because it did."

"Yeah you're right TK," Kari said, "Thanks."

"Hey TK are you going to open your email now," Patamon asked.

"Oh right," TK said as she opens the email she got from Gennai and is confused, "For some reason all I'm getting is a progress bar that says uploading."

"Why is it doing that," Patamon asked.

Before any of them could say anything else the TV in Kari's room suddenly comes on, "Hey is this thing on?"

"Don't touch that and yes it is on," Gennai's voice said.

TK, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon watch as first Amy, Jason, Louis, their digimon and then the rest of their friends walk onto the screen, "Hey," Amy said, "As you probably already know by now our Kari has blurted out what happened while you four were in our bodies. Gennai already told us why Leomon wasn't reborn at first as well and says it was due to the rift that being open is why the four of you ended up here."

"Well hey Patamon and TK," Jason said, "I'm not sure what to say except something unexpected happened since then, it turns out that somehow when my partner's data was trapped in that attack that put her in the digi-egg with Veemon and the rest that wasn't made it's way back to primary village and was reformatted into Patamon's in-training form which I didn't know. The thing is we were checking up on a few of the towns in the digital world a few days after you left and ran into a Patamon that when she saw me knew exactly who I was and it turns out because of what happened I now have two digimon partners instead of one and Gennai recently confirmed that her data is exactly like Lady Veemon's is except a few things that determine their digi-volution lines."

"I knew something strange was going on and so did most everyone else including my parents," Louis said, "I think part of the reason is the way all of you were acting most of the time. Well actually Jason was the only one who didn't really seem to be acting all that much different then he usually does."

Jennifer the walks into the view of the camera still a young teen, "Hey I'm not sure why but I been stuck at this age since before the four of you left," she said, "Though I was kind of surprised about what I heard the next morning on the news as I was eating breakfast and was kind of annoyed before then since my purse and most of the stuff I had in it except my id I have for when I'm stuck this age in the world and my digi-vice all disappeared. Back to the news thing I was surprised because I heard on the news that I had been in a car accident and was instantly killed in it and I was shocked as they pulled out the body because person look just like me when I'm an adult. I was just thinking that it was some other lady that looked just like me somehow got a hold of my purse and stole my car until later that night on the news that all tests they had done on the body so far confirmed it was me some how to my shock."

"Anyone else want to say anything before I stop recording," Gennai asked.

Most of them shake their heads no, "Hey give that back it is mine," the female Patamon yelled.

"No it belongs to me," Lady Veemon yelled.

Jason sighs, "That is one of the problems about having two digimon," he said right before the video cuts off.

"So everything we experienced on that ride actually happened," Patamon said, "So that means Gennai has that gateway that Myotismon originally used to get to the real world."

"It looks like that isn't the only one," Gatomon said, "He used one in the other reality to get back to ours because it showed him at the end of the ride using one right before the screen it had in the room shut off."

"I think we should head to the arena to watch Matt and Tai's fight," TK said, "We can talk about this while we are watching it there."

"Ok lets go," Kari said and opens the door to her room and sees Black Gatomon laying on the back of the couch, "Hey Black Gatomon we're heading to the arena to watch the fight between our brothers, want to come with us?"

"Sure I'll come this time," Black Gatomon said, "Some of these gatomons are really starting to get on my nerves today."

"Is something wrong Tyrannomon," TK asked saying him walking back and forth nervously.

"I'm not sure," Tyrannomon said, "I just feel like I should be somewhere else and I have no clue of where or why."

"Just try to relax and calm down," Kari said.

"I'm trying to calm down but I can't," Tyrannomon said.

Kari walks over to the door and opens it only for Tyrannomon to bolt out the door and nearly knock her over, "Hey be careful Tyrannomon," Kari said.

"Sorry," Tyrannomon yelled back to her right before some of the gatomons pounce on him and pin him to the ground, "Hey what are you doing, get off me!"

"Sorry but Lord Tai told us to make sure you don't go anywhere," one of the gatomons said.

"Tyrannomon will you listen to me if I allow you to come with us," Kari asked and Tyrannomon nods his head, "Alright let him up and Tyrannomon don't run off ok?"

As Kari, TK and their digimon walk out of the room they see a digimon walking across the bridge, "You two I have something to tell you," the digimon said.

Meanwhile Tai and Matt sits on the side of the entryway to the arena. Agumon calmly sits next to Tai.

"I'm not going to lose to you," Gabumon said.

"We'll see," Agumon said.

"Listen up," a working digimon said walking up, "The fight will take a while. Please wait here until the fight is ready."

"What are we waiting for?" Tai asked.

"I don't know," the digimons said.

A few minutes later, Tai and Matt enter the arena. "Greetings, Tai and Matt," The host spoke, "This will be a two on two fight the last two wins." He gestures to the other entrance. "Here is the other team."


	39. Chapter 39

"Tai," Kari said as she steps into the arena with TK.

"Why doesn't this surprise me," Tai said.

"This is going to be an interesting fight," Crystal Agumon said, "I guess you are glad that I decided to come along right Matt?"

"Before this fight is started I'm going to allow you to digi-volve your digimon to their ultimate forms even if it requires any kind of dna digivolving or fusion techniques, though it has to be with your teammates only and the one with the least amount of digimon after you do that is the one that gets the digimon," Lord Holy Angemon said.

"I thought you said this was a two on two fight," Kari said.

"It is," Lord Holy Angemon said, "Two humans against two humans and you can use all of your digimon in the fight if you want too, but the losers only have to give up two digimon since those two over their only have two digimon each."

With out any warning Tyrannomon comes running into the arena and knocks TK on her back as he runs over to Tai and TK lays there stunned for a few moments with her skirt bunched around her waist giving everyone close enough a good view of her panties, "Are you ok TK," Kari asked as she helps her up.

Seeing TK like this the crowd starts to woot and whistle.

"Yeah I'm fine," TK said blushing as she takes Kari's hand and uses her other to push her skirt back down.

"What are you doing here Tyrannomon," Tai asked.

"Yes what is that scum doing here," Crystal Agumon said.

"Shut it garbage breath," Tyrannomon said looking at Crystal Agumon.

"Seems like we have an intruder," Lord Holy Angemon said as he uses one of his attacks on Tyrannomon, "I should have done this a while ago."

Before anyone could react Tyrannomon is hit by Lord Holy Angemon's attack, "What the hell did you do that for," Tai yelled.

"Tyrannomon is useless so I just deleted him like I should have originally," Lord Holy Angemon said, "And such a stupid digimon he was, I so easily tricked him into killing innocent digimon."

"That was no reason," Tai yelled and looks at the smoke where Tyrannomon was. Slowly the smoke faded and Tyrannomon stands there with his arms crossed with a glow around his entire body.

"Uh daddy something is happening to your digivice," Mary said and Tai looks at his digivice to see that it's glowing the same color as Tyrannomon is.

"That worthless digimon got lucky," The Host said, "Some how it registered you as a partner digimon and protected you. Let the fight start. The last two standing wins."

"If you get in trouble, I am not going to help you," Crystal Agumon said walking up to Tyrannomon, "Watch out for stray attacks."

"With the way you treat me I'd be better off with out your help," Tyrannomon said, "But I'm going to make sure I don't lose or get into any kind of trouble."

"Stop fighting you two," Matt said, "You're on the same team."

"We are not fighting," Crystal Agumon said, "We are just talking."

"Alright, Agumon lead the attack. Mary and Tyrannomon follow him," Tai said.

"Ok Tai," Agumon said, "Want me to digi-volve just yet or wait for the moment?"

"I guess now would be good to digivolve you to Greymon X for the time being unless you want me to digivolve you to MetalGreymon X right now," Tai sad.

"I think Ultimate would be good," Agumon said, "Because it looks like Kari's getting ready to digivolve Gatomon."

"Alright digivolve Agumon," Tai said.

"Agumon X digivolve to...Greymon X," Agumon said.

"Greymon X digivolve to...MetalGreymon X," Greymon X said.

"Daddy aren't you going to digi-volve me as well," Mary asked.

"What do you mean," Tai asked as he bends down to talk to Mary.

"Well I had another dream last night and was thinking about it this morning and I remembered before we left that I had digi-volved to Angewomon and I think further to another human like digimon because of some small digimon with the power of digivolution he has," Mary said.

"Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon," Gatomon said.

"Trident arm," MetalGreymon yelled as he launches his metal arm at Angewomon who dodges out of the way.

'Now what was it Takato and Rika told me about digi-volving digimon with the cards,' Tai thinks, 'I know that they said that the digivolution card is used to digivolve in-training and rookie digimon.'

"Mary I'm going to need yours and Tyrannomon's help with Davis and Veemon," MetalGreymon X said, "Tai will digi-volve you as soon as he can I hope."

"Veemon digi-volve to...Ex-Veemon," Veemon said.

"Alright it's your turn Patamon," TK said.

"Patamon digi-volve to...Angemon," Patamon said.

"Angemon digi-volve to...MagnaAngemon," Angemon said.

"Now time for you Wormmon," TK said.

Wormmon nods, "Wormmon digi-volve to...Stingmon," he said.

"Come on Davis it's your turn to digi-volve," Kari said.

"Why bother," Davis said in a depressed tone, "I really don't see any point to it if I don't get anything out of it really."

"Davis just do it," Kari said.

"Why don't you try to force me to digi-volve then," Davis said.

"I told you I still see you as a friend and like a younger brother," Kari said.

"Fine I'll fight only if you can get me to digi-volve on your own because at the moment I really couldn't careless if I digi-volve or not," Davis said.

"Davis will you just stop your attitude and fight," Kari said, "You know this reminds me of right before you got the digi-egg of friendship."

"Why don't you just leave me alone and go make out with TK," Davis said, "You seem to like her better then me."

Kari hearing the tone Davis just said that in becomes a little angry, "Fine Davis you want me to make you digi-volve so I will," Kari said right as she grabs a digi-volution card that Tai gave to her earlier and swipes it through her digivice, "Digi-modify, digi-volution activate," she yelled.

"Uh something feels different this time," Davis said as he's surrounded by light.

"I really don't care if it feels different or not," Kari said, "You're going to fight whether you want to or not."

Just then Davis yelled, "Veemon digi-volve to...Gatomon."

"Hey Matt when are you going to digi-volve me and have me fight," Gabumon asked.

"I don't think I can bring myself to fight TK," Matt said, "I hate this."

"What!?" Davis yelled in a more feminine tone, "Why did I digi-volve to a gatomon?!"

Tai hearing Matt walks over to him, "Matt at the moment we don't have a choice," Tai said, "You remember what happens if we don't fight to our fullest."

"You don't understand Tai," Matt said.

Before Matt can say anything else Tai punches him in the face, "What do you mean I don't understand," Tai said, "I'm having to fight my own sister and do you really think I want to do this, I hate doing this myself but I know Kari will be fine and so will TK."

"Yeah you're right," Matt said as he takes the hand Tai offers him to help him up, "Lets do this Gabumon and Crystal Agumon."

"Gabumon digi-volve to...Garurumon," Gabumon said.

Before Garurumon can digi-volve to the next stage MagnaAngemon kicks him in the jaw, "You should have digi-volved sooner then this," MagnaAngemon said.

"Howling blaster," Garurumon yelled launching the attack at MagnaAngemon, "Ice wall," he yelled putting up an ice barrier between himself and MagnaAngemon.

"Not bad," MagnaAngemon said as he blocks the attack and heads up to the top of the ice barrier.

"Garurumon digi-volve to...WereGarurumon," Garurumon yelled and he jumps over the barrier he made and slashes out at MagnaAngemon, "Wolf claw," he yelled as he slashes him across the chest.

"It doesn't matter why you digi-volved to a gatomon," Kari said, "You said you would fight if I was able to make you digi-volve so go."

"This is just great," Davis said as he walks over to the fight. Just then Mary jumps on Davis. "Get off me," Davis yelled as he tries to push Mary off.

Meanwhile Angewomon flies at MetalGreymon X. "I'll show you," She yelled as the wings on her arm grows into a bow.

MetalGreymon X slams into her and then he fell up. "That is for eating all the cake that one time."

"I'm normally a level higher than you," Angewomon said, "You took your fare share of my sandwiches." She releases her attack.

"You weren't eating them," MetalGreymon X said dodging the attack, "I didn't want them to go to waste."

Elsewhere Ex-Veemon growls as he misses Tyrrannomon. "Feels like I'm fighting a gatomon," he grunted.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean," Tyrannomon yelled, "Fire Blast!"

"All I mean is that your small and hard to hit," Ex-Veemon growled as he jumps out of the way, "Vee Laser!"

Tyrannomon doesn't have a chance to dodge as the attack hits him and sends him flying back, 'That attack sure packs a wallop,' Tyrannomon thinks, 'Huh it's that strange feeling again I had for a few minutes after getting hit by Crystal Agumon's attack the other day, I wonder why I only feel like this after long ranged attacks?'

"Vee Laser," Ex-Veemon yelled launching another attack at Tyrannomon as he's just standing up and he only has enough time to stick one of his claws into the ground to keep from being thrown back again.

After the attack hits Tyrannomon jumps at Ex-Veemon and is about to use one of his attacks when his instincts completely take over, "Vee Laser," Tyrannomon yelled launching a much stronger version of the attack at Ex-Veemon at point blank range and Ex-Veemon cries out in pain as he's sent flying backwards and slams into the ground hard.

"What just happened," Ex-Veemon asked as he lies on the ground dazed and stunned for the moment.

Tyrannomon noticing that Ex-Veemon is currently stunned looks around for another opponent and sweat drops as he spots Davis on his back and currently hogtied with his own tail with Mary sitting next to Davis, "Now that is just wrong," Tyrannomon muttered under his breath.

Elsewhere in the arena, "Spiking Strike," Stingmon yelled as he charges at his opponent.

"Not bad at all," a wolfman like digimon said as he blocks Stingmon's attack with a sword similar to that of Leomon's but with a much sharper edge. This digimon has grayish-silver fur with shoulder pads made out of some kind of crystal and is wearing ripped black shorts.

"Hey Crystal Agumon what do I call you?" Matt asked.

"Lupusmon," the human shaped wolf said. "Impale Rush," Lupusmon yelled as he slams his shoulder into Ken.

"Let me go," Davis yelled as he struggles to get free from a head lock. Mary tightens her grip.

"They're really going at it," Black Gatomon said from Kari's shoulder. "They're just pairing off. I don't know who to follow."

"Just stay back and jump into the fight when one looks like their losing," Kari said.

"This is for letting them shave me," Angewomon yelled.

"I couldn't show myself to their cousin," MetalGreymon X answered, "You let me starve for a while during that time."

"So do you have any think you want to say?" Weregarurmon asked.

"No," MagnaAngemon said.

"Well I have something to say," Weregarurumon said.

"And what would that be," MagnaAngemon asked as he gets ready to attack WereGarurumon.

"Just this," WereGarurumon said as he leaps at MagnaAngemon, "Garuru Kick," he yelled as he lands a kick to MagnaAngemon's face.

"Now that was a cheap shot," MagnaAngemon said after recovering from the kick, "Angel Rod," he yelled.

WereGarurumon jumps over and to the side of the attack as MagnaAngemon tries to trip him with it, "Impale Rush," Lupusmon yelled as he runs at Stingmon as a spike forms on one of his shoulder pads and Stingmon dodges out of the way causing Lupusmon to run into WereGarurumon and stabbing him in the middle of his back causing him to growl in pain.

"Watch what the hell you are doing," WereGarurumon yelled in Lupusmon's face after the spike being pulled out of his back and turning around.

"You should pay attention to the fights going on around you and not just your own," Lupusmon said.

"How the hell am I supposed to see you when you're behind me," Weregarurumon yelled.

"You do have a point," MagnaAngemon said, "You should watch what you are doing Lupusmon when your own teammates are close by."

"Mind your own business," Lupusmon said and slashes at MagnaAngemon with his sword.

"You know you should worry about the opponents you already have," MagnaAngemon said as he blocks with his own sword, "For some one so smart in his rookie form you seem to not think clearly when fighting."

"Lupusmon let WereGarurumon worry about MagnaAngemon and pay attention to the two you're already fight," Matt yelled so Lupusmon could hear him over all the noise.

"Matt makes a good point," MagnaAngemon said, "I doubt you could handle me in your current form from the simple fact that I'm an Ultimate and I have taken on Megas before with out much trouble."

Lupusmon pulls away from MagnaAngemon and turns around just in time to block one of Stingmon's attacks.

"Now where were we," MagnaAngemon said, "Oh actually I do have one thing to say, that was a pretty smart move on your part to fire an attack at me and then form a barrier to give yourself enough time to digi-volve."

"Thanks," WereGarurumon said, "But if you think complimenting me is going to make me go easier on you then your wrong."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," MagnaAngemon said as he slashes his sword at WereGarurumon.

WereGarurumon grabs the blade of the sword with both hands, "Garuru Kick," he yelled as he kicks MagnaAngemon's feet out from under him.

MagnaAngemon loses his balance and falls on his back and before WereGarurumon can take any advantage of it MagnaAngemon punches him in the face and sends him flying off of him. MagnaAngemon then rolls out of the way as he is nearly stepped on by MetalGreymon X, 'That was a little too close,' he thinks.

"Garuru Kick," WereGarurumon yelled as he kicks MagnaAngemon in the back as he's getting up. WereGarurumon jumps back and as he lands on the ground and howls in pain as he grabs his right foot and hops around for a few moments before sitting down and pulling a metal sliver out of his foot that is about three inches long which happens to be a piece of Lupusmon's sword.

Elsewhere in the fighting arena, "Giga Blaster," MetalGreymon X yelled launching his attack at Angewomon and she kicks it away causing it to head towards the ground.

Davis finally gets free from Mary's grip and gets his arms free as he shoves her away, "You're going to pay for using my own tail against me," Davis yelled and is confused as Mary just waves goodbye at him and he turns around as he hears a noise, "Oh crap," he said right as the missile from MetalGreymon X's stray attack hits the ground a few feet away from him and the explosion sends him flying.

"That doesn't look too good for Davis," TK said.

"Davis should be fine I think," Kari said, "He has been through worse things right?" A few moments later Davis lands on the ground about eight feet from Kari with an audible cracking sound as he lands on his left arm first and screams in excruciating pain before passing out.

"I'm going in," Black Gatomon said, "That orange cream puff of a cat is going down." She jumps at Mary.

"I'll get Davis," Kari said. She runs up to the feline with swirls in his eyes. With the knocked out Davis in her arms, Kari runs back to TK's side.

"Ken, Stingmon surround him," TK called as they attack Lupusmon.

"This fight is unfair," Sora told Takato sitting next to her, "Matt has two partner, now Tai has three and TK does too. Kari had four but she lost Davis."

"Matt's Lupusmon is fighting two at once," Takato said.

Angewomon seeing an opening on Tyrannomon as MetalGreymon is currently having to deal with Ex-Veemon takes it, Angewomon flies at him intending to kick him in the head but at the last second Tyrannomon dodges out of the way and instead her foot hits Lupusmon just below the waist causing him to grunt in pain, "You are going to pay for that," he yelled as he grabs her leg and throws her into Ex-Veemon.

"This fight is just pure total chaos," Mimi said as she's sitting next to Sora and Takato.

"Insect Lord," Stingmon yelled launching a swarm of insects at Lupusmon.

Lupusmon turns around to see the swarm coming at him, "This is going to hurt," he said and tries to defend himself from them even though he knows it's pointless and a few moments later he collapses to his knees and uses his sword to hold himself up, 'I have to at least take one of them out before they take me out,' he thinks and something suddenly appears over his right eye, 'What is this, huh its doing something,' he grins evilly as the device scans Stingmon and pinpoints a few different weak points.

"Fox Fire," Ken yelled as he attacks Lupusmon who throws his sword at Stingmon right before getting hit by the attack, "You have poor aim."

"Who says I was throwing my sword at you Black Garurumon," Lupusmon said.

"My name is Ken," Ken said and turns around as Stingmon cries out in pain.

Stingmon starts to pull the sword out of his side only to be caught by surprise as a sudden explosion hits him causing the sword to be thrown back to Lupusmon, "Ouch," Stingmon said right before passing out and reverting to Wormmon.

"What did you do to Stingmon," Ken growled.

"I did not do anything to him," Lupusmon said as he's trying to keep from passing out, "Well except puncture a vital part of his body and that is what caused the small explosion that came out of nowhere like that."

Ken is about to attack Lupusmon but stops as Lupusmon passes out and reverts back to Crystal Agumon, "That just leaves WereGarurumon for Matt," he said and turns to see Black Gatomon pummeling Mary, "Hey Black Gatomon worry about finishing Mary off in a minute and lets help take down WereGarurumon."

"Uh alright but what about your friend Wormmon," Black Gatomon asked.

Ken goes over to Wormmon and picks him up in his mouth and runs over to TK and drops Wormmon off before going back to help fight WereGarurumon, "Hop on," Ken said as he motions for Black Gatomon to get on his back.

"Are you sure about that," Black Gatomon asked.

As Black Gatomon jumps on Ken's back he charges at WereGarurumon. "Garuru kick," WereGarurumon yelled and Ken ducks under the attack as Black Gatomon jumps into the air and she pulls her paw back, "Lightning Paw," she yelled. WereGarurumon gets ready to punch the flying cat but teeth bite into his shoulder. With his right being bit, he tries to move his left arm but his block is too late as Black Gatomon's attack hits him in the head.

Then Ken slams his back paws into WereGarurumon's knees. With his grip on WereGarurumon's shoulder he pulls the wolfman back and his head is slammed into the floor. Ken drops Gabumon.

"That's crazy," Black Gatomon said.

"This whole fight is crazy," Ken said, "I'm going to sit it out for the moment and only come back in if you or one of the others want my help."

"That's fine with me," Black Gatomon said, "I'm going to find Mary."

"Great it figures they would lose," Matt muttered, "They were outnumbered from the start."

"Hey Angewomon need any help," MagnaAngemon asked.

"Nope I'm fine for now," Angewomon said.

"Stupid annoying pest," MetalGreymon X said as he's trying to hit Ex-Veemon, "I swear you're as bad as a fly."

"Vee Laser," Ex-Veemon yelled hitting MetalGreymon X in the chest.

"Correction you're as annoying as a mosquito," MetalGreymon X growled and hits Ex-Veemon as he stops in one spot to launch another attack but doesn't get a chance.

"Ex-Veemon find your own opponent to fight and stay out of mine and MetalGreymon X's fight," Angewomon yelled and turns to MagnaAngemon and says in a nicer tone, "And MagnaAngemon don't even think about asking me if I need your help again, if I do I'll let you know."

"Are you sure about that Angewomon," MagnaAngemon asked.

"MagnaAngemon just let Angewomon be for now," TK said, "Just get Crystal Agumon and Gabumon out of the way so they don't get hurt even worse then they already are."

"Alright," MagnaAngemon said as he grabs Gabumon and goes over to Crystal Agumon and grabs him as well before setting both of them down in front of Matt.

"Thanks," Matt said, "Do you think they'll be fine?"

"Yeah I think so," MagnaAngemon said, "Though Gabumon will probably have a pounding headache when he finally wakes up, I'm not sure if all those insects that stung Crystal Agumon will have any lasting affect on him or not though."

Angewomon kicks at MetalGreymon X and he slides to the right and grabs her foot. Quickly he starts to spin. Angewomon is released only to fly into Ex-veemon. He releases his giga blast at the rolling pair.

"Why is it you keep getting in my way," Angewomon yelled in Ex-Veemon's face.

"It looked like you needed some help so I was trying to help you," Ex-Veemon said.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of mine and Metal Greymon X's fight," Angewomon yelled as she finally snaps and kicks Ex-Veemon in the head hard enough to stun him and she flies into the air right before the missile hits him and explodes.

A few moments later Chibomon lands on the ground at Tai's feet, "This fight is getting out of hand," Tai said.

"What are you talking about," Matt said causing Tai to turn to him, "This fight was out of hand the moment it started."

Next thing Black Gatomon knows she finds herself on the defensive as she has to dodge and block attacks from both Mary and Tyrannomon, 'I'm going to need some help from some one,' Black Gatomon thinks and glances to her left side to see Ken literally on the verge of falling asleep, 'He's going to be of no help.'

Mary seeing where Black Gatomon is looking jumps in front of the Ken. "Cat's eyes hypnotism," Mary said. Ken stares deep into Mary's eyes and he yawns and rolls to his side and starts snoring.

"This isn't good," TK said as she looks at Ken lying on the ground sleeping.

Mary runs back toward Black Gatomon. Just then MagnaAngemon dove down at her. She rolls from the attack and continues running at Black Gatomon who is blocking an attack from Tyrannomon. "Lightning Paw," Mary yelled as she leaps at Black Gatomon and the darker feline jumps back from the attack.

Tyrannomon slams into Black Gatomon before she can land. "Here he comes," Mary called pointing upwards at MagnaAngemon flying at them.

"I have an idea," Tyrannomon said, "I'll hold off Angel boy and you take out the drain clog."

"I can't believe you have such a mouth on you," MagnaAngemon said, "Excalibur!"

Tyrannomon noticing that Mary is confused yelled, "I mean that you take care of Black Gatomon ok."

Mary jumps at Black Gatomon, "You should have made sure I was finished fighting when you had the chance earlier," Mary said, "But you made the mistake of giving me a chance to recover from the beating you gave me and I can see that you're getting exhausted now."

"Slash Claw," Tyrannomon yelled as he parries MagnaAngemon's attack with his slightly glowing claws.

"For a champion you are pretty strong," MagnaAngemon said, "Other digimon I have fought at your level have never been able to block this attack."

"Well I guess I'm too determined not to lose," Tyrannomon said, "Fire Blast," he yelled hitting MagnaAngemon in the chest with his attack.

MagnaAngemon winces in pain from Tyrannomon's attack, 'That is probably going to leave a mark,' he thinks.

"Punch-Headslam-Kick," Mary yelled as she attacks MagnaAngemon.

"I thought I said for you to worry about Black Gatomon for the moment," Tyrannomon said, "If you don't it's going to make things harder for both of us."

"Take a look I already did," Mary said.

Tyrannomon turns his head just enough to be able to see Black Gatomon out of the corner of his eye just in time to watch her unconscious form revert into a Salamon, "I guess I should have asked first," Tyrannomon said still trying to hold off the sword.

"Don't worry about it," Mary said.

'This isn't working,' MagnaAngemon thinks as he pulls his sword back and jumps back nearly causing Tyrannomon to lose his balance and fall on his face, 'I have to go about this in another way and I think I know how.'

"Mary do you have any long range attacks," Tyrannomon asked.

"I don't think so," Mary said.

"Ok then for the moment stay back and after I hit MagnaAngemon with my attack I want you to jump at him and use any of your attacks on him," Tyrannomon said and readies himself to launch an attack and puts as much energy as he can into it that he know wouldn't do serious harm but should knock MagnaAngemon out, "Fire Blast," he yelled as he launches an attack that is almost twice his size.

MagnaAngemon just hovers there letting the attack come towards him, "Uh something isn't right," Mary said, "Why isn't he trying to dodge the attack?"

As the attack is about to hit MagnaAngemon, "Shield and Counter," he yelled sending the attack right back at Tyrannomon at double the speed to where he doesn't have time to get out of the way and it hits him sending him flying back.

"Ouch," Tyrannomon muttered as he impacts the ground hard before passing out.

"Heaven's Charm," Angewomon yelled launching her attack at MetalGreymon X.

Metal Greymon X grunted as he took the attack. "Trident arm," he yelled as his metal claw slams into Angewmon and he watches as Angewomon crash into the ground and changes back to Gatomon. Breathing heavily, MetalGreymon X lands on the ground.

"Its just you and me," MagnaAngemon said placing Mary down. MetalGreymon X nods just before both digimon charge at each other.


	40. Chapter 40

"The fight is over," Lord Holy Angemon said.

"But TK still has a digimon," Tai said.

"I said the last two standing wins," Lord Holy Angemon said, "I said nothing about the teams winning. Tai and TK won this fight."

"I'll check up on the digimon," a nurse digimon said, "Please help take them to the clinic."

"I'm going home," Kari said.

"Not so fast," Lord Holy Angemon said, "You have to choose which two digimon you're giving up before you go."

"You want me to choose fine," Kari said, "I'll give Davis and Veemon to Tai since his digimon were the ones that beat mine."

"Is this fine with you girl," Lord Holy Angemon said turning to TK.

"One my name is TK and yes it's ok with me," TK said, "I want to have Matt and his digimon stay with me since he's my older brother."

"I already know what your name is and I just don't care at the moment," Lord Holy Angemon said, "Now just get out of the arena."

"MagnaAngemon help get Gabumon and Crystal Agumon out of here so we can leave as soon as possible," TK said.

Kari walks over to the nurse and hands Davis to her, "I could be wrong but I think my friend here might be the worst off at the moment since I'm pretty sure he broke his arm," Kari said, "Just let us know how he's doing." She then goes over to Gatomon and picks her up before heading over to pick up Salamon as well.

"Metal Greymon X don't de-digi-volve just yet, they probably need your help with Ken in his current form," Tai said and walks over to Kari, "Are you feeling ok you seem kind of mad."

"I'm fine," Kari said, "It's just the attitude Davis was having at the beginning of the fight put me in a bad mood with some of the things he said."

Metal Greymon X walks over to where Ken is laying asleep, "I'll help you with him if you need me too," he said.

"Don't worry we can handle him," the nurse said as she pulls out a needle and injects most of it's contents into Ken.

"What was that you injected into Ken," Metal Greymon X asked.

"No need to worry it won't hurt him and will take affect after a few minutes," the nurse said, "What it does is makes the digimon it's used on de-digi-volve once it goes through most of their system."

"Are you sure its safe to use on him," Metal Greymon X asked, "He was originally human."

"Yeah he'll be fine," the nurse said, "We actually had to use this stuff on some of the other human turned digimon who went out of control when they managed to digi-volve, I don't know why but it seems most humans can handle being turned into digimon and digi-volving while some seem to lose it completely when they digi-volve and don't remember what they did after they de-digi-volve."

"Attention," a voice over the intercom said, "The first rounds are over, the next rounds will begin shortly. New rules have been added. Please, study them."

Takato walks from the area. "Takato," a gatomon called out, "The eggs were shaking. They're close to hatching."

"We need to get there," Takato said as he runs off to get to his place. Renamon appears next to him. Without a word she grabs him and both fade away.

The nurse turns to Kari from Davis, "She..."

"He's a boy," Kari said.

"Right now she is girl and a she," the nurse said handing Davis over to Kari, "Her tail is sprained and her arm is broken. She won't be able to de-digi-volve until she fully heals."

"TK," a nurse said running from the back room, "Some thing is wrong with your Black Garurumon."

"What do you mean something is wrong with Ken," TK asked as the nurse starts leading her to the room Ken is in..

"Your Black Garurumon friend seems to be having a strange reaction to the shot I gave him earlier and we can't seem to wake him up at all either," the nurse said, "Though there doesn't seem to be any reason for him not waking up."

"What do you mean you gave him a shot," TK asked, "And is it usually safe for humans that have been turned to digimon?"

"As we told that strange looking Metal Greymon it has been used on other digimon that were originally human," the nurse said, "And it never did anything like this, also did anything happen to Black Garurumon during the fight like him getting hit in the head really hard or something like that?"

"As far as I could tell he wasn't hit on the head by anything," TK said, "Though Mary, the gatomon with orange stripes did use her cats eye hypnotism on him right before he fell asleep."

"Hmm that would explain why we can't wake him up," the nurse said, "I have seen a gatomon force other digimon to go into a deep sleep for up to a week before."

"Also what kind of strange affects are you talking about that are happening to Ken," TK asked.

"Well Black Garurumon's body after a few minutes started pulsing with a strange glow every fifteen seconds I think it was about," the nurse said, "I have no clue as to why that started or what it means either."

"Could something have been wrong with the shot you gave him," TK asked.

"I didn't think of that," the nurse said and pulls out the needle she used to give Ken the shot with some of the stuff still in it and grabs a champion level worker digimon that just came out of a room they are passing by and injects it into the digimon's arm.

"Hey what the hell did you do that for," the digimon said, "I was told I didn't need anything to help me with the cold I have."

"What was that," TK asked.

"It was what's left of the stuff I injected into your Black Garurumon," the nurse said, "I want to see if this is the cause like you suggested."

"Why couldn't you use some other digimon that was willing to test it instead of me," the digimon said only for a moment later to be bouncing around on the floor as an in-training level digimon.

"I don't think the shot was the cause," the nurse said frowning.

"Great why does stuff like this always happen to me," the Koromon complained as he's hopping around, "Every time I get to my champion form something happens to cause me to de-digi-volve back to my in-training form."

"Could it still be the shot that affected Ken," TK asked.

"It might be," the nurse said, "But I would have to run some tests on him to determine if it is or not."

"If you have to run tests on him to make sure he's fine then do so," TK said.

"Black Garurumon is in here," the nurse said as she starts to turn the doorknob.

"Can't you just call him Ken," TK asked.

"Usually I would but at the moment I'm referring to him using the type of digimon he is because there are two other digimon here at the moment that also have that same name," the nurse said, "Though one of them actually is named Kenneth but gets upset if we call him anything else but Ken."

"So there are two other human turned digimon here at the moment," TK said, "Why are they here at the moment?"

"Actually one of them has been a digimon their entire life," the nurse said, "The one that was human is suffering from some sort of illness, while the one that is a digimon had a fight and his opponent went too far and because of it he's in a full body cast at the moment."

As they walk into the room TK sees Ken laying on a bed asleep with his body rapidly pulsing right before a bright light feels the room causing TK and the nurse to cover their eyes, "What is going on," TK asked.

"I don't know," the nurse responded, "But it seems to be coming from Black Garurumon at the moment."

Slowly the light fade. There is a wolf man resting near where Ken was. On his chest is a tattoo of kindness. TK walks closer noticing the symbol of the hope on his shoulder pad. "I'll need to check him," the nurse said.

Meanwhile Renamon lands in the courtyard to see Black Renamon and Jessica there. "Black Renamon wants to see this," Jessica said.

"Stay in the back," Renamon said.

Takato and Renamon enter the place. Guilmon and Rika stood over the nest. They watch the first egg shake. Just then the top part of the egg hop off. "I can't see!" comes from under the top of the egg. Renamon just lifts up the shell to see a golden ball with a short fox like tail.

"Please tell me she's not related to me," came from the other eggs as a red ball with Patamon like ears emerges.

"She's your big sister," Guilmon said.

"No," the red ball cried.

Renamon picks up her daughter. The yellow ball looks at her before cheering, "Renamom!" She turns to Guilmon. "Guildad!" She turns to Takato. "Hudad!" Lastly, she turns to Rika. "Humom!"

"Take a look," the red ball said, "She's a digimon."

"She may look like a digimon but she smells more like Hudad," the yellow ball said.

"Why do I have to have such an arrogant sister," the red ball muttered.

"Be nice to your sister," Renamon said, "And she happens to be right, Rika is usually human but lost a fight four days ago and was turned into a digimon because of it."

"Uh Renamon didn't you mention something about naming them earlier while Rika was still out of it," Takato said.

"Yeah I did but I'm not sure about the name I was thinking of giving my daughter now," Renamon said.

"Renamon I want to talk to you alone for just a minute if you don't mind," Jessica said, "So hand that yellow ball of fur to someone else for the moment."

"Hey I'm not a ball of fur," the yellow ball yelled.

"Actually the other human has a point," the red ball said, "You are nothing more then a head covered in fur with a tail."

"Don't you tell Renamon what to do," Rika said getting in Jessica's face.

"I wasn't telling her what to do it is more of a request I asked of her," Jessica said.

"Rika calm down I'm just going to see what she wants to talk about and she hasn't done anything wrong to any of us," Renamon said.

"Hasn't done anything wrong," Rika growled, "Jessica talked those nurses into making it so I couldn't use my arm!"

"Actually I talked with them after I brought you back here and they told me that they did that because when they looked at your arm they found that part of your muscle had been cut through," Renamon said, "They put stitches inside your arm that will degrade as the muscle heals and also put ones on the out side and covered it up to make sure it wouldn't get infected, if there was any one to blame it would be Kara since she was the one who cut you, but you already know that was an accident."

"I can't believe you're defending her," Rika growled.

"I'm not defending her," Renamon said, "I'm just telling you the truth of why that happened, sure she told the nurses to look at your arm, but I'm pretty sure she didn't tell them to do the other stuff."

"Fine whatever," Rika said as she storms off.

Renamon and Jessica start to walk into the another room, "Black Renamon I want you to stay here for now understand," Jessica said.

"Um ok," Black Renamon said not sure as to how to respond.

As they walk into the other room Renamon asked, "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Jessica turns to face Renamon with a serious look in her eyes, "What do you mean that you aren't sure what you're going to name her," Jessica nearly yelled.

"Well Rika doesn't seem to like..." Renamon said.

"Who cares about what she thinks as I remember it you named your daughter with out any hesitation," Jessica stated, "You already know who I am and you should have figured it out about Black Renamon already as well, think about it Renamon where do you think I got the idea for the name I'm currently using?"

"You mean that..." Renamon said.

"Yes Jessica is actually Black Renamon's name," Jessica said, "I couldn't think of any other names to use with what happened to me and also my ally suggested that I should use it when I decided to come back to this point, I chose this point because I realized that I have more of a chance to make a difference by telling Takato what I told now then at any other point."

"It's a nice name," Renamon said, "I'll talk to Guilmon about it."

"That's fine" Jessica said, "Black Renamon we're leaving."

Renamon walk over to Guilmon who is holding their children. "Lets talk about names for them. Rika, Takato please leave," Renamon said.

"Fine," Rika said as she grabs Takato and fades away.

Takato blinks as he looks down to see the courtyard. "Why are we up here?" he asked.

"So you stay away from that Jessica," Rika said.

"I want to go on a mission," Takato said, "I plan on leaving Renamon and Guilmon alone for a while."

"Fine," Rika said, "But Jessica is not coming."

Meanwhile a digimon walks up to Lord Holy Angemon, "Uh boss I think we have a slight problem," the digimon said.

"What kind of problem is it now," Lord Holy Angemon growled in anger, "Most of the time all that I hear is that there is some kind of problem."

"It's just that I was looking at the list of humans who won and lost fights and I found that one of the humans hasn't even fought yet," the digimon said.

"What do you mean a human hasn't fought yet," Lord Holy Angemon said, "I made sure that all of them fought at least one fight already."

"Well I think because of the three way fight you had it made it to where one of them didn't end up fighting," the digimon said.

"Who is the name of this human and what kind of digimon do they have," Lord Holy Angemon asked.

"The name of the human is Jessica and her partner is a Black Renamon," the digimon said.

"Don't worry about that human," Knightmon said, "I'll deal with her and her digimon when I get the chance, I don't think it will mess things up if one human hasn't fought yet."

"And what do you plan to do," Lord Holy Angemon asked.

"Oh I'll just turn her into a digimon myself and take her to one of my training places and let the other humans and partner digimon think that she got taken away because she broke a few of the rules," Knightmon said.

"Why is it you seem to have such an interest in this particular human," Lord Holy Angemon said.

"No real reason except that with someone with her attitude and skills under my control I could use her to put fear into the other human turned digimon and regular digimon that don't want to listen to me," Knightmon said, "Fear can work in many ways."

"Very well," The Host said, "Do it quick and quietly."

Meanwhile Kari hums as she rubs foam into Gatomon's fur. Black Gastmon took a sniff of the smelly foam. She pushes herself from it. She never seen stuff like this while being alone on the island. Then Kari grabs her and starts to rub the slimy stuff in her fur. "What are you doing?" Black Gatomon asked.

"It's just to clean you," Kari said, "That fight really made you dirty."

"I can help," Clawz said.

"Your leg is still in a cast," Kari said.

"I'm fine," Clawz said, "She's coming today to take it off."

"No she's coming to check on you and the other gatomons," Kari said, "And until she gives her approval you are to relax."

Takato looks at the list. "There are so many," Jessica said walking up to him, "It looks like digimons around seem to be asking for all types of help."

"Why did you come here," Takato asked.

"Just to see what jobs are here and I figured you would be here as well," Jessica said and lowers her voice to where Takato can only hear, "Also I came to tell that if anything happens to Rika because of something she does don't worry too much because she'll be fine."

'What the hell is she doing here,' Rika thinks, 'I'll teach her a lesson not to get into other peoples business.'

"What are you talking about," Takato asked and nearly jumps from the stunt Rika pulls.

Rika looks to see Jessica with a really angry look on her face, "I guess that will teach you not to meddle in others business," Rika said.

"You just made a huge mistake," Jessica said as she leaps at Rika knocking her to the ground and before Rika even knows what is going on a Kyuubimon with a lighter reddish-orange fur then Rika's is standing over her with her right forepaw pressed against Rika's throat making it a little difficult to breath, "If you ever do anything like that again I'll make sure you're life is miserable whenever I'm around," Jessica growled.

"What kind of freak are you," Rika struggled to get out.

"I'm no more of a freak then you currently are," Jessica growled and starts to calm down a little and realizes how she looks at the moment, "Great because of you I'm going to be stuck like this for at least a few hours now."

"It's not my fault you're a Kyuubimon at the moment," Rika said.

"You just pulled that little stupid stunt of yours that pissed me off," Jessica growled as she removes her paw from Rika's throat, "Come on Black Renamon we're going, oh Takato have a good time with all of your friends."

"Do we have to go now," Black Renamon asked not having payed any attention to what has been going on between Rika and Jessica just now.

"Yes we have to go," Jessica said.

"What do you mean have a good time with all of my friends," Takato asked confused.

"Aw alright," Black Renamon said in a disappointed tone as she turns around and seeing Jessica in her current state she becomes happy and excited.

Jessica grunts in annoyance as Black Renamon jumps up and lands in a sitting position on her back, "Do you have to be on my back," Jessica asked as she turns to Black Renamon.

"But I almost never get to ride you like this," Black Renamon whined.

Jessica sighs, "Fine I'll let you do it this time but don't even think of kicking me with your feet," she said.

Rika rubs her sore throat, "I could take you on any time and defeat you," Rika said in annoyance.

"Don't even try," Jessica said as she begins to fade into the shadows, "You couldn't even handle me for three reasons, one I'm currently a level higher then you, two I'm more experienced they you currently are and three you can't even use your arm at the moment."

"Since when have Kyuubimons been able to teleport," Takato asked.

"They can't teleport," Jessica's voice is heard and Rika jumps because it was said almost right in her ear, "But that doesn't mean they can't blend in with the shadows so they can't been seen by anyone when moving."

"See you later," Takato said.

"Don't say that," Rika responded.

"Why are you so mean to her?" Takato asked.

"I don't trust her," Rika said.

"I think I found one," Takato said, "They need a lot but I can get them."

"You're not listening to me," Rika said.

"Come on lets gather up the others I need," Takato said.

"What do you by the others that you need," Rika asked.

"Well it says I need at least six digimon for the job I want to do," Takato said, "So I'm going to have Terriermon, Monodramon, Ryo, Andrew and Dorumon come with us as well."

"You can't be serious," Rika said.

"Actually I am," Takato said, "You also agreed that we should give Renamon and Guilmon some time alone, the only way we can is to bring the others with us."

"Then if you're so serious this will be a lot faster," Rika said as she grabs Takato and teleports both of them back in front of his room.

"That helps," Takato said, "But I was actually thinking of just you and me talking for a little bit on our way here, I guess we can talk a little later."

"Well you can still tell me right now," Rika said.

"Actually I didn't want anyone in this area to hear what I want to tell you because I don't want them blurting it out to everyone else," Takato said, "So I'll tell you later when we have a chance to talk alone."

"Fine if you say so," Rika said, "Get the others you want to bring and let's get out of here before that girl Jessica starts bugging us again."

Meanwhile, Kari places Gatomon and Black Gatomon on the ground. Black Gatomon drop to all four and shakes. "This is weird," she said, "I can't feel the dirt in my fur and I smell."

"Hello," A nurse digimon said walking in as a gatomon opens the door. "I got her bandaged up," she said placing Davis onto the couch. "Its time to look at the gatomons."

"Me first," Clawz said, "Get this cast off me."

"I'll see if I can," the nurse digimon said, "All those that are hurt please line up."

Just then they hear a short scream. Meanwhile outside Ryo slowly recovers. "You scared me," she yelled at Rika.

"Let's just get going," Rika said, "Takato needs you."

"What do you mean Takato needs me," Ryo asked.

"Takato wants to do one of the jobs and it says he needs at least six digimon from what he told me," Rika said, "So come on."

The nurse comes out of Kari and Tai's room, "Is everything ok," she asked.

"Yeah everything is fine, she just scared me is all," Ryo said as she points at Rika.

"Well that's good," the nurse said.

"What do you mean that is good," Ryo yelled.

"I mean it's good that no one got hurt," the nurse said as she starts to head back into Kari and Tai's room, "With all the fights that have happened we already have enough injured digimon and humans to take care of."

"Well I'm going to tell the others now," Rika said as she teleports back into the room.

A few minutes later all of the digimon in Takato's room walk out, "What's going on," Renamon asked.

"Well Takato decided to take on a job that requires at least six digimon so you and Guilmon can spend some time alone with those two," Rika said pointing at Renamon and Guilmon's children.

"That's nice," Guilmon said, "But with the way Lord Holy Angemon is do you think that is a good idea to leave us here?"

"Actually I was thinking of setting it up to where Tai and Kari are keeping an eye on you while we are gone just in case," Takato said.

"That's a wise decision," Renamon said, "We have no clue what the host will do otherwise."

"Hmm Takato has seemed to change a bit," Rika said, "He seems to be coming up with good ideas lately."

"I doubt you would like someone who can't think," Renamon said.

"I'm not in the mood to talk about that," Rika said.

Meanwhile TK closes the door to Matt's room. "He will be fine," she told Gabumon and Mimi. "The Nurse says that some humans feel uneasy from the change because they are changing much faster then planned."

Elsewhere, Gomamon whined, "Why do I need to do this?" He finish stitching up a digimon's cut.

"Because Doctor Gomamon, they need more help," Jenny said hand scissors to Gomamon, "And other than the nurses and Joe you're the only one with medical knowledge."

"Thank you nurse Jenny," Gomamon said as he cut the end of the thread.

"Your welcome," Jenny said, "For someone with just flippers instead of hands you're doing this stuff pretty good."

"Yeah well the ones who gave us the stuff to use said it was designed more for a digimon with out hands then with," Gomamon said, "So I guess that helps a lot."

"How did you learn this?" Jenny asked.

"Joe force me to learn," Gomamon said, "He calls it broadening my horizon."

Elsewhere "Why should I come," Takato recently won terriemon asked.

"Because I order you to," Takato said just before he walks to the mission desk.

"I'm sorry sir," the digimon behind the counter said which happens to be a Meramon, "but this mission was changed just a little bit ago."

"Changed how?" Takato asked.

"Well this mission requires that there at least has to be two humans going," Meramon said, "So I can't give it to you at the moment."

"And why was it changed," Rika asked.

"I'm not sure," Meramon said, "It just was."

"Let's just find another one to do," Andrew said.

'This should keep them from doing this particular mission,' Meramon thinks and frowns as he sees Takato grinning as another human walks into the area a few moments later.

"Hey Kazu want to join us on one of the missions," Takato asked.

"Sure why not," Kazu said.

"He is not coming along," Rika stated.

"Rika calm down," Takato said, "We need him if we want to do the mission."

"Fine," Rika said annoyed.

"There is still one problem," Meramon said, "The amount of digimon required has been raised to nine."

Rika getting annoyed walks over to Meramon and grabs him by the back of his neck, "Are you completely blind or just an idiot," she growled as she points to Kazu, "He has three digimon with him."

Meramon takes another look at Kazu and sees MarineAngemon sitting on one shoulder and Kenta on the other, "Well I didn't see those two before because they are so small," Meramon said.

"So now will you give us the job," Takato asked.

"Give me a few moments to check the requirements again," Meramon said.

"Are you sure this is even worth it," the Terriermon asked.

"I'm sorry but there is still one requirement that you don't meet, you need at least two nonhuman and nondigimon creatures with you," Meramon said, 'This should keep them from wanting to take the job, I doubt they know the only two humans that has been changed but not into digimon.'

Rika is about to attack Meramon but Takato grabs her and takes her to where the digimon can't hear them, "Rika calm down," Takato said, "I know that Meramon is getting on your nerves but you have to keep a cool head and we can beat him at his own game, before you say anything else I want you to listen to me."

"I'll listen I guess but if I don't like what I hear I'll beat both you and Meramon into the ground," Rika growled.

"What I want you to do really quick is go tell both Henry and Jeri to come to the mission place as soon as they can with their digimon," Takato said, "Eventually he'll give up and give us the job we want to do."

"Fine," Rika said and teleports away before Takato can say anything else.

"It looks like one of your digimon decided to give up," Meramon said.

"No Rika didn't give up," Takato said, "I just sent her to check to make sure I didn't forget to do something when I left my room."

"I could have sworn you two were fighting about something," Meramon said.

"No it's just that she doesn't like having others tell her what to do or when others are being rude to her or her friends," Takato said, "Now I'm sure you can overlook the part with the creatures that aren't human or digimon and just give us the job."

"Sorry but I can't," Meramon said, "Lord Holy Angemon would torture me or worse if I did."

Meanwhile Rika stands outside of Henry's room waiting for someone to answer and after a few moments Suzy opens the door, "What brings you here Rika," Suzy asked.

"Is Henry here? Takato wanted me to ask him something," Rika said.

"No he isn't and I'm not sure where he went either," Suzy said, "Though lately I noticed him and Jeri have been together a lot more then usual."

"Thanks for letting me know," Rika stated and teleports to just outside Jeri's room and knocks on the door.

"Uh can I help you," Julie asked as she opens the door.

"I'm looking for Jeri and Henry if you have seen them," Rika said.

"They aren't here," Julie said, "But Jeri did say something about going to meet Henry to get something to eat and then going to have a little fun."

"When were you told this," Rika asked.

"I think it was an hour and a half ago," Julie said and then points towards the sky, "Wait I think I see them heading towards us right now."

"Are you sure about that," Rika said, "This is the digital world and it could be anyone or anything that you see."

"Well I haven't seen any kind of HippoGryphomons here and I don't think there is any other flying digimon that has brown fur and feathers in the palace like Henry and Jeri do," Julie said.

"They aren't digimon at the moment," Rika said.

"I know that," Julie said, "I just meant is that I don't think there is any other flying digimon then HippoGryphomons with fur as far as I know."

Rika stands there for a few minutes waiting to see if it is in fact Henry and Jeri like Julie thinks it is and when the two land Henry asked, "What brings you here Rika?"

"Takato wants you to meet him at the place to get jobs," Rika said, "He's having some problems with the digimon that gives out the job adding requirements to the one he wants to do and just in case bring your partners along as well."

"Alright let him know that we'll be there as soon as possible," Jeri said, "You heard Rika lets go Julie."

"Ok let me tell Gabumon and Leomon too then," Julie said.

"They're here at the moment," Jeri asked.

"Yeah they came back about half an hour ago," Julie said.

"Well I'll let you two get your partners while I go see Renamon and Guilmon back in the room really quick," Rika said.

"Aren't they going," Henry asked.

"No they aren't," Rika said, "The main reason Takato wants to get a job or as he keeps calling it a mission is to give Renamon and Guilmon some time alone."

"Ah ok," Henry said.

'I finally told them and I hope you'll be happy about that Takato,' Rika thinks to herself.

Meanwhile back with Takato and the others, "Why can't you just give us the job," Kazu yelled.

"Thanks for telling..." Takato said as he turns to where he thinks Rika is only for no one to be there and stops, 'I could have sworn I heard Rika say something just now,' he thinks.

"Hey Takato are you feeling ok," Monodramon asked.

"Nope I think Takato has finally lost it," Kazu said, "He's now talking to himself."

"Kazu just shut up," the Terriermon said, "Takato's probably just a little stressed out from the fights he had and from how that digimon there is being a prick at the moment."

Meanwhile as Rika teleports outside of Takato's room, "I need to stop thinking so much about some things because it's starting to cause me to imagine hearing certain people," Rika muttered to herself.

"Why are you back here," Renamon asked as Rika walks into the room, "I thought you would have left with Takato and the other digimon he took already?"

"I just felt like coming back here for a few minutes and that digimon at the jobs place keeps adding requirements for the one Takato wants each time we meet them," Rika said, "It's just getting really annoying."

"That must be annoying," Guilmon said.

"What kind of stuff are they adding," Renamon asked.

"Oh the first thing that was added was that there has to be at least two humans and then the Meramon added that there had to be nine partner digimon because he didn't see MarineAngemon and Kenta at first when Kenta surprisingly showed up after he said that," Rika said, "And now he said that at least two nonhuman and nondigimon creatures had to go as well, so Takato sent me to ask Henry and Jeri to meet him there which I already did."

"You love that teleporting," Guilmon said as he places his sleeping daughter in the nest.

"Of course," Rika said, "I like appearing behind them."

Meanwhile, Ice looks at her healed leg. 'It feels great to have it off,' she thinks, 'But now they want me to spy more.'

"Hey Ice how are you feeling?" Tai asked.

"I'm doing better," Ice said, "My leg is healed."

"About that," Tai said as he lowers himself down, "She said you should still take it easy for a while so I think you should just rest here while the other gatomons are working."

"Alright," Ice said. 'Should I try to get in a good place to spy,' she asked herself.

"What do you mean you can't remove my cast," Clawz yelled.

"Calm down Clawz," Maria said, "Your leg is healing but it's going to be another few days to a week before the cast can be removed."

"Why is it that Ice got her cast removed and I can't," Clawz complained.

"Ice's leg was only broken in one place," Maria said, "While your leg had three fractures, two of them have healed mostly while the worst one has only just begun to heal it looks like."

"Well it would have healed fully if you had stayed off your leg Clawz like we kept telling you," Kari said.

"Actually Kari it wouldn't have made much of a difference," Maria said, "Unless Clawz had been using up a lot of her energy in the process."

"What do you mean," Kari asked.

"Well I'm not sure how it is with humans but for digimon healing has to mainly do with the energy their bodies put into it," Maria said, "Now if they stay completely active as much or more so then they usually are then it could cause the healing process to go very slow or not start at all."

Meanwhile Takato is still arguing with Meramon about the job, "Just give me the job will you," Takato said.

Rika then appears right in front of Takato causing him to jump in surprise, "I did what you wanted me too," Rika said as she's just sitting on the counter and Meramon shoves her off, "Hey what the hell did you do that for," she yelled in the digimon's face.

"No one is allowed to sit on the counter," Meramon said.

"You could have just told me," Rika yelled, "And you're sitting on it yourself."

"What I mean is no one besides me is allowed to sit of it," Meramon said.

"Just give us the stupid job already," Rika growled as she's getting sick of Meramon's smug attitude, "Or I'll rip your throat out."

"Rika just try to calm down," Takato said.

"You know if she attacks me and tries something like that you'll be the one held responsible human," Meramon said.

"We have names you know," Rika growled.

"I really don't care if any of you have names you stupid bitch," Meramon said.

"That does it," Rika yelled as she lunges at Meramon only for Takato to stop her, "Let go of me Goggle head or else."

"Rika please just calm down, Meramon is just trying to get you worked up," Takato said and then lowers his voice to a whisper, "I also want to beat Meramon to a bloody pulp but I don't want any of us to get in trouble for it."

"I really don't care any more," Rika yelled, "Now let go of me."

Takato manages to get his arms into a position that makes it impossible for Rika to use her good arm, "I'll try to help you with Rika," Kazu said as he approaches them.

"You even try to touch me and you're dead," Rika growled and kicks Kazu in the chin.

'What's up with him,' Takato thinks as he sees the sudden change in Meramon's facial features from a smirk to a frown and notices that he's looking past them and turns his head to see Henry and Jeri walking up with their digimon, "Oh hey Henry and Jeri," he yelled, "About time you two got here."

'So they do know them,' Meramon thinks, 'This is turning out to be harder then I originally thought it would be.'

Takato starts walking backwards as he pulls Rika with him, "So why did you want us to meet you here," Henry asked.

"That digimon over there is being a pain and keeps changing the requirements for the mission I want to do every time they're met," Takato said, "Part of the reason I wanted you to come here is that he changed it to where at least two nonhuman and nondigimon creatures had to go on the mission with and I also figured both of you would want to get out of this place even if it's just for a few days at most I think."

"Yeah I wouldn't mind getting out of this place for a while," Jeri said, "There really isn't much to do here most of the time."

"Why exactly did you want us to come," Julie asked.

"I didn't tell Rika to tell any of the digimon to come but you're welcome to come if you want to," Takato said.

"I guess we're all ready to go then," Henry asked.

Takato nods, "Hey we have all the requirements so now will you give us the job," he asked.

"Sure why not," Meramon said with a huge grin, "But I have seemed to forgot to mention till now that those two will have to wear collars and leashes."

"You can't be serious," Takato yelled as he's very tempted to let Rika attack the digimon and not care about any kind of consequences, "I would never do something like that to any of my friends."

'That should keep them from taking the job now,' Meramon thinks, 'Especially since they're friends.'

"Before you do anything hasty let's talk about it first," Henry whispered.

"Why should we talk about something like that," Takato whispered through gritted teeth as he's still holding Rika, "I'm not going to let him treat any of my friends like animals."

"Who says we can't just take the things off once we get out of sight of this place," Jeri whispered, "I doubt they can make it so we can't."

"Jeri has a point," Henry whispered, "We don't like the idea of putting them on ourselves but we can ditch the things once we get out of here."

"Are you actually sure about this," Takato asked, "I don't want to force the two of you to put them on if you don't want to."

"Takato let go of me," Rika said as she finally stomps on his foot, "And they already made up their minds and you won't be changing them so get the stupid job you want before that digimon can think of anything else to add to the requirements."

"Fine," Takato said as he's holding his sore foot and turns to Meramon, "We're still taking the job after I talked to my friends here."

"W-w-what," the digimon asked in surprise.

"Takato said we are still taking the job moron," Rika said.

"I heard him," Meramon said annoyed and points at Henry and Jeri, "I need those two to come over here as well as the human next to them."

"Why is that," Takato asked.

"So I can put the right size collars on them so they don't choke them," Meramon said, "The reason I want you over here is so I can set up the leashes properly."

"What do you mean you have to set up the leashes properly," Jeri asked.

"Well the leashes we use link up to the digivices because it's a program that requires a digivice to work properly," Meramon said, "I'm not sure how it works other then that though."

"Just hurry it up," Takato said, "You already annoyed me enough today."

A little later Takato and the others walk away from the palace after finally getting the job, "I'll be right back," Rika said as she teleports away.

Meanwhile back at the job place, "What is it you want now," the digimon asked as Rika appears in front of him.

"I just wanted to say this," Rika growled, "Power Paw," she yelled as she slugs him in the face.

"Thank yousth and comth againth," Meramon said right before passing out from the blow.

"That will teach you to insult me," Rika said before teleporting back to Takato.

"So where did you go Rika," Takato asked.

"I just went to teach that digimon a lesson for insulting me," Rika stated, "Now let's get going and find some place to remove those collars from Henry and Jeri."

"Yeah I want to get this thing off me because it feels really uncomfortable," Jeri said and stops for a moment and starts walking again, "I can't even stop for a few moments because of that leash set up that digimon did, because it feels like I'm being choked if I do when your still walking Takato."

"I'll see if I can do anything about it," Takato said as he pulls out Rika's d-arc and realizes that the one that Jessica gave him is missing but doesn't worry to much about because something tells him that she took it back for now and looks at the program the digimon set up on the d-arc and finds the option to adjust it which only lists the length in yards.

"Find anything to do with it yet Takato," Henry asked.

"Yeah I did I'm just having trouble getting it to actually do the changes I want to make," Takato said, "It's currently set to three yards and I'm trying to change it to thirty yards to give you a lot more slack to move around."

"Why did you have him install it on my d-arc," Rika asked.

"I wasn't sure how mine would react to the program and didn't want to take the chance of screwing it up," Takato said.

"So you rather have mine get screwed up," Rika stated.

"No Meramon said the program works fine with the d-arcs and only some of the digivices," Takato said, "I think he means it won't work with the digivices like the ones Sora has at the moment and I think I finally got it set up for thirty yards."

Jeri stops for a moment only to feel like she getting strangled again and Takato stops, "I thought you said you solved the problem," Jeri complained.

Takato looks at the program again and sweat drops, "It might help if I disabled this one feature," he said.

"What feature is that," Henry asked.

"It looks like that prick of a digimon enabled a part that automatically causes it to lock the leash thing in place if you stop while I'm still walking," Takato said, "But I disabled it now."

"I think now would be a good time to get these things off," Henry said, "We're in a forest area so we won't be seen taking them off."

"Yeah now is as good a time as any," Takato said, "Let's get them off the two of you."

Henry's Terriermon looks for a way to get the collar off Henry but can't seem to find any way to take it off, "Uh Takato I don't see any way to remove the collar," he said.

"I can't find it either," the other Terriermon said also on Henry's back.

Henry turns to look at the other Terriermon, "And why are you on my back," Henry asked.

"It looked like he was comfortable so I decided to hop up here as well," the other Terriermon said as he's pointing at Henry's Terriermon.

Takato walks over to Jeri and looks at the collar around her neck and moves around for a few minutes not finding any kind of buckle thing to undo on it and proceeds to try to pull it only for it not to budge at all, "I can't seem to get it off," Takato said.

"Let me try something," Rika said as her hand starts to glow a little bit.

"Uh are you sure that's a good idea Rika," Takato asked, "We want to get the collars off them with out hurting them."

"Just watch and learn Takato," Rika said as points her hand at the collar on Henry's neck, "Diamond storm," she said as she creates ten around her hand and aims them all to hit the collar on Henry.

"Rika stop," Henry said, "Whatever you're doing is making the collar really hot."

"I'm not doing anything at the moment," Rika said as Takato walks behind Henry to get a better view of what's happening to the collar he's wearing.

As they are looking at it the collar starts to glow and after a few moments the glow starts to gather in one spot before rising off of it in a ball and it flies right into Rika's face and explodes causing her to scream mainly in surprise and some pain.

"Rika are you ok," Takato asked in a worried tone as he walks towards Rika.

"I'm not sure," Rika said and with out warning she jumps at Takato and pushes him to the ground with her on top of him, "Are you ok Takato?"

Takato is about to say something but his face goes completely pale as he sees some kind of metal disk like item go flying by and it happens to pass right where his head was before Rika knocked him to the ground.

"Damn it Takato are you ok," Rika said as she pounds her fist in the ground next to his head getting his attention.

"Y-y-yeah I'm fine thanks to you," Takato said, "Are y-you ok R-Rika?"

"I don't know," Rika said.

Meanwhile Knightmon walks into the room Lord Holy Angemon is currently in, "So what did you want me to meet you here for," Knightmon asked.

"I just want to know if you learned anything from the spy near the Kamiyas," Lord Holy Angemon said.

"Not much," Knightmon said, "It not that easy to contact her and keep who she is hidden."

"You should have left her there without all the other gatomons," Lord Holy Angemon said.

"It fun watch them handle all those gatomons," Knightmon said.

"A meeting is called by the others," Lord Holy Angemon said, "I'm leaving you to handle the important matters, the workers should be able to handle most of the events."

"Now that I think about it I haven't seen Maidmon around lately," Knightmon said, "What happened to her?"

"I decided to turn her into a digi-egg," Lord Holy Angemon said as he's playing around with a digi-egg.

"So what are you going to do with her digi-egg," Knightmon asked as he's watching Lord Holy Angemon tossing the digi-egg back and forth.

"I really don't know yet," Lord Holy Angemon said as he tries to spin it on his finger like a basket ball but he loses control of it and it smashes against the floor.

"Please tell me that wasn't Maidmon's digi-egg," Knightmon asked.


	41. Chapter 41

Lord Holy Angemon sits there for a few moments and then starts laughing, "No that wasn't Maidmon's digi-egg," he said, "Her digi-egg is over there on that machine getting a little bit of extra data added to it."

"What are you doing to her," Knightmon asked.

"That is none of your business," Lord Holy Angemon said, "I need to get going."

"Fine," Knightmon said.

"Good," Lord Holy Angemon said as he picks up the egg. "I have the fights already set up."

Meanwhile Tai walks next to Sora down the shopping district. "Attention," the intercom said, "Te next round of fighting will begin shortly. The rules have been change a little. Since all of you remaining now have more than one digimon you can choose the number of digimons to bet. This round will continue until a selected number of humans is reached. That is all."

"Hmm this is going to make things more interesting," Sora said.

"Why do you say that," Tai asked.

"Well it means that anyone can give up only one digimon and that this round could take a lot longer then the previous one," Sora said.

Meanwhile with Takato and the others with him, "What do you mean you don't know," he asked.

"I can't see at the moment," Rika said low enough for only Takato to hear her.

"W-what," Takato asked surprised.

"I said I can't see Goggle head," Rika growled, "Whatever that ball of light was I think it blinded me."

"I heard you before it's just I was caught by surprise when you said that," Takato said, "Are you sure about what you said?"

Rika turns her head to where Takato is staring right at her eyes and a pit forms in his stomach as he sees nothing but white in her eyes, "I told you I can't see," Rika growled, "So will you listen to me."

"Sorry I didn't say I didn't believe you I was just asking if you could be mistaken," Takato said nervously.

"Can you pretend to be limping and I'm helping you?" Rika asked.

"Alright," Takato said, "What can you see?"

"Only bright light," Rika said, "Which is better than the blackness from a few minutes ago."

"Come on lets go," Henry's Terriermon said, "This mission won't get finish like that."

"I'm Sorry about him," Lopmon said.

"Hey cuty," The Terriermon staying with Takato told Lopmon, "Why don't you and I go somewhere to talk?"

"Sorry," Lopmon said, "I have someone else."

"In your face," Henry's Terriermon yelled.

"This is going to be a fun trip," Suzy said from atop Jeri's back.

"Speak for yourself," Rika muttered under her breath.

"Are you two coming or are you just going to be sitting there all day," Andrew asked.

"Oh right," Takato said as Rika gets up and offers him a hand to help him up which he takes and the moment he puts weight on his left ankle he winces in pain, "Just great," he muttered.

"What is it Takato," Rika asked.

"I think my ankle got twisted when you knocked me to the ground a few minutes ago," Takato said.

"How ironic," Rika said as she puts an arm around his shoulder and Takato does the same, "It seems like we both need each others help for the moment, me because of that light that hit me in the face and you because I pushed you to the ground because I heard something coming in our direction, what was it anyways?"

"It really doesn't matter what it was," Takato said.

Rika puts Takato into a strangle hold, "Tell me what it was or I won't let go," Rika stated.

"Fine I'll tell," Takato said struggling to breathe, "After you pushed me down a metal disk of some kind came flying out of the forest and passed right where my head had been a moment before, so you actually saved me."

"So if I hadn't pushed you to the ground you'd be dead right now," Rika said as she releases him from the headlock but still has her arm around his shoulder, "Looks like you owe me for saving you, but I really don't care at the moment."

"Hurry up," Kenta yelled.

"Rika's helping me walk," Takato said, "I hurt my leg."

"You wanted to do this so come on," Kenta yelled.

"Who made you the leader?" Rika asked.

"Come on," Kenta said, "Other than Ryo, I'm the best suited for it."

"I'm sorry," Rika said, "I didn't know a tamers who's partner can not become mega and been a tamer shorter than the others makes you good for being the leader."

"That is a good question and makes a lot of sense," Guardromon said.

"Hey whose side are you on," Kazu yelled.

"I hate to say this Kazu but you couldn't lead yourself out of a paper bag," Takato said.

"That isn't true," Kazu yelled as he's not paying attention and walks into a low hanging tree branch.

"I thought Davis only did stuff like that," Takato said trying to hold back from laughing, "Unless you're trying to imitate him now as well."

"Why do you say that," Rika asked just loud enough for Takato to hear.

"You know how Davis in the series and movies would run into stuff," Takato whispered, "Well Kazu just walked into a low hanging branch because he wasn't paying attention."

"To me you also seemed like Davis in some ways Kazu," Henry said, "Though I didn't think you would start running into stuff like he does every now and then."

"Just shut up," Kazu said rubbing his sore jaw.

A little later they stop as they notice smoke coming from an area in the woods close by and go to investigate, "What is that thing," Kazu asked.

"I have no clue what it is," Takato said, "But whatever it is it looks like it fell out of the sky."

"That's not surprising since we're in the digital world," Rika said, "Especially with how data streams pick things up and then just drops them wherever."

"Hey Takato doesn't some of this debris look like the thing that almost hit you," Andrew asked.

"Now that you mention it, it does," Takato said.

"Great," a small agumon said walking up to the debris, "Some more stuff from the Real World. At least I think it is. I wonder if I can trade this for something that would get the cute gatomon to agree to going on a date with me." He turns to the others. "Its the tamers!" he yelled. He runs up to Takato with a pen and paper. "Takato can you write you're name?"

"Sure," Takato said as he writes on the paper.

"She could date me for sure," the agumon said taking the paper, "I can give her the autograph of the leader of the tamers."

"Hey," Kazu yelled as the digimon runs off.

"I guess we famous," Takato said as the group continue on."

They continue to walk when they come to a small in-training digimon hitting a log. "Hey there," Henry's Terriermon said, "What are you doing Yokomon?

"I'm training," the yokomon, "I'm going to prove I can be Rika's partner."

"You must know a lot," Henry said.

"I listen to what is said about them carefully," the yokomon said, "There is Takato their leader, next in charge is Rika and then Henry, his Sister, Jeri, and I think there others, one is Kenkat, the other is Kazoom and one with the name of R...something. They were interns so they don't matter that much."

"Why do you want to be Rika's partner," Jeri asked, "Actually his sister's name is Suzy, Jeri is just a close friend of his."

"Well in my opinion Rika's the strongest Tamer," the Yokomon said, "Well Takato might be as strong as her but I don't really know about that and I want a tamer that is really strong."

"The names are Kazu and Kenta," Kazu yelled.

"Eh so what," the yokomon said, "I got their names close enough, why does it matter to you so much."

"Because I am Kazu!" Kazu yelled.

"Hmm with what I heard about you I figured you would look different," the yokomon said, "Though they did get the part right of you being a total idiot."

"Why you little," Kazu yelled.

"I like that digimon's attitude," Rika said with a smirk, "Don't worry you'll find a strong partner even if it isn't Rika," she said and then thinks, 'It's just weird talking about myself like I'm not even here.'

"Uh thanks," the yokomon said, "Though I would still prefer to have Rika as my tamer."

"Well Rika already has a partner digimon," Takato said.

"From what I heard it's possible for tamers to have more then one digimon partner," the yokomon said.

"Where did you hear this," Rika asked.

"Everyone has been talking about it," the yokomon, "Some strange human came around here talking about it a few years ago, some of the digimon think he was crazy though."

"Who is to say he isn't crazy," Kazu said.

"I think we should get going," Takato said.

"Well you should be careful because I also heard lately that some weird creatures has been wreaking havoc on travelers that go through these woods lately," the yokomon said.

"What do you mean by weird creatures," Ryo asked, "And was the name that started with an r Ryo by any chance."

"Some other digimon say the creatures came from the real world but aren't human," the yokomon said, "And I think that Ryo was the name of the other human."

"What do they look like," Jeri asked.

"Well from what I was told some of them look a lot like digimon but aren't," the yokomon said, "And that they only seem to attack at night most of the time."

"Is something wrong Takato," Henry asked seeing the look of confusion on Takato's face.

"No I'm just wondering if the mission we got has something to do with this," Takato said, "It said that some digimon needed help but it didn't say with exactly what kind."

"Let's get going," Kazu said.

"Go if you want," Rika said, "I don't really care if you get separated from the rest of us, it wouldn't be as noisy." A slight smile creeps on her, 'At least I don't have to look at his face for at least the moment,' she thinks.

"It must be kind of hard not being able to see Rika," Takato whispered to Rika.

"I hate it but there is one good thing about it I guess," Rika whispered.

"What would that be?" Takato whispered.

"The good thing is that I don't have to look at Kazu's face," Rika whispered.

"That does sound like a plus," Takato whispered and turns back to the others, "We should get going because I'm not sure how long this mission is going to take us to do, it was nice meeting you yokomon and maybe some day you can make your dream come true."

"Yeah it was nice talking to you as well," the yokomon said.

A few minutes after they walk away Rika turns to Takato, "Why did you tell yokomon that she could make that dream come true," Rika asked.

"Well I was just being nice and trying to keep her spirits up," Takato said.

"Whatever," Rika said.

"Look a squirrel," Suzy called from Jeri's back.

"There are no squirrels in the digi-world," Henry said.

"Then what are those," Takato asked as he's looking in the same direction Suzy is.

"This is strange," Henry said as he turns his head to see the squirrels that Suzy pointed out, "I didn't think they would exist here."

"Well the digi-world is just full of surprises," Rika stated, "You did hear that agumon say he thinks that the wreckage we found came from the real world."

"If it did then how did it get here," Henry's Terriermon asked, "It's not like a digi-port opened in the real world long enough to suck it in."

"That would just be ridiculous with how Yamaki sealed off the digi-world from the real world," Kazu said.

"Well it didn't work as well as he thinks it did because all of you are here at the moment," Leomon said.

"Actually my dad kept saying that every now and then at work he would detect some kind of anomaly opening and closing for only a few minutes at most," Henry said, "He seemed to act very interested when animals or vehicles disappeared in certain areas every now and then."

Suzy turns to Henry, "Uh didn't daddy say one day that the squirrels in the park suddenly dropped to about a fifth of the population that was there before," Suzy asked.

"What are you talking about that for," Kazu asked, "That doesn't matter at all."

"I'm just wondering if those squirrels we saw a few minutes ago could be some of them," Suzy said, "From what I learned in school when a rodent population has dropped like that the people in the same area has been infected with the black plague back in medieval times, but there was nothing to indicate they had died, it was like they just vanished."

"I did a few times on the news in the past few weeks hear something about cars being stolen in random areas and not being found," Andrew said, "Could that be linked to that somehow?"

"I'm completely lost because I have no clue what any of you are talking about," the Terriermon staying with Takato said.

"Momentai," Henry's Terriermon said, "So what if you don't understand at the moment, there are plenty of others to talk to."

"Yeah I guess you're right," the Terriermon staying with Takato said, "What does momentai mean any ways?"

"It means take it easy," Henry said, "It's my partner's way of saying that."

"At times he seems to use it too often," Lopmon said, "It can get very annoying."

"Hey," Henry's Terriermon said.

"I hope that's all," Suzy said, "I may be a cat but I don't want to deal with lions."

"I'm more lion than you," Henry said.

"You better not be looking for a lioness," Jeri said.

"I would never do anything like that," Henry said with a disgusted look, "That is just wrong and no matter how I look I'm still human at heart."

"Hmph," Jeri said as she walks away from Henry.

"Huh why does she seem upset all of a sudden," Takato's Terriermon asked.

"Is something wrong Jeri," Henry asked only to get no response to his confusion.

"Uh Jeri, Henry asked you a question," Suzy said also getting ignored.

"I think it comes down to the cuteness factor," Henry's Terriermon said.

"The cuteness factor," Henry said.

"That's right," Henry's Terriermon said looking down at Henry.

"What is it?" Suzy asked.

Henry's Terriermon turns to Suzy and said, "I have a mate so I know how to handle it but Henry doesn't. You see every female wants their mate to think they are cute. That's why Lopmon asks me how her fur looks all the time. Also they don't need to be the cutest but close. That why Lopmon asks me how cute every female digimon that walk by us."

"And how do you handle that?" Lopmon asked deepening her voice.

"That is simple," Henry's Terriermon said not turning to Lopmon, "First you tell her if the digimon is cuter than her or not then I tell her I would rather spend time with her. Remember it is important not to lie to them."

"Henry and Jeri weren't even talking about anything like that," Suzy said, "So how does it help with this situation?"

Lopmon winks at Suzy, "The kitty has a good point you know," Lopmon said in the same deep tone.

"Even though Henry didn't say something like that it still adds up to that," Henry's Terriermon said.

"And how is that," Henry asked.

"Well it's obvious you said something Jeri didn't like," Henry's Terriermon said, "What exactly that was I not sure but it still has to do with what I'm talking about."

"I never thought I would hear a bunny try to give love advice," Rika muttered under her breath.

"Hey I heard that," Henry's Terriermon yelled.

"This is some of the most ridiculous stuff I have heard," Takato's Terriermon said, "It's almost as bad as the stuff the other Lopmon I know says half the time."

"It's not ridiculous at all," Henry's Terriermon said.

"Speaking of the other Lopmon has that one told you about his or her past," Lopmon asked.

"Not really," Takato's Terriermon said, "She says that she hates to talk about it or even think about it for that matter."

"When will we get there?" Kazu asked.

"It's pretty far away," Takato said, "We may need to find a place to sleep."

"Let's look for some food," Terriermon said.

"Alright," Suzy cheered as she hops off Jeri's back. "The bunny I smell, smells yummy."

"Your taking the cat thing to far," Henry said.

"I'll get the food," Lopmon said.

"But I want meat," Suzy said.

"I sure we can find a meat tree somewhere," Lopmon said.

"I never seen creatures that look like them," a digimon said walking up to Henry, "What's the going rate?"

"Going rate, what do you mean," Kazu asked causing sweat drops to form by everyone else's heads.

"I can't believe Kazu is actually that dense," Takato said shaking his head.

"I have to agree with you there," Rika said, "But then again I'm not too surprised with how he acts."

The digimon turns Takato, "Obviously he's an idiot," the digimon said pointing at Kazu, "So I'm going to ask you what's the going rate?"

"You're not getting them at all," Takato stated.

"Hmm so you want to drive a hard bargain," the digimon said, "I'll give you anything you want for them."

"I said no," Takato said, "They are my friends and I would never do anything like that to them, so get lost."

"Fine so be it, what is wrong with her," the digimon asked while looking at Rika.

"Nothing is wrong with her," Takato said, "I just twisted my ankle and she's helping me walk is all."

"Just get lost," Rika stated, "Looking at you is making me sick."

The digimon gets with in inches of their faces, "Don't lie to me I can see something happened to your eyes," the digimon whispered, "What did this human do to you?"

"He did nothing to me," Rika stated, "What happened and what is going on is none of your business."

"Whatever I'll just be leaving then," the digimon said and hands a card to Takato, "If you change your mind about those two the information on how to find me is on the card and can be used on what you humans call a digivice I think is the name of those things."

"That won't be happening ever," Takato said.

Meanwhile, Tai walks from a group of agumons. He found out how talkative they are when he asked about those they don't like and there are many around.

Tai walks up to Kari. "So is it going good for you?" Kari asked as she shifts a backpack she is wearing.

"Good and you?" Tai answered.

"Fine," Kari said. 'Tai,' she thinks, 'the gatomons are doing a great job at exploring the place. Not only Lord Holy Angemon's but all over, I need to drop the information they gathered at Izzy's.'

"Don't forget to tell Izzy about the meeting we're having later," Tai whispered.

'Don't worry Tai I won't forget,' Kari thinks, 'Though if Izzy doesn't show up it will be his own fault, you know how he gets caught up with his computer and stuff.'

'That is a good point,' Tai thinks as he watches Kari walk away.

"Hey Tai are things going well with you," Sora asked as she walks up to him.

"As well as they can be I guess," Tai said.

"Well that is good to hear," Sora said.

"How about you?" Tai asked.

"Not good," Sora said, "The groups that are planing something won't talk to someone they don't trust.

"The next round will be a long one but I want to get this done as soon as we can," Tai said.

Elsewhere Suzy smiles as she bites into a piece of the meat. She happily rips it and slowly eats it. "This is good," Suzy said, "how close are we?"

"As I told Kazu earlier we are still pretty far away," Takato said, "At soonest I think we'll be their tomorrow night if not then the day after."

"So we have to sleep outside like the first time we came to the digital world," Kazu said, "This really sucks, I want to sleep in a warm bed," he complained.

"Uh wouldn't it be faster if you used some of the modify cards on us to help us get there faster," Andrew asked.

"Yeah it would be but I want to give Renamon and Guilmon more then a few days to themselves," Takato said.

"Then why don't we just stay in the area for awhile even after we are done with what we have to do," Dorumon asked, "I doubt that Lord Holy Angemon would find out or even care for that matter."

"I would have to agree with Dorumon here," Takato's Terriermon said, "All Lord Holy Angemon cares about it seems is forcing others to fight."

"Alright then let's find a stream and see if there are fishes," Suzy said.

"She's taking to being a gatomon," Lopmon said.

"Rika likes teleporting," Takato said.

"Its fun scaring people," Rika said, "I just can't scare Takato."

"You mean like Renamon and you," Takato answered.

"With how often Renamon did it to him and then you it isn't surprising that Takato doesn't get scared," Henry said.

"Hey Jeri aren't you going to eat," Suzy asked only to be ignored.

"That does it," Rika said getting sick of Jeri's current attitude towards every one.

"What are you planning to do," Takato asked.

Rika turns to Takato, "Go into the menu part and select the part only controls Jeri's collar," Rika whispered, "I know for a fact that there is an option like that because I saw it before you went into the one that adjusted both of theirs."

"Um ok," Takato whispered, "But why are you having me do that?"

"You're going to change to where Jeri can't be more then fifteen feet away from it," Rika whispered, "And then you're going to give me my d-arc and I'm going to take Jeri and have a little talk with her to find out why she is acting the way she is."

"You want me to come with you," Takato whispered, "I mean with the fact you can't see at the moment?"

"I'll be fine," Rika whispered, "Renamon showed me something that allows me to get an idea of my surroundings in case it's pitch black in the area."

"If that so then why haven't you been using it," Takato whispered.

"Because Renamon told me it's not a hundred percent accurate and if I'm not careful when using it I could fall into a hole or something like that," Rika whispered.

"Why are you going to use it now," Takato whispered.

"Because Jeri's attitude of ignoring everyone is really getting on my nerves and I want to get away from Kazu for a bit as well," Rika whispered, "Besides I'm just going to go far enough so no one else can hear what I say to Jeri and what she says if and when she decides to respond to me."

"Are sure you don't want me to go with you," Takato asked and gulps because he can tell that is getting very annoyed and just hands her, her d-arc with out saying anything else.

"Come Jeri just the two of us are going somewhere for a little bit," Rika stated.

'Like you can make me,' Jeri thinks as she just stays sitting where she is at and a moment later has trouble breathing as the collar tightens around her neck a little bit and it feels like she's being dragged along. Realizing she has no other choice she stands up and starts following Rika.

"Where are they going," Suzy asked as she watches them walk away.

Rika said she wanted to have a personal talk with Jeri," Takato said, "I don't think it would be wise to follow because I'm pretty sure Rika would get pissed."

"Is something wrong Suzy," Lopmon asked seeing Suzy staring at the ground.

"Well where Jeri had been laying there is an impression on the ground that is about a foot and a half long," Suzy said, "Almost looks like she was dragged a little before standing up."

"That is strange," Henry said as he starts walking over towards Suzy and trips on something nearly losing his balance.

"Are you ok Henry," Takato asked and adds, "I guess you're more exhausted from all the walking we did today then I thought."

"I'm fine," Henry said, "I just tripped on something like a root or a wire of some sort."

"Uh Henry there is anything there for you to trip on," Lopmon said, "Are you sure you weren't imagining it and just stumbled from being tired?"

"Then what do you call this," Henry said grabbing what he tripped on only for nothing to be in his claw when he holds it up.

"Dude there is nothing in your hand," Kazu said, "I think you're losing it."

"Are you blind it's right here in my hand," Henry said and looks at his claw and sees nothing in it, "Maybe I am more exhausted then I thought."

Takato watching what's going on notices a slight tug on the collar Henry is wearing as he lowers his right claw, "Henry come here for a moment I want to see something," Takato said.

"What do you want Takato," Henry asked as he walks over to Takato, "If you're going to tell me that you think I'm just imagining things because everyone thinks I'm tired then don't bother."

"It's nothing like that," Takato said, "I thought I saw something happen to your collar while you were lowing you claw a moment ago."

"What do you mean," Henry asked.

"I'm saying that you might not have been imagining tripping over something," Takato said as he stands up and grimaces in pain from putting wait on his hurt ankle, "I just want to see if I find anything around the part I saw tugged a little bit."

"Uh ok," Henry said.

Takato then puts his hands on the collar around Henry's neck in the area he saw the tug but at first doesn't feel anything, "Hmm I wonder if I was seeing things as well," Takato said and then feels something coming out of the collar and grabs it with his hand and pulls it a little causing the collar to stretch slightly as Henry is forced to lower his head do to it, "Strange it looks like even though the chain is supposed to be a form of energy it can still be touched."

Leomon walks over to them and puts his hand right between the space between Takato's hands and feels a wire of some sort as well, "Whoever or whatever designed this made that it would work properly by making it like this," Leomon said.

A little ways in the forest Rika continues to walk with Jeri right behind her, "Rika stop," Jeri yelled.

Rika stops and turns in the direction of Jeri's voice, "Why did you tell me to stop and it's about time you started talking to someone," Rika said.

"I told you to stop because you were about to walk into a hole that looks like it's at least twenty feet deep," Jeri said, "Didn't you see it at all."

"What I'm about to tell you I don't want you letting anyone else know," Rika said, "That ball of light that hit me in the face blinded me and I'm not sure for how long I won't be able to see."

"So that's why you and Takato have been walking together the entire time," Jeri said, "But how did you navigate through these trees if you can't see at all?"

"Renamon showed me a technique that allowed me to get an idea of the area," Rika said, "It takes a bit of concentration to use and doesn't give me a perfect layout of the area and that is why I almost walked into that hole and Takato actually did hurt his ankle when I pushed him to the ground or so he says and is acting like it as well."

"That must suck not being able to see at all," Jeri said, "Why didn't you start using the technique earlier though?"

"You know already know how annoying Kazu was being," Rika said, "And you still didn't answer my question of why you have been ignoring almost everyone?"

"It's what Henry said," Jeri said and is about to continue but is cut off by Rika.

"Quiet for a moment I heard something from one of the trees," Rika said and then frowns, "Great what is Kazu doing around here."

"How can you tell its Kazu," Jeri asked.

"I just can," Rika said and then jumps into the air and turns towards the direction she can hear Kazu moving in, "Diamond Storm," she yelled launching her attack.

Rika and Jeri then hear Kazu scream, "Why did you do that Rika," Jeri asked, "You might have seriously injured Kazu with that attack."

"What are you trying to do kill me," Kazu yelled from behind one of the trees, "If that attack had been a foot to the left I would have been hit by it."

"Oh darn it I missed," Rika muttered just loud enough that Jeri overheard what she just said and then raises her voices, "That was just a warning Kazu, I told Takato that I wanted to talk to Jeri alone and I'm pretty sure you heard him say that so go back the way you came or I'll launch another diamond storm at you and this time I will hit you."

Jeri stares at Rika for a moment and then asked, "Are you serious that you missed and were actually trying to hit him?"

"Would it be so bad if he weren't around anymore," Rika said and listens to hear Kazu running off, "Now what were you saying about the reason you weren't talking to anyone again?"

"It wouldn't be bad if he wasn't around but I still don't want to see him die no matter what," Jeri said, "Also how were you able to use that attack with your one arm still in that sling?"

"I just was," Rika said, "Now will you just tell me why you have been ignoring everyone and stop trying to change the subject."

"Well it's how he responded to the one thing I said to him earlier," Jeri said, "It's just the tone of his voice kind of upset me or it might have been what he said, but I'm not exactly sure why though."

"That's why you have been ignoring everyone," Rika said, "Just because you're a little angry at Henry doesn't mean you should ignore the rest of us."

A little later Rika and Jeri walk back to the others, "What took you two so long," Kazu asked.

"Well we would have been back sooner if you hadn't followed us and tried to listen in on the conversation I was having with Jeri," Rika stated.

"Come lets just get going," Takato said, "I talked with most every one else and Gabumon and Julie agreed to digivolve and fly us the rest of the way there using the hyper wings modify card."

"Hey I never agreed to this," Kazu said, "I'm the leader."

Rika rushes over towards Kazu and grabs the collar of his shirt when she meant to grab his throat, "Listen here you complete moron," Rika growled, "Takato is already the leader, no one wants you as a leader and you wouldn't know what you are doing even if you tried, heck if I wanted to I could lead this group and anyone else could do a better job then you ever could including Kenta."

Meanwhile Renamon laughs as her daughter hops up biting at her tail. "I don't see why you do that," their son said from Guilmon's lap.

"Its fun," their daughter growled through her teeth as she hangs from Renamon's tail.

"Why don't you try it," Guilmon said, "You might have some fun."

"Yeah come on little brother," their daughter growled through her teeth, "All you been doing is sitting around since you hatched."

"Well what you're doing just looks boring," their son said.

"Then what would you want to do," Guilmon asked.

"I don't know," their son said.

"Come on do something," their daughter said as she drops to the ground.

"I'm going to get something to eat," their son said.

"We need to come up with names for them," Renamon said.

Elsewhere Takato leads the group into a small village. "We're almost there," Takato said.

"It's going to be dark soon," Henry said, "We should look for a place to stay the night."

"Yeah that would be a good idea," Takato said.

"Are you sure we are almost there," Kazu asked.

"Yes I'm sure about it," Takato said.

"Kazu just shut up," Rika said, "Let's just find some place to stay for the night."

"Don't tell me to shut up again or else," Kazu yelled.

"Or else what you poor excuse for a tamer," Rika growled.

"Calm down you two," Takato said, "We're all tired and exhausted from all the walking we did today."

"Yeah I agree that we should find some place to rest and sleep for the night," Andrew said.

"Rika just try to ignore Kazu," Takato said.

"I would be able to ignore him," Rika stated, "But it smells like he hasn't taken a bath in a few months."

"Hey that isn't true, I took one three weeks ago," Kazu yelled causing everyone else to sweat drop.

"So that's what that smell is," Suzy said, "I thought something had died and been rotting in the forest we were going through."

"Hey," Kazu said, "I'm saving water."

"We can live with a little less water if you saved us from that smell," Rika said.

"Hey," Kazu said, "I don't smell that bad."

"Your nose is not as good," Rika said.

"Stop it," Takato said, "We're at an inn."

Takato enters the small room. "Welcome," a gazimon behind the counter said, "How many is staying."

"A large number," Takato said.

"Then have them enter the room so I can get them a room," gazimon said. He watches them enter. "No," he said calmly, "Those." He points at Henry and Jeri. ""They aren't human or digimon so they can't stay in the room."

"What," Henry said, "Why not?"

"I had other non human and non digimon stay in one of my rooms and they trashed it," the gazimon said, "I have a secure barn out back. It's free for guests to use."

"Come on let's just go," Takato said as he walks out the door, "I'm not staying anywhere that treats any of my friends like this."

"You're not going to find anywhere else that will allow them in the rooms either," the gazimon said.

"We'll see about that," Takato said as he holds the door for his friends, "There are other inns here and one is eventually going to let them stay in the rooms."

"The only way that will happen if the inn is brand new and the owner doesn't know what they are doing," the gazimon said, "Or hasn't had problems with creatures like those two yet, but most of the inns here have been here for about fifteen years at least."

"I don't care what you have to say anymore," Takato said as he lets the door close.

"Oh well I guess they didn't want to know that this is the only inn with a stable here," the gazimon said.

Outside in front of the inn, "Come on let's look for another inn or place to stay for the night," Takato said.

A few minutes into looking for another inn to stay at something catches Suzy's eye as they are walking, "Hey look at this place here," she said.

"Unless it's an inn we're going to keep going," Kazu said.

"Who put you in charge," Suzy said, "Takato's the leader of the group not you and the reason I mentioned this place because it has things in there that look a lot like d-arcs and d3s is what I think they are called."

"It does," Rika said walking to the stall.

"Welcome," the bakemon behind the counter said, "You have an eye for a good thing. They can't make you digivolve but they have many other features. They all have a time keeping function but are more than a clock."

"I'll get the rooms," Takato said.

"I'm going with you with the fact that you can barely walk on your own still," Rika said.

"I can walk just fine on my own," Takato said only to grimace in pain as he puts weight on his ankle.

"Don't lie to me Takato," Rika said, "I can tell that your ankle is still bothering you."

"I was thinking that you should stay here and hold onto your d-arc that is being used as like a leash for Henry and Jeri at the moment," Takato whispered so the bakemon doesn't hear him.

"Why not just give it to one of the other digimon like Leomon or Lopmon to hold onto for the moment," Rika said, "I know I can trust those two because most of the others I really don't know all that well, Kazu I don't trust and Suzy I think would start playing around with settings on it." She then lowers her voice to a whisper, "And I doubt it would be a good idea to give it to Henry or Jeri with how some of the digimon around here have been eyeing them."

"Leomon," Takato said, "Hold this while we get the room."

"Very well," Leomon said, "It will take great care of it."

Rika helps Takato walk away. They walk to the largest building. "So this is the place," Rika said, "Let's get inside."

"Welcome," the gazimon said.

"Great another gazimon," Rika said.

"How many in your party and do you have some nonhuman and nondigimon with you?" the gazimon said.

"Great another place they can't stay," Rika said.

"Wait," the gazimon said jumping from behind the counter to the door. "I have cages so they can stay in the room."

"They don't need to be locked up," Takato said.

"How about this," the gazimon said, "I get something of value from you and they can remain free. I check their rooms after and return it when I think it is clean. That way they get to stay out of the cage and I know you will clean any mess they might do."

"We'll think about it," Takato said in a nasty tone as he shoves the gazimon out of their way.

"This is probably going to be the best offer you get out of all of the inns in this place," the gazimon said.

"And how would you know that," Rika said as they leave.

"Let's look at a few of the other inns here," Takato said, "If we don't find any other places that will allow them to stay then we might come back to this one."

"That sounds good to me," Rika said.

"I think I see another inn," Takato said, "Let's try that one really quick."

A little later, Takato and Rika walk down the street. "This place has so many hotels," Takato said, "They either won't let Henry and Jeri stay inside or it a large amount cost extra."

"Can I punch one of those gazimon?" Rika asked, "I don't like their smell."

"I over heard you're looking for a hotel." Takato turns to see a Biyomon. "I know a place follow me."

"What would it hurt," Takato said.

"Where are we going?" Rika asked as the biyomon turns down an alleyway.

"The old town square," the biyomon said, "That Gazimon became mayor and he blocked the main roads in. You see this is where trading paths meet so people stay here. With him blocking the main road now they need to walk around and that's where his hotels are. I'm the last hotel not owned by him."

"We talk to a different gazimon at each of the ten hotels we passed," Takato said.

"He's the same," the biyomon said, "He just jumps from one to the other somehow."

"We have to non-human and non-digimon with us," Takto said.

"I go by how smart they are," the biyomon said, "If they are smart enough then they can stay like anyone else if not I ask for them to be locked up before you go to sleep. I have cages to use free of charge. Here it is," the biyomon point at a two stories tall building. "The back yard is free to any guests and their guests." She pushes the large door open to a marble floor, columns with gold spinning around them. A crystal chandelier hangs from the ceiling. "Sorry about the mess," Biyomon said, "Out back is a hot spring, pool, gym and a few other things."

"We're staying," Rika said.

"Alright we'll get our friends and come back here in a little bit," Takato said.

"I know the back alleys really well so just tell me where they last were and I can probably lead you to them a lot faster," the Biyomon said, "Or at least tell you how to get there faster."

"We split up with them at a shop owned by a Bakemon that was selling things that looked like d3s and d-arcs," Takato said.

"Hmm I know a few places that sell things like that," the Biyomon said.

"Great this might take a while," Rika said.

"I wasn't finished," the Biyomon said, "Only one of them though is ran by a Bakemon and taking the right alleys you'll be there in no time."

"With how much we walked I think it will be pretty long walk back there even with the alleyways," Rika said.

"Nonsense," the Biyomon said, "The way I go doesn't even take me five minutes to get there, if it wasn't for that gazimon blocking the main road off then I would be able to get there even faster."

"What do you mean," Takato asked.

"Well that Bakemon's shop is almost right on the other side of one of the walls Gazimon put up," the Biyomon said, "Which that particular wall is almost right next to here, I chose this location so it would be more convenient for my customers to get to most of the shops with out much trouble."

"We don't want to be too much trouble," Takato said.

"No trouble at all," the biyomon said, "After all this is to get some guests. The Biyomon behind the counter will help you."

"Welcome," the biyomon said as Takato and Rika walk up. "How many rooms do you need?"

"Five," Takato said.

"Alright," the biyomon said, "Do you have any nondigimon and nonhuman the boss needs to look at?"

"Yes," Takato said.

"Alright," the biyomon said, "While the rooms are getting made up. The bird hop will give you tour."

Another Biyomon flew up to them. "That me," she said, "Most of the good thing are in the back yard." They walk through some sliding doors. "This is the black yard."

"It looks more like a forest," Takato said.

"The boss bought the property and been expanding the hotel since," the biyomon said, "This has everything you would want from a swimming pool to hot springs a gym and other places. The boss lets up Biyomon build nest in the tree so this place is also a Biyomon colony. I'll take you to the massage place. You could use a little with the ankle and eyes with you two being hurt and all."

"What about the rest of our friends," Takato asked, "We need to tell them where we are."

"Don't worry about it," the biyomon said, "The boss knows where they are and went there to bring your friends here."

"How can she bring them here when we haven't told her what they look like," Rika asked.

"I pretty sure it's going to be easy to spot a group with two non human and non digimon creatures," the biyomon said, "Especially when there is another human with them."

"Wait how do you know that there is another human," Takato asked.

"Well there are a few Airdramon that live in this forest as well," the biyomon said, "The boss knew that you were here because her older brother Airdramon happened to see you and told her about all of you being in town."

"So in other words she came looking for us because she knew we were here," Rika said.

"Pretty much," the biyomon said.

"So you have some of the digimon that live here fly around above the city looking for customers," Takato asked.

"No we don't do that," the biyomon said, "Well not normally but he saw go in and out of four different inns and he could tell by the way you were walking that you were getting angrier with each one you went to. Seeing your problem he came back here and told the boss about you and your friends looking for a place to stay."

"That's a good thing," Takato said.

"I think that enough for the tour today," the biyomon said, "Let's get you to the massage place for a while."

Meanwhile at the shop with the others, "This sucks that Bakemon is a total jerk for kicking me out of his store for no reason," Kazu said.

"Well it wouldn't have happened if you didn't smell so bad," Guardromon said as he blocks the door so Kazu can't go back in, "The others thought it was bad when we were walking in the forest and it seems to be even worse when you're in a room from what all the others said."

"Shut up Guardromon no one asked for your opinion," Kazu said.

A Biyomon flies up to them, "Uh do you mind if I go in," she asked.

"Sure go ahead," Guardromon said as he moves aside for the Biyomon.

As the Biyomon enters the store she looks around and sees the group she was told about, 'This has to be them,' she thinks.

"Oh hey what brings you here today," the Bakemon asked.

"I came because their friend Takato decided to stay at my hotel and I'm going to show them how to get there," the Biyomon said.

"It's good to hear that you have some customers again," the Bakemon said, "Things really haven't been going to well for anyone since that gazimon came here."

"I didn't vote for him," the biyomon said.

"He was tricky," the bakemon said, "I don't think anyone voted for him again. If he would let us have a new election, your big brother would be great."

"Excuse me," Henry said, "You said Takato set it up so we can stay at you hotel."

"That's right," the biyomon said, "You're smart enough to stay out of the cage at night. Follow me."

"I hope it's clean," Suzy said, "Most of the hotels around her are dirty or costly."

The biyomon flew down the back alley. "This is a trap," Kazu said.

"Shut up," Terriermon said.

They come to the large building. "Welcome," a biyomon holding the door open. "You friends are in the back yard. I'll show you there. Please enjoy yourself while here."

"I'll show them," the boss Biyomon said.

A little later, felt a furry mass land on him. Takato push the wash rag up. "Hi," Suzy said waving her gloved paw at Takato.

"So you got here," Takato said.

"Henry wanted to stay by the pool," Suzy said, "I choose to stay away from it. The owner would like to meet Henry and Jeri to see if they can stay out of the cage."

"Alright one complete Gatomon care package," a Biyomon said as a group of biyomons grab Suzy.

"Hey where are you taking me," Suzy yelled, "Put me down."

"Calm down Suzy everything will be fine," Takato said.

Meanwhile in another room with Rika, "Hmm I can tell you did a real number to your eyes," the biyomon said, "But don't worry you'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure," Rika asked.

"I'm pretty sure I know your story with how you did that to your eyes," the biyomon said.

"I doubt you do," Rika said.

"You don't have to believe," the biyomon said, "But let me say this first, this morning a little after you left from wherever it was you and your friends didn't like the fact that two of them had to wear collars and were being treated like plain animals so you tried to use a concentrated form of one of your attacks and after a few minutes the one collar you aimed it launched some ball of light that exploded right in your face."

"How would you know if that is even true," Rika said.

"The look of surprise one your face is all the proof I need that it is," the biyomon said.

"Let me ask you one question," Rika said, "How did you even know that happened to me?"

"We have had other customers that made the exact same mistake or similar ones," the biyomon said, "Don't worry about what happened too much though, you should be able to see again by sometime tomorrow, tomorrow night at the latest."

"Well that's a relief," Rika said, "I hate not being able to see anything except blurry figures if I concentrate enough, other then that it's just bright light."

"Though there is one side affect that won't wear off for about a week from that," the biyomon said.

"What would that be," Rika asked.

"Well when the ball exploded in your face it also caused your eyes to become nothing but white," the biyomon said, "It will be another five or six days before your irises and eye color return to their actual color, they are there just that they are colorless for now."

Meanwhile the biyomon owner of the hotel, stood before Henry and Jeri. "I just want to see if you are smart enough to stay out of the cage at night," she said.

"It just for the night it won't hurt," Kazu said resting on the wall.

"I have a question," Henry said, "Why don't you advertise this place? This is great. I mean some would come just to rest here."

"What?" the biyomon asked.

"You take some pictures of this place and tell why it's so great and place it on a paper. Then digimon would come to stay here and return home," Henry said, "They would come here not just to stay a night but a vacation."

"How?" the biyomon asked.

"You have digi-points," Jeri said, "You could set up a mission at the palace."

"That's a great idea," the biyomon yelled, "You won't need to be locked up. I'll make them right away."

"All you need on the paper is the "Kazu stay here"," Kazu said with a smile.

"I'll get a cage for him," another biyomon said.

"You can't be serious," Kazu yelled.

"I'm completely serious," the other biyomon said.

Henry lowers his voice just enough so Kazu can't hear, "If you do actually put him in a cage for the night make sure he's not in any of the rooms with the rest of us," Henry said, "The digimon with us were complaining about him stinking really bad and after Rika said it smelled like he hadn't bathed in a few months he yelled that it had only been three weeks."

One of the other biyomon flies into the room, "What the hell did you do to the plant," he yelled in Kazu's face.

"I'm pretty sure it was already like that when I got here," Kazu said.

The biyomon talking to Henry and Jeri turns her head and seeing what happened to one of her favorite plants becomes enraged and points at the biyomon in Kazu's face, "You get two of the others to throw him in a cage now," she yelled in anger.

"Do you think that is really necessary," Jeri asked.

"That plant he's by is very rare and it took me a long time to get it to grow with out the leaves and flowers constantly falling off," the biyomon yelled.

"Hey," Kazu cried as a group of biyomons and a woodmon jump on him. "Help me," Kazu called out as they carry him away.

"How much for a bath for him?" Henry asked.

"Henry he's your friend," Jeri said.

"I have some extra points," Henry said.

"I'll have some digimon give him a flea dip," biyomon said, "I need to see what I can do for my plant."

"How rare is it?" Jeri asked.

"This is a plant from the real world," Biyomon said, "It harder to get them to grow and not be sickly."

"We should go," Henry said.

"How do you know it's a plant from the real world," Jeri asked.

"I just do ok," the biyomon said and turns towards Henry and Jeri but her attention is caught by the grin on the Woodmon's face that is helping carry Kazu away.

"Why don't we just neuter him while we're at it too boss," the Woodmon said.

"The world could do with anymore idiots like him," Henry said.

"What!? You can't be serious about that," Kazu yelled as he starts freaking out and tries to get away from the digimon carrying him.

Jeri is taking by surprise by Henry's comment, "I thought Kazu was your friend," Jeri said.

"Kazu is a friend," Henry said, "Don't worry Jeri I was being sarcastic when I said that and he's actually more of Takato's and Kenta's friend then anyone else's."

The biyomon watches as the ones carrying Kazu exits the room and she can barely keep from laughing, "Don't worry you're friend Kazu will be fine," she said.

"What's so funny," Jeri asked.

"Just the look on your friend's face when Woodmon said that," the biyomon said, "I knew the moment right before Woodmon said that he said it more to scare your friend then anything, we don't do that kind of thing to anyone here. Even to people with as little intelligence as he seems to have, what is his problem anyways?"

"How could you tell he was saying it to scare him," Henry asked.

"Oh I could tell just by the look in Woodmon's eyes," The biyomon said, "He gets a certain look in his eyes when he's joking around or trying to scare someone."

"So what are you going to do about your plant," Jeri asked.

"I'm going to see if we can get it to become healthy again," the biyomon said, "We finally get it looking healthier then it has looked in a few months and then your friend some how causes that to happen to it."

Tai smile as the last as TK enter his place. "Welcome," Tai said, "Try to find a place with no gatomons."

TK nodded and walks in. "Matt didn't want to come. Where is Sora?"

"She's going to confront a group," Tai said, "She thinks she saw someone she seen before."

"So we are still working on the layout builder," Izzy said, "It is getting close. The gatomons are telling me it's almost right all the time. It will still take some time till we can get it to be accurate enough."

"Wait where are Kari, Davis and Veemon," TK asked seeing that the three of them aren't in the room.

"Davis and Veeomon haven't woken up from the fight yet," Tai said.

"I'm right here," a gatomon said raising her paw that is sitting next to Tai.

"Kari," TK asked, "I thought Lord Holy Angemon said that you only had to give up two digimon?"

"Well I guess he changed his mind," she said and she winks at Tai before he can say anything.


	42. Chapter 42

"The two of us finally become human again only for you to be turned into a digimon again," TK said, "That must be annoying."

"Yeah tell me about it," she said, "It's interesting being a digimon and all but I rather be a human still."

"Any luck on that disk I gave you the other day Izzy," Tai asked.

"Not yet," Izzy sighed, "Whoever coded this thing did a really good job of it."

"Maybe I can try to help you with that," Ken said, "I'm still pretty good with computers."

"_That's a laugh,_" Ken heard and just roles his eyes.

"The more help we have the better," Izzy said.

"So how long is Sora going to talk with the other group she went to confront," Patamon asked.

"I'm not sure," Tai said, "Though she said she would let us know how things went after she's done."

"They better not do anything to hurt Sora or I'll claw their eyes out," Gatomon threatened.

"Don't worry Gatomon I told Sora to get out of there if anything starts to seem wrong," Tai said, "Besides she has Biyomon, Mimi and Palmon with her at the moment."

"That's a good thing," Gabumon said.

A few minutes later Kari walks out of Tai's bedroom and closes the door slowly, "Wait I thought you had been turned back into a gatomon Kari," TK asked confused.

"Why would you think that," Kari asked, "I was in Tai's room checking on Davis to make sure that she was comfortable."

"TK thinks that because I decided to have a little fun and tell her that I was you Lady Kari," the gatomon that had claimed to be Kari said in a perfect imitation of TK's voice.

"You know that I heard that people or digimon who imitate others voices do it because they don't like the way their own voice sounds," Agumon said.

"That isn't true," the gatomon said, "I just find it fun imitating other voices and screwing with peoples heads sometimes."

"Then why don't you let us hear your real voice," Patamon asked.

"Just give me a moment," the gatomon said, "I have to clear my throat and just to let you know it's going to be a little louder then most people talk."

"It sounds like you're a little bit nervous," Gatomon said.

"No I just had to clear my throat is all," the gatomon said her voice sounding like that of an angel singing, "The only digimon and humans that have ever had a problem with my voice were evil."

"So Izzy how much longer do you think it will take to get the program to be accurate in displaying the layout of Lord Holy Angemon's rooms," Tai asked.

"A week or two at most," Izzy said, "Hopefully we can get it to predict it well enough in half a week."

"That sounds good," Tai said. "We may need to fight before that."

Elsewhere Kazu struggles as the group of biyomons finish zipping up his dog suit. "Why did you do this?" Kazu as finding his hands are incased in a hard rubber. "I can't use my hands."

"It's the only thing we have for you to wear while your clothes are being cleaned," a biyomon said, "Time for you two see you friends."

"I don't want them to see me like this," Kazu yelled.

"Too bad your bath isn't done and you don't need to be locked up until later," another biyomon said pushing Kazu outside.

Terriermon rolled to his back as he laughs about Kazu in the furry suit. "That's great," Terriermon said, "Does puppy want a treat?"

"Just shut up Terriermon," Kazu yelled.

"Oh and how is the puppy going to make me," Terriermon said.

"I'm going to get you," Kazu yelled as he ran at Terriermon.

"Help," Terriermon yelled, "The puppy is chasing me." Just then Kazu wraps his arms around Terriermon. With Kazu unable to use his hand, Terriermon slips from his grip and runs off. "See it's that easy to get away from him."

"That is fun to watch," Lopmon said.

"I need to check up on Rika," Takato said.

"Hey can you tell them to give my clothes back to me," Kazu yelled.

Takato turns back to look at Kazu, "Actually I think that looks better on you then anything else you have been wearing lately," Takato said.

"You can't be serious," Kazu yelled.

"Actually I am completely serious," Takato said as he walks out of the room.

A few moments later Takato walks into another room of the area he's in, "Welcome, is there anything I can do for you," a Floramon whispered as he walks into the room.

"I came to check on Rika and why are you talking so low," Takato asked.

"Not so loud your friend fell asleep and I don't want to wake her with how some Renamons can be when woken up," the Floramon whispered.

"Yeah that wouldn't be a good idea," Takato said in a lower voice, "Especially with how Rika treats others at times when she's awake."

Meanwhile back at the meeting in Tai and Kari's place, "Does anyone else have anything to add or any ideas to suggest," Tai asked.

Before anyone could answer they hear a low groaning noise coming from Tai's room, "What was that," Patamon asked.

"It sounds like Davis might be waking up," Gatomon said, "And with what happened to him…err I mean her, she is going to be in quite a bit of pain."

"Hey what is going on," Demi-Veemon asked as he walks out of Kari's bedroom.

"What is going on is you're going to stay out here for the moment while Tai and I check on Davis," Kari said.

"Davish is my human partner normally so I'm going to go in there with you," Demi-Veemon said.

"It would be best if you stay out here for now Demi-Veemon," Tai said, "I don't think Davis should be surrounded by too many people in her current state."

"What do you mean by her," Demi-Veemon said, "Davis is a guy."

"Well during the fight Davis told me to force him to digi-volve and so I did and he digi-volved to a gatomon," Kari said, "We didn't find out he had also become a girl until after one of the nurses checked her out."

"Why not just have Davish de-digi-volve then," Demi-Veemon asked.

"We can't and there is a good reason for it," Kari said, "During the fight Davis' left arm got broken and she also has a twisted ankle, the nurse said it's going to take up to a few weeks for her to fully recover."

"Alright I'll stay out here," Demi-Veemon said.

Kari and Tai walk into his bedroom with TK, Gatomon, Patamon, Agumon, Mary, and Black Gatomon following them in before they close the door.

"Hey Davis how are you feeling," Tai asked.

"My arm and foot hurt like hell," Davis whined in pain.

"It's alright Davis," Kari said.

"What's with my voice being so high pitch?" Davis whined and looks down. "Why am I still a gatomon?"

"You're hurt," Kari said, "You won't change until you are healed."

"She's a bit whiny," Gatomon said.

"What do you mean whiny?" Davis yelled, "And why did you call me a she?"

"You're a female for now," Kari said.

"What!?" Davis yelled, "Why did I become a female." She pushes herself up with her good arm.

"Rest," Kari said gently pushing Davis back down. "You don't want you to get hurt any worse."

"Fine," Davis said laying down. "Ouch! Why didn't you tell me that my tail is also hurt?"

"We'll leave you be," Kari said. "Davis is a bit whiny right now," Kari whispered to Gatomon.

"Part of it has to do with being a different digimon," Gatomon said, "Least I think it does."

"Well when Davis is feeling a little better she'll probably stop whining," Patamon said.

"What are you doing in here Patamon," Kari asked.

"TK came in here and I wanted to see how Davis is doing since she is all of our friends," Patamon said.

"That's a good thing you see Davis as a good enough friend to make sure she's fine," Gatomon said.

"Hey Davish," Demi-Veemon said as he hops up on the bed next to Davis.

"What do you want," Davis said in a whiny tone.

"You're my friend and I wanted to make sure you're ok," Demi-Veemon said, "And you seem to be taking well to being stuck as a gatomon."

"Just leave me alone," Davis whined.

"Demi-Veemon I thought we told you to stay in the other room for now," Kari said as she walks over to grab him.

"You did tell me to stay out of here," Demi-Veemon said, "But you never said for how long I had to stay out."

"I hate to say this but Demi-Veemon does make a good point," Gatomon said.

"Uh Davish," Demi-Veemon said.

"What is it now Demi-Veemon," Davis asked in a bit of a whiny tone.

"I just wanted to say you do make a cute gatomon," Demi-Veemon said.

Davis stares at Demi-Veemon in a bit of surprise with what he just said to her while sweat drops appear on everyone else.

"Did Demi-Veemon just say what I think he did," Gatomon asked.

"It sounded like Demi-Veemon is hitting on Davis to me," Patamon said, "That or I'm hearing things."

"No that's what I heard as well," TK said.

Mary just sits there glaring at both of them unnoticed by anyone else in the room currently.

"It doesn't matter much," Tai said, "I'm going to find some friendly worker digimon."

"Alright Daddy," Mary said.

Kari smiles as she picks up the small feline. She walks to the group of gatomons. "Have fun," she said as she places Mary with the others. "I'm going to take Black Gatomon for a little training."

"Hey you can't leave Demi-Veemon in here with me," Davis yelled as TK and Patamon are also leaving the room.

"Do I have to go train," Black Gatomon asked.

"Why don't you want me to stay in here with you," Demi-Veemon asked.

Davis tries to inch away from Demi-Veemon which isn't easy with her injuries, "I just don't feel comfortable being around you or anyone else at the moment," she said feeling a little creeped out from the way he is looking at her.

"Yes you do," Kari said.

"I'm just glad I'm not the one going," Gatomon said.

"Actually you're coming as well Gatomon," Kari said, "I want you to be Black Gatomon's sparing and training partner for the time being."

"But I was," Gatomon started to say but is cut off by Kari.

"No buts Gatomon," Kari said, "The three of us are going to the training area, Patamon can come along if he wants to."

"Actually I was thinking that Ken also needs training and was planning to head that way myself," TK said.

"What about Matt," Ken asked.

"I'm probably going to have him start training some time tomorrow," TK said, "When we left he was refusing to come out of his room and probably still is refusing to come out."

"Looks like I don't have a choice in the matter," Gatomon said.

"Not unless you want to be stuck doing a few things you don't like," Kari said.

Tai stops as he listens to a group of agumons complain. He listens as one talks about the behavior of bosses. Now he understood it.

Meanwhile Sora smiles as she walks up to the group. "Well," She said as she stops, "Let's hope they don't turn us away."

"I'm sure they won't," Biyomon said, "I think I seen one of them before, that blond hair kid."

Mimi turns her head to where Biyomon is looking, "Yeah we all have met him before," Mimi said, "That is Michael standing over there with a few of his other friends from America and a few other people as well."

"Hmm I don't exactly remember meeting him," Sora said.

"Oh that's right it was mainly the younger digi-destined that met him," Mimi said, "You and the other older digi-destined really only got to talk to him for a few minutes after the defeat of Malomyotismon, especially with how many digi-destined from around the word there are."

Sora walks up to the group and one of them turns to her, "What do you want," the person said in an annoyed tone.

"I just want to talk to all of you," Sora said, "My name is Sora and my three friends here say they think they know some of you."

"Well I would remember if I knew any of your digimon," the same person said.

"Stop being a jerk," Michael said as he walks over to Sora and her digimon, "It's been awhile Sora."

"Yeah well we never really got a chance to get to know each other," Sora said.

"So how are Mimi and the others doing," Michael asked.

"Well every one is doing fine," Sora said as she points towards Mimi, "And you can just ask Mimi how she is doing herself."

"Oh yes it must have slipped my mind that Mimi has already been turned into a digimon," Michael said, "And a pretty one at that."

"Thanks," Mimi said blushing, "But I'm trying to see someone else."

"I see," Michael said.

"Do you know them?" A girl asked as she moves closer to Michael.

"This is Mimi," Michael said pointing at the plant digimon, "She's one of the first digi-destineds. And one of the few to get her partner to ultimate."

Sora looks at the girl with the feeling that she has seen her somewhere before, "I have to ask but have I met you before," she asked looking at the girl.

"I don't believe so," she said, "But two boys named Tai and TK told me about some of their friends and one of them they mentioned has the same name as you."

"Wait I know where I have seen you before," Sora said, "TK showed me a picture of with him, Matt, their grandpa and you in it, you're name is Catherine right?"

"Yes that's me," Catherine said, "Though the picture you mention was taken about six months after that."

"Then why did Mimi lose?" Derek asked in his Australian accent.

"I lost to Sora," Mimi said, "Who is also one of the original digi-destineds as well."

"If anyone can stop them it is them," Michael said, "They even have two megas with them."

"What's with the gloves," Catherine asked.

"These," Sora said, "Nothing much."

"You want us to trust you," Catherine said, "Then show it to us in a matter of trust."

"You don't have to show us if you don't want to Sora," Michael said and then turns towards Catherine, "Mimi is already a very good friend of mine and so is the younger team that took over when they couldn't get into the digital world too well."

"It's not that big of a deal Michael," Sora said as she gets ready to remove her gloves.

"Sora you really don't have to do that if you don't want to," Biyomon said.

"I said I don't mind doing it ok Biyomon," Sora said.

"Hey Palmon how is it going," Betamon said coming up to them.

"It's going fine," Palmon said, "So how have you and Michael been?"

"We're doing fine," Betamon said.

Sora takes off her gloves showing the others why she is wearing them. Catherine seeing her arms like that yelled, "She has to be a spy sent by the Host, I say we don't trust her at all."

"Sora isn't a spy for the Host at all," Biyomon yelled getting in Catherine's face, "This happened during her fight, the Host gave both Sora and Mimi attacks from different digimon because the way he wanted to do the fight and Sora's happened to be that of a gabumons."

"Both of you stop it," Michael said, "I'm sure Sora can explain this herself."

"Is something wrong Sora," Mimi asked.

"Not really except I thought I had been imagining this but now I'm sure that the gabumon fur and markings on my arms have spread a bit in the last few days," Sora said with a frown, "It was still only three fourths of the way to my elbows this morning and now it's up to my elbows." She then sighs, "Also what Biymon said is true and if Mimi had won she would have the hands of a floramon instead of being a complete floramon."

"So what other kind of digimon do you have at the moment," Mimi asked.

"I got a floramon as well," Michael said, "She is stubborn. If I didn't order her to do something she just lays in the sun."

"That's too bad," Sora said, "Mimi here can be stubborn as well. She doesn't want to fight or train."

"So why did you come to us?" Derek asked in his Australian accent.

"We need your help," Sora said before moving in closer to talk.

Meanwhile Rika teleported next to Takato, "So when are we leaving," Rika asked.

"Tomorrow," Takato said, "They need some extra help for a few and they are close so I planned on staying here."

"Good I like it here," Rika said.

"I don't," Kazu said. Rika smiles when she turns to the boy in the dog suit. "They want me to sleep in a cage."

"I'm liking the place even more," Rika said.

"Anyone besides Kazu have any problems with staying at this place," Takato asked.

All of the others talk amongst themselves for a moment, "When I say this I'm speaking for every one else," Henry said, "We don't mind staying here at all."

"Well that does it we are staying," Takato said.

"Hey don't I have a say in this," Kazu yelled.

"Why don't you just shut up and be a good doggy," Suzy said grinning, "I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one that doesn't want to listen to you complaining."

"I thought you couldn't see still," Takato whispered to Rika.

"Actually for the most part I can't," Rika whispered back, "But if I concentrate enough I can make out very vague shadowy images and I could tell where Kazu is standing by his voice."

"Don't call me that you little furball or else," Kazu yelled and starts to approach Suzy.

"Or else what," Henry said in an acid tone as he blocks Kazu's path to Suzy.

Kazu backs away in fear from the look Henry is giving him.

"Also when is the doggy going to get a bath," Suzy asked, "Having to smell him is making me sick to my stomach."

"Actually his bath is ready now," another biyomon said as she with a few others grab Kazu and drag him away.

A biyomon walks over to the group, "With the way you act I would say you are her brother but I don't see how that is possible," she said.

"Actually I am her brother," Henry said, "Till about a month ago I think it was I was human before getting changed into what I am now."

"You were human," the biymon asked confused.

"Yeah I was," Henry said, "In fact Jeri and about a quarter or so of the digimon you see here were human as well till more recently."

"What happened?" The biyomon asked.

"We're forced to fight and the loser is changed into digimons," Suzy said, "I lost to my brother."

"It's a long story for me," Henry said.

"Well just call me if you need anything," the biyomon said.

"What do you know of the "Non-Digimon Non-Human farm?" Takato asked looking at a piece of paper.

"It's a large area where they breed non-humans and non digimons," the biyomon said, "The owner is nice but is always asking for help."

"That's why we're here," Takato said, "She needs some help."

"Well this is big trading season," the biyomon said.

"What kind of animals does the owner have," Takato asked.

"All kinds," the biyomon said, "It's kind of hard to explain so it would be easier to see for yourselves when you go there."

"I guess we'll see when we go there tomorrow," Henry said.

"When do we eat I'm hungry," Suzy said as her stomach starts growling.

"It hasn't even been three hours since we last ate Suzy," Henry said.

"Well I'm a digimon now and digimon do tend to eat a lot more then humans," Suzy said.

"She does make a good point," the biyomon said.

"Wait I thought we didn't have to eat unless we want to," Jeri asked.

"It may have been like that before that red blob thing almost destroyed this world but since after that it has changed," the biyomon said, "There are still some that don't have to eat unless they want to and gatomons and all the digimon with you aren't any of those kinds."

"Speaking of being hungry I feel like I'm starving," Julie said.

"Same here," Gabumon said.

"Though strangely enough I have been to that one huge palace a ways from here and the entire time I was there I didn't feel hungry at all," the biyomon said, "I think there are still a few places where you don't have to eat unless you want to."

"So what kind of food do you have to eat here," Gabumon asked.

"We have a lot of different things to eat and some of the cooks we have are already working on making the food now," the biyomon said, "Though I have to go check to make sure they do what I told them to do with Kazu's food."

"What did you tell them to do," Rika asked.

"Oh nothing bad except make it look more like dog food then anything," the biyomon said, "It will be the same food as half of what is being made but his will be ground up to the point it looks like some of the canned dog food I found a while back."

"Don't you think that is being a little bit mean to him," Takato asked.

"With the way he's been acting all day Takato I say he deserves it," Rika said.

"I actually have to agree with Rika on that," Jeri said.

"So what are we allowed to do after we have dinner," Suzy asked.

"Anything you want as long as it doesn't hurt anything or anyone," the biyomon said, "Though for Kazu he'll be put in the cage after he finishes eating."

"Why is that," Henry asked.

"That's the normal time we put any animals that aren't smart enough in a cage," the biyomon said, "And it won't be till morning that he'll be allowed out."

"That is kinda mean," Takato said.

"He brought it on himself," the biyomon said, "I'll call you when dinner is ready. We're cleaning the boy right now."

"I'm going to relax in the pool," Rika said.

"I'll join you," Takato said.

"I'm going to sun a little," Suzy said.

"Come on Henry," Jeri said, "Let's going flying."

"Sure sounds like fun," Henry said.

"You know Takato you don't have to follow me around," Rika stated.

"Who said that's the reason I want to go to the pool," Takato said, "I just want to go swimming for a bit before dinner."

"So what are we going to do then," Gabumon asked.

"I don't know," Julie said, "Maybe train a little bit before dinner?"

Gabumon shakes his head, "Actually I think I'm too hungry to do something like that at the moment," he said.

"Then I guess we can just find somewhere to relax and talk till dinner is ready," Julie said.

"That sounds good to me," Gabumon said.

"Where should we go exactly then," Julie asked.

"Hmm by the pool would be fine with me," Gabumon said.

"Alright," Julie said.

"I guess we're off," Gabumon said.

Meanwhile Terriermon walks next to Lopmon. "This is a nice place," Lopmon said.

"It is," Terriermon said. They stop to listen to muffled voices. Terriermon peaks into the main lobby and sees the owner biyomon talking to a gazimon.

"Look you're not getting enough money to pay the business taxes," The gazimon said, "If you don't pay then I will be required to take this place.

"I'm sure that is not the only reason," the biyomon said.

"The Law is the law."

"The law after you became mayor."

"You know it's against the law to talk ill of me."

"No it's not," Biyomon said, "The laws say noting like that. You just don't like it when we talk bad about you."

"It is a law," the gazimon yelled.

"When is the next election?" the biyomon asked before she flies away.

"I will get this place," the gazimon yelled.

"That gazimon is power crazed," Terriermon said.

"You can say that," Lopmon said, "And he's trying to monopolize this village it seems."

"You two do know that it is rude to listen in on others conversations," an Airdramon said right behind them.

Terriermon and Lopmon jumps in surprise from the sudden voice, "It's not what it looks like," Lopmon said.

"Don't worry I know you didn't mean to listen in at first," the Airdramon said, "I saw you walking by as the two of them started yelling."

"Wait why are you giving us a hard time," Terriermon said, "You had to be listening in on them yourself."

"Well I was only listening in because I wanted to make sure that gazimon didn't try to do anything to hurt my sister," the Airdramon said, "Things were a lot better here before that gazimon even showed up."

"The Bakemon that we ran into at that one store said the same thing," Lopmon said, "And don't you think your sister can take care of herself?"

"I know she can take care of herself," the Airdramon sighed, "It's just one of the last times _that gazimon_ showed up here he had some others with him and they all attacked her and I wasn't here and found out about it when I got back. So I made a promise to myself that I would keep an eye on her whenever he shows up."

"Maybe we can help you with dealing with the gazimon," Terriermon said.

"It's nothing you can do," Airdramon said, "Those around here need to stand up to him. If not then he'll just come back."

"Once we leave then he'll come back and could be even worse," Lopmon said.

"Is there any law that you can use to remove him from office?" Terriermon asked.

"The town people can gather and vote for a new election," Airdramon said, "But he keeps us from gathering in large groups. This is our problem."

"Come on," Terriermon said pulling on Lopmon. "We need to talk to the boss bird."

"Airdramon said they want to handle their own problems," Lopmon said.

"I know that," Terriermon said as he continues pulling Lopmon along with him.

"Then why are you persisting with this matter," Lopmon asked and sees a serious look in Terriermon's eyes.

Terriermon pulls Lopmon off into a corner and glances around before looking her in the eyes, "I'm thinking about how the gazimon can keep most of them from gathering together like they say," Terriermon whispered just to be safe, "It made me think of how Zhuqaiomon said that some digimon have been claiming to be devas when they aren't."

"What are you getting at Terriermon," Lopmon asked seeing that Terriermon isn't being his usual smart ass self.

"Think about," Terriermon whispered, "Most of the digimon in this place are champion level digimon and the gazimon is a rookie, so how is it possible he can keep them from gathering together?"

"You have a good point there," Lopmon said.

Before Lopmon can say anything else Terriermon continues, "Before we were teleported to the place we have been staying for a while now Zhuqaiomon had recently told us and the rest of the devas that there were rumors of some more digimon in certain areas claiming to be some of us," Terriermon whispered, "I think this is one of the areas he might have mentioned."

"If you're right then this is a more serious matter then anyone else might realize," Lopmon whispered, "Wait I thought you usually didn't pay attention to what Zhuqaiomon says and I end up having to tell you later."

"Actually I pay attention to what he says most of the time," Terriermon whispered with a grin, "I just love hearing the sound of your voice."

"So most of the time I'm repeating what he said for real no reason," Lopmon whispered in a slightly angered tone but can't help blushing from what he just said.

"Yeah but that is besides the point," Terriermon whispered, "I think that while we are here we should keep a close eye on things to make sure that there isn't any digimon claiming to be devas."

"But what about the mission Takato got from the place," Lopmon asked, "He's more then likely going to need as much help as he can get."

"We are going to help Takato with that as well," Terriermon said, "Though when we are here we're going to keep an eye out for anything that looks suspicious."

"That sounds like a good plan to me," Lopmon whispered, "So what are we going to do right now?"

"As I said before we are going to go talk to the boss bird," Terriermon said.

Zhuqaiomon turns to a half circle. With twelve symbols engraved on it. He watches as the engraved dog and rabbit light up. "Hia Bird Boss," Terriermon yelled as a ghostly form of him appears standing over the dog symbol.

"Once again I'm sorry for his disrespect," Lopmon said as her ghostly form stands over the rabbit symbol.

"He likes it," Terriermon said, "Right Boss Bird."

"Why are you here?" Zhuqaiomon asked.

"We are at a location with questionable actions," Lopmon said, "We Devas may need to step in."

"I trust you Devas. Rabbit Deva you are wise and clear thinking. Dog Deva you lead my followers well," Zhuqaiomon said, "I shall unleash your Deva powers. Lead the Digimon of the World well and send my will to all that you teach."

"Thank you my Sovereign," Lopmon said as she shows Zhuqaiomon the utmost respect.

"Now go do what you must," Zhuqaiomon said as Lopmon and Terriermon's ghostly forms vanish.

"I'm surprised that you tolerate the things that Terriermon calls you."

"It's something I just have to deal with since he's a good leader," Zhuqaiomon said as he turns to face the one who talked, "Now what brings you here to my domain Gennai."

"You know how I am," Gennai said, "I come and go where I please as long as I'm welcome that is."

"Just tell me what brings you here," Zhuqaiomon said, "I don't have all the time in the world to deal with you."

"I came to see how the progress of the destined and tamers is going," Gennai said.

"As far as I know the destined are still stuck in that one palace," Zhuqaiomon said, "While most of the tamers are in a different area of the digital world and at least half of the destineds have been changed and it seems almost all of the tamers have been changed in one way or another. Now if that is all you came here for then you can leave."

"I want to know one more thing," Gennai said, "What are those two you were just talking to up to at the moment?"

"That is no concern of yours Gennai," Zhuqaiomon said, "Now be gone from my sight."

"If you say so," Gennai said and turns around to leave.

Meanwhile back at the hotel with Lopmon and Terriermon, "Now remember unless we have to we won't be going into our Deva forms," Terriermon whispered.

"Don't you think I already know that," Lopmon said rolling her eyes, "I have been a Deva a lot longer then you have."

"Shh not so loud," Terriermon whispered, "We don't want any to know that we are devas just yet."

"Sorry about that," Lopmon whispered, "It's just that it gets annoying when you treat me like I don't know what I'm doing. Though if we had someone like you leading the devas before then we probably would have won against the tamers, but I'm glad we didn't."

"Well it's a good thing you didn't," Terriermon whispered, "Otherwise both the real and digital worlds would have been complete destroyed by the d-reaper."

"There you two are," a woodmon said walking up to them, "Dinner was ready about five minutes ago and we have been looking all over for the two of you to let you know."

"Sorry about that," Terriermon said, "We had some personal things we needed to talk about."

"Oh ok I understand," the woodmon said as he winks at them, "I won't tell anyone that you two were making out."

Lopmon is about to tell him that isn't what was going on but Terriermon puts his finger on her mouth before whispering in her ear, "Let him think what he wants, it would be better for us that way."

"Ok if you say so," Lopmon whispered back, "Let's go eat because I'm hungry."

"Yeah contacting the boss bird like that does leave you feeling drained and hungry," Terriermon whispered.

"At least now we can talk to him," Lopmon said.

"Let's keep it quiet," Terriermon said, "We have the advantage since no one around here knows we're devas."

Kazu just looks at his food covered in brown. "Where is my food?" Kazu asked.

"This is good," Rika said.

"Where is my food?" Kazu asked.

"It is," Takato said.

"Thank you," the owner biyomon said.

"Where is my food?" Kazu asked.

"So where do we eat?" Terriermon asked.

"Your places are between me and Henry," Suzy said.

"Where is my food?" Kazu asked.

"This is nice," Lopmon said.

"It is," Terriermon said.

"Where is my food?" Kazu asked.

"So Takato when are we heading to that one place tomorrow," Henry asked.

"When everyone is ready to go I guess," Takato said.

"Where is my food," Kazu yelled getting pissed that everyone is ignoring him.

"That would seem to make a lot of sense to me," Lopmon said, "Though maybe we should choose a time just to be safe."

"I agree with Lopmon," Jeri said, "Maybe like nine or ten in the morning would be a good time to leave for that place?"

"Sounds good to me," Takato said, "Any one that does not agree with that at all?"

"Hey I'm the leader and I say we leave at noon," Kazu yelled, "And where the hell is my food."

"I'm not hearing any complaints so it looks like we all agree," Rika said.

"Then it is settled then," Takato said, "We leave here at ten in the morning after we eat breakfast."

"Are any of you even listening to me," Kazu yelled.

Suzy finally turns towards Kazu as she can't stand hearing him yell anymore, "Will you shut the hell up," Suzy yelled, "And that is your food that's in the bowl in front of you!"

"What you have got to be kidding, there is no…" Kazu yelled only to be cut off as Suzy jumps out of her seat, back flips and lands on Kazu's head causing his face to be shoved into the bowl of food in front of him before jumping back into her seat.

"What," Suzy asked as everyone just stares at her, "It was the only way I could think of to get him to actually shut up with out hurting him."

"I'm pretty sure I speak for everyone when I say that the reason we are surprised is because all we really could see was a blur when you did whatever it was," Lopmon said.

"I got the doggy to stop yelping," Suzy said.

"I'm not a dog," Kazu yelled.

"Would you be quite," Suzy yelled, "I'm trying to eat my fish so please stop."

"What would you do if I don't?" Kazu asked.

"This," Suzy turns to Kazu, "Cat eyes," Kazu stares deep into Suzy's eyes. "Now be a good dog and eat your food." Kazu gave a short bark and ate the food from the bowl.

"That's not nice," Henry said, "but at least he stopped talking."

"Now we can eat in peace with out him being annoying as hell," Rika said.

"Looks like its going to come in pretty handy having a Gatomon with us even if she's not going to be one forever," Jeri said.

The biyomon walks into the room to see Kazu eating, "So he finally decided he was hungry enough to start eating the food," she asked.

"Not exactly," Takato said.

"What do you mean," the biyomon asked.

"Let's just say he got a strong bit of encouragement to eat it," Henry said looking at Suzy.

"I see so he really doesn't realize what's going on around him at the moment," the biyomon said.

"Why would you say that," Henry asked.

"Well from what I was told when anyone is affected by a gatomon's cats eye attack they usually have no clue of what is going on," the biyomon said, "Least that is what some gatomons have told me before."

"That is interesting to know," Suzy said.

"One question did you think of how long it will last," the biyomon said, "Or say anything besides telling him to eat his food?"

"No I didn't think of how long it will last," Suzy said, "All I said was be a good doggy and eat your food, is there something I did wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong," the biyomon said, "I'm just trying to get an idea of how long the affects will last on him, which going on what you just told me he'll be acting like his obnoxious self after he finishes eating."

"Great so we have to listen to him complaining again after he finishes," Rika muttered.

"Actually if done right no one will have to while in here," the biyomon said, "We can use this as a way to get him into the cage with out him struggling much."

"How will that work," Suzy asked.

"Well we can lore him into the cage using what is left of his food he's currently eating," the biyomon said, "Thus making it easier on everyone to get him into the cage for the night."

"That would make a lot of sense," Takato said.

"Hey Floramon come in here," the biyomon yelled.

A moment later a Floramon walks into the room, "You wanted me for something," she asked.

"Yes," the biyomon said, "Grab Kazu's bowl of food and follow me."

"Why are we doing that," she asked.

"Because we are," the biyomon said.

Floramon walks over to Kazu and grabs the bowl from him and starts walking away only for Kazu to follow, "Um is he supposed to be following me," she asked.

"That is what I was hoping for," the biyomon said, "We are going to use this to trick him into going in the cage for tonight."

"Why are we putting a human in a cage," Floramon asked.

"Because with the comments he has made and some of the things he has done he brought it upon himself," the biyomon said.

"Why is he acting like an actual dog though," Floramon asked.

"You can thank Suzy for that, that's the gatomon over there at the table," the biyomon said as she flies off upstairs with Floramon and Kazu following her.

"Well Kazu is probably going to be pissed at Suzy in the morning since she helped in this in a way," Monodramon said.

"He can be pissed all he wants," Henry said, "But if he tries to do anything or says anything nasty to Suzy he's going to wish he never showed up in the digital world with the rest of us."

Takato turns to Ryo, "Ryo are you feeling ok," Takato asked, "You haven't really been talking at all since we left the place we have been mainly staying at."

"I guess so," Ryo said in almost a whisper, "I just feel really nervous talking for some reason."

Rika raises her eyebrow, "Ryo nervous about talking now something is wrong," she said.

"Actually I'm not surprised all that much," Monodramon said catching every ones attention, "From experience with other female Monodramons I have learned that most are very shy and timid when in a large group and tend not to speak all that much. Though there were a few that were even more out going then even male Monodramons."

"I guess that would explain while Ryo is being very quiet lately," Henry said, "But why have you been so quiet Monodramon?"

"I really haven't been able to think of much to say most of today," Monodramon said, "Also I'm worried what is going to happen to Ryo since you know who is able to take control over her body at any time it seems."

"I would be worried too if my tamer had a very evil being trapped in her body," Lopmon said.

"Who wouldn't be worried," Terriermon said.

A little later after they finish eating, "That was good food," Lopmon said, "But I'm bushed so I'm going to head to bed for the night."

"I think it would be a good idea if we all went to sleep for the night," Takato said, "We have a few things to do tomorrow so it would be better if we were all rested and ready for tomorrow."

A little later Henry crawls on his bed and lies down. After he falls asleep, Suzy jumps on the bed and climbs on to Henry's back she then curls up and falls asleep as well. Nearby Lopmon and Terriermon wrap their ears around each other. They fall asleep with their noses touching.

Elsewhere, Renamon watch as the gatomons huddle around her children. "They're so cute," a gatomon said.

"Thank you," Reremon said, "Now some one throw the ball."

"I'm sorry about my sister," Jyarimon said, "She's not the brightest crayon in the box."

His sister hops off to Davis. "What is it like being human? And a male? And a soccer player?"

Jyarimon sweat drops, "Are you blind or something that is a gatomon and a female at that," he said, "Why would you even think that she was human and a male one at that?"

"How did you know that stuff," Davis asked, "I was a male Veemon till earlier today and I'm not really sure about the differences from being male and female since I only been up for half an hour or so since I got hurt."

"I don't know," Reremon said, "I can just tell for some reason."

"You know you shouldn't lie to my sister like that," Jyarimon said.

Reremon turns to her brother, "At least I'm not sitting around doing nothing," she said, "You're as boring as a stick in the mud."

"I'm not lying at all," Davis yelled in a whiny tone, "I was a guy till earlier today."

"My sister is already…" Jyarimon started to say but stops in mid sentence do to the glares he's getting from his parents.

"What was that you were about to say," Renamon said in a stern tone.

Jyarimon gulps, "I-I wasn't going to say anything bad," he said very nervously.

"No son of mine is going to be saying anything like that," Guilmon said, "Especially about his sister."

"Wow they seemed pissed," Veemon said.

"Yeah they sure are," Davis said in a bit of a whiny tone.

Reremon turns back to Davis, "So are you going to answer my questions," she asked jumping up and down.

"I am not whining Veemon," Davis said still with a bit of a whine to her voice.

"Yes you are whining," Reremon said.

"I think it's because all the pain you're in that you are whining Davis," Veemon said.

"Yeah whatever," Davis said.

"So what is it like being human," Reremon asked, "And a soccer player?"

"Well being a soccer player is a lot of fun and you get to run around kicking a ball," Davis said, "Soccer is a game of competition, it requires a bit of skill and being able to run fast to play."

"That sounds like a lot of fun," Reremon exclaimed as she's still bouncing up and down.

"It is fun," Davis said, "Now being human is a lot different from being a digimon, for one humans can't generate any attacks like digimon can and unlike digimon not a single one hatches from eggs." She stops for a moment trying to think of other ways to describe humans and can't think of anything, she tries to think of how things are different from before she was turned into a digimon but really nothing comes to her mind.

"Is something wrong Davis," Veemon asked seeing her eyes filled with fear.

"I-I can't seem to remember much of being human," Davis said in a tone full of fear.

"Let's talk to the others about this," Veemon said, "At least you remember being human."

"Alright," Davis said.

"Alright," Renamon said as she picks up her daughter. "It time you two go to bed."

"But it's early," Reremon whine, "I want a play. What do you say brother." She turns to see her brother sleeping in Guilmon's claw. "Well I'm not ready to sleep."

"We have an idea," a gatomon said, "Get the ball." She throws the ball

"Alright," Reremon cheered as she hops from her mother arms.

"A little running around and you'll get her sleeping," the gatomon said.

"I hope you're right about that," Renamon said, "Some baby level digimon actually get hyped up from running around."

"Yeah some do get hyped up," the gatomon said, "Though a bit after that they usually are too tired to do anything else."

"You do make a good point there," Renamon said.

"I'm going to put Jyarimon in the room," Guilmon said as he walks into the room with their son.

"Alright I'll be in there in a bit with Reremon," Renamon said.

"Ok," Guilmon said.

Tai walks out of his room and spots Sora heading across the bridge, "Hey Sora how did it go with the group you went to meet," Tai asked.

"It went well," Sora said, "In fact most of the people in the group seem to know some of us, Michael already knows Mimi and Davis since Davis went to America and helped out in New York. One of them who said his name is Derek and was from Australia said he met Joe and Cody during that same time. There was one girl saying her name is Catherine and says she met you and TK when the two of you went to France to help out there."

"Catherine, she has a Floramon for a partner right," Tai asked.

"Yeah that is her," Sora said.

"That's good to hear," Tai said, "So what was their response to helping us out?"

"They agreed and said they wanted to come to the next meeting we have," Sora said, "Which I told them was ok."

"Are you feeling ok Sora," Tai asked, "Something seems to be troubling you."

"It's nothing that anyone can help with I don't think," Sora said, "It's that the gabumon fur and markings have spread up all the way to my elbows when after the fight with Mimi it was only about three or four inches past my wrists if I remember right."

"Oh speaking of fights," Tai said, "I was looking at the list for tomorrow that was recently put up and you have one sometime tomorrow."

"Great as if it weren't bad enough already that my arms are still slowly changing to that of a gabumon's," Sora said.

"Hey it could always be worse," Tai said.

"How could it be worse that I'm slowly changing to a digimon even though I haven't lost a fight," Sora said.

"You could be changing into a Numemon or a Sukamon instead of a Gabumon," Tai said.

"You know what Tai," Sora said, "You are absolutely right it could have been a lot worse."

"Sora since we have a fight tomorrow shouldn't we head back to our room to get some rest," Biyomon said.

"Yeah we should head back," Sora said and turns to Tai and kisses him on the cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow sometime."

Renamon continues to watch Reremon chase the ball that the gatomons keep throwing and after about another ten she walks over to her daughter and picks her up, "I think you have had enough fun for today," she said.

"But I'm not tired," Reremon whined as she's barely able to keep her eyes open.

"If you say you aren't tired then I guess I should believe you," Renamon said and looks down at her daughter in her arms to see that she has fallen asleep, "That's what I thought," she whispered.

In Kari and Tai's apartment, Kari rests on the couch with a few gatomons sleeping on her. "Hey Gatomon," Kari said, "How is it outside?"

"It's getting darker," Gatomon said, "Why don't you look out yourself."

"I don't want to wake these gatomons," Kari said, "They're so cute."

"If you say so," Gatomon said.

"Let's go," Mary said, "It's the night life." Just then lightning struck out side. Gatomon smiles as she looks at Mary huddling close to Kari.

"Is something wrong Mary," Gatomon asked.

"I don't like lightning," Mary said and huddles even closer to Kari as another flash of light is seen from outside.

"Why is that," Gatomon asked.

"Would you like lightning if you had been struck with it before," Mary said in a sarcastic tone, "You keep flinching every time there is a flash."

"I'm not flinching," Gatomon said, "And even if I was it's because of something that happened to me when I was a salamon."

"Sure if you say so," Mary said and can't help grin as she watches Gatomon jump a few feet as Veemon taps her on the shoulder as another flash is seen from outside.

Gatomon spins around to stare Veemon in the face, "What the hell do you think you were doing sneaking up on me like that," Gatomon yelled.

Veemon gulps, "I just wanted to ask you a few things is all," he said.

"I'll show you," Gatomon said as she turns from Veemon to Mary. "Come on Mary let's get him." Mary nods and jumps at Veemon.

As Veemon scream and runs, Agumon walks up to Kari. "You did this?" Kari asked.

"Takes their mind off it," Agumon said.

"Man," Tai said as he rush into the apartment. "It just starting to pour hard out there," He started to push his hair up from his eyes. "I going to change and dry off."

"Why don't you take a shower," Kari said, "You already wet so clean up is the next step."

"Right," Tai said as he enters the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Sora stood in a store with Biyomon. "This is bad," Sora said.

"All you can do now is just wait it out," the store clerk said, "A cold front is coming. If it continues to rain then it will turn into snow."

"Great not more snow again," Sora muttered.

"Is something wrong Sora," Biyomon asked.

"It's just I don't want to be freezing cold like when we were at that beach the one night," Sora said, "Hopefully the rain will stop soon enough."

"That wouldn't be any fun at all," Palmon said, "I thought my petals were going to freeze and fall off last time."

"Well that didn't happen and you should be happy about that," Mimi said.

"It looks like it's starting to slow down," Sora said, "Maybe we'll be able to get to our room in a few minutes."

Mimi then hears a whistling sound that almost sounds like a Bakemon to her causing her to go slightly pale, "Does anyone else hear that," she asked.

"All I hear is the wind whistling outside at the moment," the store clerk said, "Though it does sound a bit strange."

"I hope that is all it is," Mimi said."

"Looks like it just stopped," Sora said and is about to open the door to leave but stops as it starts up again and starts raining horizontally, "Uh is this normal for the digital world?"

The clerk looks out the window, "Yeah that is normal," he said, "Though I wouldn't go out there at the moment because you would literally get blown away if it's strong enough or something a lot more embarrassing could happen if it isn't strong enough to carry you away."

"Then it looks like we are waiting a bit longer," Sora said and then an idea pops into her head, "Is there anyway to get to rooms from here with out walking through the rain?"

"Sorry but there aren't any," the clerk said shaking his head, "Though if it calms down enough then I'll give you an umbrella you could probably use."

"Why didn't you give us one before," Biyomon asked, "We could have already been back to our room."

"With how far the rooms are from here I doubt that and your tamer would be soaked and freezing right now," the clerk said.

"Actually I'm a digi-destined," Sora said.

"Tamer, digi-destined, whatever they are practically the same so it doesn't matter," the clerk said.

"I'm going to find a nice warm place with lots of light," Palmon said.

"You know that Agumon's place is closer," Biyomon said.

"I don't want to walk over that bridge," Sora said.

"It will be fine," Biyomon said.

At Tai and Kai's place, TK enters the room. Her digimon hurry into the apartment and she brushes the rain out of her hair. "I was coming over when the storm hit," TK said. "I want you to see Matt." She lifts a bundle in her arms. "But he's asleep."

Meanwhile, the Knightmon frowns. "If this weather continues then I would need to postpone the fights tomorrow."

"Why would you postpone the fights if this keeps up," Lord Holy Angemon asked his voice coming from a computer.

"Because supposedly it's supposed to get down into the low 20's tonight and if it keeps raining like this there will be ice and snow everywhere," Knightmon said.

"I don't care if it's hailing," Lord Holy Angemon said, "You will continue with the fights as scheduled and don't have Sora's fight; I'll do that one myself when I get back tomorrow."

"I thought you said you were going to be gone for a while," Knightmon asked.

"I am but that one particular fight I want to handle myself so I'm coming back long enough to do so," Lord Holy Angemon said.

"Why would you just come back for one simple fight," Knightmon asked.

"I just am," Lord Holy Angemon said before ending the transmission.

Meanwhile Sora turns from the door. "It's not as windy."

"So it is," the clerk said, "Here's the umbrella."

"I guess to Tai's place," Sora said, "It is the closest place. I hope we can get across the bridge before the wind pick up."

"Great more frozen petals," Palmon said.

Sora walks over and grabs the umbrella, "Come on let's get ready to go," she said as she pushes open the door and opens the umbrella as well.

Biyomon watches as the umbrella opens an energy field goes down to the ground surrounding all of them keeping out the rain, "Why didn't you tell us this umbrella does something like this," she asked as she turns back towards the clerk.

"One you didn't ask," the clerk said as he looks up, "And two that is only meant to keep the rain out and doesn't do anything about the wind."

As the door closes a sudden gust of strong wind comes causing the four of them to shiver from how cold it feels, "Let's hurry before it gets any colder then it already is," Mimi said as she's shivering.

As they continue walking Sora and the rest of them is surprised when the rain stops for a moment and then starts raining at a left upward level, "Ok now this is just too weird," Sora said, "I know rain can fall at an angel but I never seen it fall up before."

"Even in the three years we had been separated I never seen it rain like this in the digital world," Biyomon said, "This sector is a lot different then the one we are used to."

A few minutes later as they continue walking a bang of thunder is heard causing Palmon to grab onto Sora's leg, "I hate being outside in this kind of weather," Palmon said.

"I thought you liked the rain," Sora asked.

"I do but I don't like being outside during thunderstorms because I don't want to end up getting cooked," Palmon said.

Moments later an arid rancid smell hits all of them causing them to gag, "What the heck is that smell," Mimi complained, "It smells like something died."

"Sorry about that just having a bit of gas problems," a voice behind them said causing them all to turn around.

They all sweat drop seeing a Raremon standing almost right behind them, "What do you mean gas problems, Raremon always smell like that," Palmon muttered.

"I agree with you there Palmon," Biyomon muttered.

They are about to turn around and continues to Tai's place when they hear a noise almost exactly the same as the last one and realize it isn't thunder like they thought it was, "Uh I think we should run," Palmon said.

"Why would you say that Palmon," Sora asked.

"Because I heard that kind of gas from a Raremon can literally kill others," Palmon said, "So let's get out of here now."

Raremon just watches as they make a run for it, "I wonder what there problem is," he said and leaves the area with the plants in it withered and dead.

A few minutes later as they are almost to Agumon's place, "Hey wait for me," Mimi yelled after tripping and falling as the others keep running.

Hearing her yell the others turn around to see her about ten feet behind them getting up off the ground and Sora walks up to her, "Are you ok Mimi," Sora asked.

"I-I'm f-f-fine, "Mimi stuttered due to that she's freezing, "J-j-just r-r-really c-cold."

"Don't worry Mimi we are almost there," Sora said.

"I-I h-hope s-so," Mimi stuttered as Sora picks her up.

"Let's keep going," Biyomon said, "We are almost to the bridge that is used to cross to Agumon's place."

"Why do you keep calling it Agumon's place," Palmon asked, "Its Tai's place."

"It's both of theirs," Biyomon said, "Agumon is Tai's partner so I'll call it Agumon's place if I want too."

"It's Tai's place," Sora said as she got on the bridge.

"Stop it let's get going across the bridge as fast we can," Palmon said using her vines to wrap around the railing. Sora nodded and in a quick stride she moves across the bridge.

TK looks down at her brother still wrapped up. "Matt's been sleeping for a while," TK said, "I hope he's alright."

"Not everyone is the same," Kari said, "He may just be drained."

"This place is a bit crowded," TK said.

A knock came from the door. Tai opens it to see Renamon and Guilmon holding their kids and a few gatomons. "I hope you don't mind but we would like to stay here?" Renamon said, "Just encase something happen my children are safer with this many around."

"Alright," Tai said, "Come on in."

"If this keeps up we won't be able to move around very well," Gatomon said.

"Maybe you won't be able too," Patamon said in a teasing tone, "But I can at least easily fly around."

"Yeah just rub it in," Gatomon said and then grins, "Unless I can find a way to make it so you can't."

"Uh Gatomon you know I was joking right," Patamon said seeing the look in Gatomon's eyes.

"Well I wasn't and I would never hurt you in any way," Gatomon said as she pounces on him.

"Can I get up Gatomon," Patamon asked.

"Now why should I let you up," Gatomon said as she curls up on top of him.

A few moments later there is a knock at the door, "Who could that be this time," Tai said as he goes over to open the door.

"Hey Tai you don't mind if we stay here for a bit do you," Sora asked, "Also Mimi is going to need someplace really warm to sleep."

"Sure come on in," Tai said, "Though it's a bit crowded at the moment, what exactly happened to Mimi?"

"We had an encounter with a Raremon and decided we didn't want to have to deal with its smell and made a run for," Biyomon said, "As we were running Mimi tripped and got caught in the rain."

"Alright you can go sit down and I'll try to find some place warm for Mimi to sleep for the moment," Tai said.

"T-t-thanks," Mimi stuttered.

Sora stops for a moment and sets the umbrella and is surprised when it vanishes into thin air, "Where did it go," she asked.

"Where did what go," Tai asked.

"The umbrella I was using just vanished the moment I let go of it," Sora said.

"It probably shouldn't really matter all that much," Palmon said, "The clerk said we could use it but never said we were allowed to keep it as far as I know."

"Thanks," Mimi muttered as she climbs on the couch. She drape herself over the a buddle wrap in a blanket.

"We'll get her warm," a gatomon said before she hop on the couch and lay down next to Mimi.

"I'm going to try to sleep," Tai said, "I'll set up a place on the floor and you girls get the beds. Kari and Sora can you two share a bed and TK you get mine."

"Alright," Kari said.

"Why do I get the bed?" TK asked.

"You're a girl," Sora said, "I need to sleep I have a fight tomorrow."

"Like you'll be doing much of anything, all of us digimon do most of the work," Palmon muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something Palmon," Sora asked.

"Nothing that is really that important," Palmon said.

"Come on Mimi lets get you some place warm," Sora said.

"I'm n-not m-moving," Mimi stuttered.

"Don't worry about Mimi," Tai said, "I'll get a blanket and put it over her and the gatomons next to here."

"What's up with that bundle anyways," Sora asked.

"That bundle you are referring to is Matt," TK said, "I wanted to let Tai and Kari see him but he's been sleeping for a while and I tried to wake him up a few times but I can't seem too."

"What do you mean you tried to wake him," Tai asked, "Is he responding at all?"

"Matt seems to be in a very deep sleep at the moment," TK said, "He seems to realize someone is there I think but he doesn't wake up."

"It's probably just that Matt needs some rest is all," Tai said.

"Let's all just worry about getting some sleep," Gatomon said.

"Gatomon can you get off me," Patamon asked.

"Why should I," Gatomon said as she curls up on Patamon, "I'm going to use you like a pillow tonight."

"Reremon get out of that window it's not safe with the kind of weather outside," Renamon said as she walks over to grab her daughter.

"But the light is pretty," Reremon said and Renamon can only watch in horror as a bolt of lightning arches its way towards window ledge Reremon is on.

"Reremon," Renamon yelled catching everyone's attention and Mary seeing what is about to happen reacts by jumping up to Reremon and grabs her at the last possible second before she is hit and with how fast Mary moved no one really notices her grab her.

Veemon cries out in extreme pain as he is hit by the bolt of lightning that missed Reremon by a split second thanks to Mary and he is thrown into the wall on the other side of the room and knocked out and slightly smoking.

A few of the gatomons rush over to Veemon to see if he's ok.

"Are you ok Reremon," Mary asked and Reremon says a quick thanks before hopping over to her mom.

"Can someone help me find something to cover this window with," Kari yelled.

A few of the others rush over to help Kari with trying to something to cover the window while Tai just casually walks over to the computer terminal in the room and starts using it, "Tai get off that thing and help us," Sora yelled.

"Give me a moment," Tai said, "I know what I'm doing."

"Tai worry about that thing later," Kari said, "And give us a hand."

"Thanks Mary," Renamon said as she picks up her daughter and is relieved that she's fine.

Mary turns to Renamon to respond and sees Veemon lying on the other side of the room unconscious and rushes over to him, "Oh no Veemon," Mary said as she grabs him and is a little relieved that he's breathing still.

Tai continues what he's doing and after a few more moments turns to the window and watches as it repairs itself from the commands his just typed into the terminal he's at, "There everyone can relax," he said, "The window is fine."

"What do you mean the window is fine," Sora said, "It is shattered...huh what did you do?"

"I have been looking at the stuff that this terminal controls lately and found something on it to do with repairing broken windows and activated it," Tai said.

Kari walks over to Mary and Veemon, "How is Veemon doing," Kari asked.

"As far as I can tell he seems to be ok," Mary said looking at Veemon, "Though he took quite a beating from that lightning and hitting the wall as well."

"Let's try to sleep," Tai said as he picks up Mary. Soon everyone was asleep.

The next morning, Mary uncurls herself and carefully climbs from Tai's chest. She jumps to the repaired window and looks out to see gray clouds lingering above. She looks at the courtyard to see the dim light bounce from what looks like glass as she walks over to the door and it rumbles but remains there. After a little bit, the door slid open. She places her paw on the ground and watches it slide along the unseen object between her paw and the ground. Then she licks the dampness from paw. She then jumps into the courtyard and giggles as she slides across it.

A few minutes later Agumon walks out of the room, "Hey what's going oomph," he started and slips on the ice landing on his back.

"Oh no big brother are you ok," Mary yelled as she tries to run over to him only to slip and slide into him before both of them hit one of the walls with out getting hurt.

"Yeah I'm fine," Agumon said, "Just got the wind knocked out of me when I slipped and again when you slammed into me."

"Sorry about that," Mary said and tries to stand up only to slip and fall again and she starts laughing.

"What's so funny," Agumon asked as he starts to get up and slips again nearly causing him to do a face plant into the ground.

"Nothing," Mary said still giggling, "I'm laughing because this is fun."

Meanwhile back in the room Matt starts to stir causing Mimi to wake up, "Huh what's that," Mimi asked not fully awake yet.

As Matt continues to wake up he tries to move and finds that he can't currently and realizes something is on top of him and breathing, "Whoever or whatever is on top of me get off," he said.

Mimi hears Matt's muffled voice and looks around the room for a few moments before she realizes that his voice came from beneath her.

"Sorry," Mimi said as she jumps from the matt. Matt pushes up to look around. "You're so cute," Mimi squealed.

"Enough," Matt yelled as the large plant digimon hugs him.

"You're so cute," Mimi said.

"Mimi let go of me," Matt said.

"Fine," Mimi said as she sets Matt down.

Matt seeing the size different between him and Mimi exclaims, "WHAT?! How small did I get?"

TK walks out of Tai's room, "What is with all the racket," TK said, "First I'm woken up by hearing something banging against the wall and now Matt is yelling."

"Yeah what is with the yelling Matt," Tai asked as he sits up from where he was sleeping on the floor.

"Tai you should try to get a bigger bed," TK said as she grimaces in pain as she turns her head, "I got bad kink in my neck just from sleeping on it and not to mention my legs feel a bit cramped as well."

"Why are we in Tai's room TK," Matt asked, "And why were you sleeping in his bed?"

"I wanted to let everyone see what you look like," TK said, "And the reason we are still here is because it was pouring really bad last night and started almost right as we all got here."

"Matt calm down I told TK she could sleep in my bed and I slept out here last night," Tai said.

Kari walks out of her room, "You know TK could have slept with me and Sora," she yawned, "My bed has plenty of room for three and we would still have been comfortable."

"Yeah Tai it would have been more comfortable for me," TK said rubbing her sore neck.

Tai looks over to Kari but before he can say anything, "Tai I can take care of myself and nothing like that would have happened," Kari said in a very annoyed tone as she walks into the bathroom.

"Ok when did Kari learn to read minds," Tai said under his breath.

"Actually Tai all of us can see what you were about to say," Gatomon said as she stretches, "Your face is like an open book right now."

"I'm really that obvious," Tai asked.

"When it comes to certain things you are," Sora said walking out of Kari's room, "Wow Matt you really got small."

"Thanks for noticing," Matt muttered.

"Uh you think you can allow me to get up now," Patamon asked.

"Give me one good reason too," Gatomon said and kisses Patamon.

"Get a room," half of the gatomons yelled and everyone just stares for a moment before they all burst out laughing.

A few moments later Kari walks out of the bathroom, "Gatomon come here for a moment," she said, "I want to see how big Matt is next to you."

"Alright," Gatomon said as she gets off Patamon and walks over towards Matt with her.

"Gatomon stand next to Matt," Kari said, "And Matt please stay still for a few minutes."

Matt watches as Gatomon stands right in front of him and to his surprise his eyes almost reach to her shoulders, "I haven't been moving around," Matt said, "Why did I become so small?"

"Actually Matt you have been moving around quit a bit," TK said.

Matt is about to protest but stops because he realizes that they are right about him not being still because he's been moving in one way or another.

"Hey Matt are you ok," Kari asked, "It looked like you were about to say something but stopped."

"Yeah I'm fine," Matt said, "I was about to argue with TK when I realized I haven't been still most of this time since I woke up."

"So Matt it looks like you're one of the smallest out of the rookies here," Tai said.

"Shut up Tai," Matt said.

"Actually Tai he is as tall as Gatomon when you include his horn since it's a part of him," TK said.

"So Matt what is it like having to look up to everyone," Tai teased.

"Tai just shut up or else," Matt said.

"I'm just asking a question," Tai said as Matt stares at Gatomon for a few moments and Tai's demeanor changes, "Matt that is just wrong."

"What is Tai going on about now," Sora asked.

"Must be a gabumon thing," Tai mutters under his breath and TK happens to be close enough to hear and realizes what Tai is going on about.

"Actually Tai if I'm right about what you're talking about Matt has always been somewhat of a pervert and I guess being changed into a digimon has brought it more to the surface," TK said and turns to Patamon, "You have a good night sleep buddy?"

"Yeah I did even though Gatomon was using me like a pillow all night," Patamon said.

Meanwhile at the hotel in the one small town the tamers are staying at, "Hey time to wake up," Terriermon said as he wakes Lopmon up, "It's almost seven forty five."

"Alright I'm getting up," Lopmon said, "Is anyone else awake yet?"

"I'm not sure," Terriermon said, "Though Henry and Suzy are still asleep as far as it looks."

"Let's leave the room," Lopmon said, "No point in waking them yet."

"Let's look for some food," Terriermon said. He takes Lopmon's paw and walks from the room.

The two walk down a hall where the owner biyomon turns to them. "You there," she said, "We're still not done with the food but you can relax outside until then."

"Do you have a map of the place?" Lopmon asked.

"I should be able to get one drawn up," the biyomon said.

"If it not too much trouble," Lopmon said.

"Not at all," the biyomon said, "I just need to find them and see if I can mark the hidden ways from here."

"Thanks that will be much appreciated," Lopmon said and they watch as she flies off.

Terriermon takes a quick glance around making sure that no one is around, "That was a smart thing to ask about a map," he said.

"Well we need to get a good idea of the layout of this place so we can get around easier," Lopmon said.

Unnoticed by Lopmon and Terriermon a figure watches them from a room a little bit down the hall listening to their conversation, 'I don't trust those two,' the figure thinks, 'They are planning something and I don't like it one bit.'

"Let's go find some place to relax," Terriermon said.

"Yeah let's go," Lopmon said.

Takato walks down the hall. Then Rika appears before Takato. She frowns seeing Takato not reacting. "You're getting too use to me appearing out of no where."

"I know how you can act the way you do with how Renamon appears from no where," Takato said.

Rika sniffs the air. "I smell food," she said, "Come on."

Meanwhile gazimon smiles as he walks up to the hotel. "Hey," he yelled, "I hate to tell you this but there are some digimon here to see you."


	43. Chapter 43

"Whoever it is and whatever they want doesn't concern me and you can tell them go to hell," a woodmon yelled.

"See how disrespectful I told you they can be," Gazimon said.

"Don't worry we'll teach them some respect for others," Makuramon said.

"Yesss letss get thisss over with," Sandiramon said.

"Come on let's go then," Makuramon said.

"I don't know about this," Vajramon muttered.

"You already heard about how they treat other digimon from me," Gazimon said and makes a slitting motion with his hand across his neck.

Vajramon starts following the other two, 'How did I get myself caught up into this mess,' he thinks.

The same woodmon looks out the window and sees the three ultimate level digimon walking towards the front door of the inn causing him to go pale, "What the…why would they be hear and with Gazimon," he muttered to himself not liking what is going on one bit.

Meanwhile in a hidden room in the hotel, "You have to listen Lopmon and Terriermon are planning something and I don't like it one bit," the same figure that had been listening to them said, "For all we know they could be working for the Gazimon mayor and want to try to shut us down like some other digimon have before."

"Think about it," the Biyomon owner said as she's looking around the room for a specific map. Which is a bit difficult with the fact all around the room are maps strewn everywhere, on tables, chairs, the floor, some nailed to the walls. "Why would they offer their help with our problems to you if they were working for that scum of a digimon Gazimon. I mean use your head Airdramon, they haven't caused us any problems so far and I don't think they are going to."

"Just because they haven't done anything yet doesn't mean they won't," Airdramon said, "You remember about a month ago how that one digimon seemed ok and then two days later destroyed half of the rooms and some of them still haven't been fully repaired as of yet."

"Will just trust me for once," the Biyomon said, "I know those two can be trusted, besides I was the one who had a bad feeling about that one digimon you just mentioned."

"Biyomon," the woodmon yelled running into the room, "They're here."

"Who is here," the Biyomon asked.

"They are," Woodmon said, "Come quickly. They're here."

"Alright," the Biyomon said. She flew to a perch next to the main door. Standing outside is Gazimon.

"I told you wouldn't be happy," Gazimon said, "And they are not happy about someone disturbing the peace and going against the laws." He points at Vajramon, Sandiramon and Makuramon standing next to him.

"We devass can not allow you to go againsst the lawss," Sandiramon said.

"And what laws are we breaking," the Biyomon said trying to keep her rage under control, "That, that Gazimon there expects the digimon who live here to pay ninety percent of the money they earn towards taxes."

"That isn't what the problem we are addressing here," Makuramon said, "The problem is that you haven't been following the laws or paying any of your taxes."

"It's kind of hard to pay for anything when he has completely blocked off the main roads that lead to this hotel," the Biyomon said, "And because of it we hardly get any customers now."

"We are coming in there to sssettle thisss right now," Sandiramon said.

"Sorry but I'm not going to let anyone associated with that Gazimon in here at the moment," the Biyomon said and closes the door.

"Are you sure that is a wise thing to do," the woodmon standing next to her asked.

"At the moment I really don't care," the Biyomon said as she glares at the woodmon.

"I'm just saying that we shouldn't treat them like that because they are some of the Devas," the woodmon said nervously from the glare he's getting.

Meanwhile out front of the hotel Vajramon pulls out his two swords, "Treasure sword," he said as he crosses the blades and launches the attack.

Back in the hotel, "I have talked with..." the Biyomon started but doesn't finish as the main doors explode sending both her and the woodmon flying to the other side of the room and moments later the woodmon bursts into data.

Hearing the noise Terriermon grabs a digimon that is running by, "What is going on," Terriermon asked.

"I'm not sure," a Floramon said, "I heard that three of the devas are with the Gazimon mayor for some reason."

Terriermon looks at Lopmon and seeing the look in his eyes she shakes her head no, "Whatever you are doing get back to it and stay away from those three at the moment," Terriermon said.

"I wasn't planning on go anywhere near them anyways," the Floramon said running off.

"You didn't sense anything either," Lopmon said, "That means something definitely is wrong with this picture."

"There is," Terriermon said.

"What's going on?" Henry asked.

"There are fake devas outside," Lopmon said.

"How do you know they are fake?" Henry asked.

"We don't talk about what we are," Terriermon said.

"I got an idea," Henry said before he grabs Terriermon.

"What do you want?" Gazimon asked.

"A challenge the winner gets the hotel," Terriermon said walking out alone.

"Alright," Gazimon said, "What is the challenge?"

"Well the challenge is," Terriermon cut off as Henry walked into the room.

"Is that a Gazimon or did a SaberLeomon hack up a hairball," Henry said.

Vajramon smirked at the insult as Gazimon becomes enraged, "You're going to pay for that insult," Gazimon growled.

"What are you going to do go crying to your mommy," Henry said, "Oh wait that's right you don't have any parents."

"That does it," Gazimon growled, "We are going to settle this right now."

"Alright then let's get this challenge over with," Terriermon said.

"Huh."

"You said we're going to settle this right now," Terriermon said, "So that's what we are going to do."

Gazimon turned back to Henry to see him smirking, "You tricked me," Gazimon yelled.

"What do you mean," Henry asked playing dumb, "I didn't even know what was going on and to me you do look like something a SaberLeomon hacked up."

Airdramon flies into the room, "I thought I told you that we didn't want your help," he said and turned to Vajramon and feeling pure rage towards him and isn't sure why.

"I know what I'm doing;" Terriermon said, "Besides I think there is someone else you should be more concerned about." He used his ear to point toward where the Biyomon landed.

"What are you doing here," Airdramon asked, "It's not safe."

"This is my hotel and I want to be here when they talk about it," the Biyomon said.

"What is this challenge you speak of?" Gazimon asked.

"Simple," Terriermon said, "You see those walls at the end of the street the team who destroys the most walls win. You win you get the hotel for free but we win and you hold an election."

"Wait," Gazimon said.

"You already agreed," Terriermon said, "Ready set start."

Gazimon turns to the devas and smiles as they run off. "What's the matter you haven't moved," he mocks Terriermon.

"Don't need to," Terriermon said, "Henry." Henry nods, "Terriermon bio-merge to…MegaGargomon Gryphon mode." A large robotic lion stood before the Gazimon. It spread its massive wings as the missile pods on its back open up, "King of the sky Wrath."

Gazimon mouth drop as he watch the missiles blast away most of the walls. A group of digimon looks at the rubble. "You lost," Henry said after separating from Terriermon, "So it's time for an election."

"You cheated," Gazimon hissed, "First you tricked me and then you cheated by merging with that freak!"

"How can I cheat when I never said any kind of rules," Terriermon said.

A few moments later the three digimon come walking back over to the hotel, "What happened," Makuramon growled.

Meanwhile Rika was startled awake from all the noise and walked out of the room she was sleeping in, "Uh where are you going Rika," Takato asked as he sat up in one of the four beds in the room.

"I'm going to see what is going on," Rika said as she turned around to face Takato and walked back to just inside the door of the room, "I don't like it when I'm rudely awakened by anything."

"Give me a few minutes and I'll go with you to see what is going on as well," Takato said as he stood up and looked around the room for his clothes.

"I don't need you babysitting me goggle head," Rika growled.

"It's nothing like that Rika," Takato said as he pulled his shirt over his head and walked to the door, "I also want to know what is going on at this time in the morning."

"Whatever," Rika said as she walked out into the hallway. As she walks down the hall she passes by a door with plywood holding the door together. On the door is a sign that read do not enter, currently under repair.

"Wait for me Rika," Takato yelled as he ran out of the room and nearly trips over his own two feet.

"Will you just leave me alone for the time being," Rika said, "I'm going downstairs."

Takato watches as Rika disappears from his view, "I wonder what is wrong with Rika," he muttered.

Back in the lobby of the hotel Gazimon turned to look at Vajramon, "Those two are interfering with things I think that they should be taken care of."

'Whatever you are planning Terriermon you better do it now,' Henry thinks getting a bad feeling about what is going to happen.

"Don't tell us what to do weakling," Makuramon said, "Though I do agree that they need to be dealt with." He turns to Vajramon, "You will destroy both of them now."

"You can't be serious about doing that," Vajramon said his voice full of surprise.

"I am and you will do it now," Makuramon said as he gets in Vajramon's face.

Vajramon sighs in defeat as he pulls out his swords and readies to attack, "Treasure sword," he said launching the attack at an angle that he knows will miss Henry and Terriermon. Almost the same moment the attack left his blades Rika appeared right in front of him and before anyone can react the attack hits her and sends her flying into a wall behind Henry and Terriermon.

"Oh no Rika," Terriermon said as he turns to look at her.

Vajramon drops his blades in shock after seeing what just happened to Rika, "No that wasn't supposed to happen," he said as he backs away in horror from what he just did.

"RIKA!?" Takato yelled causing everyone in the lobby of the hotel to look in the direction of his voice in time to see him jump over the railing three floors up.

"Forget about that fool up there and just finish what you started by destroying that Renamon," Gazimon said grinning evilly.

"No I'm not going to do that," Vajramon said, "She isn't a part of this at all."

"That Renamon came a part of this the moment she set foot in this hotel," Makuramon said looking at Vajramon, "If you don't finish her off we will."

"Takato you idiot," Henry muttered as he watches his friend continue to fall.

'What was I thinking,' Takato thinks, 'I'm going to get myself killed.' As he falls time seems to slow down for him as he sees what is going on below him. "This must be what people mean when time seems to slow down when they are about to die," he muttered to himself.

"Finish her off now Vajramon," Makuramon said as he turns to look at him.

"No I won't do that," Vajramon said as he shakes his head, "She did nothing to deserve that and I refuse to do anything more to her."

"Fine then so be it," Makuramon said, "Sandiramon you finish the Renamon off then."

"With pleasssure," Sandiramon said.

"How is that even possible that Takato is doing that," Henry said as he's watching Takato still.

Takato continues to watch what is happening when Sandiramon goes to attack Rika to his horror as all he can do is watch and is surprised when Vajramon grabs one of his swords and stabs it through Sandiramon in such a way that stops him from moving.

"That is interesting," Terriermon said as he glances at Takato still coming down but slower then he was originally because Gallantmon CM's ten wings are sticking out of his back.

As Takato lands on the ground besides Vajramon the wings on his back disappear and he rushes over to Rika and stops dead in his tracks when he sees Rika's bruised, battered and bloody form laying by the wall with her left leg completely missing, "Oh no Rika," he yelled as tears fills his eyes as he runs over to her.

"You three aren't going to do any more," Terriermon said as his body is surrounded by a bright light as he takes on a more humanoid form.

As the light dies down a man like dog is standing in the place Terriermon, he is wearing a black leather sleeveless vest, a pair of khaki shorts that stops just below the knees and a metal gauntlet on his left arm. His fur is a golden-orange color.

"What happened to you Terriermon," Henry asked.

"I'm Dingomon now," Dingomon said, "And I have some business taking care of these three in front of me."

"What about Rika," Takato asked as he turns to look at Dingomon, "She's been injured badly and needs some help."

Meanwhile back at the palace in Tai's room, "Agumon I want to talk to you for a minute," Gabumon said as the door opens and Agumon walks into the room with Mary right behind him.

"What do you want to talk about," Agumon asked.

Gabumon is about to explain when an ear piercing scream catches everyone in the room attention and they turn to Renamon to see her faint, "Renamom what's wrong," Reremon asked hoping over to Renamon not getting any response.

"What just happened," Gatomon asked, "Renamon seemed fine and I don't see anything wrong with her?"

The digi-destined that are still in the room gather around Renamon looking for anything that could have made her cry out in pain like she did but aren't finding any indication of what happened. "Something strange is going on," Patamon said, "No one collapses like this for any reason at all."

"What is wrong with mom," Jyarimon asked.

A few moments later Renamon starts to wake up, "Renamon are you ok," Guilmon asked as his eyes are glistening in worry.

"I'm not sure what happened," Renamon said her voice full of fear, "I was fine and then my left leg was in excruciating pain all of a sudden." Renamon starts thinking and her eyes go wide in horror as a thought pops into her head, "Oh no something must have happened to Rika."

"Why would you think something happened to Rika," Kari asked in confusion.

"We have a bond with our tamers and when we get hurt they can feel it as well," Guilmon said, "Especially with Takato."

"I'm thinking that it works both ways and something must have happened to Rika," Renamon said as she starts to get up only for her left leg to buckle under her weight and she falls back down to the ground.

"Are you ok," Tai asked.

"I think that my leg is responding badly to the pain I felt," Renamon said as she moves her left leg and realizes she has no feeling in it currently.

"Let us help you up," Kari said as she outstretches her arm offering her hand to Renamon as Tai puts his arm around her shoulder and under her right arm.

"Thanks," Renamon said as they help her up, "I just hope Rika is fine."

"I'm sure she is going to be just fine," TK said trying to raise Renamon's spirit.

Meanwhile Takato holds Rika in his arm as best he can with out really moving her as tears stream down his face.

"Ah about time you showed up Antylamon," Makuramon said as he looks at Antylamon, "What took you so long to get here?"

Gazimon grins seeing Antylamon walk into the room as he thinks that Dingomon is now outnumbered four to one.

"Do I even know any of the four of you," Antylamon asked as she drops a baby level digimon from her hand, "So what is the plan?"

"Get thisss ssword out of me," Sandiramon hissed in pain from the sword still impaled in part of his tail.

"I'll handle these three for the moment myself," Dingomon said, "Rika needs help right now and you're going to help her."

"We need to deal with these imposters," Antylamon said.

"I can handle them myself I said," Dingomon said sternly, "If Rika doesn't get help soon she could end up dying."

Antylamon is a little taken aback by the tone of Dingomon's voice, "Alright I understand," Antylamon said and turns her head to see Takato with Rika's head in his lap and is shocked to see the condition she is in and rushes over to them, "Takato I need you to back up for the moment."

"No I'm not letting go of Rika," Takato said.

"Takato I need to have space to help her," Antylamon said.

"I said I'm not moving," Takato said.

Antylamon sighs, "I hate to do this but you leave me no other choice," she said as she uses a pressure point on Takato and moves Rika's head before moving him a little away.

"What did you do to me," Takato growled.

"You'll be fine in about an hour," Antylamon said as she kneels down next to Rika and puts her hands on her, "I had to get you out of the way and I used a pressure point that has paralyzed most of your muscles."

"What are you going to do," Takato asked.

"You must be crazy if you think you can take on three of us at once," Makuramon said.

"Yess he mussst be crazy," Sandiramon said after using his mouth to pull the sword out of his tail.

Dingomon watches as two of the imposters get ready to attack him, "Howl of the pack," he said as six ghostly copies of himself appears while he also becomes somewhat ghostly himself.

"Now that iss jussst some cheap trick," Sandiramon said, while Vajramon senses that there is more then meets the eye to the attack Dingomon is using.

Makuramon forms a ball of energy in his hand, "Primal orb," he yelled hurling the attack at one of the ghostly images of Dingomon only for it to pass right through, "What?!"

The ghostly image rushes towards Makuramon, "Growling round house," the ghostly figure of Dingomon yelled and Makuramon just smirks thinking that the attack won't hit but is caught completely off guard as the ghostly image becomes solid at the last second and sends him flying backwards from the attack hitting him.

"Venom Axe," Sandiramon yelled as he swings his halberd down on Dingomon only for it to pass through him as if he wasn't there, "Where did the real one go?"

"Actually it doesn't matter which one you think is real or not because it doesn't matter in the least," Dingomon said as he comes from the left side of Sandiramon and uses an uppercut on him with his arm in the gauntlet and shatters his jaw.

Gazimon seeing what's happening tries to get away only for Vajramon to get block his path of escape, "What the hell are you doing, you're supposed to be attacking them not me," Gazimon yelled.

"I don't care about what you say anymore," Vajramon said.

"You really must want me to destroy your loved ones don't you," Gazimon growled.

"That's not going to happen as long as you can't leave this area," Vajramon stated.

'Come on Antylamon hurry up and finish what you're doing,' Dingomon thinks, 'I want to end this fight with out anyone getting killed, but both of us using the same energy will cause something unpredictable to happen.'

Takato watches as both Antylamon and Rika bodies are surrounded in a greenish-blue light, "Uh what are you doing Antylamon," Takato asked.

"Takato just shut up because I need total concentration for this to work alright," Antylamon said.

"Sorry," Takato muttered.

"Hmm I wonder if I can get data on Dingomon even though he's my own partner," Henry said to himself and looks around the room to see Suzy watching what's going on from a few floors up and grabs the d-arc that appeared for her and the d-arc comes to life as data for Dingomon comes on the screen, "Says here that he's an ultimate level wolf man digimon, which is no surprise with how he looks, his attacks are Howl of the pack, Round house kick and Devas judgment?" Henry is about to lower the d-arc when more information appears replacing what he already read, "Says here that the gauntlet he wears is made of chrome digizoid metal and rumored to be stronger even then the dramon destroyers use by the wargreymon class of digimon."

"Why don't you fight fair," Makuramon yelled and starts forming orbs in his hands and hurls one right after another at all seven of the ghostly images of Dingomon and grins knowing that one of them has to hit the real one. Makuramon's jaw drops as all seven of the orbs he hurled at them passes through all of them with out hitting what he aimed for, "How is that even possible."

"It's simple," Dingomon said, "I'm all of them and none of them at the same time, until I decide too attack I'm like a ghost and then I become real right as I'm about to make contact."

"That's impossible," Makuramon yelled.

"Nothing is impossible," Dingomon said.

Takato continues watching what Antylamon is doing to Rika and turns away in the process of closing his eyes as the light surrounding them becomes almost blinding.

"So what happened to Rika anyways," Antylamon asked.

"She appeared right in front of Vajramon as he launched an attack," Henry said, "Then Takato pulled a stupid stunt and jumped from the third floor after it happened."

"So how is it Takato isn't injured then,' Antylamon asked, "Did you catch him on your back?"

"Actually it looked like Gallantmon CM's wings appeared on him and slowed him down," Henry said, "Though how he did that I have no clue."

"So how much longer is it going to take Antylamon," Dingomon asked as one of his ghostly forms is standing near Antylamon, "I can't keep this up forever and from what I saw the Vajramon seemed to be horrified after his attack hit her."

"It's going to be a couple more minutes," Antylamon said as she looks at Dingomon standing there as the six other ghostly images of him confuse the two imposters that are fighting him still.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about the fight," Takato asked turning to examine Dingomon closely since he didn't get a good look at him before.

"I'm doing fine using my six other images and needed to see how much longer it would take you to finish what you are doing," Dingomon said, "Eh give me a moment I need to take care of something."

"What do you mean," Takato asked and he can't help to shutter as Dingomon's eyes betray an emptiness that only a corpse could.

"Growling round house," Dingomon yelled as he spins in the air and hits Sandiramon in the back of the head and he is sent crashing to the ground.

Antylamon turns to Dingomon as the soulless look in his eyes is replaced with a commanding one, "You know you could have turned around so our friends didn't have to see that look in your eyes when you mostly went into one of your other ghostly images to fight," she said, "And made it solid."

"You're almost done it looks like," Dingomon said.

"Yeah I am," Antylamon said, "I just need a minute or two longer and then Rika should be perfectly fine."

"How can she be perfectly fine with what happened to her leg," Takato snapped at her, "If you hadn't noticed her left leg was completely blown off and as far as I know that isn't reversible."

"Takato just calm down," Antylamon said, "Rika is going to be fine in a minute and you'll see why I say that."

"You better be right for Rika and Renamon's sake," Takato said.

A few minutes later the light surrounding Antylamon and Rika starts to fade and Takato can see Rika lying on the ground peaceful and too his surprise Rika's left leg is completely in tact, "How did you do that," he asked.

"You did see data particles being pulled towards me at one point right," Antylamon asked and Takato moves his head up and down as he nods, "What I did is the ability I used healed Rika's minor wounds almost instantly while the rest of the time I was using it to pull the data that made up her leg and rebuilt it piece by piece."

"So Rika is going to be fine," Takato asked.

"Yes she will be," Antylamon said, "Though she'll probably be asleep most of the day if not till tomorrow with how much energy that ability uses from the one it's done on even though it pulls most of the energy from a separate source."

"So you're done for the moment Antylamon," Dingomon asked and gets a nod from her.

"Good then we can end this with out any more violence then," Dingomon said as he closes his eyes and concentrates for a moment and the other ghostly images disappear as he becomes solid as he starts making hand motions.

Antylamon starts walking over towards where Vajramon is keeping Gazimon from escaping, "I said move out of my way," Gazimon yelled and tries to get to the exit only for Vajramon to swipe his sword at him causing him to jump back.

"I'm tired of your listening to you period and I'm not letting you out of here," Vajramon said.

"Where did he go," Makuramon said as he's looking around for Dingomon and spots him near Rika and Takato, "There he is."

Before Makuramon or Sandiramon can do anything Dingomon's eyes shoot open glowing with a yellowish light as he turns to look at the three imposters, "Devas judgment," he said as a disk with the symbol of the dog deva forms and flies at the three of them.

Gazimon is shocked as he realizes that the digimon his hired goons have been fighting is an actual Deva, he sees his chance to get through as the disk passes through Vajramon and he is covered in a light, 'Now I can get out of here,' he thinks but before he can move Antylamon picks him up by the ears, "Hey let go of me do you know how much it hurts my ears," he yelled.

"Of course I do," Antylamon said, "That is why I grabbed you this way and you aren't going anywhere till the towns people are done with you."

Dingomon watches as the disk comes around and passes through the other two causing them to stop in their tracks as they are surrounded by light as well and the disk lands on the ground and expands to where it's underneath all three of them. "That should take care of them for now," he said.

"What did you do to them," Henry asked and his eyes widen in shock as he sees data particles start floating up from the area the light is in, "I can't believe you're doing stuff like this now!"

"What are you talking about," Dingomon asked a little confused to Henry's outburst as Antylamon also has a look of confusion on her face as well.

"You're no better then the original devas who killed or kept digimon from digi-volving past a certain level," Henry yelled, "You killed three digimon just now because they were doing what, impersonating devas?!"

"Henry you have it all wrong," Dingomon said, "I didn't…"

"Don't give me tha…" Henry yelled cutting Dingomon off and then trails off as the light dissipates and a Zurumon and Botamon are where Sandiramon and Makuramon had been, while where Vajramon was is a Patamon just sitting there with a look of confusion on his face.

"Looks like the Patamon over there might not be fully accountable for his actions," Antylamon said as she's hands Gazimon to Dingomon and then picks up Rika and Takato, "I'm going take Rika and Takato here and put them back upstairs in their room for now so they can recover."

"Hurry up with that because I'm going to need some help interrogating the three baby level digimon and the Patamon over there," Dingomon said and he turns to look at the Gazimon in his one hand, "Now you are going to hold that new election in twenty minutes from now."

"What are you going to do if I don't," Gazimon snickered, "De-digi-volve me back into the baby level like you did the others, because there is a strict code that Devas can't kill other digimon unless they have no other choice or so I have heard."

"Oh there are much worse things I can think of that I can do with out killing you," Dingomon said, "So don't try my patients you little worm."

"I'm not a worm," Gazimon growled.

"You're right about that," Dingomon said, "You're worse then a worm, your no better then a maggot."

"Dingomon you seem so much different from Terriermon," Henry said.

"That's because when I became a Deva I was thrust into the role of leader with out much of a choice after a while," Dingomon said, "I also realized that I need to be serious at times. Here hold him till I'm done with those digimon over there."

"Alright," Henry said as he takes Gazimon by the ears from Dingomon.

Dingomon seeing the smirk on Gazimon face gets up in his face, "You even try to do anything to my friend here and I'll rip off one of your ears in such a way that the pain will never fully go away," Dingomon said and watches as Gazimon's face turns a pasty white color even though he's covered in fur.

Meanwhile Antylamon walks into the room that Takato and Rika had slept in the night before and sets Rika on one bed and Takato in another bed, "So how much longer will the affects of the pressure point you used on me last," Takato asked.

"Shouldn't be much longer unless…" Antylamon said and trails off.

"Unless what," Takato asked not liking the sound of that.

"Unless I made a mistake and used the wrong pressure point and if I did that you would be permanently paralyzed," Antylamon said.

"What!? You can't be serious," Takato yelled as adrenaline starts flowing through veins and he jumps out of the bed with out realizing it and grabs Antylamon and pulls her face to his, "You better hope that you're wrong."

"Calm down Takato," Antylamon said with a grin, "I just said that so that you would become panicked to the point adrenaline started pumping through your veins and it worked like a charm in neutralizing what I did to you."

"I thought you used a pressure point and as far as I know adrenaline wouldn't neutralize the affects of that," Takato said confused.

"I did but I also injected a little of this stuff in you as well," Antylamon said as she holds up a syringe with a greenish substance in it, "This stuff is harmless to most digimon and humans, it's a chemical that relaxes the muscles completely to where they won't respond to anything you try to tell them to do."

"Uh ok," Takato said not fully understanding what she just said, "So how long is Rika actually going to be out then?"

"For all I know she won't wake up till late tonight or till tomorrow morning," Antylamon said, "As I said getting hit by that attack and then using that ability to heal all of her injuries from it took a lot out of her and she needs time to regain her strength."

Meanwhile back in the lobby, "You're going to tell me what's going on Patamon," Dingomon asked, "Why were you working with these scum?"

"I really didn't have any other choice," the Patamon said.

"Of course you had a choice," Dingomon said.

"Yeah only ones that were worse then this one that I made," the Patamon said lowering his gaze to the ground.

"Why do you say that," Dingomon asked.

"It was that I would do as that Gazimon said or he would have stronger digimon then me hurt and even go as far as kill my friends and family," the Patamon said as tears start falling from his eyes, "I couldn't let that happen because they mean so much to me."

"We will make a judgment on you," Dingomon said.

"Can I see my family before?" the Patamon asked.

"Good luck with that," Botamon said, "Your Vajramon form would have a hard time."

"What do you mean?" Dingomon asked.

"We have a few digimons watching his family," Botamon said.

"It seems that our job is not done," Antylamon said.

"Right," Dingomon said, "But first judgment must be passed on these digimon. You Patamon will clean the remains of the walls on your own and you will make sure the election is fair. If it's not then we will return. You baby level digimons will be give to the Biyomon to pay for what you did to them."

"First, we need to question them about Patamon's loves ones," Antylamon said.

"Right," Dingomon said, "And last the Gazimon." He lifts Gazimon up.

"Like you can do anything to me," Gazimon said.

"We can't but My Lord can," Dingomon said. A portal appears below the Gazimon.

Gazimon looks around to see darkness. He stood on a golden disk. "Guilty one," Gazimon turns to a pair of large red eyes. "You stand on the crest of guilt. It tells me all about you. And you are indeed guilty. You hate the idea of serving another. And you hate humans more. That shall be you punishment."

"What's happening to my body?" Gazimon asked as the color fade from his fur. His face became a single shade of white.

"I'm removing your Gazimon form from you," the voice said. "You will be trapped in an egg formless. Unable to hatch until you bond with a human. At which you will take the form the human truly wishes you to have. Whether you are their partner or not you will be unable to disobey them." Light covers Gazimon and soon a white egg rest where he was.

'Will I even remember who I was when I hatch,' the former Gazimon's mind thinks.

"Of course you will," the voice said, "The punishment would be pointless otherwise."

Meanwhile back at the hotel, "Where are Patamon's loved ones being held at," Dingomon asked.

"They are being held in a building six miles south of this town," Zurumon said.

"The moment they see you two it will already be too late for them," Botamon said, "They have orders to kill all of them if any digimon they don't recognize comes into the area."

"What!? You can't be serious," the Patamon yelled, "I want to go with the two of you to try to help."

"We already told you what you have to do Patamon," Dingomon said, "We'll make sure your loved ones are safe."

"You were found guilty of impersonating a Deva," Antylamon said, "So we can't let you get off easy."

The Patamon glares at them, "If I'm guilty of anything at all it would be wanting to protect my family by doing whatever it was I had too," he yelled as his anger starts to get the better of him, "I really didn't have a choice in this matter as I told you before, if I hadn't done what I did Gazimon would have had those digimon that are holding my family hostage kill them right in front of me while all I would be able to do is watch."

"Those digimon won't even know what is going on till after we have already taken care of them," Dingomon said.

"I want you to give us an exact description of the building and the area around it that they are being held in," Antylamon said as she kneels down in front of Botamon.

"I never have been there," Botamon said, "I have only heard about it and I don't even know what the area looks like. Though I think Zurumon or Kokomon over there might know what it looks like."

"Thanks for letting me know that," Antylamon said as she stands up and walks over to Zurumon and kneels down in front of him now, "I know you heard what I asked Botamon and that is what I want to know about."

"It's been a while since I was last there so it could have changed a bit," Zurumon said.

"Well you can still tell us what you remember it looking like," Antylamon said.

"What is the point of that," the Patamon yelled as he's pacing back and forth, "My family is in trouble and all you can do is talk to those two scum balls."

"Calm down Patamon," Dingomon said, "Antylamon is asking them so we know the area and can get your loved ones back with out any harm to them."

"Last time I was there the bushes would have been up to about your waist," Zurumon said, "The bushes I'm talking about had some kind of blue and green looking berries on them, there were also trees in the area that look like what are called oaks in the real world from what I heard. Now the building in that area that they are being held in looks like it could collapse at any time, I think the only thing keeping it from doing so is all the vines that have grown thickly on some of the sides of the place. Also the building was in a small clearing on the left side of it if I remember right and there is a small pond or lake in the middle of the clearing with fresh water."

"That helps some what," Antylamon said, "Is there anything else you can remember about the building?"

"Well where the windows should be are gaping holes," Zurumon said, "Hmm now that I think about some of the vines that were on it were brown and looked like they had died for some reason. The wood paneling on the house is deteriorating to where if you tap on the wood small chunks of it would fall off to the ground." Zurumon goes into deep thought, "The door is literally falling off the hinges and barely hangs on when open, though it looks like it's in ok shape when closed."

"One last question," Antylamon said, "Are there any other buildings in the area?"

"There is rubble all over the place in some areas around there that look like they may have been buildings at one point or another," Zurumon said, "But the building I mentioned is the only one still standing."

"Thank you for your cooperation," Antylamon said as she stands up.

"From what I heard Gazimon say a while ago is that he was planning on rebuilding one of the buildings and using it as either a jail or a torture chamber of some sort," Kokomon said.

"So I wasn't the only one who heard that rumor," Botamon and Zurumon said at the same time.

"That means we have to expect anything when we go there," Dingomon said, "As I said before we'll get your family and loved ones back safely, right now you have an election to make sure is run fair Patamon."

"I want to go help rescue my family though," the Patamon said.

"Nothing against you, but I think it would be safer for you to stay here," Antylamon said, "We know you aren't a bad digimon and we wouldn't want to see anything happen to you."

The Patamon sighs in defeat, "I guess I have no other choice but to stay here and do what you want me to do," he said, "Because you aren't going to allow me to go with you."

"Let's get going," Dingomon said as he looks at Antylamon.

"Alright let's do this," Antylamon said as she and Dingomon walk out of the hotel to head towards the area that Zurumon described to them.

"I guess I should get to work on getting rid of that rubble," the Patamon sighed.

A few moments later Antylamon walks back into the hotel, "Airdramon where is the Biyomon that was in here earlier," she asked.

Airdramon flies into the room, "Why would it matter to you," he asked.

"I can help and I almost forgot that she got injured with what has been going on," Antylamon said, "I can heal her."

"What about my family," the Patamon asked, "I thought you were going to help them?"

"Hey I will in a few," Antylamon said, "Dingomon is already on his way and I'll catch up with him when I'm done here."

"Fine follow me," Airdramon said.

About ten minutes later Antylamon walks out of the room that she was taken to that the Biyomon is in, "I did what I could," Antylamon said, "I was able to heal most of her injuries but some of the damage to her right leg has been there too long for me to fully get rid of it, though she'll be able to use it normally with how much I was able to heal it. I'm not sure but it might cause her some pain if she uses it too much in a single day."

"What do you mean," Airdramon asked.

"What I mean is her right leg got injured before today to the point that it seemed like she was only able to stand on it with how stiff it was when I looked her over before healing her," Antylamon said, "Well I have to get going to help my partner."

Airdramon is about to say something when a portal appears in front of Antylamon and she jumps through it leaving him standing in the hall by himself.

The Patamon seeing that Antylamon has just left sighs, "Well I guess I should get to work now," he said and walks out the front door and into the real central square and looks at all the rubble, "Great this is going to take a few days if I stay like this." He closes his eyes and his face creases as he concentrates and the symbol of courage appears as his body is surrounded by light and starts changing, as the light dies down in his place stands Baronmon, "This form is much more suitable for this kind of work."

Baronmon looks around at all the rubble as he starts assessing what can be reused and what is completely worthless and starts gathering the rubble into two separate piles. Airdramon flies out of the hotel to check on the progress of the Patamon and sees Baronmon there doing the work instead, "Alright what do you think you're doing," Airdramon said, "A Patamon was told to clean up this mess himself, now where did he go?"

"I know I was told to clean up this mess and that is what I'm doing," Baronmon said.

"I'm not an idiot so don't treat me like one," Airdramon snapped, "Where did the Patamon go?"

"I never said you were an idiot," Baronmon said, "What I mean is I'm the Patamon or was the one you are looking for."

Before Airdramon can say anything else another digimon walks of an alleyway, "I have been here the whole time watching and I saw Patamon stand in one spot for a few minutes concentrating on something," the other digimon said, "Before I knew it a weird symbol appeared and he was surrounded by a reddish light as I watched his form change due to it and when it died down he was standing in the Patamon's place."

"How do I know both of you aren't lying," the Airdramon said.

"Fine I'll just prove it then," Baronmon said as he sets down the rubble he is currently carrying and he gains a look of concentration as he de-digi-volves back into the Patamon and all the symbols of the armor digi-eggs appears on his body for a few moments before fading away, "I digi-volved to that form so I would have an easier time moving the rubble around."

"I see," Airdramon said, "Though why are you putting the stuff into two different piles?"

"I'm doing that because some of the stuff is still useable and can be used to make some of the repairs to that hotel that you and the others live in and own," the Patamon said, "I wanted to try to be helpful with that as well."

A little later Dingomon and Antylamon look down at a small hut with a group of digimons walking around it with about knee high grass to most of them. "This should be easy," Antylamon said.

"Stopping them will be," Dingomon said, "But handing out that many punishments will not."

"Hey Mutt," Dingomon and Antylamon turn around to see a small mouse girl. The white mouse girl smiles as pink armor rest over her body. A sword rises from her back. "You called."

"I did?" Dingomon said, "Mouse Deva."

"Why do you call me that?" the mouse girl said.

"You call me mutt," Dingomon said, "It's a simple mission. There are hostages in that hut."

"I'll do it but you take me to the palace place. You work there right? I want to see all those humans and their digimon fight," the mouse girl said.

"Very well," Dingomon said.

"Alright," the mouse girl said, "Size Resize." The Mouse girl slowly becomes smaller. Then she quickly runs off.

"She is your baby sister," Antylamon said.

"Yes I know that," Dingomon said, "But it's still kind of hard."

"Why would you say that," Antylamon asked.

"You know very well that she wasn't born till fifteen years after we were forced back here," Dingomon said, "And because of that it makes me a little more then thirty years older then she is going by the time that passed in the digital world. About twelve and a half years if you go by the time in the real world."

"I guess I see your point," Antylamon said.

The mouse deva slowly makes her way to the hut using the knee high grass for cover, as she continues heading over there she climbs up the stem of a flower and looks around and spots what looks to be a horse drawn cart, "That may come in handy later on," she said.

"Did you see something over there just now," a digimon asked looking in the direction of the mouse deva who had just dropped back to the ground a moment before, "I think I saw the head of some digimon."

"You probably just saw a normal rat or something like that," another digimon said, "You know that this area is infested with those things."

"That was close," the mouse deva said and hears rustling behind her and turns around to see a mouse from the real world that's a little bit smaller then she is in her current state.

She watches as the mouse scurries away and she comes up to the point where the grass stops about ten feet from the hut, "I'm going to have to be quick about this," she said as she looks around and sees two different digimon coming from opposite directions towards the hut as she moves back into the grass a bit.

"You see anything at all," one asked as they stop just in front of the mouse deva.

"Nope I haven't," the other responded as he glances around and after a few moments his eyes settles on the chest of the digimon in front of him.

"I haven't either," the first one responded and then she slaps him in the face, "You know you are a perverted freak."

"Hmm I think you actually like me," he said.

"Just shut up before I beat you to a bloody pulp," she growled.

'Such hostility between those two,' the mouse deva thinks.

The mouse deva waits a few minutes for the two to finally stop talking and move away before she runs to the side of the hut and pushes a loose board to the side entering the hut.

The mouse deva smile as she crawls through the small hole on the other side, "My brother will be proud," she whispered.

As she comes to the end of the passage she looks for possible ways to continue on and spots a board riddled with holes that she starts climbing up.

She continues climbing up the board and a few later she comes to the top of it and it looks like she can't go any further. She glances around for a moment and sees a board she can walk on and starts making her way left using the holes to make her way to it.

"This is taking a little longer then I thought it would," she said to herself. As she gets to the two by four she climbs a little bit further up and starts walking in the direction it goes. She stops for a moment as she hears voices and finds just a hole in the wall and looks through it to see that she's about chest level high with an Ogremon.

"Here you want something to eat," Ogremon said holding a banana just above a Tokomon. The Tokomon jumps up to grab it only for Ogremon to laugh as he pulls it just out of reach of the Tokomon. The Tokomon watches as Ogremon eats the banana.

"You're mean," the Tokomon cried in a feminine voice, "Eventually you'll end up paying for all the stuff you have done, bubble blast," she yelled launching a few bubbles into Ogremon's face.

"You're going to pay for doing that," Ogremon growled and kicks the Tokomon across the room.

"Hey don't do that," said another voice from the room and the mouse deva can't see the digimon that it belongs to, "The boss told us not to kill any of them."

"I didn't do anything that will kill that thing," Ogremon said, "At worst that thing will be sore for a while."

"I have to move quicker," the mouse deva said as she continues making her way up higher in the hut.

A few moments later she comes to another board full of holes and wastes no time in climbing to the top of it. As she pulls herself onto the top of it she finds herself near the top of the room and looks to see a group of Patamons, Tokomons and a Gatomon with two Ogremons watching them.

"Why the hell am I here," the Gatomon yelled as she struggles to get free from the ropes tying her arms behind her back.

"You were in the house with them and we couldn't leave you to tell others about us taking them," the second Ogremon said.

"Let me go or else," the Gatomon hissed in rage.

"Now why should we do that," Ogremon said.

"Because if you don't when I get free I'll rip both of you to shreds and any other digimon that tries to get in my way," the Gatomon hissed.

"Threaten us again and I'll bash your skull in right now," the second Ogremon growled.

"And you were just telling me not to kill the Tokomon a few minutes ago," Ogremon said.

The mouse deva climbs up on the rafters and gets into position to get ready to jump, instead of jumping straight away she concentrates as she gets ready to use one of her attacks.

"I hope we can knock them off soon," Ogremon said.

"Not until the boss tells us that we can," the second Ogremon said.

"You won't do that to anyone," the Mouse Deva said as she jumps down and starts to return to her actual size, "Deva's Judgment."

Outside, Dingomon and Antylamon nod to each other as they see a pulse come from the deva emblem. They jump and use their attacks on the digimon.

A few moments later, Dingomon and Antylamon drop the baby level digimon on the ground. The mouse Deva smiles, "This was easier than others," the Mouse Deva said.

"Let's take them into the town," Dingomon said.

"Alright," Antylamon said, "Only problem is how are we going to carry all of them?"

"Well I noticed this cart that looks like it's used to carry supplies over here," the mouse deva said as she's standing next to a cart, "Though it looks like it's pulled by horse like digimon."

"That gives me an idea," Dingomon said glances at two of the baby level digimon.

"What are you thinking," Antylamon asked.

"Till we get back to the town and until we can come up with proper punishments for all of them," Dingomon said, "We turn two of these baby level digimon for the time being into ShimaUnimons that have no choice but to listen to what we tell them to do and have them pull the cart with the other baby level digimon in it."

"Like you would find two of us that want to do something like that," two of the baby level digimon said.

"Who said anything about giving any of you a choice in this matter," Dingomon said as he turns to the two of, "For your disrespect you two are the ones to do this."

Antylamon walks over to Dingomon and puts her hand on his shoulder, "Are you sure we should do it this way," she asked, "We could just teleport all of us to the town using our powers."

"That would be easier," Dingomon sighs as he turns to Antylamon, "But you already know what can happen if we use our powers too often, the way I plan to change them taps into the light of digivolution with very little of our deva powers mixed in so they will have to listen to us."

"Alright if that is how you want to do it," Antylamon said.

"Thanks for understanding," Dingomon said as he gains a look of concentration and a moment later the two baby level digimon are surrounded by bright light.

"How long is this going to take," the mouse deva asked.

"You should already know that it doesn't take long at all," Antylamon said.

A few moments later as the light dies down two ShimaUnimons are in the place of the baby level digimon, "The two of you come over here," Dingomon said and the two ShimaUnimons walk over to him without so much as disagreeing, "Alright let's get them hooked up to this thing Antylamon."

"I guess that leaves me with the task of getting the others into the cart," the mouse deva said.

"What about Gazimon," a Tokomon asked, "Won't he do something if he found out and try to harm us again?"

"You won't be bothered by him ever again," Dingomon said as hooks one of the ShimaUnimon to the cart.

Meanwhile back in the town, "This is taking longer then I would have hoped for," the Baronmon muttered under his breath, "At least I'm making good progress."

"What's going on over here," Salamon asked from on top a pile of rubble.

Baronmon turns around to see Salamon on top of the rubble, "Hey you shouldn't be up there it isn't safe," Baronmon yelled, "You could get hurt."

"Oh sorry mister," Salamon said as he starts moving to get off the pile only to slip and fall.

"I have to help him," Baronmon said as he throws down the debris he's carrying and runs towards Salamon as his body is surrounded by a yellowish glow and his speed nearly triples. A few moments later as the light dies down a Pegasusmon is seen and catches Salamon on his back before he could hit the ground and get seriously hurt.

"Thanks," Salamon said as Pegasusmon brings him to the ground safely, "How did you do that?"

"That is one thing I won't tell anyone," the Pegasusmon said, "Now run along and please stay out of this area for the time being, I don't want to see you or anyone else get hurt."

"Oh ok," Salamon said, "Well thanks again and sorry if I got in your way or anything."

"Don't worry about it," the Pegasusmon said as he watches Salamon leave.

"Hey can I talk to you for a moment," Airdramon said as he flies into the area.

"Please don't accuse me of not being the one told to do this again," the Pegasusmon said, "I'm doing what I can to this place cleaned up and had to do something really quick."

"Whoa calm down will you," Airdramon said as he looks at the Pegasusmon, "I wasn't going to accuse you of anything like that; I just came to ask you if you wanted to take a short break and get something to eat. I watched you save Salamon from one of the higher floors from the hotel."

"Actually I could use a break and something to eat," the Pegasusmon said, "They never said I couldn't take breaks at any point and get something to eat."

"That is true," Airdramon said, "With what you've done I'm sure that they won't object."

"I need to keep my strength up," Pegasusmon said.

Meanwhile Guilmon looks at Renamon resting on the bed. "Are you okay?" Guilmon asked.

"I am," the fox digimon said, "The pain is gone but I can still feel Rika. She is alright but hurt. Where are our children?"

"The kids are being watch by some gatomons," Guilmon said, "It said you got sleepy."

"That's good," Renamon said, "I hope they aren't causing too much trouble."

"What are they doing," Reremon asked looking at Kari.

"They are about to fight," Kari said, "You see the one with red hair."

"Like Humom," Reremon said.

"Why are they fighting?" Jyarimon asked.

"Because they are forced too," Reremon said, "That Lord Holy Angemon is the one causing them too."

"Get real sister. Why would a vaccine digimon do that? And how can you tell it is a Lord Holy Angemon?" Jyarimon asked.

"It's true," Kari said, "That Lord Holy Angemon is forcing them to fight. How did you know that?"

"I could just tell," Reremon said.

"You are just weird sis," Jyarimon said.

"I have a question for you Reremon," Patamon said, "I want to see if you can tell me what my past is?"

"Why would you want to know that when you already know," Reremon asked.

"I just want to see how right you are," Patamon said, "I don't mean you are lying or anything like that, I'm just curious to see how much you can tell me with out me saying anything about it."

"You're probably just wasting your time Patamon," Jyarimon said.

"Hmm there is so much to your life that I'm not sure where to start," Reremon said.

"Yeah right you more then likely don't know anything," Jyarimon said.

"You can start from the beginning and up to where Gatomon and Kari joined the team," Patamon said.

"That makes it a little easier," Reremon said.

"What is up with all of you believing her like this," Jyarimon muttered.

"Well the first time you met TK you were still a Tokomon and he was around eight years old and the first fight all seven of you had was against a Kuwagamon," Reremon said, "After all of you thought you had defeated him, he reappeared and caused the cliff you were on to collapse and go into the river below you."

"I'm going somewhere else," Jyarimon said, "I don't feel like listening to her go on about things she doesn't even know about."

"After that Gomamon used his marching fishes attack to make a living raft for all fourteen of you and when Kuwagamon fell into the water all of you had to hold on really tight," Reremon said, "Later all of you ran into a Shellmon and only Agumon was able to fight and digivolve at the time, that was the first time he did so. Then later that night it was Gabumon's turn when TK was knocked into the water and Matt had to save him and brought him back to the small island that you were on that had been originally attached to the shore, Seadramon wasn't very bright either. Next was Biyomon that digi-volved when a Meramon who was being controlled by some kind of black gear attacked a village full of Yokomons while all of you were there and she used her attack to finally cause the black gear to fly out of his body and explode into data."

"Wow it sounds like all of you went through a lot in the first week," Kari said.

"Actually that was just the first two days," Patamon said, "The digital world is a very dangerous place for anyone at times. I actually wanted you to tell me what happened to mainly me and TK."

"Oh ok," Reremon said, "About a month later you and TK got separated from all of the others when Devimon set a trap for all of you were there was a fake house with fake food and all and thanks to Tai's digi-vice and Leomon you were able to escape but were sent to different parts of file island that had been separated due to Devimon. Later the next day you and TK were talking after you started crying about wanting to digi-volve since everyone else's digimon had already made it to champion by then. After talking to TK for a bit the two of you wondered into primary village of the sector of the digital world you were in, you got into a fight with the caretaker Elecmon a little later and almost digi-volved, but TK stopped you from doing so and instead you two had a tug of war contest and you won."

"Go on," Patamon said.

Reremon looks into Patamon's eyes, "I'll just forget the rest and tell you what you really want to know if I know," Reremon said, "Which happens to be when you first met Gatomon you couldn't help to find her beautiful and was wondering why she was working for the side of darkness. That is the main reason you didn't digi-volve then because you didn't want to hurt her."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner Patamon," Gatomon asked.

Reremon turns on Gatomon, "Like you're any better in this case," Reremon said, "You didn't attack Patamon for similar reasons, when you smacked him away from the gate you had the perfect chance to delete him with your Lightning Paw attack, but you couldn't bring yourself to do it and when you first saw his champion form the first thought to pop in your mind after the surprise of him deleting Phantomon is that he's cute."

"If I had used my Lightning Paw attack at that time I would have deleted Demi-Devimon who I worked with at the time," Gatomon said.

"You couldn't have cared less about that little creep," Reremon said, "If Patamon hadn't been on him you would have deleted him at the last second before the gate closed."

"And how would you know any of this is true," Gatomon said.

"I don't know how, but I can it in your heart I guess," Reremon said.

Veemon having heard most of the conversation, "So I really never had a chance with you Gatomon," he said.

"Actually sorry to burst your bubble Veemon, but your feelings for Gatomon were more of Davis' feelings for Kari carrying over to you making you think you cared for Gatomon when you actually don't in that way," Reremon said.

"What do you mean," Veemon asked, "My feelings for Gatomon are my own."

"Then tell me this," Reremon asked, "When Davis isn't around Kari does Gatomon even cross your mind at all?"

Veemon opens his mouth to answer and closes it instead and thinks for a few minutes, "I'm not actually sure," he said.

Mary walks over to the group a little nervously, "Um is there is anything you can tell me about who I am," Mary asked.

"Let me see," Reremon said as she looks at Mary for a few minutes and the responds, "Sorry all I can really see with you is what you already currently know and the rest is blurred to the point I don't know what is happening."

"Oh," Mary said.

"Looks like she knows what we know," Tai said.

Meanwhile back in the hotel, "That was a good meal," the Patamon said, "Well I should get back to work doing some of the stuff I was told to do by the two devas that were here earlier."

"So what are you planning to do at the moment," the Biyomon asked.

"I got a lot of the rubble moved into two different piles," the Patamon said, "I'm probably going to do the election for the new mayor soon."

"That would be a good idea," the Biyomon said and turns to Airdramon, "You know Airdramon you should try running for mayor yourself, I think you would do a good job if you become the mayor here."

"I'll think about it," Airdramon said.

"Just do it will you," the Biyomon said, "Most of the towns people like you and last time would have voted for you if you had run for the position."

"Um can one of you have someone tell the town's people to gather in the town square so I can get it started and see who wants to run for mayor as well," the Patamon asked.

"Sure give me a few minutes to have someone go do that," the Biyomon said.

"Alright thanks for the help," the Patamon said as he's about to walk out of the dinning room and head back to the town square and stops, "Oh I just had an idea, do you have any kind of paint or other chemical that is only seeable in certain light?"

"I'm pretty sure we do," Airdramon said, "Why do you ask?"

"Well I was thinking that I might use something like that to put on the stuff I'm going to use for the voting," the Patamon said, "I need to do something to make sure none one in the town tries to cheat by voting more then once."

"Now that isn't a bad idea at all," the Biyomon said, "It will make the voting a lot fairer for everyone."

"That's the general idea," the Patamon said as he turns to walk out the door, "I need to start getting things set up so if you find something like that can you bring it out to me?"

"Yeah we could do that," Airdramon said and turns to the Biyomon and sees a pleading look in her eyes and rolls his own, "Alright fine I'll run for mayor if you just stop bugging me about it."

The Patamon heads outside and looks around at what he could use for the voting and decides that he can use some of the rubble for it, "Hmm how can I set this up to work exactly," he thinks out loud.

Airdramon watches as the Biyomon runs off, "If I see those two devas again I'm going to have to thank them for helping her," he said with a smile.

"So what exactly is going on," Andrew asked, "I'm a little confused."

"Yeah I want to know as well," Suzy said, "And where is Lopmon and Terriermon?"

"They decided they wanted to spend a little time together by themselves today," Henry said, "After what happened earlier this morning I realized we weren't going to head to that place today."

"I'm just glad I'm not having to wear that annoying dog costume anymore," Kazu said, "Man I hated sleeping in that cage. Suzy if you ever do anything like that again to me like you did last night you'll regret it."

"You must really be an idiot Kazu," Henry growled as he turns to him.

"Keep complaining human and I'll have you put back into a costume like you were wearing before," Airdramon said with a smirk, "But this time I'll make sure they use one of the special ones that will actually turn you into a dog for a week if you have it on long enough."

"That isn't possible," Kazu yelled.

"Want to try me human," Airdramon said.

"I think you should take him seriously Kazu," Andrew said, "With how Lord Holy Angemon has changed some of us and how some of your friends are able to bio-merge with their digimon I think anything is possible in the digital world."

"Where are Takato and Rika," Ryo asked noticing that everyone else except them is there.

"Takato said that Rika ended up getting hurt," Dorumon said, "And he is keeping an eye on her. He won't even tell me what happened to her."

"It's probably better that you didn't know," Henry said turning away from the others.

"Wait do you know something about what happened Henry," Monodramon asked.

"I do but I'm not going to go into it," Henry said.

"Rika is our friend as well," Ryo said.

"Well what happened has already been taken care of and none of you should worry about it," Henry said, "Rika will be fine as well, she just needs some time to regain her strength."

Meanwhile with the Biyomon, "I need three of you to tell the towns people to gather in the town square for a new election," she said.

"Don't you usually have a certain Woodmon do stuff like this," a Floramon asked.

"Yes I normally do," the Biyomon said as a tear falls from her eyes, "But because of what happened earlier he's gone and I'm lucky I didn't end up with the same fate."

"That is just horrible," another biyomon said.

"Yes it is," the Biyomon said, "But we have to let others know about the election that is going to be happening soon, I would let some know myself but I have a few things to do still at the moment."

"Alright the three of us will go," three digimon said as they step forward.

"Thanks," the Biyomon said, "Now I need some of the rest of you to help me find some kind of chemical that is only noticeable with certain kinds of light, what I mean is in normal light it has no color."

A little later in the town square the Patamon stands there with most of the preparations done, "Now where are they with the stuff I asked them to find," he asked himself.

"Hey Patamon we found some stuff for you to use," Airdramon said flying over to him.

"That's good," the Patamon said and looks into a bucket to see a clear liquid, "This stuff looks clear but does it change color at all in other lights?"

"Yeah it does," the Biyomon said as she grabs a medium sized rock and drops it in the stuff and then uses a pair of tongs to pull it out a moment later and shines a special light on it and the gray rock turns a bluish-green color, "This is the only color stuff we could find to use."

"That will do great," the Patamon said, "Only problem is what will happen when the digimon is already a bluish-green color?"

"No need to worry about that," the Biyomon said as she pulls out a bluish-green object and shines the light on it and it doesn't change color at all and drops the item in the same liquid as the rock before it and pulls it out and shines the light on it again and it turns a blood red color, "This is why I said there was no need to worry about it."

"It looks like it's covered in fresh blood now," the Patamon said, "And with the way it's dripping at the moment it makes the illusion even realer."

"That is just disturbing looking at that," Airdramon said, "Let's just get the rest of the stuff into the liquid and the digimon can pull them out, it won't work right if the stuff dries before they grab them."

"Alright let's do this," the Patamon said, "Also try to make sure they are close enough to the same size and weight."

About half an hour later the Patamon watches as digimon start filling the town square, "What is this about a new election," one of them asked.

The Patamon thinks for a moment of what to tell them and something comes to him, "Gazimon that was the last mayor decided to abandon this place and I'm not sure where he has gone," he said, "So there is being a new election held right now."

"How do you know Gazimon won't be back," someone from the crowed yelled.

"Yeah and why should we trust you with you being a rookie and the last rookie we had as a mayor was completely power crazed."

"I really don't care who becomes mayor," the Patamon said as he looks around at all the digimon in the area, "All I care about is the election being fair."

"How can we trust you to make it fair," another digimon yelled, "The Gazimon said he would make the election fair and cheated by disqualifying the others."

"Fine then I guess I have no other choice," the Patamon said getting frustrated and concentrates as a white light surrounds him and when the light dies down most of the crowd starts laughing at him, "What's so funny?"

"You are," most of the crowd yelled, "You just look so pathetic like that."

He turns and as he does so he sees his reflection in some glass of a window and sweat drops as he sees a fish with arms and boxing gloves looking back at him, "Oops wrong form," the Manbomon said nervously.

"What do you mean," someone asked.

Before anyone could say anything Manbomon is surrounded by a bright yellowish almost golden light for a few minutes causing everyone else to have to cover their eyes, as the light dies down and they can see again standing in Manbomon's place is Pegasusmon. "This is much better," the Pegasusmon said.

"How did you do that," some of the crowd yelled, "I didn't think it was possible for a digimon to have more then one champion form.

"I'm not going to explain this," the Pegasusmon said, "It would take too long and besides I'm not a champion but an armor form as some call it, though I am as strong as a champion at least."

"Wait from what I heard you had to be a partner digimon to become more then one armor form," a Lynxmon yelled.

"Normally yes but in my case it's different," the Pegasusmon said, "And I'm not going to say why." He looks around at the crowd, "Now I already know one of the digimon that is going to be running for mayor, but I still need at least one more that wants to become mayor and I think a max of four candidates would be a good number."

The crowd starts talking between themselves and after a few minutes three digimon walk up to the Pegasusmon and one happens to be the same Lynxmon that asked the question a few minutes ago. The other two are a Meramon and Musyamon, "So you three are the others that want to run for mayor," the Pegasusmon asked.

"That would be right," Musyamon said looking towards the crowd, "I'm pretty sure all of us agree that the first thing that will happen when any of us become mayor is that everything that Gazimon did would be gotten rid of." He turns back to the other two next to him, "Let the best Mon win my friends, now who is the other one you were talking about?"

"Who do you think," Airdramon said flying up to the group.

"Figures it would be you," Lynxmon said with a smirk, "Either you decided that you want to be mayor or that Biyomon sister of yours was bugging you to the point where you finally agreed just so she would stop annoying you with it."

"Alright lets get this started," the Pegasusmon said, "There are four booths and each one represents one of these four here, it depends which one they choose that determines which on represents them. Also to make things fair every one will only be allowed to vote once."

"How would you be able to tell if some one decides to try to vote more then once," a Garurumon in the crowd yelled that is about half the size of Matt's partner Garurumon.

"I already have that figured out," the Pegasusmon said looking at the Garurumon, "I hope you aren't thinking of doing something like that."

"I was just asking is all," the Garuruamon said, "I don't do things like that."

Meanwhile Henry watches what is going on behind the crowd when a digimon walks out of the alleyway spots him and walks over to him, "Hmm interesting," a Raptordramon said looking Henry over, "Mind if I talk to you for a few minutes alone?"

"What do you even want with me," Henry said looking Raptordramon square in the eyes.

"I just want to talk is all," Raptordramon said, "I'm not going to do anything that will cause you any harm, I'm just curious about a few things is all."

"Then why don't you ask them right here," Henry said.

"Because I'm not sure if you'll be comfortable with answering them with this many digimon around," Raptordramon said, "I'm not sure if you'll find them a little personal or not."

"Fine let's go," Henry said as he heads back towards the hotel and leads Raptordramon into an empty room, "What is it you wanted?"

"I was wondering why you're wearing one of those collars for the first thing," Raptordramon said.

"I was tricked by one of Lord Holy Angemon's workers into putting the thing on," Henry said a little annoyed, "I figured I would be able to take it off later and found out I can't."

"I see," Raptordramon said as he walks around Henry examining him, "Another thing I want to know is that you weren't originally like this were you and you have always been male right?"

"I have always been a guy," Henry said, "No I haven't been like this until recently and will you stop circling me like that!"

"Sorry force of habit," Raptordramon said, "So you came here from a place owned by a Lord Holy Angemon?"

"What does it matter to you if I did," Henry said glaring at Raptordramon.

Raptordramon just laughs, "As I said before I'm not going to harm you," he said, "And that look may work on some people and digimon but it won't work on me. I heard that a group with two humans and mostly digimon were coming this way to help at a farm and had two creatures that weren't digimon that look similar to Gryphonmons."

"I'm one of the ones you heard about more then likely," Henry said, "Now what brings you here and why talk to me?"

"The main reason I came is because I got a message that there is a new election for mayor being held," Raptordramon said, "I also figured you were one of the ones I heard about, the other reason I came is because I wanted to meet the ones who will be helping me at my farm as the job you took says you would."

"Wait you're the digimon that requested the help," Henry asked looking him over, "I figured you would have more of a humanoid shape to you."

"Actually my ultimate form is humanoid," Raptordramon said, "It's just that when I come here I regress to my champion form because most everyone here is uneasy around ultimate level digimon, it doesn't help how a group of ultimate level digimon tried to level this place about forty years ago and lost some decent digimon then, if it wasn't for a few Liomons taking them out by hitting their weak spots with their attacks."

"Don't you mean to say Leomon," Henry asked.

"No Leomons and Liomons are completely different digimon," Raptordramon said, "Leomons are humanoid while Liomons look like the actual animals called lions in the real world."

"Why did they go up against ultimate level digimon though," Henry asked.

"There is something about their species that make them want to take on opponents that are a lot stronger then they are," Raptordramon said, "I actually seen one take on a mega level digimon, though he ended up getting deleted in the end."

"So the mega won," Henry said shaking his head, "Seems kind of a waste of time to me."

"Actually the mega wasn't any better off," Raptordramon said, "It only lasted about two or three hours after the fight before bursting into data as well."

"A champion level digimon did that to a mega," Henry asked surprised.

"Well Liomon's do use their attacks on the weak points of the digimon they are facing and if enough are hit then they will die after a while no matter what they do," Raptordramon said, "Well I should go back outside and vote before they end the election so I'll talk to you more later and your friends as well."

"Uh ok," Henry said as he follows Raptordramon out of the room.

Kazu grins as he sees Henry walking out of the room with Raptordramon, "I wonder what the others will think when I tell them about this," Kazu said.

Before Henry can react, Raptordramon has Kazu by the throat, "Before you even say any more I already have a wife and children," Raptordramon growled as he's choking Kazu, "You even say anything like what you were thinking to anyone and I'll literally tear you to shreds, understand human."

Kazu nods as he struggles to pull Raptordramon's claw off his throat and is dropped to the floor and he starts gasping for air.

"If I weren't stuck walking on all fours I would have done that to him at least five times already," Henry muttered.

"So you aren't the kind of person to take that kind of crap from anyone either," Raptordramon said.

"No he's just an annoying pest most of the time," Henry said, "I'm surprised he even became a tamer with how he acts most of the time."

"I feel sorry for the digimon that is his partner then," Raptordramon said, "With how I have seen him act so far I would have killed him eventually if I had become his partner."

"Well his digimon is a Guardromon," Henry said.

"That explains a lot," Raptordramon said, "Those digimon don't get annoyed by anything due to the fact they are robots."

As they walk outside of the hotel and into the main square Henry spots the Pegasusmon confronting another digimon, "Uh you go vote like you were going to," Henry said, "I'm curious about what is going on over there."

"Alright later then," Raptordramon said as he goes over to vote and asks a few of the others who are running and which booth represents who.

As Henry gets closer he hears the Pegasusmon saying, "I need you to hold out both your hands my kind sir, some of the others here are telling me you already voted and that you were trying to vote again."

"That isn't true," a bluish-green digimon said that looks similar to a Veemon said and has two horns just above his eyes.

"Then hold out your hands for a moment so I can see who's telling the truth," The Pegasusmon said, "I'm not saying any of you are lying but I want to know who I can trust."

"Fine," the digimon said as he sticks out his hands.

The Pegasusmon nods his head and a Floramon standing next to him pulls out special flashlight and shines it on the three horned Veemon's right hand for nothing to happen, "See I told you I wasn't lying," he said.

"We only looked at one hand not both so I can't be sure just yet," the Pegasusmon said and watches the light hits his right hand and about up to his elbow turns a blood red color.

"What the hell did you do to me," the three horned Veemon yelled as he starts freaking out.

"Calm down you are perfectly fine," the Pegasusmon said and gets closer to him and lowers his voice to a whisper, "I had some friends give me a chemical that changes color in a certain kind of light and normally it's a bluish-green color except when the thing it gets on is already that color then it turns a blood red color. Now go behave or go home before I have someone take you back to your home and make it so you can't leave till this is over with."

"What would you do if I were to tell others about this," the three horned Veemon said.

"I really don't care if you tell others," the Pegasusmon said, "It will just make the others more discouraged to cheat since they will know that I'll be able to tell if they have voted already or not."

A little later at the outskirts of town, Antylamon nods as a patamon smile hearing the other Patamon is safe.

"What are we going to do with all this baby level digimons?" Dingomon asked.

"Find good foster parents for them," the mouse deva said, "Don't forget you promise, Dingomon."

"They're just about to announce the new mayor," A Bakemon said coming up out of the ground.

"That's a good thing," Antylamon said, "Patamon is doing what we told him to do."

"I arrived a little late to the election and I didn't see any Patamon there," the Bakemon said, "I saw a few of the people from the hotel and a Pegasusmon running things."

"Are you sure about this," Dingomon asked looking at the Bakemon.

"Yes I'm sure," the Bakemon said and gulped from the look he's getting from Dingomon.

"Dingomon calm down," Antylamon said, "I'm sure there is a logical explanation to what is happening."

"I know what is going on," a Tokomon said as she looks up at Dingomon, "From what I was told he somehow gained the ability to armor digi-volve to multiple different forms."

"That would make sense because one of the armor forms a Patamon can take is Pegasusmon," Antylamon said, "So he could have decided to take that form to make it so the other digimon here would show him some respect."

"It's a possibility," Dingomon said, "Though we should check it out anyways."

"Is there anything else that you can tell us Bakemon," Antylamon asked.

"Well I heard that some Veemon that looks different then other Veemons in some ways was telling others that Pegasusmon had put some kind of chemical on the stuff used for voting to make sure no one could vote more then once," the Bakemon said, "That sounded like a good idea to me when I heard about it, though from what I also heard is that Veemon was really pissed off about it." The Bakemon is about to leave and stops, "Oh yeah I heard that the color that the chemical creates is only viewable in a certain light and is a bluish-green color, unless the color of the digimon is bluish-green already then it becomes a blood red color."

"Come on let's go check this out," Dingomon said, "If that Pegasusmon is the same Patamon we told to do that then I can understand why he needed a little help with this in his current form, but if it isn't him then his punishment is going to be a lot worse then it would have been."

"Keep your cool Dingomon," Antylamon said, "Patamon didn't seem the kind of digimon that would ditch what he has to do and leave it for someone else, and he truly seemed upset about having to do some of the things he was forced to do."

They walk into the center of the town. The crowd looks at a stage with the Pegasusmon on it. "Alright," the Pegasusmon said, "The new mayor is Airdramon."

The crowd cheers as Airdramon flies on the stage, "I thank you for this."

Dingomon watch the Pegasusmon as he steps off the stage. The Pegasusmon rush to him as he changes into Patamon. "Did you get them?" he asked.

"They are safe," Dingomon said, "You seem busy."

"Those stones were heavy," the Patamon said. He smiles at the other patamons and low level digimon huddled with them.

"We must go," Dingomon said.

"Before we go we have to hand out the punishments to the baby level digimon if you didn't remember," Antylamon said as she goes over and have them come out the cart.

"Hmm something isn't adding up," Dingmon said as he does a quick glance at all the baby level digimon, "There seems to be two less then there should be."

"Remember you changed two of them into the Shimaunimon's that were pulling the cart," Antylamon said.

"Yes I remember that," Dingomon said as he looks at them, "I added them in and it still leaves two unaccounted for."

"Hey what do you think you are doing," the mouse deva asked as she spots a female Agumon in the process of climbing into the cart.

"I'm just checking something," the Agumon said as she turns to the mouse deva.

"Well there is nothing in there at the moment," the mouse deva said, "All that had been in there was baby level digimon mainly and a few of the tokomons and patamons as well."

"Well no one is perfect and I think there is something in here," the Agumon said as she climbs the rest of the way in, 'In fact I know there are two certain digimon in here that are in major trouble.'

"Fine do what you want to," the mouse deva said.

"Do you think that anyone realizes we're still in here," a Koromon whispered just loud enough for another Koromon right next to him could hear.

"I don't think so," the other Koromon whispered as he turns to the one next to him, "It seems like it was a good idea to hide under the hay in here."

"I'm still a little confused as to how we managed to digi-volve to this level when the others with us couldn't," the first Koromon said.

"I don't know eith…ah let go of me," the second Koromon yelled as his ears are grabbed and he's yanked out of the straw and before the other one can react the same thing happens to him as well.

"You two are in major trouble," the Agumon growled and the two Koromons seeing who it is become paler then a bakemon, "You two are leaving this cart now." She then proceeds to hurl both of the Koromon out of the cart before jumping out of it herself.

"Ok what is going on," Dingomon asked as one of the Koromon is resting in his arm after hitting him in the chest.

"She's trying to kill us," one of the Koromon cried in fear.

"Alright hold it where you are and explain yourself and why they are saying this," Dingomon said, "And you two will also tell me how you managed to digi-volve we had completely taken away that ability for the next few months when we forced you to de-digivolve."

"Those two have been delinquents since a few months after they hatched," the Agumon said her tone laced with anger, "And death is one of the last things they have to worry about, if they force me to then death is what they will be wishing for when I'm through with them."

"We aren't letting you take them anywhere till you tell us exactly who you are and how you know them so well," the mouse deva said.

"I know those two little brats so well because I'm their mother," the Agumon growled as she walks toward them, "The first thing they are going to do when I get them home is fix the part of the house they destroyed when they left a few months ago."

Dingomon turns his attention to the Koromon in his arm and raises him to his eye level, "Now tell me the truth, is what this Agumon saying true," he asked as he gives the Koromon a glare that causes him to shudder in more fear then he's ever felt before in his entire life.

"Y-y-yes i-i-i-it's t-t-t-true," the Koromon stuttered.

"Then that settles this matter for those two," Antylamon said as she turns to the Agumon, "Since they are your children you have say over what happens to them, now do you think you can take care of finding suitable punishments for the others for us as well, we do have to get going."

"I think I could do that I guess," the Agumon said.

"Is there anyway I can repay you for saving them?" the Patamon asked.

"This is our job," Dingomon said as he fades from sight.

A little later, Henry watches as Terriermon, Lopmon and a digimon with Teriermon's shape and Lopmon's pink markings walks towards him, "Hey Terriermon," Henry said, "Who's the new digimon."

"I'm Terriermon's little sister," the digimon said, "I'm Susie."

"Well it's nice to meet you," Henry said as he looks towards Terriermon for a moment.

"It's a long story Henry," Terriermon said, "I'll try to explain it later."

"So has Terriermon told you about being…" Henry started to ask.

"Of course he has," Susie said looking a little perturbed, "I'm one as well and normally we don't discuss or tell that to others unless we have to."

"Oh great here we go again," Terriermon muttered.

"Terriermon knows that it's not a good idea to let others know about that," Susie said turning back to Henry as she lowers her voice, "Especially with how a lot of digimon don't trust the devas."

"That wasn't…" Henry said only to get cut off again.

"Though I talked Terriermon into taking me to that palace he has been working at for a while now to meet another Terriermon that can bio-merge with his tamer so I can tell him that my big brother is better then him," Susie said.

"This might last a few hours," Terriermon said, "Though if we wait for the right moment we can sneak out of here with out her noticing."

"That Terriermon thinks he's all that just because he can go to the mega level and was able to hold his own with the Sovereign," Susie said, "Well I'm going to have my brother show him who is the better Terriermon."

Henry starts making his way to the other side of the room with out Susie noticing and grabs the doorknob and leaves the room a few moments later, "What is up with her Terriermon," Henry asked after pushing the door close, "Haven't you told her that you're my partner?"

"I have tried on numerous occasions and each time I even mention even the slightest about that she starts blabbering on and on about it," Terriermon said, "She thinks that a partnered digimon isn't anywhere as strong as a non partnered digimon."

"How long does she usually go on about it," Henry asked.

"It depends on how long it takes Susie to realize no one is in the room to listen to her," Terriermon said, "One time she was going on about it for almost an entire day, I left to do some things and came back only to find her still going on about it."

"Sounds like to me that she might be obsessed or something like that with the you that is my partner," Henry said.

"I hope not," Terriermon groaned while shaking his head.

Meanwhile back in the palace with the digi-destined, Guilmon, Renamon and their children, "I have a fight today and I still can't leave this area," Sora said, "None of my digimon have really had anything to eat today."

A moment later Mary walks into the room with her fur dripping wet, "What happened to you Mary," Tai asked.

"The ice finally melted on the ground and I slipped because of it," Mary said and shakes herself dry getting a lot of the others in the room wet.

"Hey I already had a shower today," Tai complained.

Patamon sits off to the side thinking about some things, "Hey Patamon are you feeling ok," Gatomon asked, "You seem very quiet all of a sudden."

"Huh, oh I'm fine," Patamon said, "Just thinking about Tai's reaction earlier to whatever Matt was thinking is all."

"Oh ok," Gatomon said, "Do you even ask Tai what those thoughts were about?"

"I didn't think about that," Patamon said as he looks up at Gatomon's face and smiles as he continues thinking about Tai's reaction and then TK's comment that she made right after pops in his head again and his smile turns into a scowl.

"Something wrong Pata," Gatomon asked.

"Let's just say Matt is going to need see a doctor after I get through with him," Patamon said.

"Why is that," Gatomon asked a little bewildered with Patamon's sudden change in attitude.

"Because he's no better then Gabumon is," Patamon said as he looks Gatomon in the eye, "Remember Kari had asked you to stand next to him to see how tall he actually is now, well after Tai made that comment TK said something about Matt being in some ways worse then Gabumon is. I wasn't looking in that direction at the time but I heard her say something about Matt with out his being just a little above chest height with you."

Patamon and Gatomon are distracted from their conversation as they hear a knock on the door to the room and a moment later Maria walks in followed by Tyrannomon, "I came to check on the rest of the gatomons that were still hurt," she said, "Most if not all the rest of them should be healed by now."

"That's a good thing," Davis said with a slightly whiny pitch to her voice.

"Except you of course since you haven't really had any time to heal yet," Maria said turning to Davis.

"Uh can you look at Veemon while you're here," Mary asked.

"I can do that even though I don't know why you want me to," Maria said.

"Veemon got hit by a bolt of lightning last night," Kari said.

"That's why it isn't a good idea to be outside in those kinds of storms," Maria said.

"Veemon wasn't outside though," Mary said, "A bolt of lightning came through the window and he had happened to be the closest at the time and it hit him, it would have hit Reremon if I hadn't grabbed her out of the way at the last second."

"Reremon," Maria asked, "Who is that?"

"That is Renamon and Guilmon's daughter," Matt said.

"About time you got back Tyrannomon," Tai said.

"I wanted to come back last night and I didn't care if it was raining," Tyrannomon said, "I would have been back but they wouldn't let me leave after the rain started."

"With how badly it was storming anything could have happened to you," Maria said, "The temperature dropped drastically at some point last night and you could have ended as a block of ice."

"Maria does make a good point Tyrannomon," Tai said, "We wouldn't want that to happen to you."

"Great now I have to be stuck in the same room as him for a bit," Crystal Agumon muttered.

"Just shut it garbage breath," Tyrannomon said.

"So where is Kara at I want to check her out first," Maria said and see the look in Mary's eyes, "After I look at Veemon of course."

"I think she's still in Takato's room at the moment," Tai said, "She seems to be more comfortable being around Renamon and Guilmon."

"So where is Veemon right now," Maria asked.

"Veemon's in my room currently," Kari said, "After we woke up I put in him in there."

"He's been in and out of it today," Mary said, "At times he seems perfectly fine while other times he has been acting really strange."

"I can't wait to get this cast off," Clawz cheered.

"You wait until after Veemon," Mary said.

"I just want this cast off," Clawz said, "Look at Ice." She points at Ice who was jumping up to grab Gaotmon's tail but Gatomon moves her tail too fast.

"You can play with my tail," Mary said.

"I don't want to play with a tail," Clawz yelled.

"Then why did you tell me to look at Ice?" Mary asked.

"I want to move with out someone coming up and stopping me," Clawz said.

"Getty up," Reremon cheered as she rides on the back of a gatomon that runs past them on all four.

"So take me to Veemon so I can look at him," Maria said.

"He's right in this room," Kari said as she opens the door to her bedroom and they see Veemon just sitting over on the floor staring off into space, "Hey Veemon Maria is here to look at you."

"Ok," Veemon said as he really isn't paying attention.

"Is this what you mean that he's been acting a little strange," Maria asked, "It just seems like he's deep in thought and maybe just a little depressed."

"No this isn't what I we were talking about," Kari said, "A little earlier he was acting all paranoid and mumbling to the point he seemed like he went crazy."

"I see," Maria said, "It's a good thing I brought quite a few things with me so I can easily see what's wrong with him." Maria walks over to Veemon and kneels down in front of him, "So how are you feeling?"

"How you think I feel after getting hit with a bolt of lightning last night," Veemon snapped, "My body hurts like hell and I have had a massive headache most of the day," he said and starts spouting gibberish without warning.

Maria turns back to Kari and Mary, "This is what you mean by random things," Maria asked and gets a nod from both of them and turns back to watch as Veemon tries scoot away in a paranoid fashion.

"Veemon seems fine one moment and the next he's doing this," Mary said, "So what's wrong with him?"

Maria pulls out a small flashlight and shines it one of Veemon's eyes and then the other, "It looks like he has a concussion," Maria said, "Though I can't tell how severe it is at the moment. Did he hit his head recently?"

"Veemon was thrown back into a wall after the lightning hit him," Mary said, "I'm not sure how hard he hit the wall though."

"The rest of us were busy looking for something to keep the rain and wind from getting in after the lightning shattered the window," Kari said, "I'm not sure how hard he hit the wall either."

"All I can really do at the moment is give you this for the burns he has," Maria said as she pulls a tube with cream in it out of her bag, "Later you will want to bring him by the nurses' place to get properly looked at to find out the full extent of his head injury."

"Couldn't you just take Veemon with you if you think he's that bad," Mary asked.

"Normally I would but I have quite a few other rooms to stop by as well," Maria said, "What's really sad is more injuries are happen outside the arena and training areas than in them."

"I thought one of the rules was we aren't allowed to fight anywhere other then the arena or training areas," Kari asked.

"Its supposed to be," Maria said, "Though the only time it is enforced most of the time is when any partnered digimon attacks the workers. When it's two humans having their digimon fight the workers just watch and don't stop them until most of them have really bad injuries or sometimes inflict the bad injuries on the partnered digimon themselves."

"That's just wrong," Kari said, "Though I'll bring Veemon by the nurses' place later on."

"I'm perfectly fine so why would I need to go there," Veemon said and looks around to see both Mary and Kari standing almost right next to him, "Huh when did you two come over here and stand next to me?"

"About three minutes ago," Mary said, "I keep trying to tell you that you have been acting strange every now and then but you refuse to believe me."

"Mary is telling the truth Veemon," Kari said kneeling down next to him to look him in the eyes, "Maria says that you have a concussion and she isn't sure how bad it is at the moment."

"Are you done looking at Veemon yet," Clawz asked pointing at her cast, "I want this thing off my leg."

"Fine come here so I can take a look at you," Maria sighed as she turns to Clawz, "Even if it does come off you might have to take it easy for about a week."

"Just as long as I can get this off and move around freely," Clawz said.

Maria pulls a device out of her bag and pushes a few buttons on it causing it to become larger enough to scan most of Clawz body, "Hold still Clawz so I can get an proper reading," Maria said as she watches the x-ray start up and focus mainly on her leg and examines it closely, "It looks like I can remove the cast now. You are going to have to take it easy for a little longer then I thought a moment ago."

"What does that mean," Clawz asked.

"You can move about if you want but you shouldn't go jumping from high areas because you could end up breaking your leg again," Maria said, "I would recommend that you don't do any kind of jumping or running around for the time being."

"Why is it you can scan her with something like that and not help Veemon all the way," Mary asked.

"Well I didn't know I would have to be checking anyone for any kind of head injuries till I got here," Maria said as she shuts the machine down and starts removing Clawz cast.

Meanwhile Sora walks into the café with Biyomon, Mimi and Palmon, "Let's get something to eat," Palmon said, "I'm starving."

"Attention will Sora Takenouchi and Alex Shaw please come to the arena in one hour," Knightmon's voice came over the intercom.

"Great looks like we have to fight soon," Sora said sarcastically.

"That isn't too big of a problem," Mimi said, "It gives us enough time to eat before we have to be there."

"Actually there is a problem with that Mimi," Palmon said, "We may have time to eat, but it won't give us time to fully digest it."

"Let's just get something to eat and worry about that later," Sora said.

"Yeah getting something to eat is more important then anything right now," Biyomon said and gets weird looks from the others, "What I haven't eaten since last night and I'm hungry as hell."

Sora walks up to the digimon at one of the serving counters, "I need to get some food," she said, "I need four things, three for digimon and one for myself and can you please go as fast as possible because I have to fight soon and my digimon hasn't had a chance to eat all day due to some circumstances out of my control."

"Alright no problem with that," the digimon said as she grabs four plates and starts putting normal food on one of them and puts strange looking stuff on the others.

"What is that stuff on three of the plates," Mimi asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"It's the same stuff as you see here," the digimon said as she continues what she's doing, "Just slightly altered to digest faster for when you have a fight soon." She hands the plates to Sora and her digimon and then watches as they walk off, 'And it will force the three of them to digi-volve to champion when the fight is ready to start, even if the former human hasn't yet,' she thinks.

Meanwhile back in Tai and Kari's room, "I'm going to the arena after I drop some at the nurse station," Kari says, "I need to drop of Veemon and there a few gatomons."

"What are you doing," Clawz yelled.

"You need a bath," another gatomon said.

"Good luck," Reremon cheers from the back of the gatomon, "I would go but Renamom won't let me."

"You're too young," Renamon said as she enters the room.

"That's why," Reremon said, "Getty up." The gatomon started to run once more.

Maria a few moments later walks out of Kari's room, "Oh before I forget I told to let you know that Knightmon is either coming by tonight or in the next few days to most of the gatomons here to where he runs things," Maria said as she looks at all of them, "At least ten of you will be staying here, the ones I know for sure that will be staying are Ice, Clawz, Kara and Betty, other then that I have no clue."

"What is he going to do with us," a gatomon asked.

"I really don't know," Maria said, "Though it might be better in the long run to go with him."

"Why would you say that," Tai asked.

"You saw how bad of shape most of them were when they first started staying with you," Maria said, "If they stayed here they could end up like that again or worse."

"Maria does make a good point," Kari said as she's trying to keep hold of Veemon who's struggling to get out of her grip and sighs, "Looks like Veemon is out of it again."

"Try to hold him as still as you can for a moment," Maria said as she pulls out a needle filled with some liquid, "This should help a little."

"What is that stuff," Kari asked.

"It's just a little stuff that will knock him out for a little while," Maria said as she grabs one of Veemon's arms and injects the stuff into him, "The amount I gave him will only last for an hour at most, that should be more then enough time to get him to the nurses' place."

"Alright," Kari said as she walks out of the room and starts heading towards the bridge with a few of the gatomons following her.

A little later Kari walks into the nurses' place and looks around, "What happened to this room," she asked as she sees what looks like a typical waiting room with comfortable chairs all over the room.

"Oh your friend Joe suggested it," a nurse said, "He said it would probably make some people feel more comfortable with it being like a doctor's office waiting room in the real world."

"Leave it to Joe to think about other people," Kari said as she notices some magazines on a table in a corner, "Where did you get these?"

"Oh those," the nurse said, "We got into the internet database of the real world and printed them out." The nurse looks at all the gatomons and Veemon in Kari's arms, "Is there anything that you brought all of them here?"

"Maria asked me to drop some of the gatomons off here because she wants a complete examination done on them and Veemon here has a bad head injury," Kari said as she walks over to the nurse and hands Veemon to her, "Maria said she isn't sure the extent of his head injury and wants you to do what you can to determine the extent."

"Why does she say this," the nurse asked.

"Well he's been acting strange half the time since he woke up this morning and Maria says it looks like he has a concussion," Kari explained.

"Hmm I see," the nurse said, "With him being a digimon it could be that he just has a concussion or part of the data that makes up his mind could have been corrupted."

"What would it mean is it's corrupted," Kari asked worried about her friend.

"Either way he'll need time to heal," the nurse said, "If it's just a concussion then he'll be fine in a few days, but if the data became partially corrupted then it could take up to a month for him to fully heal."

"I hope that isn't the case," Kari said.

"So what exactly happened to Veemon," the nurse asked.

"Last night he was struck by a bolt of lightning," Kari said, "What happened is it just suddenly came through the window and hit him and it sent him flying into a wall."

"Hmm until I know otherwise I'm assuming that the data that makes up his mind has been at least a little bit corrupted," the nurse said, "Now the rest of you wait here and some of the other nurses will be here to look at some of you soon."

"Thanks I have to get going now," Kari said and turns around only just noticing that Gatomon and Black Gatomon came with her, "I thought I told the two of you to wait back in the room."

"Do you actually think you would have been able to make it back to the room before Sora's fight started," Gatomon asked.

A little later Sora walks into the arena with her digimon and stops as she see a familiar person in the arena, "Is that you Alex," she asked, "I thought you had a different last name?"

"Well to make a long story short my parents split and my mom remarried and had me take the last name of my step dad," Alex said. Alex hair is a reddish-blonde color, green eyes and a face that some people would consider more on the plain or handsome side then beautiful. She is wearing a black t-shirt with blue jean shorts.

"That's makes sense I guess," Sora said, "Though it has been a few years since we last talked."

"Yeah it has been," Alex said as she walks over to Sora and grabs her in a hug, "How about we catch up on old times after this?"

"That would be great," Sora said and she turns her attention to her digimon and watches as small particles of light appear around them and they all vanish one by one, "Hey what's going on!?"

"I don't know," Alex said as her digimon have also vanished in the same fashion.

Lord Holy Angemon flies up above the arena, "I'm just getting things ready for your fight," he said grinning evilly.

"How can we fight if we don't have our digimon," Alex yelled.

"It's a maze and if both of you have found all of your own digimon before a certain amount of time passes then you two will fight then," Lord Holy Angemon said and watches as the d-reaper comes out of the ground and starts forming walls and paths all over the arena.

Meanwhile in Izzy's room, "Uh Izzy Sora's fight is about to begin," Tentomon said as he's trying to get his attention, "I think Sora would like it if we were to go."

"I think Sora would understand that I need to work on these programs I have been making with Crystal Agumon's help," Izzy said, "Besides you can watch on the TV if you want too."

"It not the same as being there is person," Gomamon said.

"Look the fight is just about to start and the arena is too packed to watch from there," Izzy said.


End file.
